


Los Emisarios de Taliyah

by Jason_Vorhees



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Serie 365 días
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 365
Words: 206,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees
Summary: Bienvenidos a este fanfic de League of Legends, secuela de "Vi de Viktor" y de "La Cripta de Thresh"  que contará las andanzas de un grupo de inusuales campeones liderados por Taliyah y compuesto por Elise (la Reina Araña), Kog'Maw (adorable y sexy), Rammus (es Rammus), Bardo (...) y Rumble (la Amenaza Mecánica). Entre otros...Esta serie fue originalmente subida a Wattpad y los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a "League of Legends" de Riot Games, mi meta es hacer un episodio cada día (365 episodios) hasta que pase un año.
Relationships: Elise/Kog'Maw, Kai'Sa/Lux, Orianna/OC, Rumble/Taliyah
Kudos: 1





	1. Taliyah y Rammus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Era temprano en el laboratorio de Viktor y únicamente había un par de personas despiertas. Por un lado estaba el científico, trabajando en sus inventos.

Por otro lado estaba Taliyah, quien se encontraba en la cocina desayunando antes de irse a la academia de guerra. 

"Buenos días, Taliyah" 

"Buenos días, Viktor" - le devolvió el saludo - "¿Quieres algo de desayunar?"

"No, simplemente he venido para confirmar tu programación"

"Reunirme con el resto y entrenar en la grieta..."

"Tu tono revela cansancio" 

"Viktor, me hiciste reclutar a este equipo hace más de un año, ya sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer y cual es la programación"

"¿Por eso habéis faltado al 70.5% de vuestras reuniones?"

"Eso no fue mi culpa..."

"........"

"Va en serio"

Realmente ella no podía evitar que el resto de campeones tuvieran asuntos entre manos. Era algo ajeno a su responsabilidad, aunque Viktor no opinaba lo mismo.

"Tu eres la líder de ese equipo, tuya es la responsabilidad"

"Debiste haberle mandado eso a otra persona..."

"No, tu eras la adecuada" - dijo mientras activaba uno de los botones de su brazo

"¿De verdad?"

"Yo nunca me equivoco, tomar el liderazgo y entrenamiento de un equipo te permitirá dominar los poderes que tienes" 

Esas palabras hicieron aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Esto desapareció cuando a su lado apareció un portal que llevaba a la mansión de Veigar.

"¿Ahora? No he terminado de desayunar"

"Acostúmbrate a tu horario y programación... y podrás desayunar"

"Pero no he terminado..."

El científico supremo le echó una mirada fija, señal de que le obedeciera rápido. La tejedora de piedras se levantó y refunfuñó un poco antes de cruzar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la enorme casa llamó a la puerta, esperando a que abrieran.

"¿Si? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" - preguntó Veigar

"Vengo buscando a Rammus"

"¿Para qué? ¿No vendrás en su rescate?"

"Emm... Viktor le añadió a ese equipo de futuros Emisarios..."

"Oh, cierto, me olvidaba, espera..."

El hechicero bajó por sus escaleras hasta llegar a las mazmorras, donde se encontraban esposados tanto Rammus como Teemo.

"¡Veigar! ¡Sácame de aquí en seguida!"

"Buenos días, Veigar"

"Callaos, malditos bocazas" - dijo antes de dirigirse al tejón - "Sigue quejándote y te pondré un bozal en esa boca"

"¿A qué viene la visita?" - preguntó Rammus

"La pupila de Viktor te busca"

"¿Pupila? ¿Qué pupila?"

"La niña esa... Talia... Tahlia..."

"¿Taliyah? Espera... eso significa... ¡empieza nueva serie!"

Los dos yordles cruzaron miradas ante las extrañas aclaraciones del armadurillo. El Maestro del Mal decidió quitarle los grilletes temporalmente.

"Cuando termines regresarás y sufrirás hasta gritar de dolor"

"Yo también te aprecio"

Rammus adquirió su forma de Bola de Poder, rodando escaleras arriba hasta la entrada, donde estaba esperándole la joven maga.

"Buenos días, Rammus"

"Buenos días, Taliyah, ¿lista para ser finalmente protagonista?"

"Si, claro, de un modo u otro todos somos protagonistas de... ¿la grieta?"

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo con seguridad - "¿Y el resto?"

"Tenemos que ir a buscarles, como de costumbre..."

"En ese caso hay que ponerse en marcha"

Ambos cruzaron el portal que llevaba al laboratorio de Viktor y desde el cual irían a la academia de guerra para desempeñar sus papel de equipo.

Rammus y Taliyah solo eran dos miembros, quedando cuatro por encontrarse. Las grandes aventuras de estas leyendas está por comenzar.


	2. Elise y Koggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Taliyah estaba reencontrándose con los miembros de su equipo, yendo primero por Rammus. Pero todavía tenía a cuatro miembros por encontrar.

Elise y Kog'Maw se encuentran en la cafetería de la academia de guerra, en una mesa con unos asientos a sus lados. En cada uno cabrían tres personas. 

"Koggy, hoy te ves muy adorable" 

"N-no me... llames Koggy... por favor..."

"Te pones muy mono cuando te avergüenzo, y eso me echa para atrás respecto a parar"

"No es vergüenza, es ner... ner... nerviosismo..."

"¿Y por qué te pongo nervioso?"

"Por-por-porque Elise... es..."

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

El nerviosismo pudo con el pequeño campeón plateado, que se acercó al borde del asiento para vomitar sus babas, ácido y el pomo de una puerta.

"Lo siento... no he podido evitar..."

"No pasa nada, Koggy" 

"Lo siento..." - repitió algo apenado

"Dime, ¿te ha pasado alguna cosa interesante recientemente?" - preguntó con una sonrisa - "Seguro que en el Vacío tenéis alguna forma de entreteneros"

"No... nunca pasa nada inter... interesante..."

"¿No peleáis a muerte o algo así?"

"A veces ocurren esas confron... confron.. confrontac..."

Al ser del Vacío le costaba decir ciertas palabras por la cantidad de babas que almacenaba en su boca y la larga fila de dientes.

"¿Y a ti? Te pasan cosas inter... interesantes..."

"Que mono eres... pues estuve hablando con Cassiopeia, por lo visto sigue peleando con cada persona que se cruza"

"¿Eso no pasa siempre?"

"Si, creo que le viene de Noxus, su hermana tiene el mismo carácter"

"No debería meterse en problemas..."

"Siendo del Vacío es muy raro oírte decir eso"

"No me gustan los problemas como a Cho'Gath... o Rek'Sai..."

"Pero... a mi sí me gusta causar problemas..."

La Reina Araña mantenía su postura elegante a pesar de soltarle tales palabras, mirándole con los mismos ojos con los que un depredador acecha a su presa.

"¿Ocu-ocurre algo?" - preguntó algo temeroso

"Koggy, he pensado que podríamos ir alguna vez a la línea inferior, los dos juntitos"

"No creo... ¿tu como soporte?"

"No, Koggy, yo soy la depredadora"

"De... depre... depre..."

Esto último se lo decía mientras una de sus patas se acercaba al exo-esqueleto del bicho del Vacío, rozándole la cara mientras este temblaba.

"Buenos días, gente" - saludó una voz conocida

"¿Mmm? Oh, hola Rammus"

"Buenos días, Rammus y Taliyah"

"Veo que habéis sido... puntuales..."

La tejedora de piedras y el armadurilla llegaron para unirse a la mesa, dejando a Kog'Maw al lado de Elise, quien intentaba disminuir sus muestras de afecto en público.

"¿Qué tal la mañana?" - preguntó la joven

"No marchaba mal..."

"Bien..." - el ser del Vacío se acercó al extremo derecho para vomitar - "Hemos desayunado... estaba todo bueno..."

"Si tu lo dices..."

"¿Quienes faltan por venir?" 

"Rumble y Bardo" - contestó Rammus - "Luego empezaremos la rutina" 

"Te veo algo motivada" - notó la araña

"No, son solo cosas tuyas"

"Entrenar con vosotros es diver... divertido..." 

Elise sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría teniendo en su red a Kog'Maw, por lo que pertenecer a este equipo era algo relevante para ella. Eso y porque lo prometió a Thresh.

Por otro lado Taliyah había logrado reunirse con la Reina Araña y con el Estomago del Vacío. Solo faltaba la aparición de dos leyendas.


	3. Rumble y Bardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

El equipo de Taliyah estaba formado por algunos campeones muy singulares, entre ellos un yordle azulado que ejercía como inventor y mecánico.

Ahora mismo está acompañado por otro campeón de su especie y vestido de morado.

"Venga, venga, termina" - le decía Kennen

"No seas pesado, esto lleva su tiempo"

"Necesito tenerlo para dentro de una hora"

"Pues habérselo llevado a Zilean, soy mecánico, no relojero"

Efectivamente Rumble estaba reparando lo que parecía ser un reloj de pared.

"¿Y para qué lo necesitas arreglado? ¿No se supone que los ninjas os guiáis por el sol o algo por el estilo?" - dudó el inventor

"Es necesario" - dijo en seco

"Ninjas tontos..."

"..........."

"Vale, estoy seguro... no puedo arreglarlo"

"¿Por qué? Es un reloj, tu operas máquinas de combate"

"Son cosas distintas... ¿no será un reloj ninja de la muerte?"

"No, es un reloj normal"

"Pues acude a Zilean, que tengo una cita a la que asistir" - dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y se lavaba las manos

"¿Una cita? ¿tú? ¿en serio?"

"¿A qué vienen tantas dudas? No soy feo"

"......"

"Tu vistes de morado, no eres quien para juzgarme"

El ninja recogió su reloj aún estropeado y se marchó en un destello de luz y electricidad. El yordle azulado volvió a colocarse los guantes y chaqueta.

Cerró el taller donde guardaba a su Tristy y se dirigió a la cafetería del instituto de guerra (a veces academia) para reunirse con su equipo.

"Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Esperándote a ti y a Bardo" - respondió Taliyah

"Al menos no he llegado último"

"Pero llegas tarde" - señaló la araña

"Estaba siendo molestado por Kennen, quería que reparara un reloj"

"¿Lograste arreglarlo?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"No, no soy relojero"

"¿Y qué tipo de reloj era? ¿De cuco, manecillas, pared clásico, de sol?"

"Rammus, ¿qué más da el reloj que fuese?"

"Si, ¿y quién utilizaría un reloj de sol?"

"No lo sé" - contestó el yordle - "Hablando de sol, ¿dónde está Bardo?"

El guardián errante se encontraba volando con sus Meeps hacia un meteorito que estaba cayendo a la tierra. El campeón por supuesto ni se inmutaba.

El meteorito estaba envuelto en fuego, pero con el poder de su instrumento musical logró convertirlo en oro.

"¡Meeeps!"

"¡Meeep!"

Los Meeps se lanzaron contra la dorada roca, brillando y convirtiéndola en polvo estelar a través de métodos desconocidos.

"¡Bardo nos ha salvado!" - gritó un niño jónico

"¡Alabado sea Bardo!"

El caminante aéreo creó un Periplo Mágico con el que llegar mágicamente a la cafetería de la academia, junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

"Hey, Bardo, al final llegas" 

"Si tu acabas de llegar..." - señaló Kog'Maw

"........."

"No entiendo lo del meteorito..."

"Lo meteoritos no existen, son leyendas urbanas"

"¿Cómo que leyendas urbanas? Está comprobado que existen" - dijo la maga

"¿Y por qué nunca he visto uno?"

"Si lo has visto" - le dijo Rammus - "Veigar utiliza meteoritos"

"Pero eso es Materia Oscura, no cuenta"

"En realidad si cuenta, son meteoritos de Materia Oscura"

"No, no cuenta" - insistió Rumble

"Si, si cuenta"

"No, no cuenta"

"Si, si cuenta"

"Parad ya, vais a darme dolor de cabeza" - pidió Elise

"........."

Rumble y Bardo eran campeones bastante curiosos, pero se habían alistado al grupo de la joven hechicera. Ahora parecía que el equipo estaba completo.


	4. Linternas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Inicio"

El grupo de Taliyah estaba ya reunido, aunque un colaborador se encontraba todavía indispuesto. Su nombre es la Linterna y es su invocador asignado.

Él ahora mismo se encuentra en un grupo de apoyo asistido por Ezreal y formado por Kennen, Renekton y Malphite. El turno de palabra lo llevaba el yordle.

"Y entonces dijo que él no era relojero... ¿fabrica una máquina de combate y no puede arreglar un sencillo reloj de pared?"

"Cualquiera puede hacer eso..." - dijo Renekton

"Vaya ignorancia por su parte" - añadió el monolito

"Dinos, Kennen, ¿cómo te sientes al respecto?"

"Pensé que podía confiar en un camarada yordle, pero se puso a criticar mi entrenamiento ninja y mis capacidades para leer la hora"

"Le arrancaría la cabeza"

"Renekton, relaja tu ira y rabia" - pidió el rubio

"Hablando de relojes, ¿tenéis hora?" - preguntó la Linterna

Ezreal miró el reloj que había detrás del humano de negro y le informó.

"Disculpad, pero yo tengo que irme ya" 

"Recuerda que la semana que viene hay que traer una lista de objetivos"

"Si... claro... los objetivos.."

"Y nada de objetivos que tengan que ver con los asesinatos"

"Grgrgrrr..." - gruñó el cocodrilo

La Linterna se levantó y despidió de sus compañeros antes de marcharse. Él había ido a dicho grupo para superar el fallecimiento de sus dos hermanos.

Su aspecto era un tanto curioso, pues llevaba una sudadera negra marcada con trivias verdes y una máscara similar a una calavera.

"Disculpa" - le preguntó una invocadora

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Sabes dónde queda la cafe...."

El aspecto siniestro de la Linterna, acompañado de la hoz y cadenas, le hicieron sentir miedo y temor a la joven mujer.

"¿Qué buscas?"

"La caf.. cafet... cafetería..."

"Allí..." - señaló un pasillo oscuro

"Cr-creo que paso... iré en otro... momento..."

"El momento siempre llega...." 

La mujer se marchó como alma que llevaba el diablo, dejando extrañado al hombre. Para ella era todo un encuentro con la muerte o un asesino en serie.

"Que mujer más rara..."

"Eh, Linterna"

"¿Rumble? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me han enviado a buscarte, para empezar el día y tal... oye, ¿cuando van a cambiar las luces del pasillo? Son bombillas, no es nada complicado"

"No lo sé, menos complicado que reparar un reloj"

"¿Tu también con el dichoso reloj?"

"Bueno, será mejor que vayamos con el resto del grupo"

"Si... por cierto, ¿qué opinas de la existencia de los meteoritos?"

Ambos llegaron a la mesa, viendo a una Elise que acosaba a Kog'Maw. Taliyah leyendo un libro y Rammus jugueteando con una servilleta. Bardo no hacía nada.

"Buenos días, chicos, ¿qué tenéis pensado hacer?"

"Supongo que ir a la grieta" - dijo la maga

"O podríamos buscarte una mejor careta..."

"Máscara" - le aclaró el humano

"Da igual, podemos buscarte una que no sea de Kog'Maw"

"No es de Kog'Maw, es una máscara de calavera"

"¿Y no tienes un nombre de verdad? Uno que no sea la Linterna"

"Elise, ¿podemos concentrarnos?"

"Por cierto, ¿qué opinas acerca de la existencia de los meteoritos?" - preguntó Rammus

"En serio, ¿para qué me necesitáis aquí?"

"Para gestionarnos, supongo"

A pesar de no ser un campeón, la Linterna tenía que estar pendiente y asistir a estos curiosos campeones. Al igual que ellos, las aventuras de este invocador estaba por comenzar.


	5. Un equipo de seis

Era muy temprano. La mayoría de los miembros del equipo de Taliyah se encontraban en una especie de jardín, varios de ellos ya cansados, incluida la propia Taliyah.

Los únicos que parecían mantenerse despiertos eran Bardo, Elise y Rammus, quien animaba al resto de la cuadrilla con tranquilidad.

"Venga, os falta hacer seis flexiones" 

"¿Flexiones? Soy una maga, no me hace falta"

"Taliyah, te vendrá bien para perder un poco de peso" - le dijo la Reina Araña - "Se empiezan a notar tus michelines"

"........."

El caminante cósmico dirigió su mirada hacia la tripa de la joven.

"¡Yo no tengo michelines!"

"¿No tiene más michelines Rammus?" - debatió el yordle

"Yo no puedo hacer flexiones, mi caparazón me lo impide"

"Creo que eso no es cierto..."

"Koggy, céntrate en las flexiones, mami quiere que crezcas fuerte y sano"

"Elise... por favor..."

El resto del grupo se había acostumbrado a intentar ignorar esos momentos de Kog'Lise o Eli'Maw. Y tras varios minutos terminaron sus ejercicios.

"Arff... arf..." - intentaba respirar la maga - "Hacía tiempo que no me ejercitaba tanto..."

"......"

"No uso las piedras para todo"

"......"

"No, no lo hago" - se cruzó de brazos

"Hey, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un pequeño descanso?" 

"Buena idea, Rammus, de tanto ejercicio voy a..." - Kog'Maw vomitó junto a Rumble

"¿Por qué huele como el aceite?"

"Me entró hambre en el viaje..."

La conversación fue interrumpida por Lulu, quien salió desde la casa con una bandeja llena de limonada. Parecía que efectivamente estaban entrenando en el jardín de Veigar.

"Os he traído un poco de limonada"

"Muchas gracias, Lulu, emm... ¿dónde está Veigar? Me sorprende que no haya venido a quejarse de nosotros" - comentó el yordle

"Ha quedado con los Emisarios, algo de incendiar una cueva"

"......"

"No todas las cuevas deben de ser..." - la híbrida se quedó en silencio y luego recordó algo - "Lulu, ¿tienes hora?"

"Creo que deben de ser las nueve... creo"

"En ese caso yo tengo que irme, he quedado con una amiga"

"Eh, ¿por qué tu te libras y nosotros no?" - se quejó Rumble

"Mi cuerpo está en un estado físico impecable, vosotros por el contrario solo sabéis echar barriga... y vomitar" - dijo esto último con una sonrisa

"¡No estoy echando barriga!"

"Yo diría que un poquito sí" - dijo Lulu

"¿Ves? Tengo razón"

"Así nunca encontrarás pretendiente"

La Reina Araña se marchó, dejando a su compañera de equipo un poco mosqueada por sus comentarios. Aunque mejor eso a que se burlara de su nariz.

"Yo no creo vayas a tener problemas con los pretendientes"

"Rumble, ni una palabra más"

"Eh, esta vez no he dicho nada malo"

Pensándolo en frío tenía cierta razón. Tal vez lo había dicho con una buena intención, algo más allá de un simple comentario para...

"Aunque espero que me tengas el primero en esa lista"

"Uh, la has pifiado" - comentó Rammus

"¿Qué? Nunca está de más..."

El yordle recibió el golpe de un pedrusco que le tiró al suelo. No fue una herida muy grave, pero si sufrió dolor por el golpe.

"......"

"No, no está... muerto..."

"Taliyah, no deberías ser tan dura con el pobre" - le dijo la yordle

La tejedora de piedras resopló mientras el estómago del Vacío ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse del suelo. Los entrenamientos eran muy dolorosos. 


	6. Las dudas de la araña

Mientras el equipo de Taliyah (o la mayoría) se encontraba haciendo algo de entrenamiento físico, Elise está en la academia de guerra.

Más concretamente se encuentra sentada en los jardines, a la espera de reunirse con una amiga suya. Esta, por fortuna, acaba de llegar.

"Muy temprano, ¿no te parece?" - se quejó Leblanc

"Mejor temprano que tarde"

"No sabría que decirte..."

"Ahora que Swain te deja volver a la academia pensé que te llevarías más tiempo aquí que en tu prisión Noxiana" - comentó la nigromante

"Esa prisión es más cómoda de lo que piensas"

"Y la nueva apariencia del general también intuyo..."

La hechicera se sentó a su lado, soltando su cetro y colocando una de sus piernas por encima de la otra. Parecía saber que esto llevaría tiempo.

"¿De que querías hablar?"

"Ya te comenté acerca del equipo que actualmente frecuento..."

"Cierto, Thresh te pidió que hicieras de niñera" - se burló la maga - "¿El problema?"

"Precisamente ese" - le dijo en seco

Elise no perdía la compostura o tenía rabietas de niña pequeña, de hecho debía de tener mínimo cien años, pero lo que sí mostraba era enfado.

"Parece que soy la única en ese grupo que tiene cierta dignidad y porte"

"Seguro que exageras un poco..."

"Un armadurillo, una aprendiz de maga, un enano azulado y un ente cósmico" 

"No suena del todo bien... así que déjales"

"Thresh me pidió que me uniera a ellos, así que acepté" - le confesó muy a su pesar - "Pero creía que sería algo eventual, sin importancia"

"Tampoco creo que te afecte de forma tan negativa"

La araña levantó una de sus cejas, mirando fijamente a Leblanc.

"Rammus es querido por muchos y Taliyah es ayudante de Viktor"

"No me convences"

"Bardo también es considerado por muchos un ente muy poderoso..."

"¿Y qué hay de Rumble?"

"Lamentablemente no conozco a ese tal... Rumble"

Esto no apoyaba demasiado la desconfianza de la Reina Araña hacia su equipo.

"Piensa que puedes estar más cerca de Kog'Maw"

"A veces pienso en ese factor, pero sigue siendo a un precio muy alto" - dijo antes de hablar muy fríamente - "Y no estoy del todo segura"

"Debería darte igual el cómo te ve la gente, señora araña mutante"

"¿Algún problema que tratar con Vilemaw?"

"Ciertas discrepancias con su heralda más orgullosa"

"Perdona por mantener mi dignidad" - le dijo con enfado - "Al menos yo no le tiro los tejos al emperador de Noxus"

"Mejor al emperador que a un puerco del Vacío"

"Retira eso inmediatamente"

"¿O sino qué?"

Elise desplegó sus patas a la vez que Leblanc agarraba su cetro. La inminente batalla se vio frenada cuando un campeón entró en escena.

"¿Elise? ¿Estás... ocupada?"

"¿Koggy? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Rammus dijo que... podíamos terminar el... entrenamiento... vamos a la cafetería"

"Podéis ir sin mí, estoy atendiendo unos asun..."

"Pensé que te gustaría... aco... acomp..." 

El ser del Vacío vomitó una sustancia verde y amarilla, similar a la limonada que les había ofrecido Lulu una o dos horas antes.

Ante esto la maga Noxiana puso una autentica cara de asco que el campeón notó.

"Lo sien... to, solo quería..."

"No pasa nada, Koggy" - le tranquilizó Elise

"Bueno... estamos en la cafeterí... a"

"En seguida marcho para allá"

Kog'Maw sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a reunirse con el resto de campeones.

"Ahora entiendo por qué sientes vergüenza..." 

"Ese tema no iba referente a él..." 

"¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?"

"Siento tener que irme" - le replicó fríamente - "Pero me esperan"


	7. Compañeros de almuerzo

Taliyah y su equipo acababa de terminar una pelea en la grieta del invocador (con una derrota como resultado). Al ser mediodía se disponía a irse.

Pero antes de ir hacia el portal se topó con dos de sus compañeros. Uno era Rumble, el pesado mecánico, y el otro era Kog'Maw.

"Hey, jefa ¿a dónde vas?"

"Me vuelvo al laboratorio, a almorzar"

"Nosotros también... ¿vienes?"

"No sé, normalmente almuerzo con Viktor... ¿por qué no venís vosotros?"

"Viktor... uff... no me llevo tan bien con él..."

"A mí me cae..." - por un momento estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero se contuvo - "Bien..."

"De acuerdo, pues vayamos, ¿qué es lo peor que puede...."

La tejedora le tapó la boca con su mano antes de que pudiera completar la dichosa frase. Luego les guió hacia el laboratorio, pasando por el teletransportador.

"No me gusta ese trasto" 

"¿Por qué? Es bastante chulo"

"Imagina que alguna vez entramos y se mete una mosca, nos convertiríamos en una fusión de humanos, yordles, bichos del Vacío y mosca"

"Ves mucha... tele...."

El trío llegó a la cocina, donde la tejedora de piedra comenzó a hacer el almuerzo. Casi siempre hacía pasta porque era sencillo y le encantaba.

"¿Necesitas ayu...." - Kog'Maw vomitó en la entrada de la cocina

"No... entres... Kog'Maw"

"¿Y yo? ¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Aprecio la ayuda, pero creo que es mejor si vigilas a Kog'Maw"

"Buen punto"

La joven se puso a los fogones, mientras que sus compañeros se quedaron en el salón, haciendo compañía a Blitzcrank.

"EL AMO VIKTOR PARECE RETRASARSE HOY"

"¿Crees que le... moles.. tará que estemos aquí?"

"Nah, es comprensi... es... Taliyah le convencerá o algo"

"EL AMO VIKTOR TIENE CIERTO RENCOR ANTE USTED, RUMBLE"

"¿Hacia mí? Si soy un cacho de pan"

"¿No colabo... raste con él?"

"Un par de veces... se nos fue de las manos"

"Ahí tienes tu... respues... ta..."

"¡Chicos! ¡Ya está!"

El trío volvió a reunirse (junto con Blitzcrank) para el almuerzo. Parecía que la comida de Taliyah estaba buena y no era solamente comestible.

"Está bastante bueno"

"Muchas gracias" - sonrió la joven - "Yo... ¡Kog'Maw! ¡No te comas el plato!"

"Perdón... ahora te lo devuel..."

"¡No! Ya déjalo dentro..."

"RECUERDO QUE TALIYAH ES RESPONSABLE DEL MOBILIARIO Y DE LOS UTENSILIOS DE COCINA MIENTRAS EL AMO VIKTOR NO SE ENCUENTRA"

"¿Por qué no se... encarg... a... Vi?"

El yordle y la tejedora de piedras compartieron una mirada. Era obvio que dejar el laboratorio en manos de Vi era una mala idea.

"Taliyah" - le llamó una voz metálica

"Hola, Viktor" - le saludó la maga - "Kog'Maw y Rumble me acompañan en el almuerzo... espero que no te importe"

"No me importa que Kog'Maw te acompañe"

El heraldo de las máquinas dirigió cierta mirada al yordle azulado.

"Eh, soy de confianza"

"Hasta que explotas una casa, montas mal una Tenaza de Muerte, pierdes el control de tu creación y destruyes mi pared"

"Buen argum... ento"

"Eso son cosas del pasado"

"Yo jamás olvido... yordle..."

"Literalmente, tiene casi todo grabado en las lentes del casco"

"Taliyah, ¿qué te he dicho de revelar ese tipo de datos?"

"Que no deben filtrarse..." 

"En cuanto termines acude a mi sala de investigación, debes de ponerme al día acerca del estado de tu... equipo"

El científico se marchó, momento en que Kog'Maw vomitó el plato.


	8. Primer informe

La tejedora de piedra había invitado a dos de sus compañeros de equipo a almorzar al laboratorio de Viktor. En principio sin algún problema destacable.

Tras esto fue el mismo Viktor quien le exigió un informe detallado de cómo había sido su entrenamiento desde que le puso al mando.

"¿Ninguno? ¿Cómo que ninguno?"

"Pues eso... no noto ningún avance..." - dijo algo avergonzada

"¿Colaboráis como grupo?"

"A veces... quiero decir... a veces sí..."

"Y supongo que ya tendréis estrategias organizadas, parejas avanzada, técnicas combinatorias, sabréis cuales son las habilidades de los otros..."

"Emm... casi"

El heraldo de las máquinas sabía que Taliyah tenía potencial de liderazgo. El único problema era el que se temía desde el principio.

"Eres demasiado joven para liderar un equipo"

"¡No lo soy! ¡Soy completamente apta!"

"¿De verdad? Dime cuales son las habilidades que posee Bardo"

"Pues... crea un túnel de luz que nos transporta... puede paralizar al enemigo... habla con meeps... respira en el espacio..."

"También posee un instrumento que puede ralentizar a los enemigos y energía cósmica ilimitada"

"Estaba a punto de decirlo..."

"Lleváis meses actuando como equipo, ¿cuál es el fallo?"

"Bueno... no llevamos tanto tiempo..."

"Meses es suficiente para aprender algo tan básico"

"Eso sería si nos viésemos tan... a menudo..."

El heraldo de las máquinas le dirigió una fría mirada. Él sabía exactamente el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que fundó ese equipo.

"Taliyah, el motivo por el que reuní a tu equipo fue muy simple..."

"Ser vuestro reemplazo..." 

"No, os reuní para toda amenaza que no nosotros no pudiéramos neutralizar "

"Pues lo siento si no valgo para ser una supervillana" - se quejó la hechicera - "Ni siquiera quiero ser una Emisarios del Mal"

"¿No quieres seguir mis pasos?"

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!"

Las cibernéticas retinas del científico se quedaron mirando fijamente a una joven arrepentida de haberle gritado por algo tan trivial.

"Lamento que para ti sea tan malo la idea de llegar a ser como yo"

"Si... digo, no... yo... no quiero usar lo que me has enseñado para el mal..."

"¿Solo ves eso en lo que hago? ¿El bien y el mal?"

"No, pero... no quiero ser como vosotros..."

Por un momento la joven pudo notar cómo los ojos del doctor redujeron su intensidad, cómo si brillaran menos. Luego volvieron a su naturalidad.

"De acuerdo... haz lo que veas con ellos..."

"Viktor, no quería gritar..."

"He hablado" - le cortó en seco - "Ahora debo de seguir con mis experimentos..."

"Yo... lo siento..."

Taliyah obedeció, mostrándose algo deprimida por aquella conversación. No era nueva, para nada, pero siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

Aunque algo en lo que tenía razón era que como grupo eran bastante lamentables. Ahora es cuando tenía que cumplir su labor.

"Hey, jefa, ya estás libre del Doctor Tornillo"

"¿Me estabais esperando?"

"Claro, tenemos que regresar a la grieta, ¿no?"

"Siento lo del... pla... to..." - se disculpó Kog'Maw

"No pasa nada, ha sido... comprensible" - dijo piadosamente - "¿Nos vamos?"

"Venga, tenemos que seguir mejorando"

El heraldo de las máquinas observó esto desde las cámaras de su sala de investigación. En compañía del recién llegado Blitzcrank.

"AMO VIKTOR, ¿ACASO EL INFORME HA SIDO TAN DESASTROSO?"

"Ha sido desastroso en todos sus aspectos" - respondió a modo de afirmación

"¿QUIERE QUE GUARDE GRABACIONES DE SU CONVERSACIÓN?"

"No es necesario, me ha quedado bien claro..."

"¿SE ENCUENTRA DECEPCIONADO CON LA JOVEN TALIYAH?"

"En cierto sentido no... no estoy decepcionado con ella..."

El doctor podía estar orgulloso de que ella quisiera seguir su propio camino. Por eso mismo sabía que el día de mañana, cuando llegase su evolución, ella no estaría.


	9. Encuentro Meep

Es un día cualquiera en Freljord. Este sitio recubierto de escarcha es donde se encuentra Trundle, el Rey Troll, Jurado Troll y EjecuTroll.

Pero el tipo no está solo, ya que junto a él se encuentra Bardo y sus Meeps. Rammus también está presente haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

"Hey, Trundle, ¿me ayudas a levantar la bola?" - preguntó el armadurillo - "No puedo con mis cortas extremidades"

"Claro, no hay problema"

"........"

"¿Así está bien?"

"Perfecto, solo falta buscar botones"

"Oye, entiendo que Viktor quisiese hablar con Lissandra, ¿pero no usa esa cosa rara de los números?"

"¿Te refieres a la ciencia?"

"Eso mismo" - dijo el campeón azulado - "Me resulta raro"

"Bardo insistió, por los Meeps"

"¿Los Meeps?"

Los Meeps eran pequeños seres de luz que acompañaban a Bardo en sus viajes, siendo aliados en las travesías y también en los combates.

"........."

"A veces Bardo se deja llevar por los Meeps"

"Que tipo más raro"

"Yo más bien diría entrañable"

"........."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Pasa algo" - notó Trundle - "Están haciendo ruidos"

"Parece que está a punto de suceder algo"

Muchos Meeps comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del caminante, permitiendo que los otros dos campeones pudieran ver también la aurora boreal. 

Esto es un efecto de luz que podía verse a veces en Freljord.

"Así que querían ver la aurora"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Yo diría que sí, oye, ¿te apuntas a una batalla de bolas de nieve?"

"Eres demasiado paticorto"

"No me subestimes, aquí donde me ves soy el más famoso boleador de bolas de nieve de la caja de comentarios"

"¿De qué?"

"Nada, cosas de la cuarta pared"

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Hey, Bardo también se apunta"

Rammus y Bardo se colocaron en el lado derecho, Trundle en el izquierdo con algunos Meeps. La batalla comenzó con el troll teniendo mucha ventaja.

El armadillo apenas podía lanzar una por minuto por sus garras y el campeón estelar simplemente estaba quiero recibiendo bolazos.

"Creo que no entiende la dinámica del juego"

"Serviría más como portero" - dijo el rey

"......."

"Claro que no, la cosa es lanzarles nieve"

"........"

Bardo chasqueó los dedos y una especie de portal se abrió bajo sus bolas de nieve. Otro portal se abrió sobre la cabeza de Trundle, cayéndole encima toda la nieve.

"¡Eh! ¡Eso es hacer trampa!"

"Depende, ¿tienes el manual encima?"

"Meep, meep"

"Meep, meep"

"Ellos lo consideran empate, ¿te parece bien?"

"Claro" - dijo tras quitarse la nieve - "Otra casi victoria de Trundle"

En ese momento apareció Viktor, quien miró extrañado la escena.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿No se suponía que os dije que os fuerais?"

"Solo jugábamos con Trundle un poco"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"..........."

"Mientras no intercedáis en mis planes podéis ir a comprobar la no existencia del hombre de las nieves" - dijo friamente

"Bueno, siempre puedes unirte..."

"Negativo"

"O podemos tirarte..."

"Negativo"

"Tal vez puedas..."

"Negativo" 

"Lo pillo... ¿me llevas de regreso? no quiero que Bardo se pase de ciudad"

"Acompáñame" - contestó tras pensarlo por un momento

Rammus fue a marcharse cuando se volteó a despedirse de Trundle, quien estaba recogiendo su mazo/bastón de hielo.

"Un placer echar la tarde contigo, ya nos veremos"

"Puede, la liga es muy grande"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Creo que ellos opinan lo mismo"

"Nos vemos, rey de los trolls" - se despidió el doctor

Ambos campeones desaparecieron a través de un portal, dejando allí al gigante azulado en compañía de los Meeps y Bardo.


	10. Operando a Tristy

Taliyah ha dejado la mañana libre a su equipo, motivo por el que Rumble decidió darles algunos arreglos a Tristy, su máquina de combate.

A este le acompañaban dos campeones: Kog'Maw (compañero de tropa y bicho del Vacío) y Ziggs (antiguo aliado en su lucha contra Teemo).

"Rumble... quiero preguntarte algo..."

"Pues hazlo, pero pasame primero una llave inglesa"

"Va..." - el ser del Vacío vomitó una llave inglesa en su mano - "Lo siento..."

"No pasa nada... solo tengo que pensar que es aceite..."

"¿Qué pregunta era?" - se metió Ziggs de por medio - "Quiero saberlo, quiero saberlo"

"¿Por qué la llamas... Tristy?"

"La llamé así por un cuelgue que tuve"

"Lo sé, pero... ¿por qué sigue... llamándose así?"

"No puedo cambiar el nombre de la patente... culpa mía" - dijo sin dejar de operar los comandos - "Pero eso es historia"

"¿Te has fijado en..." - Kog'Maw vomitó una lata de aceite - "¿Otra chica?"

"En primer lugar sí, en segundo, deja de comerte las latas de aceite"

"Pero... pero..."

Ziggs estaba como espectador de la conversación, cosa que no le interesaba mucho, lo que sí le interesaban eran los controles de la máquina.

"Rumble, ¿puedo pulsar el botón rojo?"

"No, ese es peligroso"

"¿Y el botón azul?"

"Más peligroso todavía"

"¿Y el botón rosa?"

"¿Botón rosa? Ni idea, pero si está a tu alcance será peligroso"

El yordle sonrió mientras se disponía a pulsar el botón rosa, recibiendo un golpe de la llave inglesa de Rumble. Este parecía enfadado.

"Te estoy diciendo que no lo toques"

"¿Y para qué me has traído?"

"No te he traído, me has seguido diciendo que ayudarías" - dijo muy molesto - "Incluso Kog'Maw me está echando un cable"

"Limpian..." - vomita sobre los tubos - "Lo siento.. ya lo arreg... lo..."

"Mejor ayudarte a que intente matarte... otra vez"

"¿De qué sirve eso si cada botón podría matarnos?"

"Demasiadas armas... creo..."

Esto continuó un poco hasta que cierta yordle apareció por la sala en cuestión.

"¿Arreglando la máquina de combate?" - preguntó Tristana

"Sí, con ayuda de un amigo y de... Ziggs"

"¿Un amigo?" 

"Hola..." - saludó Kog'Maw

"Emm... hola" - saludó extrañada - "No sabía que eras amigo de Rumble"

"Si, es un..." - vomita lo que parece ser un diente - "Buen amigo..."

"Vale... Rumble, deberías de dejar de juntarte con gente rara..."

"¿Por qué? Yo mismo soy igual de raro que ellos... un poco menos"

"También es cierto"

La muchacha fue a recoger una de sus armas y se marchó, dejando que el campeón azulado prosiguiera con su trabajo.

"Rumble... ¿esa era la chica?"

"Bueno, pues... prefiero no hablar de ello"

"Se veía en buenos términos contigo"

"No es una amiga, pero tampoco la odio"

"Eso me pasa a mí con Teemo" - dijo Ziggs - "No le odio, pero quiero verle muerto"

"No creo que nos estemos refiriendo a lo mismo"

El mecánico saltó desde el asiento, observando cómo su máquina estaba finalmente arreglada y limpia. Tras su último encuentro con Teemo no quedó en muy buen estado.

"¿La probamos en la grieta del invocador?"

"¡Si! ¡Hagamos explotar cosas!"

"Preguntemos a... a.... al resto..."

"Si, claro, igual Taliyah se nos une" - dijo con una sonrisa - "O Elise, Bardo, Rammus..."

El trío se marchó hablando de sus cosas, charlando de sus cosas o esquivando otro de los vómitos del propio Kog'Maw.


	11. Pequeñas amigas

Era un día normal en el Instituto de Guerra, con Taliyah, Bardo y Rammus en la cafetería. Elise no se encontraba allí, pero es como si estuviera.

Por el motivo que fuese, esta les había dejado a cargo de algunas de sus arañas, las cuales aún eran demasiado pequeñas. Eran negras y con símbolos rojos.

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer de niñeras?"

"Es un favor que le hacemos a Elise, tampoco es para tanto"

"......."

"¿Ves? Bardo es más optimista"

Una de las arañas de puso sobre la cabeza de la maga, liándose un poco con su pelo y con las rocas que había en este.

"Se suben a todas partes..."

"Si, es gracioso ver cómo escalan a Bardo"

"......"

"Es cierto, ¿sabías que al año una persona come unas veinte arañas mientras duerme?" - comentó tranquilamente

"Eso es una leyenda urbana"

"No es una leyenda, lo dijo Heimerdinger"

Ambos hablaban de sus cosas mientras la Linterna se acercaba, mirando la escena con cierta confusión y curiosidad.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo con todas estas arañas?"

"Nos las ha dejado Elise... ¿quieres hacerte cargo de una?"

"No, lo que quiero es que las saquéis de aquí, esto es una cafetería"

"Comemos a diario con Kog'Maw, ¿no es eso más antihigiénico?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras mientras sostenía una de las arañas

"Dejadlas fuera..."

El equipo acabó haciéndole caso y sacaron a las cuatro arañas a uno de los patios traseros de la academia. Allí simplemente correteaban de un lado a otro.

"Me parece estúpido cuidar de arañas noxianas..."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"Porque acabarán explotando al final"

"Pero lo bonito es el recorrido hasta la explosión"

"Eso ha sonado a algo que diría Ziggs"

"Mmm, eso es algo malo..." - dijo con preocupación

Bardo era el que menos interactuaba con los arácnidos, simplemente estaba sentado y quieto mientras se subían encima suya.

Una de las arañas también parecía jugar con los meeps del caminante aéreo. 

"Taliyah, estoy aburrido, ¿te sabes algún chiste?"

"No soy de contar muchos chistes"

"¿Seguro? Vi tiene pinta de reírse mucho"

"Ya, pero yo prefiero reírme de ella" - dijo sonriente

"......."

"No, Bardo, no nos reímos de ti"

"......."

"No, a tu máscara no le ocurre nada"

La hechicera volteó la mirada hacia el suelo con aburrimiento, levantando una piedra y haciendo que levitara hasta Rammus.

"Oh, una piedra..."

"Estoy mejorando mis habilidades... creo..."

"A... a... atchús..." 

Cuando Rammus estornudo, Taliyah dejó caer la piedra sobre una de las arañas.

"¡Número Trece! Quiero decir... ¡araña!"

"Espera, quizás esté bien..."

Taliyah levantó nuevamente la piedra, momento en que la araña (viva) se lanzó contra su cara, obviamente algo enfadada.

"¡Quítmel arañ de cara!"

"No te he entendido, ¿puedes repetirlo?"

"¡Rmss!"

Bardo se acercó a su compañera y le quitó la araña de la cara, dejando marcas de arañazos en su rostro. Además estaba enfadada.

"¡Es la última vez que cuidamos de estos bichos!"

"Técnicamente son arácnidos..."

"¡Lo que sean!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Los gritos atrajeron a Kog'Maw, que parecía haber llegado en el momento oportuno.

"Hola Kog'Maw, estamos cuidando a las arañas de Elise"

"¿Las arañas... de Elise?"

Las cuatro arañas se quedaron mirando fijamente al ser del vacío, antes de ir tras él como alma que llevaba el diablo. En pocos segundos estaban montadas encima suya.

"Creo que les gustas" - comentó la chica

"Ayu... da..."


	12. Arañitas

Mientras que Taliyah y compañía cuidaban de las arañas de Elise (ver episodio anterior para más información), esta se encontraba en las Islas de las Sombras.

Sentada en lo que parecía ser un templete de mármol, estaba hablando con Kalista, el espíritu de la venganza de Runaterra y sobrina del Rey Arruinado.

"No hay problemas con las afiliaciones"

"¿De verdad? Creí que tal vez habría algo que me forzara a salir del grupito"

"¿No está cómoda?"

"En parte lo estoy, al fin de al cabo Kog'Maw está conmigo allí..."

"Pero no deja de ser una panda de raros"

"No es como Thresh, que está con un científico, un maestro ninja de las sombras, un tanque viviente... eso sí impresionan"

"¿Tu no eras de la Rosa Negra?"

"Hace mucho tiempo, cambié mis servicios por los de la diosa Vilemaw y el Rey"

No es la primera vez que la araña dudaba acerca de si pertenecer o no al grupo de Taliyah, de hecho ya conversó sobre este tema con Leblanc.

"Entonces si ya has terminado de quejarte puedes irte"

"Lo siento, seguro que tienes planes"

"Ninguno..."

"......."

"Fuera de aquí, araña..." - dijo fríamente

La gladiadora fantasma alzó la mano, invocando un agujero que llevaba a la academia. La Reina Araña volteó los ojos mientras murmuraba un insulto y cruzó.

Realmente no debería haberle contado esas cosas a Kalista, pero al ser la más cercana al Rey Arruinado es quién más sabe acerca de fracciones.

"Eh, Bardo" 

"......."

"¿Dónde están Taliyah y el resto?"

"........"

"¿En el patio? De acuerdo..."

La mujer estaba algo agobiada. Su estilo de vida era ir por libre y ocasionalmente estar con Koggy o Cassio o Leblanc, pero recientemente tuvo que cambiarla por culpa de Thresh.

"Hola, Elise" - le saludó Rammus

"Hola, Rammus, ¿cómo están las arañas?"

"Hemos tenido un pequeño problema"

"Define problema..." - dijo fríamente

La campeona se quedó con los ojos abiertos cuando vio la escena. Todas las arañas estaban sobre Kog'Maw, durmiendo e impidiendo que pudiera moverse.

"Ayu.. da..."

"Oh, Koggy, que monada... durmiendo con mis pequeñas..."

"En realidad parece que sufre" - dijo Taliyah

"No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de ser papá..."

"Elise... ayu... da..."

Elise comenzó a retirar a todas sus arañas con cuidado, recogiendo al final a Kog'Maw con un abrazo, que parecía iba a cortar el aire del bicho.

"Estabas tan tierno rodeado de las arañitas"

"Ayu... da..."

"Taliyah" - le llamó Rammus- "¿No deberíamos ayudar..."

"Bueno, Elise, no os interrumpimos más" - sonrió la hechicera - "Rammus y yo tenemos que ir a la grieta del invocador y todo eso..."

"Pero... Taliyah..."

"¿Quieres ver como esa noxiana besa a Kog'Maw? Porque yo no..."

"Kog'Maw, nos vemos luego, pásalo bien..."

"¿Chicos?" 

Realmente eran los momentos como estos los que hacían que Elise diera un paso hacia atrás. No podía tomar una decisión respecto a permanecer en el grupo.

¿Llegaría el momento en que podría decidirse?

"Elise... me cuesta... respirar..."

"Oh, lo siento, Koggy, no esperaba verte así de mono..."

_Deberías escucharte cuando hablas, estúpida araña... lo que menos necesitas es valorarte tan poco delante de Kogg... de Kog'Maw...._

"Por... cierto, Elise, ¿dónde estabas?"

"Había quedado con Kalista para hablar... del Rey Arruinado..."

"¿Del Rey Arruinado? ¿Ha ocurrido algo serio?"

"No... de momento no es... serio..."

Elise esbozó una falsa sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza.


	13. Avergonzada

Era un día nuevo y como cada mañana Taliyah estaba reunida con su grupo. Bardo aún no había llegado pero si que estaban Rumble y el resto.

Estaban tomando una taza de chocolate, a excepción de Elise que bebía café. Todos escuchaban una de las muchas historias del yordle.

"Y entonces el poli no era un poli, era uno de esos androides del futuro"

"¿Y eso lo viste en la tele?"

"Si, después su brazo tomaba una forma líquida y..."

"¿Líquida? No era un... ro..." - Kog'Maw escupió unas tuercas 

"De acuerdo, mejor te ves la película..."

"¿Por qué tarda tanto Bardo?" - se quejó Elise - "Solo tenemos un soporte en el equipo"

"Podría ir yo de sustituto" - dijo Rammus

"¿No sería un poco raro?"

"Cuando Veigar y Lulu se conocieron, él estaba en la línea inferior"

"No es lo mismo" - aclaró Taliyah

"Cierto, mejor ve tu arriba, kog'maw al medio y yo voy abajo con Taliyah"

"Es lo peor que he oído en mucho tiempo" - dijo una fría voz

La maga de Shurima volteó cuando reconoció la voz de Viktor, quien estaba acompañado de Diana. Ambos esperaban a que Thresh y Evelynn terminaran de hablar.

"Buenos días, Viktor, ¿vigilando a la niña?"

"Buenos días, Elise, cierta nigromante tenía que hablar con el carcelero" - dijo fríamente antes de dirigirse a Rumble - "Y tu idea es lamentable"

"Al menos no me has insultado de forma más despectiva..."

"Me gustaría escuchar una mejor"

"¿Por qué no vais al Abismo de los Lamentos?"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, recordando que la Grieta del Invocador no era la única zona donde podían competir contra otros campeones.

"Eres un tipo listo" 

"Gracias, armadillo" - dijo sin darle importancia - "Taliyah, hoy regresaré tarde"

"De acuerdo..." - contestó algo distraída

"No dejes que Vi toque mis ordenadores"

"Vale...."

"Y nada de que prenda fuego a algo"

"Sé qué hacer si pasa, papá"

"¿Papá?"

El silencio se hizo por algunos segundos antes de que la hechicera se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose bastante.

"¡Doctor! ¡Quería decir doctor!"

"¡Jajajajaja!" - empezó a reír la Reina Araña

"¿Taliyah es hija... de Viktor...?" 

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo no quería decir eso! ¡Se me ha..."

"Viktor, nuestro compañero ya ha terminado" - le avisó Diana - "¿Has terminado con tus momentos de paternidad?"

"Nos vemos más tarde, hija"

Ambos Emisarios del Mal se marcharon, dejando a la joven bruja tapándose el rostro con las manos, con su compañera más adulta aún riendo.

"Te ha llamado hija, eso es que te tiene cariño también"

"Rammus para..."

"¿Y qué si le has llamado papá aún teniendo uno vivo?"

"Rammus..."

"Y Viktor no bromea, así que te ha contestado en ser..."

"¡Rammus! ¡Para ya!"

"No debería darte vergüenza, Taliyah" - dijo Elise - "Seguro que Viktor es muy bueno dándote un beso de buenas noches y leyéndote un cuento"

"¡Elise! ¡Por favor para!" - gritó avergonzada

Independientemente de cómo fuese su relación con el científico, la chiquilla jamás pensaría en comentarlo delante de ellos...

"Es normal que le tengas cariño, has pasado una serie entera con él"

"Dejad a la chica en paz" - le dijo el yordle - "Ya solucionará sus problemas sentimentales"

"¡Rumble!"

La tejedora de piedras alzó una roca y se la tiró al mecánico a la cara. Este se encontraba muy dolorido tras el golpe.

"¡Si te he defendido! ¡No me tires piedras!"

"Entonces... ¿Vi es tu mamá?" - preguntó el ser del vacío

Elise volvió a reír con una gran carcajada para disgusto de Taliyah.

"Quiero morirme..."


	14. Hechizos en práctica

Taliyah sabía manejar las piedras y rocas como cualquier maga elemental que se precie, pero en el resto de la magia aún estaba muy verde.

Es por esto que Viktor le pidió a Veigar (maestro del mal) que le enseñara alguno de los hechizos más básicos. Inicialmente se negó, pero fue convencido por...

"¡Rumble! ¡No le cuentes esa historia!"

"Pero si es muy divertida y emotiva"

"¡Hazlo y te tiraré por un barranco!"

"Bueno, Veigar, te la contaré en otro momen..."

Una roca golpeó rápidamente al yordle azulado, que cayó inconsciente al suelo. De hecho parecía incluso herido... pero al brujo no le importó mucho.

"Viktor me dijo que te enseñara algún hechizo..."

"Si, quiere que me centre en mi entrenamiento"

"¿Has pensado en alguno en específico?"

"Bueno... he estado viendo algunos sencillos y... el hechizo de Prender..."

"¿De Prender? ¿Para qué lo usarás?"

"Hacer hogueras... combates..."

Rumble se levantó en ese momento, quitándose la tierra de encima y acercándose a su compañero yordle. Parecía muy confundido.

"¿Quién me ha pegado con una piedra?"

"La bruja del oeste" 

"También podría usar el Prender para quemar a este tipo"

"¡Hey! Que yo acabo de levantarme"

"Veo que lleváis una buena... amistad..."

"Siempre encuentra la forma de enfadarme con lo que dice"

"Pero no lo hago con maldad... díselo, Veigar"

"Atacaste a Lulu, fallaste en atacar a Teemo, explotaste mi mansión, le ocasionaste problemas a Viktor, atraiste a Camille... ¿quieres que siga?"

"También tengo una amplia lista de logros"

Ambos yordles comenzaron a discutir y la verdad es que era comprensible, habían sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y tenían sus historias.

"Emm, Veigar, siento interrumpir, pero el hechizo..."

"Cierto, cuanto antes lo aprendas antes le incinerarás"

"¡Eh! ¡Qué sigo aquí delante!"

"Primero tienes que canalizar tu magia en una de tus manos o en algún objeto" - explicó haciendo caso omiso a Rumble

"De acuerdo..." - dijo extendiendo el brazo

"Piensa que tu magia va tomando calor..."

"Vale... lo intento..."

"Y luego darle la forma de una llama..."

La tejedora de piedras respiró hondo e intentó concentrar su magia en su mano derecha, cómo le habían dicho. Y tras unos segundos comenzó a emerger una llama.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡lo estoy haciendo!"

"Recuerda darle la forma de una llama"

"Venga, Taliyah, que tú puedes hacerlo"

La maga finalmente invocó una llama de fuego en una de sus manos, sonriendo de alegría. No obstante esto duró poco, pues rápidamente gritó...

"¡Aaaah! ¡Me está quemando!"

"Por supuesto, es fuego al fin de al cabo"

"¡Quema mucho!" - dijo lanzando la llama

La llama casi golpea de lleno a Rumble, quien pudo esquivarla por muy poco.

"¡Eh! Casi haces yordle a la parrilla de mi"

"¿Por qué ha empezado a quemarme? ¿No es fuego mágico?"

"Quema porque es fuego... pensé que serías algo inteligente al vivir con Viktor..."

"¡No lo estoy diciendo por eso!"

"Primero debes invocarlo, que te queme o no ya es práctica"

"Al menos ya sabes lanzar llamas..." - murmuró el mecánico

"Si, solo te falta un poco de puntería"

"Veigar, no le des más ideas..." 

"De hecho, tu utilizas un lanzallamas, realmente podrías ayudarme, ninguno del resto utilizan ese tipo de hechizos"

El yordle azulado se paró a pensar al respecto. Podría salir muy herido pero... eso implicaría un entrenamiento más personal o mínimo tiempo juntos.


	15. La historia de Priscilla

Leblanc no era una campeona que fuera a menudo por el instituto de guerra, de hecho recuerda haber intentado amenazar de muerte a los organizadores una vez.

Pero como campeona debía ir a arreglar unos papeles noxianos. Fue en la cafetería que se encontró a un par de campeones peculiares.

"Te estoy diciendo que me lanzó una llama de Prender, ¿tu lo ves normal?"

"Bueno... ¿espíritu ardiente?" - preguntó Rammus

"Y tan ardiente..."

"Tío, que tiene dieciséis años"

"No lo decía en ese sentido... y tiene diecisiete" - dijo Rumble con los ojos entrecerrados - "Por cierto, ¿dónde están el resto? somos un grupo de seis"

"Bardo tenía que hacer algo en un planeta... Taliyah ni idea y seguro que Elise está con Kog'Maw... lo típico" 

"Esos dos no cambian... oye, ¿cómo crees que serían sus hijos?"

"Esa es una pregunta..."

Fue con esa cuestión que apareció la Embustera, la Dama Noxiana, la Musa del Engaño, sentándose en el habitual sitio de Elise.

"Hola, chicos, estáis hablando de algo que es de mi interés"

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó el yordle

"Leblanc, tiempo sin vernos" 

"Si, desde que intenté matar a Veigar"

"¿Es cosa mía o mucha gente ha intentado matar a Veigar?"

"Leblanc, Vladimir, Rengar, Malzahar, Fiddlesticks, Shaco, Nocturne, Katarina, Draaaven, Darius, Brand y la lista sigue"

"Indirectamente yo también en una ocasión..."

"Retomando el tema, ¿cómo creéis que serían los hijos de Kog'Maw y Elise?"

"Yo tengo una teoría" - dijo el yordle - "Serían como poros, peluditos, tal vez negros, con muchos ojos y patas del vacío..."

"Perturbador..."

"Yo creo que depende, si es niño bicho del vacío, si es niña bicho normal"

"Si os escuchara la Reina Araña..."

"Oye, ¿eso de Reina es algo verídico o es un apodo?"

"Buena pregunta, Rumble"

"Elise es considerada la reina de todas las arañas, así que técnicamente es una reina... entre insectos... aún recuerdo cuando me lo dijo"

"¿Fue un momento cómico o aterrador?"

"Para una persona normal un mayor extremo, pero para mí fue bastante gracioso"

"¿Y quién era la reina antes de ella?"

"¿La anterior Reina Araña? Pues... fue una tal Priscilla"

"Priscilla... que nombre más feo" - dijo el mecánico

"Pues deberías haberla visto" - dijo Leblanc sonriente - "De cintura para arriba era humana y de cintura para abajo tenía cuatro enormes piernas de araña"

"¿Como Urgot? Porque todos quieren a Urgot"

"Rammus, Urgot da asco..."

"¿Por qué da asco? Solo es un tipo con una ametralladora por mano"

"Da asco... Urgot da asco..."

Muy pocos son las personas que podían comprender al pobre y reworkeado Urgot...

"El caso es que llevaba siempre un vestido morado y un paraguas..."

"Los paraguas son bastante sofisticados" 

"Elise debió estar loca para involucrarse con esa tipa"

"En realidad ella le tenía mucho cariño..."

"¿Elise le tiene cariño a otra persona que no es Kog'Maw?"

Leblanc recordó una historia que le contó Elise, acerca de su niñez. Ella se perdió en un bosque mientras llovía y una mujer le llevó bajo su paraguas.

La mujer era hermosa pero tenía piernas de araña, motivo por el que era temida. Según la noxiana ese fue el momento en que se interesó por las arañas.

"Igual que con Urgot, hay quienes le tienen cariño, incluso tiene novia"

"No me lo recuerdes..."

"Bueno, tras cotillear sobre Elise creo que me voy a ir, no tengo mucho más que hablar con vosotros dos"

"¿Cómo debemos tomarnos eso?" - preguntó Rumble

"Le daremos saludos a Elise de tu parte"

El dúo siguió conversando de cosas poco relevantes, uniéndose Kog'Maw poco después, pero sin Elise acompañándolo, como pensaron.

Elise se encontraba en su base del Bosque Aullador, a punto de tomar el té con Priscilla.


	16. La antigua reina

Mientras Rumble y Rammus mantenían una extraña conversación con Leblanc acerca de la descendencia de Elise y Kog'Maw... la Reina Araña tenía otros planes.

Ella había ido a su casa del Bosque Retorcido, donde había quedado con su amiga Priscilla, la antigua soberana de las arañas. Junto a ella estaba Taliyah.

"Taliyah, ¿te ocurre algo?"

"Bueno... le dije a Viktor que iba a ayudarle..."

"Tonterías, seguro que él puede apañárselas"

"Tu sabes..."

"Tiene un tercer brazo, que lo utilice"

"Precisamente debería ser su mayor problema si..."

En mitad de la conversación apareció una mujer con cuatro piernas de araña y traje morado. Tenía un sombrero a juego y de cintura para arriba era humana.

"Espero que no seáis muy exquisitas con el té..."

"Descuida, Priscilla, si alguien sabe hacer té eres tu"

"Yo... yo no tomo demasiado té..." 

"Elise, tu amiguita es demasiado tímida" - dijo sonriente - "Como si fuera una pequeña mosca en la red de la araña..."

Esta frase no le sintió demasiado bien a la joven maga, quien empezó a tener sudores fríos por el nerviosismo y el miedo.

"Ella es una compañera de equipo... pensé que le vendría bien conocerte, ya que soy su mayor influencia femenina"

"¿Lo eres?"

"Escoge entre yo o Vi"

"Definitivamente lo eres"

"Tiene personalidad, debe de saber un poco... ¿agridulce?"

"¿Lo dice en serio o en broma?" - preguntó la hechicera en voz baja

"Taliyah... lo dice en serio"

La mujer se levantó un momento para coger un libro de la estantería, luego se lo acercó a Taliyah para que lo mirase. Realmente era un albúm de fotos.

Había muy pocas fotos y todas antiguas, pero una de ellas destacaba sobre las otras. Era de ella, con el mismo aspecto, junto a una niña de pelo negro.

"Elise... ¿está eres tú?"

"Si, era muy atractiva ya en mi juventud, ¿verdad?"

"¿De cuándo es esa foto?"

"No me gusta hablar de mi edad, algún día tu tampoco podrás"

"Conocí a Elise cuando era una pequeña Noxiana, ni siquiera existía la Rosa Negra en aquel entonces... pensar en ello me hace sentir vieja"

"No sabía que la conocieras de tanto tiempo"

"Conocí a Priscilla mucho antes que a Evelynn o Leblanc"

"Si, en esos tiempos yo era la Reina Araña"

"Espera, ¿había otras reinas antes que Elise? Siempre pensé que solo era un título"

"No es solo un título" - le dijo su compañera fríamente - "Es el nombre que tiene la realeza de una raza tan letal y oscura como son las arañas"

"Vale... lo pillo..."

"Dime... Taliyah, ¿cómo es que una jovencita como tú está aliada con Elise?"

"Bueno... la conocí en una invasión de arañas... en un laboratorio..."

Realmente era sorprendente cuántos problemas relacionados con arañas ocurrían cada año a distintos campeones.

"Resulta que ambas conocemos al mismo científico loco" - explicó Elise - "Y una cosa llevó a la otra... los hilos de la vida"

"¿Y le has enseñado algún truco ya?"

"No creo que quiera aprender a lanzar telas de araña"

"Es una buena idea, pero prefiero centrarme en otro tipo de magia..."

"¿Y de seducción?"

La joven hechicera escupió todo el té que estaba tomando, era obvio que se esperaba algo así de Elise, pero no de aquella anciana mujer.

"Tengo pensado empezar por que se peine bien"

"¡Eh! Cof cof... no necesito ese tipo de consejos..."

"¿No los necesita? Dime que no es como Evelynn"

"Priscilla, nadie es como Evelynn..."

"Gracias al cielo y a Vilemaw..."

La tarde acabó pasando y finalmente llegó el momento de marcharse. A veces Elise disfrutaba de estos momentos, de visitar a su amiga.


	17. Pequeña hiperactiva

Tras algunos días de descanso y disfrute personal, el grupo de Taliyah tenía planeado volver a reunirse en la cafetería para discutir qué iban a hacer.

Mientras tanto, una joven campeona de larga melena se encuentra dando saltos por los pasillos, ella está acompañando a Bardo.

"¡Guau! ¿Y dices que la maga puede levantar piedras?"

"........"

"¡Eso es tan guay!" 

"........"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué también hay un yordle y una mujer araña?"

Ambos caminaban en una charla aparentemente unilateral, encontrándose a los pocos pasos con Kog'Maw, la boca del Vacío.

"Buenos días, Bardo" - saludó el ser

"......."

"¿También vas a la cafetería?"

"¡Hola!" - gritó la joven

"Ho... la..." - respondió sorprendido - "¿Quién eres tu?"

"¡Soy Zoe! ¡Amiga de Bardo!"

"Emm...."

"¡Tu tienes que ser Kog'Maw!"

"Yo...."

La joven le agarró de las patitas y empezó a dar vueltas de alegría, con estrellas surgiendo de su cabello a medida que daban vueltas.

"Ah... yo.... blurggg..." - Kog'Maw vomitó el desayuno

"Ups, lo siento mucho"

"Arrgg..."

"......."

"Bardo, ¿puedo acompañaros a la cafetería? ¡quiero conocer a esa maga!"

"¿Maga? ¿Se refiere a Tali... blurrg..."

Esta vez salió una especie de cráneo, aunque esto era medianamente normal. El trío decidió dejar esto de lado cuando apareció Rumble.

"Buenos días, chi... urggg... que asco..."

"Culpa mía..."

"Mi estómago ya se está acostumbrando"

"¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Zoe!"

"¿Eh? ¿Quién es la niña?" - preguntó el yordle

"¡He dicho que me llamo Zoe!" 

"......."

"¿Aspecto? ¿Qué diablos es un aspec..."

La chica agarró al yordle de los hombros y le empezó a agitar de atrás a delante, todo con una asombrosa energía y una sonrisa.

"¡Me alegro mucho de conocerte!"

"¡Vale! ¡Pero detente ya!" - gritó enojado

"¡Me han dicho que trabajáis con una gran maga!" - gritó tras soltarle - "¡Me muero de ganas por conocerla!"

"¿Gran maga? ¿Habla de Taliyah?"

"¡Si! ¡Esa misma!"

"Bueno, tanto como gran maga..."

"Pero puede levantar.... blurrgg..."

"......."

"Si, eso ha sido asqueroso... ¿vamos a la cafetería?"

"¡Si! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero conocer ya a la maga!"

La joven se marchó corriendo, adelantando al trío de campeones. 

"¿Seguro que es un aspecto?"

"......."

"Si tu lo dices..."

En la cafetería había algunos campeones, pero ella se concentró en localizar a la maga, la cual no veía por ningún lado.

"Vaya, parece que no ha llegado" - dijo Rumble

"Jo... ¿todavía no ha llegado?"

"Podemos esperar... la..." 

"Cierto... eh, pero ahí está Rammus"

"¿Rammus? ¿Es otro miembro del..."

Ante los ojos de Zoe había una especie de criatura deforme, con garras que podían despedazar a cualquiera, ojos penetrantes y múltiples pinchos mortales.

Ese ser avanzaba, retumbando un poco con cada pisaba que daba.

"¡Aaaahhhh!" - gritó fuertemente

"¡Zoe! ¡¿Qué sucede?!" 

"¡Un monstruo!"

"¿Un monstruo? ¿Dónde?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

El armadurillo ya se encontraba frente a ellos, muy calmado y tranquilo al contrario que la joven. Lo cual era muy curioso.

"Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal todo?" - preguntó mientras veía a Zoe - "¿Quién es ella?"

"¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Criatura infernal!"

"¿Criatura infernal? Si soy un cacho de pan"

"Zoe, él es Rammus, es miembro de nuestro equipo"

"¿Miembro del equipo? ¡Mientes! ¡Seguro que quiere comerse vuestras entrañas y carne junto a un montón de huesos!"

"¿Eso no es de una peli?" - preguntó el armadillo

"¡Eh! ¿Qué es todo ese ruido tan temprano?"

Zoe se giró para ver a una mujercita con ropas tradicionales y pelo marrón. Era Taliyah.


	18. Señorita Taliyah

Zoe, aspecto de Targon y casi una semidiosa, era amiga de Bardo y tras escuchar las historias de su grupo y Taliyah quiso conocerla inmediatamente. 

No tuvo problemas con conocer a Rumble o a Kog'Maw, pero en el caso de Rammus era distinto, pues parecía tenerle cierto temor... hasta que llegó Taliyah.

"¿Ya estáis armando jaleo tan temprano?"

"......."

"Rumble, ¿qué has hecho ahora?"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué insinúas que he sido yo?"

"Porque siempre eres tu..."

La joven maga desvió la mirada hacia Zoe, quien le miraba con los ojos iluminados y llenos de admiración. Esto incomodó un poco a la hechicera.

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¡Mi nombre es Zoe!" - gritó mientras le agarraba de las manos - "¡Es un gusto conocerle! ¡Señorita Taliyah!"

"Vale... gracias..."

"Ella es Zoe..." - le dijo el bicho del vacío - "Una amiga de Bardo..."

"¡Bardo me ha dicho que eres una gran maga!"

"Bueno, eso es muy discutible" - admitió mirando hacia otro lado

"......."

"¿Y a qué venían los gritos?"

"Creo que ha sido por mi culpa" - dijo Rammus - "Me presente y..."

"¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Largo de aquí maldito monstruo!" 

"¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde?" 

"¡Tu eres el maldito monstruo!"

"¿Yo? Si soy un armadurillo" - argumentó con orgullo

"Zoe, este no es un monstruo, es Rammus, un compañero de equipo"

La joven con melena se ocultó detrás de Taliyah a pesar de que tenían una altura similar. Ella miraba de arriba a abajo al armadillo.

Era imposible que ese ser salido del infierno y de aspecto de devorar niños pudiera ser un miembro de su equipo. Tan solo sus amarillentos ojos.

"Rammus no haría daño... ni a una... mosca..."

"Gracias, Kog'Maw, pero supongo que mi aspecto es algo... intimidante"

"Eres un ser salido de los sueños y pesadillas más oscuras que he visto en mi larga existencia..." - dijo bruscamente

"¡Zoe! ¡No insultes a Rammus!" - le regañó Taliyah

"Pero señorita Taliyah, ¿no puede verlo? ¿por qué tiene esos ojos amarillos?"

"Para ver en la oscuridad" - explicó Rammus

"¿Y esos pinchos?"

"Para poder rodar por la arena"

"¿Y esa extraña piel verde?"

"De nacimiento"

"¿Y por qué tienes esas letales garras?"

"Para abrir latas de conserva, supongo"

Esto no convencía en absoluto a la joven cósmica.

"También ha sido un aliado muy valioso" - argumentó el yordle - "Ayudando a Veigar, dando consejos a la gente... incluso tiene novia"

"¿Veigar? ¿Ese maligno hechicero que quiere someter al planeta?"

"Maldita sea... se toma en serio a Veigar..." - murmuró Rumble

"¡Y no solo eso! ¡Da consejos a villanos como él! ¡Incluso a sometido y secuestrado a una chica para sus mazmorras!"

"Tiene gracia lo de las mazmorras..."

"¡También tiene un historial de preso!"

"Rumble, para de hablar ahora" - le dijo Taliyah algo enfadada

Con cada dato que intentaban aportar más empeoraban la cosa, haciendo que la chica comenzara a temblar tras la maga.

"Zoe, ¿te apetece que demos un paseo?" 

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Señorita Taliyah!"

"Bien, chicos, nos vemos en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo que tu digas" - le despidió el armadillo

"¡Corramos antes de que nos devore!"

"Zoe... por favor..."

Ambas chicas se marcharon a dar una vuelta mientras se calmaba el ambiente, creando un pequeño silencio en el cuarteto.

"Entonces... ¿doy miedo?"

"Ni por asomo das miedo"

"......."

"No... para nada... blurrrg..."

"Ah, eso es bien" - dijo tranquilamente


	19. Vino del espacio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de las Arañas Galácticas"

Estaba atardeciendo y el grupete formado por Rumble, Elise, Taliyah y Rammus pasaban el tiempo libre en los jardines de la academia de guerra.

Kog'Maw y Bardo estaban en una partida a parte y para terminar su entrenamiento diario tenían que estar todos presentes. Aún así tenían tiempo de descansar.

"Está bonita la puesta de sol" - comentó la reina araña

"Si, es muy tranquilizadora"

"Ojala estuviera aquí Koggy para verla con él"

"Veo que le tienes muchísimo aprecio..."

"Por supuesto, me es imposible resistirme a él" - dijo manteniendo su elegancia - "Al menos tu estás acompañada"

"¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas?"

Taliyah miró a la izquierda, donde el yordle azulado estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Parecía que el cansancio había podido con él.

"Es agradable cuando no habla tanto"

"¿Seguro que no te haces la dura? Porque Cassio se ponía igual que tu"

"No me compares con esa noxiana..."

"Te recuerdo que yo también soy noxiana... y amiga suya"

La tejedora de piedras se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en ello. Realmente era una Noxiana... y también agradable...

"Chicas" - les llamaba Rammus - "¿Habéis oído hablar de una estrella verde?"

"¿Estrella verde? ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Lo digo por eso..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué..."

Una especie de objeto rodeado por un aura verde estaba cayendo a gran velocidad hacia donde ellos estaban. Cosa que alteró bastante a ambas mujeres.

"¡¿Por qué no nos has avisado antes?!" - gritó Elise

"Acaba de aparecer ahora, y estabais con una conversación interesante"

"¡Cállaos y moveos!" 

Taliyah se apresuró a tirar una piedra a Rumble para que se espabilara mientras corría con el armadurillo y la reina araña.

El yordle azulado se medio despertó por el golpe que le metió la piedra.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido...? ¿Una roca?"

"¡Quítate de ahí ahora mismo!"

"¿Por qué? Solo estaba descan..."

Pero la estrella golpeó al campeón ingeniero, a la par que liberaba una enorme luz de color verde muy brillante.

"¡Te dije que salieras de ahí!" - le gritó Taliyah

"Espera, no escucho sus habituales quejas"

"¿Qué es eso de ahí? Una... araña..."

Una araña morada de patas verdes salió entre la tierra levantada. Era muy rara y de un aspecto casi tecnológico, similar a las cosas que Viktor creaba.

De entre la tierra también estaba la silueta del yordle.

"Que araña más rara..." - dijo Elise observándola en la distancia

"¡Eso te pasa por estar todo el día holgazaneando!"

"Taliyah... sigue sin quejarte..."

"¿Rumble? ¿estás bien?"

El campeón emergió para hacerse visible, demostrando tener los ojos de un color verde brillante y lo que parecía una mordedura en su mano.

Rumble levantó su Pistola Escupellamas y lanzó sus llamaradas contra su equipo, quienes pudieron esquivarlo por suerte.

"¡Rumble! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

"Taliyah" - le llamó Elise - "No te está escuchando"

"¿No me está escuchando?"

"Esa araña le está controlando..."

La araña rápidamente se colocó tras el yordle, quien sacó otra arma de su cinturón. En este caso era una pistola que llevaba en el cañón un arpón.

"Va a atacar de nuevo"

"Maldita sea...." - gruñía la joven maga

Su compañero les atacó con ambas armas, momento en que Taliyah usó su Empujón Sísmico para levantarle y que su ataque se desviara.

"¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" - preguntó Rammus

"¡Quitaos de en medio!" 

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?"

"Pues..." - el armadurillo se giró extrañado - "Oh, mejor nos quitamos de en medio"

Las mujeres hicieron caso y se apartaron, momento en que una bola de nieve gigante avanzó a gran velocidad, golpeando y sepultando al yordle.


	20. La araña de otro mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de las Arañas Galácticas"

Una extraña araña había caído desde el cielo en los jardines de la academia de guerra, en forma de estrella fugaz. Esta araña a su vez había poseído a Rumble.

El yordle atacó a sus compañeros tras ser infectado, al menos hasta que una bola de nieve gigante le dejó fuera de combate.

"¿Una bola de nieve?" - preguntó la hechicera

"¡Culpa mía!"

"¿Quién es ese niñ...? ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!"

Un niño con pelo azul y ropas de invierno apareció en compañía de un gigantesco ser azulado con pelaje blanco, cuatro brazos y cuernos de ciervo.

"Hola, buenas tardes" - saludó el chico - "Yo soy Nunu y este es Willump"

"¡Willump!"

"Se nos ha escapado la bola de nieve..."

"Tranquilo..." - murmulló Taliyah aún sorprendida

"Nos ha venido como agua de Mayo" - dijo Rammus

Algo se estaba moviendo entre la nieve y se pudo ver el brazo de Rumble emergiendo, intentando salir de ese montón de nieve.

"Oh, será mejor que ayude a vuestro amigo"

"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te acerques!" - gritó Elise

"¿No acercarme? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

El yordle salió finalmente, agarrando con fuerza a Nunu y todavía con los ojos verdes.

"¡Willump!" - gritó el yeti

"¡Eh! ¡Rumble! ¡Suelta tío!"

Una araña trepó por el brazo de Rumble y caminó hasta el cuello de Nunu, al cual mordió, convirtiendo sus ojos poco a poco en color verde.

"¡Ha infectado a Nunu!" - gritó la hechicera

"¡Willump!" 

"No vayas Willump" - le advirtió el armadurillo - "Podría infectarte a ti también"

"¡Willump!"

El yeti comenzó a rodearse de un aura azulada mientras se le veía más enfadado a cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras esto sucedía, Rumble y Nunu avanzaban.

"Elise, ¿no puedes controlar a esa cosa?" - preguntó la chica

"Me temo que esa cosa no es de este mundo..."

"Creo que eso ya había quedado claro"

Ambas miraron al armadurillo, quien al contrario estaba sumamente tranquilo.

"¿Qué? Todos hemos visto cómo caía del cielo"

"¡Willump!"

"Chicos, ¿alguien puede ver a la araña?

El arácnido del espacio estaba corriendo para ir a por el yeti, cosa que preocupó a los campeones, pues la fuerza de esa bestia era muy grande.

"¡Willump! ¡Quítate de ahí ahora mismo!"

"Quizás deberíamos dejarle" - dijo Rammus

"¿Estás loco?"

"No, pero algo me dice que él tampoco"

El gigante del hielo llevó su poder helador al máximo y luego usó su Cero Absoluto contra los campeones enemigos con total precisión.

Rumble y Nunu se quedaron clavados al suelo, congelados, mientras que la araña del espacio estaba completamente recubierto de escarcha.

"¿Creéis que están muertos?" - preguntó Rammus

"¿Eh?... oh... ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué me has tirado una roca?!" - gritó el yordle

"¡Rumble! ¡Has vuelto!" - gritó la maga alegremente

"Claro que sí... pero, ¿dónde he ido?"

"¡Willump!" 

"Chico, ¿a qué viene ese vocabulario?" - preguntó Nunu - "¿Y por qué has usado tu Cero Absoluto?"

El animal corrió hasta su amigo, levantándolo del hielo y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras sonreía como un animalito.

"Bonito reencuentro, pero ¿podríais sacarme de aquí?"

"Oh, si, por supuesto" 

Nunu alzó su mano y provocó que el hielo que mantenía a Rumble pegado al suelo se fuera descongelando. Luego respiró con alivio.

"Será mejor que yo recoja esto..." - dijo Taliyah

"¿Vas a llevarte la araña?"

"Si, seguro que Viktor encuentra una explicación o algo"


	21. Espécimen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de las Arañas Galácticas"

Había sido un día muy agotador en la academia de guerra, donde el grupo de Rammus y la tejedora de piedras enfrentó a una araña extraterrestre.

Debido a esto Taliyah se está despertando al día siguiente muy cansada, y aún con la araña congelada que se llevó de aquel encuentro. Se vistió y acudió a Viktor.

"Viktor, ¿estás ocupado?" - preguntó la chica

"Siempre estoy ocupado en algo, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Vengo por el informe de ayer..."

"Curioso que muestres... iniciativa..."

La maga le enseñó al congelado arácnido, lo cual sorprendió al científico.

"Bien, inicia pues tu informe"

"Tras los entrenamientos habituales me encontraba descan... elaborando el... ¿informe? con Elise, Rammus y Rumble..."

"¿Dónde estaban los otros?"

"Aún en la grieta... el caso es que cayó del cielo y poseyó a Rumble y a Nunu" 

"¿Les poseyó? ¿Cómo les poseyó?"

"Les mordió y parecían obedecerle o algo así..."

El científico supremo pensó un poco en todos los datos, recordando que no era la primera vez que algo del espacio caía a la tierra.

"Bien, lo pondré en una vitrina de carbono y lo escanearé"

"¿Te importa si lo observo?"

"No, no me importa, ¿pero no deberías irte pronto?"

"Bueno... esto es parte de mi formación, ¿no?"

"Escúchame" - le dijo fríamente - "Solo yo puedo abusar de los vacíos legales..."

"De acuerdo..." - dijo algo decepcionada

"Te tendré informado si encuentro algo"

"Por favor, me gustaría saber si da efectos secundarios o algo"

La tejedora de piedra se dio la vuelta y fue directa a desayunar, encontrándose en el proceso con Orianna, la dama metálica.

Por otra parte Viktor no tardó en empezar el análisis, con ayuda de Blitzcrank.

"NO PARECE QUE SIGA VIVA"

"Eso lo comprobaremos ahora... Blitzcrank, empieza el análisis superficial"

"COMO USTED ORDENE, DOCTOR VIKTOR"

"Arañas del espacio... lo que faltaba..."

"ANÁLISIS SUPERFICIAL FINALIZADA, PRONTO COMENZARÁ LA INTERNA"

"Informame acerca de la superficial"

"DIVERSOS MATERIALES SIN IDENTIFICAR, ENTRE ELLOS UN MINERAL SIMILAR AL HIERRO Y LAIRONIUM" - dijo el robot

"¿Laironium? Ese mineral se supone está agotado en este planeta..."

Mientras esto ocurría, Taliyah conversaba con Orianna, quien no estaba desayunando.

"Entonces, ¿conociste a la Linterna?"

"Si, conocí al humano conocido por ti como la Linterna" - contestó fríamente - "No sirvió mucho con mi situación, aproximadamente un 30%"

"Bueno, al menos es una cifra"

"Una cifra puede ser buena o mala"

"Él siempre está soportandonos así que no puede ser mal tipo... quitando ese intento de enviar a Thresh al infierno y todo eso..."

"La magia es algo inconsistente e insulsa de cara a la ciencia"

"Si tu lo dices..."

La hechicera terminó el desayuno y se pasó por la sala de Viktor antes de marcharse. Este tenía en plena pantalla toda la estructura física externa de la araña.

"¿Algo interesante?" 

"Hay materiales y minerales que desconozco"

"¡Minerales desconocidos!" - gritó emocionada

"Si, puede que esta cosa venga de otra galaxia... pero todavía tengo que ver si es completamente mecanizada u orgánica"

"¡Guau! Esperate a que se lo diga a Elise"

"Hablando de la araña... ¿ella pudo controlarla?"

"No, extrañamente no pudo hacerlo"

"Eso es interesante, lo anotaré para más pruebas..."

La tejedora de piedras se encogió de hombros y se marchó corriendo. En el fondo tenía ganas de ver a sus compañeros de equipo, a pesar de sus quejas iniciales.

El heraldo de las máquinas por el contrario dejó el análisis en marcha mientras se ponía con otros experimentos de más prioridad.


	22. Kog'Hipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de las Arañas Galácticas"

Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra, sentada frente a Kog'Maw y Rammus. Estos tres estaban hablando de cosas no muy importantes.

Fue entonces que el ser del Vacío escupió lo que pareció ser un casco de Rakkor, muy parecido al que usaba Pantheon, artesano de la guerra.

"¿Te comiste a Pantheon?" - preguntó la chica

"No... solo el casco..."

"¿Y no se enfadó?"

"Me mató después de comerme su casco..."

"¿Te pasa algo? Te veo un poco mal" - dijo el armadurillo

"Yo... hipblaarrrgg...."

Kog'Maw vomitó lo que parecía ser una mano humana, algo a lo que el equipo ya estaba acostumbrado a ver.

"No me gusta cuando salen extremidades..."

"Pero ese vomito no sonaba nada bien"

"Me siento... un poco mal..."

"¿Mal?" - se extrañó la tejedora de piedras - "Pero tú no sueles enfermar..."

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver a algún campeón que sepa"

"No... por favor... hipbloorrgg..."

De su boca salieron muchas varitas de súbditos, las cuales parecía consumir también junto con los pequeñines. Su rostro también estaba peor.

"No... quiero..."

"¿Por qué no?" - preguntó Rammus

"Muchos campeones... son..."

"¿Son qué? Seguro que te ayudan si estás enfermo"

"No estoy enfer.... hipbrrrgg..."

Esta vez vomitó lo que parecía ser simplemente un líquido azulado. El invocador a cargo de la cafetería aquel día decidió echarle, pues estaba sobrepasando el límite.

El ser del Vacío salió en compañía de Rammus, caminando por los pasillos.

"Eso no era algo que habías comido, es como si tuviera hipo o..."

"Les doy... asco..." - le dijo en seco

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que les das asco?"

"Les doy... asco a varios... campeones..."

"¿Quién dice eso? Seguro que son cosas tuyas, nadie..."

"Caitlyn, Tryndamere, Vi, Veigar, Ryze, Sejuani, Lissandra, Cassiopeia, Nasus, Azir, Rengar, Ashe, Aurelion Sol, Camille, Darius..."

"Bueno, son algunos, pero hay muchos otros..."

"Fiora, Gangplank, Jhin, Graves, Kled, Leblanc, Morgana..."

"Vale, de acuerdo, es suficiente" - le pidió Rammus

"Les doy mucho asco... por eso no suelo juntarme con campeones..."

"Pero Kog'Maw, estás en un equipo y todo, ¿no has pensado en eso?"

"Vosotros sois distintos... so... hipblorrghhh"

Frente al armadillo escupió lo que parecía ser una pistola pirata. Molaba mucho, pero los jugos gástricos de Kog'Maw eran algo ácidos.

"Vosotros sois... amigos..."

"Claro, y lo somos porque eres algo más que vómitos"

"¿En serio? Yo creo... que es porque... me junto con Elise..."

"No digas tonterías, al fin de al cabo fue Vel'Koz quien te eligió, tu eres el Estómago del Vacío, eso mola un montón"

Pero las palabras del campeón rodante no ayudaban mucho a la confianza del monstruo de otro mundo. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer entonces?

"Hagamos una cosa, buscamos a Linterna y vamos a por ayuda, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero... yo no..."

"Estaremos contigo para que no haya problemas"

"......."

Kog'Maw sentía un dolor de estómago, algo raro que nunca le pasaba. También estaban esos vómitos que no sabía cuando iban a llegar y que aumentaban en cantidad.

"De acuerdo..."

"Esa es la actitud" - le animó Rammus - "Busquemos a Linterna"

"Pero... si me siento incómodo... nos vamos..."

"Claro, ya buscaremos entonces ayuda de Viktor o..."

La oruga del Vacío escupió una gran cantidad de ácido en el suelo, el cual acabó derritiéndose en segundos. Parecía que debían darse un poco de prisa.


	23. Diagnósticos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de las Arañas Galácticas"

Kog'Maw había sido convencido por Rammus para ir a visitar a algún campeón que le ayudara con sus problemas estomacales. Algo raro en el bicho del Vacío.

Para esto recurrieron a Linterna, el invocador que estaba a cargo de su grupo. Ahora los tres están esperando fuera de un dormitorio.

"Y luego yo sugerí que cogiésemos la pala para enterrarle..."

"¿Ibais a enterrar... ggrgr... al Yordle Noel?"

"Parecía que estaba muerto" - se excusó Rammus

"No te imaginas cuantas veces han dicho eso de mí..." - dijo Linterna cruzado de brazos

"¿Y no has pensado en quitarte la máscara?"

"Pues..."

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando a una muchacha con camisa verde, boca tapada y pelo negro. Sus brazos expuestos llevaban tatuajes.

"¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?"

"Hola, soy Rammus, campeón de la liga"

"Te conozco" - dijo la mujer - "Y también al ser del Vacío"

"Salu... dos..."

"A quién no conozco es al sospechoso tipo de negro"

Su mirada se clavó en la Linterna con mucha sospecha ya que se parecía a Thresh, el cual era un ocasional enemigo suyo y de Shen.

"Yo soy un invocador, estoy a cargo de ellos"

"¿Invocador? ¿Por qué no llevas las ropas usuales?"

"Porque no me da la gana" - dijo en seco

Ambos se miraron con cierta antipatía, momento en que Rammus intervino.

"Estábamos aquí por tus dotes médicas"

"¿Mis dotes médicas? ¿Qué problema tienes?"

"Soy yo el... hipblorrdgg..."

Kog'Maw vomitó a un paso de ella lo que parecía ser el cráneo de un caballo, con arañas saliendo de una de las cuencas.

"Lo siento..."

"Últimamente tiene problemas de digestión"

"¿Problemas de digestión?" - se extrañó Akali

La ninja creyó que ese ser era bastante asqueroso, pero aún así conocía a Rammus... tal vez podía obviar esa repugnancia... y necesitaba su ayuda...

"¿Qué tendría que hacer?"

"Un chequeo o algo así, recetarle algo"

"Es muy fácil decirlo... ¿te has comido algo fuera de lo normal?"

"Pues... lo de siempre... flechas, rocas, cascos, lanzas, hierbas, animales, pelo, metal, carbono, ropa, comida..."

"Suficiente..." - le dijo en seco

"De acuerdo..."

La mujer de verde regresó a su cuarto y cogió lo que parecía ser un escaner, regalo de Heimerdinger cuando empezó a ejercer el oficio.

No estaba acostumbrada a las tecnologías, pero aún así le era útil. Lo pasó por el vientre del campeón baboso y detectó cuál era el problema.

"Parece que te has comido algo que te ha sentado mal"

"¿Sentado mal? A mí nada me... sien... ta... mal..."

"Enhorabuena, ya has descubierto algo"

"¿Tratamiento?" - preguntó Rammus

La chica le dio pequeño frasquito con un líquido verde.

"Dos veces al día y debería bastar"

"Muchas gra... cias.... blffgrgrg...."

A pesar de que aceptó las gracias, Akali no pudo evitar mirarle con cierto asco por lo que acababa de presenciar. 

"Uggg... de nada..." 

Luego de eso Kog'Maw hizo lo indicado por la ninja enfermera, vomitando al día siguiente lo que parecía ser incomestible para él.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué... es esto? Parece... de Elise..."

Lo escupido era una especie de araña morada y verde, algo que no había visto nunca. Incluso tenía partes mecánicas. 

"No recuerdo... haber... comi... do esto..."

"¡Kog'Maw!" - le gritaba Rumble - "Date prisa, nos llama Taliyah"

"Un momen... to..."

El ser del Vacío echó otro vistazo al arácnido y luego se retiró de la escena.


	24. Ascensión

Hace casi un mes que el equipo de Taliyah empezó los entrenamientos por equipo, así que la Linterna (invocador a cargo de ellos) les llamó.

Estos están en la sala previa al transportador rúnico que usan los invocadores para llevarles a la Grieta. Parece que tiene algo que decirles.

"¿Ascensión? ¿Qué es eso de ascensión?" - preguntó Rumble

"Es cuando los elegidos de Shurima reciben el poder del Disco Solar y ascienden a una forma primordial" - explicó Taliyah - "¿Pero qué tiene que ver con nosotros?"

"El Instituto ha creado una nueva modalidad de combate..."

"¿Relacionada con los ascendidos?"

"Más bien basados un poco en ellos, está en Shurima y..."

"¿En Shurima? Guay"

"Si, Rammus, en Shurima... solo tenéis que recoger unos cristales de energía y esquivar a los otros campeones" - resumió la Linterna

"........"

"Pues... parece interesante..." - sonrió Taliyah

"Viktor pensó que sería buena idea implementaros distintas modalidades tras un período de prueba... y creo que tras un mes..."

"Técnicamente han sido veinticuatro..."

"No seas tan quisquilloso, Rammus" - le dijo la araña - "Suena divertido"

"Si tu dices que es divertido... habrá que verlo"

El equipo compuesto por Taliyah, Rumble, Bardo, Elise y Rammus se preparó para entrar en la Zona de Ascensión. Esta por supuesto era una porción de Shurima.

"Es autentica arena de Shurima" - decía la joven

"Esta arena es genial para rodar y levantar... arena..."

"Si ya habéis terminado de asombraros por un poco de arena"

"Un poco no" - remarcó el yordle - "Hay muchísima..."

"No perdamos el enfoque de todo esto..."

"Cierto, lo mejor será que nos dividamos para recoger algunos cristales de energía" - dijo Taliyah - "Luego nos reuniremos"

El equipo se dividió para ir a recoger su principal objetivo. Sus adversarios en este caso eran Singed, Twisted Fate, Fizz y Rek'Sai.

Por ahora nos centramos en la Reina Araña, quien se encuentra recogiendo la energía de un par de cristales. Bastaba con tocarlos.

"Esto va a ser muy fácil, incluso podría mandar a mis pequeñas..."

"¿Tus pequeños bichos de ocho patas?"

"Mis arañas no son bichos" - dijo con cierto enfado - "Son arácnidos..."

"Siempre suspendí esa asignatura"

Con un veloz movimiento de cuerpo la araña esquivó tres cartas rojas que iban hacia ella. Estas fueron lanzadas por Twisted Fate.

"Muy hábil, señorita araña" - dijo sacando una carta azul - "¿Puedes repetirlo?"

"No quiero perder el tiempo con escoria como tu"

"Debería ser menos arrogante" 

"Y tu deberías tener más cuidado con lo que haces o las enfadarás"

"¿Enfadarlas? ¿A quién voy a enfadar?"

"A mis pequeñas" 

Un grupo de arañas salieron desde las arenas, atrapando con sus redes al hombre de gabardina. Todo ante una sonriente Elise.

Por otro lado Rammus huía en su forma rodillo de cierta campeona.

"¿No podemos hablar de esto?"

"¡Grggrraaaaahhh!"

"Rek'Sai... creo que te llamabas... no es necesario matar..."

"¡Ggrrraaaaahhh!"

El monstruo morado se enterró en la arena y cavó un túnel hasta quedarse enfrente de él.

"Pensé que tendrías más diplomacia"

"Grgrgrrrr...."

"Bueno, si insistes en luchar, no me queda otra"

Rápidamente cambió de forma y se dio la vuelta para seguir rodando. Rek'Sai volvió bajo tierra a adelantarle, sin saber que Rammus había vuelto a su forma base.

El campeón tocó la tierra con sus garras, generando un fuerte temblor de tierra que cesó el movimiento de la criatura del Vacío.

"Muy inteligente..."

"Pensé que si ella usaba Excavar, mi Terremoto sería más efec... un momento..."

Un rayo azul de energía golpeó al campeón por la espalda, dejandole inconsciente. El quinto miembro del equipo enemigo era Xerath.


	25. El emperador

Taliyah y su equipo se encontraban entrenando en el nuevo modo de batalla conocido como Ascensión, en Shurima. Todo parecía relativamente fácil, con ellos recogiendo prismas.

En el equipo enemigo habían caído Twisted Fate y Rek'Sai, pero no contaron con Xerath, que fulminó a Rammus en un cerrar de ojos.

"¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?" - se preguntaba Rumble

"......"

"No, Bardo, no creo que sean pájaros"

"......"

"No, los pájaros no huelen mal... espera, ¿has dicho olor?"

Una botella de color verde se deslizó hasta los pies de los campeones y explotó, dejandoles pegados al suelo en una masa extraña.

"¿Por qué no lo vi venir?"

"Porque no eres tan brillante como yo" - dijo Singed, acompañado de Fizz

"......."

"¿Qué ha dicho?" 

"No lo sé, soy químico, no astrónomo"

"¿Eso era un chiste?" - preguntó el yordle

El dúo de campeones se acercó, con el pescado azulado empuñando su tridente. Era obvio que iban a rematar el trabajo.

Rumble estaba dentro de su máquina, así que pulsó un botón y rápidamente se activó el Escupellamas. Sus enemigos lo esquivaron.

"Sus armas siguen activas, inutilizalas"

"¿Inutilizarlas? ¿Cómo? ¿Escupo en ellas?"

"Tienes un tridente mágico... úsalo..."

Fizz agarró el tridente y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la Máquina de Combate. No solo no hizo nada sino que cayó al pegamento de Singed.

"Eres un inútil... ¿lo sabías?"

"......."

"Singed, colega, ¿por qué no nos dejas marchar?"

"Dejaros aquí sería demasiado..."

Una serie de rocas afiladas golpearon a Fizz, mandándolo a volar contra un muro y quedando inconsciente. Taliyah y Elise acababan de llegar.

"Os dejamos solos un segundo y ya estáis incapacitados" - se quejó la Noxiana

"Yo no estoy incapacitado, mi máquina lo está"

"......."

"Así que venís dos contra uno..."

"La unión hace la fuerza" - dijo Taliyah

"Si... la unión..."

Un estruendo se escuchó y de repente cayeron unos poderosos rayos azulados sobre Bardo y Rumble. Aguantaron, pero otra oleada de rayos terminaron eliminándolos.

"¡Bardo! ¡Rumble!"

"Maldita sea..."

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, joven Taliyah"

Xerath apareció a un lado, con su energía cristalizando la arena sobre la que levitaba.

"Xe-Xe-Xerath..."

"Veo que recuerdas mi nombre... yo también... te recuerdo..."

"Supongo que esto se ha quedado en un dos contra dos"

"Te equivocas, Elise" - dijo Singed mientras se retiraba - "Le dejo el trabajo al emperador"

"¡Él no es emperador! ¡El un maldito psicópata!"

El mago ascendido se giró hacia ella y comenzó a canalizar energía.

"Demostradme vuestros truquitos... brujas..."

La Reina Araña se ofendió por este comentario e inmediatamente usó su amplia velocidad para rodearle. Ella y Taliyah atacaron con sus respectivos hechizos al mismo tiempo.

Pero tanto las rocas como las redes se deshicieron al entrar en contacto con el campo de energía que el hechicero arcano poseía.

"¿Mis redes no han servido?"

"Sois veloces... y poderosas, muy poderosas... pero yo lo soy más..."

Xerath alzó sus brazos y comenzó a desprender ráfagas de energía. Luego alzó los brazos y su Rito del Arcano hizo el resto.

Como había dicho Xerath, ellas eran rápidas, pero sus hechizos lo eran más. Elise fue la primera en caer, seguida de Taliyah.

"Argg..." - se quejaba la joven, aún consciente

"¿No has intentado el truquito de arrancarme la runa?"

"Eso sería... sucio..."

"Oh, ahora tienes ética..." - dijo canalizando un Rayo Arcano - "Dale saludos a Viktor de mi parte..."


	26. Instrumentos

Tras ir al modo de batalla Ascensión, el equipo de Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería del instituto de guerra, como era natural para ellos.

La joven estaba algo ofuscada tras haber sido derrotados prácticamente por Xerath, el loco hechicero que no le cae demasiado bien.

"Pipopipiiiiiiii"

"Rumble... deja eso..."

"......."

"Bardo, no entiendo cómo tocas esta cosa" - decía el yordle con la trompeta de Bardo en la mano - "Ni siquiera sale música"

"Apreciamos tu crítica, ahora deja de tocar..."

"Pipopipopipopopiiii"

"Rumble..." - le habló casi enfadada - "Para..."

"¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces enfadada y deprimida a la vez"

"Xerath nos ha dado una paliza... en Shurima..." 

La hechicera bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro, realmente se encontraba muy mal por haber perdido contra el tipo que destruyó Shurima en el pasado.

"......."

"Bardo tiene razón, nos pilló por sorpresa"

"Aún así, pudimos haberlo hecho mejor..."

"Venga, no te desanimes, ¿te toco algo con la trompeta?"

"Hazlo y te tiraré una piedra..."

El yordle optó por no tocar el instrumento, pensando en otra forma de alejar ese deprimente tema de conversación. Taliyah notó esto y alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza.

"Supongo que aún es demasiado pronto para aspirar a las "Ligas Mayores", ¿no creéis?"

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Uno de los Meeps de Bardo apareció en la cafetería, apoyándose en el hombro de la tejedora de piedras. Parecía querer indicarle algo.

"¿Qué le pasa al Meep?"

"No lo sé" - dijo Rumble - "Pero está más nervioso que Corki en el Abismo de los Lamentos"

"......."

"¿Quiere prestar apoyo? Por favor, no hagamos de esto el grupo de apoyo de Kog'Maw..."

"¿Grupo de apoyo? ¿Os ha pasado algo?"

El invocador conocido como la Linterna apareció frente a ellos, a diferencia del equipo él siempre se quedaba de pie. Para no perder el tiempo.

"¿No recuerdas la paliza que nos dio Xerath?"

"Un poco de mala coordinación... pero una derrota la tiene cualquiera"

"Ni que fueras un maestro estratega"

"¿Perdona? ¡Hablas con la Linterna!" - dijo algo ofendido - "¡Yo derroté a Thresh! ¡Y también a Kha'Zix! ¡Dos de los seres más peligrosos de Runaterra!"

"Tu sabes... Kha'Zix no está en su mejor momento..."

"......"

"Como dice Bardo, aún así tiene mérito"

"He venido para ver cómo estabais, no para que se me infravalore"

"Es cierto, Linterna, sentimos haberte... tachado de debilucho... rectifico, lamento que Rumble te haya tachado de debilucho" 

"¿Por qué siempre me echáis la morralla encima?"

Los tres se quedaron mirando al campeón azulado por algunos segundos.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Orianna? Me dijo que necesitaba algún consejo" 

"¿Orianna? Pues... interesante conversación..."

"¿Orianna tiene complejos o algo?" - preguntó el yordle - "Porque en las pelis eso puede convertirla en un robot asesino"

"Creo que Viktor ya pasó por eso una vez..."

"¿En serio? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!"

"Yo mejor me voy" - dijo el invocador - "No me apetece escuchar la historia"

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

El Meep se acomodó sobre la cabeza de Rumble para escuchar la historia de la joven Taliyah. Todo mientras la Linterna caminaba por los pasillos.

"¿Cómo se encuentran?" - preguntó una voz metalizada

"Hola a ti también, Viktor"

"He de suponer que estarán motivados a mejorar"

"Algo así, pero en el futuro no uses a Xerath"

"Negativo, tengo adversarios similares preparados para ellos..."


	27. La caza de la araña

Taliyah y su grupo había tenido una derrota bestial a manos de Xerath el hechicero. La tejedora de piedras se desmoralizó un poco, pero hay quienes tienen su manera de desahogarse.

Nos encontramos en el Bosque Retorcido, donde un hombre está huyendo en la oscuridad, como si le persiguiera el diablo.

"¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme en paz!"

"Me temo que no..."

Miles de arañas bloquearon el avance del hombre.

"No... yo no quería..."

"¿No querías insultar a la diosa?"

"No... yo solo..." - sacó una daga de su bolsa, dispuesto a pelear - "¡Vete ahora!"

"No tienes por qué tener miedo"

Elise avanzó hacia él, desplegando sus patas de araña y sonriendo. Sus ojos rojos parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad de forma amenazante.

"No... yo no..."

"Te doy dos opciones, o te mato... o te dejo vivo..."

"¡Por favor déjeme vivir! ¡Se lo suplico!"

"De acuerdo..."

La Reina Araña usó sus telas de araña para taparle la boca, así como inutilizarlo. El resto de las arañas hicieron lo mismo, envolviéndolo en un capullo.

El hombre cayó sobre las arañas, que lo fueron transportando por el bosque.

"¿No creéis que era demasiado feo?"

"......."

"Si, a mí también me encanta cuando gritan..."

"........"

"Por supuesto que le gustará..."

Pronto lo transportaron a una especie de cueva llena de telarañas, allí se encargaron de roerle las redes de los ojos y bocas.

"Arfff... arf.... ¿dónde estoy?"

"¡Grgrrraaaaahhhh!"

"Oh dios... ¡dios! ¡no! ¡por favor no!"

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

"¿Dios?" - preguntó Elise - "Precisamente..."

La sombra de una enorme araña emergió y fue Vilemaw quien acabó con la vida de aquel hombre, todo mientras su heralda se retiraba.

"¿Era necesario que estuviese vivo?"

"Por supuesto, al fin de al cabo él lo quiso así"

"Pero técnicamente le engañaste, podrías haberle dicho algo más..."

"Muéstrate, que no muerdo madera"

"Detesto que seas tan insolente..."

Uno de los árboles comenzó a contorsionarse, revelando que se trataba de Maokai, el árbol viviente. Este iba acompañado de un pimpollo.

"Insolente no, simplemente te hago recordar que yo soy una reina"

"Claro, alteza, eres reina de un grupo de arácnidos en un bosque al que no acude nadie, salvo Shaco, Nocturne y yo..."

"Maokai... ¿quieres ver este bosque arder?"

"No serías capaz de hacerlo" - dijo con seguridad

"Fuese como fuese, no te vi ayudar al humano"

"Por supuesto, eso sería interferir en los designios de la naturaleza y del bosque" - dijo con cierto tono de enfado

"Vilemaw es quien mantiene este bosque, no la naturaleza"

"Eso que dices carece totalmente de sentido"

"¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos en la grieta del invocador?" - preguntó de una forma muy amenazante - "¿O prefieres aquí?"

"¿Y dañar más el bosque? Se nota que tienes el cerebro lleno de redes"

La discusión entre ambos pareció llegar a un punto muerto cuando apareció Nocturne. No era raro ver al campeón por allí.

"Vosotros dos, nos han convocado..."

"¿Rey Arruinado o el instituto?"

"Instituto... si fuera el Rey no vendría yo a avisaros..."

"¿Me toca en vuestro equipo? Porque el árbol y yo estábamos...."

"Tranquila, su alteza... tu tienes tu propio equipo esperándote..." - dijo el espectro negro a modo de burla - "¿Vamos?"

"Si... vamos..."

Hasta aquí llegaba el retorno de Elise a la grandeza y el miedo que su nombre emitía. Ahora tocaba volver a ese grupo de colegio...


	28. Muy avergonzada

Elise acababa de tener una cacería particular en el Bosque Retorcido, pero lamentablemente le tocaba el turno de cambiar completamente el escenario a un instituto.

Ahora mismo caminaba en compañía de Nocturne y Maokai, otros dos seres sobrenaturales que forman parte de los jinetes de las sombras del Rey Arruinado.

"Tampoco puedes tener un equipo tan malo" - decía el árbol

"No son tan malos, es solo que... no tienen mi porte"

"¿Tu porte? ¿No dan miedo?"

"No demasiado... si acaso Koggy da asco a la gente..."

"Bueno, quizás así puedas tener un poco de humildad"

"Yo soy humilde cuando debo serlo, Maokai"

"Eso suena bastante..."

"Y de la misma forma te digo que no dan miedo ninguno de ellos..."

"Tonterías..." - interrumpió el espectro - "Tu equipo no debe de ser tan patético como dices... debe de haber alguien..."

En ese momento los tres llegaron a la comisaría, viendo nada más entrar a Rammus sentado junto a Kog'Maw, observando la típica pelea de Taliyah y Rumble.

"¡Te estoy diciendo que sí!"

"¡Y yo te digo que no!"

"¡Estoy muy seguro de que sí!"

"Vosotros dos..." - le habló Elise mientras se acercaba - "¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?"

"Elise, Amumu es un yordle, ¿verdad?"

"¿Amumu? Si, creo que es un yordle..."

"Pues Taliyah dice que no está afiliado a Bandle sino a Shurima"

"¡Porque nació en Shurima!"

"Pero ahora vive en Bandle"

"No vive en Bandle, vive en el instituto de guerra"

"¿Os estáis peleando por saber qué parte de Runaterra tiene que ver con Amumu?" - preguntó casi sin creerselo

"Ellos sí" - afirmó Rammus - "Nosotros dos solo somos espectadores"

La Reina Araña se volteó para hablar con Nocturne y Maokai, dándose cuenta de que toda la cafetería estaba pendiente de esos dos cafres.

"Bueno, yo no diría que son ridículos" - dijo Maokai

"Si... a lo mucho... parecen algo incompetentes..."

"Todo el mundo les está mirando... y saben que yo formo parte de ese grupo... ¿qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?"

"Bueno, sigues siendo la reina araña de la noche, que usa sus habilidades para..."

"Hey, esa chica cejuda le ha tirado una roca al yordle"

"Usando mis habilidades como niñera..." - admitió angustiada - "Mis días como soberana se están yendo a un foso de desesperación"

"Pero antes aterraste a ese tipo"

"¿De qué me sirve si no soy temida por estos miseros humanos que se hacen llamar campeones?" - preguntó con enojo

Los dos campeones no sabían que responder, la verdad es que su grupo parecía muy irrisorio si se veía desde su posición.

"¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?"

"Yo iré a la grieta, creo" - dijo Maokai

"Mis cuchillas se teñirán de sangre..."

"Yo voy a hacer de niñera otra vez..."

"Elise" - le llamó una voz conocida

Kog'Maw estaba detrás de ella, mirándole con sus ojos con cierta pena.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No, solo estoy hablando con un par de amigos"

"Oh, creí que esta... rí... blaaargg..." - escupió algo parecido a un zapato - "Lo siento... pero si tienes problemas..."

"Gracias, Koggy, pero estoy bien"

"Te esperamos en la... mesa..."

Maokai observó cómo el pequeño ser del Vacío babeaba ácido antes de marchar hacia la mesa con su compañeros.

"Creo que juntandote con ese te haces notar..."

"Es tan mono..." - sonrió brevemente - "Pero yo no necesito ayuda"

"¿Seguro? Porque para algo tienes un invocador"

"¿Invocador? ¿Dices que pida una segunda opinión?"


	29. Un poco de ayuda

Elise se encontraba sentada en una silla, muy seria, frente a un tipo con capucha conocido como la Linterna, el invocador a cargo de su equipo.

La tensión entre ambos se notaba bastante. Ella había exigido verle para discutir ciertos temas que ya había comentado con otros campeones.

"Antes de empezar esto... ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro..." 

"Si ya has hablado esto con Leblanc, Maokai, Nocturne... ¿qué diferencia hay entre hablar con ellos y hablar conmigo?"

"Tu conoces al equipo, el resto de vista"

"Buen punto, creo..."

"Mi problema es precisamente ese... el grupo de Taliyah da pena a simple vista"

"La imagen que da... yo veo a un ligero grupo de incompetentes..."

"¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahí está el maldito problema! ¡Son la decepción personalizada!"

"¿No crees que estás siendo un poco extrema?"

"Hay un ser del vacío, un maldito armadillo, una hechicera que usa piedras, un ente cósmico rodeado que bichos de luz que no hablan y un yordle"

Realmente al invocador no le parecía demasiado mal ejemplo... aunque seguía en su postura sobre cómo eran sus aptitudes...

"Quizás estás sacando un poco de contexto a los chicos"

"No pegan nada conmigo, solo perjudican mi estatus"

"Elise, tu estatus no te deja..."

"¡Yo soy la Reina Araña! ¡Yo causaba el miedo en la gente que me hablaba! ¡Yo soy la ama y señora del veneno!"

La mujer se levantó en su ataque de ira, desplegando y todo sus patas de araña. La Linterna ni se inmuto, acostumbrado a estas cosas.

"Por favor, tranquilízate, en parte te entiendo"

"¡¿Tu qué vas a entender?!"

"Voy de negro, se supone que mi aspecto intimida, tengo una maldita hoz y derroté a Thresh en combate... y a Kha'Zix"

"........"

"Casi elimino para siempre al carcelero..."

Elise replegó sus patas nuevamente, prestando atención.

"Sin embargo este grupo me cae bien, y creo que vale la pena pasar tiempo con ellos"

"Ya, claro..."

"Dime, ¿hay alguno donde ves potencial?"

"Admito que Taliyah no es insufrible y Bardo apenas habla... pero una cosa no quita la otra, que es que me siento fuera de lugar..."

"¿Quieres salirte del equipo?"

"Yo... Thresh confió en mí para estos nuevos Emisarios del Mal... se supone que yo soy la mejor elección dentro de todos los espectros..."

"Entonces estás orgullosa... pero a la vez te sientes humillada..."

"Si... soy una mujer de ideas complejas"

"Ni que lo digas" - dijo cruzando sus brazos - "Sabes, me recuerdas a Fiora"

"¿Fiora Laurent?"

"Ambas tenéis mucho orgullo y salís con... seres peculiares"

Este último comentario en concreto le hizo poner una extraña cara de incomprensión.

"Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie"

"Me refiero a Kog'Maw... tu me entiendes..." - dijo algo pensativo - "¿Y qué no aconsejaste a Cassiopeia con Pantheon?"

"Cassiopeia se juntaba con el carcelero y Pantheon, no es lo mismo"

"Así no avanzamos... lo que te recomiendo es que intentes tomártelo con más calma, piensa en la posibilidad de quedarte"

"Sí... y empeorar las cosas..."

"Quizás necesiten un incentivo... y tu puede que lo seas, que les impulses un poco"

"Si Viktor y Taliyah no lo han consigo, ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?"

"Tu tienes cierto nivel de experiencia más superior..."

"........"

"Mira, esperate un par de semanas y si sigues con esa actitud... eres libre de irte"

Desde el punto de vista de Elise, ella fue la única cuya elección no fue al azar. El espectro de la linterna pensó en ella en concreto, no le eligió por razones estúpidas.

Pero tampoco quería alejarse de esos tipos, no se veían malas personas.

"De acuerdo, dos semanas, si veo que mi estatus empeora me largo"

"Bien... pero si llega el momento se lo dices tu a Thresh"

"¿No quieres reencontrarte con el demonio?"

"No quiero que él se encuentre conmigo" - intentó decir amenazante

"Sigue intentándolo, careta de calavera" - le dijo cruelmente antes de irse

"Arfff... mujeres... por eso prefiero trabajar con no muertos..."


	30. La leyenda de Rammus

_En Shurima existen multitud de tribus, las cuales tienen sus elegidos y dioses... entre ellos se hablaba de un ser mitológico que llegaba siempre junto a las tormentas de arena. Su poder y grandeza era como el sol, poderoso e inquietante que rodaba por las llanuras de Shurima._

_Se desconoce su procedencia, pero siempre viajaba en busca de eliminar las grandes plagas que reinaban en aquellos sitios. Su presencia inspiró a héroes y jóvenes para que pudieran sobrellevar la vida y el legado de las ancestrales tribus de Shurima._

_Vio a imperios alzarse y a civilizaciones caer... siempre omnisciente y omnipotente... llegando a decir y contar leyendas sin necesidad de dar palabra alguna..._

_Se dice que un día los ascendidos se alzarían y que solo unos pocos reinarían sobre las arenas en compañía de..._

"Rammus, el armadurillo" - finalizó Taliyah

"Eso es broma, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no, Fiora, en Shurima Rammus es... especial"

"Admito que es peculiar, pero que tribus lo tomen como una especie de deidad es algo demasiado extraño"

"Tu me has preguntado el origen de Rammus, yo te he contado la leyenda"

"A mí me ha gustado la historia..." - dijo Kog'Maw

"Dime, Fiora, ¿has visitado alguna vez Shurima?"

"No, quitando Demacia... he estado en Bandle, Bilgewater y Jonia" - dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té 

"Vaya, son muchos sitios"

"También estuve una vez en Zaun"

"Yo si acaso he estado solo en Zaun" - comentó haciendo memoria 

"Hacéis bien en no ir al Va... Va... blorrgg..." - el ser del Vacío escupió lo que parecía ser un casco - "Lo siento mucho..."

"Contrólate un poco" - le pidió Fiora algo arisca

"Eso... eso intento..."

Verdaderamente el campeón del Vacío no podía contenerse en algunas escenas.

"De todos modos la leyenda está muy currada" - dijo la hechicera - "Y se lleva transmitiendo desde hace generaciones"

"Permiteme que dude de su veracidad"

"¿Veracidad de qué?"

A escena acababa de aparecer Rammus el armadurillo, campeón rodante protagonista de la leyenda de la que habían hablado.

"Buenos días, Rammus"

"Buenos días, Fiora, Kog'Maw y Taliyah"

"¿Todo bien?"

"Un poco agitado esta mañana, ¿qué os contáis?"

"Le estaba contando lo que dicen en Shurima de ti"

"¿Lo qué dicen de mi? ¿Te refieres a lo de las plagas y todo ese rollo salido de la biblia?"

"¿La biblia? ¿Eso se come?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Emmm... ¿puede?"

"Aquí nadie va a comerse una biblia"

El campeón rodante parpadeó un par de minutos antes de situarse nuevamente.

"Recuerdo una vez cuando rodaba por Shurima que me metía sin darme cuenta en tormentas de arena... siempre acababa en algún poblado"

"Me alegra saber que allí te tienen estima"

"Aquí también me tienen respeto... algunos..." - admitió tras un breve recordatorio - "Pero la historia sigue siendo chula"

"Yo la escuché un par de veces antes de conocerte"

"¿Y qué te pareció conocerme?"

"No es exactamente lo que me esperaba, pero me caíste muy bien" - dijo la tejedora de piedras - "Y tú, Fiora, ¿qué te pareció Rammus cuando le conociste?"

"Digamos que me sorprendió..."

"¿Por su humor? ¿Su gracia? ¿Su extraño uso de la filosofía?"

"No... fue por..."

La guerrera de la espada recordó aquel gankeo que le salvó de los campeones enemigos y que dio la victoria a su equipo. En eso y en la sonrisa de Rammus.

"Su seguridad..."

"¿Es porque es... un... un... armadurillo?"

"¿Qué?" - preguntó la mujer

"Kog'Maw, soy un armadurillo, no una tortuga... aunque molaría ser una tortuga a veces"

"¿Estás segura de que esas leyendas son ciertas?"

"Estoy empezando a dudarlo" - respondió Taliyah


	31. Un tipo eléctrico

El Instituto de Guerra alberga a una gran cantidad de campeones, muchos con habilidades peculiares. Los hay que también dedican su tiempo a mejorar sus herramientas.

Este último es el caso de Rumble, quien nuevamente está en el taller del Instituto, está vez en compañía de Kennen el ninja yordle.

"Y yo le dije que parara de lanzarme piedras"

"Sueles ser pesado..."

"Yo no soy pesado, solo le dije buenos días"

"¿Solo le dijiste eso?"

"......."

"......."

"Bueno, tal vez le dije que parecía haber adelgazado"

"Vaya forma de meter la pata..."

"¡Pero si no dije nada malo!" - gritó algo enfadado - "Pasame la llave inglesa"

"¿Está cosa?" - preguntó levantando un destornillador

"Tendría que haber traído a Rammus..."

El yordle azulado estaba trabajando en su pistola lanzallamas, aunque tenía su Máquina de Combate aún requería de ella para fuera de la academia.

"¿Y a ti cómo te va la vida?"

"En el templo todo es tranquilo... aunque últimamente..."

"¿Esos dos siguen peleándose?"

"A Shen no le gustó mucho que Akali... bueno, a ella se le fue la mano..."

"¿La mano o las armas?"

"Ambas diría yo... había mucha sangre..."

"Ya se les pasará, supongo... pasame una tuerca"

"¿Tuerca? Emm... ¿esto?"

"Eso es un soldador... pero igualmente me hace falta"

"Yo únicamente tengo conocimiento de los martillos y clavos" - comentó el ninja - "No requerimos de nada más"

"¿Y si alguna vez necesitáis electricidad?"

"Rumble... soy el ojo de la tormenta... desprendo electricidad..."

"Ya, bueno, a mi me llaman la amenaza mecánica y no merezco tal apodo"

"¿No destruiste la casa de Veigar? Además de dañar el laboratorio de Viktor y explotar a una de sus máquinas..."

"¿Por qué todo el mundo me recuerda eso? Y lo de Viktor es una exageración"

"El caso es que no deberías infravalorar mis habilidades"

"¿Sí? Apuesto a que no puedes darle al interruptor de la luz" 

Kennen avistó el objetivo y lanzó su shuriken contra este. Impactó rápidamente y con mucha precisión, pero no sorprendió al mecánico.

"Meh, estaba en línea recta"

"Reafirmo que eres un pesado..."

El shuriken cargado de electricidad provocó un chispazo en el interruptor, lo cual hizo que las luces saltaran. Algo que debieron haber visto venir.

"Bien hecho, ojo de la tormenta"

"Deberías haber elegido otro objetivo..."

"No creí que fueses a acertar... o a generar un chispazo..."

Rumble sacó una linterna de su caja de herramientas y siguió trabajando.

"¿Vas a seguir trabajando en tus armas?"

"Por supuesto, ahora con todo eso de tener un equipo tengo muy poco tiempo libre"

"Tienes suerte de verles con frecuencia..."

"Eh, seguro que esos dos ninjas resuelven sus diferencias"

"No todo es tan fácil para la Orden Kinkou, Rumble"

"Las cosas que no son fáciles son las que al final..." - la pistola se activó por si sola, lanzando una ráfaga de llamas al ninja - "Son más fáciles..."

Al suelo cayó un tronco con las ropas de Kennen, el tronco estaba en llamas. 

"No deberías seguir con eso a oscuras"

"Tal vez tengas algo de razón... ¿crees que en la azotea hay suficiente luz?"

"No creo que sea el lugar adecuado"

"Pues vayamos a la cafetería, así de paso pillo zumo de arándanos"

"Es mejor el zumo de uva..."

"Ahora eres tu el tipo raro" - dijo algo arisco 


	32. Femme fatale

Taliyah y Bardo estaban en la cafetería, a la espera de que el resto de su equipo fuera llegando. No había demasiado tema de conversación, así que la joven tomaba un batido.

A los pocos segundos llegaron Elise y Kog'Maw, quienes se sentaron frente a ellos. El silencio duró por algunos segundos más.

"¿No vas a saludarnos?"

"Estoy tomándome un batido... y saludar mientras sorbo es de mal educación..."

"¿Desde cuando controlas tu la educación?"

"¿No vivías con... con... Vi?"

"......."

"Por eso mismo, no debo dejar que me influencie"

"......."

"Si... tiene cierta razón" - dijo el ser del Vacío

La Reina Araña se cruzó de piernas, algo aburrida. Antiguamente solía participar con Cassiopeia, cosa que lo hacía todo más sangriento y divertido.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo digno de Evelynn, para entretenerse claro.

"¿Seguro que es educación y no quieres quedar bien delante de alguien?"

"¿Delante de alguien?" - repitió extrañada

"......"

"Si, tal vez delante de... cierto yordle..."

"¡No empieces tu también!" - gruñó la joven bruja algo sonrojada

"Taliyah, deberías estar contenta de que una mujer como tu tenga pretendientes"

"Yo no quiero pretendientes"

"¿Seguro? Porque siempre reaccionas gruñendo y lanzando piedras"

"¡Eso es porque Rumble y tu me tenéis harta!"

"Jijijiji... si, supongo que no debo meterme en amorios adolescentes..."

"Si, concéntrate en los tuyos" - dijo cruzándose de brazos

"........" - añadió Bardo

"Hay, pequeña niña, yo no sufro de dichos problemas..."

"Ya, claro..." - se quejó mientras miraba a Kog'Maw

"Emm... yo..."

"Mi cariño hacia Kog'Maw es completamente platónico, meramente unilateral"

Realmente Elise pensaba eso y no le molestaba admitir que su amor por el ser del Vacío no era correspondido. Irónicamente similar a Rumble y Taliyah.

"¿Unilateral?"

"Si, ya sabes qué signifi..."

"Espera... ¿no... no somos pareja?"

"......."

"......."

"......."

Incluso Bardo se quedó callado ante tal revelación.

"Yo mejor me voy..." - dijo la tejedora de piedras un tanto incómoda - "Iré a... buscar a Rammus..."

"Koggy... ¿lo dices en serio?" - preguntó la araña sorprendida

"Si... Rammus... Evelynn y... y... decían... blrurggg..." - vomitó algo parecido a una perla - "Lo siento... est... estoy nervioso..."

"Te entiendo perfectamente..."

La mente de la Reina Araña había colapsado como pocas veces le había ocurrido. Ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en seguidora de Vilemaw sintió tal presión.

"Todos decían que lo eramos... ¿no lo somos?"

"Yo... emm... nunca creí que pensaras eso..."

"¿Entonces no lo somos?"

"¡No! Quiero decir... quisiera, pero... no lo... ¿sabía?"

"Te noto nerviosa..."

"¡Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa! ¡Esto es serio!" 

"No creí... yo creía... yo..." - empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, rezumando baba

"Koggy, tranquilízate, no... no pasa nada..." - se fue tranquilizando - "Estoy... estaría muy contenta de ser tu pareja..."

"¿De verdad? A pe... a pesar... del..." - y vomitó una especie de mano

"Es asqueroso... y tierno a la vez..."

"¿Eso es bueno?"

Y la Reina Araña procedió a abrazarle mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Había que darle merito, pues solo Elise sabía hacer eso y seguir aparentando firmeza.

"Desde ahora si que vas a ser mi Koggy..."

"Elise..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bardo nos sigue observando..."

"......."

En efecto el caminante etéreo estaba sentado y con dos o tres Meeps alrededor suya, observando todo lo que estaba pasando. 

"Bardo, pierdete..."


	33. Ciervatillos

Tras un incómodo momento con Elise y Kot'Maw, la tejedora de piedras decidió salir del Instituto de Guerra. Seguro que así encontraría al resto.

De Rumble y Rammus no había ni rastro por los pasillos, así que decidió mirar en los jardines. Allí sí encontró a un par de campeones.

"¡He dicho que sí!" - gritó Tahm Kench

"¡Y yo he dicho que no!" - gritó Sajuani más alto

"¡Seguro que el hielo te ha llegado al cerebro!"

"¡Los demonios de río como tu no deberían hablarme!"

"¡Más respeto por el Señor del Río! ¡Necia!"

"¡¿Necia?! ¡A mí no me congeló Ashe de arriba a abajo!"

"¡¿Solo recurres a esa tipa de falda corta?!"

"¡Si también te congeló la reina!"

"Esto... disculpad..."

Ambos se giraron bruscamente para ver a la joven de Shurima, la cual intentaba pasar por delante de ellos sin demasiado éxito.

"¿Una joven de piel morena?"

"Oh, tu eres la joven tejedora de piedras... ¿Taliyah?"

"Sí, estuve presente cuando... ocurrió lo del hielo..."

"¡Jajajaja!" - reía la mujer de Freljord sin vergüenza alguna 

"Grgrr... ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"¿Has visto a Rumble o Rammus?"

"No, y tampoco me importan en estos momentos"

"¡No hables así a la hija de la arena! ¡Tu discusión es conmigo!"

"¿Se puede saber por qué os peleáis?"

Los dos campeones intercambiaron una mirada de odio y luego se apartaron, revelando un pequeño cervatillo atado a un árbol.

"Es un cervatillo... que mono es el pequeñín..."

"¿Ves? Otro ejemplo de las maravillas de Freljord"

"Esta mujer solo habla tonterías acerca del bien común que hace este animalejo en su ciclo de la vida o algo que no me importa"

"Te he dicho que vigiles tu lenguaje, o la cerda acabará contigo"

Una cerda blanca de tamaño colosal se encontraba reposando junto a un árbol cercano.

"Ese cerdo es más comida"

"¡Es un jabalí! ¡No una cerda!"

"Sigo sin ver el problema del cervatillo"

"El problema son las intenciones del sapo de río"

"¡No soy un sapo! ¡Maldita inculta!"

"Tahm Kench, ¿qué quieres hacer con él?"

"¿No es obvio? Comérmelo, o cocinarlo primero"

"Tendría que habérmelo visto venir..." - dijo la joven con cierto asco - "Pero no puedes matar a un inofensivo ciervatillo"

"¿Nunca has comido una hamburguesa?"

"Pero no de un bebé, ancas de rana"

"¡¿Me estás retando?! ¡Maldita renacuaja!"

"El renacuajo regordete eres tú, no yo" - le dijo a modo de insulto

"¡Me da igual que seas la protegida de Viktor!" - gritó muy airado - "¡Sigue con esa actitud y te enseñaré lo que es el dolor en comparación con unas piedras!"

La amenaza del pejesapo se vio interrumpida por un puñetazo de la propia Sejuani, quien parecía en el límite de su compostura.

La mujer de Freljord se había entrenado hasta el punto de poseer una gran fuerza, por lo que el golpe dolió.

"Deja ya de pelearte con todo el mundo"

"¡Sois vosotras las que os interponéis entre mi comida y yo!"

"¡El cervatillo es mío! ¡Ni siquiera te pertenece!"

"¡La habías abandonado con una cuerda atada al cuello! ¡Por ley marítima me pertenece al haberla encontrado!"

"¡No estamos en el mar! ¡Eso lo sabría hasta un necio!"

La joven maga caminó hacia el árbol donde estaba el pequeño animalito y le quitó la cuerda. Luego le acarició y le dio unas bayas del árbol.

"Parece que le cae bien a la comida de emergencias"

"Una frase más... y te congelaré aquí mismo..."

"Empiezas a sonar como Ashe"

"Grgrgrrrr..."

Ese día Taliyah observó cómo funcionaban los hechizos relacionados con el hielo. Estaría muy bien aprender alguno de esos.


	34. No comer cosas vivas

Los campeones no son solo burdas herramientas que emplear en combate. Son seres y personas con pensamientos propios, con problemas como todo el mundo.

En el equipo de Taliyah hay un par de individuos que a menudo tienen que recurrir al asesoramiento de Ezreal, principal responsable del grupo de ayuda.

"Buenos días, grupo, ¿todo bien?" - preguntó el explorador

"Como siempre..."

"Furioso..."

"Bien..."

"No puedo quejarme" - dijo Malphite

"Como un alma en pena dentro del ojo de la tormenta..."

"Muy profundo Kennen, ¿has vuelto a escribir poesía?"

"Sí, es muy distractivo y relajante..."

"¿Existe la palabra distractivo?" - preguntó el monolito

En el grupo no solo estaba Kennen, sino también Kog'Maw, la Linterna, Malphite y Renekton. Un grupo bastante peculiar y cada uno con problemas.

"¿Kog'Maw, ¿por qué no empiezas tu?"

"¿Yo? Bueno..."

"¿Cómo llevas tus problemas de digestión?"

"Creo que... que... mejor..."

"Ya no vomita tantos desechos orgánicos" - aclaró la Linterna - "Parece que el entrenamiento que Viktor impuso sirve de algo"

"Ya veo, eso es bueno... ¿qué tal las relaciones con tu equipo?"

"Con Bardo no hablo dema... dema... demasiado... y con Taliyah bien, creo..."

Kog'Maw parecía que iba a vomitar algo nuevamente, pero finalmente respiró algo de aire y puso todos sus ojos en el portavoz.

"Me he hecho... a... amigo de... Rumble y Rammus... sobretodo Ru... Rumble..."

"¿De Rumble? Vaya, me alegro mucho"

"¿Y qué hay de la araña?" - preguntó Renekton - "¿Sigue viva?"

"Yo diría que sí..." - respondió el ser del Vacío - "Aunque ocurrió algo... raro..."

"¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Kog'Maw, ¿seguro que quieres contárselo?" - le aconsejó la Linterna

"Claro... emm... resulta que... que..." - hizo un ruido raro antes de vomitar una especie de jarrón - "Oh... lo siento..."

"No pasa nada... continúa..."

"Ella y yo... estamos... estamos... saliendo"

"¿Lo está diciendo en serio?" - preguntó el toro

"Emm... arrgg... aarrggghh... s... sss... sí..."

"¿No ves extraño que un ser del Vacío que apenas puede gesticular palabras este saliendo con una mujer araña que usa magia negra?" - preguntó Kennen a la Linterna

"Si, pero... es su vida, no la mía"

"¿Crees que es un cambio a mejor o a peor?"

"Emm... yo... ¿me... mejor?"

"Me alegro, seguro que eso te sirve para aumentar la seguridad en ti mismo"

El ser del Vacío empezó a sudar en cuanto oyó esto, por lo que se levantó y fue corriendo al servicio. Derramando ácido por los pasillos.

"Mala elección de palabras"

"Buen punto, Alistar..." - su mirada se redirigió hacia la Linterna - "¿Y bien? ¿Progresos personales?"

"Un miembro del equipo al que estoy asignado podría dejar la formación..."

"Bueno, lleváis poco tiempo, no creo que afecte al resto de miembros o..."

"Es Elise" - dijo en seco

"Oh, entiendo... ¿y eso en qué te afecta?"

"Estrés... nunca pensé que vigilar a ese grupo sería tan duro... pensé que con Elise y Taliyah todo sería algo más..."

"¿Profesional?"

"¿Duradero?"

"¿Sangriento?"

"Emm... no... pensé que me acostumbraría, pero... lo único que saco son problemas, todos tienen problemas o no hacen nada..."

"Quizás necesites que se conozcan mejor antes de enfrentarles a un reto"

"Ya enfrentaron un reto..."

Mientras tanto, Kog'Maw seguía vomitando lo que parecían ser un extraño líquido morado. Sus ojos se pusieron en morado por un momento antes de volver a la normalidad.


	35. Grupo de ayuda

_"Mi nombre es la Linterna... después del... emm... fallecimiento de mi hermano... no sé qué hacer... me encuentro algo perdido... he aceptado guiar a un equipo, pero... no estoy seguro de nada... no sé si hago lo correcto..."_

_"Mi nombre es Kennen... recientemente mis dos aliados más cercanos decidieron tomarse su camino ninja desde otra perspectiva y yo... estoy dividido... no comparto ninguno de esos dos ideales... estoy confuso..."_

_"Mi nombre es Renekton... y cada vez que veo a ese desgraciado de Nasus... una ira asesina de apodera de mí... simplemente quiero... trocearlo, desmembrarlo, romper sus huesos hasta que pasen a formar parte del desier..."_

_"Mi nombre es Malphite... soy un guerrero que llegó al Instituto en representación de mi pueblo, pero... parece que cada vez aparecen más campeones que tienen mi resistencia o mi fuerza... casi soy un peso muerto..."_

_"Mi nombre es Kog'Maw... vengo del Vacío y soy un campeón... desde hace tiempo he empezado a desta... desta... destacar un poco, desde que tengo equi... equi.... *vomita* yo... me pongo muy nervioso con tanta gente..."_

Ezreal paró las grabaciones que tenía y empezó a escribir los supuestos avances que habían hecho cada uno de los distintos campeones.

"Parece que estás ayudando a mucha gente" - dijo Lux, sentada a un lado

"Estas grabaciones son de hace un tiempo, algunos ya han mejorado"

"Eso es algo bueno" - dijo muy positiva - "Aunque nunca creí que hubiera un invocador"

"Bueno... me pareció interesante que estuviera en el grupo"

"Tu siempre intentando hacer las cosas interesantes..."

"Fue por voluntad propia, no tuve nada que ver... bueno, salvo por mi caris..."

"Tampoco me los esperaba de campeones como Renekton o Malphite"

"Ya, ellos también fueron..."

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. La hechicera de la luz abrió, revelando al estómago del Vacío.

"Buenas tardes, Kog'Maw"

"Buenas tar... des..."

"Kog'Maw, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Yo... quería discul... disculparme por irme..."

"No pasa nada, entiendo que empezamos a tocar un tema un tanto delicado" - dijo el explorador algo preocupado

"¿Tema incómodo?"

"Si... bueno, no creo que Kog'Maw quiera hablar de..."

"De Elise..."

"¿De Elise? ¿La mujer araña?"

"Sí, ¿no sabes acerca de lo suyo con Kog'Maw?"

La joven maga negó con la cabeza, ella no estaba muy al día en cuanto a los rumores del Instituto de Guerra. Únicamente hablaba con Fiora, Irelia, su hermano...

"Kog'Maw y Elise siempre han sido muy... cercanos..."

"Elise es mi... es mi... pa... pa..." - se detuvo para vomitar algo parecido a un cráneo - "Uff... lo siento mucho..."

"No pasa nada..."

"¿De dónde..."

"Elise es mi... pareja..."

"¿Pareja? ¿Te refieres a novia? Vaya, me alegro por ti"

"¿No te parece ra... ra... raro?"

"Por supuesto que no, el amor no entiende de razas o del aspecto" - dijo con una sonrisa

Lux sabía en mayor medida a qué se estaba refiriendo, a fin de cuentas su amiga Fiora tenía un novio un tanto peculiar e igual con otros campeones.. 

"Esa es una reflexión bastante cordial..."

"Gra... gracias..."

"No hay por qué darlas, aunque será mejor que me vaya yendo..."

"¿Te vas tan pronto?" - preguntó el explorador algo deprimido

"Quiero ver si encuentro a Garen antes de que se vaya a casa..." - dijo antes de despedirse de los dos campeones - "Y suerte con la terapia"

La chica dejó una sensación bastante cómoda allí, como si le acompañara la alegría por donde fuese.

"Es muy ener... energética..."

"Si, siempre está de un lado a otro" - comentó el humano - "Ambos tenéis amistades raras"

"¿Amista... amistades raras?"

"Sí... sumamente raras..."

Todos los campeones del grupo debían mejorar algo en sus vidas. En el caso de Kog'Maw había conseguido algunos amigos muy buenos.


	36. Rendir tributo

Elise solía dividir su tiempo muy escrupulosamente, en su mayoría merodeaba por los Bosques Retorcidos o participaba en el instituto de Guerra.

Pero eso no era todo, en las profundidades del bosque, en uno de los altares, ella suele responder a su llamada. A la llamada de su diosa.

"Maestra..."

_Has acudido rápidamentee..._

"Usted declara la llamada y yo aparezco..."

_Tu presencia en los bosques ha menguado considerablementee... ¿a qué se debee?_

"Recientemente... el lugar conocido como Instituto de Guerra me ha ocupado más tiempo..." - intentó explicarle

_A estas alturas conoces tus prioridades, Elisee..._

"Servirla a usted y al Rey Arruinado..."

Esto último pareció enfadar un poco a la deidad. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tan siquiera ponerle a la par que un maldito nigromante?

_Dime... tienes algo de lo que informarmee..._

"Maestra... recientemente tuve cierto altercado..."

_¿Altercado? No creo que mi presencia sea necesaria por un simplee..._

"Un extraño objeto cayó del cielo, era una araña, una que no podía controlar"

_Yo te di el poder de controlar a todas mis hijass... no hay excepción que valgaa... esto es solo una muestra de lo poco comprometida que estáss..._

"Maestra... no es cierto... yo no..."

_No me contradigas, Reina de las Arañass... o tu puesto y vida peligrarann..._

"Lo siento... maestra..."

_Antes veía a una mujer fría y calculadora, llena de brillantez y eleganciaa... ahora te codeas con la duda e insensatez..._

"......."

_Álzatee... Reina Arañaa..._

La noxiana se reincorporó ante las ordenes de su diosa, aún si no estaba presente seguía siendo una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

_Eso ess... eso ess..._

"Maestra..."

_Nunca vuelvas a dudar del don que te dii..._

"No, Maestra Vilemaw..."

_El don que te dii... también puedo arrebatárteloo..._

"Lo recordaré..."

Elise luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hasta las profundidades del bosque. Mientras tanto Vilemaw se hallaba en su cueva, expectante a que otro ser llegara...

La cueva tembló y una de las paredes se agrietaron, con una luz roja emergiendo. La Diosa Araña únicamente quedó en silencio conforme la grieta se abría.

"Vilemaw..." - sonó una voz profunda

"Saludos, su alteza..."

Una oscura figura armada hizo acto de presencia, acabando con toda luz que estuviese presente. A su lado la figura de una mujer vestida de rojo.

"Buenos días" - saludó su acompañante

"¿Así que un simple nigromante?" - preguntó el Rey Arruinado

La escena cambió a Elise, caminando por el bosque mientras partía al Instituto.

"Veo que te ha echado un buen rapapolvo"

"Ahora no, Maokai" - le dijo la campeona fríamente - "No estoy de humor"

"Por supuesto que no, yo también lo estaría si una criatura con complejo de dios me echara en cara..." - cortó nada más ver su mirada asesina

"No era necesario, yo cumplo con mi deber, ¿está claro?"

"Por supuesto... aunque quizás esto es lo mejor para ti"

"¿El qué? ¿la humillación? ¿el desdén? ¿que me infravaloren?"

"Elise, cuando únicamente servías a Vilemaw..."

"Desde que la sirvo soy joven, tengo fuerza, poder... y me tenían respeto..."

"E hiciste cosas horribles..."

Esto le pareció bastante cómico a la Reina Araña por un breve momento.

"Thresh encarcela almas, Nocturne asesina en sueños, Fiddlesticks convoca los miedos más profundos, Hecarim instiga a la guerra.... no puedes echarme nada en cara"

"Ellos no ofrecían niños como sacrificio..."

La Reina Araña se giró, desplegando una de sus patas y clavandola en la frente del árbol viviente. Este cayó al suelo, inconsciente, pues se recuperaría con el tiempo.

"Eso no es cierto, sí lo hacían...."

"Un alma es un alma, pero ofrecerlos vivos a..."

"Silencio..." - le ordenó tajante - "No puedes reprochármelo..."


	37. Dioses y reyes

Vilemaw quedó en silencio en la oscuridad, con la luz roja e infernal del Rey Arruinado como lo único que alumbraba su cueva.

El Rey apareció en compañía de la antigua Reina de la Luna Roja, con una actitud algo molesta y una presencia muy amenazante. Incluso para una diosa.

"Majestadd..."

"Vilemaw..."

"Traes a alguien contigoo..."

"Saludos, señora" - dijo con una reverencia

"¿Qué te trae por mis dominioss?"

"Sé de la reciente conversación que has tenido con uno de mis jinetes"

"Querrás decirr... mi heraldaa..."

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

La Reina aprovechaba para echar un sutil vistazo al sitio, lleno de huesos, de telarañas y de armas pertenecientes a victimas previas.

"Elise es tu heralda, pero no has de olvidar que el Bosque Retorcido forma parte de mis dominios... por lo que su alma me pertenece..."

"Te dejé que fuera de ayudaa... pero su servidumbre en hacía mii... yo soy la diosaa..."

"¡Silencio!"

"Grgrrr...."

La cueva entera empezó a temblar, con la araña notando toda la energía maligna que expulsaba el ente que se encontraba frente a ella.

"¡Yo soy la oscuridad! ¡Yo soy aquel cuyo don de equipara con la muerte! ¡Yo soy el dueño de estas tierras y por consecuente de tu alma!"

"......."

"¡Si estás viva es meramente porque yo lo permito!"

"Mi rey... tal vez debería de calmarse..."

Evidentemente la mujer que le acompañaba no quería que perdiera sus estribos.

"No vale la pena perder su paciencia... con una araña..."

"Yo soy un ser más antiguo que el tiempo mismoo..." - farfulló la araña - "Sin mi este bosquee... tu bosquee... pereceríaa... moriríaa... y ella tambiénn..."

"¿Te crees que soy tan necio?"

"Grgrr...."

El Rey Arruinado podía parecer confiado, pero realmente sabía lo que decía. Él era un ser de un poder inmenso, manifestando el poder de las Islas de las Sombras.

"Me da igual qué le pase a este bosque... seguirán siendo mis dominios... igual que Elise... el don que tu le diste, se lo puedo dar yo también..."

"Grgrgrrr...."

"Tu estatus de diosa no se compara con quien es uno con la oscuridad... recuerdalo o tu cadáver acompañará al del anterior dragón y tu alma decorará mi infierno"

Algunas arañas aparecieron en escena para observar lo que ocurría con su madre. Todas ellas fueron explotando a medida que se acercaban, dejando únicamente sangre.

"Mis críass..."

"Culpa mía...." - sonreía la Reina - "Mi Rey, ¿ha terminado ya?"

"¿Cuál es la causa de esa pregunta?"

"Bueno... si le soy sincera..."

La mujer miró la montaña de huesos, cadáveres y objetos perdidos. Pero a lo que más asqueó fue ver cuerpos que seguramente se corresponderían a niños jóvenes, muy jóvenes.

"Este lugar me enfermece, su alteza..."

"Vilemaw... no olvides mi advertencia... o este nigromante te hará pasar por los siete infiernos antes de que supliques clemencia..."

"Grgrrr...."

"Un placer haberle visto, señora araña..."

Una poderosa luz roja volvió a emerger del Rey, quien a los pocos segundos se encontraba nuevamente en su sala principal.

En su compañía estaba nuevamente la Reina Sangrienta, pero también Karthus, el principal consejero que el Rey Arruinado poseía.

"Señor, ¿cree pertinente que vigilemos a Elise? Puedo decirle a..."

"No, hay otros asuntos que debo atender"

"¿Mayores a la insubordinación?"

"Mayores a cualquier asunto mortal..."

"Como usted desee, alteza" - el liche se marchó sin debatirle nada

"¿Puedo saber de qué se tratan esos asuntos?"

Una fría mirada fue lo que la Reina recibió en su lugar. Todo este asunto de Elise solo le concernía a ella... de momento...


	38. Vestimentas

Elise se encontraba atendiendo unos asuntos en el Bosque Retorcido, por lo que el resto de su grupo se encontraba en la cafetería.

Ya habían participado en un par de batallas, por lo que era momento de pararse a descansar y pensar en algunos temas que fueron surgiendo.

"Rumble, no vamos a ponernos trajes a juego" 

"¿Por qué no? Molaría bastante"

"O llamaríamos más la atención..." - dijo Kog'Maw - "Y eso molestaría Elise"

"Dijo el tipo que no va vestido... Rammus al menos tiene su caparazón"

"¿Cómo?" - repitió el ser del Vacío

"......."

"Bardo tiene razón, cada una de nuestras vestimentas reflejan nuestra personalidad"

"Mi personalidad no está llena de grasa"

"Rumble, no estaba siendo literal"

"¿Entonces Taliyah tiene persona... personalidad... de mangas largas?"

"¡He dicho que no estaba siendo literal!"

"......."

"Bueno, es normal que lleve el mono bajo la chaqueta... trabajo continuamente en el taller y me da pereza tener que cambiarme todo el rato"

"Qué sofisticado..."

"Por fin un cumplido en lugar de tirarme piedras"

"Ahora entiendo por qué Elise no viene tanto por aquí..." - se quejó la joven maga

"......."

En mitad de la conversación Bardo señaló hacia la entrada, por donde caminaba la Linterna, en compañía de Orianna. La campeona prácticamente compartía cuarto con Taliyah.

"Hola Orianna, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Mi presencia se debe para solicitar cierta información"

"......."

"No, no he sido enviada por el doctor Viktor"

"Me la encontré en el pasillo buscandote... oye, ¿qué le pasa exactamente con la bola esa de metal? Habla como si estuviese..."

"A la bola no le gusta que hables de ella como un ser inerte"

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta" - comentó Taliyah

"Tu hora de recogida tiene lugar en una hora, he pensado en ser tu acompañante para así no abrir el portal dos veces" - explicó la androide

"¿Hora de recogida?" - se extrañó Kog'Maw - "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es la hora a la que suelo informar a Viktor"

"Vaya, tienes un papá estricto..."

La hechicera alzó una piedra y se la tiró a la cara, provocandole un moderado daño. Como siempre se sentaban en el mismo sitio tenía un par de piedras para la ocasión.

"Eso tiene pinta de haber dolido..."

"......."

"No lo creo, Bardo... pero quizás..."

"Niveles de hostilidad ambiental aumentando... ¿opinión?" - preguntó a la Linterna

"No sé... esto suele ser el ambiente normal"

A estas alturas era bastante indiferente a ese tipo de acciones por parte de la chica.

"Por cierto, ¿qué estabais haciendo?"

"Estábamos hablando de... de... vestimentas..." - comentó Kog'Maw

"¿Vestimentas? Vaya cosa más irrelevante"

"Que tú hagas esa afirmación resulta desconcertante a altos niveles"

Realmente Taliyah, Bardo y Orianna se quedaron mirando al invocador, cuyas prendas de vestir se basaban completamente en Thresh.

"Eh, si empecé a vestirme así fue..."

"Fanboy..." - le recriminó el yordle desde el suelo

"¡Tu cállate y levántate de una vez!"

"No siento las piernas..."

"Si te ha gol... gol... golpeado en la cara"

"......."

"Bardo tiene razón, Orianna tampoco lleva realmente ropa" - comentó la tejedora de piedras - "Lleva una carca..."

"Así está bien" - interrumpió la Linterna - "Si siguiésemos esa lógica, el estómago del Vacío también debería tener"

"Ese soy yo... y... bllruuurrg..." - escupió el esqueleto de un pescado - "Duraría poco..."


	39. Fortalecer la mente

Los campeones del Instituto de Guerra son por lo general personas o seres que presentan cualidades superiores a las de una persona promedio.

Algunos tienen una fuerza admirable, otros poseen el talento de la inteligencia, pero hay otros que solo quieren perfeccionar el equilibrio de la mente y el cuerpo.

"Y entonces fuimos a tomar un helado" 

"Oh, guay, ¿terminó mal la cosa?" - preguntó Rammus

"No, eso es lo mejor de todo, no acabó golpeandome con una piedra"

"Me alegra oír eso, tus contusiones van a peor"

"Sí... pero por otro lado creo que solo es cuestión de tiem... tiem... tiempo..."

"¿Eso es por las contusiones?"

"No, simplemente el café era..."

"Eh, creí que no había nadie en los jardines"

Más adelante se encontraba Lee Sin, sin su venda y aparentemente meditando. Los dos campeones se quedaron quietos, pensando en irse.

"Podéis quedaros si queréis, no me incómoda" - dijo el monje

"¿Seguro? No nos importa irnos..."

"Tranquilo, Rammus, la compañía nunca se desprecia"

"Hace mucho calor para meditar, ¿por qué estás aquí en lugar otro área?" - preguntó Rumble - "Yo he tenido que salir del garaje por la calor"

"Fortaleciendo mi mente puedo evadir estados como el calor o el frío..."

"¿Eres inmune al frío y al calor?"

"Mi cuerpo no es inmune, pero mi mente me permite evadir la incomodidad"

"Osea... que te puede dar una insolación igual..."

El yordle se sentó en un banco cercano mientras que Rammus lo hacía en el césped. 

"Así que... fortalecer la mente... ¿también puedo hacer eso con la cabeza?"

"Rumble, no creo que se trate de lo mismo"

"Si quieres fortalecer tu cuerpo debes entrenar, joven yordle, la mente no te ayudará a evadir el daño más físico"

"Mala suerte, me hubiera servido bien para esquivar piedras"

"Yo creo que para eso solo te falta... rebajar tu coqueteo"

"¿Coquequé?"

La conversación entre ambos continuaba mientras Lee Sin escuchaba, enfocando su mente en la brisa y el ambiente, pero sin menospreciar su compañía.

Fue a los pocos segundos que recogió la cinta que envolvían sus ojos y se la puso.

"He terminado mi entrenamiento diario"

"Oh, enhorabuena... ¿puedes leer mi mente ahora?"

"Rumble, no es psíquico" - le dijo Rammus - "Si acaso es un tipo de lucha"

"Ciertamente no puedo leer tu mente, pero sí puedo aconsejarte algo" - dijo con bastante respeto - "No es tanto aumentar el poder de tu menta como saber dominarla"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

"Suerte con vuestros asuntos por resolver"

El monje se marchó tranquilamente, dejando a ambos campeones en ese lugar algo confundidos. Sobretodo el yordle azulado.

"No lo he pillado"

"Quizás quiere decir que para afrontar tus dudas no tienes que ser más listo sino pensar desde un punto de vista distinto"

"......."

"......."

"¿En serio? ¿estás seguro?"

"No lo sé, quizás, sinceramente no he terminado de pillarlo"

"Puede ser... pero bueno, tampoco vamos a convertir esto en una comedia romántica"

"Emm... dale tiempo"

"No sé si tomarme eso bien o mal"

"¿Bien?" - preguntó antes de levantarse - "Me ha entrado algo de hambre, ¿vamos a la cafetería a por algo de comer?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no? Igual Bardo y Taliyah están por ahí"

"¿A ti no te incomoda Bardo?"

"No, porque no lo entiendo, básicamente"

"Creo que ni siquiera habla... creo, eh..."

Y ambos campeones se alejaron mientras compartían otra trivial charla.


	40. Día de piratas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de los líos"

Por lo general Viktor solía ser muy estricto con el equipo de Taliyah, o más bien con la propia Taliyah. Aunque de vez en cuando le dejaba cierta libertad.

Ahora mismo la tejedora de piedras se encontraba saliendo de su habitación, sin su típica gabardina rojiza y con una de color verde sustituyéndola. 

"¿Y bien? ¿Se asemeja a una ropa pirata?" 

"Supongo" - contestó Vi - "Es lo mejor que pude sacarle a ese Twisted"

"¿Se lo has robado a Twisted Fate?"

"No se lo he robado... lo he requisado a base de golpearle"

"Eso no me deja más tranquila"

"Vas a una fiesta pirata que hace el instituto, seguramente te encontrarás a un montón de invocadores diciendo arrrgg y poco más"

"Los piratas son divertidos"

"Claro... son muy muy muy interesantes... muy muy muy..."

"Me voy" - le interrumpió mientras se dirigía a la salida - "Dile a Viktor que estaré con Rum... con Rammus"

"Vale... le diré que has ido con ese tal Rumble..."

"¡He dicho Rammus! ¡No Rumble!"

"Vale... que lo pases bien, Talya"

"Es Taliyah..."

"Es lo mismo..."

La hechicera de Shurima tenía algunos intereses personales, pero la lectura destacaba por encima de ellos. Y aunque los romances le encantaban, las novelas de piratas también.

De todos modos sería ir a la cafetería con los chicos, como siempre, salvo por lo de ir como piratas. Tampoco era algo tan interesante.

"¡Eh! ¡Taliyah!"

"Hola, Rammus y Rumble"

"Te sienta bien el verde marino" - dijo el yordle - "Aunque me recuerda a Twis..."

"A ti también te queda bien el disfraz, y Rammus..."

El armadurillo únicamente llevaba un parche en uno de los ojos.

"Lo más sencillo es siempre lo más efectivo"

"Claro... lo que tu digas... ¿va a venir alguien más?"

"No, Elise dijo que prefería ir al Bosque Retorcido y a Bardo no le he visto en un par de días" - comentó el yordle

"Y Kog'Maw tampoco podía asistir"

"Bueno, aún así podemos pasar un buen rato" - dijo la chica contenta

"Por supuesto, marinera"

"Eso me recuerda, nada de decir arrrgg... ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué no?" - preguntó Rammus - "Es muy divertido decir arrrggg"

"Luego os cuento..."

El grupo entró en la cafetería, donde sorprendentemente habían algunos campeones disfrazados también de piratas. Contrario a lo que Vi aseguraba.

Ellos tomaron asiento en su lugar de siempre y echaron un ojo.

"Vaya, pensé que no habrían campeones"

"Supongo que solo quieren aprovechar y alejarse de sus traumas" - dijo Rumble - "¿Os he contado cuando Miss Fortune intentó matar a Veigar?"

"Yo estaba allí, de hecho" - comentó Rammus

"¿Y la vez que lo intentó Gangplank?"

"Esa no"

"Yo voy por algo de beber" - dijo la maga

Taliyah fue hacia la barra, esquivando a todas las personas presentes, menos a una mujer a la que golpeó con el codo accidentalmente.

"Oh, lo siento mucho, yo..."

"Por supuesto que deberías tener más cuidado"

Una pirata pelirroja apuntó a la maga con una pistola. Se trataba de Miss Fortune, con sus mejores atuendos de pirata y junto a Katarina.

"Oh, tu eres a a que derrotó Veigar"

"Mal... elección... de palabras..." - dijo enfadada

"¡Eh! ¡Deja en paz a la chica!"

Rumble se acercó junto a Rammus, desenvainando su espada de pirata.

Esto último provocó que todos los campeones presentes sacasen sus armas, dispuestos a empezar una pelea en la cafetería.


	41. Pelea de piratas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de los líos"

Taliyah, Rumble y Rammus habían decidido ir a un día festivo del Instituto de Guerra, solo era una tarde donde se vestirian de piratas y tomarían algo...

Pero Taliyah accidentalmente hizo enojar a Miss Fortune, quien fue más adelante "amenazada" por Rumble. Esto provocó que todos los presentes se alarmaran.

"Esto se ha puesto tenso..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Armadillo!" - gritó Fiddlesticks con su garfio

"Eh, cuidado con esa cosa" 

"Silencio, rata de cloaca" - lo afrontó Quinn

"¿No estáis exagerando?" - preguntó Ryze todavía sentado - "Dejad en paz a los chicos"

"A ti de dará igual por ser morado..."

"Emm... ¿qué?"

"Pero yo sí tengo orgullo y esta mocosa...."

"Cállate" - rogó Katarina - "Tan solo te ha dado un codazo por error"

"Curioso que la Noxiana sea la pacífica..." - murmuró la joven maga

La Cuchilla Siniestra entrecerró los ojos al oír esto y se acercó a Taliyah con daga en mano. Por lo visto sí le había molestado ese comentario.

"Eres una niñita muy lista, ¿no?"

"Me está enseñando el mejor" - dijo sin miedo

"No lo creo, si tu solita te metes con..."

Una poderosa llamarada golpeó a la Noxiana, quien reaccionó a tiempo para que únicamente le dañara el hombro. Retrocedió y apretó los dientes.

Fiddlesticks, Quinn, Miss Fortune, Ryze, Taliyah y Graves se giraron para ver a Rumble con su Lanzallamas de mano. 

"Ella no está sola"

"¡Le has atacado con el lanzallamas!" - le gritó Rammus

"La espada es de plástico y no me traído el lanza-arpones"

"Fortune..." - le hablaba a Noxiana - "Dispara...."

"Será un placer..."

La pirata pelirroja disparó sus dos armas, pero una barrera morada proyectada por Ryze frenó los balazos. Él mantuvo la calma en todo momento.

"¿De verdad vas a dispararle a una niña?"

"Veo que no conoces mi historial..."

Taliyah aprovechó el momento de confusión para hacer temblar el suelo, provocando que sus atacantes empezaran a perder el equilibrio.

"¿Tenéis alguna idea de qué hacer ahora?"

"¿Dialogar?" - preguntó el armadillo

"No creo que sea buena idea tras atacarle con un lanzallamas"

"Eh, solo intentaba ayudar"

"Lo sé, y te lo agradezco"

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿no estás enfadada?"

"Lo que has hecho es de imbécil y por ello nos quieren matar... pero aprecio el apoyo"

"Chicos, no quiero interrumpir... pero han parado de atacarnos"

Los tres miraron a Ryze, cruzado de brazos y muy tranquilo. Graves también estaba sentado en la barra, con alguien señalandole con su espada.

"Yo solo estoy bebiendo mientras llega Fate, aparta eso"

"¿Qué ha pasado con..."

"Fiddlesticks, Quinn, Fortune... incluso Katarina está en el suelo..."

"Mira que meteros en estos líos"

El portador de la espada se giró, revelándose como Diana vestida de pirata.

"¡Diana! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por algo de beber..." - dijo antes de limpiar su hoja - "Yo, no mi filo..."

"No les habrás... palabra que empieza por m..." - comentó Rammus

"Únicamente son cortes superficiales"

"Aún así deberías avisar a alguien" - dijo Ryze

Diana fulminó con su mirada a Graves, quien se levantó con disgusto. Al fin de al cabo él solo estaba allí para beber una cerveza.

"¿Vas a contarle esto a Viktor?"

"Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo"

"Emm... ¿hemos demostrado valentía y coraje?"

Algo le decía que eso no iba a convencer a la hija de la luna.


	42. Lista de enemigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de los líos"

Tras lo ocurrido el día anterior, el grupo se encontraba en la cafetería, esta vez estaba la tropa al completo. Elise, Kog'Maw y Bardo fueron quienes escucharon tal historia.

La Reina Araña en concreto tenía una ceja levantada cuando llegó a la parte en que Miss Fortune disparó a bocajarro contra ellos.

"Realmente os lucisteis ayer"

"Tampoco lo hicimos tan... tan... tan... mal..."

"Porque estaban Ryze y Diana, sino ahora mismo estarías en un ataúd"

"O convertida en uno de los androides de Viktor" - añadió Rammus

"A todo esto, ¿soy el único que se extraña que hubiera tanta peña allí disfrazada de pirata?"

"Es cierto, incluso Diana..."

"Os estáis desviando del tema"

"Pero Taliyah tiene razón, pudo haber salido mucho peor la cosa"

"Sois campeones, tenéis habilidades para algo, no para que otros os protejan con ellas" - dijo la Noxiana algo disgustada

"Yo hice temblar la tierra... no quería destrozar la cafetería..."

"Yo estaba usando mi lanzallamas"

"Yo estaba algo confundido por la situación..."

Que una campeona se pelee con Miss Fortune es peligroso, porque es una pirata al fin de al cabo, pero si a eso le sumamos Fiddlesticks, Quinn y Katarina...

"Deberíamos hacer una lista de enemigos"

"¿Enemigos? ¿Por... ¿por qué?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Katarina puede verlo como algo pasajero, pero la pirata no olvida y seguro que en algún momento os lo hará pagar"

"Ya... bueno... lo de lista de enemigos... ¿no es muy rollo de superhéroes?"

"¿No se supone que eramos los malos?" 

"......."

"Bardo está en lo cierto, Rammus, es imposible que te tomen por malo"

"Pero Zoe dijo que parecía aterrador"

"......."

"Rammus, empecemos por ti, ¿qué enemigos tienes?" - preguntó Elise

"¿Enemigos? Ninguno que yo sepa"

Por al lado de la mesa pasaron Hecarim y Aatrox, dos campeones que se frenaron para mirar con odio al armadurillo antes de seguir con su camino.

"Aunque a esos dos no les caigo muy bien"

"Vaya elección... 

"Yo creo que... le caigo mal a... a..." - Kog'Maw vomitó una especie de espada de gladiador - "Kassadin... por algo de... su hija..."

"......."

"No creo que Bardo tenga enemigos... al menos en este plano" - comentó el yordle azulado - "Por mi parte puedes poner a Teemo y la pelirroja pirata"

"Yo estoy en la lista negra de Lucian... ¿Taliyah?"

"Enemigos creo que tengo pocos, Xerath supongo..."

"Tampoco ha resultado tan larga" - comentó Rammus contento - "Aún tenemos oportunidades de no morirnos"

"Si... recibir daño fuera de la grieta es algo malo..."

"Oye, Taliyah está con Viktor y Vi, ¿no debería añadir a los enemigos de ellos también?" - preguntó Rumble - "Y lo mismo con Rammus"

"Emm... bueno, es cierto que una vez me peleé con Vladimir..."

Realmente era una lista de varios campeones, pero algo de eso acabó sorprendiendo un poco a Elise. La mayoría había sobrevivido a grandes campeones.

Taliyah pudo manejar temporalmente a Xerath, Rammus derrotó a Vladimir y Hecarim, Rumble peleó repetidas ocasiones con Teemo e incluso Kog'Maw sobrevivió a Kassadin.

"¿Ocurre al... algo?"

"No, Koggy, simplemente pensaba en algo"

"Me alegro de que... de que... hayas venido"

"Es cierto, faltas bastante a los entrenamientos" - comentó Taliyah

"¿Tu no tenías que hablar con Viktor hoy?"

"Rumble... no me lo recuerdes..."

"Preocúpate más por el soldado de hojalata que por mis faltas de asistencia, al fin de al cabo podría robotizarte o algo"

La tejedora de piedras alzó una de sus cejas, realmente esperaba que no fuera algo así...


	43. Vigilada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de los líos"

Recientemente Taliyah se había metido en un lío durante una noche temática en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra. Por tales motivos tenía cierta tensión con Viktor.

No solo había causado problemas en donde debería pasar desapercibida... sino que también había molestado a Diana metiendola en ese lío.

"Si no hubiese sido por Diana... desde luego..."

"Viktor, ni siquiera inicié el ataque..."

"Por supuesto, lo inició Rumble en un intento por apoyarte" - comentó tranquilamente - "Porque insultaste a la cuchilla sangrienta..."

"ESO ES AFIRMATIVO" - añadió Blitzcrank

"Pero ya soy suficiente mayor para..."

"Para no entrar en problemas con la heredera de la familia Du Coteau"

Era muy evidente que el científico ya estaba cansado de verse envuelto en problemas con otras regiones. Noxus no era la excepción.

"¿Habéis terminado? Me aburro" - dijo Vi

"¿Has encontrado a alguien que la vigile?"

"¿Vigilarme? ¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡No necesito que me vigilen!"

"Es cierto, mejor te dejamos sola y que tu novio prenda fuego a todo esto"

"¡No es mi novio! ¡Y yo no soy tan incompetente como tú!"

"Si yo soy incompetente entonces tu eres..."

"Dejad de pelear o activaré los rayos de la muerte" - le dijo el doctor fríamente - "Vi, ¿dónde está el sujeto?"

"Bueno, realmente no sabía a quien llamar, así que puse un anuncio"

"¿Has dejado mi laboratorio en las manos de un desconocido?"

"Viktor, no es un desconocido"

"Define tu concepto de desconocido"

"Bueno, es un campeón del Instituto de..."

Junto al transportador se encontraba una chica rubia con un traje azulado y plateado. Viktor la reconoció como Lux, campeona demaciana y...

"Vi... ¿has traído a Luxanna Crownguard?"

"Bueno, se ofreció voluntaria, pero lo mismo es"

"¡Es la hermana de Garen! ¡Enemigo de Swain! ¡Miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traerla a mi laboratorio?!"

Los ojos de Viktor estaban brillando con enojo y su voz también reflejaba esto.

"¿Por qué no?" - dijo pasando un poco del tema

"A veces pienso que debería haberte desintegrado hace tiempo..."

"Tranquilícese" - habló la maga rubia - "Vi me comentó que..."

"¡Silencio!" - gritó el cyborg - "¡En este laboratorio obedecerás al golem de vapor y a la androide! Y si me entero de que tocas algo..."

"Yo solo... voy a cuidar de Taliyah..."

Viktor se giró y miró fijamente a Taliyah, a quien le recorrió un breve hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Parece ser que ella sería quien vigilara a Lux... irónico. 

El científico supremo acabó marchándose en compañía de Vi.

"Así que... soy tu niñe..."

"No lo digas o mi dignidad ira a menos..."

"Niñera"

"Aaaf... y pensar que solo le hablé mal a Katarina..."

"Según me ha dicho Vi, también provocaste que te quisiera atacar gente peligrosa"

"Bueno... sí... fue algo impulsivo..."

"Hay que pensar antes de hablar, lo sé muy bien"

"Eso suena a una lección de Viktor, te felicito"

Lux se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal junto a Taliyah. La tejedora de piedras estaba leyendo una novela mientras su "niñera" observaba el laboratorio.

"No pensé que Viktor tuviese un laboratorio tan amplio"

"Creo que antes tenía uno más pequeño, pero tuvo algún problema..."

"Yo no sé mucho de él, simplemente que quiere convertir a gente en robots, que mi hermano le combatió un par de veces y... que es amigo de Rammus"

"Bueno, eso de amigo..."

"Mis amigas también son muy especiales"

"Amigas... creo que solamente tengo a Elise y Orianna..."

De repente la adolescente dejó su libro a un lado, ¿qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Apenas tenía dos amigas, una le sacaba medio siglo y la otra era un robot.

"Oye, ¿por qué no me enseñas este sitio?"

"Emm... si... claro... ¿por qué no?"


	44. Una joven mágica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de los líos"

Viktor había castigado a Taliyah con quedarse un tiempo en el laboratorio como consecuencia de haberse peleado con algunos campeones muy peligrosos.

En su infinita insensatez, Vi dejó que Luxanna Crownguard (campeona demaciana) fuera la escogida como niñera de la maga adolescente. Para colmo del doctor.

"Entonces... ¿Blitzcrank es mágico?"

"NEGATIVO, MI COMPOSICIÓN ES DE HIERRO, VAPOR, ELECTRICIDAD Y UNA LISTA DE METALES DE COMPOSICIÓN..."

"Blitzcrank, no hace falta decirlo todo"

"DE ACUERDO, LO TENDRÉ EN CUENTA"

"He participado a veces con Blitzcrank, pero casi nunca le he oído hablar"

"Si, él habla bastante menos que Orianna"

"Orianna... ¿Viktor construyó también a Orianna?"

"No, él la reparó, ella es... era humana... y ahora es... medio humana"

"Muy interesante" - comentó mientras sonreía - "En Demacia no hay demasiadas máquinas o mujeres máquinas"

"En Shurima tampoco" - añadió Taliyah

"Dime, ¿por qué Viktor te ha castigado?"

"¿Vi no te ha dicho nada?"

"Bueno, dijo algo acerca de que habías hecho un berrinche infantil en la cafetería"

"Ahora entiendo que Viktor quiera usar el rayo desintegrador..." 

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?"

"Que todo comenzó con una mala tarde en la cafetería, cuando estaba con Rammus y Rumble..."

"Oh, cierto, tu también conoces a Rammus, es muy agradable"

"Sí, la verdad es que es muy buen ami..."

"Y según Vi, ese tal Rumble es tu novio, ¿no?"

Varios pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la tejedora de piedras, pero el más efectivo involucraba el rayo desintegrador de Viktor y a Vi.

"No... no es mi novio... tu seguro que si tienes" - intentó cambiar de tema

"No, no estoy interesada de momento"

"¿En serio? Camille... Sylas... Garen..."

"Taliyah, Garen es mi hermano" - le dijo en seco y bastante seria

"Emmm... ¿quieres ver la sala de operaciones?"

"¿Operaciones? ¿Como una morgue?"

"No exactamente"

La chica le llevó a la sala de ordenadores principales, donde los ojos de Lux se abrieron con asombro cuando vio todas las lucecitas brillar.

"Que sitio tan impresionante"

"Ahora mismo Viktor no estará trabajando en nada importan..."

En pantalla había un plan para destruir las defensas de Demacia. La joven maga simplemente cambió la ventana al fondo de pantalla.

"Nada importante, aunque por ahí hay unas... emm... arañas del espacio"

"¿Arañas del espacio? Vaya, eso es..."

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Hay partes de una araña..."

"Si... quería decir partes de una... fue culpa de Nunu"

"Pero está incompleta"

"¿Incompleta?"

El sonido del teletransportador avisó a Taliyah, quien junto a su niñera acudieron a la zona principal. Viktor había regresado con bastón en mano.

"Al final no me ha tomado demasiado tiempo"

"Eso es bueno, doctor" - sonrió Lux

"Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro en mi presencia" - dijo fríamente

"Taliyah se ha portado bien, es una niña muy lista"

"No me hace falta recordar eso" - dijo antes de pasar a su laboratorio principal 

"Bastante imponente"

"O bastante cascarrabias... bueno, no ha sido tan malo tenerte por aquí"

"Si, espero que nos veamos más fuera de estas situaciones"

La hechicera de la luz se dirigió al portal de teletransporte, sin darse cuenta de que algo parecido a la pata de una araña le subía por el cuello.

La pata parecía metálica y justo después de atravesar el portal se clavó en su piel. Lux por unos segundos sintió algo raro a medida que sus ojos se volvían verdes.


	45. ¿Por qué yo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Las Islas de las Sombras era un lugar al que poca gente se acerca, debido a sus maldiciones, criaturas y peligros que esconde. Aunque hay excepciones.

Los jinetes de las sombras del Rey Arruinado, los nigromantes que en algún momento se sometieron a servir en aquellas tierras. Elise es una de ellos.

"Así que piratas..."

"Si, casi se mueren por insultar a una pirata"

"Supongo que es mejor que te mate un pirata a que te mate... ¿un infarto?"

"Maokai, por favor, cállate"

"Todos los campeones de aquí sois unos bordes, salvo Nocturne"

"Huy, sí... el más angelito de todos..."

"Pero si ha asesinado a más de..."

"Era sarcasmo Maokai, tan listo y sin poder pillar el sarcasmo"

"Tan poderosa y con un equipo que resguarda a adolescentes"

"Claro que soy poderosa, por algo fui elegida en tu lugar"

"¿En serio fue por eso? No te ofendas, pero Mordekaiser o Karthus te superan ampliamente con sus habilidades y poderes"

"¿Por qué me elegiría sino para ocupar su lugar?"

"Puedes preguntarle..."

Thresh, el carcelero, se encontraba caminando con cara de pocos amigos. Venía de ver al Rey Arruinado y las reuniones entre estos dos nunca le acababan de gustar.

"¡Eh! ¡Thresh!"

"¿Mmm? Oh, la Reina Araña y... tú..."

"Un gusto como siempre, Thresh"

"Lo que tu digas... ¿queríais algo de mi o puedo marcharme?"

"Quería hacerte una pregunta..."

"Si no es demasiado complicada... y por favor, nada de temas familia..."

"¿Por qué me elegiste para el grupo de Viktor?"

"¿El grupo de Viktor?" - dudó por un momento - "Te refieres al grupo ese de emergencia o lo que sea... ¿verdad?"

El espectro se paró a pensarlo por unos segundos y pudo recordarlo.

"Bueno, sencillamente porque no encontré a nadie más"

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que porque no encontraste a nadie más?"

"Karthus y Mordekaiser se negaron, Fiddlesticks se había peleado con Veigar y Viktor, al igual que Nocturne... Evelynn pasaba del tema..."

"A mi no me preguntaste" 

"Maokai, tu serías mi última... no, de hecho jamás te elegiría"

"Espera... me estás..."

"Yorick tenía demasiado trabajo y... Hecarim ni siquiera me escuchó..."

"Me estás diciendo que la única razón por la que me recomendaste... ¡¿es porque nadie más hubiese querido?!"

El orgullo y templanza de la reina araña se quebraron al escuchar eso. Ella creía que había sido elegida por su destreza o talento.

"Rectifico, realmente no pregunté a Yorick..."

"Miserable saco de huesos..."

"Eh, ser un Emisario del Mal tampoco es tan malo" - comentó el carcelero - "Aunque tu grupo por el contrario... da pena"

Elise desplegó sus cuatro patas, atacando al espíritu. Thresh pudo detener dos de las patas con su cadena y hoz, pero las otras dos le impactaron.

Los ojos de Thresh se iluminaron de un color verde intenso junto a su linterna, cegando por unos segundos a la campeona. Luego le golpeó con el mango de la hoz.

"Yo te recomendé, pero tú aceptaste"

"Acepte para hacerte... un favor..."

"¿De verdad? ¿Fue por eso? Porque lo que parece es que te sentías bien creyéndote la más importante de las nigromantes"

"Cssst..."

"La Reina Araña no podía evitar sentirse importante"

La campeona reaccionó, lanzando unas telarañas contra el fantasma, que quedó envuelto en el tronco de un árbol.

"Vete de una vez al infierno" - dijo antes de irse

"Parece que le has enfadado"

"Gracias por lo obvio, Maokai" - comentó Thresh mientras rasgaba la tela

"¿De verdad solo la elegiste por eso?"

"Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo, ¿pero qué más da?"


	46. Abandono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Elise había sabido por parte de Thresh que su único motivo por haberla elegido para el nuevo equipo de Viktor fue simplemente que nadie más quiso.

Esto pareció romper lo poco que le quedaba a la mujer de orgullo. Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto con Cassiopeia.

"Esse Thressh tan cretino como ssiempre"

"......."

"Yo que tu no le presstaría demassiada atención"

"......."

_Yo era alguien temida, bella, admirada, la gente y los campeones me veían como una autentica viuda negra... mi único rasgo extraño quizás fue acercarme a Kog'Maw demasiado..._

_Llevo meses... más de un año... afiliandome con un yordle estúpido, un armadurillo bufón, una maga novata y... lo que sea Bardo..._

"No le dess máss vueltass"

"¿Qué no le de más vueltas? Para ti es fácil decirlo, te juntas con Pantheon"

"¿Y vess esso como un logro? Él ess probablemente lo contrario a un guerrero desspiadado Noxiano... como tu gussano esspacial"

"Koggy no es un..."

"Inclusso eress tu missma la que le llamass assí"

"......."

"Esstar con esse grupo no te ha cambiado"

"El problema no es cambiar, el problema es todo lo que he estado perdiendo"

Realmente parecía estar envuelta en una mala comedia, con un grupo que ni siquiera parecía reconocer sus propias aptitudes.

Pero el mayor choque para ella llegó cuando vio a quién se encontraba en la cafetería.

"Y desde entonces me duele la cabeza" - comentaba Lux

"No has estado expuesta a radiación... creo"

"......."

"No... no he ido al médico todavía, yo..."

"......."

La araña vio cómo los campeones se encontraban sentados juntos a Luxanna Crownguard, otra campeona a la que ella considera demasiado infantil y risueña.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?"

"Oh, hola Elise, solamente se ha acercado a charlar"

"Si, es un placer pasarme de vez en cuando, Ezreal me ha hablado mucho de vosotros"

"......."

"¿Ha dicho algo?" - preguntó Rumble - "Todavía sigo sin entenderlo"

"Ha dicho que nota algo raro..."

Pero las palabras de Rammus fueron cortadas por una de las patas de Elise, que se clavó violentamente en el centro de la mesa.

"¡Tenéis que estar de broma!"

"Emm... ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?" - preguntó Taliyah

"¡A todo esto! ¡Se supone que Viktor nos reunió porque teníamos un gran potencial!"

"......."

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Solo os sentáis aquí a hacer chistes sin gracia! ¡Coquetear y tiraros piedras! ¡Por no hablar de vuestras numerosas derrotas!"

"No nos han derrotado tantas..."

"¡Demasiadas veces! ¡Sois el ejemplo perfecto de un grupo de inútiles! ¡Únicamente Bardo tiene ese potencial que os vendieron!"

"Elise, deberías calmarte un poc..."

"¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Armadurillo! ¡Estoy cansada de ser humillada y que se rían de este grupo de circo! ¡Y encima traéis a esta Crownguard infantil!"

La Reina Araña replegó su pata de araña y recobrando un poco la compostura.

"Se acabó, yo me largo de aquí..."

"Oh, hola Elise..." - saludó Kog'Maw recién llegado - "¿Qué tal..."

"......."

La Noxiana simplemente pasó de largo, aún agitada por el reciente estallido.

"Emm... ¿he hecho algo mal?" - preguntó Lux

"¿A parte de exisstir? No..." - confirmó Cassiopeia - "Lleva assí un buen tiempo"

"¿Qué es lo que ha... lo que ha... pasado?"

"Elise parece haber dejado el equipo... o más bien el circo" - dijo el yordle con un tono agridulce


	47. En equipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Elise acababa de salir abruptamente del grupo de Taliyah, parece ser que debido a su descontento con el nuevo estatus que aparentaba al verse con ellos.

Esto dejó al equipo un poco cabizbajo en los minutos posteriores. En principio porque las palabras habían sido un poco duras.

"Animad esas caras..." - decía Rammus - "No somos un atajo de incompetentes..."

"Si lo somos... primero nos lo dijo Viktor y ahora Elise..."

"........"

"Hacía años que no me sentaba tan de bajona..."

"¿De verdad Elise se ha... se ha... marchado?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"........" 

"De la forma más enojada y enfadada posible..."

La hechicera Demaciana se levantó para marcharse de la mesa con cierta urgencia. Esto pareció estar fuera de lugar, aunque Taliyah optó por seguirla.

Esto coincidió con la aparición de la Linterna, el invocador al mando del grupete.

"Os veo menos activos de lo costumbre, ¿ha vuelto a faltar Elise?"

"No... su presencia se ha hecho denotar..." - dijo Rumble

"Aunque... aunque... para mal..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Ha ocurrido algo importante?"

"Elise ha dejado la formación" - comentó Rammus - "De una forma un tanto..."

"Dijo básicamente que eramos un atajo de inútiles que se veían como bufones al lado de su grandeza o algo así..."

"Algo que no me sorprende"

"Hey, Linterna, no somos una panda de inútiles, ¿a que no?"

"Como equipo sí, la verdad..."

Ese fue otro sartenazo para la baja autoestima del yordle azulado.

"Lo cual es una pena teniendo en cuenta que sois un diamante en bruto"

"Espera... ¿lo dices en serio?"

"Kog'Maw es un arsenal bioquímico con patas, Taliyah puede controlar la tierra y sus rocas, tu eres un ingeniero que ha estado en el espacio..."

"......."

"Exacto, Bardo es un todopoderoso ente cósmico, Elise es la mujer más letal de las Islas de las Sombras y Rammus... bueno..."

"No hace falta que saques mis virtudes"

"Gracias, me has hecho un favor"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué?"

"El punto es que sois campeones fuertes, pero no os veo espíritu de querer mejorar como equipo"

"Sinceramente, Linterna, por nuestra parte lo haríamos, pero..."

"Elise falta la mitad de las veces y la otra mitad estamos siendo regañados por ese científico del tres al cuarto" - se quejó Rumble

"Eso lo solucionáis con la araña... hablando de mujeres, ¿dónde está Taliyah?"

"Nuestra intrépida líder estará en el servicio"

Efectivamente la tejedora de piedras se hallaba en el servicio, donde también se encontraba Lux. Ella estaba echandose un poco de agua en la cara.

"Lux, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Un poco... sofocada... yo... siento si he ocasionado algún problema"

"No, intuyo que este problema ya venía de hace tiempo..." - dijo la joven - "Debería haberme dado cuenta..."

"Los errores por falta de comunicación es cosa de más de una persona"

"Por tu parte no creo que hayas hecho nada..."

"No... sabiendo cómo es Elise, no debí haberme presentado..."

"Tu no te preocupes, intentaremos contactarla"

"Eso... estaría bien..."

"Voy a regresar con los demás, y... lo que dijo... no creo que seas infantil..."

"Muchas gracias" - sonrió aún algo preocupada

Taliyah se marchó para reencontrarse con la Linterna, mientras que los ojos de Lux se volvían de un color verde brillante y su cuerpo reaccionaba.

"Araña... localizar... araña..."

Al mismo tiempo, en el laboratorio de Viktor, una araña extraña subía por la espalda de una inadvertida Orianna. El arácnido acabó mordiendo su cuello, atravesando el duro metal.

"¿Qué ha sido... detectando falla en... en... araña..."

Sus ojos también se volvieron de color verde.

"Araña... localizar... araña..."


	48. La verdadera reina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Orianna conocía bien el laboratorio de Viktor después de haber pasado tanto tiempo. En este punto podía evitar a Blitzcrank con facilidad.

Se encontraba delante de los destrozados androides de Viktor, piezas que él reutilizaba en sus experimentos y que ella creía que podría servir a su propósito.

"Objetivo encontrado..."

"ORIANNA, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?"

"Pensé haberte evitado..."

Los ojos de la androide brillaron con un verde muy intenso.

La siguiente escena es de Taliyah, Rumble, Kog'Maw, Rammus, Bardo y Lux. El grupete estaba en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra tras el incidente ocurrido.

"¿Necesitamos entonces otro campeón de Noxus?"

"Rumble, aún no hay que perder la esperanza" - comentó Rammus - "Y tampoco necesitamos un campeón de cada nación"

"¿No? Me parecía mucha coincidencia que..."

"Rammus y yo somos de Shurima"

"Oh... cierto... bueno, te hubieras peleado con ella tarde o temprano, supongo"

"Que no me caigan bien los noxianos no significa que no pueda entablar amistad con ellos" - comentó la tejedora de piedras

"Cuéntale eso a Katarina"

"......."

"Silencio" - pidió Rammus - "Bardo está diciendo algo"

"......."

"¿Que vayamos a buscarla? No me apetece ir a las Islas de las Sombras..."

"Tienes el teletransportador de Viktor"

"Pero... tendría que decirle que Elise desertó..."

"Pues no le pidas permiso"

"Lo sabría por las cámaras... y desde su traje controla el portal..."

"Todos son quejas..." - murmuraba el yordle - "Kog'Maw, tu no has..."

El ser del Vacío se encontraba algo tembloroso, como si se encontrase enfermo. 

"Hey, tío, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Mmmm... no..."

"Lux" - le habló Rammus - "¿Te pasa algo? No has dicho nada... puedes hablar si quieres..."

"Mis aportaciones se verán cuando llegue la reina"

"¿La reina demaciana?" - se extrañó Rumble 

"La autentica Reina Araña..."

"Sí... precisamente hablamos de Elise..."

"Elise no... la Reina Araña..."

"De acuerdo..."

Rammus se giró para mirar a Kog'Maw, quien le escupió un extraño lodo verde en la cara. Esto al mismo tiempo que Lux se levantaba lentamente.

"Urrgg... asqueroso..."

"Más de lo habitual" - añadió la tejedora de piedras

"......."

El armadurillo se retiró el vomito del rostro, revelando unos brillantes ojos verdes. Del líquido también salieron varias criaturas similares a arañas mecanizadas.

"Otra vez no..."

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" - preguntó el yordle

"......."

"Son arañas mecánicas alienígenas" 

"Te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Crees que estaría bromeando en un momento como este?!"

"......."

Bardo señaló al bosque, de donde provenía una especie de ruido metalizado. Poco a poco fueron viendo una figura similar a Elise.

La criatura era idéntica a ella, pero se notaba que era un androide. De hecho estaba siendo acompañada por una Orianna con los ojos verdes también.

"¿Qué demonios ha hecho ahora Viktor?"

"No creo que haya sido Viktor..."

"¿Dónde está la llamada Elise?" - preguntó una voz profunda

"No se encuentra aquí..."

"¿Dónde está la llamada Elise?"

La... ¿cyborg? avanzaba lentamente, pero amenazante hacia ellos. Fue el yordle azulado quien sacó su lanzallamas de mano y la usó para hacerla retroceder.

"Ok... todos calmados... Taliyah, tienes que irte con Bardo"

"¡¿Con Bardo?!"

"......."

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"¡Rumble! ¡No vamos a irnos!"

"Mira, él vuela y crea portales... que te lleve con E..."

No hubo tiempo para entrar en discusión, pues una de las arañas se avalanzó para morderle el cuello con fuerza. Los dos campeones restantes solo pudieron escapar.

"Hay que encontrar a la llamada... Elise..."


	49. En bosques oscuros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Previamente, los restos de la araña alienígena que encontró el equipo logró controlar a Orianna, quien a su vez le proveyó de un nuevo cuerpo a base de piezas de androides.

También asumió el control de Lux, Rammus, Rumble y Kog'Maw a traves de producir nuevas arañas alienígenas. Únicamente dos se le escaparon...

"Han escapado..." - decía un Rumble poseído

"Irán donde la araña... la llamada Elise..."

"¿Qué quiere que hagamos?"

La criatura se dirigió a Orianna, quien tenía acceso al laboratorio de Viktor.

"Hay que ir al portal... dijeron... Bosque Retorcido..."

"Afirmativo..."

Taliyah y Bardo, por su parte se encontraban en dicho bosque. Las habilidades de Bardo le habían permitido llegar a través de un portal.

"No sabía que podías hacer eso"

"......."

"Portales si te he visto usarlos, pero no a tanta distancia"

"......."

"Pero podríamos usarlo en lugar de el de Vik..."

"¡Grggrrraaaahh!"

Un lobo surgió de la maleza ferozmente, abalanzándose sobre Bardo. El campeón no se inmutó, simplemente le agarró del cuello y lo convirtió en oro.

"¡Salió de la nada!"

"......."

"Sí, sé que estamos en el Bosque Retorcido... no me lo recuerdes..."

"Vosotros...." 

Los campeones miraron a sus alrededores, pero no vieron a nadie.

"¿Has escuchado algo?"

"......."

"Sí, yo he escuchado lo mis..."

"Detrás vuestra..."

La dupla se giró poco a poco, viendo como un árbol empezaba a retorcerse y tomar una postura más visible. Se encontraban frente a Maokai.

"Eh, yo te conozco, tu eres Maokai"

"Sí, y tu eres del grupo de Elise"

"Bueno... de momento no estamos en el mismo gru... espera... ¡necesitamos encontrar a Elise!" - se alarmó la chica al recordar la situación

"¿Encontrarla? Deberías dejarla pensar un poco..."

"......."

"¿Tan grave es el asunto?"

"¡Muy grave! ¡Una amenaza alienígena se acerca!"

"¿Alienqué? Bueno... si dices que es una amenaza... puedo llevaros hasta ella"

"Uff... muchas gracias..."

"Tenéis suerte de que os haya encontrado yo antes que Nocturne o Warwick"

"......."

La triada comenzó a caminar por el tenebroso bosque. Se suponía que Elise se encontraba en uno de altares más cercanos al Este.

Ella se encontraba observando un poco el bosque mientras pensaba en lo acontecido.

"¡Elise! ¡Elise!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Taliyah y Bardo? ¿Qué hacéis en el Bosque Retorcido?"

"Hemos venido a buscarte"

"¿No será para que vuelva a vuestro grupito?"

"En parte... ¡pero no es solo por eso! ¡una araña alienígena cyborg viene a matarte!"

"¿Una qué?" - repitió extrañada

"¿Recuerdas ese robot con forma de araña que cayó del espacio?"

"Sí... vagamente..." 

"Las muestras que tenía Viktor cobraron vida y poseyeron a Orianna, ahora tiene una especie de replica de tu cuerpo hecho con androides"

"Suena algo irreal... ¿no será una excusa para que regrese?"

"......."

"¿Kog'Maw ha sido poseído también?"

"Y Rumble, y Rammus, y Lux..." - dijo la maga muy preocupada

Mientras hablaban se escuchaba una especie de sonido metálico, que parecía avanzar lentamente. Elise echó un vistazo para ver a lo que Taliyah se refería.

Era similar a ella, pero con un look que no tenía que envidiar a los Battlecast.

"¿Esa es la araña alienígena?"

"Yo soy... la Reina Araña..."

"No, la reina araña soy yo" - replicó la noxiana

"Afirmativo... no pueden haber dos... reinas... araña...."

Detrás de ella se encontraban versiones poseídas de Orianna, Rumble, Rammus, Lux, Kog'Maw y la incorporación de Nunu y su yeti.

"Exterminadlos..." - ordenó la criatura


	50. La ira de la araña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Una araña alienígena había caído en posesión de Viktor. Tras poseer a Orianna, logró un cuerpo androide con el que infectó al grupo de Taliyah.

Ahora la tejedora de piedras y la criatura alienígena se encontraban en el Bosque Retorcido, junto a Bardo, el único que no fue controlado.

"Exterminadles..."

"Ordenes recibidas"

"Ordenes... recibidas..."

Rammus se envolvió en su forma rodilla y se lanzó a por ellos. Maokai sin embargo pudo golpearle con su brazo más fuerte, haciéndolo retroceder.

"......."

"Tu ve por Kog'Maw y Rammus, yo voy por Rumble, Orianna y Lux..."

"¿Voy yo por el yeti?" - preguntó Maokai

"Si no te importa... te lo agradeceríamos..."

"No hay problema"

Mientras los campeones se organizaban, tanto la androide como Elise avanzaron hasta estar algo más cerca. Ambas con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Por qué has copiado mi imagen?"

"Cuando llegamos a la tierra analizamos la forma de vida más similar a la nuestra, denominada por vosotros como araneae o araña..."

"......."

"Tras un primer contacto y tener acceso a vuestras computadoras, llegamos a la conclusión de que debíamos eliminar a la gobernante de dicha especie..."

"Osea yo..."

"La llamada Elise... en cuanto caigas... el nido gobernará a las arañas...."

Las patas metálicas de la araña se desplegaron, atacando con láseres a su enemiga. Elise era mucho más ágil que su contrapartida y los esquivó.

"Exterminar..." - proclamaba Lux

"¿Por qué siempre que hago amigos son tan raros?"

"El nido y la reina quieren matarte..."

"Oh, gracias por la aclaración" - dijo Taliyah mientra le lanzaba su Descarga Pétrea - "Y disculpa por las..."

La joven vio como una hora de arañas se acercaban a ella, al mismo tiempo que Rumble le apuntaba directamente con sus armas.

"Exter... ex..."

"¿Rumble? Tu no..."

Los ojos verdes del yordle se fueron desvaneciendo y cambió su objetivo a las arañas, que sufrieron de su lanzallamas.

"Hey, ahora son arañas de fuego"

"¡Has vuelto!"

"Sí, eso es bue... oye, ¿dónde estamos?"

Por su parte Maokai estaba controlando al yeti, mientras que Bardo esquivaba con facilidad todos los ataques de sus compañeros.

"El nido te quiere con nosotros..."

"Si estás contra el nido debes ser... ser..."

"......."

"Exter... exter.... blorrrghhastt..." - el ser del Vacío vomitó todo lo que le quedaba dentro de la araña robotizada - "Me siento... mejor... creo..."

Elise por su parte era más ágil que su adversaria, usando esto para alejarla de la zona principal e internándose dentro del bosque.

"No puedes huir de nosotros..."

"No estoy huyendo, querida"

"Tu afirmación es incorrecta en un ochenta..."

En mitad de su persecución el androide fue detenida por unas telas de araña.

"Pobrecita... has caído cual presa en mi red..."

"Potencia de fuego reforzada"

Los láseres cortaron las redes que la oprimían, intentando atacar a la noxiana en el proceso. La pelea les había llevado hasta los confines del bosque.

"Hacía tiempo que no me ejercitaba tanto"

"La forma adaptada por el nido no conoce el cansancio..."

"¿En serio? Porque los campeones de ahí atrás han podido con vuestras arañas"

"Los sujetos conocidos como campeones son peones... el nido y la reina están por encima de ellos y de cualquier otro ser..."

"Precisamente quería llegar a eso" - dijo sonriente

Un estruendo empezó a escucharse desde una cueva cercana, cosa que llamó la atención del mismo androide.

"¿Sabes? Yo soy la reina araña... pero hay alguien por encima mía..."

"Las investigaciones no hablan de nadie superior a las arañas"

"Bueno, tal vez sea porque ella es... la araña..."

Una pata de araña gigante surgió de la cueva, atravesando el cuerpo del androide y arrastrándolo hacia el interior.

La criatura usó sus láseres contra Vilemaw, pero fue desmembrada antes de que pudiera defenderse de la diosa de las arañas.

"Maestra Vilemaw... esta es la impureza de la que le hablé..."

"Hass... hechoo... biennn... enn... traerlaa..."

"Es un placer servirla, como siempre" 

Elise le hizo una reverencia a medida que el resto de campeones volvían en sí y las arañas restantes dejaban de funcionar.


	51. Un nuevo proyecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Tras una persecución en el Bosque Retorcido, Elise pudo acabar con su doble robotizado, creado por los alienígenas del espacio exterior.

Los campeones por otro lado se están recuperando de haber sido en parte poseídos y por otra parte habiendo tenido que enfrentarse entre sí.

"¿Este es el bosque Retorcido? Nunca había estado aquí" - dijo Nunu

"Grgrgrrrrr...."

"Taliyah..." - le habló Lux - "¿Podrías ir a buscar a Elise para poder irnos?"

"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a buscarla?"

"Tu eres nuestra intrépida líder"

"Eres la jefa"

"......."

"Lo mis... mis... mismo..."

"El retraso podría dar a entender a Viktor que has fallado..."

"Lo pillo, lo pillo... ahora vuelvo..."

La tejedora de piedras avanzó por el sendero de telas de araña y destrucción que habían causado las arañas, encontrando a Elise.

"Emmm... ¿Elise?"

"Taliyah, ¿han vuelto todos a la normalidad? ¿y Koggy?"

"Todos están bien, teníamos pensado irnos..."

"Suerte, os hará falta"

La reina araña le dio la espalda, caminando en busca de su siguiente objetivo.

"Emm... ¿quieres venir con nosotros?"

"¿Por qué querría ir con vosotros?"

"Bueno... somos un equipo, sin ti no podemos seguir mejorando..."

"Ya, aún conmigo..."

"A parte, somos tus amigos..."

La noxiana se volteó y miró a la chica de arriba a abajo. Se le veía algo nerviosa, no de miedo, sino como fuera a presentarse a un examen.

"¿De verdad soy vuestra amiga? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno... a parte del tiempo que hemos pasado contigo... te apreciamos..."

"Creí que los noxianos no te caían especialmente bien"

"Y... así sigue siendo... un poco menos... gracias a ti..."

La araña suspiró con cierta queja. A pesar de esas palabras los problemas que tenía seguían existiendo. Ella era una experta y ellos una panda de... gente rara...

"Bueno, no voy a convencerte si no quieres..." 

"¿No vas a hacerlo?"

"En cierto modo Viktor te forzó a esto..."

"¿Y no te forzó a ti también?" - preguntó alzando la ceja - "Y al resto"

"Esto... así empezó la cosa, pero... si seguimos es porque ahora somos más amigos que compañeros..."

"Eso no ha ayudado hasta ahora"

"Bueno, pero... hay más compenetración..."

La joven hechicera estaba sonriendo por nerviosismo, se veía a la legua que ella también pensaba en lo poco que había logrado su equipo.

Pero dicha sonrisa desapareció poco después para revelar cierta tristeza.

"Bueno... suerte con todo..." - dijo antes de voltearse

"Ya encontraréis a otro de las Islas de las Sombras"

"Pero no tendremos a la mejor..." 

La Reina Araña sabía que ir con ellos significaba rebajarse de nivel. Ellos no eran los Emisarios del Mal, no eran lo que ella esperaba... pero...

En el fondo... quizás se hubiera pasado con ellos el día anterior... al fin de al cabo... la compañía de Kog'Maw y Taliyah no era tan mala... y Bardo era incluso más poderoso que ella...

"Taliyah..."

"¿Si? Quiero irme antes de que aparezca Nocturne..."

"¿Os habéis planteado los siguientes entrenamientos?"

"Teníamos pensado organizarlo... arañas... aliens..."

"Sois un desastre... me vais a necesitar para salir del pozo en el que estáis"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Rumble te ha contagiado la estupidez?" - preguntó alzando la ceja - "Hay que mejorar la impresión que tienen de vosotros"

La tejedora de piedra no pudo evitar sonreír ante su supuesta reincorporación.

"Va a ser mi pequeño... proyecto personal" - dijo sonriendo


	52. Nuevos pasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 8 de la "Saga de la Reina Araña"

Taliyah y su equipo había pasado por momentos difíciles después de que una araña alienígena mecanizada intentara matar a Elise. Dentro del contexto tenía sentido.

Ahora mismo Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio junto a Orianna y la Linterna, observando imágenes del encuentro de los campeones con las arañas.

"Esas son todas las imágenes de archivo del encuentro que capté"

"Gracias, Orianna..."

"Así que arañas galácticas... eso definitivamente es nuevo" - comentó el invocador

"Lamento decirte que para mi no... y Rumble tampoco"

"¿En serio? ¿Rumble?"

"Los informes de Veigar son algo caóticos..."

"Prefiero no saber tantos detalles del yordle... las arañas..."

"Esos seres estaban en mi laboratorio, fueron analizadas y puestas en observación" - dijo el científico - "Más adelante fueron re-activadas"

"Las descuidaste simplemente"

El doctor le miró con cierta frialdad, cosa que pareció calar en la Linterna.

"El Doctor Viktor no descuida ninguno de sus trabajos"

"Gracias, Orianna... por otro lado no me notificaron la deserción de Elise"

"Algo temporal, sabes que era la menos cooperativa"

"Cierto, pero teniendo en cuenta el tiempo traspasado tras la formación del equipo... dicho descontento podría haberse erradicado con esfuerzo"

"No te lo niego, pero su mayor problema estaba en su orgullo"

"¿Y no influyó un factor en el otro?"

La Linterna no podía soportar cómo el científico siempre llevaba el argumento a su terreno, aunque tuviera en su mayoría razón.

"¿Algo reseñable del encuentro que te hayan comentado?"

"El yordle resistió el lavado de cerebro...."

"Seguramente las ondas microondas de su arma provocaron una alteración en el control mental de la araña..."

"¿Cuánto de cierto es eso?"

"La fiabilidad de mi teoría está basada en un 82%"

"De acuerdo... ¿y a qué vino eso de restaurar a Blitzcrank pero no a Orianna?"

El heraldo de las máquinas pasó al siguiente archivo de vídeo, que lo mostraba atacando a Blitzcrank para luego reconfigurarlo.

"Orianna no se encontraba en el laboratorio cuando llegué"

"De acuerdo" - dijo antes de retirarse - "Pero no seas tan duro con Taliyah..."

"Existe la probabilidad de que omita los acontecimientos"

"Apuesto a que no lo hará"

En cuanto el invocador se fue, Viktor marchó junto a Orianna a la sala principal de ordenadores. Juntos activaron las cámaras de seguridad.

"Orianna, ¿qué recuerdas de tu conversión?"

"Ocurrió en el momento posterior a la llegada de Lux y Taliyah, probablemente fuera su presencia la que re-activara a la araña"

"Su presencia, eh... ¿teoría?"

"Analizando... la energía lumínica residual de Luxanna provocó cierta radiación fotónica..."

"Tiene sentido... puedes retirarte"

"Como usted diga, doctor"

El heraldo de las máquinas esperó a que se fuera para visualizar el momento en que él re-activó las arañas. Actualizando sus sensores para cuando Lux llegara.

Todo parecía haberlo hecho para que sucediera fuese quien fuese la niñera de Taliyah.

"No hizo falta usar el protocolo de neutralización de amenaza... supieron arreglarlo adecuadamente..."

"En eso tienes razón..." - comentó una segunda voz

"¿Crees que pudo ser algo extremo?"

"La situación estaba controlada... y mis hombres estaban en el Bosque Retorcido por si algo hubiese salido mal..."

"No lo manejaron tan mal después de todo... pero es cierto que son un equipo muy disfuncional, necesitan mejorar y por ello tuve que intervenir"

Zed salió de entre las sombras, acercándose a su compañero. Él observó también las imágenes, sobretodo las peleas que involucraban al equipo principal.

"No son los únicos a quienes les falta experiencia..."

"Creo que podríamos aprovechar y que consigan ese impulso que necesitan"

"De acuerdo, pero esta vez..."

La última imagen de la computadora fue la del cuerpo destrozado del androide nido.

"Sin interrupciones..." - aclaró el ninja


	53. Ekkobúsqueda

Tras lo ocurrido con Elise y las arañas, el equipo de Taliyah había decidido tomarse más en serio su posición en el instituto de guerra. 

Esto dio lugar a una nueva reunión en la cafetería del instituto, pero todavía no han llegado todos los miembros de la brigada. Entre otras cosas porque...

"¿Creéis que Taliyah se habrá quedado dormida otra vez?"

"No lo sé, Rumble" - respondió Rammus - "Quizás Viktor le ha entretenido"

"......."

"Si... yo apostaría por lo de dormirse..." - dijo Kog'Maw

"Elise fue llamada por el Rey Arruinado, ¿quién creéis que llegará primero?"

"Yo digo que Taliyah, que tiene los portales"

"......."

Caminando por la cafetería apareció Ekko, un joven Zaunita con algunos carteles entre sus manos. Acabó pasando por al lado del grupo.

"Hola, Rammus"

"Hola, Ekko, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Tu sabes, más o menos bien"

"¿Qué te trae por el instituto de guerra?"

"Vi me recomendó que buscara algún equipo al que afiliarme, aunque no pase demasiado tiempo por aquí"

"¿Has dicho que Vi te recomendó?" - preguntó el yordle

"Si... bueno... amenazó más bien..."

"......."

"Gracias... tipo grande y barbudo..."

"Se llama Bardo" - le advirtió el armadurillo

"Bardo... pero no me interesa estar en un grupo tan cercano a Viktor"

El joven echó un vistazo al grupo en cuestión, bastante variopinto.... y sobretodo le llamó la atención Kog'Maw, que le daba algo de asco.

"¿Y no os faltan miembros?"

"Estábamos hablando de... hey, ¿tengo bien el pelo?"

"No lo creo, ¿por?"

"Porque por ahí viene nuestra intrépida líder" - explicó Rammus

Por la entrada de la cafetería pronto apareció Taliyah, que acabó sentándose junto a Rumble.

"Siento haberme ausentado, pero tenía que decirle a Viktor sobre lo ocurrido con Elise y ya sabéis cómo se pone..."

"No pasa nada, estábamos charlando con Ekko"

"Hola" - le saludó tranquilamente - "¿Tu no eres al que siempre persigue Vi?"

"Emm... si... ¿y tu de qué conoces a Viktor y a Vi?"

"Taliyah es la asistente de Viktor"

"¿En serio? No pareces un androide"

"Quizás sea porque no soy un androide"

"¿Pasó una serie entera y nunca les viste juntos?"

Los campeones miraron al armadurillo algo extrañados, principalmente por ese comentario que no acababan de entender. Pero a los pocos segundos cambiaron el tema.

"Buscaba un grupo al que unirme"

"Pantheon creo que tiene uno... Nami quizás tenga... y siempre puedes aspirar a la Liga de las Leyendas" - comentó la maga

"¿Y participar con Jayce? Paso..."

"......."

"¿En serio te invitaron a unirte?"

"......."

"Si, no te veo destruyendo meteoritos en el espacio"

"Me encantaría quedarme con vosotros y... no, realmente no, ya nos veremos..."

Ekko acabó marchándose, descartando fácilmente el grupo del "defensor del mañana" y también a los Emisarios del Mal.

"Vaya cretino, ni que fuéramos un grupo de bufo... espera..."

"¿Alguien puede cambiar de tema?" - rogó la tejedora de piedras 

"¿Fue muy duro Viktor contigo?"

"¿Ningún otro tema? Cualquiera..."

"......."

"Si, podríamos ir al Abismo de los Lamentos a practicar... mientras no viene Elise" - comentó Rumble - "Mi máquina está a punto"

"¿Has arreglado el posavasos?"

"Efectivamente, ahora puede sostener dos vasos"

"La tec... tec... tecnología no dejará de sor... sorprenderme" - aclaró Kog'Maw

Y así fue que los Emisarios de Taliyah se dispusieron a comenzar su nueva etapa de entrenamiento, mientras que Ekko sigue su búsqueda.


	54. Ekkoequipo

Ekko (el chico que quebró el tiempo) se encontraba buscando algún equipo del Instituto de Guerra para unirse. Algo que no le llamaba demasiado, pero que le acabaría siendo útil.

Descartó el equipo que se montó Pantheon y también el de Taliyah, tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos campeones salvo...

"¡Eh! ¡Twitch!" - gritó el joven a la rata

"Oh... eres tú..."

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía por la ciudad"

"Aquí hay mejor comida, aunque sea de la cafetería... ¿y tu qué haces aquí?"

"Vi me agarró por el cuello y..."

"Te sugirió a la fuerza que pasaras más tiempo por aquí, ¿no?"

"Si... ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"A mi me agarró por la cola y... ya tenía cierto historial..."

"Como cualquiera de Zaun"

"Iba a reunirme con los Repudiados, ¿te vienen?"

"¿Los Repudiados?" - repitió extrañado

Pronto el joven descubrió que ese nombre correspondía al equipo de Twitch, conformado por Corki, Skarner, Karma y él mismo.

"Hey, he traído a alguien conmigo" - anunció la rata

"Saludos, humano"

"Hola, chico al que no he visto nunca" - saludó el yordle

"Yo soy Ekko... un amigo de Twitch, de Zaun"

"Un placer conocerte" - le dijo Karma

"Puedes sentarte si quieres"

El "asiento" resultó ser el suelo o un banco, pues se encontraban en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra. Karma era la única en el banco.

"Creo que prefiero estar de pie..."

"Mientras no moleste no le dispararé" - proclamó el aviador

"Podría retroceder el tiempo y esquivar la bala"

"Pues te dispararía dos balas"

"Pues retrocedería otra vez"

"¡Pues te dispararía tres balas!"

"¡Pues retrocedería otra vez!"

"Chicos..." - les interrumpió Skarner - "¿Podéis dejar de levantar la voz?"

"La calma abre más la mente que la furia del ruido"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

"Que te calles" - abrevió Twitch

Ekko observó por unos segundos las distintas reacciones de aquellos sujetos. Karma era muy calmada, Skarner inalterable, Corki un cascarrabias y Twitch...

"Oye, tengo hambre, ¿vamos a la cafetería?"

"Acabas de venir de allí, ¡toca ir al combate!"

"Pero no está bien ir con el estómago vacío"

"Twitch comentó algo que me llamó la atención..." - comentó el joven de repente - "¿Por qué sois los Repudiados?"

"El nombre fue cosa de Skarner" - dijo la rata

"Bueno, nosotros nos reunimos porque nadie quería participar con nosotros"

"¿Nadie?" - repitió con curiosidad

"Yo soy un escorpión de piedra, Twitch una rata que huele fatal y Corki un yordle cascarrabias" - explicó brevemente

"¡Seré un cascarrabias! ¡Pero también soy un maestro táctico!"

"Lo que sea... el caso es que nos hicimos amigos y decidimos formar equipo... Karma por el contrario es más social que nosotros"

"Eso me lo figuraba"

"Aunque parezca mentira, me encuentro a gusto con su compañía" - explicó la sacerdotisa - "Y de vez en cuando hay alguna conversación interesante"

"Lo segundo lo dudo..." - comentó Ekko

"¿Nos estás llamando ignorantes?"

"No, Corki... bueno, sí, lo está haciendo"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Vamos a la Grieta del Invocador! ¡Voy a romperte los dientes!"

"¿Y por qué mejor no se une a nosotros?"

Todos miraron a Karma, quien se encontraba sonriendo mientras miraba los papeles que el joven llevaba en sus manos. Había estado buscando grupo al que unirse.

"Mejor alguien conocido que alguien que os mire mal"

"Por mi no habría problema" - dijo Skarner

"Bueno... yo..." - pensó por algunos segundos - "Claro, ¿por qué no?"


	55. Calabozos infernales

Taliyah y su equipo habían acordado mantener cierto nivel en el grupo, motivo por el cual tenían que entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades.

En el caso de la tejedora de piedras, se encontraba en la mansión de Veigar, concretamente en los calabozos, junto con Rammus, Lux y un encarcelado Teemo.

"Por un momento creí que estabais aquí para rescatarme" - dijo el tejón

"Lo siento, pero prometí a Veigar no hacerlo"

"Buena chica, eres sensata" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Y tu conciencia podrá sobrellevar eso?"

"Pues... he visto cosas peores que un secuestro"

"Oh... vale..."

"Si te estamos molestando podemos ir a otra celda"

"Si, por favor, Veigar no quiere que Teemo se entere de cosas del grupo..."

"Llevo aquí tantas semanas..." 

"Y yo cuatro series ya"

La maga de la luz y la tejedora de piedras se trasladaron a otra de las celdas del maestro del mal. Parecía que esto era parte del entrenamiento.

"Bien, ¿puedes decirme por qué estamos aquí?"

"¿Porque la única manera de charlar es que Viktor vea que me enseñas algo?"

"Exacto, por eso te ayudaré con el hechizo Fantasmal"

"Fantasmal... ¿para que hemos tenido que venir aquí?"

"Taliyah, ¿en qué consiste el hechizo?"

"Te hace más rápido..."

"Es un poco más complicado... el hechizo da acceso a que la energía de la velocidad fluya..."

"No veo la diferencia"

"La velocidad te puede ayudar a huir o alcanzar a alguien, pero puede darte más..."

Lux agarró su cetro y empezó a rodearse de la magia azulada del conjuro que intentaba dar, cuando Taliyah se dio cuenta había dos Luxannas.

En un breve pestañeo volvió a ser una.

"La velocidad y la luz puedes moldearla hasta el punto que tu imaginación pueda" - explicó alegremente - "Como moverte hacer que parezca que haya dos Lux..."

"Creo que todo ese ensayo es más apropiado para Viktor"

"Viktor domina la ciencia, pero yo solo dejo que la magia me hable y me deje moldearla"

"Bueno... no sé si podré hacer eso... todavía tengo dificultades con el Prender..."

"Poco a poco, primero usa Fantasmal para tocar la pared opuesta"

"Eso debería ser fácil"

Taliyah junto los dedos de sus manos para poder manifestar la velocidad del fantasmal, lamentablemente acabó golpeándose con la pared.

"¡Aaauhh!"

"La prisión es pequeña, debes saber frenar a tiempo"

"Muy graciosa...."

"Lo digo en serio, debes moldear la velocidad con tu magia y aprender a no acelerar demasiado, solo tocar la pared"

La tejedora de piedras siguió este consejo y siguió intentándolo por varias horas, pero los muchos fracasos les llevó a un descanso.

"¿De donde te vino la idea de la cárcel?"

"Podríamos decir que fue por experiencia"

"¿Estuviste en prisión?"

"En Demacia no se ve muy bien a los magos... pero no, el preso era un amigo, un amigo que acabó decepcionandome..."

"Oh... ¿ex-novio?"

"Ni por asomo" - rió un poquito - "Ni siquiera era mi tipo"

Tras ese momento hubo unos segundos de silencio por parte de Taliyah.

"Lo he estado hablando con los demás del grupo... menos Elise..."

"¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué?"

"¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?"

"¿Unirme? Pero... mi hermano es de la Liga de las Leyendas"

"¿Y? Ni que fuéramos los Emisarios del... bueno... es complicado, sí"

La joven luminosa vio los rayos del sol entrar por los barrotes, recordando experiencias previas con sus amigos Fiora y Corki... incluso su antiguo amigo Sylas...

"¿Te importaría si me lo pienso un poco?"


	56. Luz y oscuridad

El entrenamiento de Lux y Taliyah duró bastante tiempo, motivo por el que la hechicera de la luz llegó a horas muy tardías al instituto de guerra.

Ella se sentía más cómoda allí que en Demacia, principalmente porque se sentía más aceptada estando rodeada de usuarios de magia como ella.

"Mañana será otro día..."

_¿De verdad lo crees?_

"¿Mmm? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Luxanna estaba acostada en su cama, con toda la habitación a oscuras. Intentó emitir una leve luz, pero extrañamente no funcionó.

"Que raro... no consigo..."

_Aquí no hay luz que te proteja..._

"¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!"

_Jejeje... ¿crees estar en posición de pedirme algo?_

Repentinamente Lux no estaba en su cama sino encadenada a una pared en lo que parecía ser una prisión similar a la de Veigar.

_Tu pequeña cabecita está llena de miles de pensamientos... te sientes... atada..._

"No... suéltame..."

_Todos esperan algo de ti... ¿verdad?_

"¡Muéstrate y suéltame ahora mismo!"

_Jejeje...._

La puerta que había frente a Lux se abrió, revelando un pasillo largo y oscuro. Al fondo se veía algo... una especie de chispas...

Pronto pudo distinguir una negra figura que arrastraba sus cuchillas por las paredes, provocando un chirrido de metal.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó con cierto miedo - "¿Quién eres?"

_Yo soy la oscuridad... yo soy..._

"Tu eres..."

"¡Tu peor pesadilla!"

Frente a ella apareció algo similar a un Garen zombificado, agarrándola del cuello con fuerza. Sus ojos eran rojos y su armadura estaba ennegrecida.

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

_Jejejeje...._

La hechicera abrió los ojos, encontrándose en los jardines de la academia. Había una fuerte niebla, delante suya había unas niñas vestidas de blanco.

"Dón... ¿dónde estoy?"

"Estás en tu habitación" - dijeron las niñas sin voltearse

"¿En mi habitación?"

"Sí, esperando a que mueras mientras duermes"

"¿Cómo que morir mientras duermo? ¿Quién va a matarme?"

"Ya es tarde..." - las niñas se giraron, mostrando sus caras destrozadas - "Él está aquí..."

La niebla se fue tornando de un color negro, hasta que todo rastro de luz fue eliminado del terreno. Únicamente destacaba una figura delante suya.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Yo soy el encargado de que la luz muera..."

"¿Eres un campeón? ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

"¿Por qué hice esto? Porque estabas dormida..."

La figura desenvainó sus cuchillas plegables mientras se le acercaba.

"Yo soy... la oscuridad..."

Pero la maga volvió a despertar antes de que el ente le decapitara. ¿Estaba realmente despierta o seguía durmiendo? ¿Cómo había ocurrido todo esto?

_Solo una maga que es una rubia tonta..._

"¡Silencio! ¡Yo no soy eso!"

_Es lo que dijo una vez tu amiga Fiora... ¿y qué dijo Viktor? dijo que eras infantil... solo eres una niña que cree ser una maga..._

"Yo soy una hechicera de verdad..."

_Por supuesto... una hechicera que libera presos... que deshonra a su familia... que va por la vida con una sonrisa falsa..._

Nocturne se fue materializando detrás suya, preparando sus cuchillas y habilidades para sumergirla nuevamente en una pesadilla.

"Yo soy una hechicera..."

"Es hora de abrazar la oscuridad..."

"¡Yo soy una hechicera de la luz!"

La joven canalizó su energía mágica y se giró rápidamente lanzando sus conjuros de luz contra el espectro, que intentó defenderse como pudo.

La resistencia de la pesadilla viviente era admirable, pero más era el poder resplandeciente que Lux utilizó contra él.


	57. Desahogada

Luxanna Crownguard es considerada una experta maga de la luz, por lo que cualquiera pensaría que podría vencer a seres y entes de la oscuridad.

A favor de Nocturne, tus pesadillas estuvieron a punto de quebrarla. Pero ahora se encuentra frente a ella, atrapado en una cárcel de luz.

"......."

"Entonces me empecé a acercar a Fiora, era algo tosca conmigo por mi apellido, pero creí que era buena persona y..."

"Liberame..." - murmuró el ser oscuro

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué dices?"

"¡Liberame en seguida!" 

El fantasma desplegó sus cuchillas, chocando contra la estrecha prisión de luz, la cual quemaba su forma de oscuridad y tinieblas.

"¡Aarrgggghhh!"

"No toques las paredes de luz o te quemará"

"Maldita... (bababui)..."

"Debes moderar tu lenguaje... ¿por dónde iba?"

"Devoraré... tu alma..."

"Oh, sí... ayudé a Fiora a que se acercara a Rammus, bajando un poco sus defensas de chica ruda... ¡y le fue muy bien!"

"Ggrgrrr..."

"Luego tuve una mala amistad con un chaval llamado Sylas..."

"......."

"Y Galio se ofreció a enseñarme un poco como manipular la magia..."

"......."

"Al año siguiente toda la academia estuvo rara cuando unos fantasmas..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Y liberame de esta prisión antes de que te destroce en tus malditos sueños y desees estar muerta!"

"Cielos, esa no es forma de hablar a una dama"

"¡Grgrraaaaaahhhhh!"

"Gritarme no te servirá de nada señorito... tu eres amigo de Elise, ¿verdad?"

"Púdrete en el infierno..."

"Hace poco una chica llamada Taliyah... ¿conoces a Taliyah? es una maga que manipula rocas con su terrakinesis"

"......."

"Ella me ofreció unirme a su equipo"

"......."

"El caso es que mi hermano y su amigo, Jarvan, se han enfrentado mucho con Viktor... ¿no sería raro si me uno a un equipo vinculado a él?"

"Me... da... igual..."

"Y luego está Elise, que no sé si le caigo muy bien"

"Quiero verte sufrir..."

"Realmente me caen bien y Fiora no tiene pinta de querer formar equipo"

"......."

"Corki tiene a su grupo y el resto de mis amigas no tienen mucha competitividad"

"Grggrrr...."

"Participando en un equipo podría mejorar mis habilidades"

"......."

"Mi sueño es llegar a dominar este don que..."

"Eres una maga mediocre"

"¿Perdón?"

"Eres una niña a la que se le ha otorgado un poder misero, que se le ha subido a la cabeza y que cree ser la perfecta protagonista de cuento..."

"Emm... yo..."

"Pero llegará el momento en que la novela avance y te des cuenta de que tu vida se convertirá en fuego, azufre, odio y autocompasión..."

"Eso no es..."

"Tu brillante futuro será asumido por la oscuridad y la muerte... todos tus seres queridos te repudiaran hasta que acabes sola..."

"......."

"Con mi mano atravesándote el que una vez creíste que era tu corazón..."

La hechicera de la luz se quedó por varios segundos en silencio. La Paranoia de Nocturne afectaba a cualquier campeón... desde Veigar hasta Viktor y...

"No, no lo creo" 

"¿Cómo?"

"Me espera un brillante futuro" - comentó muy sonriente - "Y gracias por escucharme, creo que la próxima vez que vea a Taliyah aceptaré su oferta"

"¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?"

"¿Sabes? Eres muy bueno escuchando, te veré más tarde"

"Espera... ¿a dónde vas? ¡sácame de aquí de inmediato!"

"Lo siento, pero no vais a ir a ningún lado, eres demasiado peligroso" - dijo felizmente antes de dirigirse a la puerta - "Hasta luego, compañero de cuarto"

"Maldita... (bababui)..."


	58. El retorno del Poro Veigar

Taliyah y su tropa habían estado entrenando los últimos días, parecía que se lo estaban tomando más en serio. Pero por supuesto también necesitaban descansar.

Lo que la tejedora de piedras no se esperaba era encontrar a Elise y Rumble en compañía de una especie de Poro. Un adorable y pequeño poro.

"Oh, ¿qué es esa adorable y tierna cosita?"

"........"

"Me sigo llamando Rumble"

"Tu no... hablo del poro"

"Ah, es el poro de Veigar, me ha pedido que se lo cuide"

"........"

"¿Seguro que es higiénico tenerlo aquí en la cafetería?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que vienen yordles, yetis, osos y demás criaturas yo no me quejaría" - comentó Elise

El pequeño poro se subió a la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia Taliyah. Se detuvo a olisquear una de sus piedras y a jugar con ellas.

"Que mono... mira como juega con la piedra..."

"Me doy cuenta de que eres más femenina que Vi" 

"Bueno, yo diría que eso no es muy difícil" - comentó Rumble

"Yo soy una chica femeni..."

Elise parecía negarlo únicamente con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fijamente. Esto molestó levemente a la joven.

"Eh, poro, tengo una galleta"

"......."

"¿Puedo darle la galleta sin proble..."

"......." - muerde la galleta

"Eh, cuidado con mi mano"

"¿Por qué tenías una galleta de Poro?" - preguntó la joven maga

"Aunque sean para poros están muy buenas... y son baratas..."

"No se si asombrarme o asquearme" - comentó la reina araña - "Aunque vuestra dieta no es de mi interés"

"Tu devoras personas, no sé si eres el mejor ejemplo"

"No devoro personas, tomo su sangre... a veces... mis niñas son las que las devoran"

El poro ahora se acercó a Elise, quedándose mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera intentando entender qué era exactamente.

"¿Por qué me mira tanto?"

"Igual le resultas interesante" 

"Me resulta molesto..." - dijo desplegando una pata

"¡Eh! Que Veigar lo quiere vivo"

"Y te lo deja a ti precisamente..."

"Prometí no explotarlo" - dijo apartándolo de ese lado - "Aunque si lo sobrealimento..."

"Es un poro muy mono... ¿desde cuando lo tiene Veigar?"

"Unos pocos años, que nostalgia..."

"¿Sabéis? Hacéis una pareja adorable con el poro de por medio"

"Gracias" 

Poco tardó Taliyah en lanzarle una de sus piedras al yordle.

"¿Desde cuando todos tus comentarios se cambiaron con los de Evelynn?"

"Desde que mi Koggy no ha venido y los dos campeones con los que puedo conversar de un tema de más interés no están tampoco"

"Eh, nosotros podemos darte buenos temas de conversación" - dijo Rumble dolorido

"Inténtalo"

"¿Sabías que dicen que si te comes un poro brotará otro de tu pecho?"

"Eso suena a leyenda urbana"

"Me lo dijo una vez Shaco... así que 50%..."

"Enhorabuena" - dijo Elise sarcásticamente - "Es un tema muy interesante..."

El poro pronto se acercaría al yordle azulado, dándose la vuelta para que le rascaran la tripita. Todo esto parecía asquear un poco a la noxiana.

"Te gustan las arañas, los seres del Vacío y los Meeps... pero no los poros..."

"Tienen demasiado pelo y unos ojos muy grandes"

"Pero eso es lo que les hace adorables"

"Por supuesto... adorables víctimas..."

El poro corrió al regazo de Taliyah nada más oír sus declaraciones. Parecía estar algo incómodo, preguntándose cuando volvería su dueño.


	59. Mentores reunidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Yasuo Vs Viktor"

Veigar había dejado a su poro al cuidado de Rumble, a riesgo de que lo explotara. Tras una reunión con los Emisarios del Mal fue a recogerlo en compañía de Viktor.

Ambos fueron al encuentro de Taliyah, Elise y el yordle azulado. Los tres parecían hablar de un tema poco revelante para los villanos.

"¡Eh! ¡Rumble!"

"Hola Veigar, ¿ha ido bien tu reunión?"

"Bien, aunque Nautilus no pudo acudir"

"Hola, Viktor" - saludó Taliyah sosteniendo al poro

"Buenas... ¿ese es el yordle que dijiste?" - preguntó a Veigar

El poro avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, buscando reencontrarse con su dueño. Este le agarró y levantó de la mesa.

"¿Vas a volverte ya al laboratorio?"

"Seguramente, debo terminar de examinar el tercer brazo... ¿vienes?"

"Claro, ahora cuando me despida de..."

"¿Taliyah? ¿Eres tu?" - preguntó una voz ajena

A unos pocos pasos de la mesa se encontraba una especie de espadachín de ropajes azules, katana y el pelo muy alborotado.

"¡Yasuo! ¡Tiempo sin verte!"

"Sí, desde Shurima... ¿qué tal todo?"

"Estaba pasando el tiempo con algunos amig... miembros de mi equipo"

"¿Miembros de tu equipo?"

"Sí, la jovencita está madurando" - añadió Elise

El hombre miró de forma extraña a la araña y al yordle azulado... pero luego inclinó la mirada para encontrarse a Veigar.

"Veigar, a ti si que hace mucho que no te veo"

"Emm... ¿nos conocemos?"

"Claro, una vez fui a parar a su casa"

"......."

"Buscaba indicaciones para llegar aquí"

"......."

"Casi asesino a Singed delante suya"

"Lo siento, pero esos rasgos coinciden con muchas personas..." - comentó el Maestro del Mal

"No pasa nada, todos tenemos lagunas..."

Yasuo se quedó mirando a Viktor. Sus ojos eran extrañamente ciberneticos y llamaron su atención, así como su casco y forma de vestir.

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"Él es el Doctor Viktor"

"¿Doctor? ¿Eres médico o druida?"

"Soy científico, el mejor de todo Zaun" - aclaró a modo de presentación - "Y tu supongo que eres un Jónico..."

"Más o menos... Taliyah, ¿de qué conoces a este tipo?"

"Bueno, Viktor es..."

"Es como su segundo padre" - comentó Elise intentando añadir drama - "Le acogió y enseñó cuando era una delincuente callejera"

"¡Eh! No era una delincuente callejera"

"Provocaste fuertes seísmos en mitad de Piltover"

"Pero de eso fue hace mucho..."

"Dos años, creo" - añadió Rumble - "¿No pasa muy rápido el tiempo?"

"Espera, ¿este hombre máquina realmente te enseña algo?"

"Sí, muchas cosas, como geología, literatura..."

"Pero me refiero a tus habilidades elementales... dudo que él las comprenda"

Esto último parecía haber llamado la atención del heraldo de las máquinas. Más por el tono en que estaba hablando el samurai.

"Mis conocimientos acerca de sus habilidades dentro y fuera de combate son amplias, más... preferí inculcarle otros conocimientos"

"Y por culpa de Vi se volvió algo más arisca"

"¡Rumble!"

"No me quejo, no me quejo"

"Bueno, nada podrá superar el entrenamiento intensivo que te di, ¿verdad?"

"Yasuo, ¿qué defines tú como intensivo?" - le preguntó la joven - "Porque yo recuerdo las cosas muy distintas"

"Y probablemente ocurriesen de forma distinta" - comentó Viktor

"Oye, Viktor... ¿qué te parecería un combate de exhibición?"

"¿Perdona?"

"Ya sabes, comparemos nuestros métodos"

El científico supremo lo consideró por un momento, realmente la tejedora de piedras le miraba como si tuviera ciertas expectativas en él.

"De acuerdo... pero que sea breve..."


	60. Yasuo VS Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Yasuo Vs Viktor"

Tras un breve encuentro en la cafetería, el campeón conocido como Yasuo acabó retando a un combate a Viktor, tras saber que estuvo ejerciendo de tutor para Taliyah.

Mientras estos se preparaban, la tejedora de piedras se encontraba junto a Elise, Rumble y Veigar sentados en la distancia.

"Así que te entrenó un tío con katana"

"Yasuo es un maestro en la técnica del viento... me enseñó a controlar mi elemento..."

"Pero tu no usas katana"

"Rumble, no necesito una espada"

"¿Y por qué él si?"

"Porque es un espadachín" 

"Te verías muy atractiva con una katana"

"Te estás ganando otra piedra..."

"¿Estos dos siempre están igual?" - preguntó Veigar

"Bastante... oye, ¿quien crees que ganará?"

"Creo que está claro..."

Ambos campeones estaban a una distancia prudencial. El primero en iniciar fue Yasuo, quien avanzó con una velocidad increíble.

El científico no tenía operativo su tercer brazo, pero pudo lanzar su Rayo de la Muerte desde su brazo metalizado.

"Los rayos no le están golpeando..."

"Yasuo es demasiado rápido" - afirmó Veigar - "Y de forma tan improvisada..."

"Deberías mejorar tu puntería" - afirmó el samurai

El espadachín usó su Hoja Cortante para colocarse detrás del científico, quien usó su Campo de Fuerza para repelerle. Luego desplegó sus Transferencias de Poder.

Cada uno de sus proyectiles fueron cortados por la mitad por Yasuo, quien usó su tornado para debilitar las defensas del Zaunita.

"Hay que admitir que ambos lo hacen muy bien"

"Yasuo es capaz de sentir el viento y usarlo en su beneficio... Viktor por el contrario tiene bastante capacidad táctica..."

"Y tu aprendiste lo mejor de ambos..."

"Me sorprendería que Viktor ganase" - comentó Veigar

"Probablemente tengas razón" - dijo Rumble - "No tiene su tercer brazo... su armamento no está preparado... y Yasuo es mucho más ágil..."

Los tornados de Yasuo seguían intentando golpear al doctor, quien gastó toda la energía de su barrera. El samurai aprovechó para correr hacia él.

Uno de los rayos repulsores de Viktor golpearon frente a Yasuo, quien tuvo que saltar. Fue al hacer esto que quedó atrapado en su Tormenta del Caos.

"¡Aaaarrggghhh!" - gritaba el jónico

"......."

"¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"Electricidad... lo ideal para ti..."

Viktor se acercó y desplegó la última Transferencia de Poder que le quedaba, así como un Rayo Repulsor a quemarropa. Finalmente le agarró del cuello.

"¿Tan débil me considerabas?"

"Tal... vez..."

"¿Y qué piensas ahora?"

"No estás... a... mi... nivel..."

La Tormenta del Caos se cortocircuitó por un momento debido a un corte externo. Antes de que el científico pudiese hacer algo, Yasuo le atravesó la armadura y el pecho con su espada.

"Arrgg.... cof... cof..."

"¡Viktor!" - gritó Taliyah al ver la mortal herida

"Y ahora... ¿tu crees... que estabas... a mi nivel...?"

"Por... supues... to...."

Antes de caer al suelo el científico volvió a activar su Tormenta del Caos, por lo que el dispositivo electrocutó a samurai, cuya espada había dejado posar en la tierra.

La descarga afectó tanto al espadachín como al heraldo de las máquinas, que cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Aunque el doctor tenía una herida más grave.

"¡¿Qué se han hecho?! ¡Se supone que era un encuentro amistoso!"

"¿Amistoso? ¿No has visto esa tensión que había?" - preguntó Veigar

"¡Pero no pensé que lo llevarían al extremo!"

"Claro... nosotros... tampoco..." - intentó disimular

Tanto la tejedora de piedra como los yordles descendieron en ayuda de ambos campeones.


	61. Heridas graves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Yasuo Vs Viktor"

Viktor y Yasuo habían peleado en una pequeña confrontación que se les fue de las manos cuando ambos se hirieron mutuamente de forma letal.

Ahora mismo el científico se encontraba en su habitación (más concretamente en el laboratorio) en compañía de Vi, la agente de Piltover.

"Así que empataste con Yasuo"

"Si así quieres llamarlo... aunque claramente fue una derrota personal"

"La herida se ve bastante grave..." - dijo alzando una ceja

"La armadura no pudo frenar el filo... no supuse que su técnica cortara el acero reforzado... debería usar una aleación..."

"¡Hablo de la herida! ¡No la armadura!"

"Tocó carne... aunque gracias a mis mejoras aumentadas estoy vivo..."

La chica de pelo rosa estaba cruzada de brazos. Por lo general podía entender que le derrotaran en la grieta o en una de sus... "misiones"...

"¿Cómo es que estabas peleándote con él en el instituto?"

"No es raro que me enfrente a campeones"

"Pero sueles evitarles... y combatirle sin toda tu energía..."

"Él me desafió tras intercambiar algunas palabras..."

"Viktor, tu no intercambias palabras, tu ego es quien habla por ti"

El doctor pensaba en una contestación adecuada, pero a estas alturas podrían abrirsele las heridas y... ¿merecía la pena? ¿qué probabilidades habría de...

"¿Qué pasó exactamente?"

"Por lo visto entrenó a Taliyah en sus habilidades hace unos años... y se extrañó de que ahora fuera mi ayudante"

"Hombre, reconocerás que es cuanto menos curioso"

"¿A qué te refieres? Ella es una joven inteligente y con ganas de conocimiento"

"Ya, pero tu eres un criminal, la mitad de tu cuerpo es robotico y usas tecnología... ella... levita piedras con magia"

"¿Insinúas que no soy el indicado para adiestrarla?"

"No, hombre, solo digo que a primera vista... no es muy corriente"

"Y... ¿cómo crees que he sido en ese papel?"

"En estos dos años ha aprendido más cosas de laboratorio que apuntar con una piedra"

"Eso podría... ser cierto..."

En ese momento la tejedora de piedras llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, sin haber escuchado la conversación previa y echando un vistazo antes.

"Hey, Talia..."

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió la chica

"Lo mismo... ¿vienes a ver al herido?"

"Viktor, ¿cómo te encuentras? esa herida fue..."

"Fruto de mi exceso de confianza... ¿y el samurai?"

"Sus heridas fueron más leves que las tuyas, ya está recuperado"

"Uuuhhhh" - vociferó Vi

Ambos campeones la miraron fijamente, obviamente sobraba, así que volteó los ojos y se marchó directa a la cocina.

"Esa oficial... me tiene harto..."

"Rumble dijo algo de que no estabas en condiciones"

"Mis defensas no estaban preparadas para el encuentro... aunque un golpe fatal hubiera dañado igualmente mi..."

"¿Y por qué combatiste entonces?"

"Taliyah... no soy un usuario de magia... pero me apoyo en la ciencia para suplir lo que otros como Yasuo hacen..."

La chica simplemente parecía preocupada por su situación.

"No puedo enseñarte magia... por ello procuro enseñarte otros conocimientos, dentro y fuera del combate..."

"Viktor... eso..."

"Por un momento sentí que eso fue puesto en duda... y ha resultado ser muy poco lo que te he aportado..."

"Eso no es..."

"Es verdad... incluso he tenido que recurrir a campeones para suplir la magia..." - comentó fríamente - "No he estado a la altura..."

"No digas eso... es cierto que de Yasuo aprendí todo lo que sabía cuando nos conocimos..."

"......."

"Pero de ti he aprendido mucho también... biología, literatura, geología, astronomía, medicina... incluso tengo amigos"

"......."

"Jamás pensé que aprendería tanto de ti"

Las palabras de la hechicera eran sinceras, pero en el fondo Viktor seguía pensando que de alguna manera u otra la había fallado...


	62. Mal momento...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Yasuo Vs Viktor"

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido entre Yasuo y Viktor. Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería, algo decaída, pero acompañada de sus amigos.

La única que no estaba en la mesa era Elise, quien se encontraba en la barra de la cafetería. Pensando en algo mientras la servían.

"¿Problemas con la niña?"

"Piérdete Ahri..." 

"No seas tan fría, querida"

"No es buen momento para tus escenitas"

"Te he visto aquí en la barra... sola... y no he podido evitar acercarme"

"¿Eso les dices a todos los invocadores que llevas a tu habitación?"

Realmente la Noxiana no estaba de ánimos. Y al contrario que con Evelynn o Cassiopeia, la zorra no es que le cayera muy bien.

"Muy graciosa... dime, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Nada que a ti te importe, Ahri"

"No seas así, Elise"

"......."

"Me han comentado que te has echado noviete"

"......."

"Yo también he estado con muchos..."

"No es lo mismo tener novio que echarse encima del primero que pase...."

Ahri no parecía enfadarse demasiado por el comentario, pero sí por su constante silencio.

"Estás muy arisca... ¿tiene que ver con tu grupito?"

"......."

"Entiendo que estés enfadada..."

"No es enfado, es preocupación"

"Primero te avergüenzan y ahora te preocupas por ellos... eres muy rara"

"¿Y quienes de ellos no?"

Con estas palabras la campeona arácnida se acercó a la mesa. En ella estaba el equipo principal y... Luxanna Crownguard...

Por lo general habría soltado su típico comentario borde... pues no le caía muy bien... pero por la situación pasó de largo.

"¿Cómo va todo con Viktor?" 

"Ya le conoces, en un par de semanas ya estará creando robots..."

"Yasuo se pasó por aquí antes para preguntar también" - comentó Rammus

"Sí, parece que el doctor no le dejó mala impresión tras la peleita"

El yordle azulado se levantó para dejar asiento a la araña (solo había seis sitios).

"Taliyah, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"No, gracias..."

Elise se sentó junto a Lux, siendo este el único asiento libre. Pero no pareció importarle o simplemente lo dejó pasar.

"......." - dijo Bardo

"Yo tampoco estuve presente cuando ocurrió to... to.. todo..."

"Ni yo, se picaría por algo que le dijeron" - dijo Rammus

Elise notó que la joven estaba en silencio. En el fondo ella creía que esa pelea había sido en parte por su culpa... quizás dijo o hizo algo...

"Ya sabéis como es Viktor" - dijo la araña - "Es muy orgulloso y siempre habla más de la cuenta, no les deis más vueltas"

"Elise tiene razón, de nada sirve pensar más en eso" -

"¿Desde cuando sois tan amiguitas?" - preguntó Rammus

La noxiana empezó a desplegar sus patas a modo de amenaza, hasta que llegó Rumble.

"Hey, ¿por qué no vamos al Abismo de los Lamentos y nos aireamos un poco?" - preguntó el mecánico

"......."

"¿Más pele... peleitas?"

"No, de hecho..." - comentó la tejedora de piedras - "Me parece buena idea"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Quienes vamos?"

"......." - se negó Bardo

"Yo tampoco, tengo reunión en las Islas de las Sombras"

La mayoría se levantó para prepararse, con cierta motivación a sus espaldas.

"Taliyah..."

"¿Sí? ¿Elise?"

"No te preocupes, ¿vale?"

La joven sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. En el fondo la araña tenía aprecio por la niña y por ello se preocupaba dentro de lo que cabe... aunque nunca lo admitiría. 


	63. Reparaciones

El equipo de Rumble llevaba un tiempo tomándose más en serio el tema de participar en la grieta del invocador y en general participar en equipo.

Por este tipo de cosas es que el yordle azulado se pasaba mucho tiempo actualizando su Máquina de Combate. Hoy lo hacía en compañía de Rammus y Bardo.

"Tengo que conseguir una pintura mejor..."

"¿Compras marca blanca?" - preguntó el armadillo

"Lo que se puede..."

"......."

"No, no es pintura blanca literal"

"¿Por qué soy el único que no le entiende?" 

"No hay que entender... hay que creer..."

"Tendría que haberle dicho a Kog'Maw que viniera..."

El mecánico estaba toqueteando el lanzallamas de su máquina. Su versión compacta había ido bien, así que incorporaba algunas de sus piezas.

Bardo mandó a algunos de sus Meeps a la zona donde estaba Rumble, sirviendo como una forma de iluminación. 

"Hey, gracias Bardo"

"Oye, Rumble, ¿todavía tienes tu campo de fuerza?"

"Pfff, hace años que no lo utilizo"

"......."

"Bardo tiene razón, es una buena herramienta"

"Se me quedaba pillado y una vez se quedó bloqueado toda la noche..."

"Yo me he llevado muchas noches encadenado a una pared"

"Maravilloso..."

"......."

"Parece que Bardo tiene que irse" - tradujo Rammus - "Igual es algo serio, voy a acompañarle"

"De acuerdo... gracias por la ayuda..."

"¿Quieres que te mande a Kog'Maw o a Ziggs?"

"Escupitajo o bomba... escupitajo"

Pasaron varios minutos y alguien entró nuevamente en el taller, el sitio era un lugar libre por lo que el yordle no podía prohibirlo.

"Rumble, ¿estás por aquí?"

"¿Taliyah? Es raro verte por aquí"

"He sido ayudante de un científico por dos años, no sería tan raro"

"Ya, bueno, ¿cómo está el hombre de hojalata?"

"Mejor... oye, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?"

"¿Todo el mundo? ¿A quién buscas?"

"¡Al equipo! No encuentro a Elise, ni a Kog'Maw, ni a Bardo..."

"Bardo y Rammus estuvieron aquí hace unos minutos ayudándome"

"Ah, bien... con tu máquina imagino"

"Sí, estoy viendo si mejoro el lanzallamas"

Mirando un poco alrededor, la chica vio varios de sus diseños, incluyendo uno blanco que tenía varios años. También uno muy raro que parecía un barco.

"¿Los has construido tu todos?"

"Sí, durante una época tuve mucho tiempo libre"

La tejedora de piedras tocó uno de los planos, momento en que su mente se quedó en blanco. Vio imágenes de Rumble montado en su máquina. 

De repente alguien saltaba sobre él con una especie de cuchilla.

"......."

"¿Revisándolas? Toda aportación sirve"

"No, es solo que... deberías potenciar... el escudo"

"Si, estaba pensando en algo..."

"Mejor me voy a... tomar el aire..."

"Oye, Taliyah, antes de irte..."

La chica se detuvo y dio la vuelta, viendo como el chico se quitaba la grasa de las manos con una toalla. Luego se le acercó un poco.

"Sé que te dije que era bueno ir a la grieta y al abismo para... despejarte"

"Sí, eso ayuda algo..."

"Pero más que un equipo somos tus amigos, no tenemos que reunirnos solo para eso"

"Yo... prefiero centrarme en eso y..."

"Lo sé, es genial, a todos nos sirve, pero no te... sobre esfuerces, para lo que sea aquí estamos"

"Eso... gracias por la preocupación" - le sonrió amablemente

Rumble se quedó siguiendo con las reparaciones, motivado por la sonrisa de la chica... eso y por el hecho de que ya no le tiraba tantas piedras.


	64. Un día junto al mar

Nuestros protagonistas estaban tomándose su entrenamiento como equipo algo más en serio, pero eso no quita que de vez tuviesen tiempo libre.

Ahora todos menos Bardo estaban en la playa, lugar donde pensaron podrían descansar un poco. La idea fue de Rammus, el armadurillo.

"Así que la playa..."

"Yep, hacía mucho que no venía"

"¿Con Veigar?" - preguntó Rumble 

"Sep" 

"¿Hubo problemas?"

"Piratas"

"Creo que hoy no hay provisión de piratas"

El bañador del yordle simplemente consistían en unas bermudas y una camiseta hawaiana. Taliyah y Lux tenían bañadores y Elise...

"Oye, Elise, ¿por qué no te has puesto bañador?"

"No me gusta la playa..."

La Reina Araña estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla y sobre una toalla, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿No te gusta? ¡A mi me encanta!" - dijo Lux

"Hay mucha arena... demasiado viento... arena... piedras... algas... y arena... odio la arena..." - dijo fríamente

El único motivo por el que la Noxiana había venido al viaje era porque podía ver a Kog'Maw juguetear en la orilla de la playa.

"Le pregunté a Fiora si quería venir"

"¿Y qué se lo impidió?"

"Dijo que tenía que batirse en duelo"

"Es la duelista... supongo que será algo bueno, ¿no?"

Rumble no se movía de su tumbona, en su mayoría hablando con Rammus.

"¿No vais a hacer nada?" - les preguntó Luxanna

"Claro, ponerme moreno" 

"Rammus, ¿tu puedes ponerte moreno?"

"No, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo"

"Eso no tiene sentido" - le dijo el yordle azulado - "Yo por mi parte prefiero descansar"

"Yo seguiré haciendo compañía a Elise" - dijo antes de marchar

"¿Crees que Elise intentará matarla?"

"Probablemente"

"¿Deberíamos interferir?"

"Son una hechicera de luz y una reina araña de las sombras... quizás intervenir nos perjudique"

"A veces dices cosas muy sensatas" - comentó Rammus

"Veigar ha estado a punto de matarme un par de veces por hacer cosas poco sensatas... algo he tenido que aprender"

Taliyah se acercó al dúo tras terminar su castillo de arena. Ella llevaba un bañador de dos piezas, en la parte inferior llevaba como una faldita sobre el bañador.

( _Realmente no tiene skin pool party, pero espero que se entienda el traje de baño que intento describir... haber leído manga ayuda_ )

"¿Por qué no os dais un baño?"

"Nah, aquí estoy cómodo" - dijo tomando zumo de un coco - "Y tengo unas vistas muy bonitas... morenas y bonitas..."

"¿Morenas?"

"......."

"......."

"......." 

La chica pilló a lo que se refería y le lanzó toda la arena con la que hizo el castillo.

"Estaré en el agua con Kog'Maw" - sonrió antes de irse

"Retiro lo de que eras sensato"

"Oh, cállate..."

"Al menos yo no estoy lleno de arena..."

"¡Cállate!"

_¿Sabes Rumble? Está bien decir lo que piensas, pero a veces deberías de pararte un momento a pensar y así evitarías estas cosas..._

Tras una breve reflexión, se limitó a seguir bebiendo un poco de coco.

"Y entonces Taliyah me ofreció unirme" 

"Lux..." - le habló Elise con amargura - "¿Por qué no te buscas una vida?"

"Eres más graciosa de lo que pensaba"

"Sí... tengo un humor fatídico..."

"Va a ser divertido tenerte de compañera"

"Cambiaré la vergüenza por ganas de suicidarme..."

Los campeones se quedaron un par de horas más, antes de finalmente regresar cada cual a su lugar de descanso. Pasaron un buen día al final de cuentas.


	65. Bajo un mando

Viktor todavía se estaba recuperando de las heridas que le causó Yasuo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese trabajar ya en su laboratorio.

Ahora mismo se encontraba buscando una aleación alternativa para su armadura. Al menos hasta que Taliyah irrumpió allí y vio qué estaba haciendo.

"¡Viktor! ¡Deberías guardar reposo!"

"Justo ahora acabas de sonar como Vi" - dijo fríamente

"¡Yo no sueno como Vi!"

"De todos modos solo estoy haciendo un análisis de búsqueda..."

La tejedora de piedras entrecerró la mirada, no terminaba de fiarse.

"Referente a tu presencia, ¿a qué se debe?"

"Venía a comentarte algo acerca del equipo... algo acerca de... reclutamiento"

"¿Reclutamiento?"

El científico no había contemplado esa opción, principalmente porque los miembros actuales fueron escogidos por previos Emisarios del Mal.

"Es curioso como tu interés en tu equipo ha ido evolucionando en las últimas semanas..."

"Gracias" - contestó sonriente

"Y de hecho te seleccioné como líder de la formación..."

"¿Eso significa...."

"Así que no veo problema en que tomes esas decisiones"

Por un momento la joven maga se sentía ligera como el aire, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ahora nada podría fastidiar...

"Claro que todo depende de qué campeón se trate"

"......."

Ahora mismo todo ese peso había regresado a ella multiplicado por dos.

"¿Hecarim? ¿Warwick? ¿Fiddlesticks? ¿Rengar?"

"Yo pensaba más bien en...."

"¿En quién? Tu reacción tardía parece denotar cierta... angustia..."

"Verás, la campeona se trata de..."

"Campeona... espera... recientemente pediste permiso para entrenar con..."

"Lux..."

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos, tiempo durante el cual los brillantes ojos de Viktor se iluminaron con más fuerza.

"Viktor..."

"Ahora mismo veo tres posibilidades... la primera es que quieras usarla como un chibo expiatorio en Demacia..."

"Emmm.... no"

"La segunda es que le hayas guiado por el sendero del mal..."

"Emmm..."

"Pero tu nivel de malicia es nula, aunque te sobre esa personalidad arisca que has desarrollado con la adolescencia e influencia de Vi..."

"Yo... espera, ¿qué?"

"La tercera es... que os hayáis amistado con ella..."

"Por ahí van las... cosas..."

Los brillantes ojos rojos de Viktor fueron iluminándose.

"¡Pero puede ser una brillante incorporación!"

"Desarrolla tu tesis de inmediato..."

"Tiene... un gran dominio de la energía lumínica, la cual podría llegar a aprender... o no... y puede ser un potente factor mágico..."

"......."

"¡Al fin de al cabo es Luxanna Corwnguard!"

"Te lo estás inventando sobre la marcha..."

"Sss.... ¡no! venía con la idea en mente... faltaba desarrollo"

El científico dudaba entre darle permiso o desintegrar uno de sus ordenadores dejado llevar por la furia. Una demaciana y hermana de un enemigo suyo entre sus filas...

"¿Viktor? ¿No estarás pensando en desintegrarla?"

"¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?"

"Uno llevado por la... furia..."

En los segundos en los que el villano pensó las alternativas acabó por calmarse. Luego se dirigió a su joven ayudante.

"Taliyah, te he comentado mi decisión de ponerte al mando..."

"Si... es... ¿cierto?"

"Muy cierto... así que las decisiones en base al equipo las harás tú... si quieres que ella forme parte... hazlo..."

"En... ¿en serio?"

"Sí, formará parte de tu responsabilidad..."

"Vaya... gra... ¡gracias!"

"Solo recuerda una cosa... mis asuntos o los de los Emisarios... no le incumben"

"¡Captado y recibido! ¡Nada de corromperla!"

Dicho esto la joven se marchó lo más rápido posible antes de que cambiara de idea y le diera por destruir ordenadores con un sable de luz.


	66. Tarde de cine

Vi se encontraba paseando por la ciudad de Piltover, a su lado la acompañaba Taliyah y Bardo. Podía entender lo de acompañar a la chica, pero el otro...

A la joven le faltaban semanas para la mayoría de edad, pero Viktor insistió en que alguien le acompañara... y Bardo parecía no valer.

"Así que... ¿de qué va la peli?"

"Es una película romántica sobre una mujer..."

"Uffff...." - se quejó exageradamente

"Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar, no te quejes"

"Ese tipo de pelis no me van en absoluto... ¿y por qué es para mayor de edad?"

"Creo que había un par de escenas fuertes... y está basada en hechos reales"

"Cuando ponen eso en las pelis es mentira siempre"

"......."

"¿Y él por qué ha venido?"

"¿Tienes algo en contra de Bardo?"

"No, pero tampoco entiendo si habla o no"

"......."

Las ganas de la mujer pelirrosa eran bastante grandes. Luxanna estaba ocupada, Elise también, Viktor se estaba recuperando, Diana no estaba disponible...

"¿Podrías haber ido con algún chico?" - le miró de reojo

"Rumble tenía una máquina por armar..."

"No he dicho Rumble" - le puntuó - "He dicho algún chico"

"Emm... Bardo está aquí" - intentó cambiar de tema

"Si, y sus conversaciones son muy interesantes"

"Bardo muchas veces... se queda pensando en sus propias cosas..."

"Claaaaro..."

Ya en la sala de cine Vi se quedó dormida nada más empezar la película, gracias a C'Thulhu que no había estado roncando.

Bardo por el contrario estaba quieto sin decir o hacer nada.

"Aaaaahhhh.... ¿ya ha terminado la peli?"

"Si, acaban de encender las luces"

"Eso ha sido... rápido... me gustó la parte en la que aparece el hospital"

"Eso es al principio y duró menos de un minuto"

"Gran momento en la historia del cine y tal... ¿te ha gustado?"

"Sí, ha estado muy bien" - dijo sonriente

"Ajá, ahora vayámonos a fuera y tomemos algo de aire... y helado, tengo ganas de un helado de esos tan lácteos y... helados"

"¿A veces te escuchas cuando hablas?"

"Sí, cuando Caitlyn graba cosas de la comisaría"

"......."

El guardián y sus Meeps realmente no tenían mucho interés en la película... pero si tenían cierta curiosidad en la relación de Vi con Taliyah.

Ambas eran bastante diferentes... pero en algún punto parecidas... realmente les resultaba bastante curioso y hasta cierto punto intrigante.

"Helado con sabor a... camino rocoso..."

"Sep... es parecido al chocolate"

"Que helados más raros..."

"Solo es un nombre de helado, hay cosas más raras"

"Dime una cosa más rara que este nombre de helado"

"¿Que tú estés saliendo con Viktor?" - preguntó levantando su ceja

"Buen punto" 

Tras tomarse el helado Bardo acompañó a las chicas hasta el laboratorio de Viktor, donde se despidió de ambas antes de volver al Instituto de Guerra.

Él no vivía allí, de hecho no dormía, pero sabía que ahí es donde más actividad había para sus principales conocedores.

"Vi, ¿todo ha ido bien?" - preguntó Viktor

"Nada fuera de lo normal..."

"¿Disfrutaste de la actividad?"

"Me pasé todo el tiempo durmiendo... así que por mi bien"

"Supuse que por la temática del filme esa sería tu reacción"

"Ya... la próxima vez que pille al yordle en un día libre y punto..." 

La agente de la policía no se había molestado, pero el otro tipo sería una opción mejor.

"Espera, ¿has dicho yordle?"


	67. Chicas y momias

El Instituto de Guerra es un lugar repleto de campeones, algunos son poderosos guerreros de Rakkor, otros son mujeres de armas tomar y... otros son niños.

En el caso de Annie, ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo jugando en su habitación, peleando o pasando el rato con su amigo Amumu.

"Y luego... luego... me asustó"

"¿Cómo te asustó?"

"Apareció de repente... gritó fuerte"

"Ese Veigar parece muy malo"

"A veces sí... otras... pues tamb...."

"Creo que una vez conoció a Tibbers... pero no me acuerdo bien"

"Te sigue costando diferenciar a los yordles..."

"Pero del tuyo y de Lulu no me olvido"

"Pero llevo vendas... no es lo mismo"

En mitad del pasillo apareció una joven seguida de una enorme melena dorada, con brillos que parecían salidos de otro mundo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"No lo sé... pero... seguro que no es algo bueno"

"¡Vamos a echar un vistazo!"

"Pe... pero..."

La joven chica de vestidito morado fue corriendo por los pasillos, persiguiendo la enorme melena que parecía emitir magia.

El pequeño yordle también le siguió con cierto miedo. Finalmente encontraron a una adolescente, pensando algo en mitad del pasillo.

"¡Hola!" - saludó Annie

"Oh, hola, ¿cómo estás?"

"Muy bien, mi nombre es Annie"

"Annie... bonito nombre, ¿eres una campeona?"

"¡Sí! ¡Y mi amigo Amumu también!"

"Oh, una momia, que cuco..."

"Sniff... snif..." - el nerviosismo podía también

"Tibbers también es un campeón del Instituto"

"¿Tu osito se llama Tibbers? Que nombre tan bonito"

Parecía que a pesar de la diferencia de edades ambas se habían caído bien desde el principio. Pero fue Amumu quien más nervioso estaba por haber conocido a alguien nuevo.

"Estaba buscando la cafetería... siempre me pierdo"

"Nosotros podemos llevarte si quieres"

"Te... ¿tenemos que hacerlo?"

"Claro, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Que un meteorito nos aplastase... a los tres..."

"Que nefasto es tu amigo"

"¿Nefaqué?"

"Piensa muy negativo..."

La pequeña momia empezó a darle vueltas a esas últimas palabras, interpretándolo de las peores formas posibles. Y eso le desanimaba mucho.

Todo el camino hacia la cafetería consistía en las dos chicas caminando alegremente y Amumu desde varios pasos de distancia por detrás.

"¿Vas a tomar algo en la cafetería? Amumu y yo no solemos ir a menos que esté Lula"

"Es Lulu... es muy agradable..."

"No, voy a visitar a la señorita Taliyah"

"¿Taliyah? ¿Quién es esa?"

"Es una asombrosa maga y hechicera que controla la tierra"

"Me suena de algo..." - comentó la momia

"¡Guau! ¡Tiene que ser alguien impresionante!"

La joven de pelo largo llegó a la sala, pero en el asiento habitual de su ídolo únicamente se encontraba Kog'Maw. Ella lo veía como un repugnante ser.

Desde su punto de vista era un extraño ser que ahora mismo se encontraba vomitando.

"Uff... mi esto... estomago..."

"¿Quién es ese?" - preguntó Annie - "¿Es Taliyah?"

"No, creo que es uno de sus amigos o aprendices"

"¿Mmmm? Oh, ho... hola Zoe..."

"Debe de serlo..." - dijo el yordle vendado - "Porque te conoce..."

"Hola Kog'Maw... ¿está la señorita Taliyah por aquí?"

"No, está en el Bos... Bos... Bosque Retorcido con Bardo y Elise..."

"Entonces volveré más tarde cuando..."

"Hey, yo a ti te conozco"

La maga estelar se giró para ver a una imponente figura de ojos brillantes como las llamas del infierno, garras que podrían destrozar a un cachorro...

"No... no... nononono...."

Rammus el temible y despiadado armadurillo estaba frente a ella.


	68. Demonios extraños

Zoe se encontraba en la cafetería en compañía de Annie y Amumu. Ella había ido a buscar a Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras, pero no se encontraba allí.

En su lugar estaba Kog'Maw, además de Rammus. Zoe tenía una visión del armadurillo bastante particular, como si fuera un temible monstruo.

"Hey, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Hola... Rammus..." 

"Tiempo sin vernos, tu eres Annie ¿no?"

"Si... ¿eres una tortuga?"

"Emmm.... casi, pero no... ¿qué hacéis por aquí?"

"Veníamos buscando a Taliyah junto con..."

La maga cósmica ya no estaba presente, había desaparecido en un segundo sin que nadie la viera. Esto extrañó a sus acompañantes.

"¿Dónde está Zoe? Estaba aquí hace un momento"

"Igual... igual... igual ha... explotado"

"No lo creo" - comentó Kog'Maw - "Cuando explo.. exploto... dejo todo cubierto de entrañas"

"Eso... ¡mola mucho!" - gritó Annie

"Quizás se haya perdido...."

"Tiene mala orientación"

"Nosotros estaremos por aquí por si la vemos" 

Rammus observó cómo ambos se marchaban en busca de su amiga. Luego oyó un ruido y miró detrás del sillón de la cafetería.

Zoe estaba arrodillada en posición fetal y observando con puro terror al armadurillo.

"¡Hola!"

"......."

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"......."

Sus brillantes ojos amarillos parecían provenir del mismo infierno, sin un ápice de iris o retina en ellos. Nada que dijese que era minimamente humano...

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío

"Zoe está aquí tasustada"

"Eso es porque te tie... tie... blurrbghgh..." - vomitó una especie libro - "Miedo..."

"¿Miedo? Oh, es cierto..."

"Quizás sea por tus ojos"

"Podría echarme a perder la vista si me pongo gafas..."

El armadurillo volteó a mirar a la joven, quien seguía en shock. Sin otra opción decidió sentarse en su asiento habitual frente a Kog'Maw.

"Me parece raro que tenga tanto miedo de mi"

"A mi no me... no me... parece raro"

"¿En serio?"

"Eres grande, tienes pinchos , tus ojo... oj... tus ojos brillan y... y..." - se detuvo un momento - "Tienes garras..."

"Vaya, realmente esa es la descripción de un monstruo"

"O de un ser del Vacío"

"O de un ser del Vacío" - repitió sorprendido

"¿Nunca te había pasado antes?"

"No que yo recuerde.... me han llamado feo, pero no monstruo temible..."

"¡Más que monstruo eres un demonio!" - gritó Zoe ya más consciente

"¿Demonio?"

"¡Parece que vayas a desgarrar a cualquier persona con tus garras y tus ojos buscan víctimas entre los campeones!"

"¿Un demonio es más que un monstruo o menos?"

"Creo que más" - respondió Kog'Maw

"No sé si es malo o bueno... respecto a campeones... creo que la mayoría me sacan un par de cabezas de altura"

"A mi tres..."

Bardo acabó apareciendo, tras la partida en el Bosque Retorcido. Se quedó observando a todos los campeones con cierta intriga, reaccionando solo cuando Kog'Maw lo avistó.

"Bardo, ¿qué tal la partida?"

"......." 

"Oye, ¿puedes intentar calmar a Zoe?"

"........"

"La chica está detrás del sillón... igual tú que también manejas los astros..."

"......."

Bardo no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó al sitio que le indicaron, pero no había nadie. Parecía haber aprovechado algún momento para escaparse.

"Me sienta mal caerle mal a una niña... y que le cause pánico"

"Yo causo asco en todos, si te sirv... sir... sirve de al... blurrrgghgh...."

Esta vez escupió un dedo amputado... decidieron no hacer preguntas y seguir con otra conversación que fuera más relevante.


	69. Encuentro jurásico

En Demacia hay campeones bastante normales, físicamente, por lo que la gente suele alarmarse cuando ven a algunos de aspecto... destacado, como Galio.

Así que cuando el museo de la ciudad expuso un área de Shurima y Renekton fue en compañía de Irelia... no se encontraron con demasiada gente.

"Ese arma se parece a la tuya"

"Sí...."

"¿Todas las tropas las tenían?"

"Solo algunos... pero la mía es distinta..."

"Supongo que por tu rango"

"Por eso y por el proceso de..." - su mente parecía detenerse por un momento cuando pensó en aquel momento - "Ascensión..."

"Quizás debería dejar tantas preguntas"

"No... no molestas..."

La campeona Jonica era algo pacífica, pero le gustaba entrar en batalla con adversarios de alto nivel, así como la historia tras las guerras.

Renekton no solía dar frases largas o demasiados datos sobre su vida con su hermano en la antigua Shurima... pero sí sabía bastante sobre batallas.

"Las espadas son impresionantes..."

"Si... aunque las de Shurima pesaban mucho..."

"¿Si? ¿Y cómo ganabais las peleas?"

"Sustituimos las espadas por las lanzas... más ágiles y efectivas..."

"Desde luego... no me imagino cientos de soldados con el chakram de Sivir"

"Eso sería... raro..."

Una tabla mostraba a varios ascendidos de Shurima luchando contra un tipo muy parecido a Jax, el Maestro de Armas. Uno de sus muchos rivales.

La chica notó que los ojos de su acompañante se tiñieron de rojo al verlo.

"Renekton, ¿quieres ir a la parte de armaduras?"

"Grgrrr... arggrg.... arrr.... armaduras... claro..."

"Oye, a parte de mi... ¿con quién más del instituto te juntas?"

"Emm... el grupo de Ezreal y... Xerath..."

"Xerath..."

Irelia conocía parte de esa historia y no sabía hasta que punto trataba con el mago...

La pareja fue a doblar la esquina cuando se encontró a otro par de campeones. En este caso se trataban de Rammus y Fiora, rival oficial de Irelia.

"Irelia..."

"Fiora...."

"¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Siguiéndome nuevamente?"

"Veo que tu ego no se desinfla... he venido por la exposición de Shurima"

"Yo también he venido a verla" - dijo fríamente

"Está bastante bien llena de armas muy interesantes" - dijo intentando mantener cierta amistad - "Sobretodo las armaduras"

"Le echaremos un vistazo, Ra..."

El armadurillo y el cocodrilo estaban en silencio, mirandose el uno al otro de una forma un tanto extraña. No era de forma incomoda, sino de... ¿rivalidad?

"Rammus" - le llamó la duelista

"Oh, perdón, estaba algo pillado... un placer veros, Irelia y Renekton"

"Si, lo mismo digo..."

"Grgrrr...."

El campeón rodante acompañó a Fiora hasta la exposición de armas. Ella notó esa tensión extraña y es algo que simplemente no entendía.

"Rammus, ¿te pasa algo con Renekton?"

"¿Con Renekton? No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Antes os mirasteis como si quisierais mataros"

"¿Matarlo? No, para nada" - respondió tranquilamente - "Es solo que por un momento... he sentido como si no me agradase..."

"¿No te agrada?"

"No me cae mal, pero ha sido raro"

"Igual un enfrentamiento en el pasado que fue mal..."

"En la grieta si acaso, fuera de ella no recuerdo ahora mismo... aunque mi memoria no es del todo precisa, van cuatro años de serie"

La mujer alzó la ceja ante el comentario, pero como era costumbre siguió adelante con él. El propio Rammus no entendía muy bien lo pasado...

Quizás fue un momento de rivalidad momentánea, ¿pero por qué?


	70. El doctor y el pastor

Nuestra historia de hoy transcurre en Shurima, en una pequeña tribu de tejedores localizados al sur. Los habitantes estaban algo alterados, más de lo normal.

El jefe de la tribu por su parte en su casa, aún no había salido y no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, al menos hasta que alguien entró.

"¡Señor! ¡Hay un hombre que quiere verle!"

"¿Un hombre? ¿Y a qué viene ese griterio? ¿Es Noxiano?"

"No... pero... está intimidando a los pastos..."

"¿Intimidando? Esos animalejos no se dejarían intimidar por nada"

"Emm... él es.... especial..."

"¿Especial? ¿A qué te refieres con especial?"

"Solo... solo quiere hablar con usted..."

"Pues dile que pase"

El hombre se apartó rápidamente, momento en que el patrón supo a qué se refería con que intimidaba a la gente.

Una especie de ser parecido a un humano entró en la casa, cubierto por una capa y una armadura metálica. Sus ojos eran brillos dorados.

"Ho... hola..."

"Buenos días... ¿es usted quien está a cargo?"

"Emmm... sí, soy el jefe de la tribu,y de... pastores"

"Jefe de pastores..." - repitió con cierta decepción - "Su hija es Taliyah, ¿no es así?"

"¿Taliyah? Sí, así... espere... ¿usted es Viktor?"

"Así es, esperaba hablar con usted de cierto tema vinculado a su hija"

El científico se encontraba ahora en una mesa de madera algo sencilla. El padre de Taliyah le ofreció una taza de leche, que negó por motivos obvios.

"Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de usted..."

"¿Qué información en concreto?"

"Bueno... que le ayuda en experimentos científicos... y que usted le enseña mucho"

"Ambas afirmaciones son correctas"

"Ella parece apreciarle, aunque... siempre me ha preocupado un poco..."

"¿A qué se debe?"

"Bueno... su fama no es... ideal..."

"Entiendo que algunas actividades pueden chocar con su ideología, forma de vida o... leyes en general... pero no han afectado negativamente a la joven"

"Usted sabe... ahora la noto algo más... ¿cómo decirlo?"

"¿Arisca?"

"Si... intuyo que será la típica etapa rebelde..."

"Si... claro... rebelde..." - repitió antes de recordar que también vivía con Vi - "Al margen de eso, la he estado preparando"

"¿Preparando?" - preguntó confundido

"Su hija se inscribió en el Instituto de Guerra, por lo que decidí que se instruyera de forma adecuada y así dominar su... magia"

"Oh, eso lo ha mencionado alguna vez"

"Me complace oír eso, pues es el motivo de mi visita"

"No entiendo del todo eso..."

"Verá, tras un reciente... accidente que tuve... empecé a replantearme ciertas cosas..."

"Y eso afecta a mi hija en..."

"Su hija es una persona que con el tiempo se ha vuelto cercana, hasta el punto en que se ha vuelto una pieza indispensable en mi laboratorio..."

"Esto... ¿le tiene cariño?"

"Por lo que he venido a informarle acerca de su formación, pensé que sería adecuado antes de seguir instruyéndola"

Efectivamente el heraldo de las máquinas evadió responder a esa pregunta. Aunque el resultado podría ser bastante obvio.

"A ella le gusta esa... emm... formación... así que no veo ningún problema"

"Me agrada oír eso..."

"Pero, ¿por qué viene a decirme esto tras tres años?"

"Como le he comentado..."

El doctor recordó la conversación que tuvo con ella, así como su empate/derrota a manos del espadachín del viento.

"Recientemente estuve pensando en ciertas cosas..."

"Bueno, pues espero que encuentre... respuestas... no sé..." - comentó aún algo confuso - "Y muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija"

"No hay por qué darlas... de verdad..."


	71. Brujita adolescente

Viktor había ido a Shurima para conocer al padre de Taliyah, mientras que la joven permanecía en el laboratorio tranquilamente, leyendo una novela.

Ella era ajena a las intenciones de Viktor, mientras que Vi sabía vagamente sus intenciones. La joven maga estaba acompañada de Orianna y la Bola.

"La Bola quiere ir al instituto"

"Pues... ve con ella..."

"No tengo nada que hacer allí en estos momentos, mi presencia sería irrelevante"

"Pues... que vaya ella sola..."

"No podría activar el funcionamiento cartográfico interno"

"Emm... Talha, ha dicho algo que no he entendido... del todo"

"Es Taliyah... y quiere que le acompañes al Instituto de Guerra" - explicó la joven

"Pfff, yo paso, para un día libre que tengo paso de ir a ese sitio"

"Vi, has faltado al trabajo dos días seguidos"

"Para un día libre que tengo..." - repitió la mujer pelirrosa

La tejedora de piedras dejó su libro en la mesilla y se levantó para ir a por algo en la cocina. La policía aprovechó para ojear qué leía.

"¿Siempre estás leyendo novelas románticas?"

"Es el género predilecto que tiene Taliyah" - comentó la androide

"Bueno... está en esa edad de leer... esas cosas..."

"¡Yo no leo ese tipo de cosas!" - le gritó volviendo al salón - "Que me gusten los romances no significa que sea una pervertida..."

"Claro... "romance"... una historia muy..."

Por este tipo de cosas es que la hechicera no tenía la misma relación con Vi que con...

"Oye, ¿dónde está Viktor? No le he visto en varias horas"

"No ha vuelto aún de Shurima" 

"¿Shurima? ¿Ha ido a Shurima y no me ha dicho nada?" - preguntó extrañada

"Supongo que se habría hecho incómodo..."

"¿Incómodo? ¿El qué sería incómodo?"

"Ah, no, yo no voy a decirte nada, que luego la culpa es para mí"

"Técnicamente si hay algún problema la culpa será de Vi por haber soltado un comentario potencialmente sospechoso" - dijo Orianna

"¿Y no es culpa de Viktor por no decirlo?"

"Por no decir el qué"

"Pues algo que no puedo decirte"

Viktor acababa de regresar con su cetro en mano, observando a su amante de pelo rosa. A veces se preguntaba por qué le dejaría vivir ahí.

"Viktor, ¿para qué has ido a Shurima?"

"He ido para conocer a tu padre"

"Ah, de acuer... espera..."

El científico le dio una de esas frases que jamás se le ocurrió escucharle decir.

"¡¿Has dicho a mi padre?!" 

"Tu padre, tu ascendencia, la persona del que salió parte del material..."

"¡Ya lo entendí Orianna!"

"Seguro que lo sabe por esos libros que lee..."

"¿Libro? ¿De qué está hablando?" - el científico se había perdido un poco

"¡Viktor! ¿Por qué has ido a conocerle?"

"Pensé que sería razonable, teniendo en cuenta tu larga estancia aquí..."

"¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho!"

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó el doctor - "Además, eso podría haber alterado el resultado de la observación realizada"

"Dime que no le has convertido en un androide..."

"No, evidentemente no he convertido a ningún humano de tu tribu en androides"

"¿Y del ganado?" - preguntó Vi

Viktor miró a la policía fijamente, era obvio que debía dejar de decir tonterías en conversaciones que tuvieran de por medio a una adolescente alterada.

"¡¿Qué es lo que le has dicho?!"

"Entre otras cosas el ritmo de evolución que lleva tu aprendizaje"

"¡¿Le has dicho que me estabas enseñando para ser una supervillana?!"

Realmente Viktor necesitaba encontrar maneras de explicarse mejor... o quizás Taliyah debería calmarse un poco... o ambos.


	72. Esos momentos

_Anoche tuve un sueño... era un sueño raro... estaba en la grieta con mi equipo y... vi el cuerpo de Kog'Maw en el suelo, sangrando... me dio cierto... dolor..._

_A veces tengo ese tipo de visiones, aunque recientemente pude despejarme... ¿por qué? porque Viktor fue a conocer a mi padre..._

"Sigo sin entenderlo" - dijo Lux

"Yo tampoco, ¿por qué hay tanta importancia con que le conozca?"

"Rammus, tu no lo entiendes..."

"¿El qué?" - preguntó Rumble - "Tu segundo padre ha conocido a tu padre"

"No le llames así, me da vergüenza..."

"Pero... es... cieeeeerrrto..."

"Voy a matarte un día de estos..."

_Efectivamente. Aprecio mucho a Viktor, he aprendido mucho de él y le tengo bastante estima. Por no hablar de cariño... pero decir eso... me da mucho vergüenza..._

"Imagínate la imagen que mi padre tendrá de mi, creerá que voy por ahí con un traje de negro rompiendo cristales o pegando a abuelas"

"Yo no me imagino a Xerath pegando a abuelas"

"Lux tiene razón, aspira más alto y pega a una avestruz" - le dijo Rammus

Todos se quedaron mirando al armadurillo con cierta extrañeza. 

"Rammus... ¿por qué no vas por el resto del grupo?"

"Okey..." - contestó antes de levantarse

"Vale... no creo que tu padre te vaya a ver como una delincuente..."

"Ni siquiera nosotros te vemos como una, y somos con quien más tiempo pasas" - añadió el mecánico

"Tampoco habrá dejado chips en el rebaño o sustituido a tu padre por un androide"

"Emm... eso suena..."

_Realmente es cierto, no creo que Viktor... ok, no creo que... existe una baja probabilidad de que Viktor hiciese eso... pero..._

"Pero podría habérmelo dicho, no hacerlo a mis espaldas"

"No creo que esa fuera su intención" - dijo la chica rubia 

"Lo mismo digo, sino le hubiera dicho a Vi que no te dijera nada" 

"Bueno... Vi..."

"Creo que te estás tomando esto a la tremenda"

_A veces Rumble si dice cosas sensatas... por lo general me avergüenza o dice algo fuera de lugar, pero muchas veces dice algo lógico..._

"Sino, siempre puedes tocarle y tener una de esas visiones tuyas"

"¿Visiones?" - repitió la hechicera de la luz

"Rumble quería decir... suposiciones"

"Eh... eso, suposiciones"

La tejedora de piedras no había revelado aún ese detalle a la mayoría de su equipo... y decir que soñó con ellos siendo asesinados no era el mejor momento.

"Creo que al final me volveré al laboratorio, ya que Rammus no viene"

"Yo me quedaré un ratito más, a ver si vienen"

"Entrena con ellos, a ver si puedo descansar un poco"

Lux esperó a que ambos se fueran y empezó a garabatear algo en un trozo de papel. Eso de los sueños le recordaba a cierto campeón oscuro...

Por su parte Taliyah había regresado al lado de Viktor.

"Buenas Viktor..."

"Buenas, ¿ya habéis terminado?"

"No pudimos reunirnos todos... respecto a lo de antes..."

"¿El enojo por no haberte dicho que se iba a ver a tu padre?"

Vi estaba sentada en una de las mesas, comiendo palomitas. El científico intentó echarla y... ahora tiene que reparar su tercer brazo.

"Yo... emm..."

"Realmente tendría que habértelo comentado, por tu conexión con el asunto"

"Yo también me lo tomé demasiado mal..."

"Eso es, ahora abrazaros" - aclamaba Vi mientras comía sus palomitas

"Vi... ¿podrías colocarte a la izquierda?"

"Acciona ese foso de cocodrilos y rompo tu computadora"

_Siempre está estropeando esos momentos de... espera, ¿ha dicho foso de cocodrilos?_

_¿No se había librado hace mucho tiempo de esos cocodrilos? O mejor dicho, ¿no los había aniquilado Vi?_


	73. La habitación de la araña

Tras una breve conversación con algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, Rammus decidió ir a buscar al resto. Como no sabía dónde estaba Bardo, fue a buscar a Kog'Maw.

El ser del Vacío casi siempre estaba con Elise, por lo que no era demasiado difícil de localizar. Al final encontró a la pareja en uno de los pasillos.

"¡Hey chicos!"

"Oh, hola Rammus, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?"

"Taliyah os está esperando para el entrenamiento"

"Pensé que se suspendería por no estar Bardo"

"Bueno, tenemos a Lux y seguiríamos siendo cinco"

"Cada vez... so... somos... somos más..." - declaró Kog'Maw 

"Si, claro... esa brujita es la alegría de la vuelta..."

"Entonces, ¿os venís?"

"Claro, pero primero tengo que ver que mis queridas arañas estén bien" - comentó la Reina Araña - "Así que pasémonos por mi cuarto"

Varios campeones tenían una habitación en el Instituto de Guerra, ya fuese porque no tenían una casa propia o porque esta se encontraba muy lejos.

En el caso de Elise era la segunda opción.

"Y está preocupada por eso"

"Esa chica si sabe como comerse la cabeza... me recuerda a Cassiopeia de joven..."

"Cassiopeia todavía es joven"

"Si tu lo dices..."

La campeona se acercó a su puerta y simplemente la abrió, sin problema alguno. Cuando los campeones echaron un vistazo reinó el silencio.

Toda la habitación estaba llena de telarañas, arañas y lo que parecían ser cadáveres humanos... cosa que desde luego no querían saber su identidad.

"Veo mu... mu... muchas arañas..."

"Sí, mis pequeñas hijas son muy monas..."

"Oye, ¿eso convierte a Kog'Maw en su padrastro?"

"......."

"......."

El ser del Vacío miró a su compañero con cierta cara de cachorrito indefenso, ¿por qué había tenido que decirle eso?

Elise por el contrario se quedó unos segundos en silencio, agarró a una de sus arañas y con una leve sonrisa se la dio a su pequeño novio.

"Que mono estás sujetando a la araña..."

"Tu sabes" - comentó el armadurillo - "Casi son del mismo tamaño"

"Me está... clava... clava.... clavando sus patas"

"Mientras no te muerda no te traspasará el veneno"

"¿Veneno? ¿Qué tipo de veneno?"

"Algunos tipos de veneno no los digie... digie... digiero bien..."

"Tranquilos, mis arañas no morderían a Kog'Maw sin mi consentimiento"

"Guay"

El trío fue caminando por los pasillos hasta ir a la cafetería. Hay que reconocer que los tres (cuatro con la araña) eran un grupo peculiar.

"Que raro, solamente está Lux" - dijo Rammus

"Que bien... Kog'Maw dale la araña..."

"¿No dijiste que eral altamente vene..."

"No, no he dicho nada respecto a eso..."

La hechicera de la luz sonrió y le saludó vigorosamente con gran alegría. Realmente eso le enfermaba hasta cierto punto, a ella le iba más el rollo de las Islas de las Sombras.

El resto del grupo tampoco era muy risueño, si acaso Rammus era el más optimista, pero Luxanna emitía una luz propia de positividad.

"¿Dónde están Taliyah y Rumble?"

"Tardabais mucho, así que decidieron irse"

"Vaya, eso ha sido muy anticlímatico..."

"Sí... ¿y por qué te has quedado tu aquí con tu... ¿qué es eso?"

"Oh, es té con hielo y limón"

"Arrgg..." - incluso su elección de bebida le desagradaba - "Que considerada..."

"Bueno... podemos quedar... quedarnos un ra... ra... blutttghgh..."

Algo de madera salió con un montón de vómito... luego pidieron algo para beber.


	74. Padre árbol

El equipo de Taliyah estaba conformado por campeones peculiares, pero definitivamente Lux era la más alegre de todos. Cosa que no les importaba salvo a... Elise.

Por estos motivos la Reina Araña decidió alejarse de la cafetería en compañía de Koggy y una de sus arañas. Concretamente estaban en los jardines.

"Uff... necesitaba alejarme de esa bruja..."

"No entiendo por... por... porque te cae mal..."

"Koggy, soy una dama mortal... una viuda negra que opera en las Islas de las Sombras... acecho a mis víctimas en la oscuridad..."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?"

"¡Que ella es justo lo contrario! ¡Una princesita que usa magia de luz! ¡Siempre sonríe y se alegra por las cosas buenas de la gente!"

"......."

El ser del Vacío miró a la araña, que también parecía mirarle confundida. 

"Debo envenenar el alma de esa mocosa..."

"No deberías..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Es una compañera de equipo..."

"Ufff... pensar que tengo que hacer equipo con ella..."

"¿Pasa algo malo con su día?" - preguntó una voz aguda

Avanzando hacia ellos se encontraba Ivern y su golem Margarita. Este campeón era una especie de árbol viviente, similar a Maokai.

"Hola Ivern, tiempo sin vernos"

"Si... desde aquella vez en la grieta... fue en la grieta, ¿no?"

"No, el Abismo de los Lamentos"

"Si, el abismo... que recuerdos de Freljord..."

"Emm... ho... hola..." - saludó Kog'Maw, quien no conocía al campeón - "Soy Kog'Maw..."

"Hola, pequeño Kog'Maw"

"Es raro verte por aquí, Ivern" - comentó la Reina Araña

"Por lo general viajó por los bosques... pero me requerían para unas participaciones..."

"¿Qué es... es... la cosa esa... de piedra?"

"Oh, es mi amiga Margarita"

"........"

"Me recuerda un poco a... Bardo..."

"Elise, vieja amiga..."

"Eso de amiga es realmente relativo" - le corrigió la Noxiana

"Bueno, te veía quejarte en voz alta... ¿hay algo que haya perturbado la armonía que te suele rodear? Porque te recordaba más..."

"¿Asesina? ¿Letal? ¿Sofisticada?"

"Iba a decir callada"

La mujer elevó una de sus cejas. Las palabras del árbol viviente no le sorprendieron, antes no tenía muchos motivos para quejarse.

"Ya, han pasado varias cosas..."

"Para mi el tiempo no pasa tan... tan... rápido..."

"Real... real... realmente... está enfadada con Lux...." - dijo el ser del Vacío

"¿Luxanna? Oh, esa niña es bastante agradable"

"Vete a la (bababui), abuelo" 

La Reina Araña se levantó y se marchó, dejando allí tanto a Kog'Maw como a la araña. 

"Vaya si le cae mal..."

"Bastante..."

"Bueno, ya mejorará su actitud con ella, recuerdo que tenía roces con Cassiopeia de niñas... o era de adultas..."

"Yo creo que solo necesita... necesita... blurrrghh..."

Kog'Maw escupió una especie de piedra de color rojo muy brillante.

"Curioso truco... respecto a Elise, solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a ella"

"No sé si será tan fácil..."

"Si tu y ella estáis en un equipo, es inevitable que los miembros vayan cambiando" - le explicaba Ivern - "Algunos nuevos llegarán... otros se irán... así van las cosas"

"A ella le cuesta mucho adaptarse a nosotros..."

"Si, pero seguro que dais vuestro mayor esfuerzo"

"Supongo que... lo intentamos..."

La araña dio un salto y corrió ante la figura de Elise, que se encontraba regresando a la escena, aunque con cara de pocos amigos.

"Venga, Koggy, tu también te vienes"

"Un momento..." - dijo antes de voltearse a Ivern - "Nos vemos..."

"Si, ya nos veremos, pequeño amigo"


	75. Un poder infinito

_Ese ser... me inquieta... no es la primera vez que encuentro algo inquietante en Runaterra... y la última vez... tendría que haberlo destruido..._

Bardo se encontraba en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra, era de noche y observaba el cielo nocturno. No era la primera vez, pero llamaba la atención.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Eh, Bardo, ¿qué haces?" 

"......."

Cerca del ente cósmico se encontraba Rumble, su compañero de equipo.

"He tenido que volver tarde... ¿qué miras?"

"......." - señala el cielo

"¿Miras las estrellas?"

"......."

"Supongo que al venir de ahí arriba es normal... yo una vez fui a la luna"

"Meep meep"

"Algún día te cuento la historia, pero... es tarde, deberías descansar..."

"......."

"Meep"

"Emm... realmente no sé si duermes o algo, tío, pero... que duermas bien"

La Amenaza Mecánica se marchó hacia su cuarto, mientras que Bardo emprendió el vuelo. En otro lugar se encuentra un dragón observándolo.

"Aurelion, creo que se ha percatado de tu presencia"

"Conociendo sus ilimitadas habilidades es posible..."

"¿Desde cuándo le observas?" - preguntó Soraka

"Recientemente noté su energía cósmica en la llamada Grieta del Invocador"

La imagen seguía al campeón etéreo, hasta que el dragón cósmico cerró el círculo/portal por el que le estaba observando.

"¿Qué sabes de ese tal Bardo?"

"Es muy poderoso y antiguo... a veces interviene en asuntos que afectan al rumbo del universo... como una vez que detuvo un meteorito..."

"Que afecten al universo..."

"Aunque recientemente le pasó algo raro"

"¿Algo raro?"

"Desde hace varios meses... me atrevería a decir que un año..."

Soraka pensó un poco acerca del tiempo exacto, pero lo consideró irrelevante.

"Empezó a participar en conjunto a un equipo propio"

"¿Un ser cósmico de su nivel con un equipo? He de suponer que son seres..."

"Realmente hay unas tres humanas, un armadurillo, un yordle y un ser del Vacío"

"¿Un ser del Vacío? ¿Humanos?"

El dragón formó un nuevo portal a través del cual observó a su equipo, no era una imagen a tiempo real, sino de esa misma mañana.

"No reconozco a ninguno de ellos..."

"Bueno, no creo que afecten al equilibrio del universo... simplemente son sus amigos, creo"

"Es imposible que sean sus amigos"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"En mis breves observaciones he podido notar cómo ha ignorado múltiples accidentes, riesgos, ayudar a gente... porque no le eran relevantes"

"Pero eso no significa que no puedan..."

"Su pensamiento es primero el universo... y nadie más, tú misma lo has dicho"

"No quise decir... bueno, no sabría decirte..."

"Esos seres no significan nada para un ser como él"

A través del tiempo Aurelion pudo ver distintas intervenciones del campeón, muchas importantes y otras como un testigo.

"No creo que eso sea cierto..."

"Tus creencias palidecen ante la verdad"

"Bueno... pero al menos... ya puedes dejar de vigilarle"

"Obviamente no estaré todo el tiempo, pero regularmente me encargaré de ello" - comentó el ser cósmico - "Por su poder..."

"¿Quieres obtener su poder?"

"No... yo vigilaré que no lo use en nuestra contra..."

"Bardo es un ser..."

"Es un ser que únicamente existe con un motivo, para nada más"

Bardo, por su parte se encontraba flotando en el cielo nocturno, observando las distintas ciudades de Runaterra junto a sus Meeps.

Pero su destino era algo más claro. Tenía curiosidad por el ser que le vigilaba, así que fue a la guarida de Aurelion Sol a investigar.


	76. Neutralidad

Bardo había estado siendo observado por otro ser cósmico, un dragón forjador de estrellas conocido como Aurelion Sol. Acompañándolo estaba la campeona Soraka.

Finalmente el caminante cósmico acabó llegando junto a tres de sus Meeps a la guarida del dragón. Todo movido un poco por la curiosidad.

"El llamado Bardo... ¿cómo has logrado localizarme?"

"¡Meeeeeeep!"

"¡Meeep!"

"¿Qué están haciendo?" - preguntó la chica

"......."

Los Meeps recorrían todo el sitio, jugueteando como si fueran niños, todos independientes al campeón, que únicamente echó un vistazo.

"¿Esos son sus Meeps?"

"Sí, así les llaman... aunque no sé exactamente su función..."

"Que novedad que tu no sepas algo"

"Sé más que tu de los campeones, señor dragón refunfuñon"

"......."

Bardo no se movía del sitio, dejó de mirar el sitio, satisfecho de toda curiosidad. Quizás el dragón era lo más curioso... pero no tanto.

"¿Por qué no habla?"

"Él no habla, deberías saberlo tras observarlo"

"Pero los miembros de su equipo lo entienden"

"¿Estás realmente seguro de ello? Porque igual solo interpretan... o quizás si entienden... no sabría decirte..."

"¡Meeep!"

"¡Meep!"

"Creo que está... por irse..."

Los tres Meeps se reunieron con Bardo, quien se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Esto hirió en el orgullo del forjador de estrellas, enfadandolo.

"¡Espera!" - le gritó el dragón - "Dime cual es tu objetivo"

"......."

"Permaneces en la tierra aún, incluso cuando no hay indicativo de una futura amenaza" - explicó el ser cósmico - "¿Eres tú esa amenaza?"

"......."

"Meeep"

"Meeep"

"Meep"

El campeón directamente pasó de él, flotando con los tres Meeps. Aurelion no se lo tomó muy bien y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego cósmico contra uno de ellos, destruyéndolo.

"¡Aurelion! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

"Le he dicho que se espere..."

"......."

"Tus poderes son inigualables, podrías usar la telepa..."

"¡Meeep!"

El silencioso campeón invocó su instrumento, recogiendo los restos de energía de su compañero caído y atacando con él a Aurelion.

El golpe le dio de lleno, aunque el daño fue menor.

"¿Ese era todo su poder?"

"No..." - aclaró Soraka - "Creo que era..."

"......."

Muchas luces empezaron a aparecer a las espaldas de Bardo.

"Advertencia..."

"¡Meeeep!"

Y todas las luces cargaron velozmente contra el dragón, sin rozar tan siquiera a la campeona que allí estaba. Incluso causó estragos en las paredes.

"Grgrrr... maldito... ¿cómo osas...."

"¡Meeep!"

"¿Mmmm? ¿Intenta hablar por él?"

"¡Meeep!"

Bardo recogió a sus dos Meeps y se marchó volando. Ese sitio no tenía más interés para él y en especial el llamado Aurelion Sol.

"Su daño no ha sido letal..."

"Le provocaste al hacer añicos a su amigo"

"Eso demuestra albergar un sentimiento en su ser, no la pura neutralidad"

"Por supuesto que debe tenerlos, es curioso"

"Me refiero a uno más destacado... y donde está ese... puede haberlos más peligrosos"

"Creo que está viendo una amenaza que no existe"

Soraka alzó su mano para crear un portal por el que poder pasar. Ella se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra, o más bien su habitación.

"Espero que no dañes a más de sus Meeps por probar tu teoría"

"No, no voy a destruirle más de esos seres de luz incandescentes..."

"Eso espero" - dijo antes de pasar

El dragón alzó su mano para dar un último vistazo atrás en el tiempo, más concretamente su charla con el yordle Rumble.

"La próxima vez... no será un simple ser de luz..."


	77. Luxanna y Taliyah

La joven tejedora de piedras se encontraba en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra, ella estaba acompañada de su compañera Lux, practicando el hechizo de Prender.

De momento enterraba ramas en la tierra e intentaba acertarle con el fuego del Prender. Llevaba un tiempo intentándolo y hoy tampoco fue el caso.

"Venga, ya casi puedes generarlo desde cerca... luego intentaremos de lejos"

"Usar Prender fuera de la grieta es muy difícil..."

"Sí, pero cuando lo domines podrás prender fuego a muchas cosas..."

"Eso... ha sonado raro..."

"Perdón, a veces se puede malinterpretar lo que digo"

"Te he visto reírte en la grieta, te recuerdo"

"¿Insinúas que hay algo malo con mi risa?"

"Pues que pareces bastante maníaca cuando lo haces..."

Luxanna era joven, tendría quizás tres o cuatro años más que Taliyah, pero era más o menos cercana a su edad y eso le hacía sentir cómoda.

"Oye, Lux, hay un tema... del que quería hablarte..."

"Oh, entiendo a qué te refieres"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Claro, entiendo que a tu edad no tienes a nadie con quien hablar de estos temas"

"Sí, bueno, mis poderes..."

"El amor es complicado, y más si escondes tu vergüenza tirando piedras al chico que te gusta" - comentó con una sonrisa

"Es que no puedo evit... espera..." - el rostro de la joven se enrojeció - "¡No eran esas cosas a las que me refería!"

"¿Seguro? Estás muy sonro..."

"¡No! ¡Era acerca de mis poderes!"

"Oh, ¿tus poderes?"

"Desde hace un... tiempo... tengo visiones... ocurren de vez en cuando sin previo aviso..."

"Visiones... ¿Viktor sabe de ello?"

"Bueno... al principio no le di importancia..."

La joven recordó la primera vez que le pasó al tocar sin querer a Rumble, y de nuevo cuando encontró a Tahm Kench congelado el año pasado.

"Pero recientemente me pasa también mientras duermo"

"¿Puedo saber qué tipo de visión es?"

"Elise... Kog'Maw... Rumble... Bardo y yo... todos atravesados por un filo y..."

"¿Era en la Grieta del Invocador o fuera de ella?"

"Dentro, por eso no hay problema, pero... las escenas son..."

El rostro de la chica elemental cambió a uno más triste al recordar los eventos.

"No te preocupes, Taliyah, ¿tus visiones suelen acertar?"

"No... no lo sé... anteriormente solo veía el pasado..."

"El futuro es variable, lo decides tú, no es algo que vaya a suceder sí o sí" - le dijo la chica rubia

"Tu... ¿tu crees?"

"Por supuesto, un mago le dijo a mi madre que yo no llegaría a nacer"

"¿En serio le dijo eso?"

"Sí, y mi hermano siempre lo negaba, asegurando que yo nacería sana y fuerte"

Lux tuvo un breve recuerdo de cuando su madre le describía la historia, relatando cómo Jericho Swain echó esa supuesta maldición sobre su familia.

"Es posible que alguien os derrote... o que no lo haga..."

"Pero si acabamos así como he visto..."

"Rammus y yo os ayudaremos a levantaros de nuevo, porque somos un equipo, ¿no?"

"Eso es... cierto..."

La joven castaña pudo alegrar su cara. La Demaciana también se alegró de ver a su amiga sonreír, empezaba a pensar que hizo bien en unirse a su equipo.

"Por cierto, regresando al tema de los chicos..."

"Lux, por favor, no empieces como Elise"

"Está bien..." - vaciló un poco - "Pero recuerda que entre Elise, Vi y yo..."

"Tranquila, seguro que eres la primera..."

"Entonces te prometo que por mi parte serías la primera"

La maga de la luz echó una pequeña risita de inocencia, sin sospechar de que alguien les observaba desde lo alto de un árbol. 


	78. Sombras en la grieta

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban en la Grieta del Invocador, practicando sus habilidades y ganando algo de experiencia en la batalla.

A Taliyah le tocaba en la línea del medio, enfrentándose a Morgana. La pelea no estaba siendo del todo equilibrada, pues el ángel caído poseía mayor habilidad.

"Tu torre caerá tarde o temprano, niña"

"Me lo dice... el ángel caído..."

"¡¿Quieres ir de lista ante mí?!" - gritó airada

"No... pero soy más lista que tú"

La joven hechicera atacó con su Lanzarrocas, que fueron destruidos uno por uno por los temibles Hechizos Oscuros de Morgana.

"¡Tus ataques son insignificantes y contrarrestables!"

"Sí, pero tu tampoco aciertas ni un solo golpe"

"¡Me estás hartando! ¡Mocosa!"

La discusión no alteraba a Taliyah, ella podía continuar peleando. El problema fue cuando una sombra fue rápidamente hacia ella... luego todo se volvió negro...

La joven reapareció en la fuente de la grieta, junto con Bardo.

"¿Qué... ha sido...?"

"......."

"Era la... sombra...."

"¡Meeeep!"

La tejedora de piedra decidió volver a su posición. Por lo que había estado viendo en su mapa se enfrentaban a Morgana, Jhin, Kennen, Sona y... ¿quién era el quinto?

"¡Jajajajaja!" - reía una voz femenina - "Vuelves tras tu derrota"

"No por tu mano..."

"¡Deberías aprender a respetar!"

"¿No estás siendo un poco hipócrita?"

Ambas hechiceras se dedicaron a intentar hacer retroceder a la otra, sin éxito. Fue en ese momento que Taliyah vio una sombra en el mapa.

Los otros campeones estaban en sus posiciones, así que debía ser...

"¡Estate más atenta!" - gritó Morgana lanzando su Hechizo Oscuro

"¿Eh? ¡Ah!" 

Justo a tiempo pudo levantar una roca para bloquear la cárcel.

"Niña suertuda..."

"Admito que me pillaste distra..."

La voz de la grieta anunció la muerte de Rumble. ¿Cómo era posible? Él había estado ganando a Kennen sin problemas y solo...

Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando Morgana avanzó.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" - preguntó sonriente

"......."

"¿Crees que no les va bien a tus compañeros?"

"Deberías aprender a callarte" - dijo usando sus Lanzarrocas

El Escudo Negro de Morgana podía bloquear todas las rocas, combinando eso con sus Hechizos Oscuros. Ese era el mayor problema.

_Piensa, Taliyah... ¿qué harían Viktor y Yasu... espera..._

"Tarde o temprano mis cadenas llegarán a ti..." 

"Acércate un poco más para que te oiga"

"¡Mis alas negras serán las que avancen tu muer..."

Taliyah juntó sus manos e hizo temblar el suelo, el ángel caído no vio ningún ataque venir de frente, pero la Tierra Comprometida estaba a sus espaldas.

Una gran cantidad de rocas la golpearon en la espalda y alas, dejándola inconsciente.

"Mis alas negras serán las que... blablabla..."

"Una curiosa imitación" - dijo una voz a modo de burla

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién habla?"

Un joven de pelo negro apareció, portando una enorme guadaña.

"¿Un metallero?"

"No, niña... mi nombre es Kayn..."

"¿Kayn? No me sue..."

Repentinamente otra de las visiones de Taliyah tuvieron lugar, era la misma que tuvo noches antes... salvo que ahora era un visible Kayn quien destripaba a sus aliados.

La chica volvió en sí y miró su mapa, dándose cuenta de que Elise, Rumble y Kog'Maw habían sido derrotados por un mismo campeón...

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"Tu... tu...."

"¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?"

"¡Por supuesto que..."

Taliyah se preparó para lanzar sus rocas, pero Kayn fue más rápido y en un solo movimiento pudo rebanarle la cabeza.


	79. Cortes profundos

El campeón conocido como Kayn había logrado acabar con casi todo el equipo de Taliyah, así como con ella en un par de ocasiones.

La chica se despertó en la fuente, donde se quedó un par de minutos traspuesta. En breve tiempo se notificó la victoria del equipo enemigo.

"Aún me duele la... la... cabeza..."

"Koggy, sabes que no debes acercarte a los asesinos"

"Apareció... apareció..."

"Apareció de la nada" - terminó de decir Rumble - "Su guadaña incluso atravesó el escudo de mi máquina"

"......."

La tejedora de piedras era la única que no estaba hablando del tema. En su mente solo podía pensar en cómo su guadaña se aproximaba a ella antes de...

"Taliyah" - le habló la Reina Araña - "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Solamente estaba pensando... en el fracaso de hoy"

"Del fracaso se aprende" 

"Como se nota que sabes de lo que hablas"

"¡Eh!" - se quejó el yordle

"Pude manejar a Morgana, pero ese tipo... era demasiado rápido..." 

"Salió de la nada" - insistió Rumble - "No entiendo cómo lo hizo, pero activé mis Escupellamas... y aún así no le hice daño"

"¿Nada de daño? Eso sí que es extraño..."

"......."

La hechicera recordó poco a poco sus sueños, recordando su muerte a manos de una hoja de un arma. Ahora sabía que el responsable era Kayn.

"Tampoco deberíamos darle más vueltas" - dijo Rumble

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No creo que nos lo topemos de nuevo... y si seguimos mejorando no será tan difícil, ¿no?"

"Tu optimismo te llevará a la muerte" - le dijo Elise

"Quizás... quizás... quizás... sea cierto"

"Podría, pero..." - la maga aún estaba algo despistada - "Pasar por eso otra vez..."

"Por favor... no te pongas así, Taliyah..."

"Que no me ponga cómo..."

"Hemos pasado por cosas peores"

La tejedora de piedras alzó la ceja y miró extrañada al yordle azulado.

"Admitamoslo, Singed y Xerath nos dieron una paliza, el Quayn este o cómo se llame también... siempre van a ver derrotas y victorias"

"........"

"La próxima no tendrá tanta suerte"

"¿Y si la tiene?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"¿Tu no tenías que ir a un grupo de apoyo o algo?"

"No hasta el Martes"

Las discusiones eran normales sobre la mesa, pero en esta ocasión era distinto.

Cada vez que Rumble hablaba ella veía ese sueño donde contemplaba su cuerpo inerte, despellejado por Kayn a más no poder.

"¿Y si nos tomamos el resto del día libre?"

"Sí, será mejor, me duele el cuello"

Todos miraron a la Reina Araña fijamente, un inoportuno comentario.

"........"

"Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe algo de ese tipo? Quayn"

"Creo que es... kayn... no Q... q... Quayn..."

"Usa guadaña, es muy rápido... poco más, no conozco a todos los campeones" - dijo Elise - "Aunque quizás Viktor sí sepa al respecto"

"Le preguntaré más tarde..." - comentó Taliyah - "Hay que conocer al enemigo, ¿no?"

"........"

Bardo notó cierta presencia y notó algo oscuro cerca de la entrada. La presencia se marchó, pero le era familiar.

"Ahora que caigo, Bardo sí pudo resistir a ese tipo, ¿cómo lo hizo?"

"No sé... yo estaba... muer... muerto..."

"Quizás le convirtió en oro o algo"

El caminante aéreo recordó el leve encuentro. Tras acabar con Kog'Maw él simplemente le ignoró y fue a por el yordle y la araña...

Y se dio cuenta de que había una diferencia entre él y el resto del equipo... a los otros podía verles sus expresiones antes de que muriesen.


	80. Rebelde Renek

Mientras Taliyah y parte del equipo se encontraban en la Grieta del Invocador, Rammus estaba en los jardines acompañado de Fiora.

Ambos estaban almorzando de una cesta que había traído el armadurillo.

"He de admitir que tienes buenos dotes culinarios"

"Gracias, ¿alguna vez podré probar tu comida?"

"Bueno... todavía me falta cierta práctica en ese ámbito"

"Peor que a Canela no se te puede dar"

"¿Quién dices?"

"Nada, una vieja amiga"

El día estaba despejado, con una ligera brisa. Ambos estaban sentados en un banco hasta que la duelista se levantó algo alterada.

"¿Ocurre algo?" - preguntó Rammus

"Creo que... noto una presencia conocida..."

"Yo no noto nada en absolu..."

Doblando la esquina aparecieron Irelia y Renekton, ambos se quedaron mirando a la pareja que formaban Rammus y Fiora. Los segundos pasaron en silencio.

"¿Vienes otra vez a retarme?"

"¿Retarte? ¿Te crees acaso que eres el centro de mi vida?"

"Dentro de la grieta..."

"No solo tengo más rivales que tú, sino que cumplo funciones de gran prestigio en Jonia"

"¿Y qué haces aquí con el señor cocodrilo?"

"Hablar, ¿qué haces tú con esa bola de pinchos?"

"Discúlpate ahora mismo, Irelia" - dijo fríamente - "O tendré que poner fin a mi citación para demostrarte quién es mejor aquí"

"Pff, ¿te crees que eres la única que puede tener citas?"

"Espera..." - alzó la ceja extrañada - "¿Estáis en una cita?"

"La mejor aquí soy yo, Fiora" - evadió el tema

"Eso no lo..."

Ambas se percataron que tanto el ascendido como el armadurillo estaban en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro con cierta cara de enojo.

Era raro ver así a Rammus y parecía que en cualquier momento gruñiría o algo.

"Renekton" - le llamó la danza de las cuchillas

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Pasa algo? No está bien que intimides a la gente"

"Yo... no... no pasa nada..."

"Rammus, creo que el almuerzo ya ha termina..."

"Olvídalo, señorita Laurente... ya nos vamos nosotros..."

"Emm... perdón, me he perdido, ¿ha pasado algo relevante?" - preguntó Rammus

Renekton y la guerrera de las cuchillas se marcharon de la escena, momento en que la mente del cocodrilo parecía calmarse un poco.

"¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? Parecías capaz de atacarle con tu arma"

"Había algo en él... me hizo sentir furioso..."

"¿Como con tu hermano?"

"No sabría... decirte... pero estaba furioso..."

La doncella guerrera se detuvo y agarró una de sus garras con sus dos manos.

"Renek, sabes que el Instituto te está dando una segunda oportunidad después de todos esos alborotos..."

"Lo sé... Irelia..."

"Me han pedido que te vigile... y yo realmente quiero que mejores tus problemas de ira..."

"Sí... te lo agradezco..."

"Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, así que intenta no entrar en conflictos fuera de la grieta"

El enorme campeón pudo pensar con claridad durante el tiempo suficiente como para afirmar con la cabeza. Bastante tenía con su instinto asesino hacia su hermano.

"Oye, antes dijiste algo raro..."

"¿Pudiste escuchar algo? Te veías muy perdido"

"Escuché algo raro... citación o algo así... ¿qué era?"

"Oh... eso..." - ella dudó por un momento - "Nada..."

"Ah, mi mente estaba... en blanco..."

"Renek, ¿alguna vez has visto un árbol de cerezos?"

"No... en Shurima hay pocos arboles... por no decir ninguno..."

"Podríamos ir a verlos algún día... si consigo convencer a los encargados del Instituto..."

"Creo que... estaría... ¿bien?"


	81. ¿Qué está haciendo?

_He dormido fatal... desde lo ocurrido en la grieta... realmente estoy por los suelos, fue un paliza enorme... esto no había pasado desde Xerath... uff..._

La joven tejedora de piedra estaba caminando por los pasillos en compañía de Rammus.

"Así que me quedé rallado porque nunca antes..."

"......."

"Taliyah, ¿estás escuchando?"

"Lo siento, estaba... pensando en... ¿decías de Renekton?"

"Me la encontré con Irelia, creo que dijo algo de una cita"

"Una cita entre Irelia y... Renekton... que chica tan rara"

"Mujer, tampoco es tan raro, ¿no?"

_Sinceramente... sí... no sé... puede... quizás me imaginaba a Irelia con un espadachín o un maestro de armas... no con un cocodrilo gigante humanoide._

"El caso es que... hey"

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa? Ahora sí estaba atenta"

"¿No falta demasiada gente?"

Los dos se pararon en la puerta de la cafetería, donde vieron su mesa habitual inusualmente vacía. Y eso que eran un grupo de siete.

"No es tan raro que lleguen tar...."

"Tarde, ibas a decir tarde, ¿no?"

La joven estaba observando otra zona de la sala, donde Rumble estaba hablando con Orianna.

"Oh, pues ahí está Rumble"

"Sí... ¿por qué no está sentado?"

"Supongo que hablando de algún otro tema"

Ambos se sentaron en su mesa habitual, con la joven echando un vistazo de vez en cuando al yordle y la androide. Esto lo notó el armadurillo.

"Estarán hablando de algo privado"

"¿Quienes?"

"Esos dos, se nota mucho que les ves con cierta intriga"

"No les veo con cierta... intriga... sino... curiosidad"

"¿Y no es lo mismo?"

Punto para Rammus.

"Solamente me extraña un poco que estén hablando apartados de aquí"

"Si algo recuerdo de mis conversaciones con Lulu es que... los celos no son buenos"

"¿Celos?" - repitió algo confundida

_Espera... ¿celos? ¿yo? ¿cómo que celos de Orianna? ¡¿qué clase de tontería es esa?! ¡yo no tengo celos de Orianna! Ni que Rumble me gustase o algo así..._

"¿Por qué ibas a tener celos?" - preguntó intentando sonar indiferente

"Bueno, tus interacciones con Rumble han mejorado recientemente...."

"Porque no quiere que le tire piedras"

"Usualmente sonries cuando estás con él y no la pifia"

"Sonreír es bueno, no significa nada..."

"E intentas evadir el tema con una voz que pretende sonar indiferente"

"Emm... no"

"Ah, vale, entonces serán cosas mías" - aseguró sonriente 

"......."

"......."

"¡No me gusta Rumble!"

"Oh, eso ha dolido" - afirmó el yordle, que estaba al lado suya

"¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Desde que estabais callados y... bueno..."

"Hey, Rumble, ¿qué tal la mañana?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"Algo liada, todo el rato yendo de un lado para otro... un tanto... amargo..."

"¿No te estás poniendo muy melodrámatico?"

_Genial... he bajado aún más su autoestima... ahora me está dando mucha penita..._

El silencio se hizo por algunos segundos, un silencio muy incómodo entre los que Rammus intentó encontrar una solución como el genio que es.

"Hey, ¿sabías que Taliyah no te quitaba el ojo de encima?"

"¿Qué?" - repitió sorprendido

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Te miraba todo el rato cuando hablabas con Ori..."

"¡Está mintiendo! ¡Solo miré una vez!"

"Oh, así que tenías ciertos... ceeee...."

"¡Dilo y te tiraré una piedra!"

"Ceeeee.... lossss...."

La bruja elemental apretó los dientes, se esforzó por no sonrojarse e hizo levantar una piedra para lanzarsela al mecánico.

Rammus se inclinó un poco para salir ileso mientras veía a la rutina seguir su ritmo.


	82. Felicidades

La joven Taliyah se encontraba en compañía de Rammus nuevamente, durante toda la mañana no habían podido encontrar al resto del equipo.

Así que ahora se dirigían al laboratorio de Viktor, donde el armadurillo tenía una duda que consultar con el científico.

"Vaya mañana..."

"Sí, eres una rompecora..."

"......." - entrecerró los ojos mientras le miraba

"Me acabas de recordar a Veigar"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

Ambos atravesaron el portal, llegando a un laboratorio inusualmente oscuro. La joven se aproximó al interruptor de la pared.

Cuando encendió la luz se encontró con Rumble, Bardo, la Linterna, Elise, Fiora, Kog'Maw, Lux, Orianna, Blitzcrank y Vi reunidos alrededor de una tarta.

"¡Sorpresa!" - gritó Lux con mucha energía

"¡FELICIDADES! ¡TALIYAH!"

"¡Feliz... ¡Fe... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

"¿Qué es... ¿qué es esto?"

"Yo diría que es tu cumpleaños" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Mi cum... espera... ¡es mi cumpleaños!"

"Os dije que no se acordaría" - dijo Vi desde el sofá 

"Yo... realmente no me acordaba..."

La chica estaba aún sorprendida, principalmente porque llevaba días con la mente algo densa y no dormía bien... era normal que no se acordara de eso.

La tarta fue cortada y Taliyah se encontraba junto a Luxanna y Elise.

"¡No pensé que Elise fuese quien me invitase personalmente!"

"Fue Kog'Maw... yo solo acompañaba..."

"Por eso no os encontraba esta mañana"

"Sí... fuimos por Bardo y Fiora... de Orianna y Blitzcrank se encargó Rumble"

Esa frase cayó como un yunque sobre ella, ahora entendía lo ocurrido por la mañana.

"Aunque la idea fue de Vi"

"¿De Vi?" - repitió sorprendida - "¿Se le ocurrió a Vi?"

"Sep" - afirmó la maga de la luz - "Comentó que sería fácil convencer a Viktor y que estarías demasiado adormilada para enterarte"

"Oh... eso no... me lo esperaba..."

Fiora por su parte estaba sentada en el sofá, frente a Vi. La verdad es que ella no solía socializar con esos campeones en concreto.

"Parece que le ha agradado la sorpresa"

"Si, bueno... le veía cabizbaja y a Viktor se le escapó... oye, ¿nos hemos visto antes?"

"Hace unos años estuve aquí cuando los Battlecast os invadieron"

"¿Si? Oh, eso es bueno, por un momento me sentía incómoda"

La impresión que la supuesta policía daba no era muy buena.

"¿Qué edad cumple la joven?"

"Emmm... dieciocho"

"Ya es toda una adulta entonces"

"Sí, dentro de poco empezará a maquillarse"

"Permiteme que lo dude..."

La Linterna (el invocador encargado del equipo) por otro lado estaba charlando junto a Rammus, Rumble y Kog'Maw.

"Así que un tipo llamado Kayn..."

"Sí, nos dio una contundente paliza"

"Aca... aca... acabamos mal..."

"El nombre me suena de algo... preguntaré en el instituto" - comentó el humano

"Guay, ¿y a ti qué tal te van las cosas?"

"Bueno, he estado ocupado después de lo que formasteis con las arañas..."

"¡Cayeron del espacio! ¡No fue culpa nuestra!" - se quejó el yordle

"Lo que tu digas..." - comentó antes de echar un vistazo - "Ni siquiera sabía que Luxanna Crownguard se había unido"

"Creo que es una buena incorporación" - dijo Rammus

"Si... podría... habrá que repasar las formaciones"

"Por cierto, ¿no pudiste encontrar a Yasuo?"

"No... por lo visto él no se hospeda en el instituto... y no sabía dónde buscarlo..."

Las diversas conversaciones siguieron por unas horas, a la par que celebraban ese día tan especial para su compañera y líder.


	83. Compañero de cuarto

El cumpleaños de Taliyah había tenido lugar el día anterior y entre los invitados se encontraba Luxanna Crownguard, la demaciana maga de la luz.

La chica se hospedaba ahora en el Instituto de Guerra y realmente se encontraba muy contenta por su estado actual, tanto que tenía que contárselo a alguien.

"Y entonces vio la tarta que le habíamos hecho Elise y yo"

"......."

"Ni siquiera intentó matarme... creo que le empiezo a caer bien"

"......."

"¿Ocurre algo? Te veo algo serio"

Delante de ella estaba Nocturne, encerrado en una cárcel de luz que la misma campeona había creado para que no saliera.

"¡Llevo encerrado aquí más de una semana! ¡Líberame ahora o arderás en el infierno como la (bababui) que eres!"

"Me gritas eso todos los días, veo que te falta educación"

"Y a ti que te amputen un brazo..."

"Tu humor sigue siendo bastante oscuro"

"Niña... hay sueños que debo corromper y almas que aterrorizar... mis cuchillas quieren sangre..."

"Con esa actitud no, señorito"

"¡Soy Nocturne! ¡Soy la Pesadilla Viviente!"

"Te dejaré salir cuando mejores tu comportamiento"

"Grgrrrr...."

"Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre"

"Te llamo como la (bababui) que eres"

La joven resopló y comenzó a ordenar su ropa, buscando algún conjunto que poder usar. Al final cogió uno idéntico al que ya usaba.

"¿Me pongo este?"

"......."

"Nocturne, no te enfades, debemos llevarnos bien, somos compañeros de cuarto"

"No lo somos..."

"¿Y qué somos entonces?"

"Tu eres mi carcelera... yo tu futuro asesino"

"Eso me recuerda... tu eres amigo de Elise, ¿sabes por qué me tiene manía?"

"......."

"No sé si es por ser Demaciana..."

"Seguramente sea por todo"

"Puede... pero tengo que esforzarme más"

La chica se acercó un poco a la cárcel de luz mientras hablaba. Estaba realmente cerca, lo suficiente para que el fantasma pudiera estrangularla.

Pero en cuanto tocó la cárcel con sus dedos un desgarrador grito vino de él.

"¡Aaaarrrrhhhh!"

"Nocturne, no toques la cárcel, es de luz y tu eres de oscuridad"

"Arrggg.... argghh...."

"A veces tengo la sensación de que no te gusta mi compañía"

"Tu... ¡¿crees?!"

"No, solo te tomaba un poco el pelo" - dijo mientras sonreía - "¿Y tu? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? Supongo que conocerás a Thresh"

"Conozco a más de mil almas oscuras..."

"Bien, eso es bueno, seguro que cuando mejores tu actitud harás más"

"Grgrrr...."

"Nocturne, voy a cambiarme, date la vuelta"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Osas pedirme algo a..."

"Te he pedido que te des la vuelta" - repitió de una forma muy fría 

El espectro por un momento sintió el verdadero terror. Se volteó mientras escuchaba a la joven tararear alguna cancioncita alegre.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esta chica? ¿Siempre fue tan rara? Si lo hubiera sabido no habría intentado provocarle pesadillas... ¿por qué el Rey Arruinado no le había reclutado?

"Oye, Nocturne, ¿me veo bien?"

"......." - se volteó el fantasma - "Es igual al anterior..."

"Lo sé, tengo un par iguales, me encanta el azul"

"Te faltan neuronas en la cabeza..."

"Que gracioso eres" - comentó antes de recoger su varita - "Volveré antes de medianoche, para que no te sientas solo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Te odio..."

"Espero que reflexiones acerca de su forma de hablar, señorito"

Y la maga se marchó sonriente, como si nada raro pasase. Nocturne por otro lado se hubiera planteado el suicidio... pero no podía morir...


	84. Un gusto a vino

El equipo de Taliyah se encontraba reunido en la cafetería, estaban todos a excepción de Lux. Y Elise, que estaba en la barra pidiendo las bebidas.

Los chicos aún pensaban en posibles estrategias que poder usar en la grieta. Todo a raíz de su más reciente y amarga derrota.

"No creo que eso funcione, Rumble"

"Solo imagina a Rammus usando un Eco de Luden... y Rabadon"

"Pero si no sabe hacer magia" - le replicó Taliyah

"Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto"

"¿Sabes usar magia?"

"Si me das una baraja y escoges una carta..."

"Creo que... que... eso es un no..."

La Reina Araña llegó a la mesa con unas copas. Por lo general los únicos que tomaban algo eran Taliyah, Rumble y Rammus... y solía ser zumo.

"¿Desde cuando el zumo de uva viene en vasos tan pequeños?"

"Rumble, no es zumo de uva" - dijo la mujer - "Es vino"

"¿Vino? Urrgg... lo siento, pero yo no bebo alcohol"

"¿No bebes?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío con curiosidad

"Me sienta mal al estómago... y no me gusta"

"Hace un par de días fue el cumpleaños de Taliyah, y ya que es mayor de edad pensé que podríamos celebrarlo"

"A mí el alcohol no me afecta" - comentó el armadurillo - "Por mi metabolismo"

"Yo... emm... nunca he probado esto..."

"Es solo un sorbo, no te va a pasar nada malo ¿verdad Bardo?"

El ser cósmico estaba sentado y mirando de frente, no respondió y probablemente no estuviese atento respecto a la pregunta que le hicieron.

"¿Ves? Está de acuerdo"

"Yo diría que no ha hablado" - aclaró Rammus

"No le echéis tanta prisa... ella puede... puede... deci... dir..."

"No creo que haya problemas por probarlo"

"Por probarlo no creo" - dijo el yordle

La joven estaba dudando mucho, por lo que simplemente probó literalmente una gota... instantáneamente su rostro golpeó con brusquedad la mesa.

"Ok, me equivoqué..."

"Sí que es susceptible..." - comentó Rammus

"Será mejor que me lleve los vasos..." - dijo Elise con cierta sorpresa - "Vosotros mirad si está inconsciente o herida..."

"No parece heri...."

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró a todos sus compañeros. Su mirada estaba perdida y bastante seria, parecía que estuviese de mal humor.

"Bien, parece que está consciente"

"Sí... igual no le ha afec... afec..."

"Bueno... tiene la mirada algo perdida... ¿tu qué crees Bardo?"

"......."

Taliyah finalmente vio que a su lado estaba Rumble, se quedó mirándole fijamente y luego lo agarró, levantándolo para mirarle de cerca.

"Roe... ¿roedor?"

"Emm... ¿Taliyah? No soy una rata..."

"¿Rata?" - repitió confundida

"Soy Rumble... un yordle..."

"¿Los yordles no sois como un tipo de rata?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Que poco sabes de natura..."

La chica finalmente puso a Rumble de espaldas y lo abrazó fuertemente.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" - preguntó el mecánico con cierto temor

"Te está... abrazando..."

"Uff... creí que me iba a arrancar una oreja o algo"

"Creo que has visto demasiadas películas, Rumble"

"Es mono..."

El silencio se hizo después de que la borracha chica dijese eso.

"¿Ha hablado o solo ha sido mi mente?"

"Rumble es mono..."

"No creo que sea tu mente"

"Aaahhh..." - bostezó la joven - "Tengo... sueño..."

Cuando la Reina Araña volvió a la mesa se encontró a una Taliyah dormida y abrazando a Rumble tan fuerte que no podía librarse.

"¿Me he perdido algo?"


	85. Un mal estado

Tras cumplir la mayoría de edad, la joven Taliyah se encontraba muy mareada y avergonzada en la cafetería tras despertarse momentos después.

Junto a ella se encontraban Lux y Rammus. Ya le habían puesto más o menos al día en cuanto a lo ocurrido momentos antes.

"Quiero morirme..."

"¿No estás exagerando un poco?"

"¡Quiero morirme!"

"Que mona eres en plena adolescencia" - dijo Lux

"No quiero ser mona, solo..."

"¿Quieres morirte?"

"¡Quiero morirme!"

"Por cierto, ¿te llegó a felicitar Viktor por tu cumpleaños?"

"Algo así, me felicitó porque había pasado un año más desde que fui engendrada... no es demasiado expresivo en esos aspectos"

"Algo es algo, yo ni siquiera recuerdo mi cumpleaños"

"El mío... es en Octubre"

"También me hizo un regalo..."

"Oh, te hizo un regalo, eh..."

Sus dos compañeros miraron con curiosidad de qué se trataba. Eran un par de gafas, que estéticamente no la cambiaban demasiado.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal me quedan?"

"Se ven... bueno... eres tú con gafas"

"Se ven raras en ti" - admitió el armadurillo - "No te ves fea, pero se ven raras"

"Bueno, viniendo de parte de Viktor no es un mal regalo"

"Es... lo que se podría esperar de él"

La chica guardó las gafas, momento en que regresaron tanto Elise como Bardo.

"........"

"Oh, ya ha llegado la chica luminosa"

"¡Esa soy yo!" - dijo Lux alegremente

"¿Ya ha dejado de estar mareada?"

"Preferiría que no saliese ese tema... nunca más..." 

"Taliyah, no tienes de qué avergonzar... bueno, realmente sí"

La cara de la maga se golpeó contra la mesa a modo de frustración y vergüenza.

"Por cierto, ¿a dónde habías ido?" - preguntó Rammus

"He ido a hablar con la Linterna"

"¿La Linterna? Me suena ese nombre... ¿no es el chico ese que viste parecido a Thresh?" - preguntó Lux - "Creo que le conocí una vez"

"Sí, es el invocador a cargo de nosotros"

"Sería apropiado que fuese a hablar con él, ¿no?"

"Es buena idea" - dijo Elise - "Vete a buscarle... y no regreses"

"........"

Bardo y sus Meeps estaban mirando a la pobre Taliyah, con los seres de luz jugueteando encima de su cabeza y alrededor suya.

"¿Que hagan eso es seguro?" - preguntó Rammus

"Son unos adorables seres de luz, ¿qué problema puede haber?"

"Las arañas son adorables, esas cosas no"

"Eso es sumamente cuestionable"

La hechicera de Shurima alzó la vista para ver a Viktor frente a ellos. Su mirada era igual de fría que la mayoría de las veces.

"¿No os faltan miembros en el equipo?"

"Están... poniendo a punto la máquina de Rum... del yordle..." - dijo muy nerviosa

"Noto cierto nerviosismo en tu forma de hablar, lo cual es sumamente sospechoso"

"Yo... no... ¡no es cierto! ¡y tampoco ha pasado nada!"

"Con que no ha pasado nada..."

El científico la había catado en seguida, pero Rammus aprovechó y le dio un pequeño golpecito a Lux con el codo, señal de que interviniera.

"Oh, ahora que lo pienso, no te he agradecido que me dejaras unirme al equipo"

"¿Mmm? Oh, Luxanna Crownguard... casi me olvidaba de tu presencia"

"Yo no podría aunque quisiera" - rajaba la Reina Araña

"Espero que tus aportaciones al equipo sean notables, teniendo en cuenta tus sesiones de entrenamiento"

"Claro que lo son" - dijo el armadurillo - "Y sirve mucho de apoyo moral"

"Apoyo... moral..."

El doctor vio a esa sonriente chica, a los Meeps de Bardo y al extraño espécimen que era Rammus... definitivamente esto no se parecía a sus Emisarios del Mal.


	86. La guadaña

Tras los sucesos acontecidos en la cafetería, Taliyah salió en compañía de Rammus, intentando despejarse un poco y olvidar lo ocurrido.

Ambos estaban en los jardines, hablando de temas en su mayoría poco relevantes.

"No creo que los bombones de licor me afecten..."

"Pero tienen licor"

"Rammus, dijimos que cambiaríamos de tema..."

"Ok... ¿qué tal todo por el laboratorio?"

"Bien, allí el tiempo parece ir muy despacio"

"Mejor eso que una mazmorra... aunque la mía es muy cómoda"

"¿En serio?"

"Bueno... después de más de cuatro años..."

"Sois patéticos"

El dúo miró extrañado a sus alrededores, no parecía que hubiese nadie más así.

"¿Has dicho tú eso?"

"No... creo..."

"Deberíais mirar más allá y aspirar alto..."

Esa voz siniestra acabó siendo reconocida por la tejedora de piedras, quien alzó la vista para ver a Kayn apoyado en la rama de un árbol.

"......."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han cortado la lengua?" - dijo mientras movía su arma

"¿Qué... qué quieres ahora?" 

"¿Debo querer algo de quienes deben de ser carne de matadero?"

El armadurillo observó la palidez en el rostro de su compañera... pero realmente no entendía el por qué. Claro, él no conocía a este tipo.

"Emm... chico gótico"

"¿Mmmm?" - miró de mala manera al escucharle

"No deberías llamar a mi amiga carne de matadero"

"¿Quién o qué se supone que eres tu?"

"Soy Rammus el armadurillo, miembro del equipo de Taliyah"

"Oh... así que hay... una sexta presa..."

Un aura de color azul empezó a surgir alrededor del campeón, quien se introdujo extrañamente dentro del árbol, descendiendo como un fuego fatuo.

Luego recobró el aspecto delante de ellos, con su guadaña señalando a la chica.

"No sois nada... frente a las sombras..."

"Disculpa... ¿quién se supone que eras tú?"

"Mi nombre es Kayn... la guadaña de las sombras..."

"Supongo que eso explica la guadaña que llevas"

"¿Te haces el gracioso ante mi poder?"

Taliyah quedó muy sorprendido frente al aspecto de su enemigo, que parecía desprender un aura maligna azulada. El armadurillo ni se inmutó.

"¿Gracioso? Simplemente quiero que dejes en paz a mi amiga"

"Lo siento, pero es imposible"

"No existe nada imposible... emm... ¿Kayn?"

"Vosotros sois los indicados... no ella o tú... sino todo vuestro equipo..."

Agarró su arma con fuerza, forzando el brillo de su poder.

"Os he elegido... para ser los primeros..."

"......."

"Los primeros que caerán bajo mi filo..."

"Osea... derrotaste a cuatro de nosotros y por eso nos hablas con desprecio"

Esta acusación parecieron molestar al asesino de las sombras.

"Mi maestro me ordenó entrenar... y unos trozos de maderas móviles son mejor que uno que se está quieto..." - dijo señalándolo con su hoja

"Yo no estoy hecho de madera"

"Podría mataros en cualquier momento..."

"Pero me da que ese maestro no quiere"

"Viejas costumbres" - su azulada aura se fue intensificando - "Pero esas mismas se acaban... y en cualquier momento..."

"......."

"Moriréis de forma definitiva..."

Kayn alzó su guadaña y en un destello azul desapareció. Seguramente usando la misma técnica que utilizó con el árbol previamente.

"Guau, que tipo más... raro, creo que es la palabra"

"......."

"Taliyah, ¿estás bien? te ves pálida"

"........"

"Taliyah" - volvió a llamarle tirandole de la manga - "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Eh? Sí... perdón... yo..."

Una imagen de ese azul ser y de la guadaña pasaron por su mente. Los sueños acerca de sus amigos muertos también, al igual que un súbito miedo.


	87. Maestros

Rammus y Taliyah acababan de tener un encuentro con Kayn, el campeón causante de una de las mayores derrotas del equipo hasta ahora.

La joven tejedora de piedras sentía agobio e incluso cierto temor frente a él, por lo que el armadurillo le llevó a la cafetería.

"Sé que es raro que volvamos a la cafetería cuando en un principio nos fuimos..."

"Rammus..."

"Pero se te ve cara de necesitar algo de agua..."

"Rammus..."

"Y ahora te dejaré sola..." - le levantó el pulgar y se fue

"......."

La chica permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente la mesa mientras recordaba a esa figura azulada, casi fantasmal, amenazándola.

"¿Te ocurre algo? Niña..."

"¿Cómo?"

A su alrededor no había nadie cercano. Se giró y observó una especie de sombra en la entrada de la cafetería que se marchaba.

Taliyah se levantó para acercarse, pero no había nadie.

"Qué raro..."

"No es tan raro..."

Al girarse se topó con Zed, el Maestro de las Sombras.

"Sobretodo para un ninja..."

"Tu eres... ¿Zed?"

"Dudas de mi nombre, siendo mi aspecto más que reconocible"

"No es eso, es que... se me hace raro verte en el instituto..."

"Seguramente sea verme... en general..."

Ciertamente Taliyah solía coincidir con varios de los Emisarios del Mal, como con Veigar, Diana, Singed o incluso Nautilus. Pero a Zed apenas lo conocía.

"Tengo entendido que te has encontrado con mi discípulo..."

"¿Discípulo? Espera... ¿Kayn es tu discípulo?"

"Y miembro de la Orden de las Sombras..."

"Eso... explica cosas..."

"Tu rostro ha palidecido al nombrarlo"

"Emm... yo...."

"Y sobretodo noto el miedo en tu voz"

La joven seguramente hubiera contestado con su mal humor adolescente, pero había algo de incomodidad a la hora de hablar de él.

"Hace un tiempo Viktor me dijo que necesitabais un rival apropiado... y la ironía os ha reunido con él..."

"Más que un rival es un psicópata"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por abrazar a las sombras?"

"......."

"Porque así es como le he instruido..."

Un breve destelló de los cuerpos de sus amigos llegaron a la mente de la joven.

"Le instruí para... no tener piedad... y abrazó las sombras para ello..."

"......."

"Aunque admito que su soberbia es un pecado muy perjudicial..."

"Yo... no puedo olvidar... lo que hizo o hará... no sé..."

"Cada uno libramos nuestras propias batallas de un modo u otro" - explicó antes de pasar por su lado - "La cosa es afrontarlas..."

"¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso?"

"Eso debéis descubrirlo vosotros... yo seguiré apostando por él..."

"Tu aprendiz... es un cretino..."

El ninja se giró, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de todas las que tenía en mente. Aunque también es cierto que era una adolescente.

"Estoy trabajando en ello..."

"......."

"Oh, y recuerda una cosa... Viktor tiene sus enseñanzas... pero yo tengo las mías propias..."

Una especie de aura oscura rodeó al asesino y repentinamente la maga estaba en su asiento de la cafetería. Parecía que no se hubiese movido de allí.

"Solo tenían té con limón... ¿te sirve?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Té con limón... y algo de hielo"

"Sí, creo que... está bien..."

"¿Te pasa algo?"

La chica visualizó por última vez aquellas horribles escenas que se repetían en sus sueños. Luego apretó los dientes y uno de sus puños.

"Rammus, mañana vamos a reunir al resto"

"¿Para qué exactamente?"

"Vamos a pensar en algún modo de vencer a ese... asesino emo gótico"

"Oh... guay, de acuerdo"


	88. Formas de matar

El equipo de Taliyah se encontraba enteramente reunido en la cafetería, incluido la Linterna (invocador encargado de ellos) y la reciente Lux.

Tras una breve conversación con Zed y un encuentro algo tenso con Kayn, la joven tejedora de piedras decidió encontrar una manera de que pudieran con él.

"De acuerdo... ¿qué sabemos de ese tal Kayn?" - preguntó Elise

"Es discípulo de Zed y miembro de la Orden de las Sombras..."

"Usa... usa... una... guadaña"

"Yo vi cómo podía meterse dentro de un árbol o el suelo..."

"Y a parte tiene una fijación con amenazarnos de muerte" - aclaró Rumble

"También puede convertirse en una especie de saiyajin azul" - añadió el armadurillo

Todos se quedaron mirando a Rammus, pues no terminaban de entender a qué se referían. Únicamente que se transformaba en algo.

"Lo de las amenazas ya es costumbre, nada raro..."

"La última vez dijisteis que no lo visteis venir, ¿no?" - preguntó la Linterna

"No... aparecía de repente..."

"Quizás usó el truco ese de meterse en paredes"

"Es posible" - comentó Lux - "Todos vosotros dijisteis que no lo vist..."

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Bardo... ¿sabes si Kayn apareció a través de las paredes?"

"........"

Ante la pregunta de la hechicera Demaciana, el caminante aéreo afirmó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, pues ahí tenemos respuesta a eso" - dijo Rammus

"Seee... tendremos que estar más atentos"

"Muy atentos, Rumble" - resaltó Elise - "¿Y qué hay de esa transformación?"

"Bueno... no era tanto como una transformación..."

"Su pelo parecía más engominado" - explicaba el armadurillo - "Le rodeaba un aura azulada y se veía muy muy pálido..."

"Su agilidad parece ser un factor importante"

"Si... po... podría ser" - comentó Kog'Maw - "Entonces... en un dos contra uno..."

"Igual tendríais problemas" - dijo la Linterna

"Estás muy seguro de ello" 

Y la joven Lux decía algo cierto, la Linterna parecía hablar con mucha seguridad.

"En su momento estudié a varios de los Emisarios del Mal... entre ellos a su querido mentor..."

"Continúa... invocador..."

"Y Zed puede combatir con varios adversarios a la vez usando su agilidad y habilidad... igual que él..."

"Y Kayn es el aprendiz del ninja..."

"El fanboy de Thresh tiene razón..."

"¡Eh! ¡Rata! ¡¿A quién llamas fanboy?!"

"Oh, perdón, quería decir... emm... otra cosa..."

"De hecho, su aspecto es más por una subtrama" - comentó Rammus - "Todo fue muy loquillo"

"¿Podéis dejar de discutir acerca del careta de calavera?"

"No sé por qué os ayudo en esto..." - se quejó el invocador

"¿Porque te caemos bien?" - preguntó Lux

"Ya... no"

"Volviendo al tema de nuestro enemigo" - les llamó la atención Taliyah - "Se ve que va tras nosotros, así que podríamos proveerle"

"Creo que nuestra mejo baza es Bardo" - dijo Rumble

"Emm, ¿Bardo?"

"Es el único al que no liquidó, y posee la habilidad de petrificar a la gente"

"Técnicamente cualquiera que aprendiera un hechizo de Zohnyas podría" - comentó la hechicera de luz - "Pero dentro de la grieta es el único"

"........"

Bardo simplemente observaba lo que decían. Realmente era cierto que el humano de la guadaña no se le había acercado.

"También podríamos... podríamos... cambiar la zona"

"¿Cambiar la zona?" - preguntó Elise - "Koggy, ¿a qué te refieres?"

"En la Grieta estamos cada uno en... en una línea distinta... podríamos enfrentarle en el Abismo de... de... los Lamentos..."

"Podría resultar" - admitió la Linterna 

"¿En... en serio?"

"Por supuesto" - afirmó muy convencido - "Comprobaremos allí sus habilidades... para luego contrarrestarlas en la grieta..."


	89. Víctimas de días pasados

El equipo de Taliyah estaban tratando de encontrar maneras de derrotar a su más reciente rival, Kayn. Este campeón se había marcado como objetivo asesinarles.

No obstante, todavía hay momentos para desconectar un poco. Es por eso que Lux, Kog'Maw y Bardo se encuentran junto a una conocida de este último.

"Así que... Soraka, ¿eres amiga de Bardo?"

"No realmente... más bien una conocida"

"......."

"Verás, un conocido nuestro... intentó asesinarle..."

"Actualmente no nos gusta usar... usar... usar... esa palabra" - dijo Kog'Maw - "Por un camp... blurrrghhh...."

En mitad de la mesa escupió una pata de mono.

"Entiendo... perdón por recordaroslo..."

"No pasa nada, son cosas que ocurren, de repente eres una hechicera de luz que todos marginan y otra... te persigue un joven con guadaña"

"Con guadaña..."

"¡Meep!"

"......."

"¿Por qué no continuas la historia?"

"Nada... solo quería comentarle a Bardo que no le deseo ningún mal... y he acabado en esta cafetería" - explicó algo extrañada

"Sí, nos gusta... reunirnos aquí..."

"Porque es intimo, intuyo..."

"Y medianamente seguro" - añadió Lux

Soraka era una campeona medianamente seria o madura, por lo que esto no solo le sorprendió sino que le descolocó un poco.

"Me cuesta creer que alguien quiera dañar a Bardo"

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Con lo monos que son su Meeps..."

"Sí... es cierto"

La pobre sacerdotisa de las estrellas recordó el destino que sufrió uno de ellos a manos del terrible Aurelion Sol. Algo que no se sacaba de la cabeza.

"Algunas personas tienen una mentalidad cerrada"

"Sé a lo que te refieres, conocí a una chica igual"

"No creo que pueda compararse a él..."

"Bueno, recuerdo que era demasiado orgullosa, quizás demasiada extrema"

"¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?"

"Iluminó su vida" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Soraka..." - le habló Kog'Maw - "¿Puedes echarte un asiento a la derecha?"

"Emmm... claro, ¿es por algún motivo?"

"Ahí es donde... donde... se sienta Elise"

"Espera... ¿has dicho Elise?"

Hacia la mesa se encontraba caminando la Reina Araña, famosa depredadora Noxiana y probablemente el miembro de mayor rango en el equipo.

"Hola Bardo y Koggy... y Lux..."

"¡Hola Elise!"

"Oh, Soraka, tiempo sin vernos"

Bardo miró extrañado a la araña, ¿quizás ella también tuvo un encuentro con Aurelion?

"¿Conoces a Soraka?"

"Una vez intenté devorarla en el Bosque Retorcido... corría por su vida como si fuera una pequeña culebra..."

"Si... recuerdo eso..." - dijo algo intimidada

"Para su suerte fui llamada por el Rey Arruinado y la cosa acabó inconclusa"

"¿Por qué querrías devorarla? Con lo mona que es"

"¿Mona has dicho?" - repitió la campeona

"Lux, al contrario que tu... yo soy una jinete de las sombras, que busca acabar con las pobres almas que..."

"Dime, Soraka, ¿qué hacías en un lugar tan peligroso?"

"Yo... pues... había un tipo que intentaba cazarme..."

"Veo que hay mucha gente detrás de sí"

"Bueno... de entre todos Warwick es el más persistente..." - comentó algo distraída - "Creé que devorar mi corazón le hará humano..."

"Es suena... suena... muy ra... ro..."

Lux observó a la recta campeona, verdaderamente se le veía muy calmada y dentro de lo que cabe muy madura... aunque...

En un momento concreto desvió la mirada y se quedó en blanco.

"Soraka, ¿te pasa algo?"

"¡No! ¡No pasa nada!" - aclaró muy nerviosa - "Solamente... es hora de que me vaya..."

"Mmmm..." - se extrañó la maga


	90. Problemas del corazón

Tras una breve conversación con el equipo de Bardo, la campeona conocida como Soraka había salido corriendo de la cafetería donde estaban.

Ella ahora mismo estaba en los jardines, sentada en un banco e intentando calmarse. Ahora mismo debí recuperar su actitud madura y rígida.

"Debo mirar en mi interior y retomar la..."

"¡Soraka!"

"¡Iiiiiiihhhh!" - se sobresaltó la chica - "¿Lux?"

"Qué chillido más mono, parecías una cabrita"

"N-no digas eso, es humillante"

"¿Qué va a ser humillante? Para alguien tan seria como tú es muy adorable"

"¡No soy una cabrita adorable! ¡Soy la guardiana de las estrellas y..."

"Y constelaciones del universo"

"¡No te rías!"

La joven maga de luz no podía evitar lanzar una sonrisita ante la reacción de la campeona. Ella creía que era muy seria... pero este lado suyo le caía bien.

"Dime, ¿por qué te has marchado así antes?"

"Yo... simplemente era hora de irme..."

"No es de noche y aquí no estabas haciendo nada..."

"Estoy pensando..." - intentó excusarse

"¿Seguro? Porque parecía que viste a alguien y por eso te marchaste"

A Soraka se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, algo que claramente la rubia notó.

"¿Era acaso ese tipo que quería dañar a Bardo?"

"No, él casi no sale de su gruta"

"¿Warwick entonces?"

"No me atraen personas que quieren arrancarme su corazón y comérselo"

"¿Y cuál fue el motivo?"

"......."

"Antes te dije que ayudé a una amiga... no me importa ayudarte a ti, y prometo no contárselo a nadie si así lo quieres..."

"......."

"Mira, mejor me..."

"¿De verdad lo prometes?"

Lux le agarró de la mano y simplemente sonrió mientras afirmaba. No era una sonrisa por las ganas de conocimiento, sino una sonrisa sincera.

"Creo que... me siento rara cuando lo veo..."

"¿Rara en qué sentido?"

"Yo me considero una mujer adulta, he vivido por muchos años y me enorgullezco de dar una visión adulta, humilde y recta..."

"Sí, es realmente admirable cómo afrontas ciertas decisiones"

"Pero... cuando le veo... algo cambia"

"......."

"Mi pulso se acelera, mi voz se relaja, mi rostro se sonroja y también... me fallan mis piernas y siento... es extraño..."

"Estás enamorada..."

"Lo sé, pero... no quiero estarlo de él... ni siquiera sé por qué es él..."

"No te entiendo, ¿por qué no quieres? ¿tan malo es él?"

"Se supone que... no debería ni mirarle..."

"........"

"Pero cuando le veo, es como si volviese a ser una joven enamoradiza..."

"Quizás sea eso lo que debes hacer, seguirle..."

"No... me limitaré a evadirle y ya está..."

"¿Por qué? Claramente te gusta, no veo motivo para..."

"Ya te lo he dicho... no debería ni mirarle..."

Pocos segundos después de que Lux saliese en busca de Soraka, un campeón se acercó a los Emisarios. En particular se dirigió a la Reina Araña.

"Elise..."

"Karthus..."

"¿Ha ocurrido algo con tu compañera? Me ha visto y se ha ido corriendo"

"Primero, no es mi compañer..."

"Sí, sí lo es..." - intervino Kog'Maw

"Vale, es mi compañera... pero no sé qué le habrá picado, te tendrá miedo"

"Ya... normal..."

"¿Y bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"No logro localizar a Nocturne, ¿sabes algo al respecto?"

"¿Nocturne? Estará atormentando a gente en sus pesadillas, ya sabes cómo se monta esos espectáculos" - dijo sin darle importancia

"El Rey Arruinado estaba ocupado, así que decidí buscarle por mi cuenta"

"¿Y recurres a este equipo? Creo que vas desencaminado"

"Ya... seguramente..."


	91. Guardianas de las Estrellas

Taliyah llevaba varios días con ciertas inseguridades y miedos, principalmente por la visión que tuvo (y que se cumplió) de su equipo siendo asesinado brutalmente.

Junto a sus compañeros buscaba métodos para contrarrestar a su enemigo, pero mientras tanto debía evadir esos oscuros pensamientos de otra manera...

"Taliyah... ¿no deberíamos..."

"¡Shhhh! Está a punto de empezar"

"¿De empezar el qué?" - preguntó Rumble

"Hay una serie que echan los Miércoles y nunca me pierdo..."

"Ajá... ¿hemos venido al laboratorio por una serie de televisión?"

"Yo no os he dicho que vengáis"

Rumble, Elise, Lux y Kog'Maw estaban todos alrededor de la chica, encontrándose en el laboratorio de Viktor. Habían ido por la notable ausencia de su líder.

"Ahora que lo pienso... por... por... por eso no la vemos los... los..."

"Los miércoles" - terminó Lux por el ser del Vacío - "¿Qué clase de programa es?"

"Va del espacio y..."

"¿Astronomía? Eso me trae malos recuerdos"

"Rumble, ¿sabes algo de astronomía?"

"Una vez estuve en el espacio... y peleé con aliens... con un mecha"

"Permiteme que dude de..."

"Silencio Elise, que ya empieza"

"¿Me acaba de mandar a calla..."

El equipo observó la pantalla, pensando en los típicos programas que vería una adolescente. Tal vez uno juvenil o de terror o...

_Somos... las Star Guardians... el cosmos hay que salvar... y aunque creas que no... la forma vamos a hallar.... contra el Vacío hay que pelear... y nosotras somos..._

"Eso son... ¿dibujos animados?"

"Serie animada" - corrigió el yordle - "La canción es pegadiza"

"¿Ha dicho contra... contra... contra el Vacío?"

La joven tejedora de piedras estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas levantadas y mirando la serie de dibujos mientras disfrutaba con una gran sonrisa.

Elise, por el contrario, no podía hacerse una idea de cómo a alguien de su equipo podía gustarle algo tan vergonzoso como...

"¡Son las Guardianas de las Estrellas!" - gritó Lux

"¿Tu también la conoces?"

"¡Sí! Me encanta esta serie"

"¿Por qué será que me lo esperaba?" - comentó la Reina Araña - "¿De verdad veis esta cosa?"

"Claro que sí, ¿qué hay de malo?"

"Esto es una serie para cri..."

"Eh, ¿qué esa cosa que flota?" - preguntó el yordle

"Esa es Mimi, la compañera cósmica de la chica principal"

"Me recuerda un poco... un poco... bloorrff..." - Kog'Maw escupió una especie de lápiz - "Me recuerda a alguien..."

Elise alzó la ceja al ver cómo todos empezaban a ver esa cosa tan lamentable. Únicamente Viktor, que estaba entrando en la sala, se encontraba al margen.

"¿De verdad permites que vea esas cosas?"

"Saludos, Elise, ¿puedes ponerme esa pregunta en contexto?"

"Esa cosa tan denigrante..." - señaló la televisión

"Esa televisión no es mía, es de Vi, aunque me opuse"

"¡Me refiero a ese programa!"

"Es una serie de ficción"

"¿Y no crees que debería ver otras cosas más de acorde a su enseñanza?"

"Pues sí, pero por esa misma lógica, Vi debería ver documentales policíacos y en su lugar ve a humanos darse golpes como primates"

"¿En serio lo apruebas?""

"No lo considero dañino para ella, además podría estimular su mente"

"Le consientes demasiado"

"Corrección, tu te quejas demasiado de temas insignificantes"

Y con esta última frase volvió a su sala de operaciones. Elise por el contrario tuvo que esperarse a que terminara ese programa, a su parecer insufrible.


	92. Kled y Skaarl

Kog'Maw era un campeón... peculiar... a los que se le acercaban pocos campeones, principalmente los relacionados con el Vacío y Elise.

No obstante, desde que se unió a los Emisarios de... de Taliyah, consiguió algunos amigos y compañeros adicionales. En especial un yordle azulado muy característico.

"Y entonces apareció Nautilus"

"¿Qué hacía él en el espacio?"

"No... se me ocurrió preguntarle... aunque ya sabía que tenía un traje"

"No me lo ima... blorrrogghh..." - escupió algunos tornillos - "Imagino..."

"Eh, así que aquí estaban mis tornillos... quedatelos"

"¡Kaaaaaaarrrr!"

"No hace falta que me des las gracias"

"Yo no he... dicho nada..."

"¡Kaaaaaaarrrr!"

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?"

Los dos campeones estaban en los jardines del Instituto, junto con la máquina de combate de Rumble. Y frente a ellos estaba una extraña... lagartija... dinosaurio... mutante...

"¡Kaaaaarrrrr!"

"No tiene pinta de... de... ser del Vacío..."

"¿Crees que será otro alien?"

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!"

Un extraño yordle apareció, armado con una pistola y un sombrero muy raro. Cada uno de sus ojos era de un color distinto y su pelaje era blanco.

"Emmm... ¿has encogido? Rengar"

"¡Yo no soy Rengar! ¡Idiota!"

"¿En serio? ¿Y quién eres tú?"

"¡Yo soy Kled! ¡Primer lugarteniente de la avanzadilla Noxiana del Norte Sureste pre-cambrico de la orden del Emperador Swain!"

"¿El qué?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"¡Kled! ¡Campeón condecorado por mis servicios en la guerra de sucesión y almirante en el desembarco del Rey Arruinado!"

"Emmm... ¿no has dicho algo distinto?"

"¡Skaaaaarrrr!"

"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡Habéis llamado la atención de Skaarl!"

"¿Puedes... dejar de gritar?"

"¡¿Acaso te molesta?!"

"Sí..."

"¡Ya veo! ¡Así que quieres que Kled te aniquile!"

En pocos segundos ya estaba apuntando al ser del Vacío con su arma de fuego.

"¡Eh! ¡Quita esa cosa!" - le apartó Rumble - "Estamos poniendo a punto mi máquina de combate"

"¿Máquina de combate? Oh, ese trasto"

"¡Skaaaaarrr!"

"¿Puede lanzar piedras?"

"Por supuesto que no, lanza arpones y fuego"

"¿Fuego? ¿Cómo que lanza fuego?"

"Tiene un lanzallamas que lanza.... fuego"

"Me parece a mi que has tomado demasiadas setas"

El yordle blanquecino empezó a mirar la máquina más de cerca, poco impresionado con lo que veía, a pesar de que era bastante única.

"¿Y habéis dicho que sois parte de un equipo?"

"Sí... aunque ya estamos completos..."

"¡Un equipo no está completo sin Kled! ¡A no ser que sean enemigos de Kled!"

"¿Quienes son tus enemigos?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío

"¡Todos son enemigos de Kled! ¡Incluso Kled!"

"¡Skaaaaarrrrr!"

"Menos Skaarl, él no es enemigo de Kled"

"Eso no tiene mucho sentido... lo anterior, no lo de Skaarrl"

"¡Es Skaarl! ¡No Skaarrl!"

"¡Skaaaaarrrrr!"

"Me están poniendo... ner... nervioso..."

"A mi también... oye, ¿por qué no te largas?"

"¡Kled decide cuando se larga! Por cierto... ¿quienes están en vuestro equipo?"

"Enemigos de Kled..."

"¡Todo el mundo es enemigo de Kled! ¡Específica!"

"Pues Elise..."

"La insecto"

"También Lux..."

"La tipa que seguro merienda setas"

"Bardo y Rammus..."

"El raro y el ratiro"

"Quien nos comanda es Taliyah..."

"La chica fea de nariz fea"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"¿Y cómo se llama esa bolsa de intestinos del Vacío?"

"¡Skaaarrrr!"

Rumble agarró el mando de su máquina y accionó uno de los botones. Una ráfaga de fuego fue lanzada directamente a la cara del yordle albino.

Este cayó inconsciente, aunque parecía que no le había hecho un daño letal... ¿de dónde había salido este tipo tan raro?

"¡Skaaaarrrr!"

"¡Rumble!"

"No está cadáver.... ahora vayámonos antes de que se despierte"

"¡Skaaaarrrr!"

"Emm... vale... adiós Skaarl"

"¡Skaaaaarrr!"


	93. Líbrate de tus miedos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Tras un par de días relativamente tranquilos, Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra, en compañía de su compañero y amigo Rumble.

El sitio estaba extrañamente vacío y parecía que estaban solos allí.

"Y entonces usé el lanzallamas"

"Algún día nos traerás problemas con eso"

"Ya, claro... por cierto... ¿estás libres el Sábado?"

"¿El Sábado? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tal vez quieras ir al cine... conmigo..."

La chica alzó la ceja, por lo general solía ser más brusco a la hora de pedirle.

"Bueno... tendría que pens..."

El yordle ya no estaba en el asiento, a su lado. La tejedora de piedras se levantó un poco y encontró al mecánico en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre.

"¿Rumble? ¿Qué te ha..."

Taliyah se detuvo tras ver cómo una guadaña le atravesó el vientre.

Esto provocó que la maga se despertara en su cama..

"¡Aaaaahhhh!"

"¿Ocurre algo?" - preguntó Orianna, justo a su lado y mirándola fijamente

"¡Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Has elevado el tono de la voz de forma consecutiva"

"¡¿Por qué estás tan cerca?! ¡Me has asustado!"

"Estabas hablando o gesticulando mientras dormías"

Repentinamente Vi abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, tenía el pelo muy alborotado y con cara de cierto enfado.

"¡¿Qué horas creéis que son estas para gritar?!"

"Una observación es el hecho de que tu estás gritando..."

"¡Eso me da igual! ¡¿A qué vienen esos gritos?!"

"Yo... he... tenido una pesadilla"

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"Hay un alto rango de probabilidad de que tenga que ver con Rumble"

"Una pesadilla con Rumble... ¿te he hablado alguna vez de la brutalidad policial?"

"¡No tiene nada que ver con ese estúpido yordle!"

La conversación se traspasó al sofá del salón principal, donde la joven tejedora de piedras aprovechaba para tomar algo de agua.

"Así que tú y tus amigos muertos"

"Sí..."

"Por un chaval con una guadaña"

"Y que es aprendiz de Zed..."

"Zed... ese era el ninja, ¿verdad?" 

"Tuve una... visión de cuando acabó con los chicos en la grieta... no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza..."

"Pero son cosas del pasado"

"Él dijo que la tomaría con nosotros... ¿y si vuelve a pasar?"

"Pues le dais una paliza y punto"

"No es tan fácil... recuerdo... cuando me... y su amenaza fue... tan fría... no puedo dormir bien, no puedo sacarme esas imágenes..."

"Mira, en mi curro he visto cosas muy... viscerales..."

"......."

"Pero aún así puedo dormir por las noches"

"¿Y cómo lo logras?"

"Supongo que es porque ellos están... muertos... y yo estoy viva" - explicó a su manera - "Aunque entiendo que este no es tu caso"

"No, porque yo veo a mis amigos muertos..."

"Pero es en la grieta... es algo temporal..."

"......."

"A Viktor se le dan mejor estas cosas" - murmuró algo preocupada 

"Y fuera de la grieta... no hay resurrecciones... él lo sabe"

"Él está usando el miedo que le tienes en su contra... pero le estáis... le estás haciendo frente... y eso acabará actuando en tu favor"

"Pero si fuimos tan fáciles de matar en la grieta... fuera..."

"Fuera aún tienes algo que él no, un equipo"

"......."

"Yo me voy a dormir... de nuevo" - dijo mientras se levantaba - "Acuéstate, Taliyah"

La tejedora de piedras pensó brevemente en hacerle caso tras corregirla, pero... se dio cuenta de que había dicho bien su nombre.


	94. Extraño reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Los invocadores suelen cumplir el rol de intermediario entre los llamados campeones y el propio instituto de guerra. Muchos de ellos guiándoles incluso en la grieta.

Pero de entre todos el más curioso actualmente es aquel que se hace llamar la Linterna. Un tipo uniformado de negro y con una máscara de cráneo.

"Y entonces me insultó..."

"Kog'Maw, ¿qué te tengo dicho de acercarte a gente psicótica?"

"Que no... que no... me acerque..."

"Y menos si se trata de alguien armado y egocéntrico como Kled"

"Pero yo no lo... no lo... conocí... blaaarrggg...." - escupió una mano humana

"Urrrggg...."

"Yo... lo siento mucho..."

"No pasa nada, ve a por algo para... recoger eso... nada de comertelo"

"De... de acuerdo..."

"Linterna" - les sorprendió una voz metalizada

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Orianna, la maravilla mecánica. Ante esta curiosa presencia Kog'Maw solo pudo irse para recoger sus... residuos.

"Hola, Orianna... ¿ocurre algo?"

"Te estábamos buscando"

"¿Estábamos?"

"Yo y la bola, nosotros" - explicó la androide

"Claro, la Bola... y... ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Vengo para volver a solicitar una conversación y consejo, ya que nuestra anterior reunión dio resultados medianamente aceptables"

"Ok... emm... ¿quieres ir a algún otro lado?"

"¿Para qué deberíamos ir a otro lado?"

"Para estar más cómodos... o tener intimidad..."

"Debido al diseño de mi estructura puedo estar... cómoda... en cualquier lado, aunque la Bola sí requiere de un entorno adecuado"

"Claro... la Bola..."

Por lo general los invocadores tienen una pequeña ala donde tratar con los campeones en el caso de que estén a cargo de un equipo.

En esta misma sala fue donde conversó previamente con la campeona.

"Bien... ¿de qué se trata?"

"Necesito nuevamente tu consejo e interés unilateral"

"Ya lo sé, me refería a... sobre qué necesitas consejo"

"Ayer en la noche Taliyah se despertó gritando"

"No me ha comentado nada al respecto"

"Seguramente porque debido a su adolescencia está desarrollando una leve faceta falsa de chica ruda... aunque claramente muestre aspectos más infantiles"

"O porque no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella"

"Mi hipotesis parece más acertada"

"Ya... y sobre eso..."

"Dicho grito y reacción se debió a una pesadilla acerca del campeón Kayn, donde supuestamente mataba a Rumble"

"Así que una pesadilla acerca de Kayn..."

"También parecía incluir a Rumble, aunque ella niega ese dato y yo estoy al 89% segura de que incluía a Rumble"

"¿Es eso relevante?"

"Estoy al 34% de segura de que no"

"Entiendo... ella ha tenido problemas de confianza y seguridad... sobretodo después de cierta escenita que se supone ocurrió en la grieta"

"¿Con quién tiene problemas de confianza?"

"Consigo misma, muchas veces las emociones y temores traicionan a uno"

"¿Cómo puede alguien traicionarse así mismo?"

"¿Cómo te lo explico?" - se preguntó el humano - "Ella tiene miedo a Kayn y eso le provoca poca calma, está muy alterada y eso le está afectando"

"Entiendo, el problema es el Darkin"

"Actualmente tanto su equipo como yo estamos intentando apoyarla"

"¿Cómo se puede ayudar a alguien que tiene miedo?"

"Ayudandole a superarlo o vencerlo"

"¿Y cómo puedo superar o vencer a Vi?"

"Nadie en su sano juicio querría intentar vencer a Vi... físicamente al menos"

"Mi interés en temas previos aún se mantienen en un 25%"

"Genial... eso es menos que antes..." - comentó creyendo que era cierta mejora - "Espera... ¿has dicho que Kayn es un Darkin?"


	95. Los Darkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

La Linterna había tenido cierta conversación con Orianna, lo cual le reveló un dato que desconocía y es que Kayn estaba relacionado con los Darkin.

Debido a esto reunió al equipo de Taliyah. Acudieron todos (incluso Orianna estaba presente) a excepción de Rammus y la Reina Araña.

"¿Dónde está Rammus?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Le he pedido que traiga a alguien... mientras os pondré al día..."

"Sí, porque yo no sé qué es un Darkin" - comentó Rumble

"Creo que... yo... tampoco..."

"......."

Bardo estaba cruzado de brazos, sin prestar demasiada atención como de costumbre. Parecía que ese tema o no le importaba o ya sabía suficiente de ellos.

"Creo que algunos campeones lo son..."

"Sí, pero vete tu a saber" - respondió el yordle a Lux

"Creo que mi padre mencionó una vez a los Darkin..."

"Los Darkin son Ascendidos Caídos..."

El grupo se giró para ver a Rammus, acompañado del campeón conocido como Varus. Este tenía el pelo albino y un arco morado.

"Emm... hola Rammus"

"Hola chicos, he traído a quien me pediste" 

"Gracias, Rammus" - dijo la Linterna - "Espero que no sea molestia"

"No... realmente está bien, Rammus me ha puesto al día"

"¿Has dicho que los Darkin son ascendidos?" - preguntó Taliyah con seguridad

"Ascendidos caídos para ser exactos..."

Bardo cedió su sitio a Varus, pues él ya sabía del tema y prefirió marcharse.

"Hace muchos años existían varios Ascendidos, los cuales eran encargados de proteger las puertas que daban a un mundo oscuro..."

"¿Eran todos hombres animales?"

"Shhhh" - le mandó a callar Kog'Maw

"Pero aún teniendo el poder de los dioses sus mentes eran humanas... y poco a poco fueron cayendo en la oscuridad..."

La palabras del campeón eran calmadas pero intensas, realmente fascinaba escucharle.

"Has dicho que... ¿sucumbieron a la oscuridad?"

"Ellos empezaron a rebelarse contra otros Ascendidos, dando lugar a la Guerra Darkin... creo recordar que Pantheon estaba presente"

"¿Pantheon?" - se extrañó la joven maga

"El caso es que los hechiceros de Shurima descubrieron cómo derrotar a los Darkin... y acabaron con sus mentes encerradas en sus propias armas..."

"Espera... ¿entonces Kayn es un arma?"

"No exactamente" - comentó Rammus

"Kayn es el portador de Rhaast, él es su fuente de poder... a veces..."

"Entonces su poder está en la guadaña..."

"Tengo una duda" - dijo Lux - "¿Cómo sabes tanto del tema?"

"Oh, eso se debe a que yo soy un Darkin"

"¡¿Eres un Darkin?!" - se sorprendió la tejedora de piedras

"Bueno, en mayor medida... por lo general un Darkin posee por completo a su usuario, como Aatrox... o llegan a un punto intermedio como Kayn o yo..."

"¿Entonces Kayn habla con su guadaña?" - preguntó Rumble - "Que tipo más raro"

"Que me lo digas tu precisamente..."

"Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda Varus"

"De nada, Rammus, ha sido un placer..."

"Qué chico tan simpático para querer traer el caos y la destruc..."

"Espera un momento..."

"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó el invocador

La joven hechicera empezó a pensar en las extrañas motivaciones de Kayn. Casi parecían... excusas... él aseguraba que era por entrenar, pero... si hablaba con Rhaast...

"¿Cuánta influencia puede tener Rhaast hacia Kayn?"

"En su caso... bastante... ¿por qué lo dices?"

"¿Es posible que nos quiera matar... definitivamente... porque en nuestro equipo hay dos campeones de Shurima?"

La mesa se quedó en silencio, pues realmente tanto ella como Rammus eran propios de esas tierras, donde los Darkin quisieron matar a los Ascendidos.

"Pues... posiblemente..."

"........"

La Linterna sabía que no él no tendría que haber respondido eso.


	96. El camino más oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Varus se encontraba reunido con la mayoría del equipo de Taliyah, explicando un poco acerca de los Darkin y del origen de estos guerreros.

Quien no estaba presente era Elise, quien estaba subida a un árbol, observando cómo Shen meditaba en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra.

"Shen... solo e indefenso..."

_"No puedes derrotarme, araña..."_

_"Algún día devoraré tu maldito corazón"_

_"No..."_

"Ese ninja está en mi lista negra... y ahora se encuentra... indefenso..."

El ninja se levantó aún con los ojos cerrados, o eso parecía con su máscara puesta.

"¿Acaso me ha escucha..."

"Haces mucho ruido" - dijo el ninja

De la nada apareció Kayn, quien parecía intentar degollarlo con su guadaña. Pero el ninja hizo un ágil movimiento para esquivarle, separándose unos pasos de su enemigo.

"¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! Estaba dentro del suelo... no podías..."

"¿Te ha mandado tu sensei?"

"El maestro no se preocupará de que acabe con..."

"Intuyo que eso es un no"

"¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?"

"Algo me dice que él preferiría ser quien me corte la cabeza"

La Reina Araña observaba todo desde lo alto del árbol, ya que no la habían descubierto.

"He estado a punto de..."

"Has fallado, sin posibilidades de dañarme"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Es lo que acaba de pasar... ni en tu forma asesina habrías podido..."

"¿Forma asesina?" - se preguntó Elise - "¿Se refiere a su aura azul?"

"¡En la grieta te he puesto al borde de la muerte incontables veces!"

"En la grieta me contengo... cosa que tu no has aprendido..."

"Ya aprendí mucho de Zed... y también de Rhaast..."

Kayn apretó su arma, envolviéndose poco a poco de un aura roja que fue ocultando los diversos cambios físicos de su cuerpo.

De repente Kayn era ahora una especie de demonio para asombro de la Noxiana.

"Tu forma Darkin... mucho más pesada que la otra..."

"¡Cállate maldito ninja!"

"Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Rhaast"

"¡Y será la última! ¡Porque voy a hacer lo que Kayn no pudo!"

"Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación..."

"¡Degollarte la (bababui) cabeza!"

El oscuro campeón se lanzó con agresividad contra el ninja, quien de una forma calmada podía esquivar todas sus estocadas colmadas de furia.

"¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!"

"Porque he aprendido a leer tus ataques... cegados por la furia..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!"

El aura roja de Rhaast parecía aumentar conforme su fuerza también lo hacía, incluso el suelo se agrietaba ante el poder del Darkin.

"No deberías hacer eso aquí... es territorio..."

"¡Yo no obedezco leyes! ¡Yo soy el demonio! ¡Soy un Darkin!"

"......."

El agresivo diablo intentó dañar con su arma al ninja y cuando este la esquivó aprovechó para golpearle en el pecho, mandandolo contra un árbol.

"¡Hahaha! ¡¿Ves cómo...."

"¿Cómo gano?"

El aspecto de Darkin de Kayn se fue desvaneciendo junto con su fuerza. Shen por su parte tenía en su mano derecha la guadaña, la cual dejó caer.

"¿Cómo has... nadie salvo Zed..."

"Te falta entrenamiento... y astucia... y autocontrol..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Has tenido suerte de arrebatarme..."

"Acabas de decir que nadie salvo Zed..."

Kayn alzó su mano, atrayendo su arma gracias a su vínculo simbiotico. Luego de esto le dio la espalda al ninja y desapareció con sus Pasos de Sombra.

"Creo que ya has visto demasiado, araña..."

"Desde luego..." - murmuró Elise - "He visto cosas interesantes..."


	97. Azul y rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Elise había sido testigo de la batalla entre Shen (con quien parece haber tenido cierto pasado) y Kayn (uno de sus enemigos más recientes).

Tras esto obtuvo cierta información acerca del asesino, la cual estaba dispuesta a compartir con sus compañeros de equipo, pero... faltaba alguien...

"¿Dónde está Taliyah?"

"Ha ido al servicio" - respondió el yordle

"¿Y la niñata rubia?"

"¿Quién?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Lux... la Crownguard..."

"Ah, pues en el servicio también"

La tejedora de piedras se encontraba echándose algo de agua en la cara.

"Venga, Taliyah, no es tan malo"

"El tipo con guadaña que quiere asesinar a todos mis amigos puede estar haciéndolo porque su guadaña endemoniada quiere verme muerta..."

"Pero... en cierto sentido ya le caiais mal..."

"Eso es cierto..."

"Y ya iba a por vosotros por sugerencia de Zed"

"Bueno, eso fue..."

"Lo tuyo solo le habrá desequilibrado un poco y actuado como detonante"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"¿Necesitas que te deje sola?"

"¡Por favor!"

Lux salió y esperó algunos minutos, tras esto la tejedora de piedras salió algo más calmada. Parecía sentirse algo más... aliviada...

"¿Y bien? ¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Si no hubiera sido por mi hubiera sido por Rammus"

"Eso es cierto" - afirmó la maga de la luz

"Y de igual manera hubiese ido por los... "nuevos emisarios"... o lo que seamos... ¿no?"

"Supongo, teniendo en cuenta la composición"

"Bien... solo tengo que pensar eso por los próximos... el resto de mi vida"

"Taliyah, ese chico no estará detrás nuestra por toda la vi..."

"Conozco a los Emisarios del Mal..."

"De acuerdo, pero al menos no está sola en esto"

Ambas regresaron con su equipo, que estaba completo salvo por Bardo.

"¿Ya te has reconciliado con tus sentimientos de culpabilidad?" - preguntó Orianna sin tacto alguno

"Emm...."

"Orianna... tal vez deberías irte..."

"Tu afirmaste que ella necesitaba apoyo emocional para enfrentar a sus miedos"

"¿Me habéis psicoanalizado?"

"Oh, sí... ¿hay algo de malo en ello?"

Por algunos breves segundos Taliyah se replanteó su vida. La mayoría era buena... quitando la caída de Shurima y la aparición del asesino emo...

"Por favor... decidme que tenéis algo bueno que decirme..."

"Hoy te ves muy guapa" - afirmó Rumble

"Gracias... por favor... decidme que tenéis algo bueno que decirme... sobre el equipo..."

"He descubierto algunas cosas sobre el supuesto Darkin"

"¿Algo más a parte de que es un Ascendido oscuro?"

"Guau, prácticamente es tu reverso" - recalcó Rammus

"Emm... no es el momento" - resaltó la Linterna

"Estaba a punto de atacar a Shen para arrancarle su corazón..."

La gran mayoría le miró de forma extraña al escuchar esa frase en concreto.

"Es una larga historia de venganza y odio... el caso es que Kayn fue a enfrentarle y se convirtió en una especie de demonio rojo"

"¿Rojo? ¿No era azul?" 

"Resulta que Kayn puede obtener el poder de Rhaast... su guadaña... o cederle el control"

"Oh... ¿es igual de poderoso que su forma azul?"

"Yo diría que mucho más fuerte"

"Vale... por favor... decidme que tenéis algo bueno que decirme... positivo..."

"Podemos derrotarle" - le dijo Elise

"Eso ya lo sabíamos, el problema es cómo"

"En su forma azul es rápido pero menos fuerte... en su forma roja es más fuerte pero más lento..."

"Eso es... un buen descubrimiento"

"En base a eso podemos formar una estrategia" - dijo el yordle

"Chicos..." - les interrumpió Lux - "Tengo una idea..."


	98. Una chica de luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Poco después de un enfrentamiento con el llamado Shen, la sombra de la guadaña conocida como Kayn se quedó en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra.

El intento de asesinato no le fue demasiado bien al joven, que ahora mismo está en discusión con un aliado muy... cercano...

"Rhaast... ¿quieres callarte?"

_Te estoy diciendo que podría haberle matado si no hubieras soltado la guadaña_

"En ese momento eras tú..."

_¡Quiero destrozarle el cráneo! ¡Nadie se burla de un Dark..._

"Disculpa, chico..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Frente al asesino se encontraba Lux, con una serena sonrisa y mucha calma.

"Hola, eres Kayn, ¿cierto?"

"Si... ¿quién demonios eres tu?"

"Mi nombre es Luxanna, pero mis amigos me llaman Lux... creo que ya les conoces"

_¿Amigos? Uggghh... esa niña emite mucha luz... cómo sea una ascendida..._

"¿Y quién son tus amigos? ¿Hadas del bosque?"

"Mmm... Taliyah, Rammus, Rumble, Elise, Bardo..."

"Ah, el club de los perdedores..."

"Ya sabes, los que van a romperte los dientes" - dijo sonriente

Kayn se quedó bastante pillado cuando dijo esto, o más bien de la forma en la que lo dijo, con una sonrisa y sin perder la calma.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" - se reincorporó con enfado

"Lo siento, he sido muy descortés"

"Esos perdedores son cadáveres para mí, aquí y en la grieta"

"Creo que les infravaloras un poquito, menos mal que ahora estamos en el abismo de... ups, no tenía que decir eso..."

"¿Abismo?"

_Habla del Abismo de los Lamentos... ya peleamos allí una vez..._

"No lo tengas en cuenta, solo soy una maga de luz"

_Grgrrr... magos de luz... como los odio..._

"Lo que tu digas... ¿y qué quieres de mi?"

"Oh, mis amigos me hablaron de ti y soy la única que no te había conocido aún"

"Así que conocer al enemigo"

"¿Enemigo? Bueno... no querrías tenerme como enemiga" - dijo con una risita

_Esta tipa es demasiado rara, destripala o algo..._

"Ahora tengo que irme, así que ha sido un placer conocerte, Kayn"

"Por curiosidad... ¿la niña me sigue teniendo miedo?"

"¿Niña? No sé de qué niña estás hablando"

"La niña de las piedras, me gusta recordar su rostro antes de degolla..."

La joven rubia sonrió mientras se acercaba a Rhaast, quien pudo notar aún en su forma de arma cómo la luz de la chica le dañaba.

"Esa chica de las piedras es mi amiga y líder..."

"Es una debilucha que creé demasiado en sus amiguitos"

"Sí, por eso me cae bien... y por eso os va a derrotar a ambos..."

Con una sonrisa que podría resultar al asesino como algo muy siniestro, Luxanna abandonó el lugar con suma tranquilidad.

"Esa chica... es... rara...."

_¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Déjate de tonterías y vayamos al Abismo!_

"¿Quieres ir al Abismo ahora?"

_Esa niñata es una hechicera de la luz y si creé que eso le basta para poder con un Darkin está muy equivocado._

"Cierto... quizás es hora de que conozcas a los perdedores..."

_Y desearán no haberme conocido..._

En la cafetería Taliyah, Kog'Maw y Elise se encontraban esperando a su compañera, quien llegó con una alegría innata en ella.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?"

"En el abismo, con su forma roja y bastante enfadado..."

"Eso último sobraba..." - comentó la tejedora de piedras

"Da igual, la tontita rubia ha cumplido y puesto el cebo"

"Y todavía tenemos nuestra arma secreta" - dijo Lux muy contenta


	99. Abismos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

El equipo de Taliyah se encontraba en el Instituto de Guerra, en una sala (que utilizaban muy poco) donde la Linterna solía reunirles.

Estaban planeando ir al Abismo de los Lamentos, a tener su revancha contra Kayn, pero primero había cierto tema del que debían discutir.

"Entonces... ¿estáis seguros de los cinco que seréis?"

"Sí" - afirmó Taliyah con seguridad - "Creo que podremos con él"

"Entonces... seríais... Elise, Bardo, Rumble, Rammus y tú, Taliyah"

"Lo siento, Kog'Maw" - le dijo la joven - "Quería que le hiciésemos frente los que fuimos derrotados... pero tienes mucha desventaja en el Abismo"

"No te preo... preo... preocupes..."

"Le daremos una paliza de tu parte, compañero" - le levantó el pulgar Rumble

"Que cursi ha queda..."

"¡Dadlo todo ahí fuera!" - levantó el pulgar también Lux

"Arrg...."

"Taliyah, ¿seguro que quieres que vaya yo en lugar de Lux?" 

"Rammus, aunque eso juegue en contra... me gustaría que fuésemos nosotros cinco..."

La Demaciana era consciente de esto y por ello no tenía ningún problema, sabía que era algo simbólico, ya que ellos fueron quienes empezaron este viaje juntos.

Una vez en el Abismo de los Lamentos, el equipo de Kayn ya estaba listo. A diferencia de Taliyah, este no había reunido a nadie, fue todo del azar.

"Del Vacío... de Shurima... de Noxus... tanta sangre en el lienzo que es la nieve"

"Jhin... cállate de una vez..." - le pidió Jax

"Afortunado deberías sentirte de ver el arte desde tan cerca, amigo mio"

"Sería más afortunado si tras esto no tuviese que soportarte más en una cárcel..."

"Esos dos son insoportables" - se quejaba Kayn

A su lado estaban Zac y Karthus, quienes no tenían mucho que decir al respecto.

Pronto ambos equipos se encontraron, aunque el asesino de la guadaña prefirió quedarse bajo su propia torre tras los primeros minutos diez minutos.

"Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Ahorrar fuerzas, moco verde"

"Pero... sin tu ayuda somos cuatro contra cinco..."

"Kayn... ¿qué pretendes?" - preguntó Karthus

"Dar el mayor de los espectáculos, liche..."

Jhin era un excelente tirador, aunque la máquina de Rumble era bastante resistente.

"¿Acaso no quieres ver las bellas flores de mi arte?"

"Emmm... nope..."

"Qué vulgar... no mereces ser parte de mi galería..."

"¿De tu qué?"

Mientras el tirador estaba distraído, Rammus apareció en su forma de Bola de Poder directo a impactarle. Pero Jax le repelió con su farola.

"Hoy no será el día, Rammus"

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que apartaros durante unos minutos"

"A mi nadie me va a apar..."

En cuanto Jhin apuntó al armadurillo una telaraña le agarró y tiró de él. Como resultado de esto acabó disparando a Zac una de sus granadas de loto, lo cual le explotó.

"¡Jhin! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!"

"Emm... ¿he sido yo?"

"No..." 

Una enorme araña gigante saltó encima del pistolero, atacándole con sus largas y afiladas patas. Todo esto mientras Jax intentaba repeler varias rocas de Taliyah.

"He sido yo..." - dijo Elise volviendo a su forma humana

"Rumble"

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé"

Uno de los arpones dio a parar a la mano de Jax, quien tuvo que soltar su farola.

Luego fue un ataque combinado de Escupellamas y rocas lo que terminó por derrotarle. Karthus estaba algo alejado y se limitó a reunirse con Kayn.

"Admito que han durado"

"Kayn... solo cállate y ve..."

El asesino sonrió y avanzó con un aura azulada, llamando la atención de todos.


	100. Los Emisarios VS Kayn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Taliyah, Bardo, Rammus, Elise y Rumble se encontraban en el Abismo de los Lamentos, habían ido expresamente para tener su revancha contra Kayn.

El asesino había dejado que sus compañeros de equipo (a excepción Karthus) fueran derrotados por ellos, para así tenerles completamente para él.

"¿Sorprendidos?"

_Debiste habérmelos dejado a mí..._

"¿Azul? Vaya, creí que usaría el rojo..."

"Rhaast quiere acabar con vosotros... una y otra vez..." - dijo sonriendo - "Pero soy yo quien os tiene que enseñar quién manda..."

"Esa es Taliyah" - dijo Rammus

"¿Cómo?"

"Nuestra líder técnicamente es Taliyah"

"Yo... me refería a entre vosotros y..."

"Sí, el armadurillo tiene razón" - dijo el yordle - "Aunque podríamos votar..."

_Kayn... mátalos a todos..._

"Voy a romper vuestros cadáveres..."

El asesino, rodeado con su aura azulada, se lanzó con su guadaña en mano contra ellos.

Quien se encontraba de frente era Rumble, que activó su Escupellamas. Ante esto Kayn usó su Paso de las Sombras para entrar bajo tierra.

"Rammus..." - ordenó la brujita

"Sí, recuerdo el libreto..."

El armadurillo usó sus Seísmos para desestabilizar la zona que rodeaba al yordle, mientras sus tres compañeros se retiraban.

Esto obligó a Kayn a salir antes de tiempo.

"Chsst, aún puedo esquivar vuestras lla..."

"¡Hey! ¡Rammus!" - gritó Rumble

El campeón rodante usó su Provocación Frenética con el asesino, que no pudo evitar lanzarse contra él en lugar del yordle.

Como se encontraba junto a Rumble esto provocó que Kayn entrara al mar de llamas.

"¡Aaarrrhhhh!"

"A ver a quién vas a clavar tu guada..."

El arma cortante del enemigo atravesó el cristal protector de la máquina de Rumble, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Luego emergió de entre las llamas y le agarró del cuello, sacándolo de la máquina.

"¿Qué esperabas conseguir con esto?"

"Da... dañar..."

"Eres un simple perdedor de (bababui)... no eres nada compara..."

"Boom..."

"¿Boom?"

Rumble había arrancado el botón que lanzaba sus misiles cuando fue agarrado.

"Boom..."

Y en cuestión de segundos provocó una explosión similar a la causada por su armamento, incluido un ligero campo de fuego.

"Aughhh..."

"¡Te dije que te alejaras y luego los usaras!" - le gritó Taliyah enojada

"No vi venir la... guada...."

Elise lanzó una telaraña para recogerlo, pero esta fue agarrada por Kayn, quien tiró de ella. Cuando la mujer araña ya estaba cerca le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago.

"Cerdo..."

Con un solo gesto Kayn decapitó al insolente yordle.

"Es hora de cerrar tu boca..."

"Idiota..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Elise desplegó sus patas, usándolas para empujar a Kayn y alejarse de él. Paralelamente Taliyah comenzó a disparar sus rocas.

El asesino comenzó a hacer girar su arma, desviando todos los pedruscos.

"¿Qué esperas conseguir con rocas?"

"Limitar tu campo de visión"

"¿Limiqué?"

Cuando las piedras cesaron vio a Bardo lanzando su Destino Maleable en línea recta, directo hacia Kayn. En su forma azul el tipo pudo esquivarlo por poco.

"¿De verdad creíais que eso funcionaría?"

"Eso no..." - comentó Rammus rodaba hacia él

"Pero yo sí..."

Una de las telarañas de Elise agarró la guadaña y esta se la arrebató, dirigiéndola al Destino de Bardo, que la convirtió en oro.

"Vosotros... mi arma... ¡estáis muertos!"

"Eso suena..." 

Sabiendo de su aura azul pronto se esfumaría, Kayn frenó en seco a Rammus (volviendo a su forma no bola) y empezó a golpearlo con toda su furia.

Una vez lo dejó inconsciente se giró a los tres supervivientes.

"¿Quién... sigue?"

"Chicos... a por él"

Elise lanzó sus telarañas, las cuales el asesino esquivó hasta que su transformación azul se terminó. Luego de eso fue golpeado por un ataque de energía.

Bardo estaba lanzando sus Meeps contra él.

"¡Meeep!"

"¡Meeep!"

"Malditos... bichos..."

Kayn no tenía poderes, pero seguía siendo de la Orden de las Sombras y como tal poseía el entrenamiento y la velocidad necesarias para esquivarlos.

Y aunque avanzó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, no pudo con la combinación de Empujones Sísmicos, Rocas, Marañas y Cadenas Cósmicas. Únicamente consiguió llegar frente a Taliyah.

"¿Algo que decirnos?"

"Estáis... muer...tos..."

Y completamente lleno de heridas cayó al suelo inconsciente.


	101. Perseverancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 9 de la "Saga de Kayn"

Tras una partida en el Abismo de los lamentos, el equipo de Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería tomando algo para celebrar su victoria sobre Kayn.

En el equipo únicamente faltaba la Linterna (su invocador adjunto), estando el resto bastante alegre... salvo cierta Reina Araña.

"Deberías alegrar esa cara, Elise" - le decía Lux

"Trágate tu sonrisa..."

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás alegre?" 

"Rumble... ¿no es obvio?"

"Pero... si habéis derrotado y ganado a Kayn, ¿no?"

"Emm... bueno... derrotado sí... ganado... no"

"Taliyah... ¿qué quieres... decir?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"......."

"¡Meeep! ¡Meeep!"

"Verás... lo que ocurrió es que..."

A través de un flashback nos situamos unos segundos después de que Kayn cayera desplomado al suelo. Un breve momento de victoria.

"Le hemos... ¡derrotado!"

"Por favor, no grites..."

"......."

"¡Meeep! ¡Meeep!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Pasa al..."

Poco a poco las distintas partes de Zac se fueron formando hasta tomar el aspecto habitual de Zac. A su lado, junto a la torre, estaba Karthus.

"Oh... quedáis vosotros..."

"No queríamos interrumpiros a vosotros y a Kayn..." - dijo el liche

"Supongo que no vais a rendiros"

"¿Rendirnos? Elise, arañita... aquí no hay rendición..."

La magia del Requiem de Karthus comenzó a canalizarse en los cuerpos de los campeones malheridos. Luego llegó la oleada de magia.

Y volvemos al presente...

"Perdisteis..."

"Sí, Kog'Maw, no menciones que derrotamos a un tipo que nos dio una paliza y amenazó con destriparnos fuera de la grieta..."

"Pero... perdisteis..."

"Sí... perdimos..." - le repitió Rumble - "¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a la Linterna y se lo dices?"

"Vale, de acuerdo"

El ser del Vacío se levantó y se marchó hacia los pasillos.

"Rumble..." - le llamó la atención Taliyah

"No se lo dije en serio... o casi"

"Bueno, lo importante es que le hemos demostrado a ese chaval con guadaña que podemos hacerle frente"

"......."

Bardo se cruzó de brazos mientras sus compañeros se animaban por su meta superada. A él eso no le resultaba muy trascendente a nivel cósmico... pero tampoco lo veía mal.

Paralelamente estaba el caso de Kayn, quien se encontraba en los jardines.

_"La pifiaste, debiste habérmelo dejado a mi"_

"Hubieses caído en la misma trampa que yo"

_"¡No! ¡No lo hubiera hecho! ¡Por que soy más fuerte!"_

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que te desarmen?"

_"Porque yo hubiese roto esa red"_

"¿Todavía hablando con la guadaña?"

Frente al joven apareció Zed, Maestro de las Sombras. Su llegada fue inesperada tanto para el Darkin como para el joven.

"Maestro Zed..."

"¿Qué te dije cuando te hablé de ellos?"

"Que... su experiencia era baja y..."

"Y que te serviría para entrenar, pero lo más importante de todo..."

"Que no les subestimase..."

"Exacto, esos seis campeones fueron elegidos por seis de los Emisarios del Mal, por seis de los más fuertes campeones..."

_"Está exagerando, yo podría arrancar la cabeza a cada uno de ellos..."_

"Maestro, no volverá a suce..."

"Ya es tarde... has sido derrotado... y ya no tendrás otra oportunidad"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Han aprendido a trabajar en equipo... vosotros dos no..."

Dicho esto el ninja desapareció entre las sombras de un árbol cercano. Su aprendiz únicamente pudo golpear el árbol con ira y furia.

"Esto no va a acabar así..."

_"Hey, algún día seremos los líderes de la Orden de las Sombras... bueno, seré"_

"No... primero... acabaremos con esos seis..."

_"Ahora son siete"_

"Más carne para destripar..."


	102. Linterna en compañía

El equipo de Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra, comentando lo ocurrido en la Grieta del Invocador y su combate con Kayn.

El único que no se encontraba allí era la Linterna, por lo que Kog'Maw fue en su búsqueda. Este por su lado estaba acompañado.

"¿Cuanto tiempo dura aproximadamente el Abismo de los Lamentos?"

"Depende, en su caso... ¿treinta minutos?"

"Ese lapsus de tiempo ya ha pasado, vayamos a ver si han terminado su cometido"

"Igual deberíamos esperar..."

"A la Bola no le gusta tu idea de esperar"

"Claro... la... Bola..."

"¡Linterna!"

"Oh, mira, ahí está Kog..."

El ser del Vacío vomitó bastante viscosidad en medio del pasillo antes de dirigirse nuevamente hasta donde estaba el invocador y el androide.

"Hola, Linterna y Orianna"

"Hola... Kog'Maw... ¿ya han terminado en el Abismo?"

"Sí, y han logrado derrotar a Kayn"

"Vaya, eso es una buena noticia, me ale..."

"Pero luego fueron... fueron... fueron derrotados por Karthus"

"Oh... bueno, al menos no fue Xerath otra vez, eso hubiera sido más traumatizante"

"¿Taliyah va a volver a traumatizarse?" - preguntó Orianna

"No, hablábamos de un caso... potencial"

"Entonces Taiyah puede traumatizarse de nuevo en un porcentaje alto"

El invocador y el estómago del Vacío intercambiaron miradas por unos breves instantes. 

"Bueno, ahora iré a veros en un rato"

"De acuerdo, se lo diré a los chicos..."

"Bien... y recuerda que el Martes tenemos terapia"

"¡No me olvido de nuestras reuniones!"

Kog'Maw se fue corriendo, pisando su propio vomito en el proceso, cosa que asqueaba bastante a la Linterna. Aún no se acostumbraba...

"Kog'Maw se ha referido a una reunión de terapia en el que participas, ¿a qué se debe?"

"Oh, bueno... ya sabes... es un modo de despejar tus dudas y problemas personales... sin caer en la esquizofrenia..." - murmuró esto último

"El proceso se asemeja al utilizado conmigo"

"No, tu no estás esquizofrenia... aunque lo de la Bola..."

"No hay ningún problema con la Bola, ella está muy segura de ello" - dijo casi amenazante

"De acuerdo... pero no veo la similitud"

"Acudí a ti en dos ocasiones para que me facilitaras soluciones a potenciales problemas que acontecían en mis hechos cotidianos"

"Cierto... pero..."

"Así pues aunque su sabiduría humana sea superior, eso no te libra de problemas mentales"

"Eh, yo no sufro de problemas menta..."

"Según los archivos de Viktor invocaste a un sucedáneo de la muerte para acabar con Thresh"

"Vale... puedo entender que creas entonces eso..."

"Basándome en lo acontecido recientemente y tu conexión al grupo de Taliyah..."

"......."

"Lo más lógico sería una alianza de dependencia emocional basada en nuestros problemas"

"Emm... ¿puedes resumirlo?"

"Yo te ayudo a no volverte loco y tu me ayudas a entender mejor la humanidad"

"Me parece... un trato... no muy justo, ya que no estoy loco"

"Según los archivos de Viktor tú y tu hermano queríais eliminar a Thresh con un conjuro..."

"Sabes lo que es la venganza, ¿verdad?"

"Afirmativo, conozco el concepto"

"Basándonos en ese motivo... podemos llegar a la conclusión de que no estoy loco"

"Negativo" - pronunció Orianna - "Tus ropajes demuestran mis afirmaciones"

"Son simboli... dejemos la discusión"

"¿Discusión? ¿Esto era una discusión? A todos los efectos parecía una conversación"

Por un lado el humano podría pasar de largo y terminar con este asunto rápido. Pero le era imposible decirle que no a la androide.


	103. La yordle del martillo

Rumble se encontraba sentado junto con Elise y Kog'Maw, tomando algo en la cafetería. Ellos estaban esperando a que su líder y el resto del equipo llegasen.

Sorprendentemente para ellos, su amiga llegó acompañada por una yordle rubia y azulada que portaba un martillo y un escucho...

"Taliyah viene con alguien"

"Sí, Kog'Maw..."

"Y no es Lux..."

"Sí, Kog'Maw, es Lux..."

"Lux... ¿Lux era azul?"

"Hola chicos" - les saludó la joven - "Hoy vengo acompañada"

La yordle del martillo se veía bastante seria, casi inexpresiva. Aunque las coletas le quedaban bien en comparación con cuando llevaba el pelo blanco.

"Taliyah, por favor... dime que no va a unirse a este equipo que ya parece un circo"

"¿Equipo? No estoy interesada"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no"

"Eso no... emm... vale"

"Ella me derrotó y luego quiso ver mi armamento... cosa que no tengo"

"Pero dijo que teníais armas"

"¿Armas? Bardo tiene un instrumento musical..." - hizo notar la Reina Araña - "¿Y qué es eso de que te derrotó?"

"Tiene un martillo..." - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

"Bueno... Rumble... Rumble es... como un armero"

"¿Rumble? ¿Quién es ese?" - preguntó la yordle

"Emm... Poppy, soy yo"

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos, con la chica del martillo mirando seriamente al yordle azulado. Esto incomodó a varios de los campeones.

"No te recuerdo"

"¿Enn? ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? Nos conocimos hace unos años"

"No... no te recuerdo"

Esto fue como si un yunque cayera sobre el yordle, cuyo rostro golpeó contra la mesa.

"A veces estaría bien eso..." - murmuró Taliyah - "Pero deberías recordarle, pilota una máquina de combate"

"Eh, soy algo más que una máquina de combate"

"¿Máquina de combate? Sigo sin recordarlo"

Otro golpe metafórico le fue dado a Rumble con esa afirmación, más teniendo en cuenta ambos eran yordles y entre ellos se conocían casi todos.

"Poppy, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"Mi memoria no es muy buena, pero recordaría a este tipo"

"Él es amigo de Veigar"

"De Veigar... ¿eres Rammus?"

"¡No soy un armadurillo! ¡Soy un yordle!"

"Yordle... creí que eras un tipo del Vacío"

Ese fue el último golpe que necesitaba Rumble para hundirse a más no poder, estrellando nuevamente su rostro contra la mesa con fuerza.

"Bueno... si no lo conocías..." - intervino Taliyah - "Tienes suerte de hacerlo... ahora..."

"¿Suerte? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque Rumble es todo un experto en armas"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó alzando su ceja

"Claro, utiliza mazas... lanzallamas... arpones... ciencia... ¿ciencia espacial?"

"Una de sus máquinas llevaba un taladro..." - le recordaba Kog'Maw

"Una de sus máquinas lleva un taladro..." 

"Oh, eso suena a algo medianamente impresionante" - dijo casi inexpresiva

"Si... supongo..." - levantó un poco la cabeza Rumble - "También soy mecánico..."

"¿Puedes reparar armas entonces?"

"¿Un arma? Depende del arma, supongo..."

"¿Porque no vais y le enseñas tu taller?"

Tal vez fuese por los esfuerzos de la Taliyah en animarle o porque llegados a este punto apenas sabía qué hacer... así que aceptó y ambos marcharon.

"Eso ha sido muy inteligente por tu parte..." - dijo Elise

"Bueno, pensé que eso le podría subir el anim..."

"Por lo general sería una mala jugada lanzarlo a los brazos de otra chica, pero no creo que alguien como ella pueda robártelo..."

"Claro que... espera... ¿qué?"

"No he entendido nada..." - añadió Kog'Maw


	104. Armas y máquinas

Nuestros protagonistas habían tenido un encuentro con Poppy, una yordle conocida por portar un martillo de batalla. Y que parecía no recordar en absoluto a Rumble.

Ahora mismo el mecánico fue acompañado por dicha yordle a su taller, donde le estaban esperando Kennen y Rammus.

"Chicos, ¿no es muy temprano?"

"Dijiste a las seis... son las seis" 

"No... son las cinco"

"Te dije que no preguntaras a Zilean" - dijo el ninja a Rammus

"Es un relojero"

"Hola Rammus" - saludó la yordle

"Hola Poppy, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a ver las armas de... Rumble, ¿verdad?"

Tal vez tirarse por la ventana no fuese tan mala idea... o eso pensaba el yordle azulado.

"¿No recuerdas a Rumble? Debutasteis en la misma serie"

"......."

"Estuvisteis en una fiesta de Navidad"

"......."

"Estaba colgado por Tristana"

"Emm... dato innecesa..."

"Cierto, ahora te recuerdo"

La ventana estaba cerca, tal vez si cogiese un poco de carrerilla... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Kennen tocó su hombro.

"No lo hagas..."

"De acuerdo... pero al menos ya me recuerdas, ¿no?"

"Vagamente, creo recordar que apenas hemos mantenido una conversación"

"Ese es un buen punto" - añadió el armadurillo

"Si... realmente es un buen argumento... pero mejor dejamos ese tema"

"¿Es esa tu Máquina de Combate?" - preguntó al ver el arpón

"Sí, es la que suelo usar en la grieta"

"Parece buena madera, como mi martillo"

"Oye, Rumble, si vais a estar liados me voy" - comentó Kennen - "Tengo que buscar a Shen, que no le he visto por ningún lado"

"¿Y Nocturne?"

"¿Qué pasa con Nocturne?" - preguntó el ninja

"Nadie pregunta por Nocturne"

"Ya... me pregunto por qué será que nadie quiere hablar del fantasma de los sueños"

"Probablemente poco" - dijo Poppy seriamente - "Por no decir nada"

Kennen se marchó, dejando a los tres restantes observando la Máquina de Combate estándar que solía usar Rumble.

Poppy parecía muy seria al respecto, pero por dentro se encontraba sorprendida en mayor medida por cómo había logrado eso.

"Pues es bastante impresionante"

"No lo parece" - comentó el armadurillo

"Me lo dicen mucho"

"Por lo general Kog'Maw o Rammus me ayudan a poner al día la máquina"

"Tienes talento" - dijo totalmente inexpresiva - "Siento no haberte reconocido... pero solo me hablaron de ti una vez... o dos, no me acuerdo"

"Comprensible... pero no toques más ese tema, por favor..."

"¿Tema? ¿Qué tema?"

Pasados un par de minutos apareció Taliyah, a la cual Rammus notó algo incómoda.

"Hola chicos, ¿todo bien?"

"Todo marcha dentro de lo normal, supongo" - afirmó la yordle

"¿Pasa algo Taliyah?"

"No, ya sabes... ir reuniendo al equipo para practicar"

"Termino un par de cosas con la máquina y estoy a punto"

"Taliyah" - le habló el armadurillo - "¿Seguro estás aquí solo por las prácticas?"

"Rammus, no sé de qué me estás hablando..."

"Mientes fatal, ¿lo sabías?" - comentó Poppy en seco

Esta vez fue la tejedora de piedras quien se vio entre la espada y la pared. ¿Realmente mentía tan mal? ¿tan visible era en ese aspecto?

"Bueno, creo que podemos irnos ya"

"Seguramente seréis derrotados si os acabáis enfrentando a mi"

"Vaya... que seguridad..."

"Por supuesto" - afirmó fríamente la chica

El trío de campeones se marchó para reunirse con el resto del equipo... y precisamente Poppy pensó en eso último... si realmente necesitaba un equipo...


	105. Rammus y Draaaven

Rammus, Elise, Bardo y Taliyah se encontraban en la cafetería, pasando el rato mientras llegaba Lux o cualquier otro miembro de su equipo.

Desgraciadamente tienen la mala suerte de que cualquier campeón se les acerca... y eso incluye a cierto campeón muy difícil de soportar.

"Y entonces Draaaven logró rebanar por la mitad al cerdo"

"Pobre cerdo..." - se lamentó Taliyah

"Oye, Draven...."

"Es Draaaven, no Draven" 

"Lo que sea..." - reanudó Elise su comentario - "¿Estás aquí para algo?"

"Draaaven solo se pasa para saludar a su amigo Rammus"

"Ese soy yop"

"Aunque Draaaven tiene dudas de quien es ese"

Bardo no tuvo reacción ninguna cuando le señaló, solamente le miró brevemente... pero no le resultó ni siquiera algo interesante.

"Es un amigo nuestro" - explicó el armadurillo

"Ah, entonces es amigo de Draaaven también"

"Yo no soy amiga tuya" - se adelantó a decirle la araña

"A Draaaven tampoco le interesa ser amigo tuyo, vieja araña"

"¿Vieja? ¿A quién llamas vieja? Criajo..."

"Creo que la más joven aquí es Taliyah, ¿no?" 

"Sí... pero mentalmente eso es muy discutible" - añadió la tejedora de piedras

"Draaaven no ha entendido del todo eso último"

"Tu no cambies nunca" - le pidió Rammus

"Draaaven siempre va a ser Draaaven, jajajajaja"

Bardo se levantó y dejó un par de Meeps sobre la mesa antes de irse, cosa a la estaban acostumbrados los más veteranos.

"¡Deberías despedirte de Draaaven y tenerle respeto!"

"Bardo no es un tipo de muchas palabras"

"Eso o es que estas conversaciones finalmente le frieron el cerebro"

"Solo las conversaciones de Draaaven pueden freír cerebros mejor que nadie"

"Emmm.... ¿qué?" - preguntó la maga confundida

"Lo que tengo que soportar... menos mal que la otra bruja no está aquí..."

"¿Bruja? ¿Habéis reclutado a una bruja que Draaaven conozca?"

"Pues... sí... se trata de Lux...."

"¿Luxanna Crownguard? Draaaven te aconseja no mezclarte con ella"

"¿Lo dices porque es Demaciana?"

"Draaaven lo dice porque está loca"

Los tres Emisarios intercambiaron miradas confundidos. Es cierto que tenía una actitud serena y muy alegre que podía desquiciar a Elise... pero locura...

"Que yo sepa no está loca"

"Draaaven sabe de lo que habla, ¿no habéis visto cómo se ríe o cómo amenaza?"

"¿Amenaza?" - repitió la brujita - "No la he visto amenazar a nadie"

"Esa rubita no parece demasiado desequilibrada... si acaso boba"

"Draaaven está convencido como solo Draaaven podría estar convencido"

"Si tu lo dices..."

"Cambiando de tema..." - propuso Taliyah - "Dentro de unos días empezará a nevar"

"Nevadas... que poco me gusta el invierno..."

"Yo aún tengo calor" - comentó Rammus - "Como si acabásemos de terminar el verano..."

"A Draaaven si le gusta la nieve..."

"Seguro que le sacas provecho a..."

"Draaaven es un gran experto en hacer muñecos de nieves y hachas de nieve"

"Yo no aguanto más, me largo de aquí..."

Elise se marchó y tan solo quedaron un par de la formación original.

"¿Draaaven ha dicho algo que el moleste?"

"Es poco sociable con algunas personas"

"¿Estás seguro que se trata de eso?"

"Seguro" - dijo con total seguridad - "¿Por qué Kog'Maw y el resto tardan tanto?"

"Como perdamos otro día de entrenamiento..."

"Draaaven también tuvo un entrenamiento de joven, Darius ayudó bastante"

Taliyah estaba acostumbrada ya a encontrarse con... personajes peculiares, así que a ella no le molestó demasiado que se pasara a saludar a Rammus.


	106. Llegó la nieve

Los días de nuestros protagonistas y eventualmente la estación cambió a una más fría que incluían las primeras nevadas.

Taliyah, Lux, Rammus y Kog'Maw salieron a una zona bastante despejada para poder disfrutar en un espacio amplio. A la joven de Shurima en concreto le encantaba la nieve.

"Mirad cuanta nieve..."

"¿Puedo comer nieve?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío

"Supongo"

"Rammus, no le digas que coma nieve"

"Pero es nieve, osea... agua..."

Lux (que llevaba al igual que Taliyah ropa más de invierno) se acercó a recoger un poco de nieve para hacer algunas bolas para jugar.

"Creo que voy a hacer un muñeco"

"Veo que te encanta la nieve"

"En Shurima solo hay arena... la nieve en cambio es mucho más divertida"

"No creo que Elise opine igual"

"Elise nunca... se pone... ro... blurrrghghh..." - esta vez solo escupió una gran cantidad de ácido - "Nunca se pone... ropa muy abrigada..."

"Me pregunto..."

Antes de que la maga dijese algo al armadurillo una bola de nieve impactó contra su cabeza. 

"¡Diana!" - gritó la hechicera

"¡Eso no vale! ¡Estaba distraída!"

"Que mona, estás llena de nieve..."

"¡Lux!" - se quejaba

La joven quiso levantar una piedra y tirársela, como hacía con Rumble. En su lugar ocurrió algo bastante extraño para todos. 

Un poco de nieve levitó en el aire y fue lanzada contra la maga de la luz. Ella pudo esquivarlo, pero parecía como si Taliyah fuera quien la lanzó.

"Acabo de..."

"Lanzar un poco de nieve" - afirmó Kog'Maw

"Seee.... guayyy.... bieeen..."

"Rammus"

"¿Qué? Intento ser positivo mientras expreso confusión"

"No es tan extraño" - comentó la demaciana

"¿Cómo que no es raro? Yo poseo terrakinesis, no... nieve"

"Tu magia se emplea con el elemento de la tierra y ahí es donde se canaliza..."

Lux empezó a explicar mientras los otros tomaban asiento.

"Aún así puedes usar la magia para Prender, el Fantasmal... no es tan raro que puedas emplearla con la nieve"

"¿Dices que la nieve sustituye sus piedras?"

"Algo así... es lo que tiene usar magia elemental, supongo"

"No lo sabía... ¿entonces puedo usar magia de viento y hacer lo que hace Yasuo?"

"Emm... no va así la cosa... supongo que la nieve es lo más cercano que tu magia conecta con la tierra..."

"¿Y no sería más cercana al agua que a la tierra?" 

"Rammus, ¿quién es la hechicera entre los dos?"

"Emm... ¿tú?"

"Exacto... yo..." - repitió sonriente - "Seguro que Viktor está contento de saber que puedes manejar también la nieve..."

"Tengo una duda..."

Kog'Maw se acercó a la base de lo que parecía ser un muñeco de nieve.

"¿Puedes hacer otra bola de nieve?"

"Bueno... voy a intentarlo..."

La joven se concentró en mover la nieve tal y como hacía con las rocas, pero no parecía surtir efecto o no lograr nada.

"Tienes que enfocarte mejor"

"Supongo que lo de antes fue por el enfado"

"¿Entonces solo tenemos que enfadarla?"

"Aquí nadie va a enfadar a nadie... o tal vez..."

"¡Rammus!" - le gritó Taliyah - "Si seguís así me marcho al laboratorio"

"No te enfades y disfrutemos del resto del día" - pidió Lux

"Uff... está bien... pero nada de bolas de nieve"

En ese momento Kog'Maw no pudo evitar escupirle en la cara un poco de nieve que había comido, ahora recubierta de vómito.

"De acuerdo... nos vamos ya..."


	107. Una chica especial

Hoy era Domingo y en el Instituto de Guerra apenas había campeones, en la cafetería de hecho no estaba casi ningún habitual.

Únicamente se encontraba Rumble en la barra, tomando lo que parecía una taza de zumo en compañía de Veigar, el Maestro del Mal.

"El zumo de uva es el mejor"

"Y yo digo que es el de manzana" - replicó fríamente

"Es demasiado traslucido"

"Igual que tu cerebro"

"Muy gracioso... ¿todo tranquilo por la mansión de los horrores?"

"Lulu dejó entrar por accidente a... ¿cómo se llama?... camaleón..."

"Oh, ¿Neko?"

"Sí... me costó golpearla con la Materia Oscura"

"Que graciosa forma de... realmente le tiraste meteoritos"

"Por supuesto, para que aprenda a no entrar en mi propiedad"

"Hay formas más efectivas de lograr eso"

"Dime una efectiva y diabólica"

"¿Rammus no podía ejercer de abogado?"

"......."

"......."

"De acuerdo, esa es buena"

Ambos siguieron comentando algunos aspectos de su día a día, hasta que llegó cierto tema.

"¿Cómo vas con el grupo que tienes con Taliyah?"

"He hecho buenas migas con Kog'Maw, suelo pelearme un poco con Elise, ni idea de Bardo y... Lux da mal rollo"

"Esa niña no daría mal rollo ni a una mosca"

"Da más mal rollo que tú"

"Me falta un ojo, media mandíbula y falta carne en mi cara... lo dudo"

"Emmm.... da más mal rollo que tú"

"Grgrrr...." - gruñó malhumorado - "¿Y la shurimeña?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Oh, sí, pues... ya no me tira tantas piedras, creo realmente que es un progreso"

"Por supuesto..."

"Y hace no mucho ocurrió algo curioso" - le dijo con cierto animo - "Según Rammus, sintió celos de que hablase con otra chica"

"Oh, ¿en serio? Curioso..."

"Tu dirás, tu sabes más del tema"

"No vayamos por ese camino... pero por curiosidad, ¿por qué ella?"

"¿Cómo que por qué ella?"

"No es una yordle... te tira piedras... y a nivel personal no la veo muy atractiva..."

Rumble dejó su bebida a un lado y se quedó pensativo.

"Bueno... ella... al principio me pareció guapa, ¿sabes? Cuestión de gustos... pero después de que Viktor nos pusiera en el mismo equipo..."

"......."

"Ella decía que no, pero se preocupaba por si me ofendía... y a pesar de mis inoportunas palabras nunca me apartó a un lado..."

"Eso es bueno..."

"Y su actitud... es genial, ¿no? quiero decir... siempre intenta hacer lo correcto y se esfuerza mucho... pero aún así reconoce sus fallos e intenta que no le afecten..."

"¿Así fue como te empezó a gustar?"

"No, no es como con Tristana, que me solo me gustaba... y..."

"¿Y cuál es la diferencia?"

"Así fue... como me enamoré de ella..."

Nada más decir eso el yordle arqueó un poco la espalda, mirando la barra con desilusión.

"Yo por el contrario... solo soy un yordle pesado que le llega por la cintura y trastea con máquinas..."

"Me recuerdas a alguien..." - murmuró el brujo

"No soy gran cosa... y no quiero volver a pasar por..."

_¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! ¡Nunca lo hemos sido!_

"No quiero volver a eso... y que me odie..."

"No te odiará por algo así... ni siquiera creo que esa yordle tonta lo haga..."

"Suenas reconfortante, ¿no eras el Maestro del Mal?"

"Sí, pero ante todo también soy tu amigo"

Ambos siguieron charlando de diversos temas, sin percatarse que Rammus y Taliyah habían estado escuchando todo desde el pasillo.


	108. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Taliyah y Rammus tenían pensado ir a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrar al resto del equipo. Sin embargo encontraron a Veigar y Rumble hablando sobre ella.

La chica prefirió no interrumpirles, escuchando la conversación desde el pasillo. Tras esto ambos caminaron hasta una de las salas comunes del instituto.

"Taliyah..."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Llevamos aquí veinticinco minutos... en silencio..."

"Oh, es que... solo estaba pensando..."

"¿Es sobre lo que escuchaste antes?"

La joven miró hacia otro lado de forma inmediata para que no le viera el rostro. De algún modo el armadurillo sintió haber visto algo similar hace tiempo...

"Puede..."

"Normalmente pasas un poco de él..."

"Sí, pero..."

_Así fue como... me enamoré de ella..._

"¿Puede hacerte una pregunta? Algo... personal..."

"Sí, claro, depende de qué se trate"

"¿Por qué te enamoraste de Fiora?"

"¿De Fiora? ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?"

"Lux me ha contado la época en la que tu le gustabas, pero... no sé qué viste en ella..."

La pregunta era bastante acertada, teniendo en cuenta la situación.

El propio Rammus recordaba cómo él no se creía a la altura de la duelista... muy similar al caso de Rumble, pero no tan extremo...

"No podría decírtelo exactamente... pero creo que fue en el cine..."

"¿En un cine? ¿De Piltover?"

"Yo me la había encontrado un par de veces en la grieta y de camino al cine con Veigar me la encontré... le invité a acompañarnos porque me caía bien..."

"......."

"Ocurrió... algo en el cine... cierto problema... a mi me agradaba, pero creí que su honor le impedía ser amiga mía o algo así"

"¿Y eso te llevó a..."

"No podía parar de pensar que le había causado algo malo... y cuando me dí cuenta no podía evitar recordar cómo se sonrojó y sonreía..."

"¿Fiora es capaz de sonreír?"

"Sí, como casi cualquier ser humano"

"Sí... claro..."

"Una cosa llevó a la otra y... me decidí a pedirla salir porque me gustaba"

"¿Solamente te gustaba o..."

"En un principio me gustaba, pero conforme más la veía más me importaba... y eso que nuestra primera cita fue horrible"

"......."

"Cuando me di cuenta, estaba enamorado de ella, aunque resultara un tanto imposible"

La tejedora de piedras sabía a qué se refería, pues un armadurillo y alguien como Fiora no parecían ser una pareja muy normal.

"¿Qué te hizo seguir adelante?"

"Pensé... que esa parte de mi historia... ¿por qué no intentarlo y ser feliz?"

"......."

"¿Puedo saber a qué viene la pregunta?"

"Ahora mismo... tengo dudas..."

"¿Dudas? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Yo... cosas mías..."

La joven pensaba en Rumble como alguien a quien tenía cierto cariño, pero... ¿le gustaba como compañero o realmente estaba enamorada de él?

Ella había leído muchas novelas sobre romances, pero ciertamente nunca había estado enamorada de alguien.

"Me recuerdas a Veigar"

"¿A Veigar? ¿Por qué al enano?"

"Porque él también tenía muchas inseguridades... miedos... angustia..."

"¿Y cómo pudo decidirse? ¿Cómo sabía cómo se encontraba?"

"Solo le hizo falta... algo de tiempo..."

"Rammus, esto... por favor no..."

"Si tuviera labios estarían sellados"

"Que gracioso" - dijo con sarcasmo, aligerando el ambiente - "A ver si vienen Elise o Lux"

La chica de Shurima se levantó y avanzó hacia la ventana más cercana que daba al exterior. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras veía la nieve.

_Así fue como... me enamoré de ella..._

Por alguna razón... no pudo evitar sonreír...


	109. Acercamiento

Los días de nieve estaban llegando y cada uno se lo tomaba de una forma distinta. Rumble se había reunido con Veigar, Kog'Maw comía nieve, Bardo andaba perdido...

En el caso de la Linterna (invocador) se encontraba en la cafetería, donde la única persona conocida era Orianna. La maravilla mecánica.

"Qué raro, siempre se reúnen aquí esos tipos"

"Quizás se hayan dado una serie de sucesos por los que no han podido reunirse"

"Emm... ¿dices que estarán ocupados?"

"De hecho..." - habló el hombre de la barra - "Hasta hace poco estaba aquí el yordle ese raro peliazul... pero se fue con el yordle ese raro de morado..."

"Bueno, es temprano, ya llegarán"

Hacía un tiempo que la androide recurría a conversaciones con él, así que a la Linterna no le importaba esperar en esta situación.

"¿Qué tipo de progreso ha llevado el equipo de Taliyah?"

"¿Progreso? ¿A qué viene eso?"

"Se supone que vas a ayudarme a servir de apoyo de Taliyah y que pueda entenderla, por lo que necesito saber sus progresos"

"A nivel de habilidades... bien..."

"Define bien en una escala del uno al diez"

"Emm... cinco y medio..."

"Redondea y explica"

"Emm... cinco... necesita aprender a apuntar, parece que solo le da a Rumble"

"¿Qué hay de los otros miembros?"

"Elise... debería tratar mejor a los exteriores al equipo... Rammus... adecuadamente..."

"¿Y Bardo? Es el más ausente"

"Bardo siempre está haciendo cosas... cósmicas..."

"Tus explicaciones son bastante faltantes de información"

"Sinceramente no paso tanto tiempo con ellos" - explicó el invocador - "Soy más un coordinador en la sombra..."

"¿Eres de la Orden de las Sombras?"

"No... estaba siendo metafórico..."

En cuanto dijo eso, observó cómo a la bola le empezaron a surgir los pinchos que tenía alrededor de ella. El artilugio estaba en un asiento, junto a Orianna.

"¿Por qué ha hecho eso?"

"Existen altas probabilidades de que tu actitud y forma de ser le provoquen irritación"

"Emmm... ¿le caigo mal?"

"Probablemente, en un 65%"

"Bien... ¿cómo van las cosas por el laboratorio?"

"Conocimientos como ayudante de Viktor aumentados, pensamientos acerca de posible vinculación disminuyendo..."

Esto último llamó la atención de la Linterna...

"Recientemente he procedido a realizar mis observaciones en Vi mirandola fijamente en su habitación mientras duerme"

"No vuelvas a hacer eso..."

"¿Por qué? No hay probabilidad de resultar dañada y no requiero tiempo de sueño"

"Eso es ir contra su privacidad"

"Sigo sin ver lo negativo de la situación"

"No es... éticamente moral... y tu tienes que tener moralidad"

"Mis parámetros poseen moralidad propia" - dijo antes de mirar a la Bola - "La Bola también, mayores a los míos"

"Ese último dato es innecesario..."

"También tengo ciertas dudas que consultar"

"De acuerdo... dime, ¿de qué se trata?"

"Taliyah ha estado releyendo algunas de sus lecturas más de lo habitual"

"Vale... quizás es su forma de entretenerse..."

"En base a su victoria sobre el llamado Kayn, que habla en sueños, relee libros de romance y tiene a Rumble como interés amoroso..."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"He formulado una posible teoría cuyo rango de acierto es del 78%"

"Y esa teoría es..."

"Taliyah ha raptado a Nocturne y le tiene encerrado en una cárcel improvisada, en alguna instalación del instituto"

"Eso suena... demasiado improbable y absurdo"

"Reconsiderando pruebas... ¿y si fuera Bardo?"

A veces lo que Orianna decía le fascinaba, ya fuese para bien o para mal...


	110. Mejora de velocidad

A Elise no le gustaba la nieve y a su amiga Cassiopeia tampoco. Sin embargo existía un ligero beneficio cuando caía la nieve y ese era el entrenamiento.

Las habilidades de la Reina Araña eran ampliamente superiores a las de sus compañeros, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que quedarse en ese punto.

"Te odio..."

"No seas así, Cassiopeia, Kog'Maw también está aquí"

"¡A él le hass abrigado a máss no poder!"

"Casi... no puedo... respirar..."

"Cassio, necesito tu ayuda para este tipo de entrenamientos"

"Claro, cómo tu no eress una sserpiente"

"No te quejes, nadie te obliga a ir solo en sujetador"

"¡Ssoy una lamia! ¡Podría morirme de frío!"

"Solo será media hora, he tomado todas las precauciones"

La víbora realmente quería irse de allí. Y si bien se encontraba muy debilitada por el frío de la nieve, su propia bilis le permitía seguir enfadada.

"Koggy, querido, puedes empezar cuando quieras"

"Emm... ¿estás segura?"

"Sí... Cassio, tu solo piensa en algo que te enfad..."

La Noxiana lanzó sus Colmillos de Veneno contra su compañera, que comenzó a esquivar sus ataques colmados de veneno.

El ser del Vacío por su parte comenzó a lanzar su Andanada Bioarcana.

"Todavía no me ha rozado ninguna..."

"¡Cállate! ¡Esstoy intentado matarte!"

Elise logró avanzar hacia ellos sin recibir ataques, a pesar de que caminar sobre la nieve reducían bastante su movilidad en el terreno.

"Lo has hecho... bien..."

"Gracias, Koggy... ¿señorita Decoteau?"

"Te doy un cuatro rasspado"

"Yo le doy un seis"

Pantheon apareció saliendo del Instituto de Guerra y se acercó a donde ellos estaban. Sus ropas y armadura no habían cambiado demasiado.

"Esso no era un sseiss"

"¿Tu crees? Porque teniendo en cuenta la nieve y..."

"Pantheon, ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?"

"Venía a recoger a Cassiopeia, hay mucha nieve y siempre enferma por esta época"

"¿Llevarme? ¿Y cómo pretendess llevarme?" - preguntó alzando la ceja

"En brazos, obviamente"

"¡¿Cómo que en brazoss?! ¡Me niego a tal vergüenza!"

"¿Vergüenza? Pero si ya estamos prometi..."

"¡He dicho que no!"

"No te quejes tanto, Cassio, tienes suerte de que un guerrero pueda llevarte en brazos"

Kog'Maw notó tal comentario y revisó su propio cuerpo, apenas le llegaba a Elise por las rodillas... una lagrimita incluso cayó por su cara.

"Por cierto, Pantheon, ¿te apetece un pequeño reto?"

"¿Un reto? Ya hice doce desafíos hace..."

"Estoy mejorando mi velocidad, ¿crees poder llegar a darme un golpe?"

"¿Golpearte? No suelo dañar a mujeres..."

"Venga, seguro que puedo evadirte"

"Bueno, supongo que..."

"Pantheon" - le habló la lamia - "Rompele el brazo..."

"Emm... ¿no estás exageran..."

La araña se separó con gran velocidad, dando pie a que Pantheon observara sus movimientos. Este simplemente lanzó su escudo contra un árbol.

"¿Ese poder nuevo tuyo te hace ciego?"

"Esstúpida..."

"¿Por qué soy yo la ton..."

Aunque Elise no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro el escudo le golpeó en el brazo tras rebotar en el árbol a donde Pantheon lo lanzó.

"¿Cómo leñes... has hecho eso?"

"Experiencia y habilidad, te recuerdo que soy el artesano de la guerra"

"Qué gracioso"

"Yo me esstaba divirtiendo"

"Quizás debieses pasarte a ver a mi equipo"

"Es una idea tentadora, pero ahora debo llevar a Cassio a casa"

"¡Te he dicho que no vass a llevarme!"

Elise sonrió mientras se acercaba a Kog'Maw y le levantaba en brazos.

"Mucho entrenamiento por hoy, es hora de irnos también"


	111. Margarita ataca

El frío ya llegaba a varias ciudades estado, la gran mayoría de ellas estaban cubiertas de nieve en sus calles y sus habitantes resguardados.

En el caso de Taliyah, Lux, Kog'Maw y Bardo estos se encuentran una de las zonas comunes del Instituto, pues la cafetería estaba completamente llena de invocadores.

"No puedo creer que estuviese tan lleno"

"En los pasillos hace... frío..."

"¿Linterna no tenía una sala de reuniones o algo así?"

"Primero tendríamos que encontrarlo..."

En ese momento una idea se le vino a la hechicera, quien se giró hacia Bardo.

"Bardo, ¿crees que podrías encontrar a la Linterna?"

"......."

Dejó el Meep que estaba sujetando a Lux y se marchó flotando.

"¿De verdad sabe dónde... dónde... está?"

"Eso o hay alguna perturbación rara en el espacio tiempo... o algo así"

"Meep Meep"

"Creo que intenta decir algo"

"¡Meeeep!"

El pequeño ser de luz dio un brinco y se acercó a una ventana no muy alejada de ellos. De hecho era la única que daba a los jardines.

Los campeones en esta ocasión estaban en un piso superior, no como de costumbre.

"¿Ha visto algo por la ventana?"

"Igual ha sentido a un fantasma..."

"No me... no me... gustan los fantasmas..."

"Kog'Maw, estamos rodeados de fantasmas... Thresh, Karthus..."

"Pero ellos son... nigromantes..."

"¿Y Nocturne?" - intervino Lux - "Creo que él es un fantasma"

"Y mata a la gente en sus sueños, es más siniestro que un fantasma normal"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Lux finalmente fue quien se acercó a la ventana, observando la zona cubierta de nieve. No había nada nuevo en el paisaje salvo...

"Taliyah, ¿puedes venir un momento?"

"Sí... ¿qué ocurre?"

"Juraría que esa gran roca no estaba antes"

"Pues... no, no estaba antes, recordaría una roca tan grande"

"Oye, ¿por qué no intentas moverla?"

"No creo que sea buena idea, podría darle a alguien"

Tanto Kog'Maw como Lux se le quedaron mirando ante la idea de que ella tirase piedras a la gente en la cara. Su reacción no se hizo esperar.

"Tiro piedras, no rocas gigantes"

"Pero por intentarlo..."

"¡Meep!"

La tejedora de piedras miró la roca y comenzó a concentrarse. Esta empezó a moverse un poco para asombro del ser del Vacío.

"Lo estás... logran.... bluggrrrhff"

"¡Kog'Maw!"

"Lo sien... to..."

"Al menos no ha roto su concentración"

"¿Mi concentraqué?"

La roca hizo un movimiento aún más brusco, alzandose como una figura humanoide de piedra. Luego se dirigió hacia la pared y comenzó a escalar.

"Se está acercando hacia nosotros"

"Gracias por lo obvio, Lux"

"Igual deberíamos... deberíamos... apartarnos..."

Los tres campeones dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, momento en que el ser de roca abrió un agujero en la pared.

"Oye, ¿esa no es Margarita?"

"¿Quién dices?"

"El ser de piedra que suele ir con..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

La llamada Margarita agarró al Meep con su mano gigante de piedra. Luego se dio la vuelta y regresó al jardín nevado.

"¡Se está llevando al Meep!"

"¿Vamos a por él?" - preguntó la bruja - "Tampoco sé cuanto tiempo vive esa... cosa..."

"Opino lo... lo... mismo..."

"¡Hay que salvar al Meep! ¡Es Meep!"

"¿Que no hay cientos de Meeps?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

Luxanna dio un paso hacia atrás para coger carrerilla y corrió hacia el agujero. Luego utilizó su magia de luz para descender fácilmente.

"¿Tu puedes hacer eso?"

"Emm... no...."

Taliyah alzó su mano y levantó algunas piedras que formaron una escalerita.

"Espero que no la pifie..."


	112. Viejos conocidos

Ivern era un tipo bastante sencillo, le gustaba darse algunos paseos por los alrededores del Instituto de Guerra. De hecho podía hacer surgir vegetación por donde pisaba.

Por lo general lo hacía en compañía de su leal Margarita, aunque ese día no estaba en el lugar habitual de siempre, ¿dónde estaría...

"¡Detened a esa roca!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Detener roca?"

"......" - Margarita pasó por su lado corriendo

"¡Meeeep! ¡Meeep!"

"¡Se ha llevado un Meep!"

"No... puedo... correr... tanto..."

Kog'Maw se paró brevemente para tomar algo de aire, momento en que el padre arbóreo se le acercó con cierta confusión.

"Chico, ¿qué estáis haciendo?"

"Perseguimos a una... una... una roca que anda"

"Margarita"

"Sí, a esa, ha raptado un... un... un Meep"

"¿Un Meep? Mmm... entiendo..." - reflexionó antes de girarse - "Margarita, ven aquí"

La roca viviente se paró en seco y luego se volteó para acercarse a Ivern.

"Has logrado detenerle" 

"Claro que sí, jovencita, al fin de al cabo yo le vigilo"

"¡Aún tiene al Meep!"

"Oh, cierto... ¿qué es un Meep?"

Margarita abrió la palma de su mano, mostrando el Meep antes de cerrarla nuevamente, destruyendo al Meep en el proceso.

"¡Meeep! ¡No!" - gritó Lux horrorizada

"......."

"Margarita mala, abre la mano"

El ser de roca abrió nuevamente su mano, mostrando cómo rastros de luz se reunían para conformar al Meep... o a un nuevo Meep...

"¡Meep!" - gritó la hechicera cogiéndole - "¡Estás a salvo!"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Gracias por la ayuda" - dijo Taliyah - "Lamentamos las molestias"

"¿Molestias? ¿Habéis tenido algo que ver a parte del Meep?"

"Creo que molesté sin querer a... ¿Margaret?"

"Margarita... y, dime, ¿qué hiciste exactamente?"

"Intente moverla con mi terrakinesis..."

"Oh, tranquila, eso para ella son puras cosquillas, le habrá llamado más la atención el Meep porque brillaba"

"Eso es... es... es... un alivio"

En medio de la conversación apareció Bardo, descendiendo ante ellos.

"¡Meep!"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¡Bardo! En buen momento llegas" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras - "¿Y la linterna?"

"......."

El caminante aéreo le enseñó una linterna a pilas.

"Emm... creo que se ha equivocado..."

"Taliyah, ¿le dijiste trae a la linterna o trae a linterna?"

"Creí que ya se entendía que me refería al invocador"

Ante esta frase Bardo accionó la linterna para comprobar que efectivamente era una linterna. En el proceso cegó al ser del Vacío.

"¡Aaahhh! ¡Mis ojos!"

"Saludos, Bardo, tiempo sin vernos" - saludó Ivern

"......" - parecía pasar de él

"¿Conocías a Bardo de antes?"

"Sí, joven Shurimeña, le conocí hace unas... ¿dos décadas? ¿cuatro tal vez?"

Bardo estaba más atento de sus Meeps (que jugueteaban con Lux) que en la conversación que sí le involucraba. No era algo prioritario para él.

"¿Alguna vez ha llegado a hablarte?"

"¿Bardo? No, de hecho nuestro encuentro fue de apenas minutos"

"Sí, suele irse en mitad de las reuniones o conversaciones"

"Bueno... tenerlo en una reunión es algo sorprendente, más aún verle tanto tiempo aquí en la tierra..." - expresó con curiosidad

"¿Tan raro es?"

"Por supuesto, su lugar está ahí arriba"

Entre una cosa y otra ya había oscurecido, y el invierno les dejaba ver un cielo nocturno bastante estrellado. Todo esto mientras los demás campeones jugaban con los Meeps y el golem.

"Kog'Maw, ¿ves cómo no era tan malo salir un poco?"

"Yo... me he llevado un buen susto..."

"¿Por la luz de la linterna o Margarita?"

"Ambos... creo..."


	113. Aquella yordle purpura

Rumble y Elise se encontraban en la cafetería, esperando a que llegase el resto de su cuadrilla. Parecía ya muy normal que estas reuniones se retrataran.

Mientras esto pasaba, una yordle muy sonriente y purpura se hallaba haciéndoles compañía.

"Y luego Pixie intentó comerse a Neeko"

"No veo eso como muy... posible"

"Pero se les veía tan monas..."

"Para morirse" - añadió Elise - "Hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Lulu"

"¿En serio? Vengo muy a menudo con Veigar y Nami"

"Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con este equipo..."

"Tonterías, es un día de Septiembre como cualquier otro" - dijo el yordle

"Rumble, creo que estamos en Diciembre"

"Maldita sea... todos los años me pasa lo mismo"

Conforme el trío hablaba, Kog'Maw fue avanzando hacia ellos con cierta alegría.

"Hola, Elise y... y... compañía"

"Hola Koggy, siéntate aquí al ladito mía"

"A veces creo que eres bipolar" 

"Y yo siempre creo que eres imbécil"

"Veo que os lleváis bastante bien" - dijo Lulu sonriente - "Veigar también me decía ese tipo de cosas antes de salir"

"Yo lo de bipolar lo decía en serio..."

La charla continuó hasta que apareció Taliyah... pero lamentablemente venía sola y faltaba a otro miembro para la cuadrilla.

"Chicos, ¿sabéis dónde está Lux? No la encuentro por ningún lado... ni a Rammus..."

"¿Habéis preguntado a Fiora? Conoce a ambos"

"Por supues... no, no se me ocurrió"

"¿Y va... va... vas a buscarla?"

"Yo acabo de llegar, que vaya otro"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Ya voy yo" - se quejó la Noxiana - "Soy la única en este equipo con iniciativa"

"Me encanta el ánimo de esa chica" - comentó Lulu

"Yo no lo definiría como ánimo"

"Por cierto, Lulu, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Venía a visitar a las amapolas cuando me topé con Rumble y Elise"

"Amapolas... bueno, yo ayer traté con Margarita..."

"¿Seguro que estamos en Diciembre? No me suenan las amapolas en invierno"

"Por supuesto que estamos en Diciembre"

Ambos empezaron a discutir sobre un tema tan trivial como era la repentina llegada del invierno y el frío. Esto de hecho provocó cierta risita a la yordle.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

"Me hace gracia cómo discutís"

"A mi no me hace... no me hace... gracia... parece doloroso"

"De hecho Taliyah se parece un poco a Vi de tanto pasar tiempo con ella"

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No me parezco en nada a Vi!"

"Bueno, ambas sois un tanto agresivas y te has vuelto un tanto arisca..."

"Te estás ganando otra piedra"

"Jejejejeje" - se reía la yordle - "Sois muy monos"

"Creo que se está riendo de vosotros"

"Gracias por la observación, Kog'Maw" - le dijo Rumble - "Aunque ya soy todo un estratega esquivando..."

Taliyah lanzó repentinamente una bola de nieve que el yordle no pudo esquivar.

"Esa no las has esquivado" - dijo el ser del Vacío

"Gracias por la observación de nuevo, Kog'Maw"

"Realmente todo vuestro grupo parece muy divertido, sobretodo Elise"

"Sí, claro, el humor de Elise es para morirse"

"Ella tiene sentido del humor..." - le intentó defender su novio - "A... a veces..." 

"Al final la araña va a tener razón y esto es un como un circo..."

"Pero un circo divertido" - añadió la yordle

"Eso es... relativamente bueno"

Así fue como Rumble se ganó su segunda bola de nieve en la cara.


	114. Chicas extrañas

_Realmente... me junto con gente muy rara... Kog'Maw, Rammus, Veigar, Bardo... por no hablar de las chicas, conozco a chicas muy raras..._

_Está Orianna... Elise, que creo que devoraba peña... Lux, que no para de sonreír... solo faltaría una pava con cuchillas o..._

"¿Se encuentra Taliyah por aquí?"

"Oh, hola Camille" - le saludó Elise

"No, todavía no ha pasado por aquí"

_Una tía muy rara con cuchillas por piernas..._

"Viktor me pidió si podía pasarme y... tú..."

"Hola, señora de pelo blanco"

"Me suenas de algo, yordle azulado..."

_También pasa algo con algunas y es que no me recuerdan con claridad... teniendo en cuenta que esta tipa me atacó una vez... no me importa tanto_

"Paso mucho tiempo con Taliyah y Veigar"

"Seguramente será por lo primero..." - comentó antes de dirigirse a Luxanna - "¿Tu también estás en este equipo mal estructurado?"

"Sí, una de mis mejores decisiones" - dijo sonriente

"Además, seguro que tu equipo también está lleno de raritos"

"¿En serio? Elise" - se dirigió a Rumble - "¿Vuestra formación?"

"Kog'Maw... Taliyah... emm... Rammus, Bardo, Elise, Lux..."

"La mía está compuesta por Brand, Pantheon, Kha'Zix y Tahm Kench"

Sí, definitivamente su equipo tenía mejor pinta que la de ellos... y la Reina Araña no dijo nada para debatir aquel dato.

"Taliyah debería llegar en cualquier momento, puedes esperarle"

"No me gusta esperar, volveré más tarde"

"Sabía elección la de abandonar este sitio" - comentó la Noxiana

"Ya volveremos a vernos, Luxanna"

La dama gris se marchó por donde vino, con seriedad y ganas de terminar ese mínimo encargo antes de regresar a Zaun.

"Juraría que te ha puesto esos ojos cibernéticos encima"

"No seas tontita, Elise" - rió un poco - "Eso son cosas tuyas"

"Igual tiene razón... y quiere cortarte el cuello"

"Eso es muy tentador" - dijo la araña - "O quizás te encuentre atractiva"

Esta Elise... pasa demasiado tiempo con Evelynn...

"Gracias por llamarme linda"

"Yo no he dicho eso" - reaccionó con repulsión

"A ver, las cosas como son, no puedes compararla con Kog'Maw"

"Exacto, porque Kog'Maw es muchísimo más mono"

_Rectifico, esta tía también está como una cabra..._

En ese momento Taliyah apareció en compañía de Bardo, entrando en la cafetería y acercándose a la habitual mesa.

"Me alegra ver que estáis por aquí, no encontraba a Rammus"

"Taliyah, ¿quién es más mona? ¿Kog'Maw o Lux?"

"Emm... yo diría que Lux"

"Vosotros no sabríais apreciar un buen vino"

"Puede, sobretodo porque hablamos de un vino que suelta ácido"

"Por cierto..." - intervino la maga de la luz - "Camille preguntó antes por ti"

"¿Camille? Será por algo de Viktor..."

"¿Retrasamos entonces lo de la grieta?"

"Sí, la buscaré y volveré en un momento"

"......."

Bardo simplemente se sentó, esperando a ver qué sucedía. Actualmente no acontecía ningún evento trascendental que requiriese de su presencia.

"Yo voy a aprovechar e ir a mi cuarto" - dijo Lux

"¿Para qué? Dudo que Taliyah tarde demasiado"

"Simplemente olvidé algo"

La joven rubia se marchó, dejando nuevamente a tres campeones sobre la mesa.

"¿No creéis que últimamente paran demasiados campeones por aquí?" - preguntó Rumble

"Es lo que tiene venir todos los días aquí y destacar tanto"

"Madame negativa te llamaban, ¿no?"

Una de las patas de araña de Elise se desplegó y quedó a un centímetro del ojo del yordle.

_Definitivamente me junto con chicas muy raras..._


	115. Incomodidad

Tras una breve reunión con su equipo, Lux decidió ir momentáneamente a su habitación (pues ella sí se hospedaba en el Instituto de Guerra).

Nada más entrar en la habitación vio a su "compañero de habitación" Nocturne, apresado en la cárcel de luz a la que le sometió hace semanas.

"Grgrr..."

"Hola Nocturne, ¿estás ocupado?"

"¿Haciendo qué? ¡No puedo apenas moverme!"

"No grites o me enfadaré"

El espectro se preguntó cómo podría ser enfadada si de normal era una psicópata de mier...

"Nocturne, hay algo que quería comentarte"

"¿Algo sobre liberarme?"

"Por supuesto que no, tontito"

"Llámame tontito y tu alma irá al infierno"

"¿Puedes hacer eso literalmente?" - preguntó sonriendo

"Emm... no..."

"Lo suponía... bueno, quería hablarte de una campeona"

"Ya empezamos..."

"Es una chiquilla... bueno, señora diría yo, llamada Camille, la verdad es que me pongo muy incómoda cuando ella está presente"

"......."

"Siempre tiene una actitud fría... cuchillas por piernas... y siempre dice cosas desagradables..."

"Emm... ¿cómo yo?"

"No, tu eres agradable y medianamente obediente"

"Que ganas tengo de destruirte en tus sueños y destrozar tu mente..."

"¿Eso es un poema gótico?"

Si Nocturne poseyese nervios hubiesen estallado todos.

"Quitando todo eso hay algo que difiere de ti y es que por como le habla a la gente... siento cierta inseguridad, como si fuera peligrosa..."

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy peligroso?"

"En tu estado actual no... y antes tampoco fuiste mucho problema..."

El espectro no sabía si estaba diciéndolo en serio, si era sarcasmo o si simplemente estaba diciéndolo para meterse con él... ¿qué leñes le había he... oh, sí, intentar matarle...

"¿Crees que son solo tonterías o debería hablar con ella?"

"Son estupideces" - dijo en seco - "Todo..."

"Sí, seguramente me esté volviendo un poco paranoica"

"¿Solo un poco?"

"Por cierto, me estaba preguntando, ¿no puedes acceder a los sueños de otro desde aquí?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Si algún invocador pasa lo suficientemente cerca... sí..."

"Uff menos mal, pensé que igual ser compañeros de cuarto hacía conflicto con tus labores"

"No somos compañeros de cuarto, tu me tienes secuestrado..."

Si Nocturne tuviese vida... ya se le hubieran acabado las ganas de vivir...

"Que gracioso eres, puedes irte cuando quieras" - dijo sonriente - "Solo tienes que atravesar la cárcel de luz"

"Maldita hija de..."

"Piensa en lo que vas a decir antes de hablar" - le regañó la maga

"Maldita mocosa..."

"¿Ves? Poquito a poco"

"Si alguno de los otros jinete... espera... ¿Elise no se ha extrañado de mi desaparición?"

"¿Elise? No, no ha preguntado"

"¿Tampoco nadie de las Islas de las Sombras?"

"Que yo sepa no... bueno, Rammus tal vez"

"Recuerdo cuando se me respetaba como un asesino de oscuridad..."

"No te deprimas, Nocturne, yo sí te respeto como un asesino de oscuridad... es solo que al ser una maga que usa la luz... no me intimidas demasiado"

"Ya... algo así intuía..."

"Aunque lo hiciste muy bien con mi pesadilla"

"Sí... soy el mejor en eso... de mi se olvidan, de mis pesadillas no"

"Esa es la actitud" - dijo antes de coger su varita - "Tengo que ir a la Grieta, pero luego volveré y cenaremos juntos, ¿vale?"

"Yo no como... soy un fantasma..."

"Es cierto" - dijo antes de soltar una risita - "Me había olvidado, nos vemos luego cielo"

La hechicera cerró la puerta, dejando nuevamente solo al espectro.

"¿Cielo? Uff... maldita loca..."


	116. Compañeros de armas

A pesar de que son cinco los miembros necesarios para participar como equipo, el grupo de Taliyah tiene siete miembros en activo.

Esto no es problema, ya que los Emisarios del Mal son unos diez... pero Taliyah no estaba muy acostumbrada a que alguien le pidiese formar parte de él.

"Emmm... ¿quieres ser miembro?"

"Sí, para eso estoy aquí" - aclaró Poppy

"Bueno... esto es inesperado"

"Comprensible"

"Quiero decir, nuestro equipo..."

"Es bastante lamentable y flojo en algunos aspectos, por eso es comprensible"

A veces la verdad duele, pero la tejedora de piedras ya estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Y por qué unirte a nuestro equipo?"

"Supongo que me cae bien Rumble y Rammus... también tengo tiempo libre..."

"......."

"Y tanto Tristana como Lulu me ha recomendado relacionarme con más gente"

"Entonces... ¿esperas hacer más amigos?"

La hechicera recordó cuando le conoció tras ser derrotada por ella en la grieta. Eso y que parecía llevarse muy bien con Rumble...

"Claro, vendría implícito"

"Es bueno que seas sincera"

"También sería compañera de armas del resto del equipo"

"Ya... claro..."

"Y al ser tu la líder pasaríamos a ser mejores amigas para siempre" - dijo bastante seria

"Espera... ¿qué? ¡¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?!"

"Supongo que es lógica"

"¡Eso no tiene nada de lógica!"

"Tranquila, puedes gritar sin preocuparte, yo no me altero"

Definitivamente era una tipa bastante rara, aunque siendo justos había otros igual en el grupo... y no podía decirle que no sin un motivo justificable...

"¿Has preguntado al resto del grupo?"

"Lux, Rammus, Rumble y Kog'Maw dijeron que sí... Bardo no me respondió y Elise empezó a maldecir en voz baja..."

"Podría llegar a acostumbrarse..."

"También puedo aportar una posición en la línea superior en caso de necesitarse"

"Eso es algo bueno..."

"Y no temo en golpear a personas fuera de la grieta"

"Eso quizás nos traiga problemas"

"¿Más que tener a Katarina, Miss Fortune y Xerath como enemigos?"

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos. Realmente iba en serio con eso de ser franca, clara y directa en sus argumentos.

"De acuerdo, pero solo necesito comentarte una cosa"

"No pienso revelar nada sobre mi vida sentimental"

"No iba sobre eso" - dijo alzando una ceja - "Sabes que somos... algo así como Emisarios, ¿no?"

"Algo he oído, Rumble es amigo de Veigar... Elise trabaja con Thresh... tu eres la hija de Viktor o algo así..."

"¡No soy su hija! ¡Soy su ayudante!"

"Me han informado mal entonces"

"¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!"

"Evelynn... Lulu... Elise... Vi..."

"¡No hagas caso a ninguna de esas cuatro! Menos a Elise si son en temas no relacionados"

"¿Con el equipo o contigo?"

"Conmigo... pero ¿qué opinas al respecto?"

"Mi misión es encontrar a quien pertenezca este martillo... no veo problema en hacerlo con vosotros"

"No creo que me hayas entendido"

"Entiendo que los Emisarios del Mal son villanos que quieren sumir el mundo tinieblas"

"Hasta ahí vas... más o menos... bien"

"Pero tus Emisarios no sabrían conquistar ni una casa del árbol"

La dura realidad golpeaba de nuevo, y aunque era un pensamiento razonable también era muy duro escuchar esa declaración.

"Bueno... supongo que entonces puedes unirte a nosotros"

"¿En serio? No creí que realmente aceptaras"

"No somos demasiado exigentes"

"Vaya, Viktor debe de estar decepcionado con vosotros"

Cinco segundos tardó la joven en cuestionarse su decisión de dejarla unirse al equipo.


	117. El dragón y el Rakkor

Pantheon, conocido como la Lanza Inquebrantable o el Artesano de la Guerra, era uno de los guerreros que más se esforzaba a la hora de combatir en la grieta.

Es por esto que solía salir a horas tardías. Ahora mismo se encontraba despidiéndose de sus compañeros Kha'Zix y Tahm Kench.

"Por eso debes despellejaaar bien el pollo"

"Sí, pero que no se pase de estar tostado"

"Ya os tengo dicho que yo no cocino pollos" - dijo Pantheon - "Prefiero los pavos"

"Los pavooos saben a pollo también"

"Casi todo sabe a pollo" - confirmó el sapo

"Mirad, tengo que irme ya, si pensáis en alguna receta para pavo ya me..."

"¡Pantheon! ¡Guerrero de Rakkor!"

El guerrero se giró para observar en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no había nadie allí. Sus dos acompañantes tampoco vieron nada.

"Quizás haya sido mi estómago, tengo hambre"

"Tu estómago no hace frases completas"

"Quizás ssssea eso de ahí arrrriba"

"¿Ahí arriba? ¿Arriba dónde?"

El centurión alzó la vista al cielo para ver el rostro de un dragón, formado por centenares y centenares de estrellas.

"Emm... ¿Veigaaar?"

"No creo que sea Veigar"

"¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy Aurelion Sol! ¡El Forjador de las Estrellas!"

"¿Aurelion Sol? Me suenas... creo haber escuchado de ti en leyendas cuando era joven..."

"¡¿Cómo osas tacharme de leyenda?! ¡Tu! ¡Pantheon! ¡Aspecto del Monte Targon! ¡Uno de los que me encadenó a tu pueblo!"

La furia que emergía de su voz intranquilizó al insecto del Vacío.

"Emm... ¿nos conocemos?"

"¡¿Has osado olvidarte de mí?! ¡Yo te destruí en una de tus encarnaciones!"

"Oh, verás... hace ya mucho que el aspecto abandonó mi cuerpo..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Yo soy Atreus... y aunque asumo el manto de Pantheon... el aspecto dejó mi cuerpo... es una larga historia"

"Me encantan las historias" - admitió Tahm Kench

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que mi archinemesis se encuentra muerto?!"

"Emm... no, pero yo no soy él"

"Me he perdidooo, ¿que el Monte Tarrrgon no era su enemigo?"

"Mira, Aurelion, es tarde y mi mujer me espera para..."

"¡Silencio Rakkoriano!"

Una oleada de poder cósmico pudo notarse junto a un rugido que enfado. El Rakkor se puso serio cuando notó el poder que tenía enfrente.

"Quiero que me des información"

"¿Información? ¿Por qué el que es uno con el cielo querría información de mí?"

"Porque tu conoces al llamado Bardo"

"¿Bardo? ¿El caminante etéreo?"

"Así es, su poder cósmico es amplio, similar al mío... por lo que es una potencial amenaza para todo el cosmos y este planeta..."

"Es cierto que Bardo posee un enorme poder" - comentó el señor del río - "Pero él es un ser neutro, nunca usaría su poder..."

"¡La posibilidad existe!" 

"Tu nombre... era Aurelion Sol, ¿no?"

"Así es... maldito hijo de Rakkor..."

El campeón de capa se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

"Me temo que nuestra conversación acaba aquí"

"¿Cómo dices? ¡¿Osas poner en riesgo tu mundo?!"

"Mi mundo está en buenas manos, ya sea el infierno, el futuro o el cosmos" - explicó brevemente - "Confío más en Bardo que en ti, Aurelion"

"¡Y eso será tu perdición!"

"Si ese es mi destino... lo afrontaré..."

Las estrellas volvieron a sus posiciones originales tras un intenso brillo, acompañado de un rugido. Pantheon por su parte estaba desconcertado.

"Curioso, pero preferiría no volveeeer a verlo"

"Concuerdo, aunque... será mejor que informe al equipo de Rammus..."


	118. La espada y la luz

Una de las virtudes de tener un equipo variado son las posibles combinaciones. Durante una sesión de entrenamiento es Lux quien va a la calle central.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo y ni ella ni su adversaria han muerto, por lo que Rammus se ha pasado a charlar un poco bajo torre.

"Entonces, ese chico es algo negativo, ¿no?"

"Sí, dice bastantes picardias, pero creo que le estoy corrigiendo esa manía"

"Que buena influencia eres"

"Aunque a veces se pone tristón y es muy mono"

"Por cierto, ¿de quién se trata?"

"Oh, pues es..."

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!"

Frente a ellos, en el lado contrario y destrozando súbditos, se encontraba Irelia.

"Me da igual si estáis medio inactivos en vuestra línea, pero haced el favor de no hablar tanto, rompéis mi concentración"

"Lo siento, Irelia, no sabía que querías participar también"

"¡No quiero participar!"

"Emm... bueno, yo me voy entonces, no quiero molestar" - dijo Rammus

"Luego nos vemos"

La hechicera de la luz había estado recolectando súbditos y dejando enfriar la línea, ya que no le interesaba entrar en un conflicto directo.

"Irelia..."

"¿Mmmm?"

"Tu también eres amiga de Fiora, ¿no?"

"Emm... algo así..."

"Ya que ambas somos amigas suyas podríamos conocernos un poco"

"No creo que está sea la mejor situación para tratar esas cosas"

"Cierto, lo siento mucho... por lo general antes había ido de soporte"

"¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Que al menos podía hablar con Kog'Maw o Bardo"

"Ya, pero no creo que con el enemigo"

"Eso es... cierto"

La joven parecía haberse acostumbrado mucho a pasar tiempo con el equipo de Taliyah. Pero cuando comenzó a atacar a los súbditos llamó la atención de Irelia.

La jonica le veía con cierta habilidad a pesar de su forma de expresarse.

"¿Ocurre algo?" - volvió en sí cuando notó su mirada

"No... no es nada..."

"De acuerdo... si te molesta cualquier cosa, dímelo" - dijo sonriente

La mujer de las cuchillas decidió centrarse en su propio equipo, llegando a ganar en poco tiempo (teniendo en cuenta que ya llevaban rato).

Una vez terminaron, Irelia sí estuvo dispuesta a hablar con la Demaciana.

"Así que Rammus también está en tu equipo..."

"Sep, creo que son algo conocidos entre otros, ¿no?"

"No sabría decirte, no soy mucho de jugar en equipo..."

"Eso suena a algo que Fiora diría" - se rió un poquito

"Sí, cuesta creer que alguien como era se hiciera amiga de alguien como tú"

"Oh, ¿de verdad lo piensas?" 

La hechicera de la luz reflexionó brevemente, y era cierto que ambas eran muy distintas.

"Bueno, ya sabes que suele ser muy orgullosa"

"Muy orgullosa y a veces demasiado... ofensiva"

"No todos somos perfectos, yo ahora mismo tengo un... amigo tal vez... que tiene ese mismo problema" - le dijo sonriendo

"¿Tal vez? ¿por qué dices tal vez?"

"Esos son mis secretitos" - dijo sonriendo algo colorada

"De acuerdo..."

A Irelia le pareció bastante rara la chica, aunque se podía conversar con ella, que es más de lo que se puede hacer un día normal con Fiora.

En ese momento apareció Rumble en compañía de Bardo y Kog'Maw.

"Hey, Lux, Taliyah nos está esperando"

"Lo siento, Irelia, pero tengo que irme... el deber me llama"

"Seguramente yo me vaya a seguir entrenando" - dijo emitiendo una ligera sonrisa - "Nos vemos en otra ocasión, chicos"


	119. Navidad en el laboratorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de la Fiesta de Navidad"

Faltaban un par de días para que fuera el 24 de Diciembre, Navidad. En estas fechas Taliyah solía celebrarla con sus padres en Shurima, pero este año ocurrió algo distinto...

Este año la joven se había hecho muy cercana a su equipo, considerándoles ya como sus amigos. Así que ese año quería pasarla con ellos.

"¿Puedes repetirme tu pregunta? Creo que no te he escuchado bien"

"Emm... me gustaría saber sí..."

"Taliyah, tengo mucho trabajo por..."

"Me gustaría saber sí puedo celebrar la navidad con mi equipo aquí en el laboratorio"

"¿Aquí? ¡¿En mi laboratorio?! ¡No!"

"Pero no pasarán del salón... y el servicio"

"Seguro que Rumble lo destruye todo... o que se llena de telarañas... o vómito"

"Recogerán todo lo que ensucie, lo prometo"

"Insinúas pues que te harás cargo de todo"

"Yo... sí, claro... ¿por qué no?"

Los ojos cibernéticos de Viktor se iluminaron con un brillo rojo, obviamente no le gustaba la idea de dejar su laboratorio... su hogar... su máxima base de operaciones... en ellos.

"Viktor, deberías relajarte un poco" - se metió Vi

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, a ti solo te interesa que la cama siga donde está"

"Eso no es cierto... me gusta el sofá también" - dijo con total pasotismo

"Viktor... no te importó lo de mi cumpleaños"

"Yo estaba en la sala contigua y ese fue un pretexto distinto"

"No seas así, la chica es ya una adolescente, deja que se divierta con sus amigos"

"Para ti es normal decirlo, tu vas a una fiesta en tu comisaría y no construiste este laboratorio... no, mejor dicho reconstruirlo..."

En un breve flashback Viktor recordó como Taliyah tuvo incluso algo que ver con la destrucción de su laboratorio durante el asedio Battlecast.

"Emm... yo... no puedo dar más argumentos..."

"Así es, no puedes contraargumentar contra el científico supremo"

"Qué pomposo el doctor..."

"A ciertos niveles, el proceso de celebración de esta época por parte del equipo de Taliyah puede dar resultados"

Los tres campeones se giraron para observar a Orianna, que estaba en compañía de Blitzcrank.

"QUEDAN DOS DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD"

"Argumenta tu respuesta"

"EN UN PERÍODO DE..."

"Tu no, Blitzcrank, hablaba de Orianna"

"A más tiempo pase Taliyah con su equipo, mayor compenetración habrá entre ellos, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que tienen un nuevo miembro"

"Eso solo válida el hecho de que se reúnan... espera, ¿nuevo miembro?"

"Pensaba decírtelo... después de lo de la Navidad"

"¿De quién se trata? ¿Nocturne?"

"No, por dios no" - rió con cierto nerviosismo - "Es.. emm..."

"Viktor" - le interrumpió Vi - "¿Qué vas a hacer tú esa noche?"

"Anualmente voy a la mansión de Veigar, él es quien suele hacer la reunión de los Emisarios"

"¿Y no sería tierno... o un tanto siniestro... que Taliyah siguiera la tradición?"

"La ternura no tiene nada que ver con esta discusión"

"Viktor, por favor, me aseguraré expresamente de que no ocurra nada malo"

"Fiabilidad en un 13%..."

"Tanto Blitzcrank como yo estaremos también presentes en el laboratorio"

"Un 45%... mmm... no sé..."

"Venga, Viktor, deja a la chiquilla"

El heraldo de las máquinas dirigió su mirada a su amante y luego pensó por algunos segundos. A veces su insistencia podría considerarse reflexiba.

"Está bien, pero cualquier destrozo será responsabilidad tuya"

"¡Gracias Viktor!" - gritó mientras le abrazaba

"Cuidado con los mecanismos de la armadura"

"¡Jajajajaja!" 

"Yo no le veo la gracia, Vi..."

"Jajajaja... yo si la veo, créeme que la veo"


	120. Kog'Reno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de la Fiesta de Navidad"

Ya era 24 de Diciembre, día de Navidad, y Taliyah se encontraba terminando de decorar un árbol. Acompañándola estaban Orianna y Blitzcrank.

Los Emisarios aún no habían llegado, al menos hasta el momento en que sonó algo similar al portal de la entrada del laboratorio.

"¿Ha llegado alguien?"

"SÍ, ESE SONIDO ES PROPIO DEL PORTAL DE ENTRADA"

"¿Repartiste los dispositivos de teletransporte que te dio Viktor?"

"Sí, aunque... se me hace raro que me haya dejado dárselos"

"Solo tiene dos usos, ida y vuelta" - explicó Orianna

"Eso tiene más sentido..."

"Emm... ¿hola?"

En la sala acababa de entrar Kog'Maw, algo desorientado y con signos de haber vomitado. 

"Kog'Maw, eres el primero en llegar"

"Ha... ha quedado todo muy... muy bien..."

"SALUDOS, KOG'MAW"

"Saludos, individuo conocido como Kog'Maw"

"Hola... O... Orinna..."

"¿Por qué tartamudea? Mis datos son inconcluyentes"

"Si hablo demasiado... acumulo mucho ácido y vomito..."

"Eso es desde un punto de vista científico fascinante"

Parecía que ambos podrían llevarse bien, o eso pensaba Taliyah. Realmente no había demasiados campeones que interactuaran con él.

"TALIYAH, LOS SENSORES INDICAN QUE VA A EFECTUARSE OTRA LLEGADA"

"Voy a recibirles"

"¿Voy yo tam..." - intentó preguntar Kog'Maw

"No" - le ordenó Orianna - "Tu te quedas cerca de mi perímetro"

La tejedora de piedras fue a la entrada, donde Elise y Rumble acababan de llegar. El segundo traía una especie de caja entre sus manos.

"Hola, chicos... ¿y esa caja?"

"Hola, jefa... la caja es de ella... y pesa mucho"

"No te quejes, solo traigo una bola de nieve de cristal" - comentó la Reina Araña - "Un pequeño regalito por invitarme"

"Oh, muchas gracias, seguro..."

"Aunque Thresh dijo que estaba maldita"

"Eso no me lo dijiste antes de... cargarla..."

"La dejaré en otro lado" - comentó la hechicera algo extrañada - "Podéis pasar, aun falta gente... por llegar..." 

Los tres pasaron a la sala principal, donde únicamente se encontraba Blitzcrank.

"Blitzcrank, ¿dónde están los otros?"

"FUERON A UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DE INVESTIGACIÓN"

"¿No irá Orianna a lavarle el cerebro?"

"Rumble, ¿de verdad crees que Orianna podría lavar el celebro a alguien?"

"Emm... sí" - dijo en seco

"Comprensible" - añadió Elise - "Por cierto, ¿quién más se supone que estaba aquí?"

"Oh, solo había llegado Kog'Maw"

"Koggy... espera... ¿por qué esa androide se ha llevado a Koggy?"

"No lo sé, les dejé aquí hablando..."

"¿Hablando de qué?" 

"ORIANNA MANIFESTÓ CIERTO INTERÉS EN EL METABOLISMO DEL DENOMINADO KOGGY"

La Reina Araña dirigió una fría mirada a su compañera. Había dejado solo a su Koggy con una androide potencialmente peligrosa. 

Aunque ciertos celos estaban de por medio.

"Saludos" - apareció Orianna - "Siento la breve ausencia"

"Orianna, ¿para qué te habías ido con Kog'Maw?"

"Yo tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿dónde está Kog'Maw?"

"YO TENGO UNA MEJOR PREGUNTA, ¿POR QUÉ ES KOG'MAW?"

"Encontré al llamado Kog'Maw como un sujeto agradable y posteriormente..."

"¿Elise?... ¿Rumble?"

Kog'Maw apareció en escena con un trajecito de reno que consistía en unos cuernos de alce, una nariz roja y un pijama marrón.

"¿Alguien me puede quitar... esto?"

"¡Koggy! ¡¿Qué te ha hecho?!"

"Koggy es un sujeto similar a un animal de compañía o mascota" - definió la chica metálica - "Así que he usado la máquina de tejidos de Viktor para..."

"Elise... quita..."

"Oh, Koggy, que mono te ves" - le interrumpió agarrándole y abrazándole - "Te ves tan mono disfrazado de reno..."

"Teóricamente ahora es Kog'Reno"

"Me estás... asfixiando..."


	121. Roja Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de la Fiesta de Navidad"

Todos los campeones del equipo de Taliyah habían llegado ya al laboratorio para celebrar las fiestas. Se encontraba el grupo original además de Lux, la Linterna y Poppy.

La yordle del martillo se encontraba junto a Lux, la Linterna y Rammus.

"Así que vamos a ser compañeros" - comentó el armadurillo

"Esa es la idea de que me una al equipo"

"Me alegro de ya no ser la novata"

"Ser la más reciente no me hace la novata"

"Este grupo es cada vez más raro" - se quejó la Linterna

Elise por su parte estaba sentada junto con Kog'Maw, al cual abrazaba con fuerza. El campeón más cercano a ellos era Orianna.

"¿Vas a retenerle por mucho tiempo?"

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Quería pasar también tiempo con él, ya que hemos creado un lazo similar a mascota cósmica del Vacío y dueña"

"¿Dueña? ¿Cómo que dueña?" - preguntó algo enfadada - "No es tu mascota"

"Eso es... es... cierto"

"¿No lo es?"

"¡No! ¡Tiene mentalidad propia!"

"Mis datos indican que eso es simplemente un problema psicológico de identidad"

"No lo entiendo..."

"Efectivamente" - confirmó su hipótesis - "Regresaré cuando le liberes de tu yugo enfermizo"

La androide se marchó, generando una pequeña expresión de odio en la araña.

"Koggy, no te acerques a esa chica"

"¿Chica? ¿No era... un... androide?"

"Lo que sea, ¿entendido?"

"Pero... ¿me puedo quitar esto?"

Taliyah estaba junto con Rumble y Bardo, aunque este último no ofrecía demasiada conversación. Cerca también estaba Blitzcrank.

"¿Pero tienen hueso o no?"

"Son aceitunas, ¿qué más da si tienen hueso o no?"

"Conozco a un yordle que la palmó por tragarse un hueso de aceituna"

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo se llamaba?"

"Creo que era... Pequeño Timmy..."

"NOMBRE DETECTADO, CONFIRMADA EXISTENCIA"

"Claro... por cierto, ¿qué hace Bardo?"

Bardo se había marchado a una pared cercana y allí se "sentó" de rodillas sobre el aire. Algunos Meeps estaban alrededor del sitio.

"Blitzcrank" - le llamó Rammus - "¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"ME RECLAMA EL LLAMADO RAMMUS"

"Por cierto, ¿no ha venido Fiora?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Fui con Rammus a preguntarle, pero las pasa con su madre"

"Ahora que lo pienso... la mayoría del grupo apenas tiene familia..."

"El papá de Kog'Maw está en el Vacío... Lux complicado... Bardo y Poppy ni idea... los de Elise creo que muertos..."

"Los míos en Shurima... ¿los tuyos?"

"Quitando a Veigar... digamos mi familia está aquí"

La mirada del yordle estaba algo perdida cuando dijo eso último, parecía que él tampoco tenía buena relación con sus padres.

"Hey, ¿cómo conseguiste que Viktor te dejara usar el laboratorio?"

"En realidad Vi ayudó un poco"

"¿Le rompió una costilla o algo?"

"Jajaja" - rió sarcásticamente - "Qué gracioso..."

"Lo preguntaba en serio"

El yordle levantó la cabeza para dar un sorbo a su refresco cuando notó algo en el techo. Algo que llamó su atención por unos segundos.

"Rumble, ¿ocurre algo?"

"Emm... no pasa nada..."

"¿Seguro? Te has quedado callado cuando has..."

"No hace fal..."

Taliyah vio un poco de muérdago en el techo. En un primer momento se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí, ya que ella no había sido.

Luego vino el enrojecimiento al darse cuenta de que era muérdago.

"No hace falta la piedra... por favor no..."

"......." 

"Ni siquiera he dicho nada aún..."

Tras asegurarse de que no le veían, la tejedora de piedras le levantó hasta estar a su misma altura y rápidamente le besó. De hecho, fue su primer beso.

Tras unos segundos, cuando terminó, le dejó en el suelo y se fue completamente roja.

"Ehhh... ¿qué?"


	122. Unos segundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de la Fiesta de Navidad"

_¡Eres todo un desastre!_

"Papá... yo..."

"¡Me ha vuelto a llamar tu profesor! ¡Has vuelto a liarla en clase!"

"Fueron ellos..."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué hicieron?"

"Se... se burlaron de mí..."

"¡Que sea la última vez que me llaman!"

_Rumble, me ha pedido salir veintisiete veces, ¿qué te hacía pensar que aceptaría esta vez?_

"¿Qué estarías medio dormida?" - preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

"Adiós, Rumble" - le cerró la puerta en la cara

_Tu eres un inventor de pacotilla, no te comparas a mi intelecto_

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"Vete mejor a ver a Thresh y vendele tu alma..."

_¿Rumble has dicho? Lo siento, pero no recuerdo quien eres..._

"Poppy, ¿lo estás diciendo en serio?"

"Creo que ibas detrás de Tristana, pero... no recuerdo tu nombre..."

Todos estos comentarios y recuerdos pasaron por la mente pocos segundos tras el beso.

Mientras la joven le dejaba en el suelo podía ver su enrojecimiento y cómo se marchaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba Bardo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

"¡Meep!"

"¿Mmmm?"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Emm... me ha... ella me ha..."

Entre el enrojecimiento, su mente alborotada y todos esos momentos en su cabeza, lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse en la silla más cercana.

Taliyah por su parte se encontraba junto con Bardo.

"Dios mío... ¿qué he hecho? He besado a Rumble..."

"......."

"¿Por qué habré besado a Rumble?"

"......."

"Yo... yo... quiero morirme ahora mismo..."

"......."

"No puedes decirle esto a nadie, Bardo, ¡nadie!"

El ente cósmico no entendía del todo que implicaciones tenía lo ocurrido, pero tampoco parecía dispuesto a hablar en primer lugar.

"Taliyah" - le habló Poppy

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!"

"Me preguntaba qué lleva el ponche"

"¡Yo solo... espera, ¿ponche? No hemos puesto ponche"

"¿Y qué es el líquido rosado?"

"Es simplemente batido" - explicó algo más tranquila

"Eso explica el sabor... gracias por la información"

"De... de nada..."

"¿Has bebido alcohol? Te noto el rostro algo enrojecido"

"¡No! ¡Es solo que hace calor!"

"¿Calor? ¿En invierno? ¿Aquí y ahora?"

"Emmm... sí..."

"Puede tener sentido, ¿vienes a salvar a Kog'Maw?"

"¿Cómo que salvar a Kog'Maw?"

La tejedora de piedras vio a Orianna y a Elise discutiendo mientras el ser del Vacío se encontraba en el suelo, con un disfraz de reno.

"Será mejor que haga algo antes de que se maten..."

"Desde luego, yo iré a hablar con cualquier otra persona" - expresó Poppy

La heroína del martillo observó a Rumble sentado en una silla y decidió avanzar hacia él. Parecía ser el único con el que no había hablado.

"Hola... Ram... Rumble"

"Hola, Poppy..."

"¿Te ocurre algo? Parece como si tu pulso estuviese acelerado"

"Tengo... tengo la cabeza muy alborotada..."

"¿Quieres que avise a Taliyah de ello?"

"¡No! ¡No sé cómo se lo tomaría!"

"¿Cómo se tomaría el qué?"

"¡Tal vez fue por la situación! Tal vez... le diese... vergüenza"

"Voy por un trozo de jamón, te vendrá bien" - dijo antes de marcharse

_¡Eres todo un desastre!_

"Sí... seguramente sea eso... seguramente fuese..."

_¿Qué te hacía pensar que aceptaría esta vez?_

"Ella siempre me tira pie..."

_Tu eres un inventor de pacotilla, no te comparas a mi intelecto_

"Y... con alguien... como..."

_Taliyah, realmente... ¿tengo algún punto fuerte?_

_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

_Bueno... ya que has sacado el tema..._

_Pues... eres buen mecánico, ingeniero, eres servicial con tu equipo... y... leal..._

Por unos segundos recordó el beso y también cuando le vio sonreír aquella vez. Incluso cuando se tomaba con humor sus avances.

"O... tal vez sí le guste..."


	123. La Furia de la Araña

La Navidad ya estaba terminando y en los días previos al fin de año Shen se encuentra cerca del Instituto de Guerra. Aprovecha las nevadas de la zona para entrenar.

Por lo general combate al frío con su meditación, aunque en esta ocasión ha sido interrumpido por otro de sus enemigos.

"Kayn... no... Zed tampoco... Elise"

"Chsst... ¿cómo has podido saber que era yo?" - preguntó bajando de un árbol

"Recientemente me estuviste observando... tus movimientos no coinciden con el resto de mis adversarios previos..."

"Que listillo salió el ninja"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero mi revancha" - dijo sonriente - "Verte atrapado en las redes... de tu perdición..."

"Pensar aún en una pelea de hace tantos años..."

"No tengo problemas en admitir que soy algo rencorosa"

"Estamos en fechas de festividades, ¿no podemos tener las fiestas en paz?"

"Mmm... no"

La noxiana desplegó sus patas de araña, optando por mantener su forma humanoide. Luego se lanzó contra el ninja, que empezó a reincorporarse.

Con un Movimiento de Sombra pasó a través de ella y pudo posicionarse mejor.

"Odio ese truco..."

"Pues no has visto nada entonces"

"Grgrgrrr...."

Elise alzó su mano, ordenando a sus arañas que se lanzaran contra él desde los arboles.

Las arañas eran rápidas, pero Shen y su Asalto del Crepúsculo lo eran mucho más. Con la energía de su espada también se preparaba para el próximo ataque.

"Mis niñas... ¿no has explotado?"

"Dentro de mi Refugio Espiritual no..."

"Pues habrá que sacarte de él"

La Reina Araña atacó con sus Marañas, así como sus Neurotoxinas. Sin poder esquivar ambos, tuvo que evadir el veneno, siendo atrapado por sus redes.

Elise era bastante ágil, más ágil que fuerte, por lo que avanzó hacia él de un brinco.

"Sin tus manos no puedes cortar nada..."

"Aún tengo libres mis piernas"

"Dos piernas... contra ocho patas..."

Shen efectivamente pudo esquivar varios de sus ataques por su habilidad, pero inevitablemente le llegó a golpear con una de sus patas.

Elise también le propinó una patada en su pecho que le hizo retroceder.

"Te falta fuerza, araña..."

"¡Mira que eres insolente!"

"Y tu pareces enfadarte con más facilidad, ¿te ocurre algo? ¿quizás es por tu descontento interno con tu situación actual?"

"¡Cállate y deja de psicoanalizarme!"

"Solo debes hallar tu equilibrio interno"

La noxiana apretó los dientes y lanzó sus Neurotoxinas contra el ninja, que pudo levantar una Barrera de Ki para repelerlo.

Luego concentró su energía en su propio cuerpo, rompiendo las redes.

"También debo felicitarte, Elise, pareces haberte vuelto ágil sobre la nieve"

"¿Estás tratando de jugar conmigo?"

"A pesar de ser tu adversario intento puntuar tus puntos fuertes y débiles"

"¡¿No te enteras de que busco tu muerte?!"

"Sí, soy consciente, pero..."

De un solo movimiento se colocó frente a ella y rebanó sus patas de araña con su espada. Estas le volverían a crecer en breve, pero aún así...

"Yo no voy a permitirlo..."

"¡Mis preciosas patas! ¡Tú, maldito bastardo!"

"¿Quién fue la que quiso esta pelea?"

"Grgrr... ¡no me subestimes!"

Elise abrió su boca, escupiéndole una neurotoxina que le dio de lleno en el rostro. El ninja retrocedió, aunque algo aturdido.

"Tan confiado como de costumbre"

"Elise... espera... tu no has dicho eso..."

"¡No! ¡Yo te hubiera insultado más!"

El Ojo del Crepúsculo alzó la mirada para ver a Akali en lo alto del tejado del Instituto.


	124. Duelo en la nieve

Elise había tenido un enfrentamiento con Shen en su búsqueda de una venganza personal. La batalla duró un rato hasta que apareció Akali.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo usó su agilidad para subir hasta donde se encontraba. Ambos habían tenido una especie de rencilla personal.

"Hola, Akali..."

"Shen..."

"Estaba..."

"Así que peleando con Elise..."

"Sí... busca venganza por aquella pelea de hace tanto..."

"......."

"......."

"¿Sigue todo bien en el templo?"

"Sí... aunque... tu presencia se nota bastante..."

"Shen... yo..."

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros dos!"

La conversación fue interrumpida por Elise, que se encontraba todavía en el suelo con bastante enojo después de que le cortaran sus patas.

Dos de ellas ya habían crecido gracias a su rápida regeneración.

"¡Se supone que estaba peleando con el ninja imbécil!"

"¡Cállate de una vez!" - le gritó la kunoichi - "¡Y ese imbécil es mi novio!"

"Ignórala y vendrán a buscarla en cualquier momento"

"Shen... hecho de menos tu compañía... y a Kennen... pero no podía seguir en el templo..."

"Akali... lo siento..."

"No te disculpes... nuestras visiones son distintas... pero te sigo querien..."

Una tela de araña agarró a Akali del tobillo y tiró de ella, haciendo que cayese del tejado. Afortunadamente pudo maniobrar y aterrizar.

"Elise..."

"¡Tu novio me arrancó dos patas! Y yo voy a arrancarle la cabeza..."

"Perderás algo más que las patas..."

Shen observó como la chica ninja sacó sus armas para iniciar el combate. Sabiendo que ella no tenía la misma compasión que él, decidió hacer algo más... sensato...

La asesina silenciosa de hecho empezó lanzando sus kunais.

"¿Dagas?" - se burló fundiéndolas con su veneno - "Adoro tus juguetitos..."

"Son Kunais... Elise..."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Algunos kunais pueden explotar"

Y efectivamente los kunais explotaron, generando una cortina de humo. Akali aprovechó para avanzar y usar un Velo del Crepúsculo.

Pero en el interior del humo fue golpeada y arrojada al suelo por una araña gigante.

"Arrgg.... ¿qué ha..."

"¡Usaar humo contraa laa reinaa!"

"Me da igual qué forma uses..." - dijo retrocediendo un poco - "Soy mejor que tu..."

"Te..." - recobró su forma humana - "Te equivocas..."

Muchas arañas empezaron a aparecer alrededor de la asesina, siendo esta la única forma de que no pudiera crear otra zona donde estar segura.

Si se movía aún con su nube de humo sería atacada por las arañas.

"No eres mejor que yo... nosotras somos mejor que tu..."

"Tus palabras son demasiado osadas..."

"Primero acabaré contigo y luego..."

"¡Elise!" - gritó una voz reconocible

Shen se encontraba algo alejado de ellas, en compañía de Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras.

"Taliyah, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"He estado buscándote por todos lados, tenemos sesión de entrenamiento"

"¿No podéis contar con Rammus?"

"No, él está ocupado con la renta o algo así"

Las arañas se fueron retirando conforme la Reina avanzaba hacia la joven hechicera de Shurima. La kunoichi por su parte parecía algo confusa.

"Elise, estábamos en medio de un combate"

"Lo sé, pero mi equipo me necesita para alcanzar la victoria"

"¿Equipo? ¿Qué equipo querría contar con una insolente como tú?"

"Raja todo lo que quieras" - dijo antes de dirigirse a Shen - "A ti ya te cazaré en otro momento... ninja imbécil..."

"Sutil... muy sutil..."

"Shen" - le llamó Akali - "¿Le has avisado tú?"

"Sí, pensé que si no lo hacía os mataríais la una a la otra"

"¡Yo hubiera podido con ella!"

"Y no lo dudo..."


	125. Heimerdinner

Quedaban apenas un par de días para que finalizara el año y Rumble se encontraba en la cafetería junto con Rammus, Bardo y Poppy.

Ese día tanto Taliyah como el resto estaban ocupados, así que decidieron tomarse el día más o menos libre. O visto de otra forma, tomarse un descanso.

"No lo entiendo" - comentó Poppy - "¿Por qué estamos en la cafetería?"

"Para pasar el rato, charlar entre nosotros, tomar algo" 

"Me refiero a que hoy es un día libre, pero realmente siempre estáis en la cafetería"

"Hace frío y yo paso de salir del edificio" - respondió Rumble

"A mi me da un poco igual"

"......." - Bardo se limitó a quedarse callado

"¿Alguna vez ha hablado?"

"No, pero hemos conseguido interpretar sus silencios"

"¿En serio?"

El ser cósmico negó con la cabeza la afirmación de Rammus.

"Podríais entenderle sin que hablase a través de sus expresiones si no llevase una máscara en la cara" - dijo una voz aguda

"Probablemente..."

"Lo más seguro" 

"Oye, aquí hay otro yordle" - dijo la chica

El armadurillo y el mecánico se giraron para ver a Heimerdinger, que se hallaba con su uniforme y una llave inglesa en su mano.

"Eh, Heimer, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?"

"Sí, pensé que te repugnaba este sitio"

"Y lo es, solamente hay infecciones, suciedad y peligros de muerte..."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" - preguntó Poppy muy sería

"Venía a ver si tenías una batería de cobalto, Rumble"

El yordle azulado intercambió miradas con Rammus.

"En primer lugar, yo trabajo con material tan... caro..."

"Segundo, creo que hay gente más propensa a tenerla que Rumble"

"Y probablemente eso sea mucho más peligroso que cualquier cosa que hayas dicho de la cafetería"

"He pensado en esos inconvenientes, pero existía una breve posibilidad" - argumentó el científico 

"Mal pensado, Heimerdinner"

"¿Mmm? ¿Cómo me has llamado?"

"Heimerdinner... ¿algún problema?"

"Mi problema, señorita, es Heimerdinger"

"Eso he dicho" - replicó muy seria - "Heimerdinner"

"Dinger, con una g"

"No, no te llamas Dinger, sino Heimerdinner"

"Genial, estamos entrando en un bucle" - comentó Rammus

Bardo se giró y observó cómo Veigar entraba en la cafetería, acercándose a ellos. Únicamente le llamó la atención porque también manejaba poder cósmico.

"Buenas, Rumble, Rammus y... ¿Poppy?"

"Hola, Veigar" 

"Oh, el científico loco también está aquí"

"Yo no soy un científico loco, amigo mío, soy un científico a secas"

"Por supuesto, y yo soy el marqués del Vacío"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó Poppy

"No, estaba siendo sarcástico"

El caminante aéreo alargó el brazo, intentando agarrar el cetro de Veigar, pero este le golpeó en la mano con su guante de acero.

"Quieto, vagabundo cósmico, no empieces de nuevo"

"Oye, ¿y de qué conocéis vosotros al Heimerdinner este?"

"¡Es Heimerdinger!"

"Prefiero no responder a ello..."

"Una vez nos reclutó para un equipete de..."

Antes de terminar su frase Rumble fue golpeado por el cetro del yordle oscuro, que le dirigió una mirada bastante fría.

"¡Eh! Eso duele"

"Te he dicho que te calles"

"Pero si Rammus también estuvo y sabe de qué va"

"Sí, pero yo prefiero quedarme al margen"

"Veo que vuestro CI sigue siendo propenso a confrontaciones sin sentido alguno" 

"¿Qué no te has enfadado hace un momento porque te llamaron incorrectamente?"

"Eso es tener orgullo"

"Así se habla, Heimerdinner" - le felicitó la yordle de una forma muy fría

"¡Es Heimerdinger!"


	126. Reflexiones

Nuestros protagonistas se habían topado con Heimerdinger mientras esperaban a su intrépida líder. Ahora, sin embargo, todo transcurre en la habitación de Rumble.

El yordle se marchó cuando se enteró que Elise vendría con Taliyah, ya que en total serían seis. Ahora mismo aprovecha y termina unos planos.

"Y espero que esta vez no haya problemas"

"Veigar, ¿cuándo... me aseguraré de ello"

"Quiero ese arma listo lo antes posible"

"Sí... pero me preguntaba... ¿por qué una pistola de agua?"

"Es una larga historia que aconteció las pasadas Navidades" - explicó cruzado de brazos - "Y que exige venganza por la humilla..."

"¿Fue Nami?"

"Fue Nami"

"Vale, supongo que puedo hacer un arma que dispare agua..."

"Eso me imaginaba... por cierto, ¿cómo fue la fiesta en el laboratorio?"

"Oh, eso..."

"Viktor tenía dudas acerca si destrozarías algo"

"Querrás decir destrozaríamos, ¿no?"

"Destrozarías... bueno, tu y Kog'Maw"

"Pues para tu información no rompimos nada y luego... luego..."

El yordle azulado se quedó pillado por algunos segundos hasta que el brujo chasqueó sus metálicas garras frente a su cara.

"Eh, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Veigar, ¿recuerdas hace unos años cuando Lulu te besó bajo el muérdago? Antes de que empezarais a salir"

"Yo le besé a ella, no ella a mí" - dijo algo indignado - "Y fue muy humillante..."

"Ok, me ha pasado lo mismo... pero sin la humillación..."

"¿Que te pasó lo mismo?" - se sorprendió el yordle

"Sí... yo tampoco me lo creí en un primer momento..."

"Vaya, así que besaste a... ¿Taliyah?"

"Bueno técnicamente fue ella la que me besó"

"Vaya... definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba..."

"¡Yo tampoco!" - gritó el mecánico - "Me quedé bastante impactado, creí que me iba a tirar una piedra"

"Siendo sinceros hubiera sido algo muy probable... ¿qué pasó luego?"

"Pues... nada"

"¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada?"

"Yo me quedé muy pillado y ella se marchó muy sonrojada"

"Han pasado tres días desde entonces, ¿no habéis hablado?"

"No... no la he visto... quizás la esté evitando inconscientemente"

"¿Por qué? Lo más seguro es que la próxima vez que os veáis haya un silencio incómodo, algún tema para romper el hielo y echar el tema a un lado"

"Vaya, ¿a ti te ha pasado algo así?"

"Por supuesto que no"

Rumble volteó los ojos pensando que esa era la típica situación que sí se vería en una de las novelas de la niña de Shurima.

"Veigar, lo estuve pensando y... ¿tu crees que puedo gustarle?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"Bueno... también creo que podría, pero... hay partidos mejores"

"Pero al que ha besado es a ti"

"Sí, por eso le veo cierto sentido, pero... tengo mis dudas"

"Mira, Rumble, esa chica te soporta y dentro de lo que cabe te medio-corresponde"

"¿Pero y si me vuelve a pasar lo mismo?"

El Maestro del Mal se levantó y le dio un tortazo en la cara. Cuando el mecánico recobró la compostura volvió a ser golpeado otras dos veces.

"¡Eh! ¡Para ya!"

"La primera es por llegar a esa estúpida conclusión... otra vez"

"No puedo evitarlo, soy negativo de nacimiento"

"Por eso la segunda, me recuerdas a mi"

Cierto es que ambos eran muy negativos... pero si a Veigar le fue bien, ¿por qué a él no? Y si fracasaba... bueno, ya le había rechazado antes...

"Espera, ¿y la tercera?"

"¡¿Por qué va a ser?! ¡Por volar mi (bababui) casa!"


	127. Apunta y dispara

Las sesiones del equipo de nuestros protagonistas habían mejorado desde que empezaron a ponerles ganas (y desde que Elise amenazó con irse).

La mayoría se había dispersado tras su último desafío, dejando únicamente a Taliyah y Rammus, quienes salían a la búsqueda de Veigar.

"Entonces Veigar sí sabe abrir portales"

"Sí, sería muy descabellado venir andando desde su mansión"

"Tal vez debería aprender a hacer eso y no depender del portal de Viktor"

"Hablando de portales y la cuarta pared..." - comentó tranquilamente - "¿Dónde está Rumble?"

"Emm...." - se quedó rígida al instante - "¿Por qué lo... preguntas?"

"No le he visto desde la fiesta de Navidad"

"Será porque... no habéis... coincidido..."

"Será eso, he estado un par de días alejado"

"Uff... ya... aparecerá..."

"Eh, mira si está ahí con Veigar" - dijo al mirar a la derecha

"¡¿Cómo?!" - gritó muy nerviosa

Efectivamente Rumble se encontraba con su Máquina de Combate, algo alejado del Instituto y en compañía de Veigar. También se podía distinguir una tercera persona.

"¿Están peleándose con alguien?"

"Sí... parece algo brillante, pero no lo veo bien..."

"Yo sí lo veo algo más cerca..."

Una especie de flecha helada pasó por delante del armadurillo, clavándose en un árbol.

"Es una flecha... ¿de hielo?"

"Sí, y yo diría que es... de ella..."

"¿De ella?"

Frente a los yordles se encontraba Ashe, una de las tres reinas de Freljord y la "heroína" enemiga de Lissandra (miembro de los Emisarios del Mal).

"¡Voy a destruirte! A ti y a tu casta..."

"Quien busca la destrucción la acaba encontrando... eso va por ti y por tu esbirro"

"¿Esbirro? Eh, como mínimo aliado"

"Esa es tu declaración... para que yo ataque"

"Quizás no escogí las palabras..."

Ashe lanzó una descarga de flechas heladas contra los héroes. Veigar las esquivó mientras que la Máquina de Rumble podía soportarlas.

"¡Rumble! ¡Usa tu maldita máquina!"

"Un momento y... llamas a mi..."

El Escupefuegos se activó en línea recta, aunque la reina pudo evadirlo. La llama comenzó a perseguirle conforme la máquina giraba.

La reina finalmente tensó su arco y lanzó una Flecha de Cristal Encantada contra Rumble. Su plan era evitar que siguiese girando, pero algo extraño ocurrió.

"¿Mmm? ¿Mi flecha se ha parado?"

"No... no se ha parado en el aire..." - comentó Veigar, también extrañado - "Va más lenta"

"¿Lenta? Pero eso nunca había..."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estáis hablando?"

Cuando el mecánico se dirigió a Ashe la flecha retomó su velocidad, destruyendo la maza en lugar de las piernas de la máquina.

"Eso ha estado sumamente cerca..."

"Demasiado, es como si se hubiese desviado, ¿no te parece?"

"Estás usando embrujos nuevos por lo que veo, Veigar" - dijo la mujer

"Yo no he sido... lo mio no es magia de Freljord..."

"Perdona si lo dudo..." - comentó mientras sacaba una flecha - "Tras tu alianza con la bruja"

"Haces amigos y te tachan de..."

La arquera efectuó un Disparo del Halcón, que dejó la zona con suficiente brillo para una retirada, pues no entendía qué estaba pasando.

"Arrggg... se me ha metido brillo en los ojos... el ojo..."

"Por cosas como esta mi máquina tiene protecciones"

"Lo que sea... esto cuenta como victoria"

"¿Victoria? Yo más bien diría empate"

"Tecnicismos... aunque me pregunto quién frenó la flecha... definitivamente fue obra de alguien que manejara magia de Freljord"

"Magia de Freljord... si es de hielo conozco a..."

En ese momento los dos yordles vieron a Taliyah y Rammus, quienes habían estado presentes toda la batalla... y Taliyah tenía cierta magia invernal...


	128. Frente a la reina

Taliyah y Rammus habían presenciado una pelea en las afueras del Instituto de Guerra. Por un lado Rumble y Veigar, por el otro Ashe (la Arquera del Hielo).

Ahora mismo los cuatro se encuentran reunidos en el mismo sitio, aunque ahora también está Lissandra. Contactada por el Maestro del Mal.

"Entonces... ¿frenó una flecha de Ashe?"

"Eso creemos, es la única que parece usar magia relacionada con la nieve"

"Pero... no es lo mismo mover algo de nieve que una flecha de hielo" 

"Mmm..."

La propia Taliyah estaba convencida de que sus habilidades no llegaban tan lejos.

"Quizás os estéis equivocando" - comentó el armadurillo

"Rammus, ¿sabes cuántas veces me ha alcanzado esa flecha?"

"Emm... ¿muchas?"

"Exacto, así que no me digas..."

"¡Callaos de una vez!" - gritó la bruja del hielo

Ciertamente su presencia generaba cierta intimidación en algunos campeones. En este caso concreto Taliyah y Rumble, quien prefería no comentar nada.

"Esto se puede solucionar fácilmente"

"¿Vas a poner tu mano sobre su cabeza para saber el nivel de magia de Freljord que hay dentro de ella?" - preguntó el yordle azulado

"Claro que no, despojo humano, ¿dónde has oído eso?"

"Emm... en una serie de televisión..."

"Eh, yo también la he visto" - añadió Rammus

"¡Silencio! ¡Solo estáis molestando!"

La hechicera gélida alzó su brazo para lanzar dos trozos de escarcha con su magia, uno más oscuro que el otro. Cada uno impactó en un árbol.

"Niña, intenta moverlos"

"¿Moverlos? Supongo que será igual que con las piedras..."

"¿Comparas el poder del frío invernal con unas piedras?"

"Bueno, geometricamente pueden ser parecidas en muchos aspec..."

Antes de terminar la frase una ráfaga de hielo le cerró la boca al yordle mecánico.

La tejedora de piedras observó el trozo de escarcha más claro e intentó moverlo, concentrándose todo lo que puedo.

"Pon más determinación"

"Eso... intento..." 

"¡Pues no lo parece!"

Y finalmente, tras casi un minuto entero, pareció tambalearse un centímetro.

"Ufff... uf... no puedo más..."

"Parece que sí que tiene cierta habilidad"

"¿Ves? Mujer de poca fe"

Una ráfaga similar a la utilizada antes fue a parar a Rammus, quien acabó inmovilizado contra un árbol. Situación que le resultaba familiar.

"Vaya... otra vez esa sensación de estar medianamente incómodo..."

"Creo que deberías callarte de una vez" - le dijo Veigar

"Niña, intenta mover ahora la escarcha más oscura"

"¿La oscura? De acuerdo..."

La joven de Shurima intentó moverlo al igual que el otro, pero pasó más de el doble de tiempo y no parecía reaccionar en absoluto.

"No puedo... y ya hace frío..."

"Deberíamos irnos ya, es tarde también" - comentó el hechicero - "Lissandra, ¿opinión?"

"Niña, ¿has estado en Freljord alguna vez?"

"¿En Freljord? Bueno... estuve un tiempo antes de regresar a Shurima... y luego a Piltover"

"La niña maneja cierta magia elemental, quizás por eso pueda manejar algo la nieve"

"¿Podría mejorar con el tiempo?"

"No parece que pueda manejar el hielo oscuro, pero el hielo normal... depende..."

"Antfs pfrf fnf flfchf fnfmf"

"Rumble dice que antes paró una flecha enorme" - tradujo Rammus

"Ashe puede controlar el poder de su Flecha Mágica, seguramente usó una de bajo poder"

"Eso es... ¿bueno?"

"Si lo quieres mirar así... podrías a lo mucho... en treinta años... tormentas de nieve"

La idea de la tormenta no parecía motivar a Taliyah... pero eso de que podría mejorar sí que le hacía cierta ilusión.


	129. La mirada del mal

La Navidad ya se había marchado, pero el frío aún seguía presente y Elise era muy susceptible con el frío, al igual que su amiga Cassiopeia. 

Es por eso mismo que la Reina Araña solía quedarse en el interior del Instituto de Guerra en compañía de Kog'Maw, el estomago del Vacío.

"Estabas muy mono vestidito de ciervo"

"No me gustaba..."

"Jeje... supongo que todos tenemos pud... pudor en algún momento"

"No creo que te avergüences... tanto..."

Cuando Elise pensaba en vergüenza su equipo era lo primero en venirle a la mente.

"No estés tan seguro"

"Elise, ¿crees que parará de nevar?"

"Probablemente siga hasta mañana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"De aquí al Bosque Retorcido hay un camino... cami... camino largo..." - dijo antes de frenarse un poco - "Y eres susceptible al frío..."

"Oh, Koggy... no te preocupes, tengo una habitación aquí por si acaso"

"Se me... me había olvidado..."

"Puedes acompañarme a ella si quieres..." - le dijo mientras le tocaba la barbilla

"Yo... yo..."

La conversación se interrumpió cuando la ventana más cercana se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar un viento gélido, propio de la nevada.

"Maldita ventana..."

"El tempo... temporal es bastante malo..."

"Deberían asegurarse de cerrar estas..."

Repentinamente una mano agarró del cuello a la araña y la lanzó con gran fuerza contra la fría nieve. Kog'Maw se apresuró a la ventana...

Y allí observó la azulada figura de Kayn, justo enfrente de la Noxiana.

"Arrgg... serás..."

"Hola de nuevo, Elise... ¿todo bien?"

"¿Kayn? Arrg... ¿cómo te atrev..."

"Tengo poder... una guadaña... solo me falta veros muertos..."

_Degollala, quiero ver cuanta sangre sale de su cabeza al levantarla..._

"Creí que habrías escarmentado tras... darte una paliza..."

"Tal vez me confiara, pero seguís siendo el tronco de madera... que cortar por la mitad..." - dijo mientras le miraba fijamente

En su forma azulada el asesino no tenía iris o pupilas, solo se veían sus ojos blancos.

"Aunque no os he visto en la grieta... o el abismo..."

"Hemos estado ocupados"

"Bueno... por eso he decidido ir a por vosotros..."

El asesino se lanzó a por ella, quien desplegó sus patas de araña para intentar atacarle antes de que llegara. También lanzó sus telas de araña, sin mucho éxito.

En cuanto llegó a ella se colocó a sus espaldas y le dio una fuerte patada.

"Eres rápida... pero una sombra lo es más..."

"Déjate de... tonterías ninjas..." - dijo levantandose

"Demasiado orgullosa, ¿con qué esperar hacerme frente?"

Y un tremendo chorreón de ácido golpeó el pecho del humano. No hace falta decir que el daño que le provocó le hizo gritar de dolor.

"¡Aaaarrgghhhh!"

"Su... suelta la guadaña..." - le advirtió Kog'Maw

"Maldito... bicho de (bababui)..."

"No le hables así a Koggy..." 

Elise alzó sus brazos, dando orden a algunas de sus arañas para ir contra él. Debido al frío eran muy pocas, solamente tres, y fueron rebanadas fácilmente.

Kayn luego usó sus Pasos en la Sombra para pasar por debajo de ella y llegar hasta Kog'Maw.

"Hola... bola de vómito..."

"Ho... hola...."

La Guadaña de la Sombra lo lanzó contra el suelo para luego descender y señalarlo con su arma.

"Vosotros dos no habéis podido conmigo"

"Entonces me figuro que con nosotros aquí tu tampoco podrás"

_Emm... Kayn... ¿quienes son esos?_

"Vaya... sangre nueva..."

Poppy apareció en compañía de Bardo, acercándose a él de forma amenazante.


	130. Inalterable

Elise y Kog'Maw estaban pasando algo de tiempo mientras amainaba una tormenta de nieve, al menos hasta que fueron atacados por Kayn.

El asesino Noxiano pretendía acabar con la vida de la pareja, que pudo defenderse hasta que llegaron Bardo y Poppy. La última algo desconforme con el agresor.

"¿Quién es este tipo?"

"¿Yo?" - preguntó a un par de pasos de ella - "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Poppy, y esos de ahí son mis compañeros"

"¿Compañeros? Vuestro grupo de bichos raros aumenta"

"No soy un bicho, soy una yordle" - dijo muy seria

_¿Está intentando ser graciosa? Si es así mátala..._

"¿Por qué brillas de color azul?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¡Poppy! ¡Ten cuidado con él!"

"¿Por qué debería..."

Kayn usó su Paso por la Sombra, hundiéndose en el propio suelo para usar su táctica de colocarse tras su oponente y atacar.

La yordle le perdió de vista, pero pudo deducir de donde saldría.

"¡Muere por la guadaña!"

"......."

Sin embargo el escudo de la yordle logró desviar la cuchilla y golpearle en el rostro con el puño. Esto no pareció causar gran daño en Kayn.

El asesino retiró su puño y le dio una patada en el estomago que la campeona notó poco.

"¿Por qué no he tas movido?"

"Mi armadura pesa demasiado para ser movida por un golpe así"

"Pero tu puedes moverte" - comentó Elise

"Claro, porque es mi armadura, tiene todo el sentido"

"¡Tu armadura no va a poder defenderte!"

El aura azul del asesino se volvió más violenta, moviéndose a una gran velocidad contra Poppy, que alzó su Entereza Inalterable.

Elise por su parte estaba ya de pie y comenzó a lanzar sus telas de araña.

"No... no... aciertas..."

"Su velocidad es bastante impresionante para un humano" 

"¡No soy un simple humano! ¡Yordle!"

"¿Mmmm?"

"¡Soy la sombra de la guadaña!"

El asesino logró colocarse frente a la campeona más bajita y golpearla en la cara con el bastón de su guadaña. Luego la utilizó nuevamente para tirarla al suelo.

El peso de la armadura redujo su movimiento.

"No puedo... moverme..."

"¿Todavía sigues consciente? ¡Y sin un rasguño!"

"Inalterable significa inalterable"

"¡¿Qué (bababui) quieres decir con eso?!"

Kayn se dispuso a rebanarla, pero su mano fue alcanzada por un proyectil de ácido por parte de Kog'Maw. La otra mano fue envuelta por una teleraña de Elise.

La Reina Araña se lanzó contra él con sus patas extendidas. Pero el enemigo, cansado de tantas molestias, tiró de la red y golpeó a su contrincante en el estómago.

"Sois rápidos... letales... duraderos... pero no sois nada..."

"¿Por qué habla tanto?" - preguntó Poppy

"¡Cállate! Arff..."

_¡Mátala de una vez! ¡Estoy harto de ella!_

"Arff... arf..."

_¡Rematalos a todos! ¡Que sufran!_

Pero algo perturbó el momento de ira de Kayn, era una especie de leve brillo que no había notado por todo el ajetreo.

Bardo también estaba presente, señalandole con un pequeño orbe de energía dorada.

"El hechizo... de Zhonyas..."

"¿Por qué no lo ha lanzado ya?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"......."

"Te está dejando ir"

"¿Qué dice la enana del diablo?"

"No soy del diablo, soy de Demacia"

"¡No seas tan imbécil!" - gritó el asesino muy alterado

"......."

El orbe de energía se veía cada vez más grande, estaba por lanzarlo en su contra y probablemente ellos escaparían.

Apretó los dientes y usó su Paso de las Sombras para irse. Esto solo le retrasaría...


	131. Daño interno

Los poderes cósmicos de Bardo y la resistencia de varios campeones lograron la retirada de Kayn, quien entró en conflicto con intenciones asesinas.

Ahora mismo Elise, Kog'Maw y Poppy se encuentran con Bardo en el interior del Instituto de Guerra, recuperándose de sus heridas.

"Ese tipo era realmente rápido" - comentó Poppy

"Sí... no te imaginas cuanto..."

"Es muy... muy... muy rápido"

"Tiene una forma peculiar de saludaros, ¿no?"

"Poppy, no quería saludarnos, quería matarnos"

"Eso es malo" - dijo en seco - "¿Por qué quiere mataros?"

"Un poco de manía de Shurima... Oscuros... afán de protagonismo... es una larga historia" - le comentó la Reina Araña

"Al menos has... has podido retenerle"

"No, realmente he tenido algo de suerte"

"¿Suerte?" - repitió Kog'Maw confuso

"Era increíblemente rápido y si no acertó a mi cuello fue porque estaba cegado por la ira"

"Realmente nuestra mejor baza siempre ha sido Bardo"

Efectivamente Bardo y sus poderes servían para frenarle. Ahora mismo el ente cósmico estaba acompañado por algunos Meeps, observando los exteriores en silencio.

Mientras tanto Kayn estaba en la azotea, ya era de noche y simplemente reflexionaba.

"No... no ha sido culpa mía..."

_¡Claro que lo ha sido! ¡Tendrías que haberme dejado a mi el trabajo!_

"Sabes que la única forma de evadir a Bardo es con mi velocidad"

_¡Seguro que podría con él! Te recuerdo que soy un Oscuro, no hay luz que me derribe..._

"Creo que eso es debatible, compañero..."

_Nada de debatible, sigues cometiendo el error humano y eso te ha llevado a ser humillado... no una sino ya dos veces..._

"He intentado ir por separado, pero siempre están juntos como lapas..."

El asesino pensó cómo poseía una gran ventaja en combate individual e incluso por parejas, pero contra cuatro... incluso él tenía límites...

"Buscaré una forma de derrotarles..."

 _Emm... Kayn..._.

"Esa humillación será la última..."

_Kayn... crío..._

"¿Qué quieres Rhaast?"

_¿A qué vienen todos los cuervos?_

"¿Cuervos? ¿Qué cuerv..."

No se veía exactamente con la oscuridad, pero en la azotea se encontraban bastantes cuervos. Todos mirando fijamente al campeón de la guadaña.

"Entiendo cómo te sientes..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Maestro Zed?"

"Yo no soy Zed..."

De las sombras apareció una especie de ser delgado, similar a un espantapájaros, con una guadaña en una de sus manos.

"Emm... me suenas de algo, pero no te conozco"

"Mi nombre es Fiddlesticks, el mensajero del miedo..."

"¿Como Nocturne?"

"No... yo no requiero de sueños... y sé cómo te sientes respecto a esa humillación..."

El asesino se quedó en silencio, viendo cómo poco a poco se iluminaban sus ojos en la oscuridad con un color verde azulado.

"Derrotado... por un yordle... no una sino tres veces... y sin poder reclamar una venganza por petición del carcelero..."

_Eso suena francamente mal..._

"Siendo derrotado por la Venganza... pero aún así... el miedo sigue existiendo y yo con él... y con eso sí puedes vencerles..."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo dices que puedo vencerles?"

"Sigue atacándoles divididos... explota sus miedos y entonces... ellos caerán..."

"¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Qué ganas tú?"

"Lulu... Viktor... Vi... Taliyah... ese odioso Veigar... he visto los miedos de muchos campeones, pero hay uno... en especial..."

"Y se trata de alguien de ese grupo..."

"No quiero meterme en más problemas con Thresh o con Viktor... pero hay uno... que se me escapó una vez..."

Kayn simplemente sonrió ante tal propuesta.


	132. Pelo de tierra

Por lo general el equipo de Taliyah suele frecuentar la Grieta del Invocador y el Abismo de los Lamentos. Pero hoy la mayoría tardaba más en llegar.

Así que Lux y Taliyah decidieron probar suerte en el Bosque Retorcido... algo que no fue muy buena idea. Sus enemigos eran Bolivear, Lee Sin...

"Vaya... sí que... corre... arff..."

"Ponte firme, Taliyah, te cansas con mucha facilidad"

"Lux... lo mio es la magia... no el combate cuerpo a cuerpo..."

"Te estás volviendo muy cómoda, así solo cogerás peso"

"Lux... no es el momento..."

"¡Grgrraaauuuuuhhhh!"

Algo se oía desde el bosque, acercándose cada vez más rápido hasta que una figura de pelaje verdoso o grisáceo salió de los matorrales.

"Os he... grgr... encontrado..."

"Hola Warwick, ¿verdad que no quieres despedazarnos?"

"Sois... el enemigo... sois... la presa..."

Los ojos del animal se volvieron de un rojo brillante, amedrentando un poco a Taliyah.

"Aún así somos dos magas expertas"

"Emm... Lux"

"¿Qué pasa? Taliyah"

Frente a ese comentario la bestia humanoide desplegó sus garras mecánicas.

"Oh, cierto..."

"¡Grgrraaaaahhh!"

La maga Demaciana usó sus Enlaces de Luz, los cuales no acertaron por la enorme velocidad del hombre lobo. Taliyah tampoco acertó sus rocas.

"Niña de luz y pelo de tierra... hoy sois mi presa..."

"¡¿A quién llamas pelo de tierra?!"

"Bueno... siempre tienes algo de tierra en el pelo..."

"¡Pero mi pelo no está hecho de tierra!"

"Ya, pero es marrón y quizás lo parezca de cara a otros campeones"

"¡Grgraaaahhh!"

Esta distracción le costó a la maga de Shurima un buen daño, pues el licántropo le rasgó la ropa y pudo alcanzar a morderle el hombro.

Sus colmillos estaban clavados en ella mientras gritaba.

"¡Grgrgaaahhh!"

"¡Aaaahhhh!"

"¡Barrera Prismática!"

Una barrera repelió un poco a la criatura, que procedió a lanzarse contra la hechicera de luz. Pero en su caso fue salvada por una especie de rayo de energía mágica.

Warwick gruñó un poco al reconocer a su atacante y decidió retirarse.

"Uff... sabía que esto pasaría..."

"¡Karma! ¡Gracias por la ayuda!"

"Arrg..." - se quejaba Taliyah con una gran herida en su hombro - "Gracias..."

"Deberíais volver a la fuente y que se cure"

"Sí, ahora mismo vamos" 

"Lux... te dije que no os acercarais a Warwick... es muy agresivo"

"No nos acercamos a él" - se defendió la tejedora de piedras - "Él se acercó a nosotros"

"Puedo contener a Lee Sin, pero no estar pendiente de vosotras"

La joven brujita volteó los ojos y luego fue acompañada por Lux a la fuente. Allí su herida fue recuperada y su sangre limpiada.

"Volviendo al tema de antes..."

"Sí, creo que deberíamos ir más defensivas" - comentó Taliyah

"Lavarte a diario es importante"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

"La higiene capilar es tan importante como..."

"Lux, si mi pelo tiene tierra es porque uso magia de tierra... ¡levanto tierra!"

"Entre eso y tu forma de peinarte parece dar una impresión errónea"

"¡Solo un hombre lobo ha llegado a esa conclusión!"

Ambas regresaron a la línea inferior con relativa calma. Durante el trayecto Taliyah pareció darle vueltas a algo que la maga dijo.

"¿De verdad mi pelo se ve tan mal?"

"¿Cómo dices?" - preguntó Lux algo despistada

"Digo... que hay que trabajar la puntería contra monstruos"

"Sí, supongo que es difícil acertar si se mueven tan rápido"

La brujita pronto desechó ese pensamiento y se concentró en defender la torre.


	133. Kog'Tech

Los Emisarios de Taliyah estaban entrenando, pero no hay que olvidar que no todos podían participar, por lo que otros estaban con asuntos distintos.

En el caso de Kog'Maw se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor, junto al científico, la Linterna y Orianna. Esta última muy cerca de él.

"Debes comer menos carnes o tu organismo se desestabilizará"

"Pero... si casi todo lo que... lo que... como lo vomito..."

"Eso no es una excusa"

"Pero... pero..."

"Los nutrientes se adhieren a..."

"Orianna, ¿podrías dejar al chico? Él sabrá lo que come" - le dijo el invocador

"Según un análisis de patrones es probable que no sepa del 78% de lo que come"

"Mis... ¿mis paqué?"

"Ya está terminado" 

Viktor reveló una especie de Kog'Maw mecánico, creado con acero y algo que parecía energía rúnica. Todo controlado a distancia.

"Ese... ¿soy yo?"

"Es un androide Hextech creado a partir de tus patrones"

"Pero... ¿qué es un patro..."

"¿Puedo preguntar qué piensas hacer con esa cosa?" - preguntó la Linterna

"El Kog'Maw Hextech tiene dos fines, uno es entrenamiento..."

"Posibilidades de ser útil... bastante alto"

"¿Y el otro?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío

Una ráfaga de energía fue lanzada por la máquina contra una plancha de acero reforzado. No pudo romperla, pero sí dañarla y abollarla.

"El otro es armamento..."

"Eso... eso... no me gusta..."

"Tu ácido no es problema para la coraza reforzada con energía rúnica" - comentó mientras revisaba los planos - "Orianna, ¿te importa?"

"Si se requiere un ensayo de batalla así se..."

"No" - dijo el humano de negro - "Yo me encargo"

"¿Perdona?" - le cuestionó Viktor - "¿Qué quieres decir que tú te encargas?"

"¿No puedo hacer el intento?"

Al invocador le molestaba que el heraldo de las máquinas hubiera hecho esa... cosa... sin el consentimiento previo de Kog'Maw.

"De acuerdo, la máquina ha de ser probada, la pondré en modo no letal"

"No hace falta..."

"Cierto... no debería haber problema..."

Orianna y Kog'Maw se retiraron un poco para dejar espacio a la breve pelea. La máquina se iluminó por las runas y empezó a disparar varias "balas" de energía.

La Linterna agarró su hoz y avanzó esquivando los ataques.

"Los... los está esquivando..."

"Sí, aunque no parece poseer una velocidad superior a la media"

El encapuchado esperó a que la máquina cerrara su boca para "recargarse". Luego aprovechó para dar un gran salto y lanzar su guadaña.

Kog'Tech volvió a abrir la boca para atacar, pero la hoz fue más rápida y entró dentro de él. Luego tiró de la cadena, llevándose con él muchas de sus piezas.

"Te felicito por tus dotes de combate" - dijo Viktor

"Te recuerdo que soy el invocador de Kog'Maw... le conozco bien..."

"Yo... yo... ¿tengo metal por dentro?"

"Emm... no...."

"Sí, si que tiene" - insistió el científico - "Casi toda forma de vida tiene hierro en su corriente sanguínea, él incluido"

"Ok... de acuerdo..."

"Tu función ha superado mis expectativas" - comentó Orianna

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó algo sorprendido

"No esperé que esquivaras todos los ataques"

"Supuse que funcionaría igual que los ataques de Kog'Maw... pero al ser una máquina lo haría con menos velocidad..."

A veces a Viktor se le olvidaba, pero antes de servir como guía de ese grupo, la Linterna había sido una amenaza al nivel de Thresh.

"Orianna, remodelaremos la máquina, un soporte exo-esquelético será mejor"

"Nosotros nos vamos entonces..."

"Tu no..." - señaló al humano - "Quiero preguntarte algo..."


	134. Rueda de fuego

Los días estaban siendo bastante tranquilos en este principio de año. El equipo de Taliyah fue asediado por Kayn solo una vez y cada vez mejoraban más.

Aunque eso no quita que de vez en cuando pasen cosas... extrañas... ahora mismo Poppy, Kog'Maw y Rumble están alrededor de un Rammus en llamas.

"Rammus... tengo preguntas..."

"¿Por qué estás en llamas?" - preguntó la yordle

"Emm... es una historia curiosa..."

"Tengo que ir al taller, así que resumela"

"Brand me atacó con todas sus llamas justo cuando finalizó la... partida... pero no sé por qué sigo... ardiendo..."

El armadurillo tenía suerte de que aún quedase nieve, o hubiese quemado todo el jardín.

"¿Y no... no te duele?"

"Nah, tengo una alta resistencia mágica"

"Quizás deberías haber localizado a un mago" - comentó Poppy

"Pensé que Lux o Taliyah estará con ustedes, y queda media hora hasta que salga Veigar"

"¿Brand no ha podido ser de ayuda?"

_Déjame en paz y vete, antes de que me enfade_

"Hizo lo que pudo"

"Creo conocer a alguien que puede ayudarnos"

"¿Es un yorlde?"

"¿Es un hechicero?"

"¿Es Nocturne?"

Los campeones se giraron hacia el armadurillo en llamas.

"¿Qué? Hace tiempo que no le veo por aquí... ni yo ni los lecto..."

"Dejadlo, volveré en un minuto y cuarenta segundos"

"No creo que Rammus se mueva de aquí"

"Rammus, compañero de equipo, procura no morirte"

La heroína del martillo se marchó con determinación. Tras el tiempo más o menos clavado acabó regresando aparentemente sola.

"Poppy, ¿qué opinas de la mantequilla de cacahuete?"

"Es una abominación que Dios debería destruir" - dijo seriamente

"Pe... pero... sí está buena..."

"Kog'Maw, que sea comestible no significa que esté buena"

"Poppy, me agradaría saber tu opinión más en profundidad"

"¿Y el tema de tu cuerpo en llamas?"

"Oh, sí, tal vez eso requiera más rapidez..." - comentó tras pensarlo por un momento - "¿Encontraste a alguien?"

"Sí, a una de mis personas más cercanas"

El sonido de un aleteo se escuchó y en el cielo se pudo ver una figura blanca descender a gran velocidad. Llevabas alas metalizadas y de color dorado.

El defensor había descendido con gran orgullo.

"¡Galio! Tiempo sin verte, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Bien, ya me conoces, salvando al mundo" - dijo el titán

"Emm... ¿quién es este pavo? No me suena haberle visto"

"Su nombre es Galio" - le presentó Poppy - "Un guardián defensor de Demacia, guerrero mágico y amigo cercano mío"

"Po... po... ¿podrá ayudarnos?"

"Bueno, si solo se trata de fuego demoníaco mágico... sí"

"Eso suena demasiado específico... nah, salvale de una vez que tengo prisa"

"Rumble... no seas maleducado..."

"Rammus, ¿te importaría retroceder un poco?" - le solicitó Galio

"Claro" - dijo dos pasos hacia atrás - "¿Aquí bien?"

"Por supuesto.... ¡Vientos de Guerra venid a mí!"

La gárgola agitó sus alas y logró crear unas ráfagas de viento muy poderosas. Poco a poco el fuego que recubría a Rammus se fue extinguiendo.

"Hey, ha funcionado, ya no estoy en llamas"

"Debéis tener cuidado con recibir daño fuera de la Grieta del Invocador, podría ser peligroso"

"Ya... digamos que no vimos esto venir..."

"Galio, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a tratar este tema..."

"De nada, Poppy, sabes que por ti cualquier cosa"

La yordle miró con cierta indiferencia cómo dio un salto para emprender el vuelo. A los pocos segundos reaccionó y empezó a sangrarle la nariz.


	135. En el taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga de Rumble y Taliyah"

Rumble llevaba días sin salir del taller, había estado intentando replicar los teletransportadores que usaba Viktor, pero usando solo chatarra no avanzaba mucho.

Paralelamente Taliyah estaba acercándose por el pasillo.

_Llevas varios días sin ver a Rumble, pero solo vas a decirle que hay que ir a la grieta... el otro día os visteis y todo fue bien... solo tienes que no mencionar la Navi..._

"Rumble, ¿estás por ahí?"

"¿Mmm?"

Una especie de rayo láser cruzó por pocos centímetros de su cara.

"¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!"

"Intento hacer un cachibache de teletransporte"

"¡Eso era un rayo láser!"

"He dicho que era un intento"

_No le tires una piedra... no le tires..._

"Por cierto, jefa, ¿venías buscando algo?"

"Venía a buscarte para ir a la grieta... nos falta uno"

"Si me dejas que recoja unas cosas estoy listo"

La tejedora de piedras se sentó a la espera de que el yorlde terminase sus cosas. Rumble por su parte empezó a ordenar la mesa mientras pensaba para sus adentros.

_¡Casi le matas! ¡Si le matas... ¡la habrás matado! Hasta ahora le has hablado con tranquilidad... ella ha venido solo por... falta de personal..._

"¿Por qué no usas las otras máquinas?"

"Están diseñadas para casos especiales, esta es más para el día a día"

_¿Ves Rumble? Esto es una conversación normal, puedes tener una conversación normal con ella sin que tu pulso se acelere como lo..._

La joven le estaba mirando fijamente con un brazo apoyado en una de las mesas y su mano sosteniendo su rostro. Parecía intentar ocultar una leve sonrisa.

"Hey, Rumble, ¿qué te que... ¿Rumble?"

"......."

"Rumble, Rumble..."

La chica le acabó tirando una piedra al estómago, cosa que hizo que por fin reaccionara.

"Augh... mi estómago..."

"Te has quedado pillado por un momento"

"Estaba pensando..."

"¿En qué en algo del equipo? ¿De la máquina?"

"No... en algo más personal..."

"¿Más que tú máquina?"

_Ok, Rumble... es hacerlo ahora o... o... ¿sufrir un infarto? Venga, es tu momento..._

"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo mañana?"

"¿Cómo?"

"......"

"......."

_Ha dicho... ¡ha dicho cita! ¡¿qué demonios le digo ahora?! ¡lo ha soltado de golpe! Yo... ¿qué le digo? Debería decir que no... ¿verdad? o... pero si le digo que no... espera..._

_¡Me va a tirar una piedra! ¡Me va a tirar una piedra!_

"Yo... ¿otra vez con... lo mismo?"

"Eh, bueno, yo..."

Taliyah intentó ponerse en su actitud arisca con la que solía rechazarle, pero Rumble notó su enrojecimiento y nerviosismo.

Eso le hizo creer más que nunca que esto podría funcionar.

"Por supuesto..."

"Puede... que no me importe salir contigo... una vez... para que te calles..."

"Eso es..."

"Pero primero debes obtener permiso"

"¿Permiso?" - fuera nerviosismos, ahora el yordle estaba confuso - "¿Cómo que permiso?"

_Bien, Taliyah... has sido rápida de pensamiento... ahora puedes coger este tema y tomártelo con más calma... deja el infarto y gritar a la almohada para luego..._

"Te recuerdo que actualmente soy la ayudante de laboratorio de Viktor, por lo que requieres de su permiso"

_Vale, quizás ahí me he pasado de lista..._

"¿Hasta que punto tiene eso sentido? No estamos en el siglo..."

"¿De verdad quieres tentarlo a que te mate?"

"Ok, pedirle permiso a papá Viktor"

La velocidad con la que la piedra golpeó la cara del mecánico fue asombrosa. Parecía que el entrenamiento realmente daba sus frutos.

"Iré... en... un minuto..."


	136. ¿Rumble VS Viktor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga de Rumble y Taliyah"

En un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos Rumble logró pedirle a la brujita adolescente una cita para el día posterior. Pero en un giro aún más inesperado Taliyah aceptó.

La única pega que le puso (basada en el nerviosismo e indecisión del momento) fue que necesitaba el consentimiento de Viktor.

"Buenas, Taliyah, hoy has llegado pronto" - saludó Vi

"Hola... espera, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Hoy estaban las tías de la limpieza y debían irse los alérgicos a la humedad"

"¿Eres alérgica a la humedad?"

"Desde hoy sí... hola a ti también Rumble"

"Hola, ¿se encuentra aquí Viktor?"

"Sí, creo que estaba revisando algo... ¿para qué quieres verle?"

"Voy a pedirle permiso para salir en una cita con Taliyah"

La poli pelirrosa vio cómo el yordle pasaba a la sala de grabaciones de Viktor. Luego desvió su mirada a la joven de Shurima, poco sorprendida.

"Sabes... esto más o menos lo vi venir, salvo por un detalle"

"¿Su determinación?"

"No, su poco aprecio por la vida"

"No creo que Viktor lo ma... oh dios, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?"

El científico supremo cesó la reproducción de su documento de vídeo, apagando la computadora. Sus cámaras habían detectado al yordle.

"Buenos días, Viktor"

"Buenos días, Rumble, bienvenido a mi laboratorio"

"Sí... yo... ¿puedo tomar asiento?"

El doctor señaló una silla que había cerca de él. Rumble pensó por un momento en que pudiera ser una trampa, muchos malos de la tele usaban cocodrilos.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"¿No sabes para qué he venido? Pensé que las cáma..." 

"Por supuesto que lo sé" - dijo fríamente - "Pero quiero oírte decirlo"

"Yo... quiero que sepas... que estoy muerto de miedo..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Tengo mucho miedo... en muchos aspectos... no solo por tu voz robótica, que intimida mucho... o tus armas letales que intimidan más..."

"......."

"Pero independientemente de qué puedas hacerme físicamente... tengo miedo a que no me escuches y simplemente me rechaces..."

"......."

"Pero aún así... quiero pedirte permiso... para salir con Taliyah..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella?"

El yordle notó como el brillo de sus ojos se iban reduciendo.

"Porque... porque me gusta..."

"Justifica un poco tu respuesta..."

"Mira, no sabría decirte... pero... me he enamorado de ella... de su sonrisa, de sus pecas, de su forma de ser..."

"......."

"Así que te lo pido por favor, Viktor, solo pido una oportunidad"

"No me agradas"

"¿Eh? Bueno, eso yo..."

El científico soltó su cetro y caminó hacia él a medida que se quitaba su casco.

"Destruyes más que creas, no te tomas la ciencia en serio, tu humor me es antipático y me has ocasionado más de un problema..."

Finalmente el yordle vio su rostro dañado, su mandíbula de hierro y sus ojos cibernéticos.

"Sin embargo... si estás aquí y no te ha rechazado en un inicio... es que ella ve algo que yo no..."

"Yo... no sabría decirte..."

"Tiene miedo al igual que tu... por eso te ha traído..."

"......"

"La decisión la tomó ella... no requiere de mi permiso, es una chica lista y sabrá lo que hace..." 

Y por un momento el doctor recordó varios momentos con Vi...

El científico volvió a ponerse el casco, manteniendo su frialdad y la distancia con él.

"Sal de aquí y hablad lo que tengáis que hablar..."

"Viktor... gracias..."

El heraldo de las máquinas supo que él no le mintió. Realmente pudo notar lo aterrado que estaba, no a él... sino a su respuesta...


	137. Oportunidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga de Rumble y Taliyah"

Rumble acababa de pasar por el laboratorio de Viktor, teniendo la osadía de pedirle permiso para poder tener una cita con Taliyah.

La cosa acabó bien para el yordle, quien se marchó en compañía de la hechicera adolescente. Fue entonces que Vi pasó a la sala de computadoras.

"Estoy ocupado... ¿qué pasa?"

"Tranquilízate, tipo rudo"

"........"

"Viktor... ¿qué te ha dicho el chaval para que no te lo cargues?" 

"Los temas que haya tratado con él quedan entre los dos"

"No seas tan soso"

"Y tu no seas tan cotilla"

"Es que me intriga, siempre te ha caído mal el chaval"

"El punto determinante ha sido la propia Taliyah"

"¿Taliyah? No te entiendo del todo..."

"Obviamente la conversación la ha tenido como eje de la misma, pero..."

El heraldo de las máquinas pulsó uno de los botones de su computadora, revelando a Vi un vídeo de las pasadas Navidades.

En este se veía cómo Taliyah levantaba al yordle y le besaba, poniéndose colorada.

"Vaya, ¿quién diría que sería ella quien tomase la iniciativa?"

"Teniendo en cuenta tu influencia indirecta las posibilidades eran amplias"

"Me alegro que recuerdes nuestro primer beso" - dijo con picardía

El heraldo de las máquinas le miró fijamente por algunos segundos, aunque de una forma no maliciosa.

"Volviendo al tema... si Taliyah hizo eso es que tiene cierto interés en él"

"No me dices nada que no supiera" - comentó la oficial - "Incluso está sonrojada... cómo se nota que es una adolescente..."

"Vi... tengo algo que preguntarte..."

"¿Tu a mí? ¿Estás enfermo?"

"¿Realmente crees que he hecho lo correcto?"

"¿Lo correcto?"

La mujer se quedó pensando en la pregunta por algunos segundos, no sabía exactamente qué debería de responderle.

"Supongo, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Pienso como una máquina... mi cuerpo es casi el de una máquina... pero en estos años ha sido inevitable recuperar ciertos..."

"¿Sentimientos?" - preguntó algo más atenta

"Sí... por los Emisarios... por Taliyah... por ti... pero eso me ha hecho frágil a la inseguridad"

"........"

La policía volvió a ver la pantalla, donde la chica realmente parecía feliz en contraparte de Viktor, lleno de múltiples dudas.

"¿Crees que he hecho lo correcto al decirle que sí?"

"Has hecho bien"

"¿En qué te basas?"

"Tu y esa niña estáis muy unidos... y es obvio que le gusta ese enano azul..." - comentó con una sonrisa - "Tu les has dado una oportunidad"

"¿Una oportunidad?"

"Es obvio que ella te lo trajo... porque ella no se atrevía... y tu le ha dejado paso libre para darle la oportunidad"

"Eso suena razonable"

"Ahora le toca a ella y solo a ella... además tu ya has hecho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por esa chica"

"Eso... eso es..."

"Ahora tiene amigos... busca autosuperarse... es una chica muy inteligente... pero porque tú le diste la oportunidad de llegar a ello"

"......."

"Hiciste lo correcto en dejarle quedarse aquí..." 

"Tu razonamiento parece cierto... supongo que pase lo que pase ya depende de ella..."

"Sep, ya es una niña mayorcita"

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ante lo que creía fue un buen consejo.

"Vi... muchas gracias..."

"De nada, a veces atino con..."

"No me refiero a los consejos... aunque en eso también has aportado..."

"¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres?"

El heraldo de las máquinas se le acercó y con cuidado le cogió de la mano.

"Es gracias a ti que todo eso ha podido pasar..." - dijo mirándole con sus ojos cibernéticos - "Gracias... por darme la oportunidad..."


	138. Humanos y yordles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga de Rumble y Taliyah"

_Por lo general veo a Taliyah leer muchas novelas románticas... le agradan bastante y supongo que de forma ajena a la repetitiva trama que manejan..._

_Sin embargo... en las últimas semanas ha manifestado ciertas similitudes con los personajes de dichas novelas, cosa que ha generado mi interés._

"Linterna, ¿estás ocupado?"

"¿Mmm? Hola Orianna... estoy libre"

"Te he estado buscando"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" 

"Sí, quería preguntarte algo sobre Taliyah"

_Su rostro ha cambiado a uno más decaído, como si hubiese esperado una respuesta o propósito distintos a los previstos._

"Esta mañana Taliyah y Rumble acudieron al laboratorio"

"¿Para qué exactamente?"

"El motivo fue que Rumble le había pedido a Taliyah tener una cita y necesitaba el consentimiento de Viktor..."

"Emm... espera, ¿qué?"

"El motivo fue que Rumble le había pedido a Taliyah tener una cita y necesitaba ..."

"Eso lo he entendido, pero no me lo esperaba"

"Las probabilidades de que sucediesen eran altas, de que Rumble sobreviviese no"

"Entonces... los dos van a salir, ¿y qué pasa?"

"¿No dificulta la situación que ella sea una humana y él un yordle?"

"No veo el por qué... ¿tu sí?"

"Complexión, fisiología, estatura y especies distintas podrían dificultar una relación sentimental entre ambos, ¿o me equivoco?"

"Bueno... hay ciertas... ¿cómo dirías tú? Anomalías... pero si ambos... se atraen..."

"¿Merecen ser cazados con antorchas como en filmes antiguos?"

_La videoteca de Viktor es escasa, pero una fuente fiable en el 56% de las veces._

"Emm... no, simplemente puede que se gusten físicamente y a nivel emocional"

"A la Bola eso no le sorprende, pero a mi me parece extraño"

"Piénsalo de esta manera, la relación... sentimental... que tienen Viktor y Vi no parece posible por sus formas de pensar, ¿no?"

"Evidentemente"

"Pero por otro lado ambos se quieren a pesar del contraste"

"¿Insinúas que dicha anomalía puede darse a pesar del apartado físico?"

"Claro, solo piensa en Rammus y Fiora, Pantheon y Cassiopeia, Elise y Kog'Maw..."

"Las probabilidades de que se hubieran juntado son realmente bajas y aún así ha ocurrido" - comentó la androide - "¿Con ellos igual?"

"Bueno, hablamos de una cita... puede ir mal o bien..."

"Omitiendo el apartado físico las posibilidades superan el 50%"

"Vaya, tienes mucha fe de que Rumble no la pifie..."

"Reconsiderando... 45%"

_La Linterna me ha estado enseñando y asesorando desde que mis posibilidades de entablar un vínculo emocional con Viktor bajaron drásticamente._

_Taliyah fue quien me aconsejó solicitarle opinión y desde entonces la Bola ha notado que mi perspectiva e información acerca de las relaciones amorosas ha aumentado._

"También tengo otra duda, ¿qué quería preguntarte Viktor el otro día?"

"Oh, un simple análisis de cómo iba el equipo"

"¿Han superado ya sus expectativas?"

"No exactamente... pero siguen intentándolo"

"He de admitir que tus esfuerzos por guiarlos, aunque menores, parecen dar sus frutos a nivel táctico y de equipo"

"Emm... gracias"

_Ahora que he podido darle una dosis motivacional es cuando debo plantear la siguiente cuestión de una manera sutil..._

"¿Existe forma legal de que adquiera a Kog'Maw como mascota? Yo y la Bola"

"Creo que no... por eso de ser un... ser... vivo y pensante..."

"Los gatos son seres vivos pensantes y son mascotas"

"¿Están comparando a Kog'Maw con un gato?"

Orianna miró a la Bola y luego volvió a la conversación afirmando con la cabeza.

"De acuerdo... hablaremos de eso más tarde..."

"La Bola y yo guardaremos ese tema junto a otros pendientes"


	139. Una cita agradable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga de Rumble y Taliyah"

Hoy era el día en que Rumble tenía su tan esperada cita con Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras. El proceso para llegar a este punto fue largo y ambos lo sabían.

La joven hechicera se encontraba en los jardines del Instituto, esperando al yordle.

_Recuerda, no ponerte nerviosa o tirar piedras... actúa como si fuera otro día normal... aunque sea tu primera cita... con Rumble..._

"¡Taliyah!"

"Allá vamos..." - susurró la maga

"Me alegra saber que al final hayas venido"

"¿Creíste que no vendría?"

"¿Bromeas? todavía no me creo que estés aquí"

_No sé si lo dice en serio o a modo de broma..._

"Bueno, ¿tienes algo pensado?"

"Por supuesto, lo único que necesito es esto" - dijo mostrandole un dispositivo

"Dime que no es ese láser que casi me decapita ayer"

"No, claro que no... es una versión funcional del aparato que casi te decapita ayer"

_Me estoy replanteando tirarle una piedra e irme... ¿de verdad vale la..._

"Dijiste que era un teletransportador, ¿no? ¿vamos a ir a algún sitio?"

El yordle presionó uno de los botones del dispositivo (que solo tenía dos) y abrió un portal de color azul oscuro. La chica dudó por un momento.

"Yo ya he hecho la prueba e iba bien"

"¿Por qué será que lo dudo?"

"Venga, ¿de verdad crees que desaprovecharía mi única oportunidad en un plan fallido?"

_Bueno... eso de única..._

"Venga, confía en mi por una vez en..."

Antes de que el chico terminase su frase la joven atravesó el portal, llegando a una especie de sala enorme llena de ordenadores y mesas.

"Vaya... ¿dónde estamos?" - dijo impresionada

"Te presento la Nave Nodriza 2.0"

"¿Nave Nodriza?"

"Sí, es una nave espacial que construyeron hace unos años" - comentó mientras se acercaba a los paneles - "Me ficharon para su mantenimiento, pero la dejaron de lado"

"¿Ocurrió algún problema?"

"Arañas del espacio"

"Qué gracioso"

Obviamente la bruja desconocía que lo estaba diciendo de verdad. Aunque todo pensamiento relacionado con eso frenó de golpe.

"Espera... ¿estamos en el espacio?"

"Eres muy observadora"

Rumble accionó un botón de la computadora principal, levantando las persianas de la nave.

La vista consistía en una gran vista de algunos planetas, así como varias estrellas y constelaciones. Todo esto impresionó mucho a la hechicera.

"Son... unas vistas geniales"

"La primera vez que lo ves te quedas pasmado"

"Se ve todo tan... brillante y extenso..."

"¿Ves cómo ha merecido la pena?"

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a las ventanas, viendo por largo rato las vistas.

"Entonces... ¿esto está abandonado?"

"Sí, no suele venir nadie, las últimas personas fueron... Veigar y Lulu"

_Tiene sentido, es su mejor amigo y utiliza magia cósmica... me pregunto si también traería aquí a Tr... no, no pienses en esa..._

"¿Has traído a alguien más aquí?"

"¿En general?"

_¿Por qué he preguntado? Parezco una prota de romance adolescente hablando conmigo misma... Si Yasuo o Viktor me vieran..._

"No, nadie más"

"Entiendo... al ser una nave..."

"No, no prestan mucho atención a esto" - comentó señalando el desgaste de la pintura - "Traje a Veigar porque le encanta el espacio..."

_Oye, Rumble, ¿por qué no has traído aquí a Tristana?_

_Emm... no caí en la cuenta..._

_Esa tipa te hubiera rechazado igualmente_

"Supongo que esperaba traer a la chica adecuada"

Taliyah, que estaba muy pendiente a él, pudo mantener la compostura y no ruborizarse. Aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.


	140. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga de Rumble y Taliyah"

_Recientemente he estado dándole vueltas muchas a un asunto... he leído muchas novelas y mangas, he visto a Viktor convivir con Vi y también he conocido a varias parejas..._

_Pero hay cierto chico... nunca me he enamorado, que yo recuerde... no entiendo aún cómo va eso de... enamorarse..._

"¿Y por esso hass acudido a mí?" - preguntó Cassiopeia

"Emm... sí..."

"¡¿Acasso tengo pinta de ser Evelynn?!"

"No me quedaba otra persona a quién preguntar..."

"¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Hay miless! ¡Cientass!"

"Lulu y Nami no están cuerdas... Viktor... no... Elise y Evelynn solo dirían cosas... Fiora es demasiado seria... y Orianna... Orianna no..."

"Esso ess... cierto... ¡¿pero qué te hace penssar que te ayudaría?!"

"Nuestro caso es... parecido" - afirmó Taliyah

"¿Parecido?"

La joven se quedó en silencio, se notaba que solo haber ido a verla le había costado mucho esfuerzo. Aún se veía sonrojada y tímida. 

"Tu siempre llamas a Pantheon estúpido... aún así acabaste con él..."

"Ssí... esso fue... inessperado..."

"Yo... hay un chico que no me dejaba en paz... y es muy cabezahueca..."

"Puess ahuyentale con una piedra"

"Emm... el tema es que siempre intenta invitarme a salir... y... al final tuve una cita con él..."

"¿Y cómo ess el niñato?"

"Es muy pesado y a veces me enfado bastante con él, pero... hace poco dijo algo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza..."

La lamia se quedó en silenció, esperando a que siguiera hablando.

"Muchas veces ha dicho que le gusto, pero... dijo que estaba enamorado... de mí..."

"¿Y tu lo esstáss de él?"

"Ese es el punto, no lo sé... puede que... me guste, pero... no sé si me gusta en ese sentido... es... raro"

"Dioss... ahora entiendo la ssimilitud..."

"¡Sabía que no estaba loca! ¡Tu también eras como una adolescente!"

"¿Quieress gritar de dolor?"

"Perdón... me callo..."

"Realmente... no ssé cómo tratar esste tema ssin..."

Taliyah no tenía buena cara, parecía estar muy confundida y avergonzada con todo el asunto.

"Mira, lo mio con Pantheon ess disstinto"

"¿Distinto en qué?"

"Yo no ssoy una humana completa, ssoy una lamia... y a Pantheon..."

"Bueno, a él no parece importarle que sea humana o mi aspecto..."

"Esso ess muy possiti... esspera, ¿quién es el chico?"

"Emmm... es... Rmme...."

"¿Quién? Habla claro"

"Es... Rummmer...."

"O hablass de una vez o te convierto en..."

"Es Rumble, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Oh... ssí... ssupongo que sson igual de esstúpidoss..."

Llegados a este punto la joven se dio cuenta de que realmente estaban hablando sobre Rumble, sobre el estúpido de Rumble... 

"Mira... ¿cuándo te empezó a gusstar?"

"No sé... creo que fue una vez peleando con unas arañas..."

"¿Arañass? No... no me fasstidiess..."

"Ocurrió algo y... pensé que tal vez no volvería a ser él mismo... pero cuando se recuperó y volvió... me sentí muy feliz..."

La mujer serpiente no pudo evitar recordar su estancia en Noxus con Pantheon y Thresh. Eso le ayudó un poco a ponerse en su lugar.

"Esstar enamorada ess... te gussta esstar con essa persona... aunque no lo admitass... le encuentrass mono... y tieness miedo... miedo a qué puede passar"

"Vaya... eso es... inesperado..."

"Y como sse lo digass a Elisse tu funeral sserá inessperado..."

"También... todo es muy vergonzoso..."

"Esstar enamorada provoca vergüenza... en mi casso no"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué hacías?"

"Le arañaba con fuerza loss ojoss hassta que ssangrasse"

Entre eso y las piedras... sí, eran algo parecidas en ciertos aspectos...


	141. Víctimas

_Víctimas... mis víctimas... todos esos invocadores con sueños de los que alimentarme... sueños que corromper... sueños que... despedazar..._

_Y sin embargo, me debo conformar con aquel ingenuo que pase cerca de esta habitación... todo por culpa de esa maldita maga de la luz... pero yo... soy Nocturne..._

_Yo soy la Pesadilla Viviente, yo soy el grito agónico dentro de cada subconsciente... yo soy el que va a acabar con esa (bababui)... he canalizado el poder que me queda en una maldición... y finalmente... seré... libre..._

"Buenas tardes, Noctu..."

"........"

"¿Ocurre algo? Parece calla..."

El espectro de negro miró a Lux directamente, transmitiendo la mayor cantidad de pesadillas juntas que jamás había creado antes... y que pareció no afectarle.

No podía creerlo, era como si todo su poder en conjunto... no le hubiese hecho nada en absoluto...

"Qué... qué demon..."

"Nocturne, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Co... ¿Cómo te mantienes en pie?"

"Bueno, para soportar todo un día solo necesito un desayuno equilibrado y..."

"Rubia tonta..."

"Nocturne, ¿tienes estudios?"

"Soy un fantasma creado como manifestación de las pesadillas... obviamente no"

"Entonces el tontito eres tú, no yo"

_Me saca de quicio... quiero destriparla y decapitarla mientras sonríe con su estúpida cara..._

"Nocturne, sé que paso poco tiempo contigo"

"Demasiado, diría yo..."

"Pero la única forma de que seas libre es siendo un mejor ciudadano"

"Soy un fantasma..."

"Pregunté a Elise, pero ni siquiera ella sabe acerca de dónde provienes"

_Eso me recuerda a mis inicios de caza... muchos no creían en mi existencia y cuando un simple mortal se moría mientras dormía lo adjudicaban a una enfermedad..._

"Yo soy una Pesadilla... la Pesadilla Viviente..."

"Eso ya me lo has conta..."

"Siempre he vivido en los sueños... siempre he sido una pesadilla, fruto de una mente irracional... cuya muerte me permitió entrar a este mundo..."

"Oh, qué interesante..."

"Cuantos pueblos y familias fueron masacrados ante mi... en segundos acabé con todo soñador que hubiese por delante..."

"Pero creí que solo ibas por los invocadores..."

"Por supuesto... por culpa de... Ryze..."

En un breve recuerdo el fantasma con cuchillas recordó un encuentro con el hechicero, que logró bloquearle el tiempo suficiente para atarlo a un Nexo.

"Así que fue Ryze quien te atrapó aquí, eh..."

"Fui atrapado... no sabían que hacer conmigo... ¿qué crees que pasaría si me matasen?"

"¿Fuera de la Grieta? Pues sería una muerte permanente"

"Para mi cuerpo físico... más aún sigo siendo una pesadilla... yo vivo eternamente..."

"Y entonces los invocadores..."

"Me usaban para sus peleitas... hasta que el Rey Arruinado me llamó para servir a las Islas de las Sombras, liberándome de ellos..."

Nocturne podía sentir de nuevo cómo era el rebanar los cuerpos de sus enemigos.

"Aunque asociándome al Instituto... puedo afectar a sus subconscientes..."

"¿Afectar a sus subconscientes?"

"Puedo matar... más también puedo privar de su cordura..."

"........."

Parecía que ese comentario verdaderamente le llegó a la brujta rubia.

"¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?" - cambió de pregunta

"He estado muy liada con el equipo de Taliyah y no he podido dedicarte tiempo, así que he pensado que podría conocerte un poco mejor"

"Para un historial mío mejor ve a hablar con el sepulturero"

"No te pongas así, es la primera vez que te veo hablar tanto... tu rehabilitación está en marcha..."

_Hacerme recordar mi pasada época de preso... cuando lo estoy nuevamente por su culpa... debería estar... muerta... ¡¿por qué mi poder no funciona?! ¡Soy Nocturne!_

"Bueno, Nocturne, solo tenía un breve descanso" - le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta - "Ahora me toca entrenar con Bardo..."

La joven Demaciana se despidió y caminó por los pasillos, con sus iris celeste cambiando a una violeta por algunos segundos.


	142. La invocadora

Tras su encuentro más reciente con Nocturne, la joven Luxanna estaba sola en su mesa habitual de la cafetería a la espera de que Bardo, Elise y Kog'Maw llegasen.

Poppy se encontraba en Demacia, tampoco tenía idea de donde estaban Taliyah y Rumble... no veía a Rammus por ningún...

"Disculpa... ¿está ocupada la mesa?"

"Emm, bueno, estoy esperando a unos amigos, pero me iré cuando lleguen"

"No quiero molestar, me iré a otra..."

"No, siéntate si quieres, no me importa"

La mujer era una invocadora, con el rostro algo oculto por su túnica purpura, su piel era muy blanquecina y llevaba un café entre sus manos.

"¿Tu también tomas café?"

"No, a mi no me sienta bien, prefiero el té"

"Tu eres... una campeona ¿verdad? Me suena tu cara"

"Sí, soy una campeones, mi nombre es Luxanna, Luxanna Crownguard"

"Tu no... ¿fuiste la que causó problemas en Demacia hace un tiempo?"

Lux no pudo evitar sentir un hormigueo incomodo ante los recuerdos de esos eventos, cuando liberó al peligroso Sylas y casi desmorona su propio reino.

Sin embargo ella mantuvo la compostura y su sonrisa.

"Todos tenemos un mal día"

"Y ese debió de ser muy caótico, es admirable verte con una sonrisa tan amplia"

"Bueno... supongo que con tiempo uno puede superarlo todo"

"¿Demacia también puede?"

"Los... Demacianos somos gente fuerte... en varios sentidos"

"Eso suena bien"

"Gracias, ¿es acaso Demacia un tema que te interesa?"

"Podría decirse que sí... lo sigo muy de cerca... me fascina..."

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Pues... no demasiado que contar, decidí explorar mis habilidades alejadas del tonto de mi hermano y... aquí estoy"

"Hermanos, eh, yo también tengo un hermanito"

"¿Y cómo te llevas con él?"

"Muy bien, aunque... últimamente no hablamos demasiado..."

"Oh, claro, por lo de Demacia supongo..."

"Sí... ¿Conoces a un invocador que se hace llamar la Linterna? Es un amigo mío"

"Sí, lo conozco, no pasa muy desapercibido"

"Bueno, como la mayoría de los campeones"

"Que humilde tratarlo de campeón" - comentó algo arisca

"Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido sus habilidades son bastante notables... y creo que ya es como parte del equipo"

"Oh, que... gentil... eres... ¿no?"

"¿Tu crees? Por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?"

"......."

"......."

"Mi nombre... mi nombre es..."

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Elise y Kog'Maw aparecieron en la cafetería, acercándose al tipo de la barra. Bardo también estaba con ellos.

"Hey, ¿Lux está por aquí?"

"Sí, lleva ahí un rato sola, tomando su té"

"Lux sola y en silencio... igual deberíamos dejarla aquí más tiempo..."

"Taliyah pi... pi... pidió que entrena.. entrenara con..." - el ser del Vacío vomitó una botella de agua - "Bardo..."

"Koggy, recógelo cielo, yo voy a hablar con peinadito de oro"

La Reina Araña se tomó su tiempo, viendo a la chica absorta. Parecía que solo observaba su taza de té, pensando en algo.

"Lux, ¿has estado esperando mucho?"

"Eh... ¡Elise! No, no te preocupes, he estado matando el tiempo con una chiquilla"

"¿Con una chiquilla?"

"Sí, acaba de irse hace unos segundos... ¿lista para el entrenamiento?"

"Emm... sí, claro, lo que sea..."

"Bien, vamos a brillar un poco" - dijo con energía

Conforme el grupo se marchaba, a figura de una invocadora observaba a la tropa alejarse.

"Está bien que por fin hayamos podido hablar... Luxanna Crownguard..."


	143. Lux VS Bardo

Tras un par conversaciones muy inusuales, la hechicera de la luz (Lux) estaba a las afueras del Instituto de Guerra junto con Bardo, Kog'Maw y Elise.

Ella y el caminante cósmico están preparados para un pequeño entrenamiento. 

"¿Y por... por... por qué solo ellos dos pelean?"

"Verás, Bardo emplea en su mayoría energía cósmica" - explicó Elise - "Si se tiene que entrenar con alguien del equipo..."

"¡Ahí es donde entra mi magia de luz!"

"Podríamos decir que es lo más parecido..."

"Suena... a algo bien pensado..."

"Sí, Taliyah tuvo una buena idea, ¿dónde se habrá metido hoy?"

"Quizás esté ocupada..."

Bardo espero a que su oponente se pusiese en su posición. Por lo general le daba un poco igual todo esto del entrenamiento, no era nada muy relevante...

Pero no estaba demás comprobar el poder de Lux, una hechicera de luz experimentada.

"Tengo ganas de ver cómo le da una paliza a esa niñita..."

"Y digo yo... ¿quién empieza?"

"Seguramente Bar..."

Para sorpresa de la araña, fue Lux quien lanzó el primer ataque, que consistió en su Singularidad Brillante. Un orbe de luz que estando cerca de su adversario explotó.

Bardo dio un pequeño salto para evitar el daño, pero la chica concentró su Iluminación para que los rastros de luz se direccionaran contra él.

El ataque era algo débil, por lo que Bardo pudo romperla con sus Cadenas Cósmicas.

"Vaya despliegue de... habilidades..."

"Sí, noto a Lux demasiado motivada, ¿no?"

"¿Tu crees?"

"Le noto más seria que de costumbre"

El guardián errante también notó algo raro en Lux, necesitaba acercarse a ella un poco más.

Extendió sus manos para crear dos Periplos Mágicos y luego estrelló una de sus campanas mágicas contra el suelo, generando un destello de luz mágica.

"Eso no te funcionar..."

Por muy rápida que fuese la Demaciana, su enemigo ya se había metido en uno de los dos portales. Rastreo el primer indicio de exceso de luz y atacó al de la derecha.

"¿Crees que le habrá dado... ¿Elise?"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Te veo muy concentrada..."

"Sí, supongo que... es interesante..."

Una Chispa Final de Lux destruyó el Periplo Mágico de la derecha, del que salió el exceso de luz, revelado como un puñado de...

"¡Meeeps!"

"¡Meeeeps!"

"¡Meee! ¡Meeeep!"

"Emm... ¿Meeps?" - se sorprendió la hechicera, saliendo de su concentración

Bardo había salido del portal izquierdo y con el puño a escasos centímetros de la cara de Lux. Se detuvo cuando vio que sus iris volvieron de morados a celestes.

"Emm... perdí, jejje" - sonrió torpemente

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Sí, sí, me habéis derrotado, poderosos Meeps"

"......."

"Lo has hecho muy bien..."

"Gracias, Kog'Maw, aunque... tampoco es para tanto"

"Usas... usas... usaste la luz muy bien..."

Elise siguió cruzada de brazos, algo extrañada por la pelea. Por lo general ella era más parlanchina y pesada, no tan estratega.

"Elise, ¿te ocurre algo?"

"Pensando en mis cosas"

"Jo, que mala" - dijo en tono de broma - "No me prestas atención"

"Bastante con que te hablo"

"No seas tan mala"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Bardo y los Meeps regresaron con el equipo, sin decir nada para variar, solo observando cómo se seguía desarrollando todo.

"Por cierto, ¿alguno sabe dónde está Rammus?"

"Dijo algo de una cita..." - comentó Kog'Maw

"Oh, que agradable..."

"O de una potencial agonía"

"Oh, que... ¿has dicho potencial agonía?"


	144. Té y pastas

Taliyah y Rumble se encontraban en el espacio. Poppy estaba haciendo cosas de Demacianos en Demacia y el resto observaba una pelea, Bardo contra Lux.

Pero mientras la mayoría estaba con sus historias alocadas, Rammus ha hecho algo más mundano. Ha ido a junto a Fiora a conocer a su madre.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres conocerla?"

"Claro, creo que es lo propio tras... dos años"

"Puede que tengas razón"

"Lo que me extraña es que viva aquí en lugar de la Casa Laurent"

"Nunca ha sido una mujer de lujos..."

La mujer avisó de su llegada y cuando entró en casa de su madre se encontró a una mujer mayor, una mesa preparada con té y pastas.

"Fiora, querida, ya estabas tardando"

"Madre... buenas tardes... he decidido traer a alguien para que lo conozcas"

"¿Alguien para que conozca? ¿No será alguna amiga?"

"........" - negó con la cabeza

"¿Quizás ese noviete tuyo del que tanto hablas?"

Fiora dio un paso firma a la derecha, momento en que el armadurillo entró en la casa, levantando su mano y saludándola.

"Hola, señora Laurent"

"Oh... tu... tu..."

La guerrera de Demacia esperaba la reacción de su madre, que si bien había oído hablar de su físico, era la primera vez que lo veía.

"Tu eres Rammus, ¿no?" - preguntó antes de darle la mano - "Un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente"

"Perdona que te lo diga, pero..."

La campeona alzó la ceja esperando a ver qué es lo que tenía que decirle.

"Te imaginaba más bajito"

"También hay quienes me imaginan excesivamente alto"

"¿Por qué no tomáis asiento?"

"Muchas gracias"

La Laurent más joven se acercó y retiró una de las sillas para sentarse. Se veía seria, aunque por dentro parecía satisfecha de que fuera bien.

"Fiora suele hablarme de ti cada vez que me visita..."

"Madre..."

"Bueno, yo soy quien pregunta... la pobre no es de muchas palabras..."

"Madre..." - repitió mirándola con seriedad

"Dime, Rammus, tu también eres un campeón del Instituto, ¿no?"

"Sí, me inscribí después de salir de Shurima y perderme"

"De Shurima... lo he supuesto porque eres un armadurillo"

"¿Sabe lo que es un armadurillo?"

"Antaño la biblioteca de la familia Laurent era bastante amplia... yo solía leer bastante" 

"No recuerdo tales libros" - comentó Fiora

"Donamos varios hace unas décadas, sobretodo los relacionados con mitología"

La mujer tomó algo de su té mientras seguía hablando con la pareja. Fiora parecía convencida de que todo iba marchando bien para su complacien...

"Dime, Rammus, ¿Fiora y tú estáis pensando ya en tener niños?"

"Cof... cof... ¿cómo dice?"

"¡Madre! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de preguntar esas cosas?!"

"Fiora, lleváis un par de años, me hago mayor y quiero nietos"

"¡Pero no hagas preguntas a traición tan de golpe! ¡Acabas de conocerlo!" 

"Siempre tomándote estás cosas de forma tan agresiva"

"¡¿Tú me dices eso?!"

"Señora Laurent..." - intervino Rammus - "Fiora y yo no hemos hablado aún de ese tema en concreto, pero cuando se dé será la primera en saberlo"

El silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos y Fiora se levantó para irse en dirección a la puerta, abriéndola y fijándose fríamente en su amante.

"Nos marchamos, ya he tenido suficiente"

"Tan orgullosa como siempre" - se rió un poco su madre

"Un placer conocerla, señora"

"Lo mismo digo, eres un caballero muy encantador, y recuerda llamar..."

"¡Rammus! ¡No le des más conversación!"

La espadachina parecía estar tremendamente enfadada, pero por dentro estaba completamente acalorada y sonrojada por la declaración de Rammus.

Su madre también parecía intuirlo, por lo que se rió brevemente antes de que se fueran.


	145. Aterrizaje oscuro

Fiora y Rammus se encontraban caminando por calles de Demacia tras haber tratado con la madre de la prestigiosa familia Laurent. Curiosa reunión.

Ahora mismo están sentados en una plaza poco concurrida buscando algo de calma.

"¿Cómo es que hay tan poca gente en esta plaza?"

"Se dice que atrajo a malos espíritus y está maldito"

"¿En serio? Eso suena a referencia del canon"

"Rammus, lamento el comportamiento de mi madre" - cambió de tema

"No sé a qué te refieres, era bastante amable"

"Ya... bueno... a veces me puede llegar a avergonzar..."

Fiora hablaba suelta, aunque manteniendo su típica compostura. Ambos parecían estar pasando un buen rato hasta que parte del sol apagó.

"¿Mmm? Qué nubes más raras"

"No son nubes, hay algo que eclipsa el sol"

"Oh, debe de ser un pájaro o quizás..."

Una figura se lanzó en pícado contra la plaza, quebrando y levantando el suelo en el aterrizaje. Sus alas se desplegaron para mostrar al oscuro Aatrox.

"¡Aatrox! ¡La Espada Darkin!"

"En realidad iba a decir Galio..."

"¡Tú! ¡Rammus el armadurillo! ¡Es hora de que consuma mi venganza! ¡Contra ti y después contra el llamado Pantheon!"

"Rammus, ¿quién es este tipo?"

"Oh, es Aatrox, una vez le abofeteé en la cara"

La energía oscura de la polilla llamó la atención de la señorita Laurent, quien se levantó y avanzó hacia el diabólico demonio.

"Lo siento, pero para llegar a él tienes que pasar sobre mí"

"¿Mmm? ¿Y quién diablos eres tú?"

"Soy Fiora Laurent, la espada de la Familia Laurent"

"¿Laurent? No me suenas, no debe de ser importan..."

En un solo movimiento Fiora desenvainó su florete y preparó su Esgrima para el combate. El demonio reconoció esto e intentó golpearle con su espada.

La Espada de los Oscuros rompió el suelo, pero no tocó a Fiora, que utilizó su Duelo Excelso para golpearle en varios puntos del brazo.

"Grgrr... eres rápida, como el maldito armadillo..."

"Te equivocas, en el combate... yo lo soy más"

"Grgrrgr... jajajaja"

Aatrox usó su Deslizamiento Oscuro para avanzar con su espada, desplegando sus alas para que no pudiera evadirle. Lejos de eso la mujer le embistió en el cuello con su arma.

Los Oscuros no podían morir tan fácilmente, pero sí sangrar y esta no fue una ocasión aislada.

"Grgrr... maldifa... pufa..."

"Eh, háblale mejor a la señorita"

"¡Calla! ¡Maldifo armadillo!"

Aún con su herida el diablo expulsó un montón de energía oscura, alcanzando su forma del Aniquilador de Mundos. 

El monstruo cargo contra Rammus, que apenas pudo esquivar la embestida.

"¿No crees que estás llevando tu odio irracional muy lejos?"

"Ggrgrrr...."

"No creo que puedas razonar con él"

"¡Grgraaaaahhh!"

Con una grotesca herida sanándose en su cuello, Aatrox se alzó y con su enorme poder agarró a Rammus por la cabeza, levantándolo.

"He derrotado a Demacianos... matado a aspectos... y fui humillado por ti..."

"Eso no fue tan..."

"¡Por última vez! ¡Silencio!"

Un chorreon de sangre salpicó los rostros tanto de Rammus como de Aatrox. No era de su cuello, ahora sanado, sino de su brazo.

En un movimiento combinando su Duelo Excelso, Esgrima y Baile del Duelista, Fiora había logrado cortarle al Oscuro la mano con la que lo sujetaba.

"Buen movimiento, Fiora"

"Ese tipo habla demasiado para ser un demonio"

"Oh... no vais a salir vivos..."

Los tres sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por varios soldados Demacianos.


	146. Interrogatorio en Demacia

La pequeña plaza donde se encontraban Fiora y Rammus estaba rodeada por soldados de Demacia que vigilaban que nadie se acercase.

En el centro estaba la pareja junto con Kayle (campeona de la justicia), quien pedía explicaciones por el alboroto y jaleo ocasionado. 

"Entonces... ¿habéis estado peleando con un Darkin en una plaza pública?"

"Emm... sí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Me tiene cierto odio" - respondió Rammus

"Un darkin te tiene cierto odio..."

"Ocurrió hace unos años, puedes preguntarle a Veigar"

"Eso no suena muy verídico"

Kayle ya tuvo un encuentro con el Maestro del Mal y no es que le viese con buenos ojos.

"Pero es cierto" - irrumpió la señorita Laurent - "Fue ese impresentable quien descendió para arremeter contra nosotros"

"Si vosotros lo decís..."

"Señora Kayle" - apareció un soldado - "Tenemos problemas con la sangre del individuo..."

"¿Del individuo? ¿Qué ocurre?"

El hombre señaló la zona donde se había esparcido la sangre del Darkin. Se había evaporado y solo quedaba una mancha roja.

"¿Y a dónde decís que ha ido?"

"Dijo que estaba harto y que volvería a por mí después de volver a cargarse a Pantheon"

"¿Pantheon ha muerto?"

"Hasta donde yo sé no"

"Ejem..." - le llamó la atención Fiora - "¿Hemos terminado el interrogatorio?"

"No del todo, aún hay algo sospechoso en usted, señorita Laurent"

"¿Y de qué se trata?" - preguntó de mala manera

"Entiendo que Aatrox viniera en busca de venganza contra Rammus, ¿pero qué pintabas tú en medio de toda esta historia?"

Ambos se miraron con cierta sorpresa, su relación era algo intima y discreta. Pero por la extraña naturaleza de la misma era algo conocida. 

"Bueno, veo totalmente razonable acompañar a mi... amante"

"Seguramente estes... ¿has dicho amante?"

"Sep, somos amantes, novios, pareja..."

"Eeehh... muy gracioso, pero reíros de mi no ayudará a..."

"Va en serio" - insistió Rammus - "Llevamos saliendo un par de años"

"¿Pero cómo va a salir con un..."

Kayle pudo notar la fría mirada que la espadachina le lanzaba conforme avanzaba la frase. Esto hizo que reconsiderara esa extraña idea.

Ni siquiera preguntarse cómo demonios habían acabado juntos un armadurillo y Fiora...

"De acuerdo... os creo... yo... siento haber dudado"

"No pasa nada, es bastante comprensible"

"¿Y por qué un Darkin quiere vengarse de ti?"

"Le di un cachetazo porque se comportaba como un crío" - dijo en seco

"......."

"......."

"¿Has terminado ya con las preguntas?" 

"¿Eh? Oh, sí, ya podéis iros... supongo..."

"Por cierto, te queda bien el nuevo traje" - le levantó el pulgar Rammus

"Gracias... supongo..."

La pareja se acabó marchando, rumbo al Instituto de Guerra. A los pocos segundos también llegó Garen Crownguard, echando un vistazo a la zona.

"Kayle, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí? He venido tras enterarme del alboroto"

"Un par de campeones aparecieron y atrajeron a un Darkin"

"¿En serio? ¿Quienes eran?"

"Rammus, Fiora y Aatrox"

"Oh, dos de ellos son amigos de mi hermanita" - comentó en voz alta - "¿Has dicho Aatrox? Creo que peleé con él una vez"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Sí, creo que también intervino Rammus y... es una historia curiosa"

"Bueno, me iré al Instituto de Guerra en seguida a informar" - le comentó la guerrera - "No debería juntarse con gente tan extraña"

"Eso es un poco imposible" - dijo mientras reía

La justiciera se marchó volando, dejando a Garen y su guardia en la escena. 

La conversación hizo que Garen (que no circulaba mucho por el Instituto) echara de menos a su hermana. Quizás debía ir a verla.


	147. Reflejada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de la Confesión"

Taliyah había tenido hace un par de días una cita con Rumble y desde entonces estaba dándole vueltas. Incluso lo había consultado con Cassiopeia, que no le caía especialmente bien.

Tanto pensar en ello le había quitado parte del sueño y ahora se encontraba tumbada en su cama sin poder dormir.

"Ufff..."

"¿No puedes dormir?"

La maga abrió los ojos y se topó con Orianna, mirándola muy cerca con sus ojos brillantes.

"¡Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"¿Hay algo que te haya sobresaltado?"

"¡Tu me has sobresaltado!"

"La Bola no entiende tu razonamiento"

"¡¿Qué haces ahí quieta en la oscuridad mirándome?!"

"Exhibías un comportamiento impropio de alguien que duerme"

Un estruendo se escuchó repentinamente y la puerta del dormitorio (que se abría con un panel) se vino abajo. Vi entró muy enfadada.

"¡¿Sabéis qué hora es?! ¡¿A qué vienen esos gritos?! ¡Otra vez!"

"Ha sido culpa de Orianna..."

"Observación... tu también estás gritando"

"¡Yo sí puedo gritar! ¡Porque me habéis despertado!"

"No termino de entender tu lógica"

Tras algunos segundos Taliyah acabó sentada en la cocina con un poco de cacao caliente. Vi también estaba, algo desvelada por los gritos.

"¿Tuviste otra pesadilla tipo destino final?"

"No... esta vez no podía dormir"

"¿Problemas con tus padres?"

"No..."

"¿Problemas con el juego?"

"Emm... no..."

"¿Has matado a alguien?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!"

La joven empezó a beber un poco indignada por la acusación.

"Eliminando todo eso... emm... oh, sí, ¿qué tal la cita del otro día?"

"¡Pfffffff!"

Y en un solo segundo escupió todo el cacao en la cara de la agente de Piltover. La oficial agarró la taza y con una sola mano la estrujó hasta romperla en cientos de pedazitos.

"Así que... ¿qué tal fue?"

"Emm... pues... bien"

"¿En serio? Supongo que tus expectativas eran bajas"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" - le gruñó algo enfadada - "Realmente... creo que estuvo muy bien..."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Pues... no lo sé, francamente..."

"Ninguno de tus libros dice cómo resolver eso, eh"

"Sí lo dicen, pero... son solo libros de ficción, esto es la vida real, no una historia para adolescentes"

"Seguro que no lo es..."

"Incluso fui a hablar con Cassiopeia y..."

"¿Con Cassiopeia? ¿Por qué con Cassiopeia?"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Vale, tiene cierto sentido"

"Vi... a mi... me gusta Rumble"

La expresión de la Zaunita no cambió en absoluto, parecía que esa gran revelación era algo que había notado hace bastante tiempo.

"Emm... ¿tan evidente era?"

"¿Te digo la verdad o te miento?"

"¡Quiero morirme!" - gritó ocultando su rostro en sus brazos 

"Ni siquiera me hizo falta ver las grabaciones de Navi..."

El rostro de Taliyah se quedó pálido e inexpresivo, hasta que poco a poco se fue sonrojando más que un tomate recién cultivado.

"¡Ahora sí que quiero morirme!"

"Fuiste muy atrevida con el chavalín"

"¡No digas nada!"

"Me recordaste a mi cuando cogí a Viktor en un descuido y tuvimos nuestro primer beso" - comentó con cierta nostalgia

"¡No quiero oírlo! ¡No quiero escucharlo!"

"Adolescente... pero ya que vas a copiarme hazlo bien"

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Si te gusta ese yordle ve por él, déjate de celos tontos, de malentendidos y de discusiones... simplemente ve por él..."

Tal vez Vi tenía razón y debía ser directa por una vez. Al fin de al cabo el yordle ya había dado el primer paso pidiéndole salir, le tocaba a ella.

"Espera, ¿has dicho celos?"

"¡No he dicho nada! ¡Ahora a dormir!"


	148. Encontrarla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de la Confesión"

Rumble (la amenaza mecánica) había tenido una cita con Taliyah hace un par de días. El encuentro había ido bastante bien, pero no la había visto desde entonces.

Para matar algo el tiempo decidió acompañar a Kennen a su sesión de terapia de grupo.

"Los demás aprendices de la Orden siguen preguntándome por cómo están Akali y Shen... me atosigan a preguntas..."

"Es normal que tengan curiosidad, supongo"

"Pero yo solo quiero entrenar tranquilo..."

"Seguramente será algo eventual" - comentó Ezreal - "Renekton, ¿cómo llevas tus problemas de ira?"

"He hecho una amiga..."

"Eso es un gran avance, ¿te ayuda con la terapia?"

"No tengo ganas de matarla..."

"Genial, sigue así" - sonrió el explorador - "Hoy no ha podido venir Kog'Maw, pero... Rumble, ¿quieres participar?"

"¿Mmm? No, yo solo he venido de espectador"

"Tiene problemas con una chica y necesitaba distraerse"

"¡Kennen! ¡Cierra el pico!"

"Cálmate un poco" - le rogó Ezreal - "Nadie te obliga a nada..."

El yordle suspiró incómodamente, esto de un grupo de ayuda no era lo suyo. Aunque no paraba de darle vueltas a su reciente cita.

"Malphite, ¿qué tal la semana?"

"He oído rumores de que Mordekaiser tiene una nueva armadura... seguro que intimida más que yo..." - comentó cabizbajo

"Una armadura es una armadura, tú tienes más mérito al pelear sin una"

"Supongo..."

Tras una media hora los campeones se fueron marchando, siendo que Kennen se quedó hablando con Renekton en el pasillo.

"Rumble, ¿Kog'Maw está bien?"

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"No ha venido a las dos últimas sesiones, quiero saber si es porque está enfermo o porque se encuentra mejor"

"Conociéndole... igual es por falta de tiempo, aunque le veo mejor cara"

"Me alegra oír eso último"

"Oye, ricitos de oro" - habló el yordle - "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, aunque en unos minutos tengo que estar en la grieta"

"Será rápido... emm... ¿has estado en el espacio?"

"¿En el espacio? No, no he estado"

"Verás... conseguí una cita con la chica que me gusta y se me ocurrió llevarla al espacio... bueno, no el espacio espacio, sino una nave en el espacio..."

"Suena original"

"Y al final... pareció que iban bien las cosas"

"¿Entonces cual es tu problema?"

"Han pasado un par de días y aún no la he visto... yo... no sé cómo tratar con ella..."

"Lo mejor que podrías hacer es ir a hablar con ella directamente"

"¿Y si sale corriendo?"

"La persigues"

"¿Y si se tira por la ventana o se inmola?"

"¿De qué chica estamos hablando exactamente?"

"Déjalo... estamos en el mismo equipo, así que tarde o temprano surgirá el tema"

"Si estáis en el mismo equipo tendréis que cortarlo de raíz, a la larga puede traer malas repercusiones y problemas"

"Ya... entonces iré a buscarla... aunque tengo cierto miedo"

"¿Al rechazo?"

"Sé que suena tonto, porque tuve agallas para invitarla a salir... pero hay cierta parte mía que no puede abandonar la negatividad"

"¿Desde cuando te consideras negativo?"

"No sé, ¿desde nacimiento?"

"Y cuando intentabas ligar con Taliyah... ¿no lo eras?"

"¿Quién ha dicho que sea Taliyah?"

"Dijiste de tu equipo... puro descarte"

"Buen punto señor Jones..." - comentó entrecerrando los ojos - "Cuando intentaba ligar... no creí que fuera a funcionar..."

"Pues dale la vuelta, creerte que sí podéis funcionar"

El mecánico se quedó callado algunos segundos y luego se marchó con eso último en mente.


	149. Pasillos de instituto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de la Confesión"

Taliyah se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Instituto de Guerra. Era por la tarde y en un rato tendría que irse para el laboratorio.

Deambulaba de un lado para otro, pensando en sus cosas hasta que al girar una de las esquinas se topó con Rumble, la amenaza mecánica.

"Hey... Taliyah... tu por aquí"

"Me paso la mayoría del tiempo aquí"

"Buen punto..."

"Y... ¿qué tal el día?" - preguntó algo reservada

"Casi no encontré a nadie del equipo... así que he estado con Kennen"

"¿No sería en ese grupo de ayuda que tiene Kog'Maw?"

"No... en absoluto... ¿tu que tal?"

"Yo estuve durmiendo en enfermería"

"¿Estás enferma o algo?"

"No, pero tenía mucho sueño, apenas dormí anoche..."

"¿Eres sonámbula o tienes insomnio?"

"No, simplemente pensando en mis... tu sabes... cosas..."

Ambos parecían caminar por los pasillos sin un rumbo fijo, con un silencio que aparecía de vez en cuando y que era bastante incómodo.

"Me encontré a Yasuo esta mañana"

"El espadachín... ¿qué tal está?"

"Bien, se va a quedar un tiempo en el Instituto de Guerra"

"Genial, más raros por aquí... que ni se le ocurra unirse al equipo"

"Aunque quisiera no le dejaría, créeme..."

Taliyah no se estaba esforzando para estar a la altura de sus mentores para que uno de ellos le hiciera de niñera.

El silencio y la tensión acabaron volviendo, pero todo parecía ponerse peor cuando la pareja pasó por delante de una yordle que se paró a saludar.

"Hola Rumble, tiempo sin vernos"

"Ho... hola, Tristana..." - dijo con un tono apagado

"¿Qué tal te va todo?"

"Bien... no puedo quejarme..."

"Eso es bueno, ya casi no te veo por casa de Veigar"

"Menos tiempo libre..."

Taliyah pudo notar como el yordle se sentía algo incómodo. 

Tristana no parecía estar hablándole de mala manera y él intentaba ser todo lo social que podía, sin evitar recordar lo ocurrido hace años.

"Pues mucha suerte con tu equipo"

"Gracias, estamos intentando... ya sabes... no dar pena"

"........"

La yordle no parecía tener malas intenciones... y seguramente desconocía hasta qué punto podía llevar Rumble su ansiedad...

Pero eso no le importaba a Taliyah. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, con una cara muy rígida y algo disgustada por su mera presencia.

"No creo que deis... pena..."

"........"

"O al menos... demasiada..."

La hechicera había oído lo ocurrido con ambos e incluso tuvo aquella visión donde vio como le trataba. Simplemente le caía muy mal esa artillera.

Esta, de hecho, notó que no había saludado a la chica de Shurima.

"Emm... creo que no nos conocemos, ¿tu eres una compañera de Rumble?"

_Si te gusta ese yordle ve por él, déjate de celos tontos, de malentendidos y de discusiones... simplemente ve por él..._

"Oh... bueno, técnicamente ella es mi jef..."

"Mi nombre es Taliyah" - interrumpió con una sonrisa - "Yo soy la novia de Rumble"

"Faaa...."

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos tras aquello, incluida Tristana, quien se sorprendió por el giro tan repentino de la conversación.

"Oh... vaya... pues felicidades, no tenía ni idea..."

"Muchas gracias" - siguió sonriendo - "Mi Rumble y yo llevamos poco tiempo saliendo"

"Aaaahhh...."

"Ahora, si no te importa, tenemos algo de prisa"

"No, no... para nada..."

La tejedora de piedras cogió a Rumble de la mano y se marcharon de una forma muy natural. El mecánico no reaccionó en absoluto, aún estaba medio ido.

Tristana por su parte esbozó una ligera sonrisa y luego prosiguió su camino.


	150. Rumble y Taliyah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de la Confesión"

Tras un encontronazo con Tristana en los pasillos, nuestra dupla de protagonistas se encontraba en la amplia azotea del Instituto de Guerra.

Estaba atardeciendo y la tejedora de piedras estaba pensando en sus cosas mientras el yordle terminaba de salir del shock en el que estaba tras algunas declaraciones de la chica.

"Emm... ¿dónde estamos?"

"En la azotea, pensé que te vendría bien algo de aire"

"Buena idea... oye, eso que dijiste..."

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"¿Lo decías solo porque estaba Tristana delante o de verdad te gusto?"

La joven se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Realmente no quería pensar en sus acciones pasadas por pura vergüenza.

"Tu... me gustas"

"......."

"......."

"......."

"¡Di algo! ¡No te quedes callado!"

"¡Perdón! ¡Ha sido por la sorpresa! Yo... creo que es evidente que también me gustas..."

Y el silencio volvió a hacerse antes de que los dos respiraran tranquilos.

"Vaya peso me he quitado de encima..."

"¿Tu? El que se come la cabeza constantemente soy yo"

"Eso no te lo crees ni tu..."

"Ya... oye, ¿cómo es que te gusto?" - preguntó con curiosidad - "Quiero decir, no soy muy guapo y cualidades... pocas"

"Realmente te aprecias muy poco..."

La brujita adolescente pensó en por qué le gustaba, y obviamente habría cosas que se guardaría para ella misma, pero...

"Estás equivocado, lo que pasa es que eres tan negativo que no ves tus cualidades"

"Está bien saber que tengo"

"Y eres... eres... mono"

"¿Mono? Osea, me ves atractivo"

Taliyah se llevó su mano derecha a la cara, la vergüenza podía con ella.

"Tu también eres muy linda" - comentó el yordle - "Y también tienes... cualidades... que te hacen resaltar mucho"

"¿Así te enamoraste de mí?"

"No, eso fue a primera vista"

Los libros de la chica eran casi todo romance adolescente, pero escuchar esas cosas en vivo únicamente hacia que se enrojeciera más.

Afortunadamente el atardecer podía cubrir eso en parte.

"Entonces... ¿ahora eres mi novia?"

"Tal vez dijese eso muy a la ligera..."

"¡Eh! ¡No vale echarse atrás!"

"Es broma... sí, supongo que no tendría problemas en salir contigo..."

"Que respuesta más tsundere..."

"¡No digas eso! ¡O te tiraré una piedra!"

"¿Vas a tirarme piedras incluso cuando estamos saliendo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

La situación se tensó por un momento antes de que ambos empezaran a reír. 

Al final del día seguían siendo ellos mismos, Taliyah seguía siendo Taliyah y Rumble seguía siendo Rumble. El hecho de que se gustasen era un aliciente.

"¿Crees que el grupo se pondrá muy pesado?"

"Quitando a Elise y Lux... no creo..." - comentó el mecánico - "Quienes me dan miedo son Viktor y Yasuo..."

"No van a hacerte nada porque salgas conmigo"

"No, el problema vendrá cuando la pifie..."

"Rumble, para eso estoy yo, créeme" - le amenazó sutilmente

"¿Crees que algún día desarrollaré inmunidad a tus piedras?"

"Creo que antes de que eso pase se romperán tus huesos"

"Que cosas más bonitas me dices..." - dijo con cierto sarcasmo

"Aunque te rompa tus huesos prometo estar a tu lado"

La chica sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al yordle azulado. Este también esbozó una sonrisa y se le acercó para besarla.

A diferencia del primer beso (que fue muy inesperado), este fue más tranquilo y relajado, durando algunos segundos más.

"¿Te ha gustado?"

"Rumble, ¿en serio me estás preguntando eso?"

"Eres la primera chica a la que beso, ¿a quién quieres que le pregunte?"

"Claro... aunque... para mí tu también eres el primero..."

"Eso... ¿en serio?"

"Sí, ¿por qué te extraña tanto?"

"No sé, supongo que tu siempre has sido más sociable..."

"Rumble, mi círculo social hasta hace un año se reducía a un científico supervillano, una policía bruta y dos robots..."

"Me sigue pareciendo mucho... hablando de Viktor, se hace tarde, ¿no?"

"Sí, ha sido un día bastante duro... necesito dormir"

"Espera... ¿puede ser que durmieses poco porque no parabas de pensar en mi?"

Por un lado la hechicera se enrojeció tanto que esta vez no pudo ocultarlo. Por otro el yordle se acababa de ganar su segunda piedra.


	151. La parejita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga de la Confesión"

Tras lo ocurrido entre Taliyah y Rumble una persona pensaría que algo habría cambiado a simple vista. Sin embargo, la mañana del equipo parecía ir sin cambios.

En la cafetería se encontraban la tejedora de piedras, el yordle, Kog'Maw, Bardo y Poppy. Solo esta última estaba tomando una bebida.

"El zumo te tomate es el mejor"

"No, es el zumo de moras"

"De tomate"

"De moras" - insistió Rumble

"El de moras es demasiado empalagoso"

"Y el de tomate solo es honorifico, no es un zumo real"

"Retira eso inmediatamente"

"¿De verdad estáis discutiendo por zumo?" - se quejó Taliyah - "Es solo zumo"

"El zumo es el néctar de los dioses" - le discutió la enana

"......."

Bardo no solía beber y esa vez no fue una excepción, pero sus Meeps husmeaban por la mesa, acercándose al zumo de tomate de Poppy.

"Los Meeps también prefieren el tomate"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"A mi el tomate... me... me sienta mal..."

"Kog'Maw, ¿hay algo que te siente bien?"

"Las mariposas..."

El silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos y luego Poppy (que estaba sentada a su lado) se alejó un poco de él.

"Cambiando de tema... quizás deberíamos ir a la grieta..."

"Taliyah, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta incómoda?"

"Emm... claro, ¿qué ocurre?"

"¿Desde cuando estáis saliendo Rumble y tú?"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

El silencio volvió a hacerse por segunda vez, con el rostro de la joven tejedora de piedras bastante desconcertado por la acertada declaración.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Rumble y tú a veces os sentáis juntos, pero hoy estáis 1,3 cm más cerca de lo normal"

"¡¿Cómo demonios has llegado a ese calculo?!"

"Soy tu mejor amiga, obviamente tengo que saber esas cosas" - dijo seriamente

"Creo que esa afirmación es discutible" - dijo el yordle algo calmado

"Yo tengo una pregunta..." - interrumpió Kog'Maw - "¿De verdad sois... sois..."

"Sí, Kog'Maw... Rumble y yo estamos... saliendo..."

"¿Por qué lo dices como si te fuera la vida en ello?" - preguntó Poppy

"Porque no quiero burlas innecesarias"

"Yo no veo a Bardo burlarse"

Bardo probablemente no había estado prestando atención a esto tampoco, estaba más pendiente de los Meeps que se subían a la cabeza de Rumble.

"Pero... esa no era... no era... mi pregunta"

"¿Entonces cual era?"

"¿De verdad sois... mejores amigas?"

"Emmm... no, Kog..."

"Por supuesto que sí, eso es indudable" - dijo la yordle muy seria

"¡Poppy! ¡Apenas llevamos unas semanas siendo del mismo equipo!"

"Y así floreció nuestra amistad irrompible"

Realmente no parecía muy sorprendente el hecho de que ambos estuviesen saliendo, al menos para los miembros del grupo presente.

"Oye, estos Meeps... ¿no están muy alborotados?"

"Quizás estén... estén... felicitándote"

"¿Eso es cierto? Bardo"

"......." - se encogió de hombros

"Es lo más parecido a una respuesta que recibirás de él"

"Pues Taliyah, como tu presunta mejor amiga te deseo mucha suerte en la que probablemente es tu primera y única relación sentimental"

"Espera, ¿lo de única va porque nos ves juntos a futuro?"

"No, lo digo por tus pecas, pelo con tierra, nariz y poco pech..."

"¡Meep!"

Y Bardo tapó la boca de la yordle antes de que la tejedora de piedras encontrase una nueva diana a la que tirarle piedras.

"Quizás sí deberíamos ir a la grieta..."

"Sí... antes de que acabe matando a mi _mejor amiga_ " - dijo esto último con sarcasmo

Ante este comentario Poppy simplemente levantó su pulgar.


	152. Fuerza troll

Nuestra historia de hoy comienza en Freljord, en unas ruinas antiguas donde se encuentran Ashe, Nunu y Braum. Estos dos últimos más cercanos a la gran puerta.

La puerta evidentemente daba al exterior de las ruinas, y estaban cubiertas por el hielo provocado por el frío de Freljord.

"Rreina Ashe, ¿qué es lo que quierre ese rrufián de este sitio?"

"Un objeto antiguo, casi una reliquia..."

"¿Y tan importante es?" - preguntó Nunu - "Lo raro es que venga en persona"

"Por lo general no es peligroso, pero si vienen a por él será que Lissandra ha encontrado una forma de usarlo para sus planes"

"Grgrrr...."

"No, Willump, no es hora de comer"

"¿Y cómo es que nadie vino porr el objeto antes?"

"Por lo general hay algún soldado vigilando estas ruinas... hasta que desapareció"

"Grgrgr..."

"Willump dice que ha escuchado al..."

La pared principal (que era enorme) fue derribada y destrozada en varios trozos, levantando cierta niebla gélida. Una enorme figura aparecía tras ella.

El individuo era un troll de piel azulada y pelo morado conocido como Trundle.

"¿Mmm? Creí que no habría nadie"

"¿Un trroll?"

"No solo un troll" - advirtió levantando su maza de hielo - "Soy el Rey Troll"

"¿Grgrrrr?"

"¡Cuidado!" - gritó Ashe

El troll golpeó el suelo con su arma, provocando un temblor y levantando su Reino Helado. Braum por su parte usó su escudo para protegerse del aire gélido.

"¡Evitad que coja el objeto!"

"¡Willump! ¡Ataca!"

"¡Grgraaaahhhh!"

"¿Un yeti?"

El monstruo yeti corrió a cargar contra el guerrero troll, quien le golpeó con fuerza en la cara. Willump resistió y devolvió el golpe con el doble de fuerza.

El amigo de Nunu intentó golpearle nuevamente, pero esta vez Trundle paró el golpe con su maza y le dio un potente cabezazo.

"¡Grgraaaahhh!"

"¡Qué bruto!" - gritó el niño

"Trundle no se rinde... Trundle contraata..."

Un par de flechas se clavaron en el hombro del gigante.

"Estás en desventaja numérica, tu señora ha fracasado"

"¿Señora? ¿De qué me hablas?"

"Lissandra no obtendrá la reliquia"

Trundle no entendía a qué se refería, pero en un vistazo rápido a todo el sitio vio un pilar maestro... recordó una vez que tuvo cierto incidente...

"Entrregate amigo o te derribarremos"

"No... vosotros no derribareis a Trundle... Trundle os derribará a vosotros"

"¿Grgrrr?"

"Yo tampoco le entien..."

El Rey Troll alzó sus brazos, levantando dos pilares de hielo muy puntiagudos. Las puntas de estas impactaron contra la columna más grande, rompiéndola.

Esto dio lugar a que el edificio empezará a temblar y a caerse.

"¡Rreina Ashe! ¡Debemos irrnos!"

"¡Grgraaaahh!"

"Willump, no es momento para pensar en eso..."

"Maldita sea, ese Trun... ¿a dónde ha ido?"

"¡Rreina Ashe! No hay tiempo para buscarr al trroll..."

La arquera de hielo tuvo que marcharse junto a sus campeones aliados, mientras que el edificio entero se venía abajo. Muchos escombros helados quedaron de todo.

"¿Crreé que se sintió superrado y huyó?"

"No sé... parecía extrañado cuando mencioné a Lissandra..."

"Ese tipo es muy raro"

"Grgraaahhh"

"Será raro, pero eso no significa que sea tonto..."

El trío se acabó marchando, siendo que minutos después Trundle salió de entre los escombros empuñando su maza de hielo.

En su otra mano tenía una especie de orbe dorado que brillaba bastante y parecía mágico.

"Al final Trundle obtiene el Orbe Solar... jejeje... ahora a dárselo a quien lo solicitó..."


	153. El Orbe Solar

Trundle había robado una especie de reliquia procedente de una antigua ruina de Freljord, enfrentándose en el proceso con la guardia de Avarosa.

Una vez que consiguió el objeto, comenzó un breve viaje para poder entregarlo a la persona que se lo había solicitado en primer lugar...

"Hola, Trundle"

"Hola, Rammus" - saludó el troll

"¿Qué te trae por mi mazmorra?"

"¿Recuerdas que me pediste una lámpara de noche?"

"Emm, sí, algo así recuerdo"

"Pues te he conseguido una" - dijo mostrando el Orbe Solar, rezumante de luz - "Lo encontré por ahí tirado"

"Es muy chulo, ¿seguro que nadie lo echará en falta?"

"Estaba acumulando polvo... o nieve polvo... o nieve en polvo..."

"Muchas gracias, esta mazmorra suele estar muy oscura de noche y..."

La puerta de la sala se abrió, con el Maestro del Mal al otro lado. Parecía algo enfadado y dirigió su mirada al troll.

"Tú, gigantón, ¿se puede saber cómo has entrado aquí?"

"Trundle entra siempre por la puerta"

"Exacto... ¡y has derribado mi maldita puerta!"

"Intenté llamar, pero la rompí en el proceso"

"¡Era una puerta mágica!"

"Tranquilo, Veigar, fijo que puede repararse" - le intentó calmar el armadurillo

"¿Y qué hace aquí? Ni siquiera ha pedido permiso"

"Venía a traerle una lámpara de noche a Rammus" - dijo el troll - "Para ti no he traído"

"¡Eso me da igual! ¡Termina rápido esa tontería y vete de mi mansión!"

El brujo se marchó, dando un portazo tras mostrar su evidente enfado.

"Quizás la próxima vez deberías trabajar más la educación"

"Trundle es el troll más educado"

"¿Por qué a veces hablas en primera persona y luego en tercera?"

"Aquí solo hay dos personas, la primera y la segunda"

"Cierto... ¿todo bien por Freljord?"

"Nada ha cambiado, todo sigue cubierto de hielo y nieve"

"Guay, quizás un día de estos vaya a visitarte"

"No creo que sea buena idea, los trolls que no son Trundle son agresivos... a menos que Trundle les pegue bien fuerte"

"Eso es medio interesante..."

"¿Dónde dejo la linterna esta?"

"¿Puedes apoyarla en esa pared?"

Trundle simplemente golpeó la pared para abrir un agujero, luego metió dentro el Orbe Solar.

"Gracias, ahora solo espero que esa rata se largue y..."

"¿Rata? Creo que la aplasté de camino hacia acá"

"Eso... es un giro realmente curioso..."

"Me marcho, Freljord está algo lejos y debo cazar un ciervo"

"Pensé que era vegetariano"

"Los ciervos comen arboles, así que estarán rellenos de arboles" - dedujo el troll

Trundle era un maestro estratega entre su gente, pero eso tampoco es que fuera gran cosa. La inteligencia la tenía... la sabiduría por otro lado no tanto...

"Como tu digas... nos vemos"

"Adios..."

"Espera, un momento... ¿qué día es hoy?"

"Emm... hoy es..." - empezó a dudar por un momento - "¿Martes? Sí... es Martes"

"Genial, entonces mañana inicio mi arco"

"¿Vas a fabricar un arco?"

"¿Qué? No, me refiero a arco argumental"

"¿Necesitas hielo para hacer ese arco?"

"No, me refiero a un... arco metafórico..."

"Te traeré hielo para ese arco tuyo" - dijo antes de marcharse

"Qué tipo más peculiar"

El armadurillo miró un calendario que había a varios metros, en la pared del fondo. En el estaba señalado ese mismo día con un círculo rojo.

Rammus sonrió y procuró dormir bien para el día siguiente. ¿Qué tipo de cosas le esperarían?


	154. Comienza un arco

Era muy temprano en la mansión de Veigar, el Maestro del Mal se hallaba en la cocina desayunando junto al Poro. Lulu se había ido ya con Tristana al Instituto.

Rammus apareció un tanto alegre por la sala, dispuesto a desayunar con el brujo.

"Te veo alegre... demasiado alegre..."

"Hoy tiene pinta de que será un buen día"

"Ya... claro... pero no seas tan alegre en mi presencia, recuerda que eres..."

"Sí, soy tu prisionero..."

"........"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Cómo te has soltado de las cadenas?"

"¿Fricción?"

"Tu y esas palabras que no entiendo..."

El hechicero volvió a su comida, sin prestar demasiada atención al armadurillo, que simplemente cogió una magdalena.

"Me voy al Instituto de Guerra, que me toca estar en el equipo de Taliyah"

"Tienes suerte de que te eligieran para esa... libertad condicional..."

"Algo es algo" - dijo sonriente

"Y recuerda reparar la puerta de la entrada"

"Se lo comentaré a Rumble, quizás me deje..."

"Olvídalo, ya pediré ayuda a otro" 

Rammus se encogió de hombros y marchó rodando hacia el Instituto. Por lo general iba en portal siempre y cuando el yordle fuera a ir también.

Con su velocidad tardó un rato en llegar, pero el viaje le resultaba relativamente cómodo.

"Hey, Rammus"

"Hola, Lux, ¿eres la primera en llegar?"

"No, me pareció ver a Bardo dentro"

"Estará hablando por los codos" - comentó mientras entraban - "Supongo que hoy tocará otra vez grieta o abismo..."

"Espero que sea abismo, es muy divertido"

Ambos continuaron charlando un rato hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde pretendían esperar al resto de sus compañeros.

"Yo creo que aunque se haga el rudo me está cogiendo cariño"

"Igual está en una fase"

"Yo opino igual, no creo que le hayan dado mucho cariño"

"Pobrecito..."

En mitad de la conversación apareció Fiora, acercándose a ellos con su típica seriedad.

"Buenos días, Rammus... Luxanna..."

"Buenos días, Fiora, ¿todo bien?"

"Sí, me disponía a ir a la grieta, para seguir mi entrenamiento"

"Últimamente estás entrenando bastante" - notó la hechicera - "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"Recientemente nos topamos con un tipo algo arisco..."

"Digamos que encontré a un oponente bastante poderoso" - explicó la señorita Laurent - "Mucho más por encima de mi nivel"

"Bueno, hay niveles que no se pueden alcanzar"

"Permiteme que lo dude..."

La mujer se marchó un par de minutos después, cuando su equipo ya estaba preparado.

"¿Y quién era ese oponente poderoso?"

"Oh, era Aatrox, me tiene un poco de manía"

"Vaya, debe de ser ya el segundo Darkin que te tiene manía"

"Cosas de la vida" - dijo sin mucha preocupación - "Aunque yo sí veo posible que Fiora le haga frente"

"¿Tu crees? Es un Darkin muy peligroso..."

"Fiora constantemente entrena contra Jax, que también puede hacer frente a un Darkin... por regla de tres debería poder en algún momento"

"Creo que confías demasiado en sus capacidades"

Mientras ambos conversaban, Kayn se encontraba en el otro extremo de la cafetería, oculto para no ser visto por sus enemigos.

_Me muero de ganas por alcanzarme sobre ese armadillo de Shurima..._

"Rhaast, ya hemos hablado de eso, nuestro plan será menos ofensivo"

_Menos ofensivo... menos ofensivo... ¡si me dejaras a mi actuar de una maldita vez todos esos campeones estarían muertos!_

"El Maestro Zed siempre dijo que había formas más efectivas de hacer daño... es hora de que probemos eso..."


	155. Realidad

Tras reunirse cinco de los miembros del grupo de Taliyah, han podido ir a la Grieta del Invocador a practicar sus habilidades de combate.

El grupo está conformado por Rumble, Kog'Maw, Rammus, Lux y la propia tejedora de piedras. De todos, en quien nos vamos a centrar es en el armadurillo.

"Voy... caminando por la jungla..." - tarareaba tranquilamente

"Jejejeje"

"¿Mmm? ¿Risas?"

"Juajuajua"

"Emm... ¿hola?"

De los matorrales salió una ágil y delgada figura, que lanzó una daga contra Rammus. Para fortuna de nuestro héroe, la daga dio en su caparazón y luego cayó al suelo.

"¿No hay sangre? No es divertido si no hay sangre"

"Soy un armadurillo, el nombre es por algo"

"Que mal... chiste... pff... jajajajaja"

"¿Qué tal todo Shaco?"

"Matando por la grieta..."

"Vale... ¿no deberías estar en tu jungla?"

"¿Jungla? En el Bosque Retorcido no hay jungla"

"Pero esto es la Grieta del Invocador"

El payaso se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, miró a sus alrededores y empezó a reírse frenéticamente. Algo que incomodó medianamente al armadurillo.

"¿Cómo os va al yordle y a ti?"

"¿Veigar? Sigue vivo..."

"Una lástima..." - recalcó fríamente

"Y yo estoy por tener algo más de protagonismo"

"Prfff... ¡jajajajaja!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha reventado un riñón?"

"Tu simple existencia... jajaj... arff... es un chiste"

"Emm... no, soy un ser de Shurima..."

"Vamos, admítelo, eres un chiste con patas" - dijo mientras caminaba hacia él - "Todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor lo es"

"Yo... yo no soy un chiste, yo soy un campeón y un..."

"Rammus, yo también lo soy y no estoy muy bien de la chota"

El jungla tanque era alguien sensato y hasta cierto punto bastante maduro. Pero lo que le decía el bufón sí podía llegar a inquietarlo.

"En eso te equivocas, Shaco, nosotros no somos un chiste, solo nos tomamos con humor..."

"No" - le cortó en seco - "Yo tengo humor... mis cajas tienen humor... tu eres el humor..."

"Oye, creo que deberías volver a..."

"Oh, Rammus está encarcelado en una mazmorra... chiste... la gran Fiora se ha enamorado de... qué giro, Rammus... otro chiste..."

_Ya sabes cuál es tu naturaleza en esta historia..._

"¿Cómo has dicho?"

Shaco ya no estaba y en su lugar hubo un silencio sepulcral en la grieta, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

"Esto es muy..."

_¿Raro? Tú eres el único raro_

"¿Shaco? ¿Nocturne? Eres Nocturne, ¿verdad?"

_Desearías que fuese Nocturne, ¿no? que todo esto fuese una pesadilla... pero es la realidad, Rammus... piensa en ello..._

"¿Qué piense en qué?"

_En esta historia... en la que estás siendo narrado... tu no eres un personaje como los otros... eres un chiste... un simple chiste..._

"Emm... no, yo he tenido un desarrollo y..."

_Claro... eres el tipo cómico que enamoró a un inalcanzable personaje... eres el tipo raro, pero sensato y agradable del grupo... para esta historia... eres... un simple..._

"Rammus"

"¿Mmmm?"

"Eh, Rammus, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó Rumble

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cafetería, rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo. Rumble, Taliyah, Lux y Kog'Maw.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Estábamos hablando de ir a la grieta y no respondías"

"Oh, solo estaba algo aturdido... pensando en mis... cosas"

"¿Estás enfermo?" - preguntó Lux

"No, simplemente... me duele la cabeza..."

Un par de cuervos observaban todo, mientras Fiddlesticks se encontraba en un pasillo cercano. La voluntad del armadillo era fuerte... pero él la quebraría...


	156. Descendencia

Kog'Maw, Rumble, Taliyah y Lux se encontraban en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra (para variar), esperando a la llegada de Elise.

Rammus se encontraba con ellos inicialmente, pero parece ser que se fatigó un poco y se marchó. Dejando al grupo sin jungla.

"¿Creéis que estará bien?"

"Es Rammus" - contestó el yordle - "Seguro que se le pasa"

"Se le veía algo de mala cara"

"Yo no... no... noté nada"

"Bardo fijo que le cata, es el más observador"

Mientras hablaban Evelynn apareció en la cafetería, localizó la mesa del grupo y avanzó hacia ellos con una sonrisa muy pícara.

Por lo general no pasaba mucho por la cafetería, no era lugar de su agrado.

"Hoooooola..." 

"Oh, no... ya empezamos..." - se quejó la tejedora de piedras

"Ho... hola, Evelynn"

"Hola, Kog'Maw, ¿no está Elise por aquí?"

"Precisamente la estamos... estamos... esperando"

"¿En serio? Vaya, supongo que me tocara esperarla aquí"

"No es necesario" 

"No tienes por qué quedarte"

"Tenemos poco espacio"

"Si quieres espe... esperarla...."

El ser del Vacío era en algunas ocasiones demasiado inocente, y tampoco pillaba del todo lo que parecían indicarle el resto de sus compañeros.

"Muchas gracias, Kog'Maw" - dijo tomando asiento - "Bueno, ¿cómo os va?"

"Bien... como siempre..."

"Seguimos vivos, lo cual es bueno" - comentó Rumble

"Vuestra monotonía me abruma... ¿Rammus no os acompaña?"

"Estaba por aquí antes, pero tuvo que irse"

"Vaya, que pena... le pregunté a Fiora algo y casi me clava su florete en el hombro"

"Conociendo a Fiora seguro que te lo buscaste" - sonrió Lux

"Solamente le pregunté cómo serían sus hijos"

"¿Cómo serían sus hijos?" - repitió el mecánico - "Pues... ¿Demacianos?"

El silencio se hizo durante algunos, evidentemente fue la propia diablesa quien lo rompió tras pensar de nuevo en el tema.

"Mi teoría es que serían humanoides o mutantes"

"Se te está yendo mucho la cabeza" 

"Creo que entiendo por qué Fiora quería ensartarte con su espada"

"Para ser un puñado de adolescentes tenéis muy poca imaginación" - dijo algo aburrida - "Así no conseguiréis pareja"

"Ja, en eso te equivocas" - le señaló el yordle - "Yo ya tengo"

"¿Cómo que tienes pareja? ¿Quién sería... tu..."

Evelynn obviamente miró primero a la tejedora de piedras, quien desvió la mirada para no hacer contacto visual. Eso era todo lo que la hacedora de viudas necesitaba saber.

"Así que la pequeña Taliyah ya tiene un querido, eh"

"No voy a hablar contigo de nada relacionado con nosotros dos" - dijo en seco

"No seas tan brusca, es lindo que tu primer amor sea un... yordle"

"Me está haciendo sentir algo incómoda" - comentó Lux - "¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?"

"Dime, Taliyah" - ignoró a la hechicera de luz - "¿Prefieres tener a un niño o a un yordle?"

"Evelynn" 

La diablesa se giró para ver a Elise, cruzada de brazos y mirándole de mala manera.

"Hola, Elise, qué bien que hayas llegado ya"

"Kog'Maw vino a avisarme de que estabas buscándome" - dijo con seriedad

"Que chico tan atento"

"Lo sé, ¿podrías dejar ahora de acosar a mis compañeros de equipo?"

"Pero si tu también les harías esas preguntas"

"Yo soy más sutil y menos descarada"

"Yo también soy sutil"

"Largo... de... aquí..."

"Que poco sentido del humor tienes"

En ese momento Elise les acababa de quitar un peso de encima a todos.


	157. Venganza incompleta

_Últimamente he estado teniendo problemas con Akali... mi aliada más cercana, amiga y... la chica a la que amo... eso está afectando a mi equilibrio interior..._

_He intentado buscar la meditación y práctica en el Instituto de Guerra... pensé que al estar más alejado podría organizar mis ideas... pero..._

"¡Shen! ¡Ojo del Crepúsculo!"

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Vengo a ajustar cuentas"

_La campeona albina es Diana, el desdén de la luna... ella era algo así como la archienemiga de una amiga mía... pero luego se volvió su amante... algo peculiar..._

"¿Ajustar cuentas?"

"Tu y la Liga de las Leyendas sois enemigos de los Lunari..."

"Entiendo que seas enemiga de las Leyendas... pero... ¿eso no incluye a Leona?"

"Emm... ¡no intestes confundirme!"

_Esta chica ha rezado demasiado a la luna..._

"Eres un enemigo de Zed..." - dijo tomando postura de ataque - "Eso te hace enemigo mío..."

"Vuestras decisiones son incorrectas..."

_He combatido con ella antes, junto a Leona... su estilo de combate se basa en la energía que canaliza en su arm..._

"¡Shen! ¡He vuelto para mi revancha!" 

"¿Elise?"

"¿Elise?" - repitió Diana - "¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Emm... ¿interrumpo algo?"

"Ahora mismo estaba a punto de tener un encuentro enemigo con Shen" - comentó la Emisaria del Mal - "Así que..."

"Espera, mi anterior encuentro también fue interrumpido"

_Me pregunto si Jarvan, Lucian o Yi tienen también estas situaciones... bueno... realmente ellos pasan menos tiempo por aquí..._

_Debería replantearme..._

"¡Ninja! ¡No te despistes!" 

La Reina Araña lanzó sus redes contra Shen, quien pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarlas. Diana avanzó con su Cascada Pálida, dispuesta a aprovechar el momento.

El campeón desenvainó su espada, liberando el Refugio de los Espíritus.

"No es la primera vez que peleo en desventaja..."

"Horribles para ser tus últimas palabras"

La hoja de Diana y el filo de Shen chocaron, con el ninja liberando el poder espiritual de esta y haciéndola retroceder.

"Vigila tus espaldas..."

"¿Mmm?"

Elise le propinó una patada en la espalda, que le hizo caer al suelo. 

La lunari quiso aprovechar para usar su Impacto Creciente, pero el Ataque de la Sombra de Shen le permitió evadirlo por los pelos.

"Arf... arf..."

"¿Cansado Ojo del Crepúsculo?"

_Ambas son muy rápidas y sus habilidades son muy... distintas... contra Elise puedo usar el Ki... contra Diana la energía espiritual..._

"Sin tus lacayos veo que tienes problemas..." - se rió la Noxiana

"Kennen y Akali no son mis lacayos..."

"Eso díselo a Thresh en el otro lad...."

"¡Elise! ¡Elise!"

En medio de la pelea apareció Kog'Maw, avanzando alegremente hacia la Reina Araña. Esta por su parte se relajó al verle e incluso bajó sus defensas.

"¿Kog'Maw? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te estaba buscando..."

_Reconozco a ese pequeño... creo que Kennen es amigo suyo... para ser un... bueno, ser... del Vacío no parece tener la agresividad de Cho'Gath o Rek'Sai..._

"Buenas tardes, señor Shen"

"Saludos..."

"Elise, tu amiga... amiga... blurruggg..." - el campeón escupió algunas conchas - "Evelynn... te está buscando..."

"Oh, gracias por avisar... espera, ¿Evelynn?"

"Sí, estaba hablando a los demás acerca de... de... bebes"

"Esa diablesa siempre igual" - dijo con cierto enojo - "Solo yo puedo acosar así a mi equipo..."

El ninja y la lunari se quedaron viendo la escena. Acababan de cortar toda la batalla, por lo que esta última veía mejor seguir otro día.


	158. Unas risas

Rammus se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra. Esa misma mañana le había ocurrido algo raro en la cafetería.

Fuese como fuese, reaccionó con sorpresa cuando a lo lejos (fuera de la zona de jardín) vio a Shaco brincando como de costumbre.

"¡Eh! ¡Shaco!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién llama al bufón siniestro?"

"Soy yo, Rammus, ¿me recuerdas?"

"Emm... me suenas de algo, ¿intenté matarte?"

"Sí, hace unos años"

"¡Cierto! Que alegría verte vivo... así podría matarte en algún momento..."

"Muy dulces palabras"

"¡Jajajajajaja!"

"Hey, quería preguntarte algo... ¿has estado hoy por la grieta?"

"No... realmente estaba buscando a alguien, mañana es cuando toca matar gente..."

"Entiendo..."

"¿Te pasa algo? ¿Necesitas un chiste?" - preguntó sacando su daga

"Gracias por la oferta, pero paso..."

"Te veo decaído, debes poner una sonrisa en tu cara... antes de que alguien lo haga por ti" - dijo mientras le señalaba con su daga

"Solo estoy... replanteandome cosas..."

"¿Como qué?"

"Siempre me he tomado con humor lo que soy, pero... ¿soy solo un chiste con patas?"

El bufón se quedó extrañado por la pregunta, pero luego la entendió y empezó a reírse mucho, atrayendo incluso la atención de algunos invocadores.

"Te voy a ser sincero... porque la sinceridad da risa..."

"O también puede doler..."

"Exacto, y el dolor también da risa..."

"Creo que eso es muy cuestionable"

"El caso es que existe una verdad absoluta, querido Rammes" 

"Es Rammus"

"Querido Rammus... y es que todos nosotros... somos un chiste"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Piénsalo bien... el Maestro del Mal Veigar... apenas llega a un adolescente por la cintura... Lux se ríe como una loca... Nocturne no tiene ni boca..."

"Sigo sin pillar..."

"Ashe pelea con un arco de hielo... ¡de hielo!... Diana reza a la luna y Leona al Sol..."

El armadurillo empezaba a ver por dónde iban los tiros.

"Todos por muy fuertes o geniales que nos veamos... sé lo que digo, soy el más genial... somos un chiste si raspas un poquito..."

"Pero yo no soy solo eso... soy un campeón, tengo sentimientos... y un buen guión..."

"Claro, pero no puedes apartar los demás de ti"

"En eso... supongo que tienes razón, tal vez me esté comiendo la cabeza..."

"No te comas la cabeza... para eso déjame abrírtela..." - dijo fríamente

"Estaba siendo metafórico"

"Odio las metáforas, no son divertidas"

"Hey, gracias por aclararme el asunto, de verdad" - le sonrió el campeón - "La próxima vez te contaré un chiste yo a ti"

"Tengo ganas de verlo, jajajaja"

Rammus se marchó, con parte de sus dudas algo más claras, pero con cierta espinita aún clavada. Aún estaba dándole vueltas...

"Siempre metiendo la pata... Shaco..."

"¡Hola! ¡Fiddle! ¡Mi amigo del alma!"

"No grites tan fuerte, me das dolor de cabeza"

"¿Qué tal te va la no vida?"

"Siguiendo a otra victima del miedo..." - dijo señalando a Rammus - "Aunque tu intromisión perjudica todo..."

"¿Tienes interés en el paticorto?"

"Me evadió una vez... y ahora estoy probando su miedo... aunque su voluntad es irremediablemente fuerte..."

"¿Está fuera de tu alcance?"

"Todavía no... pero puede llegar a estarlo..."

"Guau, suena a cuando el enano de Veigar te derrotó"

"......."

"¿Lo recuerdas? Fueron tres veces, y yo ayudé en una"

"......."

"¿Lo recuerdas? ¿lo recuerdas? ¿lo recuerdas? ¿lo recuerdas?"

"........"

"Eh, Fiddle, Fiddle, Fiddle, Fiddle, Fiddle..."

"Shaco... por favor, cállate..."

El espantapájaros seguía interesado en el armadurillo... ¿pero por cuánto?


	159. Corte profundo

Taliyah y su equipo se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador. Rammus se había ausentado, por lo que la formación era de Rumble, Elise, Kog'Maw, Lux y la propia brujita.

Pero en la línea de medio se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba ver. 

"Entonces... ¿por qué medio?"

"Quería variar un poco"

"Vale... ¿qué tal todo?"

Con un solo lanzamiento el chakram de Sivir despedazó a los súbditos más cercanos a la tejedora de piedras. Luego la miró directamente.

"No estoy aquí para hablar"

"Solo era un poco de curiosidad..."

"La curiosidad suele matar al gato"

"¿No estás siendo algo ruda?"

Elise apareció de entre la maleza, lanzando sus telas de araña contra la guerrera. Sivir dio un salto para esquivarla y usar su arma para cortar los hilos.

Cuando el arma regresó a ella llevaba una araña que eventualmente explotó.

"Mis pequeñas están al tanto de tus modalidades de combate..."

"Con esos pequeños trucos... no bastan, Elise..."

"Al menos yo tengo cositas con las que jugar"

"Y yo también..."

Sivir usó el simple hechizo de Prender para que su chakram se incendiara, luego lo lanzó contra su enemiga. La velocidad de la araña era mayor y la esquivó sin problemas.

Aún así había incendiado a varias de sus arañas, que acabaron explotando.

"Muy astuta... ladronzue... espera, ¿a dónde ha ido?"

"Ha dado vuelta e ido por el carril a su base" - respondió Taliyah

"¿Por qué todas mis peleas acaban igual?" - reflexionó brevemente - "Y tú, ¿por qué no me has ayudado cuando ha venido?"

"Yo... lo siento, estaba demasiado distraída"

"¿Distraída? Una tipa con un anillo gigante no es para distraerse pensando en otra cosa"

"Nunca había combatido contra ella antes"

"¿Nunca? Pero si te has enfrentado a Xerath... y a Azir..."

"Bueno... con Xerath sí, con Azir... solo un breve encuentro"

"Lo que hay que escuchar..."

"No entiendo muy bien cómo piensa... pero mi padre me dijo que Sivir era distinta a Xerath, por lo que podía lograr"

"¿Viktor dijo eso?"

"¡He dicho mi padre! ¡No Viktor!"

"Ah, cierto... bueno, no te distraigas por el hecho de que tenga un disco gigante, ¿vale?"

"Sí, procuraré estar atenta"

Lo que la tejedora de piedra pensaba era medianamente cierto. Sivir era descendiente de Azir y podría lograr cosas grandes cosas para Shurima... aunque Xerath por otro lado...

Pero eso no le apartaba del hecho de que estaba en una pelea contra ella.

"Veo que la araña se ha ido"

"Sí... y tu torre no está demasiado bien"

"Bueno, eso puedo arreglarlo"

De un solo brinco la velocidad de Sivir aumentó, usando su arma para que fuera directamente a por la joven hechicera.

Taliyah levantó varias piedras, pero el chakram podía cortarlas todas sin problemas.

"Mi arma puede cortar hasta el acero, niña"

"Mis rocas no son de acero"

"......."

"......."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¡Nada! ¡No he dicho nada!"

La tejedora de piedras alzó varias rocas que luego lanzó contra la Señora de la Batalla. Esta ya tenía de vuelta su arma y la usó para evadir la mayoría.

La brujita adolescente se preparaba para su siguiente movimiento, pero inesperadamente se quedó quieta. 

"......."

"Eh, ¿te pasa algo?"

"......."

"Taliyah, ¿estás bien?"

A medida que la joven tenía una nueva visión, su cuerpo dejó de responder y cayó inconsciente.


	160. Problemas de visión

En mitad de una partida contra Sivir (la Señora de la Batalla), la joven tejedora de piedras tuvo una de sus visiones, la cual le dejó indispuesta.

Cuando terminó todo la chica se encontraba sentada en una sala común junto con Sivir, Lux y Karma. Esta última traída por Lux.

"Muchas gracias por venir"

"No pasa nada... dime, Taliyah, ¿qué ocurrió?"

"Yo... estaba en la línea central..."

"Enfrentándose a mi" - añadió Sivir

"Sí... y en un momento dado me vino una... una visión..."

"¿Visión? Bueno, hay gente muy sensible a ese aspecto" - comentó la sacerdotisa - "Dime, ¿son muy frecuentes?"

"A veces sí, cuando estoy estresada... pero entre visión y visión pueden pasar meses..."

"¿Y cómo te suelen afectar?"

"Por lo general no duelen o similar... pero a veces se repiten mucho..."

"Tenías mala cara" - comentó la otra mujer de Shurima - "Muy pálida"

"¿Qué es lo que viste? ¿Otra vez a Kayn?"

"No, Lux, fue... fue algo..."

"Quizás deba irme" - comentó Sivir - "Aquí empieza a haber mucha gente... comentadme cualquier cosa rara que ocurra..."

La mujer de pelo moreno se marchó, dejando a Taliyah junto con su compañera y Karma.

"Lo que vi fue... raro..."

"¿Raro? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Me veía mirándome las manos... manos cubiertas de sangre..."

"¿Sangre? ¿Estabas herida?"

"No... lo que pasa es que... la sangre no era mía y las manos eran... de Rammus"

"¿De Rammus? ¿Cómo que de Rammus?"

"Era como si yo fuera Rammus y me estaba mirando mis manos... llenas de sangre..."

"¿Recuerdas algo más?"

"Delante estaba yo... yo Taliyah... Kog'Maw y Rumble..."

El silencio se hizo entre la joven Shurimeña y Lux, quien quedó sorprendida por la visión. Aunque podría ser cualquier momento en la grieta...

"¿Sabes si estabas en la grieta?"

"No... no me fijé..."

"¿Alguna vez has tenido una visión familiar?" - preguntó Karma - "De este tipo"

"Una vez, creo recordar..."

"Dime, ¿cómo fue tu primera visión?"

"¿Mi primera visión? Creo que fue al tocar..."

"Por lo general la primera visión suele venir cuando entra en contacto un elemento importante"

"Fue al tocaaaar... ¡nada! ¡vino sin más!" - dijo algo sonrojada

"Pero no has dicho..."

"¡Sin más! ¡Las demás vinieron de repente!"

"¿Eso es normal?" - preguntó Luxanna

"Las visiones pueden funcionar dependiendo de la persona, a veces es al tocar a ciertas personas u objetos... otras veces son premoniciones"

"¿Premoniciones?"

"Sí, sucesos que están predestinados a que ocurran"

"Eso podría tener sentido, pero la primera visión que tuve fue del pasado"

"Quizás sea por tus conexiones con Shurima..."

"Karma, sé que estás muy ocupada, pero si averiguas algo ¿podrías contarnos?" - le pidió la hechicera de la luz

"Descuida, entiendo la preocupación por la visión acontecida"

La mujer se levantó y les hizo un signo de despedida.

"Si logro dar con algo os aviso"

"Me agradable monja"

"No soy una monja" - le corrigió antes de irse

"Lux... ¿qué crees que le pasó a Rammus?"

"Dijiste que estaba contigo, Kog'Maw y Rumble... tal vez fuese una guerra de equipos"

"Hay cosas que no termino de recordar, pero..."

"Quizás Karma se equivoca" 

"¿Equivocada? ¿En qué?"

"Quizás sí sea algo que puede evitarse, quizás solo sea una posibilidad"

"Prefiero pillarlo con pinzas, lo mismo pensé la última vez y ocurrió"

Taliyah estaba algo insegura con todo aquello, tocándose las manos cuando recordó ver las manos del armadurillo ensangrentadas.


	161. Preparativos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga de San Valentín"

Las semanas habían ido pasando y el mes de Febrero ya estaba avanzado. Fue un día cualquiera sin previo aviso que Lux reunió a Elise, Orianna, Taliyah y Poppy

Las cinco estaban en las cocinas del Instituto de Guerra, con varios ingredientes y utensilios sobre una de las mesa.

"Sigo sin entender por qué estamos aquí" - dijo Poppy

"Intuyo que algo relacionado con la alimentación" 

"Claro, para eso debe de servir tanto chocolate..."

"Mañana es San Valentín, así que pensé que podríamos hacer chocolate juntas"

"Por Vilemaw... que empalagosa eres..." - se quejó Elise

"Espera... ¿mañana es San Valentín?" 

La tejedora de piedras se había olvidado completamente del mes en el que se encontraban con el tema de sus visiones y demás quehaceres. 

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me decís?"

"Paso" - dijo la Reina Araña - "Al contrario que ustedes yo he sabido organizarme"

"Eso sí que no me lo esperaba"

"Al contrario que tu... gusiluz rubia... una reina debe de tenerlo todo pensado"

"¿Una reina también se molesta en hacer el chocolate ella misma? ¿No tienes esbirros araña?"

"Mis arañas no son esbirros, Poppy..." - dijo fríamente - "Son mis pequeñas niñas... ¿entendido?"

"No del todo, sinceramente"

"Simplemente no digas nada... ya nos veremos mañana"

Dicho esto Elise se marchó del lugar, dejando a las otras campeonas con la cocina.

"Lo de reina... ¿era literal o metafórico?" - preguntó la yordle

"No existen archivos que vinculen el nombre de Elise o de su ascendencia a una casa real"

"No te he entendido"

"Lux... ¿tu sabes cómo hacer chocolate?"

"Sí, me gusta cocinar cuando tengo tiempo libre y el chocolate me sale muy bien"

"Yo... había pensado más en galletas"

"Que monada, ya estas en la edad de regalarle cositas por San Valentín a tu novio"

"No digas esas cosas, dan mucha... espera... ¿y vosotras a quién vais a regalarle chocolate?"

A estas alturas ya se sabía que Taliyah ya tenía noviete, pero las otras eran solteras... o eso es lo que pensaba la tejedora de piedras.

"Lo siento, pero lo mío es un se-cre-ti-to" - dijo Lux guiñando un ojo

"Yo no tengo novio, pero podría darle chocolate a una gárgola"

"Hacer chocolate me ayudará a entender mejor el proceso de cortejo" - dijo Orianna - "Y con un calculo puedo seleccionar a un individuo de prueba"

Ninguna de las tres respuestas convenció realmente a la chica de Shurima.

"Vale, Taliyah ha dicho galletas, ¿vosotras dos que queréis hacer?"

"Una tableta de chocolate"

"¿Y no has pensado en algo más original?"

"Una tableta de chocolate es una forma directa de dar chocolate"

"Y yo quiero hacer turrón"

Las dos magas intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. Las elecciones de sus dos amigas eran cuanto menos peculiares.

"Bueno... quizás lo tuyo Poppy sea más difícil..."

"No pasa nada, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" - dijo seriamente

"No, no lo tienes, San Valentín es mañana" 

"Cierto..." - dijo pensativa - "Pues un poco de flan"

Taliyah se llevó la mano a la cara al escuchar la declaración.

Fuese como fuese se pusieron a hacer el chocolate como mejor pudieron. Todas menos Orianna, a la que Lux le había dado una tableta de chocolate normal y corriente.

"Bien, yo creo que han salido muy buenas"

"Negativo" - dijo la androide - "Poppy no ha hecho un buen flan"

"Mi flan es tan comestible como tu tableta de chocolate"

La tejedora de piedras probó un poco de los flanes de Poppy y efectivamente estaba muy amargo. Era un sabor sumamente asqueroso.

"¿Cómo está Taliyah?"

"Me pica la... garganta..."

"¿Ves? Es totalmente comestible" - dijo seriamente


	162. El día de los enamorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga de San Valentín"

Febrero seguía su curso (aunque para los lectores es Noviembre) y había llegado el día de San Valentín. Coincidiendo con esto nuestros protagonistas estaban en la cafetería.

Kog'Maw, Rumble y Bardo se hallaban en su habitual mesa, discutiendo como siempre.

"Entonces si Bardo puede respirar en el espacio también podrá a través de la máscara"

"Pero no sabemos si Bardo respi... respi... respira..."

"Los seres cósmicos también necesitan respirar, ¿verdad?"

"........" - negó con la cabeza

"¿Ves? Te lo di... dije..."

"Bueno, al menos está empezando a escucharnos, eso ya es un logro"

"........"

"Teniendo en cuenta vuestras conversaciones sí que es un logro"

Frente a ellos acababan de llegar Taliyah, Elise y Poppy. Esta última tenía una especie de pañuelo envuelto alrededor del martillo, como si trasladase algo.

"¿Estás usando tu martillo sagrado como balancín?"

"No es mi martillo, pertenece a un gran héroe... ¿y qué es un balancín?"

"Es como un... déjalo..."

"Sí, mejor, o mi cerebro se derretirá antes que el chocolate" - comentó la Reina Araña

"Hoy la cafetería ha puesto muchas cosas de chocolate para tomar"

"Seguramente como tirón para vender" - comentó la brujita mientras se sentaba - "¿No está Lux por aquí?"

"No, no la hemos vis... vis... visto en toda la mañana"

"Bueno, un rato sin ella resulta relajante" - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Kog'Maw - "Y ahora... esto es para ti"

La Noxiana le entregó al ser del Vacío una bolsita semi-transparente con dulces de chocolate. Cosa que hizo que Kog'Maw se alegrase mucho.

"¡Muchas gracias Elise!"

"No tienes por qué dármelas Koggy"

El yordle azulado observó cómo su compañero recibía ese tierno momento propio de un manga.

Luego se giró hacia su actual y reciente novia. Ella estaba algo distraída, pero se le notaba en la cara que ocultaba algo.

"Así que... San Valentín..."

"Sí, una fecha bastante unida a los sacrificios humanos"

"Ajá... y también a los dulces..."

"Sí, por una desviación de la tradición original"

"Este... sería nuestro primer San Valentín juntos"

Al oír eso la joven de Shurima no pudo evitar sentir cierto cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

"Ti-tiene sentido... tras llevar algunas semanas saliendo"

"Taliyah, no hagas al pobrecito esperar más" - le dijo Elise

"¡Yo no estoy..."

"Si nos disculpáis, Koggy y yo vamos a dar un paseo" 

"......."

Bardo también se levantó y marchó cuando se distrajo con una libélula.

"Y nos quedamos solos" - señaló el yordle

"Gracias por reseñar lo obvio"

"Así que... día de celebración de sacrificios humanos, eh"

La chica tuvo la reacción típica de tirarle una piedra a la cabeza. Pero esta vez lo que le lanzó fue una bolsa con galletitas... que aún así dolió.

"Auch... ya estamos con... oh, galletas"

"Las hice el otro día con Lux y Poppy..."

"Siempre me pregunté cómo era eso de recibir algo por San Valentín..."

"¿Y bien?" - le preguntó sonriendo - "¿Qué tal la experiencia?"

"Dolorosa..."

"Qué gracioso..."

"Pero es agradable que la chica que me gusta me regale galletas"

Taliyah era una lectora de mangas y novelas románticas, pero eso no quitaba que ante una situación así se sonrojara más que un tomate.

"Bu-bueno... podrías devolverme el gesto..."

"¿De qué libro has cogido esa respuesta?"

"¡De ninguno!"

Obviamente la había cogido de uno. Pero parecía una forma efectiva de conseguir un abrazo por parte del yordle.


	163. Un detallito especial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga de San Valentín"

Era el día de San Valentín y en el Instituto de Guerra la hechicera conocida como Lux se encontraba despertándose en su habitación, desperezándose.

Ella al igual que otros campeones tenía una habitación en el Instituto. En su caso fue debido a complicaciones familiares y por ser una hechicera demaciana.

"Que bien he dormido... buenos días, Nocturne"

"......."

"Hay que ser un poco más educado"

"Cállate..."

"Siempre de mal humor, eres un cascarrabias"

"Y tu eres una bruja..."

"Prefiero el termino hechicera" - contestó sonriente - "Ahora ya sabes lo que toca"

El espectro se dio la vuelta para que la chica se cambiara. Por dentro parecía asquearse de tener que obedecerle, pero era eso o ser dañado por la luz.

"Ya puedes darte la vuelta"

"Prefiero no verte la cara... en lo que me queda de vida..."

"No seas tan edgy, Nocturne"

"Te estás ganando un viaje al infier..."

Cuando el fantasma oscuro se giró vio a la chica con algo de chocolate blanco en sus manos y su típica sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Esto es chocolate, he pensado que querrías un poco"

"¿Chocolate? ¿Qué es eso del chocolate?"

"Es una especie de dulce, ¿cómo no puedes saber esas cosas?"

"Soy un ente nacido de las pesadillas, lo que conozco del mundo es lo que veo y lo que piensan mis víctimas" - le explicó el fantasma

"Pero es un alimento..."

"Tampoco puedo comer" - le interrumpió bruscamente - "Por lo que no conozco esos alimentos en su mayoría"

"Qué lástima..."

Tenía sentido que el espectro tuviera conocimientos limitados en ese aspecto, los cuales se limitaban a algunas piezas de fruta, pan o agua.

"Entonces no puedes comerte el chocolate, ¿no?"

"No, por si te has percatado no tengo boca"

"Entonces... ¿qué ocurre si alguien teme al chocolate?"

"No me he encontrado a nadie así todavía..."

"Supuse que podrías alterar tu cara o similar, como en los sueños"

"Eso solo puedo hacerlo en el plano onírico"

"Oh, que pena..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Por primera vez Nocturne podía verle triste, cosa que parecía llamarle la atención. Rápidamente fingió una sonrisa tras algunos segundos.

"Es igual, supongo que otra vez será..."

"Sigo sin entender nada de esto, ¿a qué viene el chocolate?"

"Me dijiste que naciste de las pesadillas y el odio..."

"Algo así"

"Pensé que por eso no te habrían regalado nunca chocolate por San Valentín"

"Nadie en su sano juicio haría eso"

"Ya... supongo que siempre he sido un poco... descerebrada"

El espectro sí conocía del San Valentín, ya que originalmente era una fiesta basada en ritos y sacrificios del que él estaba al tanto.

"Enhorabuena por darte cuenta de ello..." - murmuró el fantasma

"Me dejé llevar por el día"

"¿Y qué te haría pensar que podría tan siquiera tocarlo? Esta cárcel me lo impide"

"¿Solo la cárcel?"

"No..." - dijo en seco - "Jamás aceptaría nada tuyo..."

Por segunda vez Nocturne vio la tristeza en los ojos de la hechicera, que sonrió antes de dejar el chocolate a un lado e irse corriendo de la habitación.

"......."

_Pensé que por eso no te habrían regalado nunca chocolate por San Valentín_

"Esa tipa cada vez está más loca..."

La hechicera de la luz acabó en uno de los servicios del Instituto de Guerra, secándose las lágrimas que tenía por el rostro.

Levantó la mirada y miró fijamente un espejo conforme sus iris cambiaban a un color morado.


	164. Choco-análisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga de San Valentín"

Era el día de San Valentín y algunas chicas ya habían dado sus regalos al chico que les gustaba. Aunque todavía quedaban los que no recibían nada.

La Linterna (invocador a cargo del team de Taliyah) se encontraba en una de las salas comunes, sentado mientras leía un libro.

"Ahhh... qué libro más tedioso..."

"¿De qué trata la lectura?"

"Oh, hola Orianna... esto es libro de misterio"

"No sabía que te agradase el género de misterio" - comentó la androide - "Mi especialidad reside en biografías, enciclopedias y el diario de Taliyah"

"¿Taliyah tiene un diario?"

"Afirmativo, aunque desde que lo cambió de sitio he apartado dicha lectura"

"Tiene sentido... bueno... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Venía a buscarte porque es San Valentín"

"Oh..." - se sorprendió el invocador - "¿Vienes a... buscar información?"

"Negativo, poseo la información necesaria de dicha festividad"

"De acuerdo..."

"Vengo a ofrecerte de forma gratuita alimentos hechos a base de chocolate"

"¿Vas a regalarme chocolate?"

"Correcto, aunque la Bola se niega a formar parte del regalo"

"Casi que lo prefiero..."

La androide se sentó a su lado y le dio lo que prácticamente era una tableta de chocolate cualquiera. Aunque a la Linterna le pareció algo lógico viniendo de ella.

Por otra parte el humano recibió el dulce... pero había algo que no terminaba de encajarle...

"¿Hay algún problema con el chocolate?"

"Orianna, ¿por qué me lo estás regalando?"

"Has sido seleccionado tras un proceso en base a mis conocidos"

"Un... ¿un proceso de selección?"

"Entregar chocolate simboliza en términos prácticos que dicha persona debe simbolizar cercanía con quien lo prepara"

"........"

"Las parejas sentimentales establecidas quedan descartadas"

Eso incluía prácticamente a la mayoría de campeones que la androide conocía.

"Blitzcrank queda descartado porque sus patrones no coinciden con los míos..."

"Osea... personalidad..."

"Luxanna y Poppy quedan descartas al ser de un sexo diferente... no hay interés alguno... por descarte el más cercano eres tú"

"Pero... no creo que pueda aceptarlo"

"¿Por qué no? Comparto la cercanía necesaria contigo"

"¿Cómo te explico esto?" - comentó algo desilusionado - "¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que hemos hablado del amor?"

"Sí, los sentimientos necesarios para que haya una relación sentimental"

"Exacto... en San Valentín únicamente se regala chocolate a las personas por las que sientes ese amor... esos sentimientos"

"¿Insinúas que para regalarte chocolate debo estar enamorada de ti?"

"Algo por el estilo..."

"¿Y qué sentimientos deberían funcionar para que te pueda regalar chocolate?"

"Pues... emm..."

Realmente nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

"Debería... supongo que debería..."

"........"

"Deberías... lo siento..." - dijo tras intentar pensar un poco - "Pero yo no puedo responderte a eso..."

"Si pude llegar a la conclusión de que quería compartir un vínculo sentimental con Viktor, podré realizar un análisis referente a ti"

"Si... supongo que... todo es cuestión de números y datos..."

"Volveremos a preguntarte lo antes posible"

"Ya... claro..." - dijo algo triste - "Será mejor que guardes el chocolate en un frigorífico..."

El invocador se levantó algo decaído, parecía que la ofrenda de Orianna había hecho más mal que bien. Él se sentía algo honrado, pero... algo le parecía vacío...

Cuando se marchó quedaron solas Orianna y la Bola.

"Deberíamos preguntar a Poppy, es una gran fuente de sabiduría"

"......."

"No sé qué necesito para estar enamorada de él o si tiene que ser de él" - le dijo la androide

"......."

"Te veo muy segura de ello"


	165. Engranajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga de San Valentín"

Orianna había tenido un encuentro de San Valentín con el invocador conocido como la Linterna, pero debido a ciertas complicaciones no pudo darle el chocolate.

Debido a varias dudas por datos insuficientes, decidió hablar con Poppy, quien poseía un alto nivel de sabiduría a ojos de Orianna.

"De acuerdo a los invocadores debería estar en los jardines"

"......."

"Esa probabilidad es realmente baja"

"......."

"Mi vista sintética es capaz de localizarla"

"¿Localizar a quién?"

Tras Orianna apareció la yordle del martillo, completamente cubierta de sangre.

"Buenas tardes, Poppy, ¿a qué se deben los litros de sangre que cubren tu cuerpo?"

"Cogí el flan de chocolate que hice ayer y se lo dí a Galio... después de eso hizo un gesto que me pareció raro en el momento..."

"Especifica el gesto a ser posible"

"Se comió el flan, me agarró la mano y me la besó antes de darme las gracias..."

Todo esto lo dijo la enana de la forma más seria posible, sin transmitir casi sentimiento alguno.

"¿Y toda la sangre?"

"Desperté en la enfermería cubierta de sangre... sobretodo por la zona de mi nariz... me levanté y me fui"

"La sangre cuesta de lavar, deberías limpiarte"

"Es una buena idea... ¿y tú? ¿a quién buscabas localizar?"

"La Bola y yo intentábamos localizarte"

"¿A mi? Bueno, pues dime para qué"

"¿Qué sentimientos son necesarios para que pueda darle mi chocolate de San Valentín a alguien?" - preguntó mecánicamente

"No te entiendo..."

"¿Qué sentimientos son necesarios para que me enamore?"

"Claramente estás preguntando a la persona equivocada"

"Pensé que dada tu basta sabiduría deberías conocer sobre este tema"

La chica azulada negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y a quién podrías preguntar?"

"A Evelynn y a Lulu no" - dijo en seco - "Tal vez..."

En la siguiente escena Orianna se encontraba sentada frente a Cassiopeia, quien se veía bastante enfadada por su presencia.

"¡¿Por qué no paráiss de molesstarme con vuesstrass tonteríass?!"

"Poppy argumentó que tu pudiste comprometerte con un guerrero legendario, lo cual debe demostrar tu alta experiencia en los sentimientos y el cortejo"

"Essa enana... esstoy harta de tu equipo..."

"La Bola y yo procederemos a retirarnos tras la consulta de información"

"Arff... date prissa, tengo cossass que hacer desspuéss con Pantheon..."

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

Orianna pudo analizar cómo Cassiopeia le miraba con cierto odio, como si estuviera tentando a su suerte. Decidió agilizar la conversación.

"¿Qué sentimientos debería tener para saber si me gusta alguien?"

"Explícate... mejor...."

"Intenté regalarle chocolate de San Valentín a la Linterna porque es el más cercano a mí, pero él conjeturó que solo podría darse ese caso si nos unía un vínculo emocional"

"Vínculo..."

"Solo podría darse ese caso si estaba enamorada de él"

"Ah, esso... quizáss deberíass empezar por conocerlo en profundidad"

"¿A qué te refieress?"

"Ssiguess llamándole _la Linterna,_ pero creo recordar que tiene nombre _"_

"¿Linterna no es su nombre real?"

"Ess un apodo... y en loss archivoss de Viktor tampoco vendrán ssuss gusstoss, motivacioness o demáss cossass... empieza por conocer al tipo trass la másscara"

Orianna pensó en ello y recordó cuando le vio leer aquel libro. Había información potencial de él que no conocía y que podría ayudarle en su análisis.

"Gracias por el consejo, maestra Cassiopeia"

"No me llamess..."

"Volveré cuando haya registrado progresos"

Y antes de que la lamia pudiera amenazarla de muerte se largó en compañía de la Bola.

"¿Por qué vienen todass lass rarass?"


	166. Preocupaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga de San Valentín"

_Cuando empezó... cuando todo esto empezó... creo que ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo... y yo... estuve en el inicio..._

_De hecho ni siquiera iba a ser algo a gran escala... él... simplemente me tenía cierto recuerdo, pero... fue algo mucho más que eso..._

_A ver, recuerdo mis años en Shurima y también todos los pueblos que conocí... recuerdo cuando comencé a relajarme conmigo mismo y con quienes me rodeaban... eso me permitió conocer a Veigar y a raíz de eso ser su prisionero-amigo..._

_Y de la noche a la mañana me di cuenta de la verdad. Siempre he sido muy distinto al resto, pero quizás sea por eso que descubrí lo que ocurría._

_Era raro que yo fuese prisionero de Veigar... era raro ver tantas relaciones entre campeones... habían muchas cosas que no me cuadraban y poseía información que no debería tener... ¿por qué la tenía? No lo entendía... pero..._

_Pero finalmente entendí todo... había alguien escribiendo una historia... no muy fidedigna, pero una historia... y ella me incluía..._

_Yo no sabía qué iba a pasar... pero empecé a ver lo que otros pensaban conforme todo avanzaban... supongo que eran invocadores que a su vez eran lectores... y decidí aprovechar eso para echarme unas risas con Veigar... sin saber cual era mi papel..._

_Era un armadurillo gracioso que salía y decía algo de la cuarta pared... mencionaba algún lector y ese seguro que Veigar no quiso darme... nada más... era un mero personaje cómico... incluso cuando conocí a Fiora todo fue... personaje cómico conoce a chica inalcanzable..._

_Pero ahí fue donde todo empezó a cambiar..._

_Empecé a alejarme de lo que había fuera de la obra y a concentrarme más en lo que ocurría dentro... alguien escribía esto... pero quizás era más un narrador... quizás el futuro lo escribía yo... y siempre he sentido como si fuese así..._

_Conforme más conocía a Fiora y más interaccionábamos... más me di cuenta de que ella y todos los demás tenían tanta personalidad... eran tan reales como yo._

_Cuando creí que todo esto se iba a acabar... lloré... porque pensé que jamás volvería a ver a Fiora, a Veigar y al resto... pero fue ella quien me dijo que daba igual quien no siguieran narrando mis días... estos seguirían existiendo en algún lugar..._

_Desde entonces me he alejado bastante de los comentarios, romper tanto la pared e incluso he procurado centrarme en vivir lo que me queda con mis amigos..._

"Rammus, ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo muy pensativo"

"No, es solo que... llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas a algo"

"¿A qué exactamente?" - preguntó Fiora algo seria

"A mi lugar en la vida"

"Ah..." - dijo algo más formal - "¿Y a qué se debe?"

"Nada, solo tuve una especie de... sueño"

"¿Acaso te viste junto a la familia Laurent?"

"Emm... ¿cómo dices?"

"Tranquilo..."

Fue en ese momento que se pudo notar una leve sonrisa por su parte.

"Solo estaba bromeando un poco"

_Bromeando... me encanta cuando ella bromea... es como si fuese algo especial..._

"Sin embargo..."

"¿Mmmm?"

"Los sueños a veces pueden hacer mucho bien o mucho mal" - comentó la mujer - "Un buen sueño te impulsa, pero una pesadilla te hunde"

"Es una buena reflexión"

"Algo se me habrá pegado de ti" - le sonrió

_He podido hacer amigos e incluso un equipo que me apoya... he ayudado a mucha gente... creo que ya no soy un simple estereotipo...  
_

_He asumido que empecé como un mero chiste... pero desde que la conocí... me hice un personaje por derecho propio... he encontrado mi lugar en esta historia..._

"Dime, Rammus, ¿te apetece que vayamos a tomar un poco de té?"

"Nada me gustaría más ahora mismo, señorita Laurent"

_Sí... he encontrado mi lugar..._

La pareja continuó charlando, mientras a lo lejos Kayn observaba, esperando su momento para rasgar la "gran voluntad" de la que hablaban.


	167. Historias de invocadores

Los días siguen su curso y nuestros protagonistas también siguen frecuentando la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra como punto de reunión.

Ahora mismo Rumble, Rammus y Kog'Maw están a la espera de que lleguen Lux y Taliyah.

"Y luego me tiró una piedra"

"Algo bastante razonable" - observó el armadurillo

"Yo no lo veo así, ¿qué hubieras hecho tu?"

"Ser más sutil a la hora de decirle que está cogiendo peso"

"Eso... buen punto"

"Yo como mucho y... y... no gano peso"

"Hombre, todo lo que comes lo conviertes en ácido" - subrayó el yordle - "Y luego escupes el ácido... lo veo lógico"

"Eso... es bueno... ¿no?"

"Si fueras un ser humano, un yordle, armadurillo, vastaya o demás... no"

"¿Entro dentro de demás?"

"No, amigo, tu eres único"

Mientras esperaban Rumble vio pasar a un par de invocadores y algo le volvió a la cabeza.

"El otro día estaba en la grieta y escuché a unos invocadores hablar de ti, Rammus"

"Oh, ¿bien o mal?"

"Intermedio... decían que hablabas muy poco"

"¿Poco? ¿Yo hablo poco?"

"No... hablas... hablas... normal"

"Decían que hablabas muy poco y que casi siempre era solo OK"

"Hace tiempo que no uso esa muletilla... pero por lo general hablo lo prescindible a no ser que me pidan conversación"

"También decían que tu voz era la misma que la de Blitzcrank"

"Bueno, Duncan Watt hace un buen traba... espera, ¿hablo como un robot?"

"No... hablas... hablas normal...."

"Gracias por las anotaciones, Kog'Maw"

Esta conversación sobre cosillas que soltaban los invocadores le hizo recordar otra cosa al yordle, pero esta vez sobre él mismo.

"Una vez escuché a uno decir que había copiado mi máquina de una serie de televisión"

"¿Cuál de todas?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío

"La Super Galáctica, ¿te lo puedes creer?"

"Hombre... quizás inconscientemente..."

"Yo trabajo mis máquinas desde cero, no veo series para tener ideas"

"Es como si... como si Rammus se pintara de verde y... amarillo"

"Curiosa referencia" - comentó el admadurillo - "Pero es cierto que muchas veces se dicen cosas que pueden ser o no verdad"

"De... de mi... ¿dicen algo?"

"Bueno..." - se paró a pensar el yordle - "Prefiero no tocar el tema..."

"¿Qué tema? Yo... blugurfufddd" - vomitó una lima de uñas - "Quiero saber... lo siento..."

"No te preocupes"

"El caso es que hablaban de lo tuyo con Elise y de cómo sería... ya sabes..."

"Oh... ¿el qué?"

"Ya sabes... la intimidad entre ambos"

"No te... no te... no te entiendo..."

"Déjame a mí, Rumble" - le echó un cable Rammus - "Habla de cuando hacéis el amor"

"Oh... ¿y qué es eso?"

Rammus y Rumble se quedaron en silencio. No sabían si es que desconocía la expresión o es que realmente no sabía nada de eso...

"Cambiando de tema, tu voz es como la de Patrick Seitz, así que enhorabuena"

"¿Y quién es ese?"

Esta vez quien preguntó fue la tejedora de piedras, que acababa de llegar.

"Estábamos contando rumores y tonterías que suelen decir los invocadores de nosotros"

"Curiosa forma de pasar el tiempo... ¿alguno de mí?"

"¿De verdad tienes miedo a ahogarte?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"¿Ninguno? ¿Ningún rumor o comentario?" - ignoró su pregunta

"Que definitivamente no estás gorda"

"Ah, osea, que solamente tú me ves gorda" - se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja

"Eso no es cierto... creo que solo tienes algún michelín de más que hace que te veas... tierna..."

La brujita entrecerró los ojos, pensando si debía de tirarle una piedra o no.


	168. Volvemos a lo básico

El equipo de nuestros campeones se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador, practicar sus habilidades siempre era bueno de cara a nuevos rivales.

Taliyah, Rumble, Lux, Kog'Maw y Rammus eran quienes participaban en aquella partida.

"Bien, recordad no bajar la guardia y estad atentos"

"¿A quién tenemos en el equipo enemigo?"

"Parece que... oh, no me fastidies..."

La tejedora de piedras vio en el listado a Kayn, la Sombra de la Guadaña. Un campeón que les había cogido cierta manía.

Con esto en mente la Shurimeña fue a la línea central, donde se hallaba Qiyana.

"Así que... ¿eres una princesa?"

"Sí ¿nunca habías visto una?" - preguntó cruzada de brazos

"No... aunque sí he visto emperadores"

"¿Emperadores? Bueno, yo soy la emperatriz de los elementos"

"¿Emperatriz de los elementos? Oh, yo puedo usar magia con la tierra"

"¿Tierra? Oh, que mona" - se rió un poco - "Yo puedo obtener fuerza de la naturaleza, del mar, de la tierra, el viento y..."

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la intromisión de Kayn, que se lanzó desde las alturas contra la tejedora de piedras.

Taliyah pudo reaccionar un poco y levantar un enorme pedrusco de la tierra para defenderse.

"Volvemos a vernos, niñata"

"Diría que es un placer... pero no me gusta mentir"

"¿Eso era un intento de insulto? Porque ha sonado penoso"

"¡Eh! ¡Imbécil!"

El asesino Noxiano se giró hacia su compañera de equipo, la cual se le acercaba notablemente enfadada y con su mano en la cintura.

"¡¿No sabes que no puedes interrumpir a la realeza cuando habla?!"

"¿Realeza? ¿Y tu quién diablos eres?"

"¡Yo soy Qiyana! ¡Emperatriz de Ixtal! ¡Fuera ahora mismo o yo mismo te pondré de rodillas rebanandote la cabeza!"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

_Kayn, chico, ¿quién es esta (bababui) loca?_

"Mira, niña, esa marimacho de ahí y su equipo son mis presas"

"¡Eh! Que yo puedo ser muy femenina" - se quejó Taliyah

"Ya, claro..." - se volteó hacia Qiyana - "Simplemente cierra el pico y déjame hacer mi trabajo"

_Este sitio está llevo de mujeres muy extrañas..._

"¡¿Y a mí qué me impor..."

Rápidamente Kayn se giró y usó su Caminar en la Sombra, esquivando las múltiples rocas que la tejedora de piedras le lanzó.

En unos segundos fue hasta ella y usó su arma principal para acabar con su vida. 

"Yo también hubiera usado la oportunidad"

_Ja, ella creía que unas simples rocas..._

De la nada todas las rocas lanzadas por Taliyah le golpearon por la espalda. Parecía ser que Qiyana había retenido todas las piedras y luego se las lanzó.

El daño no fue muy alto, pero obviamente estaba enfadado.

"¡Maldita (bababui)! ¡¿A quién crees que atacas con eso?!"

"¡Escúchame tú a mí! ¡Mocoso edgy!"

"Grgrr...."

"¡Esta es mi línea! ¡Vuelve de una vez a la maldita línea superior! ¡Y la próxima vez que hables a Qiyana de una forma tan bulgar desearás estar muerto!"

_No me apetece seguir escuchándola..._

"A mí tampoco..."

"¡¿Has dicho algo?!"

"¡Quédate con tu maldita línea! ¡Niñata!"

El joven simplemente dio un salto y se subió a uno de los muchos arboles. Al minuto Taliyah apareció nuevamente en la línea.

"Ese Kayn... menudo elemento..."

"Chsst... ha sido fácil espantarlo"

"¿Le has espantado?"

"Qiyana puede hacer muchas cosas más que ser bella"

"Yo... siento haberte lanzado las rocas, pero él es un viejo enemigo y..."

"Lo entiendo, al fin de cuentas estamos en equipos contrarios"

Bajo esas palabras Qiyana estaba muy confiada y sabía que su experiencia superior le daría la victoria. Se podía permitir relajarse.

Paralelamente la Sombra de la Guadaña dejó su línea desprotegido, prefiriendo localizar a su enemigo Rammus. Era su turno de sufrir...


	169. Un hombre sin miedo

El equipo de Taliyah se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador, donde les había tocado al asesino Kayn como adversario. Algo que ya es costumbre para ellos.

Pero el Noxiano decidió abandonar temporalmente la línea superior para seguir a Rammus.

"Hola, pájarocuchillos"

"¡Bfraaaaa!"

"A ver... ¿cómo hacemos esto?"

_Kayn, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme darle una paliza?_

"Acordamos darle una oportunidad a ese tal Fiddlesticks..."

_¿Por qué? Nosotros siempre vamos a matar de un tajo, no es nuestro estilo_

"El Maestro Zed dijo que estaban aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo... si rompemos ese equipo... pierden"

_Qué aburrido... quizás debería empezar a tomar yo el mando_

"Ahí está..."

Mientras Rammus terminaba de vencer a los Picuchillos, el espantapájaros viviente apareció a sus espaldas. Le señaló con su guadaña y utilizó su Miedo.

"¿Mmmm? Qué sentimiento tan extra..."

"Oye, ¿dónde está ese inútil de Rammus?" - se escuchó la voz de Rumble

"Estará perdiendo el tiempo como siempre"

"Esa era la voz de... ¿Taliyah?"

"Esa bola de pinchos con patas fea... parece un chiste" 

"No parece un chis... chiste, Elise... es un... un chiste..."

El armadurillo se daba la vuelta para visualizarles, pero solo se veían tras los matorrales, de espaldas o cubiertos por las sombras.

"Por supuesto que es un chiste" - habló Lux - "¿Cómo sino explicáis que acabase con Fiora?"

"Tiene suerte de que algún escritor se apiadara de él, sino no lo logra..."

"¿Qué es todo...."

"¿Esto?" - preguntó una voz igual a la suya

El campeón se giró para encontrarse con otro Rammus.

"Esto debe ser..."

"No es un sueño, yo soy tú..."

"Estás... estás solo en mi cabeza"

"Sí, y has de reconocer que es cierto, somos una serie de chistes nacidos para hacer reír... y simplemente hubo la suerte de que caímos bien..."

"......."

"Todo lo que tienes con Fiora es producto de otro chiste, todo lo que tienes con tu equipo también, incluso tu amistad con Vei..."

"Sep, reconozco que he sido un chiste"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Siempre creí que empecé como un personaje... cómico... pero he de admitir que en mayor medida era un chiste"

"......."

"Pero eso ya pasó, desde que conocí a Fiora he tomado otro rumbo, mí rumbo"

"Pero..."

"Ya no tengo ni idea de qué ocurrirá en el futuro, pero pienso vivirlo, no actuarlo... eso es cosa del Rammus de la primera serie"

"Pero... sigues con un humor..."

"Supongo que eso es parte de mi carácter, tío"

"Tú... tú..."

"Admito que ha sido un buen intento, Fiddle"

De repente la ilusión se rompió y el espantapájaros estaba frente al armadurillo.

"No... no te queda miedo..."

"Nope, he conseguido superarlo... gracias a Fiora, a mis amigos y a ti..."

"¿Gracias a mi?"

"Sí, por sacar a la luz esa inseguridad que tenía... me has quitado un peso de encima"

"Tú... ¿cómo lo has hecho?"

"Con calma..."

Rammus se convirtió en su forma de Bola de Poder y se marchó, evitando un enfrentamiento como gratitud por lo ocurrido.

Por su parte, Kayn bajó de las alturas, muy enfadado con su reciente aliado.

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! ¡Creí que tu Miedo era infalible!"

"Y lo es... pero en su caso no ha podido ser..."

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

"Porque no tiene miedo... lo ha purgado..."

Era la primera vez que el Mensajero del Miedo veía algo así, pero más que un enfado... sintió cierta admiración por ese mortal...


	170. Pura suerte

Fiddlesticks intentó fomentar el miedo que poseía Rammus, pero de manera inesperada y para su sorpresa, no pudo. El armadurillo había superado sus miedos.

Sin embargo, esto no parecía agradarle a Kayn, que esperaba que realmente esto funcionase.

"¡¿Cómo que voluntad?! ¡¿Cómo que no tiene miedo?!"

"Iré a buscar a otro..."

"¡¿Te rindes?! ¡¿Qué tipo de villano eres?!"

"Yo no soy un héroe o un villano... yo soy el mensajero del miedo..."

"¡Y una (bababui)! ¡Sé que atacas constantemente a campeones!"

"Busco el miedo, me da igual quien..."

Brevemente pasó por la mente del espantapájaros sus diversos encuentros con Veigar, quien sí tenía varios miedos que poder explotar... eso y una ligera humillación que le causó...

"Hay cierta excepción, pero... yo he hecho mi trabajo..."

_Te lo dije, no debíamos fiarnos..._

"¡Cállate! ¡Voy a demostrar a esos perdedores que si existe el miedo!"

_Ya he escuchado ese cuento antes..._

"Grgrrr...."

Los ojos de Kayn se volvieron blancos y su cuerpo de recubrió de una energía azul. Luego marchó rápidamente a la línea inferior.

En ella estaban Lux y Kog'Maw, que habían derrotado a Rakan.

"No lo entien... entien... entiendo, ¿por qué bailaba el pájaro?"

"Será un artista circense"

"¿Un qué?"

"Un artista cir... espera..."

La maga de la luz colocó a su compañero una Barrera Prismática, pues Kayn acababa de entrar en escena. El ser del Vacío tembló un poco, pero ella no.

"La loca y el bicho..."

"Para ti, señorita loca, chico edgy" - le sonrió la joven

"Voy a rebanarte esa (bababui) sonrisa"

El estómago del Vacío sabía lo peligroso que era el Noxiano, así que utilizó su Artillería Bioarcana contra él.

Kayn por su parte usó su Caminar por la Sombra para evadir los disparos y luego golpearlo con fuerza. Este chocó contra la pared.

"¡Singularidad Brillante!"

"¿Mmmm?"

Un orbe de luz estuvo a punto de golpear al asesino, pero este fue capaz de echarse a un lado.

"No deberías anunciar así tus ata..."

La maga cerró el puño y el orbe de luz explotó, causando le cierto daño al campeón.

"Maldita rubia tonta..."

"Solo hay un chico edgy que puede llamarme así sin enfadarme... y no eres tú"

"¡Te hará falta más que eso!"

La Guadaña de las Sombras lanzó su arma contra Kog'Maw, impactando con su cabeza y evitando que pudiera moverse. Explotó poco después.

Luego la recuperó y empezó a reír mientras avanzaba hacia Lux.

"No te queda magia... la has gastado toda"

"Bueno, eso no significa nada"

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"¿Miedo?" - sonrió al ver que no podía escapar - "Yo no le tengo miedo a los matones"

Estas palabras solo aumentaron la ira del joven, que procedió a atacarla a una gran velocidad. Su cuerpo quedó repleto de cortes y sangre.

"Grgr... mostraré a cada uno de ellos... que sí deben... temerme..."

Su siguiente objetivo fue Rumble, quien acababa de batallar con Xin Zhao. Le pilló con la guardia baja mientras intentaba marchar a base.

"Tiene que quedar claro..."

A Rammus también le emboscó en la zona del dragón, y aunque le costó un poco más de esfuerzo le derrotó con su Invasión Sombría.

"Me ganasteis..."

"¿Otra vez tu?" - le preguntó Taliyah

"Eso es inevitable..."

"Habla más alto, no te escu..."

"Pero lo vuestro... fue pura suerte..." - dijo antes de lanzarse contra la campeona

El equipo del Noxiano ganó esa partida, aunque de alguna forma lo sentía como una derrota.


	171. Agradecimientoss

Tras una derrota absoluta a manos de Kayn, el equipo de Taliyah decidió tomarse lo que quedaba de la tarde libre. Con Rammus incluso más contento.

La tejedora de piedras por su parte fue a visitar a Cassiopeia, quien le dio consejo hace unas semanas. Aunque primero se encontró con Pantheon.

"Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Soy Taliyah... ¿está Cassiopeia?"

"Sí, claro, pasa y..."

"¡Pantheon!" - le gritó la lamia - "¡Te dije que ssi era una campeona que no passara!"

"Es una niña, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?"

"¡Que me hable de cossass que no me importan!"

"No te molestes por sus comentarios" - le dijo a la maga - "Le dice eso a todos..."

En ese momento la joven adolescente vio cómo la serpiente se movía rápidamente para clavar sus garras en el rostro del guerrero, generando mucha sangra.

Fue una escena bastante visual y un tanto perturbadora.

"Arrgghh...."

"¿Estás... bien?"

"¡Tú! ¿Qué quieress?"

"Venía... a darte las gracias..."

"¿Lass graciass? Oh, lo dicess por lo del otro día..."

"Sí, al final la cosa salió bien" - dijo intentando apartar la mirada del Rakkor herido 

"No te preocupess por él... continúa adulandome..."

"Bueno... realmente me ayudó tu consejo y el de otra... persona"

"En fin, un esstúpido ssoltero menoss..."

"Emm... ¿qué querías decir con lo de otras campeonas?"

"Una amiga tuya vino busscando el missmo tipo de conssejoss" - dijo antes de hacer memoria - "Pantheon, ¿como sse llamaba?"

El artesano de la guerra estaba limpiando sus heridas con una toalla.

"Creo que se refiere a la llamada Orianna"

"¿Orianna?" - se extrañó la brujita - "Espero que no tuviese que ver con esa Bola..."

"Hazme el favor de no atraer a máss gente, no me agrada ssocializar"

"En realidad es bastante sociable cuando quiere..."

"¡Pantheon! ¡Deja de decir essass cossass!"

Tras ver a la pareja conversar, Taliyah estuvo a punto de irse hasta que recordó algo.

"Pantheon, tu te has enfrentado a Darkins antes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Darkins? Oh, sí, me he enfrentado a Aatrox algunas veces"

"Tengo entendido que le has ganado en la mayoría... ¿es cierto?"

"Hasta donde recuerdo solo perdí una vez contra él y eso desembocó en mi muerte... o algo parecido, es una larga historia"

La tejedora de piedras desconocía la historia completa de Pantheon, por lo que supuso que se refería a la grieta del invocador.

"Lo de morir... hecho... ¿algo que poder usar en su contra?"

"Por lo general depende de cada darkin... ¿qué tipo de arma usa?"

"Una guadaña... y entrenamiento ninja, creo"

"¿Ninja? ¿Cómo Zed?" 

"Sí, es su discípulo de hecho"

"Entonces la luz debería causarle cierto daño, quizás deberíais intentar aprender algún hechizo de luz si aprendéis magia"

Lux cubría por completo ese terreno y ciertamente su muerte fue por falta de energías... pero eso de aprender algún hechizo de destello...

"¿Algún otro consejo?"

"El arma... la clave es siempre el arma..."

"Así que el arma..." - repitió admitiendo la lógica 

"Niña, sse hace tarde, ¿no deberíass irte?"

"Oh, es cierto... gracias por todo a los dos"

"Lo que ssea..."

"Sois un matrimonio bastante encantador" - dijo antes de irse

El guerrero Rakkor observó cómo la chica se marchaba a través de la ventana. Luego se acercó a la lamia, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

"Ha sido muy humilde por tu parte ayudarla en un tema tan delicado"

"No... no le ayudé... ssimplemente le dije que sse fuera..."

"Cassiopeia, te veo nerviosa, ¿no será por lo de matrimonio?"

"¡Cállate esstúpido!" - gritó sumamente sonrojada


	172. Metal y huesos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de la Androide"

_Soy Orianna Reveck. Actualmente puedo denominarme androide, aunque mis patrones cerebrales son humanos. Por lo que actualmente estoy investigando esos elementos._

_Tras ser asistente del doctor Viktor, empecé a formar los llamados vínculos sentimentales de amistad... pero hay otro individuo con el creo que me vínculo a mayor nivel..._

La Linterna se encontraba en su habitación medio dormido, hasta que llamaron a su puerta.

"Hola, Orianna..."

"Tu voz denota cansancio"

"No he dormido bien..." - comentó con monotonía - "Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

_No termino de entender su comportamiento, parece decepcionado por nuestro último encuentro... tal vez fuera por mi forma de expresarme..._

"Asumo que recuerdas nuestro encuentro y conversación previos"

"Como para olvidarme..."

"He iniciado una investigación basado en aquel resultado"

"Te refieres a... saber si te gusto para... darme chocolate"

Realmente todo esto del análisis y del proyecto y de que se forzara a averiguar algo así le resultaba molesto al invocador.

Aunque por otro lado entendía que Orianna no entendía del todo estos temas.

"Y... ¿por eso estás aquí?"

"Sí, la Bola me acompaña porque eso me otorga apoyo"

"¿Te hace falta apoyo para venir a verme?"

_Afirmativo. Tras los debates acontecidos con la Linterna he llegado a la conclusión de que me agrada pasar tiempo con él y por ello hacer preguntas personales puede resultar incómodo._

"Necesito cierta información sobre tu persona"

"¿Y por qué no le preguntas a Viktor?"

"Hablarlo contigo implicaría cercanía, cosa que quiero para el análisis"

"Bueno... vale..."

_Su actitud parece insegura ¿Puede ser que mis intenciones hayan influido?_

Cuando Orianna entró observó cómo es que la habitación no estaba muy ordenada. Había muchos cortes en los muebles, algunos por los suelos y las luces rotas.

"¿A qué se debe el estado de tu habitación?"

"Problemas con el control de la ira..."

_Nuevo dato añadido. No se había notado en análisis o conversaciones anteriores._

"¿Por qué fue el ataque?"

"Un mal sueño... dime, ¿qué quieres saber?"

_Quizás él vea más interesante proceder primero con sus problemas que con las preguntas a realizar. Eso podría tranquilizarlo más._

_Además debo añadir a la fuente de datos que tiene problemas con el sueño._

"Tus problemas de ira... cuéntame..."

"Ufff..." - se le notaba incómodo - "Pues... hace un tiempo intenté vengarme de un tipo por algo que hizo..."

"¿Planes de venganza?"

"Sí... fallé... la cosa no terminó demasiado bien..."

Algunos recuerdos de él enfrentando al carcelero y a su hermano vinieron a su memoria.

"Aún lo odio... lo odio mucho..."

"¿Ese es el motivo por el que vas a la terapia de grupo con Kog'Maw?"

"Sí... parece ser que... no lo estoy llevando muy bien"

Orianna pensó que había encontrado una ruta de acceso para hablar con él en el futuro. Pero era algo aparentemente delicado y debía formular una vía antes de dicha conversación.

"Procuraré apoyarte en encuentros futuros"

"Ya... otro de tus proyectos, ¿no?"

"Puedes llamarlo proyecto prioritario... pero Taliyah lo llamaría promesa"

"Ok... podemos volver a tener estas... charlas..."

"De acuerdo, ahora debo reunirme urgentemente con ella" - dijo con decisión - "Pero primero quiero saber tu nombre"

"¿Mi nombre?"

"Me consta de que tu nombre original no es Linterna y necesito saberlo"

"Oh, necesitas saber..."

"No necesito saberlo al 100%, pero sí quiero saberlo al 100%"

El chico se le quedó algo sorprendido. Ella siempre había querido dar un paso y entender ese lado humano suyo... quizás lo estaba logrando.

"Mi nombre es James..."

"Lo recordaré" - dijo antes de marcharse 

_James... a nivel personal considero que el nombre es... buscando termino... bonito_


	173. Compañeras de equipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de la Androide"

Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería, tras una batalla bastante lamentable con la Guadaña de las Sombras. La mayoría de su equipo se había dispersado.

Ahora mismo su única compañía era la campeona conocida como Qiyana. 

"Así que pasas tiempo en este antro..."

"El batido de chocolate está bueno y hay donde sentarse"

"Te conformas con muy poco, Taliyah... casi admiro esa actitud"

"Te estás tomando un café" - dijo levantando una ceja - "No debe de ser tan malo"

"Tal vez con una remodelación..."

En ese momento apareció Orianna, acompañada de la Bola. Esta fue directamente a la mesa, sin importarle que estuviera acompañada.

"Saludos, Taliyah"

"Hola Orianna y Bola..."

"Ejem..." - se hizo denotar la otra chica

"Esta es Qiyana, emperatriz de..."

"¡Emperatriz de Ixtal!"

"Perdón, emperatriz de Ixaocan... dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Necesito que me ayudes con algo"

"¿Con algo?" - se extrañó un poco - "¿De qué se trata?"

"Recientemente he pensado en que podría tener interés en desarrollar un vínculo sentimental con James..."

"Emm... ¿quién?"

"James, invocador conocido también por el alias de la Linterna"

"¿La Linterna se llama James? Espera... ¿a qué te refieres con vín..."

"Que la plebe está interesada en un chico"

"Espera... ¿en Ja... ¿en la Linterna? ¿en serio?"

"Es el individuo con el que más tiempo he pasado recientemente y simpatizo" - comentó antes de mirar a la Bola - "Aunque tengo que reunir datos..."

"Vale... ¿y necesitas que te de consejos?"

"No, para ello ya he recurrido a personas más sabias dentro del contexto"

Este comentario dio lugar a una risita por parte de la chica albina, cosa que no le sentó demasiado bien a la tejedora de piedras.

"Eh, no es tan gracioso" 

"Ajá... claro..."

"Pero para reunir datos necesito acercarme progresivamente a James y si recurro a él sin un motivo justificado"

"¿Por qué no? Es lo que llevas haciendo un tiempo"

"Porque resultaría... ¿cómo es la expresión? Vergonzoso..."

A la pequeña bruja se le hacía raro que a alguien como a Orianna le importara un tema como la vergüenza... pero ella no era la indicada para cuestionar esas cosas.

"¿Y qué pinto yo en tu plan de enamorarlo?"

"Enamorarlo no, comprobar si tanto él como yo somos aptos para ese vínculo"

"Ya... ¿pero qué pinto yo?"

"Me he perdido, no estaba prestando atención" - comentó Qiyana - "¿Quién era la que buscaba novio de las dos?"

"Ella, a mi no me hace falta"

"No sabía que tirabas para la otra acera"

"¡No lo hago! ¡Es que ya tengo novio!"

"¿Tienes novio? La verdad es que eso se me hace más sorprendente"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, para una chica de catorce años esa nariz... y las cejas..."

"¡No tengo catorce años! ¡Tengo dieciocho!"

"Felicidades... pero esas pecas..."

"¡Pues a mi Rumble le gustan mis pecas!"

La cosa parecía tensa, pero la androide permaneció en silencio hasta que cesaron los gritos. 

"¿Habéis terminado de discutir?"

"Habla, Orianna..."

"Quiero presentar una solicitud para pasar a formar parte de los Emisarios y así poder observar con más neutralidad a James"

"Emmm... ¿quieres unirte al equipo?"

"Sí, efectivamente, así podría suplir el soporte o medio"

"Bueno... tengo que hablarlo con el resto... ¿y tu? ¿Qiyana?"

"Lo siento, Taliyah, pero Qiyana no juega en equipo... aunque veo que tienes buen gusto al rogárselo a una emperatriz"

"Yo no te he roga..."

"Soy demasiado Qiyana para vosotros"

"Arrff..."


	174. Divisiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de la Androide"

El equipo de Taliyah se había reunido en la cafetería para tratar un tema importante. O eso les había dicho la chica de Shurima.

Por la falta de espacio es que Bardo estaba de pie y Kog'Maw se sentaba sobre el regazo de la Reina Araña (algo no muy raro).

"Os he llamado para comentaros un tema importante..."

"Tengo una pregunta" - interrumpió Poppy

"Aún no he explicado..."

"Si Elise tiene a Kog'Maw sobre su regazo, ¿por qué tu no tienes a Rumble?"

"¿Eso te parece algo relevante?"

"Como tu mejor amiga tengo que velar por tu situación romántica"

"No es que no me interese el regazo de Taliyah... que me interesa bastante" - comentó el yordle azulado - "¿Pero cuál era el tema principal? Me he perdido"

Bardo también parecía algo distraído en cuanto interrumpió Poppy.

"Para ser rápidos, Orianna quiere unirse al equipo"

"¿Unirse a nosotros?" - repitió Elise - "¿Y por qué no antes?"

"Antes no se dieron los acontecimientos necesarios para la consideración"

"No la he... he... entendido..."

"Igual no pensó en ello antes" - comentó la maga de luz

"A mi me da un poco igual"

"Lo mismo que Rumble" - dijo Rammus - "Si quiere unirse... bien"

"Yo estoy conforme"

Parecía que tanto los yordles como el armadurillo veían bien su ingreso y Bardo tampoco parecía tener alguna pega.

"¿No somos ya demasiados?"

"Los Emisarios del Mal han tenido una plantilla estable de diez miembros" - informó Orianna - "Veo pausible que podáis llegar a esa numeración"

"¿Nos está haciendo un spoiler?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"No termina de convencerme..."

"¿Por qué lo di... dices Elise?"

"Creo que puede deberse a que eso implicaría más tiempo para fomentar nuestro vínculo como mascota del Vacío y androide"

"Yo... creo que no soy tu masco... mascota..."

"Koggy no es la mascota de nadie, bruja metálica"

"Me faltan elementos necesarios para calificarme como bruja"

"Bueno... creo que eso le ayudaría a subir en cuanto a divisiones..."

La tejedora de piedras se quedó mirando a la hechicera de Demacia un poco extrañada.

"¿Divisiones? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¿No sabes lo que son las divisiones?" 

"Creo que la Linterna lo mencionó, pero... no hicimos mucho caso"

"Cuando se crea un equipo fijo en el instituto de guerra todos sus miembros tienen una puntuación dividida en divisiones"

"Oh... ¿y cómo funciona?"

"La más baja es la División de Hierro y la más alta es la División de Diamante, pasando por Bronce, Plata, Oro y Platino"

"Al menos la androide está al día" - murmuró la Noxiana

"¿Y qué divisiones somos?"

"Rumble... Bronce II al igual que Poppy"

"Venga ya, ¿en serio soy el que menor habilidad tiene?"

"Negativo" - volvió a hablar la androide - "Esos seriamos Kog'Maw Bronce III y yo Bronce IV... en mi caso por inactividad"

"Ya, por aquí no pasas mucho"

"Rammus... eres el segundo con mejor puntuación, Oro IV"

"¿Y en cual está nuestra intrépida líder?" - preguntó Rumble

"Bronce I"

"Me siento... decepcionada"

"Luxanna y Bardo se encuentran en Plata III" - se detuvo antes de proseguir - "Elise es quien mayor habilidad tiene, Platino IV"

"Lo que se espera de una reina..."

"Bueno, ahora que el 50% tenemos el ánimo por los suelos... ¿podemos irnos?"

"¿Eso implica que la Bola y yo ya somos parte activa del equipo?"

"Sí... aunque no nos bajes tanto la moral, eso es más cosa de Poppy"

"¿Qué yo hago qué?"


	175. Batalla de práctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de la Androide"

Recientemente Orianna se unió al equipo de Taliyah, así que están probando cómo es pelear junto a ella. Por el momento están en el Abismo de los Lamentos.

Esta vez son Bardo, Poppy, Kog'Maw, Orianna y la propia Taliyah quienes se enfrentan al equipo habitual de Skarner. 

"¿Y por qué se hacen llamar los Repudiados?" - preguntó la yordle

"Hay muchos que procuran evitarlos..."

"Yo no tengo... tengo... ningún problema"

"Y yo tampoco... ¿Bardo?"

El caminante aéreo se encogió de hombros, ya que ni siquiera había escuchado cuál había sido la pregunta. Por lo general los Meeps le avisaban de cualquier cosa relevante.

"Entiendo el escorpión feucho, el ladronzuelo, la rata y el viejales... ¿pero y Karma?"

"Le caerán bien o algo, yo que sé"

"Solo tenemos que preguntarle" - afirmó Poppy

"Tus inclinaciones para elevar la importancia de algo poco relevante en la contienda deberían disminuir"

"Tranquila, cuando hay pelea cumple" 

"¿Qué yo qué?"

A los pocos segundos los diez campeones se encontraron en la zona central, donde como era de esperar se inició una batalla de equipos.

Twitch y Corki se mantuvieron con cierta distancia, usando sus balas y flechas.

"Nos están dispara... dispara... disparando..."

"Yo me encargo de eso"

"Poppy, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que recar..."

Pero la Guardiana del Martillo no llegó a escuchar esto, quizás por el ruido que hacía el equipo enemigo. Gracias a su escudo y su Entereza Inalterable pudo repeler la mayoría.

Con un Impacto de Martillo repelió al aviador.

"Vayamos a ayudarla"

"Corrección, protegerla" - dijo la androide

"......."

Karma usó su Llama Interior para relentizar a la yordle mientras Skarner le agarraba por el cuello con su tenaza y la levantaba.

"No ha sido tu mejor decisión"

"¡Eh! ¡Skarr... skarr..."

"Es Skarn..."

Kog'Maw usó su Andanada Bioarcana contra el escorpión, pero extrañamente los disparos se congelaron en el aire y regresaron a él, dañandolo.

"Se ha detectado una anomalía temporal"

"Gracias por reconocer mi merito" - irrumpió Ekko

"......."

El joven Zaunita saltaba de un lado a otro, dispuesto a lanzarles una Convergencia Paralela.

Con lo que no contó fue con los Meeps de Bardo. El ser cósmico hizo que todos se lanzaran contra las copias, dejando al verdadero.

"Eh, eso no mola nada"

"Esto tampoco te va a molar"

Taliyah usó su Tierra Comprometida, no para que tocase las minas, sino para que se alejara hasta entrar en el área de la Bola.

Una fuerte carga magnética le dejó fuera de combate.

"¡Uno menos! Tenemos la venta..."

"Eso es negativo, la distracción de Ekko también ha dado frutos"

"¿Distracción?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío

Efectivamente el equipo vio como Skarner tiraba al suelo el cuerpo de Poppy, que por mucho que había resistido no aguantó frente al resto.

"Que original, ir por quien más aguanta..."

"¡¿Te estás burlando de nosotros?!" - gritó Corki

"No... no... bueno, tal vez... ¿sí?"

La sacerdotisa usó su Mantra para lanzar una Resolución Concentrada, que inadvertidamente juntó a la mayoría en el mismo sitio.

El aviador aprovechó para usar su Cañón de Repetición, el cual fue superado por la Andanada Bioarcana de Kog'Maw.

"Bien hecho, Kog'Maw" - le felicitó Orianna - "Después la Bola te dará una galleta"

"¿Gra-acias?"

Repentinamente el aguijón de Skarner atravesó al ser del Vacío ante la mirada de todos.

"Yo puedo aguantar... ¿y vosotros?"

"¿Aguantar el qué?"

El estómago del Vacío explotó en ácido, golpeando a todos los miembros de su equipo salvo a Bardo. El escorpión resistió con su Esqueleto Cristalino.

Con solo un campeón contra cuatro habían vuelto a ser derrotados.


	176. Conociendo al equipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de la Androide"

Los Emisarios de Taliyah habían sido derrotados en el Abismo de los Lamentos, así que era hora de discutir nuevas estrategias y... reconocer lo torpes que son.

Ahora mismo en la cafetería se encontraban Orianna, Kog'Maw, Rumble, Rammus y Taliyah.

"Osea, que habéis perdido porque Kog'Maw os deshizo con ácido..."

"Lo... lo siento..."

"Realmente suena muy traumatizante" - comentó Rammus

"Bueno, a estas alturas nos han decapitado... explotado... quemado..." - enumeró el yordle azulado - "Lo del ácido le da un toque..."

"Desastroso" - dijo la brujita en seco 

"Se han recopilado datos de las habilidades aliadas y enemigas para un próximo encuentro con campeones del mismo equipo"

"¿Qué quiere... quiere decir?"

"Que para la próxima lo haremos mejor"

"Bueno, de las fallas de aprende" - dijo el armadurillo - "¿Cómo lo hizo Orianna en equipo?"

"Bien, realmente la falla fue Poppy y su mal oído"

"Por cierto, ¿dónde está el resto?" - preguntó Rumble

"Lux y Elise por ahí... Poppy creo que se fue con Bardo..."

"Recomiendo un segundo encuentro en el Abismo con una composición de equipo diferente"

"Me agrada eso..." - dijo Rammus antes de levantarse - "Pero primero voy por un refresco"

La androide se había unido al equipo en apenas las últimas 24 horas, por lo que notó pocas conexiones con algunos compañeros.

Entre ellos el más cercano era Rumble, seguido del armadurillo.

"Rumble, ¿hay algo de lo que desees hablar?"

"Emm... ¿no? no sé... ¿a qué te refieres?"

"Creo que intenta... intenta..." - el ser del Vacío casi vomitó, pero pudo contenerse - "Creo que intenta entablar un... un..."

"Busca que le des conversación" - completó Taliyah

"Oh, vale... aún estoy trabajando en mi aparato de portales"

"¿Aparato de portales?"

"Sí, uno parecido al que posee Viktor..."

"¿Resultados?"

"Creé uno, pero solo puede abrir un portal por quince segundos"

"Resulta interesante saber que intentas alcanzar el conocimiento de Viktor y su tecnología cuando la tuya se reduce a material desechado"

"Eh, yo lo llamo ser ecológico"

"¿Rumble no es... doctor?"

"No... soy mecánico"

La tejedora de piedras, que estaba al lado del yordle, le acarició la cabeza amablemente.

"No tendrá un doctorado, pero todo lo que construye funciona y eso es lo que vale"

"Eso es cierto" - dijo Rammus recién llegado - "Sobretodo sus sistemas de autodestrucción"

"Gracias por estropear el momento, Rammus"

"¿Mo... momento?"

"Analizando situación" - dijo Orianna - "Coincidencia encontrada con el diario de Taliyah"

Los cuatro campeones se quedaron en silencio, mientras que la joven de Shurima miraba fijamente a la androide.

"¿Ha dicho diario?"

"Sí... bueno... un cuaderno de papel donde escribir... cosas"

"¿Y escribiste que querías acariciarme la cabeza?"

"No... será algo que ha sacado de contex..."

"Aparecía escrito en una lista de elementos románticos que le gustaría reali..."

Una roca casi golpeó la cara de Orianna, salvo que fue frenada por la intervención de la Bola. Esta por cierto permanecía en el suelo, no en un asiento.

"Upps, se me ha escapado" - sonrió la Shurimeña

"Igual no deberíamos tocar ese tema" - propuso Rammus

"A mi si me intere..." - el yordle se replanteó qué decir tras ver la piedra - "Podemos dejarlo para otro momento"

"Me he... he... perdido... blgugugr...."

Kog'Maw vomitó una especie de carbón negro.

"Analizando... indirecta localizada y asimilada..."

"Me parece que tenerla por aquí va a ser curioso"

"Eso o un dolor de cabeza" - añadió Taliyah


	177. Poppy'S Romance

Tras haber sufrido una derrota algo vergonzosa en el Abismo de los Lamentos, la campeona conocida como Poppy se encontraba caminando por la academia.

Acompañándola estaba Bardo, su compañero de equipo con el que estaba teniendo una charla... o algo parecido a una charla... unilateral.

"Me lancé cuando tendría que haber escuchado a nuestra líder..."

"......."

"Quizás deba coordinarme mejor con otros del equipo..."

"Meep"

"Sí, soy su mejor amiga, por eso quiero hablarlo con ella..."

"¡Meeep!"

El Meep reaccionó cuando vio que en esa sala común estaba entrando su amigo Galio.

"Saludos, Poppy y... ¿Bardo?"

"Es un compañero de equipo"

El caminante aéreo vio razonable saludar levantando la mano. Cualquier otro esfuerzo no era relevante para él o los Meeps.

"No sabía que tuvieras equipo"

"Pues sí, también están Orianna, Taliyah, Lux..."

"¿Lux? Esa chica es maja, me agrada ver que tienes más amigos"

"¿Más? ¿Cómo que más?"

"Antes solo tenías a Lulu y Tristana, ahora te veo más acompañada"

"Supongo que no fue mala idea"

"Yo tengo que irme, pero puedo acompañarte luego a Bandle"

"Vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer" - dijo muy seria

El Coloso se marchó tranquilamente, mientras que Poppy tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de aquella salita, con un Meep mirándole.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Meep"

"Solo es un amigo"

"Meep"

"Una vez me dijo que tenía una bonita sonrisa, poco más"

"Meep"

La seriedad de Poppy no menguaba a pesar de lo que dijera, mientras que Bardo simplemente observaba la "conversación".

Los Meeps podrían hablar y también sonaría igual... pero realmente el Meep no estaba hablando con ella, solo emitía ese ruido.

"Sí, es alto, robusto y parece hecho de porcelana"

"Meep"

"Le regalé chocolate porque no tenía..."

"Meep"

"No... no tiene nada que ver lo de mi nariz..."

"Meep"

"Bardo, ¿qué intenta decirme este Meep tuyo?"

El heraldo del cosmos levantó un poco la mano e hizo una seña de negación. Le estaba confirmando que no le estaba hablando...

"¿Dices que yo le gusto a Galio? Eso es una tontería"

"......."

"Mi nariz sangra, pero por causas sobrenaturales"

"Meep"

"Hola Poppy" - sonó una voz conocida

Lulu apareció en compañía de Pixie de forma muy tranquila. Al menos hasta ver al Meep, momento en que corrió hacia él.

"¡Qué cosa más mona! ¿De qué está hecho?"

"Luz" - dijo en seco

"Que cuco... oh, hola Bardo"

"......."

"Lulu, ahora que estás aquí he de hacerte una pregunta de género romántico"

"De acuerdo, tu sabes que puedes contarme..."

"Por lo general preguntaría a gente más cualificada..."

"Oh, entiendo..." 

"Luxanna parece sensata... Elise, Taliyah o Fiora..."

"Creo que ya lo pillo..."

"Cassiopeia es una gran fuente de sabiduría..."

"¡Meep!"

"El Meep también" - remarcó en seco - "Pero tu eres la primera que he visto"

"¡Pues tal vez deberías preguntar a otra!" - dijo inflando sus mejillas

"¿Qué más da? Luego vas a pedirme que te lo cuente"

"Eso... no es cierto..."

"Para acortar se trata de Galio"

"¿Galio? ¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¿Tu crees que le gustó? Porque el Meep dice que sí"

De primeras Lulu desconocía si el Meep hablaba o si lo hacía qué le había dicho.

"No lo sé... creo que nunca me has hablado de eso..."

"¿Entonces me fío de lo que dice el Meep y Bardo?"

"Bardo es tu compañero de equipo, supongo que él sabrá más de el tema"

"......." - negó con la cabeza

"Entiendo... en ese caso..."

Y nuevamente la nariz de la joven azulada empezó a sangrar muchísimo.


	178. Cansada

Tras presentar la candidatura de Orianna al equipo, algunos fueron al Abismo de los Lamentos mientras que el resto atendían otros asuntos.

En el caso de Elise y Lux, ambas tenían algo de tiempo que matar, por lo que estaban en la cafetería tomando algo de té.

"Me resulta raro que accedas a tomarte un té conmigo"

"Me acabas de pillar en el único día del año libre..."

"Qué graciosa es su majestad"

La Reina Araña no le aguantaba, pero progresivamente le toleraba un poco más... y tenía ganas de tomar un poco de té...

"Supongo que no te contarás algo interesante..."

"No gran cosa, aunque... últimamente me siento algo cansada"

"¿Cansada? Pensé que ya no entrenabas tanto con Taliyah"

"Sí, en principio por tiempo, pero... últimamente me siento agotada, antes no me pasaba..."

"Igual tanto arcoiris por fin te ha provocado epilepsia"

"Creo que nunca he padecido eso..."

Para algunas cosas la maga era algo inocente, en este caso por desconocer de qué hablaba.

"No será nada..."

"Sí... supongo que son solo dolores de cabeza..."

"Siempre puedes consultar a algún médico"

"¿Algún médico?"

Luxanna se marchó poco después, pensando que tal vez Akali o Shen pudiesen ayudarle o recetarle algo. Fue de casualidad que se topó con otra amiga suya.

"Eh, Irelia, ¿cómo estás?"

"Hola, Lux" - le saludó amablemente - "Bien, ¿y tú?"

"Buscando a Shen..."

"¿El Ojo del Crepúsculo? ¿A qué se debe?"

"Últimamente me encuentro algo cansado y con dolores de cabeza"

"Tal vez la meditación te ayude en eso"

"No soy muy naturalista... pero gracias por el consejo"

"De na..."

La guerrera de Jonia se quedó en silencio en notar algo raro en la hechicera de la luz. Y no era ese cansancio, sino algo raro en su chakra...

"¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy callada"

"No... simplemente... ¿ha ocurrido algo malo recientemente?"

"¿Malo? Creo que no ha ocurrido nada destacable"

"Noto algo raro en ti..."

"Seguro que es la falta de sueño... iré a mi cuarto a dormir un poco"

"Podría ser..."

La guerrera no veía que la chica sufriera algún daño y ni siquiera sabía qué le ocurría... si acaso la mantendría un poco vigilada...

"Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Procuraré hacerlo" - respondió sonriente antes de irse

"Esta chica..."

La joven Demaciana marchó con tranquilidad hacia su habitación, momento donde se cruzó con Taliyah. Parece ser que había pasado más tiempo pensando del que creía.

"Hey, Taliyah, ¿cómo fue la partida?"

"Oh, pues... perdimos..."

"¿Kayn otra vez?"

"No, esta vez fue por un poco de incompetencia"

"No digas eso" - dijo con una risita - "Solo os falta coordinación, era la primera vez que Orianna estaba con vosotros"

"Puede ser... por cierto... ¿todo bien?"

"Sí" - dijo Lux algo extrañada por la repentina pregunta - "Estoy bien"

"Eso es... bueno, me alegro"

"¿La pregunta es por algo? ¿Tan mal me veo de cara?" - preguntó algo preocupada

"No, es solo que... nada, déjalo"

"Si tienes algo que comentarme puedes hacerlo"

"Mejor en otro momento... tampoco es demasiado importante..."

"De acuerdo, me quedo algo más tranquila"

La tejedora de piedras se marchó a la par que la hechicera de la luz retomaba su camino con dudas. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansada?

Fue casi al llegar que pudo ver a un invocador que se le quedó mirado.


	179. La Zona Oscura

Tras una partida un tanto lamentable en el Abismo de los Lamentos y charlar un poco con su equipo, Taliyah decidió ir en busca de Lux.

La hechicera de la luz la ayudaba a entrenar su magia, pero se le hizo imposible en el último mes... por diversos asuntos...

"Me pregunto cuál era la habitación de..."

_Es la habitación doce..._

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién ha dicho es?"

_Ve a la habitación doce..._

La hechicera de Shurima dudó por unos pequeños segundos, pero al final decidió probar en a indicada. Cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta.

"Qué raro es todo es..."

_Entra en la habitación..._

"¿Lux? ¿Estás ahí?"

_Entra... ahora..._

"Qué raro... noto cierta oscuridad por este área..."

_Entra... ya..._

Cuando Taliyah pasó a la habitación se topó con Nocturne encerrado en una cárcel de luz creada por Lux... aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras e intimidaba bastante.

"Tú... niña..."

"¿No... Nocturne?"

"Escúchame bien lo que voy a decirte..."

"Noc... Nocturne..."

"Esta hechicera..."

La tejedora de piedras dejó de escuchar cuando echó un vistazo a la llamada Pesadilla Viviente.

Ella conocía lo que se contaba sobre él e incluso le tenía cierto pánico. Sabía que hasta Viktor y Veigar habían mal salido de encuentros...

"Ahora tienes que liberar..."

"Yo... yo... siento molestar..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué has di..."

"Yo no quería... ver nada..."

"Pero... ¿qué demonios..."

"Ahora mismo me voy... yo no... diré nada..."

"Espera... ¿qué? ¡¿qué?!"

Taliyah cerró la puerta de golpe y pensó en si le pasaría algo similar al científico... atraer espectros de la oscuridad.

Tuvo que pasar una media hora hasta que la maga de la luz llegó.

"Holaaa... Nocturne"

"Arff..." - suspiró agobiado

"¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?"

"Me preguntarás de todas formas..."

"Poquito a poco me vas conociendo mejor, me gusta la gente que escucha"

"Termina con esto rápido..."

Luxanna se acercó a su espejito y se repeinó el cabello antes de sentarse al borde de la cama para quedarse frente al espectro.

"¿Sabes si algún invocador ha estado aquí?"

"¿Invocador?"

"Sí... por lo general no suelen pasar por esta zona... pero antes vi a una que me observaba..."

"Me acordaría si hubiese estado aquí..."

"El caso es que siento que de vez en cuando alguien me observa"

"Si fuera un invocador sueño no se acercaría a este área..."

"Sí... le espantarías con tus... paranoias..."

"Será algún imbécil enamorado"

"Oh... ¿alguien tiene celos? ¿celitos?"

El fantasma pensó que si intentaba cruzar la cárcel no solo no pasaría sino que sufriría un dolor extremo mientras lo intentaba... quizás así no escucharía su voz...

Entonces pensó... quizás podría hacerla sufrir indirectamente a través de la niña de antes...

"Quien sí estuvo fue una niña"

"¿Una niña?"

"Sí... con pelo marrón y ropas de Shurima..."

"Oh, posiblemente sea Taliyah"

"En efecto... ella me vio preso... en tu habitación... ella lo sabe..."

"Bueno, ya hablaré con ella mañana" - comentó sonriente - "No creo que tenga problema en saber de tu rehabilitación"

"Maldita bruja del demo..."

"Mi objetivo es convertirte en un fantasma menos... psicópata..."

"La única psicópata aquí eres..."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has arrepentido a medio camino?"

La joven Demaciana se levantó y acercó a su cómoda, momento en que Nocturne notó algo raro en ella... era como si algo fuera distinto...

"¿Has estado alguna vez en las Islas de las Sombras?"

"¿Islas de las Sombras? Que yo recuerde... no"

"Qué extraño..."

"¿De repente quieres saber más de mí?" 

La Pesadilla Viviente evadió la pregunta, simplemente se quedó mirándola un rato.


	180. Oscuridades

Tras un día agotador, la joven Lux se había puesto el pijama dispuesta a irse a dormir, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches a su compañero de cuarto.

Nocturne por su parte deseaba que se durmiera, ya que aunque no pudiera afectar a sus pesadillas se mantenía callada.

"Nocturneeee..."

"......."

"¿Qué te parece mi pijama?"

"Horrible..."

Era una pieza blanca y rosada, algo infantil a decir verdad.

"Lo dices porque tienes envidia"

"Tu eres tonta..."

"¿Qué te he dicho de menospreciar a la gente?"

"Soy Nocturne... ¡la pesadilla viviente! ¡me alimento del odio y el miedo de las personas!" - le gritó a modo de contestación

"Y mientras estés aquí serás una pesadilla educada"

"Cuando me libere..."

La joven demaciana se fue a dormir, apagando las luces (menos la de la cárcel que reprimía al espectro) y acostándose. Dejando a Nocturne con sus pensamientos.

_Esa maldita loca... ¿cuánto tiempo más voy a pasar aquí? Tarde o temprano el Rey Arruinado debe darse cuenta de que actúo con menos frecuencia..._

_Y con ese pijama... como desearía manchar su blanco puro con la sangre de sus desgarradas entrañas... en cuanto pued..._

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"......."

"¿Niña?"

La hechicera estaba sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente al espectro en la oscuridad.

No hablaba y tampoco parecía moverse, simplemente le miraba. 

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"......."

"Ugghh...."

_¿Qué demonios le pasa ahora?_

"Nada..." - dijo con una voz fría

"¿Qué dices? No te he escuchado"

Cuando el fantasma se dirigió a ella de nuevo estaba de pie enfrente suya. Su rostro estaba en su mayoría oculto, salvo lo que iluminaba su prisión.

"Nada..."

"¿Nada? ¿Nada qué?"

"Tu pregunta... no me... pasa nada..."

_Esta tipa... ¿qué le ocurre? Emana un aura que no es..._

"¿Que no es propia de mi?"

"Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada, Nocturne..." - dijo con una voz fría - "Dime... ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?"

"¿No es obvio?"

"Créeme que estás ahí más seguro... porque sin esta luz..."

La joven se acercó un poco más, revelando que sus iris parecían ser de color morado.

"¿Qué demo..."

"Shshhhhh" - le mandó a silenciar - "Es taaarde, Noooocturne"

"......."

"Es hora de dormir, Nocturne... ¿sabes qué significa eso?"

"......."

"No quiero oír ni un solo ruido..."

"¿Qué eres?"

"¿Qué soy? ¿Qué voy a ser?" - sonrió en la oscuridad - "Soy tu querida Lux..."

_¿Qué es todo esto? Emana miedo... oscuridad... esta es ella, pero... no es ella... ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

"Nocturne, he dicho... ni un solo ruido..."

"No puedo evitar pensar, Lux... eso es..."

"Shhshhhh... no querrás despertarla, ¿verdad?..."

"¿Despertar a quién?"

"A Luxanna..."

La bruja se marchó de vuelta a la cama mientras danzaba un poquito, lo cual hizo que el espectro pusiera en duda su cordura.

Él sabía que estaba loca, pero... esto no era algo normal...

"Buenas noches, Nocturne, que tengas dulces pesadillas..."

"......"

La mañana llegó varias horas de silencio después, con la Demaciana despertando.

"Uaaahhh...." - bostezaba la chica - "Buenos días, Nocturne"

"......."

"¿Has dormi... oh, perdón, olvidé que... ¿Nocturne? ¿pasa algo?"

_Parece ser ella otra vez... el mismo rastro de energía y magia... no es esa oscuridad de ayer... ¿qué es lo que le pasa? ¿qué era esa cosa?_

"Nada... no pasa nada..."

"¿Me has estado observando toda la noche?"

"Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer... ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Por nada" - dijo algo sonrojada - "Cosas mías"

"Arrrghh..."


	181. ¡Gnar ataca!

Elise se encontraba en un campo cercano a la academia en compañía de Rumble y Poppy. El primero simplemente dormía y la segunda se mantenía en silencio.

La Reina Araña estaba allí simplemente porque la chica del martillo quería hablar de un tema relativamente importante para ella.

"Hoy hace buen tiempo..."

"Poppy, llevamos con el mismo clima desde hace días"

"Así es... pero una cosa no quita la otra"

"Tu y tu repertorio trillado"

"¿No es más trillado autoproclamarse reina sin ser de la realeza?"

"¿Cómo osas hablarme así? Podría matarte mientras duermes y ni te enterarías"

"Efectivamente no me enteraría, porque estaría dormida" - comentó tranquilamente

"¿Las amenazas no funcionan contigo o qué?""

"Oh, ¿me estabas amenazando?"

La paciencia de la arácnida era bastante pobre y si antes veía algo ridículo colaborar con adolescentes y armadillos... Poppy era el colmo.

Aunque todo ese pensamiento desapareció cuando vio a Kog'Maw corriendo. 

"¿Koggy? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Oh, hola Elise..." - se paró al verla - "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien... ¿por qué estabas corriendo de esa manera?"

"Me estaba... esta... estaban persiguiendo..."

"¿Te estaban persiguiendo y aún así te paras a saludar tan tranquilamente?"

"Emm... ¿sí?"

"¡Shagdovala!"

Frente a los Emisarios del... Emisarios, apareció una especie de yordle anaranjado. Se trata de Gnar, el yordle eslabón perdido.

La joven del martillo en especial parecía algo confusa.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es Gnar... espera, ¿no lo conoces? Si también eres un yordle"

"Eso no significa que los conozca a todos"

"Es... es... un yordle primitivo..."

"¿Primiqué?"

"¡Vrooboo!"

El animalejo lanzó su Búmeran contra el ser del Vacío, quien por su baja altura pudo esquivarlos agachándose. Las otras dos también se apartaron.

"Nos ha lanzado su hueso..."

"Hueso búmeran" - le corrigió Kog'Maw

"¿Búmeran? ¿Qué es un búme..."

Y el arrojadiza arma volvió a Gnar, golpeando en el proceso a Poppy en la nuca. 

"Un arma que vuelve cuando la lanzas..."

"Vaya despliegue de tecnología" - dijo la yordle seriamente

"¡De tecnología nada! ¡Es un maldito hueso!"

"¡Vigishu!"

"Eso lo será tu madre" 

"¡¡Vigishu!!"

"¿Le entiendes?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"En absoluto, pero por cómo lo decía parecía un insul..."

El Búmeran volvió a golpear a Poppy en la cara, esta vez cuando estaba distraída. El eslabón perdido parecía divertirse con esto.

"Su ataque es increíblemente efectivo..."

"¡Y tu eres una increíble tonta!"

"Elise, camarada, ¿a qué viene ese comentario?"

"¡Tienes un martillo y un escudo! ¡Úsalos!"

La yordle abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer su falta de atención. La Reina Araña por su parte se replanteaba arrancarle la cabeza.

"Poppy... cuidado..."

"¿Mmmm?"

"¡Wabbo!"

El siguiente Búmeran fue detenido con su escudo y tirado al suelo por el martillo. Luego la chica utilizó su Veredicto de la Guardiana para mandarlo lejos.

"¿Ves? A eso me refería"

"Estaba bastante distraída con el hecho de que el arma era tan avanzada"

"Esta cabeza hueca..."

"Pues no ha sido tan díficil..." - se giró hacia Kog'Maw

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó inocentemente

"¿Por qué no has disuelto el búmeran con tu ácido? ¿También estabas distraído?"

"No... pero pensé que igual... igual... se enfadaba"

"Oh, se me olvidó esa parte" - murmuró la Noxiana

"¿Enfadarse? ¿Y qué pasa si se enfada?"

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

Los tres campeones observaron cómo el pequeño Gnar empezaba a mutar en una especie de criatura mucho más grande y salvaje.

Aunque era la primera vez que lo veía, Poppy ni se inmutó.

"Mmm... curioso"

"¡Grgraaaahhhh!"


	182. ¡Mega Gnar aplasta!

Elise, Kog'Maw y Poppy se habían topado con el travieso Gnar, quien andaba molestando al ser del Vacío. En un momento dado se defendieron, lo cual fue un grave error.

Ahora un enfurecido Gnar se había convertido en Mega Gnar, acercándose al trío de Emisarios con intenciones hostiles.

"Bien... vamos a tener que derrotarle..."

"¿Derro... derrotarlo?"

"La araña tiene razón, golpeemosle con la fuerza de Demacia" - dijo Poppy con seguridad

"¡Grgraaaaahhh!"

El campeón rojizo golpeó con fuerza el suelo, haciendo que temblara.

Elise esquivó los temblores saltando a un árbol cercano y Poppy pudo soportarlo. Kog'Maw por el contrario cayó al suelo.

"¡Tela de Araña!"

"¡Vacío Rezu... Rezzu... Rezumante!"

Ambas técnicas redujeron la movilidad del yordle, pero seguía avanzando.

"Puedo intentar mandarlo a volar" - sugirió la chica del escudo

"Haz lo que sea, pero que no alcance a Kog'Maw"

"Dicho y hecho..."

La guerrera del martillo usó su Veredicto de la Guardiana, pero justo cuando salió su martillo... Mega Gnar agarró el borde y se aferró a él.

Cuando su arma mística desapareció el monstruo cayó frente a ella.

"Grgrrrr...."

"Creo que no me he presentado..."

"¡Grgraaaaahhh!"

El monstruo fue a golpearla, pero retrocedió un poco ante su escudo y luego fue golpeado por el martillo de la yordle.

El daño le hizo enfadarse más y lanzarla contra un árbol.

"Estoy bien, no os preocupéis"

"Grgrrr...." - se giró hacia Kog'Maw

"¿Por qué va tras Kog'Maw tan ofuscado?" 

"No lo sé, Elise... simplemente me... me... me miró..."

"Grgrrrr.... ¡grgraaaaahhh!"

Mega Gnar miró a sus alrededores y localizó una roca cercana. La levantó sin esfuerzo y la lanzó contra el pequeño ser del Vacío.

"Uuhhh... va a doler... espera..."

"¡Kog'Maw!" - le avisó la araña

Repentinamente apareció una figura portando una espada cargada de ki. Con un solo corte pudo romper el pedrasco en dos mitades.

"Emm... hola..."

"Kog'Maw, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó Shen - "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí... gracias..."

"¡Eh! ¡Ninja del tres al cuarto! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"

"Podemos dejar eso para luego..."

"¡Grgraaaahhhh!"

La criatura se acercó con rapidez al ninja, momento en que una serie de rayos golpearon a la fiera, paralizandolo brevemente.

Tras esto empezó a volver a su estado más pequeño.

"¡Ñaaaaa!"

"Creo que el problema ya está solventado" - comentó Kennen

"Tarde o temprano lo hubiéramos logrado solos" 

"¡Gnaaaaar!"

Cuando emitió el segundo grito Poppy apareció empuñando su martillo y golpeandolo de lleno en toda la cara. No le mató, pero le hizo mucho daño y lo dejó inconsciente.

"Asombroso, no le he roto ningún diente" 

"Los yordles antaño teníais una estructura osea más dura" - explicó Shen

"Ya habló el listo" - le dijo Elise acercándose - "¿Acaso has estudiado medicina o historia?"

"Sí, de hecho..."

"Vaya manera de cerrarte la boca" - comentó la Demaciana a su compañera

"Poppy... cállate..."

"Señor Shen..." - se acercó el ser del Vacío - "Gracia por la... la... la..."

Parecía que el ser del Vacío estaba a punto de vomitar ahí mismo.

"No hay de que, estábamos cerca..."

"Demasiado cerca diría yo" - le acusó Elise - "Seguro que planeabas algo"

"No, simplemente estábamos entrenando" - dijo Kennen

"¿Y cómo explicas que siempre me lo encuentre?"

"¿Qué no querías vengar... vengar... vengarte de él?"

"Koggy, es hora de irnos"

"Pero yo..."

"¡Ahora mismo!" - gritó algo enfadada antes de marcharse

"Disculpadla" - les pidió la yordle - "Tiene mal pronto"

"¡Poppy! ¡Ahora mismo!"


	183. Diente roto

Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería, reunida con Qiyana y Lux. La tejedora de piedras había venido de entrenar con la hechicera, encontrando a la emperatriz de camino.

Esto dejó algo de tiempo para solucionar cierto... problema...

"Espera, ¿Nocturne es tu compañero de habitación?"

"Sí, pensé que cierta influencia positiva le vendría bien"

"Oh, eso suena bastante... valiente..."

"¿En qué sentido?"

"Bueno, creí que te tendría secuestrada usando sus poderes de pesadillas y miedo..."

"Que imaginación tienes" - se rió un poquito

La joven morena no estaba del todo segura de que eso fuera algo normal... pero por otro lado quería tener lo menos posible que ver con Nocturne.

"Vale, dos cosas" - dijo la princesa de repente - "Primero, ¿compañero de habitación? si las habitaciones aquí ya son minúsculas"

"Tampoco tanto, cabe una cama y una mesa"

"Una cama y un mueble, esto es como regresar a la edad de piedra"

"¿Tienes algo en contra de las piedras?" - preguntó Taliyah algo molesta

"No exactamente, pero eso me lleva a lo segundo... ¿qué demonios te ha pasado en la cara?"

"¿En la cara?" - se extrañó Lux - "No le veo nada raro"

"Yo no... no me pasa nada..."

"No me lo ocultes, puedo ver que te falta un diente"

Lo que parecía una oscura revelación realmente no lo era. A pesar de ser algo mayor a la joven de Shurima por fin se le cayó el último diente de leche.

"Tampoco es para tanto..."

"Pobre Taliyah, pobre y trágica..."

"¿Trágica? ¿Cómo que trágica? Es solo un diente"

"Un diente... la nariz... esas cejas... poco pecho..." - dijo lamentándose - "Una pena que no hayas nacido más Qiyana"

"¡Eh! Tampoco te pases"

"Tranquila, Taliyah" - le calmó un poco la demaciana - "Lo que dice es subjetivo..."

Mientras esta especie de discusión seguía, Rumble y Kog'Maw aparecieron tranquilamente. 

"Hola chicas y... ¿quién es esta?"

"Soy la emperatriz Qiyana, futura gobernante del reino de Ixaocan..."

"¿Ixaoqué?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío 

"¡Ixaocan!" - respondió con cierto enfado - "¡Que no se te olvide!"

"Vale... por favor dime que no va a ser parte del equipo..."

"Tranquilo, Rumble, ella prefiere ir más por libre"

"¿Y por qué está aquí?"

Ante la pregunta de Kog'Maw hubo cierto silencio. A Taliyah le agradaba tener a algunas personas de su edad cercanas a ella... y tampoco la tomaba muy en serio...

"Espera... ¿Rumble?"

"Sep, me llamo Rumble... aunque algunos me llaman la Amenaza Mecá..."

"Eso no me importa" - dijo en seco - "Taliyah... ¿este es tu novio?"

"Emm... sí, ¿ocurre algo?"

"Bueno, me lo esperaba más... alto"

"Eh, que le llego por la cintura" - replicó el yordle

Corrección, a penas le llegaba por la cintura. Pero ya era algo.

"Dime, Rumble... ¿qué opinas del diente de Taliyah?"

"¿Diente? ¿Se te ha picado o algo?"

"No, solo se me ha caído el último y tal..."

"Oh, te ves mona con el huequito"

"Por favor... iros a un hotel..." - murmuró la princesa - "Tampoco me dijiste que fuera un yordle"

"Sorpresas te da la vida" - contestó la hechicera de Shurima 

"¿Buenas o malas?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Buenas" - respondió antes que acariciar el pelo al mecánico

"Que empalago..."

"Que cuqui ha sido eso" - casi chilló Luxanna

La tejedora de piedras acababa de recordar por qué no hacía esas cosas delante de Lux o Elise.


	184. Marioneta

Tras pasar un rato con Lux y Taliyah, la campeona conocida como Qiyana procedió a ir a la Grieta del Invocador sin un equipo predeterminado.

Ella se encontraba en medio, peleándose con Mordekaiser, el señor del dolor.

"Que aburrimiento... ¿no tienes nada que contarte?"

"Céntrate a lo tuyo..."

"Que diferente es a charlar con..."

Un aviso de ayuda llegó desde la Jungla, siendo emitido por Warwick, de su equipo. Esto fue justo cuando Mordekaiser se estaba yendo a base.

Qiyana estaba muy aburrida... así que decidió ir a ver quién jugaba con el lobo. Aunque cuando llegó, el Zaunita ya estaba muerto y solo Shaco se encontraba ahí.

"Vaya... un juguetito más... que romper..."

"¿A quién llamas juguete? Payaso"

"Prefiero el termino... bufón" - dijo fríamente - "El bufón siniestro... la marioneta..."

"¿Has dicho bufón?"

La muchacha no parecía tenerle demasiado miedo, pero se limitó a mirarlo de arriba a abajo. No parecía muy contenta con lo que veía.

"Algo esmirriado y un maquillaje pobre... pero puedes servirme..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mi nombre es Qiyana, emperatriz elemental de Ixaocan... y a partir de ahora te concedo el honor de ser mi sirviente bufón personal"

"Jee... jejejeje... ¡jejejejeje!"

"No hace falta expresar tanto tu alegría"

"Me hace gracia... ese chiste..."

"¿Chiste? ¿Qué chiste?"

Usando su Engañar, el payaso desapareció y reapareció detrás de la joven, con su puñal acercándolo al cuello.

"Tu muerte es el chis..."

"Uff... plebeyos..."

Qiyana le dio un codazo en el estómago a su enemigo y luego un puñetazo en la cara. La fuerza de la chica era grande, suficiente para romperle la nariz.

"¡Aaaahh! ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"Deberías sentirte honrado de que te toque con mis finas manos"

"Jajajajaja..."

El bufón se puso de pie de un salto e intentó dispararla con una de sus cajas. Qiyana comenzó a hacer girar su arma, repeliendo los disparos.

"Veo que te voy a tener que enseñar quien manda"

"Eres graciosa, muñequi..."

Qiyana usó su Ira Elemental, congelando las extremidades del payaso. Luego se acercó lentamente con una actitud prepotente.

"Dime, plebeyo bufón... ¿sigues en contra de servirme?"

"Yo tengo un chiste me..."

"La gracia, para mí, es que no es un chiste"

De un taconazo la joven rompió las congeladas piernas de su enemigo, que cayó al suelo dolorido. El payaso no era humano, pero aún sentía dolor.

"Que pena... has perdido las piernecitas, ma-rio-ne-ta..."

"Pueden volver a crecerme..."

"Oh, entonces no habrá problemas con... esto..." - dijo aplastando sus brazos

"¡Aaahhhh! ¡Jajajajaj!"

Para Shaco el dolor iba junto a la risa y él ahora mismo chorreaba sangre por sus extremidades... así que estaba riéndose de dolor.

"Dime, bufón... ¿cómo se llama tu nueva dueña?"

"Jejeje... ejejejeje..."

"Venga, ¿a qué esperas? di mi nombre..."

"Perdón, pero hay un chiste... muy bueno... no recuerdo tu nombre"

La joven se irritó al escuchar eso e inmediatamente fue hacia su cara y empezó a golpearle con sus tacones en los dientes. Se calmó un poco cuando rompió la mayoría.

"Te queda poco de vida..."

"Arrg... cof... jaja... cof..."

"Pero aún puedo hacerte sufrir... así que dime... ¿quién es el plebeyo y quién la hermosa majestad a quién va a servir?"

"Coff... cof..."

La chica colocó su tacón sobre la entrepierna del payaso con una sonrisa de maldad.

"Responde bien o serás castigado..."

"Coff... jajaja... emm... tu eres la... ¿la que manda?"

"Vas bien, juguetito, ¿qué eres tú?"

"Sha..." - se detuvo ante la mirada de la joven - "¿El bufón?"

"Exacto... bien hecho" - sonrió brevemente - "Ahora solo tengo que hacértelo recordar"

Y con la aguja del tacón aplastó la entrepierna del macabro ente, que acabó pereciendo por las heridas en conjunto.

"Que bufón más gracioso"


	185. Maestro de la Sangre

Recientemente el equipo de Taliyah se enteró de las posiciones que tenían dentro del Instituto de Guerra y que en general apenas sobrepasaban el Bronce.

Debido a esto se encuentran entrenando más seguido. En su posición de medio actual la tejedora de piedras está frente a Vladimir.

"Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"¿Mmmm? ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ehh... Taliyah, de Shurima"

"No me suenas..."

"Gracias por la información" - dijo de forma sarcástica

"Dime, niña, ¿qué quieres de mi?"

"Es adolescente" - se quejó algo enfadada - "¿No deberías quemarte con el sol?"

"Me considero un vampiro, ciertamente, pero no soy uno ordinario..."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"¿Diferencia? Esto... por ejemplo..."

El campeón de rojo sonrió mientras lanzaba su Marea de Sangre contra la joven.

Taliyah levantó una piedra a modo de escudo, la cual detuvo el impacto. La sangre que había lanzado parecía ser mágica, pues parecía quemar la piedra.

"Llevo mucho tiempo sin una víctima decente..."

"Yo no soy la víctima, tú eres la víctima"

La tejedora de piedras procedió a usar su Lanzarrocas, pero Vladimir adoptó su forma de Estanque Sangriento para evadirla y avanzar hacia ella.

"¡Te has convertido en un charco!"

La joven usó su Tierra Comprometida, pero su forma licuada podía pasar sin problemas.

"Maldita sea..."

"Tus truquitos no sirven..." - dijo mientras recobraba su forma

El campeón de rojo le arañó fuertemente con sus garras e inició su Transfusión.

"¡Aaaaahhh!"

"Sangre de Shurima, eh... hacía tiempo que no..."

"Eh, salsa de tomate"

"¿Mmmm?"

Rumble acababa de llegar a la línea y el cañón de su Escupellamas apuntaba a la cabeza del vampiro. En un par de segundos una potente llamarada fue disparado.

De la confusión y el impacto, Taliyah logró liberarse del hechizo.

"¡Rumble!"

"Esta vez he sido puntual"

"¡¿Puntual?! ¡Casi me calcinas a mi también!"

"Estaba todo bajo control"

"¡¿Cómo que bajo control?!"

"Malditos... mequetrefes..." - decía una voz muy fría

El quemado rostro de Vladimir se fue reconstruyendo a medida que la sangre fluía por encima de ellas. Y se le notaba muy enfadado.

"No vais a poder con la sangre..."

"Una vez me corté con un cuchillo y no fue para tanto"

"Rumble, no se está refiriendo a esa sangre... él es la sangre..."

"Me he perdido un poco, ¿quién es este tipejo?"

"¡Vladimir! ¡¿A quién más conoces que sea un vampiro sangriento?!"

"¿Vladimir?" - pensó por un momento - "Oh, tu eres el pavo al que Veigar y Rammus..."

Los ojos del hechicero de sangre se abrieron en cuanto escuchó esos nombres.

Él odiaba con todo su ser esos dos nombres, los nombres de quienes le derrotaron y propiciaron su caída... en menos de unos segundos ya había roto el Escupellamas del yordle.

"¡Eh! ¡¿Y esa velocidad?!"

"No vuelvas..."

Con un solo golpe sus garras atravesaron el cristal de la máquina.

"A mencionar..." - lo agarró por el cuello

"Arrfgg.... hey... tran..."

"¡Malditos nombres!"

"Vladimir, querido..." - le llamó una mujer

"¡¿Quién es ahor..."

Al girarse el vampiro alcanzó a ver a Elise, quien clavó una de sus patas de araña en cabeza, atravesándola. Luego cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Uff... vaya... agarre..."

"El bueno de Vladimir, hacía tiempo que no le veía"

"¿Eres amigo de este tipo?"

"También me junto con vosotros, ¿qué te parece más raro?"

"Buen punto de vista..."

Lo que Taliyah no entendió en ese momento era el por qué se había enfadado tanto.


	186. Un gran historial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Mientras Taliyah y el resto de su equipo terminaba una partida en la Grieta del Invocador... Rammus y la Linterna estaban en la cafetería.

Ambos estaban esperando a que los campeones terminasen sus peleas.

"¿Lux te ha pedido una reunión?"

"Sí, ya sabes... por eso de que soy el invocador a cargo..."

"Me pregunto que inquietudes puede tener"

"No lo sé, yo ya tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza" - dijo el humano - "Aunque dijo que era un tema serio..."

"A saber qué se le pasará por la cabeza"

"Espero que nada malo..."

"En el fondo te preocupas por nosotros, eh"

"Ella me cae bien, es una cosa distinta"

En ese momento apareció Taliyah, en compañía de Rumble, Elise, Orianna y Kog'Maw. Todos ellos dirigiéndose a la mesa habitual.

"Hola, Linterna"

"Hola, Taliyah y compañía..."

"Saludos, James" - dijo la dama metálica

"Emm... igualmente..." - se quedó algo incómodo - "Bueno, en principio lo he mirado y no hay problemas con que Orianna sea parte del equipo"

"Genial, siempre nos tocan los más raros..."

"No digas eso, Elise, solo es una adolescente mecanizada"

"Estoy con el armadurillo" - dijo Rumble antes de sentarse - "Cosas más raras he visto"

"Sí, y que lo digas"

El resto de campeones se sentaron para tomarse algo antes de su siguiente sesión.

"Ese... ese... Kennen era muy rápido..."

"Su velocidad ha sido potenciada por la electricidad y un entrenamiento diario que le deja en situaciones optimas"

"Hablando de potenciados..." - habló la joven de Shurima - "Rumble y yo nos encontramos con un tipo muy raro"

"Vas a tener que ser más específica" - pidió el invocador

"Era Vladimir, el vampiro..."

"No es realmente un vampiro" - le interrumpió el armadurillo

"Le daña el sol, manipula la sangre, tiene dientes afilados y no le gustan las cruces... es un vampiro"

"Es un mago de sangre, no un vampiro"

"Se hace llamar el vam..."

"Lo que sea... por lo visto te conocía e incluso se enfureció al mencionar tu nombre" - intentó cambiar de tema

"Oh, ¿solo mi nombre?"

"No, también el de Veigar" - remarcó el yordle azulado

"Ah, bueno, una vez me enfrenté a él cuando intentó invadir la mansión de Veigar... algo bastante loco"

"Parecía un tipo peligroso"

"También estaban Ziggs y Malzahar por ahí en medio"

"Espera..." - le interrumpió la Reina Araña - "¿Derrotaste a Vladimir?"

"Bueno, podría decirse que sí"

Esto pareció sorprender en cierta medida a la Noxiana, pues sabía de las habilidades del hechicero de rojo y no era moco de pavo.

"A mi no me impresiona demasiado..." - comentó la Linterna

"¿Por qué no?" - preguntó el ser del Vacío - "Es... es..."

"¿Impresionante? Puede, pero su historial de victorias es amplia"

"Tampoco es para tanto" - se excusó el propio Rammus

"En su historial más destacable se encuentran victorias frente a Hecarim, Aatrox, Vladimir, Ziggs, Jax, Irelia, Shaco, Darius y Singed"

"De esos dos últimos no me acordaba yo" 

"Solo contando a Irelia y Jax la lista es bastante notable" - comentó Elise

"Por no hablar de Aatrox"

"Y Sha... Sha... Shaco"

"No sé, simplemente hago mis cosas... igual es que la suerte también influye"

"Tus habilidades son bastante efectivas" - dijo el invocador - "Has sabido utilizarlas bien dentro de lo que cabe"

Estas palabras parecieron motivar un poco la chica de Shurima, pues el objetivo principal del equipo y suyo era ese precisamente. Mejorar las habilidades que tenían.

"Nah... tampoco me considero muy fuerte"

"Eso es porque no te lo tomas tan en serio" - comentó la araña

"Tampoco tengo porque hacerlo, ¿no?"

"Ya, pero sería curioso ver ese potencial" - comentó la Linterna algo pensativo


	187. ¿Equipo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Un par de días después del enfrentamiento con Vladimir, la joven tejedora de piedras se encontraba en la cafetería en compañía de Qiyana.

Muy cerca de ellas estaba también una milenaria compañera de aspecto... algo infantil.

"¡Señorita Taliyah!"

"¿Señorita Tali... oh, Zoe, ¿qué tal?"

"Bien, acabo de volver de Targon..." - dijo antes de percatarse de la presencia de la otra chica - "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Insolente plebeya... ¡yo soy Qiyana! ¡Emperatriz de los Elementos de Ixaocan!"

"Guau, ¿de verdad eres emperatriz?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Qué no tenías otras ocho hermanas que iban antes?"

La joven eminencia le lanzó una mirada bastante fría a su amiga, clara señal de que no mencionara otra vez a esas arpías.

"¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?" - preguntó la chica de pelo largo

"Algunos atendiendo sus cosas... Rammus debería estar al llegar"

"Ra... Rammus..."

"¿Le pasa algo con el armadurillo?"

"Digamos que Zoe le tiene un poco de... miedo"

"¡N-No es miedo!" - gritó avergonzada - "Es inseguridad..."

"¿Inseguridad de un armadurillo?" - preguntó Qiyana al oírlo

"Tiene afiladas garras, pinchos, ojos sin iris o pupilas y escamas por todo el cuerpo... tiene el aspecto de un monstruo de pesadilla"

"Sigue hablando de Rammus, ¿no?"

"Zoe... Rammus es un armadurillo, no un monstruo aterrador"

"Su forma de hablar tampoco es la de un monstruo"

"¿Ves? Incluso Qiyana puede verlo"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de incluso Qiyana?"

Desde su último encuentro con Rammus y Taliyah, la viejoven celestial había aprendido que el armadurillo podría ser alguien normal... pero le seguía dando miedo.

"Admito que si está en tu equipo debe ser alguien... normal..."

"¿Ves? Todo puede solucionarse con..."

"¡Hola Taliyah y Zoe!" - gritó Rammus apareciendo de golpe

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!"

En un acto reflejo y por puro miedo Zoe lanzó un tremendo ataque cósmico/mágico contra el armadurillo, que fue lanzado contra la pared de la cafetería.

"Arrff... arff..."

"Yo lo hubiera hecho mejor"

"¡Zoe!" - le gritó Taliyah

"¡Lo siento! ¡Salió de la nada! ¡M-Me asustó!"

"¡¿Con qué le has atacado?!"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Simplemente he usado mis poderes!"

"¿Podéis dejar de gritar y recoger a vuestro amigo?" - les dijo la emperatriz algo enfadada - "Me estáis dando vergüenza ajena"

"Cierto, Rammus... debería estar bien..."

"¿Realmente crees que ha aguantado todo mi poder?"

"Bueno... tiene una gran resistencia mágica..."

El armadurillo por su parte pareció haber recobrado el conocimiento, levantándose poco a poco y sacudiéndose el polvo levantado.

Con una pasividad increíble se dirigió a la puerta de la sala.

"¡Eh! ¡Rammus!"

"¿Mmmm?"

"¿Te encuentras bien? Ha sido un golpe duro" - le dijo la joven de Shurima

"Oh, sí... bien..."

El armadurillo estaba por irse cuando la propia Qiyana le llamó la atención clavando su arma en la pared contigua a la salida.

"Eh, ¿qué forma es esa de hablarle a alguien de tu mismo equipo?"

"Qiyana, tú hablas peor a la gente de tu mismo equipo"

"Pero yo estoy en un estatus superior de grandeza... él no"

"¿Equipo?" - repitió Rammus extrañado - "No sé ni quienes sois..."

El campeón rodante reanudó su camino hasta que Taliyah corrió tras él, adelantándole.

"¿Cómo que no sabes quienes somos?"

"Tampoco sé dónde estoy..."

"Uff... ¿cómo le explico esto a Veigar?"

"¿Veigar? ¿Quién es Veigar?"

La actitud del campeón no se correspondía con el Rammus que la chica conocía, siendo más seco y carente de sus otros rasgos habituales.


	188. La mansión del recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Tras un encontronazo con Zoe en la cafetería, Rammus había quedado amnésico sin poder recordar todo lo posterior al Instituto de Guerra.

Debido a esto Taliyah (en compañía de Elise) decidió llevarle a la mansión de Veigar, esperando que pudiera refrescarle la memoria.

"¿De verdad que no recuerda nada?"

"No nos conoce a ninguno de nosotros ni a ningún otro campeón"

"Pensé que igual Veigar ayudaría..."

"Ese enano se pondrá a gritar más que otra cosa"

"......."

"Rammus, ¿te suena de algo esta mansión?"

"No..."

"¿Le has llevado con Fiora?"

"¿Estás loca? Me mataría... o le daría una neurisma"

"¿Qué va a matarte? Si la culpa no es tuya"

"¿Se supone que tu también eres de ese equipo?" - preguntó Rammus

"En efecto..."

"Una adolescente... una araña humanoide... un armadurillo... suena a chiste"

"Deprimentemente cierto..." - se quejó la Reina Araña

Finalmente la puerta que daba al interior de la casa se abrió. Al otro lado estaba Veigar observando a los tres campeones ahí parados.

"No puedo descansar... ¿qué queréis ahora?"

"Hemos tenido un pequeño incidente..."

"¿Incidente? ¿Y a mi qué me cuentas?"

"Verás... hay una campeona con poderes cósmicos... y ha borrado la memoria a Rammus"

El yordle se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego suspiró con cansancio.

"A ver... si se los borró una campeona, ella podrá solucionarlo"

"Lo ha intentado, pero no ha podido"

"Qué inútil..." - masculló la Noxiana

"Tengo una pregunta..." - dijo el armadurillo

Con solo decir eso el hechicero notó que su distintivo tono ligero era más áspero y frío.

"¿Por qué se supone que vivo aquí?"

"¿Vivir aquí?" - repitió el mago - "No vives aquí, ¡estás preso aquí!"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

"Veigar, esa parte no es necesa..."

"Tu no vives aquí, ocupas una de mis mazmorras" - dijo el Maestro del Mal - "Eres un prisionero por pasarte de listo en un trabajo"

Había ciertas cosas que el campeón no entendía, como a qué se refería con un trabajo o el hecho de que un yordle le tuviese prisionero.

"Yo me voy de aquí..."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que te vas de aquí?" - repitió la brujita preocupada

"Paso de estar prisionero"

"Pero... ¿a dónde vas a ir?"

"¿A dónde? A Shurima..."

Rammus intentó irse, pero se percató de que Veigar estaba alzando su Horizonte de Sucesos. Esto no le hizo demasiada gracia al campeón rodante.

"Sigues siendo mi prisionero..."

"......."

"Rammus, solo queremos ayudarte..."

El armadurillo se enrolló en su forma de Bola de Poder, rodando en el mismo sitio para levantar toda la tierra posible.

"No puedo ver nada..."

"Mira que mencionar la maldita celda..."

"Tampoco es que sea una amena..."

Como una bala de cañón Rammus golpeó con fuerza al hechicero, golpeándolo con fuerza contra la pared. Luego se volvió contra sus amigas.

"Rammus..."

"¿Vais a dejar que me vaya?

"No... no queremos peleas..."

El armadurillo volvió a adoptar su forma de Bola de Poder y con una gran velocidad salió de ese lugar. Las mujeres fueron a socorrer al yordle.

"Ese armadurillo..."

"No tendrías que haberle gritado" - le recriminó Elise

"Ya, ahora va a ser culpa mía que sea mi prisionero"

"¡Sí!" - le gritó Taliyah - "¿No puedes hacer nada con su memoria?"

"No me especializo en ese tipo de magia... pero conozco a uno..."

"Taliyah, reúne al resto del equipo, yo acompañaré al yordle"

La hija de la tierra asintió con la cabeza y se marchó corriendo.


	189. Reuniendo al equipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

La acción transcurre en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra, donde todos los miembros del equipo han sido reunidos por petición de Taliyah.

La joven ya avisó de que Elise no vendría, pero la mayoría ya se percató de que solamente faltaba otra persona a parte de ella...

"Hey, ¿dónde está Rammus?" - preguntó Rumble

"No.. no... no le he visto"

"Probablemente no haya llegado o esté en compañía de Elise"

"No, no está en compañía de Elise" - aclaró la líder - "¿Alguno aquí se acuerda de Zoe?"

"Zoe... ¿la chiquilla de pelo largo y purpurina?"

"Exacto, Lux, esa... pues... ¿recordáis el miedo que le tenía a Rammus?"

"Creo que yo no estaba en ese momento..."

"Y yo no entiendo cómo alguien puede tenerle miedo, es un armadurillo" 

"Buen punto, Poppy, pero... el caso es que..."

La chica no sabía cómo manejar esta situación. Fue entonces cuando recordó la postura de Viktor frente a problemas tipo... bueno, Zaun ha sido invadida por máquinas...

"Ha provocado que Rammus pierda sus recuerdos"

"¿Qué has dicho?" - preguntó la Linterna - "¿Cómo que perder los recuerdos?"

"No me recuerda a mí, ni a vosotros, ni tampoco a Veigar..."

"Bueno, pues le hacemos un recordatorio"

"La cosa no es tan fácil... su forma de ser también ha cambiado y no nos ha creído ni a Elise ni a mi..." - dijo algo triste

"¿Y a Veigar?" - preguntó el yordle azulado - "Ambos son muy cercanos"

"Precisamente eso empeoró las cosas"

"Empeorar... ¿cuánto?"

"Huyó después de enterarse que fue prisionero"

"De acuerdo... hay que mantener la mente en frío..." - dijo el invocador

"¿Llamo a alguien de Freljord?"

El equipo miró fijamente a la chica del martillo. Parecía haberlo dicho en serio y probablemente sí lo había dicho en serio.

"Creo que lo primero sería encontrar una solución a la amnesia" - comentó Lux

"Veigar comentó que conocía a alguien... pero el caso es que primero hay que encontrarlo"

"¿Dijo a... don... dón... dónde se dirigía?"

"Dijo que volvería a Shurima"

"De aquí a Shurima hay un largo camino y dudo que sepa volver"

La Linterna se quedó pensando en qué haría el armadurillo...

"Orianna... ¿tienes alguna idea?"

"Calculando las posibilidades de... espera, la Bola está hablando"

"......."

"¿Esa cosa realmente habla?" - preguntó Poppy a Lux en voz baja

"Parece ser que sí..."

"La Bola ha llegado a una teoría factible"

"En estos momentos escucho cualquier cosa..."

"Rammus quiere ir a Shurima, pero desconocerá la ubicación, únicamente conoce el camino entre el Instituto de Guerra y la mansión de Veigar"

"Eso... significa... que..."

"Significa que hay una alta probabilidad de que esté aquí"

"¿Aquí en el instituto?"

"Tiene sentido" - afirmó el invocador - "No solo hay varios campeones de Shurima sino también magos y hechiceros que pueden llevarlo"

En ese momento Bardo, que había aportado poco a la conversación, creó un pequeño portal (del tamaño de un vaso) a Shurima.

"Eso... ¿es un portal a Shurima?" - se extrañó Rumble

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"......."

El caminante invocó a un par de Meeps que pasaron por el portal, quedándose en el desierto.

"Ya entiendo... ellos nos avisarán de cualquier cosa que ocurra, ¿no?"

"......." - afirmó con la cabeza

"Bien, pues toca encontrar a Rammus"

"¿Alguien tiene idea de por dónde empezar?"

Mientras tanto, el Maestro del Mal y la Reina Araña llegaban a una casa localizada en Shurima.


	190. Favores extraños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Veigar y Elise se hallaban frente a una casa bastante sencilla. Era algo así como una cabaña, localizado en una zona de Shurima donde había un poco de prado.

También había unas cuantas ovejas. Tras ver el panorama el yordle llamó a la puerta.

"Vaya sitio más alejado..."

"Espero que esté aquí, sino tendré que hablar con Thresh"

"¿Con Thresh? ¿Por qué con Thresh?"

"Porque tendríamos que ir a buscarlo a las Islas de las Sombras"

"¿A quién hemos venido a ver exactamente?"

La puerta se abrió y delante de ellos apareció Malzahar, el llamado Profeta del Vacío.

"¿Veigar y Elise? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"¿No es evidente? Hemos venido a verte"

"Tan insolente como siempre, Veigar..." - dijo con cierta antipatía

"Veo que tienes tus recuerdos de vuelta, ¿recuerdas también esas estúpidas gafas de nieve?"

"¡Eh! ¡Parad de pelear de una vez!"

"Intentó matarme... varias veces..."

"Lo sé, pero no te he acompañado para discutir, sino porque necesitamos su ayuda... eso es lo que dijiste"

"Esperad... ¿para qué necesitáis vosotros tres mi ayuda?"

"¿Tres? ¿Usar tantos hechizos de frío te ha congelado la cabeza o es por pasar tiempo con la muerta?"

Malzahar se debatió entre atacarle con toda su rabia... o simplemente contenerse y no causarle más problemas a Kalista...

Optó por lo segundo, señalando a una Zoe que intentaba ocultarse tras una roca.

"¿Zoe? ¿Qué haces ahí espiando?"

"Quería... quería ver si se solucionaba lo de Rammus..."

"Espera, ¿tu eres la que le borró la memoria?"

"Sí... pero fue sin querer"

"Cuando devore tu alma sí será sin querer..."

"Veigar, vale ya" - le riñó Elise - "Dinos, ¿para qué has venido?"

"Quería ver si podía ayudar... no quería causar molestias a los amigos de la señorita Taliyah... ni siquiera a Rammus..."

"Yo sigo sin entender qué estáis haciendo aquí" - dijo el Shurimeño

"Si nos dejas pasar te contaremos todo..."

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, procedieron a contarle todo lo sucedido, incluido el hecho de que Rammus pretendía ir a Shurima.

"Sí que se ha armado grande"

"Veigar comentó que tu podrías hacer algo"

"Ciertamente se me da muy bien ese tipo de hechizos..."

El hechicero de hecho había comprobado de primera mano sus habilidades.

"Malzahar, sé que has tenido... encuentros con Veigar..." - le hablaba Elise - "Pero necesitamos que nos ayudes"

"Por favor señor Malzahar" - le rogó Zoe

Definitivamente había sufrido mucho a manos del odioso Maestro del Mal, pero Kalista le ofreció una segunda oportunidad y no quería decepcionarla...

También podría simplemente negarse... pero la chica cósmica se veía muy arrepentida...

"Está bien, pero tendréis que hacer lo que os diga"

"Tu a mi no me das ordenes"

"Veigar... ¿quieres pasar toda la noche en el Bosque Retorcido?"

"Señor Malzahar, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?"

"Escenario... campeones... el hechizo adecuado... tendremos que ir al Instituto"

"¿Para qué?" - preguntó el brujo

"Si quiere venir necesita alguien que le traiga u oriente"

"Bien, pues vayamos..."

"Solo Elise y yo iremos" - dijo en seco

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó Zoe

"Yo debo buscar a un campeón de respaldo y Elise se reunirá con su equipo... a vosotros dos os tengo otro papel..."

"Olvidaba tu manía con los planes enrevesados"

La Noxiana se cruzó de brazos mientras Malzahar abría un portal al instituto. No sabía exactamente qué planeaba, pero emanaba cierta confianza.

¿Qué más podían perder?


	191. Información

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban buscando a Rammus, todos menos Elise. La Reina Araña acababa de llegar de Shurima y precisamente buscaba a la tropa.

El primero al que logró encontrar fue a Kog'Maw, correteando por el pasillo.

"¡Kog'Maw!"

"Oh, Elise... ¿dónde estabas?"

"En Shurima... es algo largo de explicar"

"¿Shurima? ¿Te ha contado Taliyah lo de Rammus?"

"Sí, precisamente por eso he ido... ¿lo habéis encontrado?"

"No... no sabemos dón... dónde está..."

La mayoría de su equipo buscaba por dentro del instituto, por lo que decidió ir a las zonas exteriores junto con el ser del Vacío.

Por otro lado el armadurillo realmente se encontraba en la biblioteca, donde también hay un hombre de avanzada edad. Aparentemente buscando un libro.

"¿Dónde estará ese tomo? Juraría que..."

"¿Hay alguien por aquí?"

"Sí, ¿quién me bus..."

El hombre de pelo azulado vio a un armadurillo que conocía de sobra.

"Hola, Rammus, ¿qué te trae por la biblioteca?"

"¿Me conoces?"

"Bueno, en cierto sentido sí... he oído hablar de ti y te he visto alguna vez..."

"Suficiente..." - dijo en seco - "Tu debes ser Zilean, ¿no?"

"Si, soy yo... ¿te ocurre algo?"

"Emm... no..."

"Había oído que eras más alegre"

"Ya... claro... el caso es que eres el único que me suena de por aquí..."

El relojero no entendía del todo a qué se refería, además de que nunca había tenido mucho contacto con él. Ni siquiera en partida.

"Así que te sueno..."

"Creo que eras el último mago de Icathian... o algo así..."

"¿De eso me recuerdas nada más?"

"Es lo que tiene ser viejo y de Shurima..."

"Creí que tal vez por mi posición como mago del tiempo sería más reconocido"

"He buscado al primero que me sonaba..."

Toda esa conversación le resultaba altamente extraña al mago... podía notar que el armadurillo no actuaba conforme él tenía entendido...

"Decías que me buscabas..."

"Sí, vengo a pedirte información"

"¿Información?"

"Sí, ¿puedes llevarme a Shurima? ¿o decirme por dónde ir?"

"Ir a Shurima... supongo que no me dirás para qué"

"Simplemente quiero algo de tranquilidad"

"¿Tranquilidad?"

"Paso de peleas, paso de críos y sobretodo de prisiones..."

"¿Críos? ¿Te refieres a tu equipo?"

"¿No decías que no me conocías?"

"Sois muy alborotadores, ciertamente... quizás prefieras que te ayude a visualizar quien eres o quien fuiste..."

El campeón de las arenas se lo pensó por un par de segundos. No conocía a ninguno de esos pirados y aunque parecían apreciarlo...

¿Prisionero en una celda? ¿Ser un tipo chistoso? Le atacó un maldito aspecto de Targon... estaba harto de todos ellos y solo quería irse.

"¿Puedes ayudarme o no?"

"Denoto un caso peculiar en ti..."

"¿Eso es un no?"

Los ojos de Zilean brillaron de color azul por un momento, observando las líneas temporales.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo"

"Ok... gracias por nada..."

"Corresponde a otra persona guiarte..."

El armadurillo salió de la biblioteca algo extrañado por sus palabras. Había oído excentricidades de él, pero no que tuviera esos aires.

"Veo que el viejo de Zilean no ha podido ayudarte"

"Arff... ¿ahora quien?"

"No te pongas así..."

Delante de él había un joven de pelo negro con una guadaña entre sus manos. 

"Viejo amigo..."

"¿Amigo? ¿No serás otro pesado de esos?"

"No, no soy de tu equipo" - comentó sonriente - "Pero sí puedo ayudarte con tu problema"

"¿Ayudarme con qué?"

"Mostrarte el camino a Shurima... y decirte las mentiras que tu "equipo" te cuenta..."


	192. El diablo habla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Rammus había intentado que el mago Zilean le ayudase a regresar al desierto de Shurima. Pero el hechicero no quiso intervenir en su destino.

En contraparte apareció Kayn, quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarle no solo a ir a Shurima sino al parecer contarle más del equipo de Taliyah.

"¿Hablarme de esos tipos?"

_Kayn, ¿qué planeas? Este tipo está amnésico, mátalo por la espalda y punto_

"Sí, ¿no te interesa saber cómo acabaste preso?"

"Pues... dijeron algo de un trabajo..."

"Claro, el equipo de esa Taliyah siempre mintiendo... seguro que dijo que eran tus amigos..."

El armadurillo no le silenció, pues en el fondo tenía algo de curiosidad.

"Recuerdo cuando ese Veigar te trajo como parte de su último plan maligno..."

"¿Plan maligno? ¿Ese enano?"

"Es la mano derecha de un terrible señor de la guerra... Shen"

"Y... ¿yo qué pinto?"

"Sí, reclutó a los que él consideraba monstruos inhumanos... un bicho del Vacío incluido"

_Estás disfrutando de esto a más no poder, ¿verdad?_

"Pero tu en especial le dabas asco... mucho asco..."

"Sutil..."

"Así que cuando su amigo Viktor tuvo la idea de crear a una élite de asesinos... te escogieron"

_Me esperaba otro tipo de giro..._

"Para que fueras un mero plebeyo... un bufón... su esclavo"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, la pequeña embustera con terrakinesis los encabeza... su especialidad es mentir..."

_Ahí te estás pasando de listo..._

Algo no le cuadraba al armadurillo, pues las dos chicas parecían haberle tratado con más amabilidad que con un esclavo... 

"Aunque ellos te tenían bajo un influjo impuesto por el mago"

"¿Qué tipo de influjo?"

"Uno con el que no podías razonar... el otro día te vi siendo maltratado por ellos y... parece ser que recobraste la memoria..."

"Eso... podría tener sentido..."

_Veo dudas en él, Kayn, te dejas llevar por tus delirios, ve al grano..._

"Yo y otros héroes intentamos salvarte más de una vez, pero el brujo era muy poderoso"

"¿Poderoso? Pero... si eso es un Darkin..."

_Maldición..._

"Sí, pero él tenía a ascendidos de su lado... incluido al que arrasó con Shurima..."

"Xerath..."

Todo el conocimiento que el joven tenía de ascendidos y Darkins... el por qué no recordaba lo que le decía... más o menos cuadraba...

"Espera... ¿más de una vez?"

"Sí, en una ocasión..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo me he llevado preso?"

"Pues..."

La sombra de la guadaña reprimió su sonrisa todo lo que pudo.

"Hace unos cuatro años ya estabas encarcelado..."

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que cuatro años?"

"Sí... ese brujo es un autentico monstruo..."

"......."

"Pero tienes suerte..."

"......."

"Yo vengo a ayudarte... serás libre..."

_Kayn, deberías darte más prisa..._

"¡Rammus! ¡Apártate de él!"

El dúo estaba en los jardines del instituto, donde Elise y Kog'Maw aparecieron de golpe. El armadurillo reconoció a la Reina Araña.

"Tu... y ese es el del Vacío..."

"¡Sea lo que sea que te ha estado diciendo es mentira!"

"No te saldrás con la tuya, sirviendo de Vilemaw"

¿Vilemaw? ¿La diosa araña? Parecía que los comentarios de Kayn funcionaban cada vez más.

El asesino sacó de su bolsillo una runa mágica y la lanzó al aire, generando un portal de color oscuro. Al otro lado podía verse Shurima.

"¡Rammus! ¡Es tu momento de escapar!"

"......."

"¡No huyas de nosotros!"

Tras escuchar esas palabras simplemente adoptó su forma de Bola de Poder y cruzó el portal, comenzando a surcar por las arenas de Shurima.


	193. ¿Dónde está?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Elise acababa de ver a Kayn hablando con un amnésico Rammus. Cuando ella intentó impedir ese encuentro el armadurillo marchó a través de un portal.

Debido al jaleo y la distancia ni la araña ni Kog'Maw (que le acompañaba) vieron a dónde llevaba ese portal mágico.

"Kayn... dinos a dónde ha ido..."

"¿Por qué debería hacer algo así?"

"Ra... Ra... Rammus nos necesita..."

"Por supuesto, pero primero lo tenéis que encontrar primero"

"Estúpido... mocoso... engreído..."

La asesina lanzó sus Telarañas contra Kayn, quien las esquivó con cierta facilidad.

La Baba Cáustica del ser del Vacío sí que impactó de lleno en su pecho. Esto parecía que no le agradó, pues un aura azul le rodeaba...

"Bien... si queríais enfurecer al asesino... lo habéis logrado..."

"Cierra la boca, niño"

Los huesos de Elise empezaron a crujir y sus ojos brillaron a medida que iba adoptando su forma de araña.

"Eso... es nuevo"

"¡Grrraaaahhh!"

_Kayn, tiene más patas, eso significa..._

"Más que cortar..."

La Noxiana usó su Frenesí Arácnido para cargar contra el asesino, que no dudaba en devolverle los golpes con bastante brutalidad.

Kog'Maw por su parte usó su Vacío Rezumante para que su enemigo se moviera más despacio.

"¡Grgraaaahhh!"

_Me está empezando a molestar... desatame..._

"Yo puedo... con esto... Rhaast..."

"¡Grrgraaaahh!"

_¡Déjame destriparla!_

"¡He dicho que yo puedo!"

De un Golpe de Hoja repelió la forma araña de Elise, que lanzó su Rápel, inmovilizándolo de piernas. Todo mientras Kog'Maw le disparaba.

"Dinos don... don... dónde está Rammus..."

"Arff... arff... je..."

"¿Grgrrrr?"

"Habéis mejorado... pero yo también..."

De un Corte de Guadaña el campeón rajó las redes que lo envolvían y luego le dio una tremenda patada a Elise, lanzandola contra Kog'Maw.

La mujer iba recuperando poco a poco su forma humana mientras Kayn avanzaba.

"Rhaast, ¿a quién de los dos debería matar primero?"

_A la araña... ella intentó hacernos frente ya dos veces..._

"Sí, creo que aún entiende... quien es el mejor..."

_Mátala y luego ve por el..._

"Eh, niño..." - le avisó una voz femenina

"¿Mmmm?"

Tras el adolescente se encontraba Irelia, la danza de las cuchillas. Quien también vio a la araña levantándose junto a un malherido Kog'Maw.

"¿Qué se supones que estabas haciendo?"

"¿Yo? Simplemente algo de entrenamiento..."

"No necesitamos tu ayuda..." - masculló la reina araña

"Tu eres el discípulo de Zed... y me da que ibas a detenerte en causarles daño..."

"No es algo que un invocador no pueda arreglar"

"Hay normas en este edificio... y si las incumples..." - dijo antes de revelar todas sus cuchillas - "Me encargaré de ti..."

_Esta tipa se enfrentó una vez a Zed..._

"Grgrr...."

_Y desbarató sus planes..._

"Habéis tenido suerte... para variar..."

Kayn usó sus Pasos de Sombra para desaparecer de la escena, prefiriendo enterarse más tarde de cómo acababa todo.

"Podíamos... ganarle..."

"Con vuestras habilidades podríais... pero él tiene más poder bruto"

"Muchas... gra... gracias"

"De nada" - dijo con una leve sonrisa - "A vosotros os conozco... sois amigos de Lux, ¿verdad?"

"Compañeros de equipo, nada más" - le corrigió la araña

"¿Y qué hacíais peleando con Kayn?"

"Cosas nuestras"

La dupla se marchó, dispuesta a reunirse de nuevo con el resto del equipo y comentar lo ocurrido. Dejando a Irelia en esa zona.

"Este lugar es tan extraño..."

"Ni te lo imaginas..."

"¿Mmmm?"

De un portal morado apareció Malzahar, acompañado por seres del Vacío.

"¿Y tú quien eres?"

"Mi nombre es Malzahar... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"


	194. Malos sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Fiora se había acostumbrado a pasar tiempo en el Instituto de Guerra por sus constantes entrenamientos. Motivo por el cual rentaba una habitación propia.

Ahora ella se encuentra en el pasillo, buscando al campeón conocido como Rammus.

"Qué raro, no lo encuentro por ningún lado..."

Rumble pasó por su lado acompañado por Veigar, el Maestro del Mal.

"Por eso los aros de cebolla son mejores..."

"Lo dudo bastante" - dijo fríamente

"Veigar, ¿sabes si Rammus está por aquí?"

"¿Rammus? ¿Quién o qué es Rammus?"

"¿Cómo que quien es Rammus? Es un campeón, un armadurillo y prisionero tuyo"

"¿Qué es un armadurillo?" - preguntó el yordle azulado

Los dos campeones se miraron entre ellos y luego se marcharon algo confusos. La guerrera siguió algo extrañada también, encontrando a Lux.

"Crownguard..."

"Hola Fiora, ¿qué tal esos buenos días?"

"Hasta ahora no iban mal... ¿has visto por aquí a Rammus?"

"¿Rammus?"

"Sí, le estaba buscando para..." - no recordaba el motivo - "Pero no lo encuentro..."

"Emm... depende, ¿quién es Rammus?"

"¿Cómo que quién es? Deberías de conocerlo"

"No me digas que te has fijado en un chico"

La Demaciana dejó esa extraña conversación. En un parpadeo se encontraba en la prisión de Rammus, salvo que no estaba allí.

"¿Cómo he... llegado aquí?"

_¿A quién estás buscando?_

"¿De quién es esa voz?"

_Soy la voz de tu mente..._

Esa voz parecía emular la de su propia madre, incluso ese leve tono de dulzura.

_Dime, mi niña... ¿qué ocurre?_

"¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está él?"

_¿Quién?_

"Rammus, el que debería estar aquí..."

_Oh, Rammus... el pobre... no debería existir..._

"¿Cómo que no debería... ¿dónde está? ¡quiero saberlo ahora!"

_Ensucia nuestro nombre... tu estatus... tu reputación... ¿qué dirían todos de nosotros? una persona como él... no debería... existir..._

Y repentinamente la mujer despertó en su habitación, con su camisón de dormir. Parecía algo alterada pues la pesadillas no eran propias de ella.

"Uff... que experiencia más rara..."

_Él no debería existir..._

"¿Quién ha..."

La muchacha se pellizcó su mano, pero parecía estar despierta. Se vistió y salió a los pasillos para confirmar algo...

"Buenos días, Fiora" - le saludó Irelia

"Buenas..."

"Te veo algo pálida"

"Ya... claro..." - dijo antes de notar cierta inquietud - "¿No notas algo raro?"

"No, yo no noto nada raro"

"Ya... por cierto, ¿has visto a Rammus?"

"Oh, ¿no te has enterado?"

Fiora le miró con cierta desconfianza, ya que cada vez que ella le hablaba notaba un escalofrío por el cuerpo que le generaba inseguridad.

"¿Qué ha... qué ha pasado?"

"Está en Shurima, por lo visto se encontraba mal"

"¿Mal? ¿Cómo que mal?"

"No sabría decirte, pero después me reúno con Karma... ¿quieres que le preguntemos?"

"Sí... agradezco el... ofrecimiento..."

La mujer de las cuchillas se marchó por el mismo pasillo. Cuando dobló la esquina se reveló que realmente era Fiddlesticks, con sus ojos brillando de color azul.

Frente a él estaban Malzahar y la autentica Irelia.

"Gracias por el favor, viejo amigo..."

"De nada... profeta del Vacío..."

"¿Puedes repetirme para qué era necesario esto?"

"Tienes que llevarla a Shurima... pero necesito que sienta esa desesperación... ese miedo..."

"¿Y esto servirá para ayudar a Rammus?"

"Inicialmente tenía pensado solucionarlo todo aquí... pero la intervención de Kayn me ha hecho tomar medidas más extremas..."

La guerrera jonica dudaba del villano de morado, aunque no parecía mentir.

"¿Qué entiendes tú por extremos?"

"No tengo demasiado tiempo, Irelia, debo localizar a un último campeón..."


	195. En busca de Rammus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

El equipo de Taliyah habían estado buscando como locos a su compañero Rammus, cuyos recuerdos se habían desvanecido por accidente.

Tras algunas horas finalmente se han reagrupado en las afueras del instituto. Los únicos que faltaban por llegar eran Elise y Kog'Maw.

"Arff.. arf... no corría tanto desde... no, nunca he corrido tanto..."

"Eso debe de pasarte por andar todo el tiempo en una máquina"

"Gracias... por la aclaración... arf... Poppy..."

"He preguntado a algunos de sus... ¿enemigos? pero nada" - dijo Lux

"James y yo tampoco le hemos encontrado"

"¿James?" - preguntó Taliyah - "Oh, sí, la linterna..."

"¿Dónde están Elise y Kog'Maw?"

"Eh, por ahí vienen..." - comentó el yordle azulado - "Oye, ¿no se ven algo cansados?"

Efectivamente la Reina Araña andaba algo dañada tras el enfrentamiento con Kayn, mientras que el ser del Vacío también recibió lo suyo.

"Hola, chicos... ¿qué os ha pasado?"

"Estábamos buscando a Rammus y nos vimos en un combate con el maldito edgy"

"Faltan datos para identificar al sujeto"

"Se refieren a Kayn" - explicó la tejedora de piedras

"¿Y hubo suerte?"

"Sí... vi... vimos a Rammus"

"¡¿Lo habéis visto?! ¡¿Dónde está?!"

"Ahí es donde entra el edgy..." - dijo la Reina Araña - "Le ha comido la cabeza para que piense que nosotros y Veigar somos los malos"

"Bueno, es comprensible"

Todos se giraron para mirar fijamente al yordle azulado, obviamente ellos no eran los malos... aunque tampoco es que sean ejemplos a seguir.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo que qué pasa?" - le replicó su novia

"Veigar le tuvo mogollón de años encerrado por un estúpido seguro dental" - le explicó cruzado de brazos - "Es decir, es un brujo, ¿qué le costaba?"

"Me estoy... estoy... perdiendo...."

"Koggy, céntrate en el asunto en cuestión"

"Eh, lavavajillas con tuercas, solo yo le llamo Koggy"

Todo se les estaba yendo de las manos entre una conversación y otra, por lo que en un momento de nerviosismo... Kog'Maw vomitó una especie de pulmón...

La mayoría se quedó en silencio a excepción de Lux.

"Entonces... ¿dónde está Rammus?"

"Oh, eso..." - reaccionó Elise - "Kayn le hizo cruzar por un portal"

"......."

"¡Meeep!"

"¿Mmm? El Meep intenta decirnos algo" - dijo Poppy

"¡Meeep!"

"El Meep... se supone que nos avisaría si..."

Bardo alzó su brazo y abrió una especie de portal similar a su Periplo Mágico. Al otro lado se encontraba el desierto de Shurima.

"Por ahí... han visto a Rammus..."

"Bien, entonces toca ir a buscarlo" - dijo la Linterna

"¿Tu también vienes?" 

"Soy el invocador a cargo vuestra, eso incluye al armadurillo"

"Motivo añadido a la lista de razones justificables para haberte ofrecido chocolate"

"Me he perdido, ¿qué pasa con el chocolate?" - preguntó Rumble

"¡Rumble! ¡Por el portal! ¡Ya!"

"Ok, jefa, pero no me tires piedras"

Uno a uno fueron pasando todos por el portal, dispuestos a encontrarse con su compañero.

Esta escena fue presenciada por Fiora, quien no entendía por qué todo el equipo al que Rammus pertenecía se había ido justo cuando él desapareció.

"Aquí está pasando algo muy raro..."

"Nah, portales mágicos hacia Shurima se abren todos los días"

"Hola, Jax..." - le saludó fríamente

"Tan cordial como siempre"

"Te tomaba por un rival mejor cuando no eras un presidiario"

"Que simpática, señorita Laurent"

"Que me lo diga... espera... ¿has dicho hacia Shurima?"


	196. Veigar VS Rammus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

El armadurillo acababa de cruzar por un portal proporcionado por el mismo Kayn. Ahora mismo rodaba por el desierto libremente... al menos hasta cierto punto.

Rammus se detuvo en cuanto vio en el horizonte a un tipo que conoció recientemente. Se trataba de Veigar, el llamado Maestro del Mal.

"Tu... ¿qué quieres?"

"Hablar..."

"No..."

"¿No? Curioso, siempre has sido un tipo hablador"

"Yo no soy ese tipo..."

"Sí, si lo eres, solo lo has olvidado"

"Y me alegro haber olvidado esos cuatro años..."

"Rammus..."

"Yo solo quiero que me dejéis en paz..."

"E incluso en eso has fracasado..." - dijo mientras agarraba su cetro - "¿Y a dónde te has llevado eso? De vuelta a mi..."

"¿Vas a intentar frenarme?"

"No... voy a frenarte"

El hechicero lanzó un Ataque Maligno sin previo aviso, aunque la Posición Defensiva y la alta resistencia mágica de Rammus le hicieron un daño mínimo.

El armadurillo adoptó su forma de Bola de Poder y se lanzó contra él.

"No puedes detener al mal..."

"......."

"Pero el mal si puede detenerte..."

Veigar alzó un Horizonte de Sucesos, pero el campeón rodante rodeó el área, impactando en su lugar contra un Meteorito de Materia Oscura.

"¿Ves? El mal es..."

"Calla..."

Rammus salió de la arena que levantó el ataque y le agarró el rostro con su garra.

Luego lo lanzó contra una roca y le golpeó en su forma de Bola de Poder. El impacto físico dejó al brujo en el suelo dolorido, pero cargando energía.

"¿No sigues hablando sobre el mal?"

"Devoraré tu alma..."

"Ya..."

"Y puede que no lo parezca..."

"......."

"Pero estas frases reflejan..."

"......."

"Una buena distracción"

El mago le lanzó un Estallido Primordial en todo el rostro y luego abrió su garra para atraer con magia su cetro de poder. 

Cuando el armadurillo volteó la mirada fue atacado por un rayo dorado.

"¡Jaajaja! Tiembla ante el Rayo de Zhonyas"

"Grgrgrrr...."

"Hacía tiempo que no usaba este..."

"Grgrgrrr...."

"Hechizo..."

Rammus no solo resistió el rayo, sino que anuló el hechizo por completo.

"Qué... ¿qué demonios?"

"Va a hacerte falta magia más fuerte..."

"Bien, que sea tiro al blanco"

El yordle alzó su cetro para convocar varios meteoritos de Materia Oscura, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alcanzarlo con sus Ataques Malignos.

Varios de ellos le alcanzaban, pero seguía resistiendo mucho.

"Eres bastante persistente..."

"Y tu eres inusualmente fuerte"

"¿Inusual?"

"Si... para un estúpido armadurillo..."

"......."

El yordle vio cómo se preparaba para provocar sus Seísmos, por lo que lanzó un Prender al suelo que fue a pisar, envolviéndolo en llamas.

Rammus para contrarrestar esto empezó a rodar en círculos, creando una especie de tormenta de arena que cegó al brujo.

"Cof... cof..."

"......."

"Ese armaduri...."

El campeón de Shurima volvió a arremeter contra su enemigo, golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo con su forma de Bola de Poder.

"Arggg..."

"¿Todavía en pie?"

"Yo... no me rindo..."

"Te esfuerzas mucho por un mero sirviente, ¿no?"

"Tu no eres... mi sirviente..."

"Cierto, prisionero..."

"No, eres... algo más..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Meep? Espera... un Meep..." - dijo Rammus reconociéndolo - "Bardo..."

A pocos metros apareció un portal dorado, del que salió el equipo completo de Taliyah. 

"¡Ahí está! ¡Y ha matado a Veigar!"

"Rumble... idiota... cof cof... sigo vivo"

"¿Vais a seguirme a donde vaya?"

"Las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son ciertamente..."

"Orianna, no sigas" - le rogó la tejedora de piedras - "Solo queremos hablar..."

"Eso dijo él... antes de atacarme..."

Y el armadurillo inició su oleada de Seísmos.


	197. Seísmos destructivos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Rammus había logrado escapar del Instituto de Guerra solo para ensalzarse en una pelea contra Veigar, el Maestro del Mal. Al cual logró derrotar.

Pero su victoria no le traería su libertad, pues todo el equipo de Taliyah había logrado localizarle. Al menos reconocía a un par de ellos.

"¡Por favor! ¡Deten los temblores!"

"No creo que nos haga caso..."

"Pare... parece... enfada..."

Antes de terminar su frase Kog'Maw fue alcanzado por el armadurillo.

Este le agarró con fuerza por el cuello, impidiéndole escupir su ácido. Taliyah retrocedió por los temblores y lanzó varias rocas contra él.

"¡Suelta a Kog'Maw!"

"......." - lo lanzó contra Elise

"Rammus, te pediría..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Poppy le intentó golpear con su martillo, pero él lo retuvo con sus manos. Lux lanzó una Cárcel de Luz, pero el armadurillo provocó que golpeara a la yordle.

"¡Poppy! ¡Lo siento mucho!"

"No pasa nada, un error lo tiene cualquie..."

"......."

Rammus golpeó el suelo, generando otro seísmo que rompió el suelo sobre el que se encontraba Poppy. 

"Poppy... no estará..."

"No está muerto..." 

"Muerta" - le corrigió la yordle

"¿Eres una chica?"

Orianna aprovechó el momento de distracción para posicionar a la Bola.

Su compañera aplicó una onda electromágnetica para atraer al armadurillo. Este notó esa fuerza pseudo-mágica, pero con cierto esfuerzo lo soportó.

"¡Meeep!"

"......"

Bardo lanzó un rayo dorado contra Rammus, quien lo golpeó y desvió contra Kog'Maw.

"¡Kog'Maw! ¡¿Cómo ha hecho eso?!"

"......."

El caminante aéreo se lanzó contra Rammus, quien adoptó su forma de Bola de Poder. Su cuerpo chocó contra el puño de Bardo, creando un empate.

El trovador cósmico ordenó a sus Meeps que lo atacaran, pero parecía que o los esquivaba o no les afectaba en absoluto.

"Está... resistiendo a Bardo..."

"¿No era Bardo un ser cósmico poderoso? ¡Porque no lo veo!"

"Elise, tranquilízate un poco"

"Tiene razón, Lux" - comentó la Linterna - "Bardo tiene un poder tremendo, pero Rammus también lo tiene"

"¿A qué te refieres? Es solo Rammus"

"Él es más que eso..."

Bardo se retiró un poco de la escena tras la confrontación, tiempo suficiente para que Poppy pudiera salir de su prisión.

"He de admitir que eso ha estado bien"

"¡No lo alagues!"

"......"

"Rammus... solo..."

"No" - dijo en seco - "Ya basta de tonterías..."

Su voz era fría y algo amenazante. Parecía ser de pocas palabras, pero esto definitivamente le había molestado hasta un punto enorme.

De hecho su cuerpo empezó a brillar de forma casi sobrenatural.

"Yo soy Rammus, el armadurillo..."

"¿Qué le está pasando?"

"Tengo más de 6000 años..."

"......."

"Soy considerado una leyenda... un mito..."

"Esa luz no es normal" - dijo Lux preocupada

"Me tuvisteis encerrado por años... oprimiendo mi naturaleza..."

Orianna observó todo con detenimiento, sin perderse detalle. Al menos hasta que notó el rostro pálido de Taliyah al ver la escena.

"Taliyah, parece que tu rostro refleja una gran preocupación"

"Es cierto que hay cuentos sobre Rammus... y creí que eran bromas..."

"¿Sabes qué le está pasando?"

"Esa luz... los libros y las ruinas lo confirman..."

La luz que rodeaba a Rammus se hizo una con él y finalmente se desvaneció para revelar su nueva forma. Ahora el armadurillo parecía un escarabajo dorado.

"No me robaréis... mi libertad..."

"¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Eso... Rumble... es la ascensión..."

"Ahora..." - dijo Rammus con tranquilidad - "Fuera..."

Y una enorme tormenta de arena alejó a todos los presentes salvajemente.


	198. ¿Hay algún problema?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Fiora se encontraba sentada junto a Irelia en una de las varias salas comunes del Instituto de Guerra. Ambas acordaron esperaban a la hora para ver a Karma.

"Así que Shurima..."

"......."

"¿Ocurre algo? Fiora"

"Cuando hablé contigo antes... parecías distinta"

"Me he lavado el pelo..."

Irelia podía ser una gran guerrera y una mujer muy valiente... pero se le daba mal actuar o fingir. Pero tenía que seguir la petición de Malzahar.

_Dijo que solo tenía que entretenerlas unas horas... ¿qué está haciendo?_

Mientras todo esto ocurría en el desierto de Shurima se hallaba un Rammus ascendido a una forma de escarabajo que había logrado repeler a su equipo.

"Coff.. cof... eso no... lo esperaba..."

"Lux, ¿estás bien?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Jefa, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Ha... ha ascendido..."

"¿Cómo ha logrado eso?"

"No debería... sorprender..." - respondió una herida Linterna - "Al fin de cuentas él es un ser milenario de Shurima..."

"Pero antes no era..."

"No es el mismo..." - dijo en seco - "Su naturaleza ha cambiado... eso le ha dado la ascensión..."

Rammus vio al grupo luchando por ponerse en pie, así que decidió aprovechar para irse. Aunque encontró a alguien que logró llegar a él.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Tu no te mueves..." - le advirtió Poppy

"¿Quién lo dice?"

"Lo digo yo..."

"¿Por qué os esforzáis tanto por un prisionero?"

"No nos esforzamos por un prisionero... sino por Rammus..."

"......."

El escarabajo desplegó sus alas y comenzó su despegue, al menos hasta ser interrumpido por un ataque de color dorado.

Bardo, aparentemente intacto, le atacó con sus Cadenas Cósmicas.

"Arrgg..." - se lamentaba Elise - "Maldita sea..."

"Elise... ¿estás.. estás bien?"

"Sí, Koggy, algo débil por... cof... la peleita..."

"¡Rumble! ¡Orianna!" - les llamó Taliyah - "Hay que ir a por Poppy"

La yordle estaba parada en la misma posición, viéndose herida y al borde de la inconsciencia. La dama metálica y la amenaza mecánica acudieron lo antes posible.

"Venga Poppy, es hora de irnos..."

"Mis huesos... parecen que pesan..."

"Tranquilos, la Bola les está distrayendo"

La Bola flotaba alrededor de Rammus, quien seguía peleando con Bardo y sus Meeps. El ser cósmico era poderoso, pero no tan hábil en combate.

"Lamentable..." - masculló Elise

"¿Por qué lo... lo... dices?"

"No puedo ni... moverme..."

"Elise..."

"Entre Kayn... y Rammus... que poco... noble me veo"

El escarabajo empezó a lanzar una especie de ráfagas de energía desde los cielos, una de las cuales se dirigió hacia Elise y Kog'Maw.

_Genial... así acaba la gran reina araña... por fuego aliado... eso es..._

Pero una barrera detuvo el tremendo golpe. Se trataba de Lux, quien con varias heridas había podido levantarse y defenderles.

"¿Luxanna?"

"Arff... cof cof... ¿estáis... bien?"

La brujita cayó desmayada tras recibir la mayor parte del impacto.

Elise vio esto con cierta impotencia, siendo que no podía levantarse. Bardo por otro lado tuvo que descender brevemente a tierra tras el esfuerzo realizado. 

"Sois persistentes..."

"Y unos tontos..." - añadió Rumble

"Nuestras acciones actuales probablemente nos perjudiquen en un 90%"

"Pero Rammus siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros..." - dijo Taliyah

"Para la mayoría de campeones... sin importar quien..." 

"Ahora nos toca ayudarte..."

"Sigo... sin... entenderos..."

"Bueno, debes admitir que son admirables"

Malzahar apareció cruzado de brazos, para asombro de los Emisarios y Rammus.

"Tu... ¿quién eres tú?"

"Malzahar, Profeta del Vacío..."

"¿Eres mi próximo oponente?"

"Yo no... él si"

"¿Mmmm?"

Y antes de poder reaccionar Rammus fue golpeado salvajemente por un Renekton enfurecido.


	199. Imparable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Fiora se encontraba en una de las salas comunes en compañía de Irelia. Ambas esperaban a Karma, quien estaba llegando con compañía.

"Agradezco que me acompañaras, Skarner"

"No hay de que... veo que tienes gente esperándote"

"Sí, por lo general no estoy tan solicitada"

"Nos vemos luego"

El escorpión se marchó, dejando a la sacerdotisa reuniéndose con las campeonas.

"Saludos, Irelia y Fiora"

"Hola, Karma..."

"Fiora, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Realmente sí, ¿podrías encontrar a alguien?"

Varias horas antes Karma se hallaba meditando en las afueras en compañía de Ekko, el miembro más reciente de su equipo.

"No pillo el rollo de meditar"

"La clave es conectar con tu yo interior y poder abrir tu mente como un libro"

"Eso suena a algo... que diría un embaucador"

"No me llaman la Iluminada por ser una embaucadora"

"En efecto, le llaman así por méritos propios" - dijo una tercera voz

Malzahar se encontraba frente a ellos, acompañado por algunos seres del Vacío.

"Saludos, Malzahar"

"¿Malzahar? ¿Malzahar el loco?"

"Mi apodo sigue siendo el Profeta del Vacío, niño"

"Invadiste toda una ciudad con campeones del Vacío controlados mentalmente"

"Así es, más respeto..."

"Malzahar, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - preguntó Karma

"Me ayudaste cuando el Soberano invadió este mundo y te lo agradezco... pero necesito que me ayudes una vez más..."

"¿Hablamos de una amenaza similar?"

"Similar... pero no amenaza exactamente..."

"¿Qué tendría que hacer?"

"Simplemente transportar a Fiora al desierto de Shurima"

"¿Solo eso? Puedo hacerlo ahora..."

"No" - le interrumpió el brujo - "Aún tengo que sembrarle las dudas y el miedo... necesito que sea en unas horas"

"Tío, ¿en serio? ¿dudas y miedo?"

"¿Quién es el niño este?"

"¿De verdad no me reconoces? Soy Ekko"

"He pasado bastante tiempo alejado del Instituto... solo conozco a los clásicos"

"Yo ya soy casi un clásico"

"Malzahar... si he de llevarla a Shurima debo saber el por qué..."

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en los desiertos de Shurima, donde un Rammus amnésico había sucumbido a su naturaleza e incluso ascendido de forma.

Él había derrotado a la mayoría del team de Taliyah, hasta que llegó Renekton, que acababa de golpearlo brutalmente.

"¡Grgrraaaahhhh!"

"¿Otro ascendido?"

"Te haré pedazos..."

"No..."

El cocodrilo le atacó con su arma y su Depredador Implacable, causando un fuerte daño en el escarabajo. Este sin embargo todavía podía dar juego.

Usó su forma de Bola de Poder para impactarle y golpearlo. El Reino de la Ira del campeón era tal que pudo golpearlo en su forma de Bola.

"Grrgr...."

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

El cocodrilo le agarró por la cara y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo brutalmente.

"Malzahar..." - le habló Veigar - "Tardabas..."

"Mi plan sufrió una modificación"

"Tu y tus (bababui) planes..."

"Malzahar... ¿falta algo?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Tranquila... mi última baza ya está aquí..."

Bardo volvió a elevarse para ver a Zoe llegar, reuniéndose con el hechicero.

"Se me... hizo... tarde..."

"¿Encontraste la ruina?"

"Sí, señor Malzahar..."

"¿Y memorizaste el hechizo correctamente?"

"Creo que sí..."

"¿Creo?" - repitió con dudas - "Bueno, llegando a este punto... Bardo, ¿vienes?"

"......." - asintió con la cabeza

El cocodrilo finalmente pudo usar su fuerza sobrehumana para inmovilizar al campeón rodante, siendo que solo un ascendido podía superarlo.

"Tu... ¿quién eres?"

"Yo soy el caos"

"Arrgg.... déjame... en paz...."

En ese momento Zoe, Malzahar y Bardo atacaron con su magia al escarabajo, quien esta vez no pudo soportar a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Las partes doradas de su ascensión se volvieron de piedra y Rammus cerró los ojos mientras se quedaba de pie, inconsciente.


	200. Inolvidable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

El equipo de Taliyah, Renekton, Malzahar, Zoe y Veigar se encontraban todos reunidos en el desierto de Shurima, frente a una especie de Rammus comatoso.

Todo esto fue el resultado de una tremenda pelea entre ellos y un Rammus ascendido.

"Así que... ¿qué habéis hecho?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Un hechizo de rememoración...."

"Lo que hemos hecho es devolverle los recuerdos, ¿no señor Malzahar?"

"No lo pillo, ¿y para qué todo eso de traer a Renekton?"

"Grgrgrrr...."

"No te ofendas" - le pidió Rumble

"Sin recuerdos Rammus volvió a su forma más primitiva y original, obteniendo la capacidad de ascender... así un simple hechizo no funcionaría"

"Renekton era para detenerlo..." - comentó Orianna

"Y mínimo necesitaba a dos entes cósmicos para el hechizo... Bardo y Zoe..."

"Para que volvamos a burlarnos de su resistencia mágica"

"¿Y cuándo se recobrará la conciencia?" - preguntó Orianna 

"No es tan fácil, ahora él está en conflicto"

"¿En conflicto? ¿Con quién?"

"Con su yo pasado..."

Dentro de la mente de Rammus... la manifestación del ascendido (escarabajo) se hallaba frente al campeón original (armadurillo).

"Tu... ¿eres yo?"

_"Sep... te veo más... dorado"_

"He ascendido..."

_"Como mola, ¿yo puedo hacer eso?"_

"Tu no... yo sí..."

_"¿Por qué?"_

"Porque solo un mito puede obtenerla... tu no eres ni la sombra de lo que soy..."

_"Prefiero considerarme una adaptación libre"_

"Eres un prisionero... tratado como un hazmerreír... no te tienen ni respeto..."

_"Eso no es cierto... del todo... es largo de explicar..."_

"Recuerdo la libertad... vagar por Shurima... levantar la arena..."

_"Yo también recuerdo eso, pero tras unirme al Instituto de Guerra fue a mejor"_

"¿A mejor? Preso por más de cuatro años..."

_"He vivido en una prisión por cuatro años... cierto... pero he tenido cierta libertad..."_

La versión escarabajo del campeón no parecía del todo convencido. Lo único que había tenido en los últimos días eran peleas y revelaciones poco agradables.

_"Mira, Veigar y el resto son muy buenos amigos"_

"¿Amigos? ¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de tu carcelero?"

_"Sé que suena extraño... pero así es..."_

"......."

"No... no pienso volver a ser un..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"¿Quienes son esos? ¿Qué está pasando?"

_"Dijiste que nadie te respetaba, pero estos te aprecian mucho..."_

_"Empecé todo este recorrido como un chiste"_

"Ya... me he percatado por cómo te hablan..."

_"Creía que ese era mi lugar y nada más... pero no, yo también merecía una oportunidad..."_

_"Poco a poco fui cogiendo todo ese apoyo y... decidí vivir por mi mismo..."_

"......."

_"Decidí dejar de ser ese chiste y ser quien yo quería ser..."_

"No te entiendo..."

_"Todas estas personas nos han acompañado por estos cuatro años..."_

"¿Todos estos?"

_"Y los chicos con los que has combatido también..."_

"......."

_"Rumble y sus máquinas... la sincera Poppy... la joven Taliyah... esa dupla de Orianna y la Linterna... Elise y Kog'Maw, mi shipp favorito... Luxanna..."_

"Son bastantes..."

_"Por no hablar de Bardo, Veigar y otros muchos..."_

_"En estos cuatro años he sido mejor persona... he hecho muchos amigos... he vivido grandes momentos..."_

"Yo... no sé si creerte..."

_"Tu eres mi pasado y yo te acepto... pero tienes que aceptar mi futuro..."_

"Pero... eres... tan raro..."

_"De acuerdo a los mitos tu... nosotros también"_

"......."

_"Por favor, déjame hacerlo por ella al menos"_

"¿Por ella? ¿Quién es ella?"

_"La chica de la que nos acabamos enamorando..."_

**¡Rammus!**

_"¿La escuchas?"_

**¡Rammus! ¿Qué te ocurre?**

"Ella... ¿de verdad nos ama?"

_"Y nosotros a ella... por favor..."_

"......."

_"......."_

"Tus recuerdos de lo que hice... se irán..."

_"¿Por qué? Yo quiero saber cómo lanzar energía"_

"No podrás... si no te entregas a tu naturaleza y asciendes no puedes..."

_"Bueno... tampoco es la gran cosa..."_

"Antes de irme... dime... ¿somos recordados?"

_"En palabra de algunos lectores y amigos... yo diría que inolvidables..."_

Ambos se dieron la mano, momento en que la voz de una mujer se escuchaba con fuerza. El armadurillo abrió los ojos y vio delante suya a Fiora.

Estaba algo aturdido y más o menos desorientado. Sus accesorios de escarabajo ahora eran piedras rotas por las arenas.

"¡Rammus!"

"¿Fiora? ¿Dónde... dónde estoy?"

"Estabas inconsciente y no respirabas..."

"Yo... no recuerdo... espera... ¿esto es Shurima?"

El resto de campeones estaban alrededor suya, pudiendo respirar ya tranquilos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los comentarios están sacados de los capítulos originales de Wattpad.


	201. ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Rammus acababa de recuperar la conciencia y lo primero que vio fue a Fiora acompañada del resto de su equipo. Y en Shurima.

Por ahí había otros campeones como Malzahar, Zoe, Renekton, Karma y.... no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí... en absoluto.

"Emm... chicos, ¿me he perdido algo?"

"Rammus, ¿te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Fiora

"Sí, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?"

"Karma dijo que notó algo... oscuro relacionado contigo"

"¿Oscuro?"

El armadurillo echó un vistazo a su team, el cual se veía bastante magullado tras una pelea. Todo le creaba mucha confusión...

"Os veo un poco... mal"

"Hemos tenido entrenamientos intensivos..." - explicó Rumble

"Mm... no recuerdo haber venido a Shurima..."

"Nada más llegar Zoe te dejó inconsciente" - dijo Taliyah rápidamente

"Vaya... supongo que eso me pasa por sorprenderla"

"Si... por cierto, ¿qué opinas de los escarabajos?"

"¿Escarabajos?"

A lo lejos estaba el profeta del Vacío, sentado junto a un todavía derrumbado Veigar.

"Así que no pudiste localizar a Xerath"

"No... no soy su niñera..."

"Menos mal que encontré a Renekton"

"Tu lo tenías más fácil..." - le recriminó el yordle - "Y tu plan era demasiado enrevesado"

"¿Ha funcionado o no?"

"Chsst... por una vez sí"

"¿Una vez? ¿Cómo que una vez?"

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" - le gritó Irelia - "Dejad de pelear de una vez..."

"......."

"......."

Los dos hechiceros de morado se quedaron en silencio. El profeta fue quien se agachó para dar la mano a su antiguo enemigo y ayudarlo a levantarse.

El yordle se alzó de nuevo y tras quitarse la arena de encima fue hacia el armadurillo.

"Señor Malzahar..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Gracias por la ayuda..."

"Supongo que alguna vez me tocaba ayudar"

"Podría seguir haciéndolo"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ayudar... podría ayudarme con la magia"

"Eres un ser cósmico de cientos de años de antigüedad... y con más poder del que tengo, ¿en qué voy a ayudarte?"

"En cómo manejarla para que no vuelva a pasarme... eso..."

"Uff...."

El brujo se lo pensó bastante. ¿Un típico villano que acoge a una aprendiz? Él no era Viktor... aunque la idea tampoco le disgustaba...

"Me lo pensaré"

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"No, eso es que me lo pensaré"

Por otro lado estaban Elise, Kog'Maw, Bardo y Poppy reunidos mientras Luxanna recobraba la consciencia algo aturdida.

"Uff... qué calor ha... cierto esto es Shurima"

"Ya empezó con las obviedades..."

"Elise... rela... relájate..."

"Espera, ¿qué ha pasado con Rammus?"

"Ha recobrado su memoria, aunque eso parece implicar que no volverá a transformarse en ascendido por... bueno, no me ha quedado claro por qué"

"Bueno, me alegro de que haya salido todo bien"

"Lo milagroso es que no estés muerta"

"Reci... reci... recibiste mucho daño"

"No es para tanto, seguía siendo en parte un hechizo de luz..."

La joven Crownguard intentó levantarse por si misma, pero empezó a tambalear. Estaba por caerse, pero la reina araña logró agarrarla y ayudarla.

Orianna y la Linterna también observaban un poco todo.

"Todo ha acabado con un resultado favorable"

"Bueno... favorable no tanto"

"En un 75% sí que lo es"

"Vale, esta vez de lo compro..."

"No es necesario comprarme resultados" - dijo en seco

"¿Sabes? Tu y la Bola actuasteis muy bien contra él"

La dama metálica mostró cierto interés en dicho comentario. Interés que comentó a la Bola más adelante ese mismo día.

Ahora era momento de que todos descansaran de lo ocurrido.


	202. Importante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 17 del "Arco del Armadurillo"

Tras todo lo ocurrido en el desierto de Shurima, nuestro armadurillo se encuentra a las puertas de la mansión de Veigar junto a Taliyah y Poppy.

"Entonces... ¿todo bien?"

"Bueno, solo me quedé dormido..."

"Claro, eso es lo que queremos que creas" - dijo la Demaciana en seco

"Por supues... espera, ¿qué?"

"¡Qué es muy tarde! ¡Y queremos que descanses!"

"Bien... vosotros también necesitáis descanso" 

Las dos chicas se marcharon tranquilamente por el camino que llevaba al Instituto de Guerra. La bruja estaba demasiado cansada para correr o usar sus poderes.

"Menos mal que todo ha salido bien..."

"Y que Lux tenía una tirita" - comentó Poppy

"Sinceramente fue un poco impresionante cuando te levantaste... aunque no pudieras moverte..."

"¿Eso era impresionante?"

"Solo un poco..."

"Bueno, siendo justa vosotros sois impresionantes"

"¿Nosotros?" - preguntó extrañada

"Sí, me refiero a todo el equipo"

"Sigo sin entenderte" - dijo la brujita - "Nosotros somos de todo menos impresionantes..."

"Eso no es cierto"

Por la mente de la yordle pasaron algunos recuerdos del equipo reunido y de todos los intentos por no dañar a Rammus.

"Cuando me uní a vosotros fue porque no tenía equipo y poco más"

"Lo recuerdo..."

"Pero veo que os apoyáis los unos a los otros, que no abandonáis a ninguno a pesar de los roces... incluso los más recientes como Lux u Orianna"

"Bueno... no siempre fue así"

"¿No?"

"Al principio fuimos muy deficientes... incluso Elise quiso irse por eso..."

"¿En serio Elise quiso irse?"

"Sí... eso nos hizo darnos cuenta de que debíamos tomarlo más en serio"

"A la vista está que fue buena idea"

"Es importante tener prioridades"

"Y... ¿tu crees que yo encajo en el equipo?"

"Tu encajas igual que cualquier otro"

"¿En serio?"

"Rumble, Kog'Maw, Bardo, Orianna... todos somos relevantes de un modo u otro" - comentó sonriendo - "Pero también somos muy... peculiares"

"......."

"Cada cual es peculiar a su modo y creo que por eso encajamos tan bien"

"Como equipo dices, ¿no?"

"Bueno, como equipo y como amigos"

En ese momento Poppy, por lo general era muy seria e inexpresiva, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Paralelamente estaba Rammus, observando su cárcel desde el pasillo, con Veigar presente.

"Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?"

"He estado pensando..."

"¿Pensando? ¿Pensando en qué?"

"En todo lo que he estado haciendo en estos últimos años... y a dónde me he estado dirigiendo..."

"Fuiste de celestino a fugitivo... felicidades" - dijo en seco - "Aunque debería ponerte mejores grilletes, para prevenir escapes" 

"Ahí pretendía llegar..."

"¿Mmmm?"

"Me han dicho que hay una habitación libre en el Instituto de Guerra"

"......."

"Tal vez la próxima vez que me fugue... no vuelva..."

El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante varios segundos.

"Ya veo... es normal que tras cinco años de tortura quieras libertad..."

"Veigar, en esta casa...

"......."

"He pasado Navidades con vosotros... muchas aventuras... charlas interesantes... pero no puedo quedarme aquí toda la vida"

"Chsstt... siempre quejándote de todo, ¿no?"

"Tu mansión ha sido como un hogar y te lo agradezco, siempre lo haré..."

"Y pensar que acabaste aquí por un trabajo de contabilidad..."

"Cómico, desde luego"

"Y ahora despidiéndote de tu odioso captor"

"No, en absoluto" - le dijo con una sonrisa - "Me despido de mi mejor amigo"

El Maestro del Mal acercó su guante metálico al caparazón el armadillo para evitar tener que darle una despedida más directa.

A partir de ese día los calabozos volverían a estar vacíos...


	203. Luz en la oscuridad

Habían pasado un par de días desde el alboroto de Shurima y los campeones que resultaron dañados tuvieron tiempo para recuperarse.

Ahora mismo Luxanna se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del Instituto de Guerra. La Demaciana en concreto tumbada en un sofá.

"Uff... de acuerdo" - dijo la Linterna - "Recuérdame qué hago aquí"

"Necesito consejo"

"Me tenéis harto... ¿por qué yo?"

"Eres nuestro invocador"

"Invocador, no psicólogo"

"Pero si ayudas frecuentemente a Orianna"

"¿Eres consciente de que yo también voy a terapia?"

"¡Mejor todavía! ¡Así nos entenderás mejor!"

"Por el amor de..."

"Además, es un tema relacionado con fantasmas y espectros"

Esto último llamó la atención de la Linterna, pues los nigromantes no es que fueran seres con los que se sintiese especialmente cómodo. 

"Está bien... quiero que seas directa"

"No sé si me he enamorado o no de un fantasma"

"De acuerdo... no tan directa..."

"¿Empiezo por el principio? No sé cómo va esto de la terapia"

"Por favor, no alarguemos esto..."

"Bien... un día apareció Nocturne..."

"Genial, no podía ser Maokai..." - murmuró el invocador

"Intentó hacer eso de absorber mis pesadillas... pero con mi magia de luz pude hacerle retroceder y atraparle"

"Felicidades..."

"Y desde entonces lo acogí como mi compañero de cuarto"

"Emmm... ¿qué?"

"Pensé que podría ser peligroso para otras personas, así que intenté ser una buena influencia para él y que fuera alguien mejor..."

"Lux..."

"Aunque todavía es algo tosco y solo piensa en desgarrar almas..."

"Luxanna..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Todo eso... ¿va en serio?"

"Por supuesto que va en serio"

"Ok... déjame un minuto"

Durante sesenta segundos la Linterna estuvo pensando en varias cosas. Una de ellas fue lo peligroso que podría ser (bababui) a un jinete de las sombras y...

"Espera... ¿te has enamorado de Nocturne?"

"Ahí están mis dudas..."

"......."

"El pasado San Valentín le intenté regalar chocolate..."

"Otra vez no..."

"Comentó que había muchas emociones que no sentía, así que decidí darle un poco de chocolate con cariño..."

"¿Se lo comió?"

"Dijo que... jamás comería algo que yo.... hubiera hecho..."

Se notaba que la maga hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír en lugar de llorar. Así que la conversación se detuvo por algunos segundos.

"¿Cómo te sintió aquello?"

"Yo... lloré... por esas duras palabras..."

"¿Y tienes algún sentimiento por él?"

"Bueno... a veces creo que me he llegado a emocionar por su coqueteo.."

"Coqueteo... seguro... ¿y cómo ves eso a futuro?"

"No me veo en una relación con él, en absoluto... pero le tengo cierto cariño..."

"Quizás es que le aprecias de otra manera"

"¿Tu crees?" 

"Has intentado educarlo y te preocupas un poco por él..."

"Recuerdo que Garen también me daba lecciones de niña"

"¿En una cárcel?"

"Por supuesto que no, ¿qué loca haría eso?"

"......."

"Son casos completamente distintos"

"Sé clara contigo misma... ¿te gusta Nocturne?"

"No... no le quiero de esa manera... pero le veo como un niño pequeño y perdido"

"En el cuerpo de una entidad devoradora de sueños... por el cual sientes pena..."

"Sí, y me he quitado un peso de encima"

"Ya... yo que tu lo liberaría pronto, podría traerte problemas"

"Puede ser... aunque despedirme de él sin progreso alguno..."

"Peor sería si el Rey Arruinado se entera de esto"

"Sí... supongo que mis días con compañero de cuarto van a llegar a su fin..."

Y tras esta reflexión la joven se levantó y despidió de la Linterna. Él no había terminado de asimilarlo todo... pero tampoco le importaba demasiado el espectro...


	204. Nauti

Los días en el Instituto de Guerra para nuestros Emisarios estaba regresando a la normalidad, sobretodo para la joven tejedora de piedras.

Ella se encontraba en los exteriores del edificio en compañía de su amiga Qiyana.

"Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió..."

"Los ascendidos están tan sobrevalorados..."

"Son seres deidicos"

"Nadie es más deidica que Qiyana, ni siquiera los antiguos"

"Vaya, señorita ego, me sorprende que no haya cambiado todas las biblias para que hablen de usted" - dijo con tono repipi

"Que graciosa... aunque la idea..."

"Hey, ahí está Rumble"

En efecto el yordle estaba en un pequeño campo cercano que podía verse desde allí. Junto a él se encontraban Nautilus y Nami.

"¿Quién es el tipo del ancla?"

"Ese es Nautilus, quizás deba ir a saludar"

"Taliyah, no deberías poner excusas para ir a besuquearte con tu novio"

"¡No pongo excusas!"

"Claaaro.... arfff... bueno, si quieres que les saludemos"

"Mucho suspirar pero bien que te metes en todo"

Mientras las dos jóvenes marchaban el titán de las profundidades estaba charlando con la amenaza mecánica.

"Y luego tendrás que utilizar tu ancla para derribar la barrera"

"¡Vale!"

"Repiteme el plan que te dio Veigar..."

"¡Ir a los mares de Bilgewater! ¡Localizar..." - se quedó en blanco por un momento - "¡Localizar los restos del barco y..."

"Y... usar..."

"¡Usar el ancla para derribar la barrera!"

"Eso es... uff..." - suspiró agobiado - "Estoy harto de tratar con problemas de memoria"

"¡Y yo estoy harto de estar en este instituto!"

"No te enojes, Nauti" - le pidió Nami - "Cuando te enojas destruyes demasiadas cosas"

"Y yo que pensé que sería algo fácil..."

"¡Eh! ¡Rumble!"

La tejedora de piedras acababa de llegar en compañía de Qiyana.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo por aquí?"

"Veigar me pidió un artefacto para Nautilus... estamos ajustando el plan"

"¡Creo que yo te recuerdo! ¡Tu eres la niña que vive con Viktor!"

"Se llama Taliyah y es aficionada a lanzar rocas" - le explicó la sirena

"Yo no me reduzco solo a lanzar rocas... y tampoco es un hobby"

"Taliyah, querida, ¿qué relevancia tienen estos dos sujetos?"

"¿Relevancia? Bueno, es uno de los Emisarios del Mal"

"Osea, que es de tu equipo"

"No nuestros Emisarios, los otros Emisarios" - le corrigió el yordle

"¡Me he perdido! ¡¿De qué estaban hablando?!"

"Creo que la peliblanca te ha insultado"

Nautilus por lo general era un tipo bastante tranquilo, pero una parte de él no toleraba demasiado bien los insultos por parte de desconocidos.

De su armadura empezó a salir agua, la cual fue reuniendo en la palma de su mano.

"¿Y vosotros de qué sois Emisarios entonces?"

"Bueno, de momento Emisarios a secas, ¿no?" 

"Deberíamos dejar este tema... o mejor, ve a darle la tabarra a Vik..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué hac..."

Un potente chorro de agua fue lanzado desde la palma de la mano del titán. Pero Qiyana no se dejó impresionar y pudo redirigir todo el agua hacia el cielo.

Todo ese agua acabó dispersandose y cayendo en forma de lluvia.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atacarme?! ¡Maldito plebeyo!"

"¡Yo soy Nautilus! ¡El terror de las profundidades!"

"Y yo soy Nami"

"¡A mi nadie me ataca con agua mientras hablo!"

"¡Pues yo acabo de hacerlo!"

"¡Habla con más respeto a tu emperatriz!"

"La waifu de Nauti soy yo" - aclaró Nami

"¡No estoy hablando de eso!"

Y ambos empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro para poca sorpresa de Taliyah. El yordle por su parte solo se sentó a disfrutar un poco.


	205. Las Crónicas de Bardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Bardo"

_Yo... no sabría por dónde empezar... las historias que cuentan sobre él son... bueno, parecen historias de fantasía... pero él también lo es..._

_Según contaba mi abuelo él era un ser celestial que tomó la forma adecuada para surcar el cosmos... él se dedica a corregir el equilibrio cósmico, en concreto de Runaterra..._

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Bueno... no sé por qué Runaterra en concreto..._

_A menos que un mortal ponga en amenaza o no el cosmos no será de su importancia o eso he oído... también podría ser un descendiente suyo o similar... tampoco creo que participe en guerras por elegir bando, sino por el futuro..._

_¿Los Meeps? Bueno, no sé qué son exactamente..._

_Sí, mi abuelo sabía de ellos, pero solo porque viajaban con él... tampoco le escuchó nunca hablar, pero había gente que lo afirmaban..._

_No... mi abuelo falleció hace mucho tiempo... pero dice que una vez vio..._

_Yo... bueno sí que lo conozco del Instituto de Guerra..._

_La Linterna es quien suele estar más vinculado... tal vez esté relacionado con Soraka o contigo, pero no sé más allá de lo que te he dicho..._

_Claro, hay eventos que él no evitó, como la caída de Shurima, pero... supongo que no fue un interés cósmico... no sabría qué decirte..._

_Pero... pero quizás sí estaba presente, no lo sé..._

Todo esto estaba siendo contado por un joven invocador bastante nervioso, el cual estaba delante de Soraka y el temible Aurelion Sol.

"Tus conocimientos son interesantes..."

"Gracias..."

"Pero ya no me eres útil..."

"Emm... ¿qué quiere decir con..."

"Aurelion..." - intervino la campeona - "Ni se te ocurra..."

"Grgrrr..."

El dragón alzó su mano, haciendo desaparecer al invocador, que se vio nuevamente en el Instituto de Guerra todavía nervioso.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre..."

"Era solo un humano..."

"Cada vida merece ser vivida, y no va a ser tomada mientras yo esté presente"

"Tus inclinaciones son demasiado ingenuas, Soraka"

"Y tu obsesión con Bardo es demasiado... alta"

"Grgrr...."

El ser de las estrellas se había envuelto en una especie de cruzada en contra del caminante aéreo debido a su peligrosa omnipotencia.

"Recientemente estuvo en Shurima..."

"¿Shurima? Bueno, escuché algo sobre una revuelta"

"Le hizo frente a un ascendido, un ser con un poder que va más allá de un simple mortal"

"Bueno... eso no es..."

"Por no hablar de todas las veces que cruza entre plano y plano"

"Aurelion..."

"No usa todo su poder, eso es evidente... pero... ¿y si lo usase? ¿y si decidiese que todo el universo debe ser destruido?"

"No creo que tenga tal poder"

"¿Pero y si lo tiene? Solo con que exista esa posibilidad... le hace peligroso..."

"Suenas muy paranoico"

"¿De verdad? Piensa en ello por una vez"

"........"

Los pensamientos de la mujer cabra empezaron a mezclarse. Realmente ella no veía a Bardo como alguien que haría eso... pero él haría cualquier cosa por mantener el equilibrio...

"Tu silencio es la prueba de que dudas..."

"Es obvio dudar de lo que no conozco, más tu hablas sin conocer tampoco"

"Por eso soy paciente, Soraka..."

"¿Paciente?"

"En algún momento revelará su verdadera naturaleza... y cuando lo haga..."

"......."

"Ya no será una amenaza..."

Mientras el dragón conversaba con Soraka, nuestro amigo Bardo y sus Meeps se encontraban caminando en compañía de Kog'Maw y Rammus.

El armadurillo acababa de pasar por un momento difícil y el ser del Vacío se estaba recuperando de algunas heridas sufridas.

"Entonces... ¿tan duro fue ese entrenamiento?"

"Sí... digo... sí..."

"Vaya, Zoe debió darme muy fuerte, ¿verdad Bardo?"

"......." 

El ser cósmico no estaba atendiendo, estaba mirando a la nada, como si observase a alguien. 


	206. B de Bardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Bardo"

Aurelion Sol estaba muy convencido de que Bardo podía ser una amenaza potencial, por lo que buscaba maneras de percatarse de sus límites.

El caminante aéreo, por otro lado, se encontraba junto a Rammus y Kog'Maw.

"Bardo lleva mucho tiem... tiem... tiempo... mirando a la nada"

"Creo que está intentando encontrar algo"

"¿Puede ver tras la máscara?"

"Supongo"

"Eso es... blubururugg...."

El campeón plateado escupió una especie de seta, alrededor de la cual empezaron a bailar los Meeps. Algo cuanto menos curioso.

"Bailan alrededor del... del... vómito"

"Sí, es entre entrañable y asqueroso"

"¿Yo soy asqueroso?"

"No... lo que sale de tu organismo es asqueroso"

"¡Meep!"

"¿Mmm?"

Frente a ellos avanzaba Pantheon, el orgullo de Rakkor, en compañía de Camille.

"Saludos, Rammus, Kog'Maw y Bardo"

"Hola Pantheon y Camille, ¿qué os trae por aquí?"

"Venía buscando a Bardo" - comentó el guerrero - "Ella solo me acompaña"

"Hola, señori... señori..."

"¿Por qué habla tan ra..."

"¡Blurrrggghhh!"

Esta vez Kog'Maw vomitó varios trozo de fruta podrida. Cabe a destacar que la cyborg no se lo tomó nada bien...

"Asquerosa... criatura..."

"¿Hablas de mi o de Kog'Maw?"

"¡Del ser del Vacío!"

"Camille, tranquilízate, es solo un niño"

"A... a... adolescente..."

"¿De veras? Creí que..."

"Pantheon" - le interrumpió la mujer albina algo enfadada - "Viniste por un motivo, date prisa y vayámonos de aquí..."

"Cierto... Bardo, ¿puedes atender un momento?"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

El gigante cósmico se giró ante la presencia del Aspecto de la Guerra, en parte porque parecía hacerle cierto caso por su estatus.

"Hace un tiempo fui contactado por un ser conocido como Aurelion Sol"

"Hey, yo conozco a ese tipo" - dijo Rammus

"¿En... en serio?"

"Sí, una vez con Veigar en el abismo de..."

"El caso en cuestión..." - siguió hablando Pantheon - "Es que desconfiaba de ti, Bardo, y de hecho quería información al respecto"

"......."

"Dijo que eras una potencial amenaza"

"¿Amenaza? ¿Bardo? Si es un cacho de pan"

"Vosotros le veis como un fiel aliado, pero Bardo no deja de ser un ente cósmico de un gran poder... y con una moral cuestionable"

"Mo... ¿moral?"

"Bardo vela por el equilibrio cósmico" - explicó Camille - "¿Me equivoco?"

"Hablas bien, pues según dicen solamente vela Runaterra por esa razón... los mortales para él somos como insectos"

El silencio se hizo entre los dos compañeros de Bardo, pues eso había sonado algo frío incluso para un campeón como Pantheon.

"Emm... pero eso son leyendas, ya sabéis..."

"Le... leyendas..." - repitió Kog'Maw algo deprimido

"Seguramente os vea de forma leal" - intentó aliviar la situación - "Pero el caso es... que tenga cuidado con ese Aurelion Sol"

"Bueno, es un dragón cósmico"

"Es más que eso, es un forjador de estrellas y su poder rivaliza con el de Bardo"

"Bueno... acabamos de pasar por un entrenamiento que de alguna supuesta manera nos ha dejado algo débiles..."

"Pero tendre... tendre... tendremos cuidado"

"Sí, protegeremos al bueno de Bardo"

"......." 

Bardo desvió la mirada con cierta indiferencia.

"Si queréis verlo de esa manera... me parece muy noble..."

"Pantheon, ¿podemos darnos prisa?" - le dijo Camille - "Tengo asuntos que atender en Piltover..."

"Sí, claro, podemos retirarnos por hoy"

"Hey, ahora en serio, gracias por la advertencia"

"De na..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué pa... oh, Bardo se ha ido"

Efectivamente el caminante aéreo se había elevado para poner rumbo a algún lugar desconocido. Dejando atrás uno de sus Meeps.


	207. La Cripta de los Meeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Bardo"

Tras una breve conversación entre Pantheon y algunos de los Emisarios (Rammus y Kog'Maw), el caminante aéreo se marchó hacia un lugar desconocido.

Para el único para el que era conocido era para Aurelion Sol, que observaba todo desde su guarida. Él usaba una especie de orbe.

"¿Un Orbe de Guardián?" - preguntó Soraka

"Investigo cuales son los alcances de su visión"

"Primero te obsesionaste con Targon y luego con Bardo..."

"Eres una hija de las estrellas, no deberías cuestionarle nada al forjador"

"Quizás tienes razón... o quizás sea el ego el que te ciega"

"¿Ego? Estoy librando al mundo de un mal mayor"

"No, estás intentando librarte de algo que te inquieta"

La campeona hizo brillar su cetro, fundiéndose con la luz y desapareciendo de la cueva.

"Subestimé a los mortales en el pasado... no dejaré que pase con este ser..."

Bardo acabó llegando a una zona bastante lúgubre y localizada en las Islas de las Sombras. Parecía una especie de cementerio.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¡Meep!"

"......."

Los pequeños seres de luz parecían atraídos por algo que emanaba del cementerio.

"......."

"No... pases... no pases..."

"¿.......?"

Cerca del campeón, apoyado sobre un árbol, se hallaba una especie de esqueleto recubierto por la maleza y vegetación.

"......."

"Ese lugar... está... bendito... estaba... bendito..."

"......."

"Estas islas... te pudren... te absorben la vida... y harán lo mismo contigo..."

"......." - le ignora y se marcha

"Estaban... benditas..."

"¡Meep!"

Los Meeps se adentraron en el cementerio misterioso, jugando entre las diversas tumbas y mausoleos que allí había. Pero Bardo se extrañó, ¿por qué le habían llevado ahí?

Paralelamente Rammus y Kog'Maw se habían reunido con Poppy.

"Eh, Poppy, ¿dónde está el resto?"

"Luxanna y Orianna ni idea... Taliyah y Rumble tampoco lo sé... ni Elise"

"Supongo que hoy no está muy animado esto"

"No... no... nosotros estábamos con Bardo"

"¿Bardo?" - preguntó antes de ver al Meep - "Ya veo..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Tran... tranquilo, Meep..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Parece algo alterado esta especie de vela luminosa"

"Quizás es que algo le pasa a Bardo" - comentó el armadurillo pensativo 

"Me... me... estás preocupando..."

"Sinceramente no creo que sea nada relevante"

"¡Meep!"

"¿Ves? Está de acuerdo conmigo"

"¿Pero tu hablas... Me... Meep?"

"Por supuesto" - afirmó con seguridad

Todo lo ocurrido a Bardo estaba siendo observado por Aurelion Sol, quien parecía mostrar interés en el encuentro del ente con el cadáver.

"Este parece un buen escenario para probar sus... habilidades..."

El dragón rió mientras una energía azulada empezaba a rodear al cuerpo inanimado. Tal vez era obra del ser cósmico o de las propias islas...

Mientras esto ocurría los Meeps de Bardo jugueteaban sin problema alguno por la zona.

"¡Meep!"

"¡Meep!" - se acercaba a Bardo

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Hazles... caso..."

"¿.......?"

"Estas tierras... estas islas..."

La voz provenía desde los matorrales, con un sonido que se acercaba poco a poco, como si fueran ramas rompiéndose.

"Meep... Meep..."

"........" - parecía tener curiosidad

"Estaban... lo estaban..."

"¡Meep!"

Desde lo profundo del bosque surgió una especie de ser cubierto de hojas de color rojo y formado por raíces moradas.

Su constitución y forma eran similares al caminante aéreo.

"Estaban... benditas... ahora..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"........"

"Ahora..."

El extraño ser lanzó una especie de rayo de energía azulado, similar al dorado usado por Bardo.

El rayo golpeó a uno de los Meeps, que acabó siendo destruido. El ser cósmico parecía sentir curiosidad por todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Ahora... lo pudren todo..."

"Meep... ¡Meep!"

"Y te pudrirán... a ti..."

"......."


	208. Los Emisarios de Bardo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Bardo"

Bardo había sido guiado por los Meeps a las lejanas Islas de las Sombras, sin saber que Aurelion Sol era responsable de este comportamiento.

Mucha mayor fue la sorpresa cuando un cadáver fue reanimado para ser una especie de Bardo de la naturaleza corrompido...

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Estas islas... deben ser... bendecidas..."

"......."

"¡Meep!"

El ente enemigo lanzó una especie de rayo azulado de magia similar a los que usaba Bardo.

El caminante aéreo lo esquivó y mandó a los Meeps a que fueran a atacarlo, ya que lo había calificado como una amenaza.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Ellos... deben..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Ser bendecidos..." - dijo destruyendo uno con su magia

"¡Meep!"

Los seres de luz le hacían cierto daño, pero parecía usar la naturaleza de las Islas para recomponer sus partes faltantes.

"Tu también... debes ser... bendecido..."

"......." - empezó a canalizar energía

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Has de ser..."

"........"

"Bendecido..." 

El extraño ser le lanzó un ataque de energía mágica, que acabó chocando con uno lanzado por Bardo. El choque de ambos iluminó toda la zona.

Finalmente el poder de Bardo resultó ser más certero y acabó destruyendo gran parte del ente. 

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Tu... la muerte..."

Las ramas de los árboles parecían ir hacia el monstruo, cuya mitad del cuerpo estaba destrozado y con el cadáver expuesto.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"La... muerte...."

Bardo se lanzó contra su contrincante, agarrándolo antes de que las ramas lo alcanzaran. Luego lo lanzó al cielo e hizo sonar su instrumento.

Cientos de Meeps se lanzaron contra la criatura, eliminando entre todos lo que quedaba del cadáver. Las hojas y ramas cayeron sobre la zona.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"........"

_No ha estado mal, Bardo..._

"¿.......?"

"¡Meep!"

_Tus poderes son vastos... más tu naturaleza es la que llama mi atención... sé del poder que guardas y de lo inestable que son tus acciones..._

"Meep Meep"

"Meep"

"¿.......?" 

_Muéstrame que me equivoco... o acabaré contigo antes de que destruyas mis creaciones..._

"¡Meep!"

"Meeeeep"

Bardo se acercó al árbol donde había estado ese muerto, pero no parecía ser él quien le hablaba. Tampoco reconoció la voz, pues no le era muy relevante.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto de Guerra...

"Entonces... ¿solo os dejó el Meep?"

"Así es, cuando nos dimos cuenta se había ido" - explicó Rammus

"Quizás tenía algo importante que hacer"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Oh, genial, está diciendo su nombre"

"Creo que está cantando" - aseguró Poppy

"Solo porque Bardo tenga una trompeta... creo que es una trompeta..."

"Déjalo, Rumble, podemos llevarnos así toda la tarde"

"Eso me recu... recu... recuerda... ¿dónde está Elise?"

"Creo que dijo de ir a buscar a Lux o algo así" - mencionó el yordle azulado - "No le hice demasiado caso"

"Deberías escuchar cuando te hablan"

"Pero me estabas hablando tu, es escucharte a ti o a ella"

"Visto desde ese punto" - intervino el armadurillo - "Escucha a Taliyah... Elise no puede tirarte piedras"

"Realmente puede si tiene una piedra"

En mitad de la conversación el Meep reaccionó ante la llegada de Bardo.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Hola Bardo, ¿todo bien con tus asuntos cósmicos?"

"......."

"Poppy, ¿también entiendes eso?" - preguntó Rumble

"No sé si dice que quiere una manzana o pera..."

El yordle azulado se giró hacia el vagabundo cósmico, que negó todo con la cabeza. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó con el Meep.

"A veces creo que no es consciente de que está en un equipo"

"Probablemente sea así" - confirmaba la yordle


	209. Arañas y peces

Mientras la mayor parte de nuestros protagonistas se encontraban reunidos en la cafetería, Elise estaba buscando a Luxanna por el Instituto de Guerra.

Acompañándola estaba Orianna, la dama metálica, y la Bola.

"¿Dónde estará esa rubia hiperactiva?"

"Las probabilidades de que esté en Demacia son del 23%, hay una probabilidad mayor de que esté en el Instituto"

"Gracias por la obviedad..."

"A la Bola no le gusta ese tono de voz"

"Quizás esté con la Linterna"

"James no me ha comentado que haya vuelto a verla"

"¿Vuelto? Por favor, dime que no le ha borrado la memoria a alguien..."

"Información clasificada"

"Ufff...."

"¿Para qué quieres encontrarla?" 

"No es asunto tuyo..."

Las chicas giraron la esquina de uno de los pasillos, encontrándose con Lulu y Nami. Ambas bastante alegres y risueñas.

"Hola, Elise y Orianna"

"Hola, pequeñaja"

"Lulu, ¿estás son amigas de Nautilus también?"

"No" - dijo en seco la Noxiana - "Si acaso somos aliadas de Taliyah"

"Afirmativo"

"Pero si sois amigas de Taliyah es que sois amigas de Viktor..."

"Y si sois amigas de Viktor es que sois amigas de los Emisarios..." - añadió la yordle

"Y si sois amigas de los Emisarios es que sois amigas de Nautilus"

La Reina Araña quedó algo confusa por la escena y miró a su compañera, quien realmente no era menos extraña que las otras dos.

"Realmente es curioso veros juntas" - comentó Lulu

"¿Y eso? Formamos parte del mismo equipo"

"Pero tú sueles ir con Kog'Maw... y ella con el... ¿Farol?"

"Linterna" - le corrigió en seguida

"No es mi primera opción de compañía, pero..."

"Tranquila, yo me encargo"

"¿Cómo que te..."

La sirena usó su cetro para romper una ventana que había al lado de ellas. Luego usó su hidrokinesis para levantar la Bola y lanzarla por ella.

Gracias al campo de gravedad artificial de la Bola no chocó contra el suelo.

"¡Peligro detectado! ¡Has lanzado a la Bola por una ventana!"

"¡Nami! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!"

"Has dicho que no las veías juntas y si ella va a buscar la Bola ya no estarán juntas"

"Eso suena a la estupidez..."

"¡Eso es brillante Nami!" - gritó la yordle - "Orianna, vamos por la Bola"

"Espera, ¿de verdad..."

Pero tanto la androide como la pequeña bruja se marcharon corriendo.

"Yo mejor me voy..."

"¿Acaso te hago sentir incómoda?"

"Sinceramente... sí... pero tú y muchas personas más..."

"Tranquila, en ese caso podemos mejorar nuestra amistad a través del agua"

Por un momento Elise se tomó en serio a esta... ¿hechicera? del agua... quizás decía de una forma simple algo más profundo que...

No, simplemente abrió la boca y lanzó un fuerte chorro de agua contra su cara.

"......."

"¿Mejor?"

"Tu... miserable... pez..."

"Técnicamente soy una sire..."

La Noxiana desplegó sus patas de araña, intentando golpearla por semejante ofensa. Sin embargo la sirena alcanzó a levantar una Barrera.

"¡Me has escupido en la cara!"

"Efectivamente"

"¡¿A quién crees que le estás escupiendo tus babas?!"

"Yo... ha sido agua, no babas..."

"Miserable pez apestoso..."

"Mis babas solo pertenecen a Nautilus" - dijo algo avergonzada - "Lo siento, pero eso es... algo demasiado intimo..."

¿Quién demonios era esa tía? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? La Reina Araña usó sus telas de araña para pegar su arma a la pared.

Luego se dio la vuelta y usó su agilidad para alejarse de ella lo máximo posible. Así evitaría tener que limpiar su sangre de pescado.


	210. Imposible

Luxanna había tenido recientemente una conversación con la Linterna, donde se había percatado de que tenía que liberar a Nocturne de su prisión.

Ahora mismo la joven se hallaba entrando en su habitación.

"Buenas, Nocturne... ya he vuelto..."

"No me digas..."

"Hoy... tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante"

"......."

"Puede ser algo duro para ti..."

"Sorprendeme..."

El espectro estaba cansado de ser un prisionero, prefiriendo ignorar la mayoría de los comentarios de la pequeña Demaciana.

"Pronto deberás dejar de ser mi compañero de cuarto"

"Ya... espera... ¿qué?"

"He estado hablando con la Linterna..."

_¿La Linterna? ¿El tipo que peleó con Thresh?_

"Y me ha hecho darme cuenta..."

_De que está como una (bababui) cabra..._

"De que lo nuestro jamás sucedería"

"Emm... ¿qué?"

"Que lo nuestro jamás sucedería"

"¿A qué te refieres con..."

"Lo siento, Nocturne, pero yo no comparto tus mismos sentimientos..."

_¿De qué (bababui) me está hablando? Espera..._

"Entiendo que estés enamorado de mi, pero... yo no siento lo mismo..."

El devorador de sueños se quedó un tanto perplejo. 

"Yo no tengo sentimientos por ti más allá del odio..."

"Nocturne, tranquilo, entiendo que tu desvergonzado coqueteo y comentarios edgys iban directos... pero no me gustas en ese aspecto"

"¿Coqueteo? ¿Edgy?"

"Para mi eres más como un niño pequeño, negro y perdido"

"¡¿A quién llamas tu niño?! ¡Mocosa!"

"Esa boca..."

"¡Yo soy Nocturne! ¡La Pesadilla Viviente!"

El fantasma se veía más furioso que de costumbre. Ya estaba harto de tantas tonterías y de sus paranoias mentales.

"¡Yo nací para devorar los sueños y traer el miedo!"

"Nocturne, tranquilo, encontrarás a alguien..."

"¡No necesito a nadie!"

"Todos necesitamos..."

"¡No! ¡Soy el (bababui) mal encarnado!"

"Creo que ahí te sobrevaloras un poco"

Si la mente de Nocturne fuera un poco más similar a la humana probablemente estaría a punto de perder la poca cordura que tenía.

"Escuchame, Nocturne..."

"Arff..."

"Cuando llegaste pensé que podría ayudarte a ser mejor persona"

"No... estoy... vivo..."

"Y sé que eso te acompleja, pero esos sentimientos que buscas en mi no puedo dártelos"

"......."

"No puedo darte ese amor... solo mi amistad y comprensión..."

"......."

"Puedo apoyarte hasta que encuentres a esa persona..."

"......."

"Pero no puedes quedarte aquí precisamente por eso... porque tu seguirás edgymente yendo tras de mi y no tenemos futuro juntos..."

"......."

"¿Lo entiendes?"

"Si... lo entiendo..."

_Entiendo que únicamente el extremo sufrimiento de esta niñata me traerá la venganza que anhelo... haré que suplique por su vida por esta humillación..._

_Va a sufrir como nadie ha sufrido jamás... y se arrepentirá de cada (bababui) palabra que ha soltado... sus pesadillas serán horribles..._

"De todos modos tienes una amiga en mi... o incluso una hermana mayor..."

"No sigas por ahí... mortal..."

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas"

"Liberame..."

"Echaré de menos tenerte por aquí como compañero..."

"Yo no..."

"No hace falta que mantengas esa fachada, cielo"

La bruja juntó sus manos y fue eliminando poco a poco la cárcel de luz.

_En cuanto me libere voy a... cortar cada extremidad suya antes de matarla... voy a..._

Pero un resplandor rojo apareció por sorpresa en la habitación, tomando poco a poco la forma de una mujer. Con un vestido elegante de color rojo.

Su parecido con Syndra en los rasgos faciales era muy grande.

"Tu... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"¿Esa es tu forma de saludar a tu alteza?"

"Disculpe..." - le habló la maga de la luz - "¿Quién es usted?"

"Yo, jovencita, soy la Reina Sangrienta...."


	211. Ante la reina

Lux acababa de liberar a Nocturne de su prisión de luz después de hacerle entender que no estaba enamorada de él... 

Cuando de repente hizo acto de presencia la Reina Sangrienta, jinete de las sombras y la madre de Thresh. Parecía visiblemente molesta.

"Veo que sigues pasando el tiempo acechando a jovencitas, Nocturne"

"La Reina Sangrienta... ¿te ha enviado el Rey Arruinado?"

"Sí, llevabas un tiempo sin dar señal"

"Meses...."

"Sí, y te veo en la habitación de una jovencita... chsst..."

"¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?"

"La mayoría de los jinetes de las sombras estaban ocupados con sus cosas..."

"¿Y el Rey Arruinado?"

"Asuntos más importantes"

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el tipo que se hacía llamar así mismo la pesadilla viviente.

"Dime, ¿has tardado meses en acechar a una simple chica?"

"No, ella me ha mantenido encerrada todos estos meses"

"¿De verdad?" - preguntó algo decepcionada - "Eso... no dice mucho de tus habilidades..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que eres la pesadilla viviente..."

"Estoy hecho de oscuridad pura... la cárcel era de luz..."

"Meh..."

"Su alteza..." 

La mujer se giró inmediatamente, después de que la joven tuviese la cortesía de llamarla por tal título.

"Por favor, no se enfade con Nocturne, el pobre lo está pasando mal"

"Disculpa, jovencita, tu nombre es..."

"Luxanna, Luxanna Crownguard"

"Dime, cielo, ¿me puedes explicar por qué mantuviste atrapado a este truhan?"

"Bueno... él intentó matarme mientras dormía..."

"Siempre acechando a jovencitas en sus sueños cuando no pueden defenderse..."

"Yo no tengo preferen..."

"Silencio" - le ordenó la mujer - "Me está hablando la señorita Crownguard"

Por mucho que Nocturne odiase seguir su mandato ella era de la Familia de Sangre. Su poder era mucho más grande que el suyo.

"Noté que su lengüaje era bastante desaliñado y su actitud muy tosca..."

"Sí, no tiene buenos modales" - dijo sentándose en su cama

"Parecía un niño pequeño, así que decidí mantenerle como mi compañero de cuarto y ayudarle a ser mejor persona"

"Oh, que alma tan caritativa"

"Somos jinetes de las sombras... no somos..."

"Nocturne, ¿qué te he dicho de interrumpirnos?"

"Pero..."

"Puedes ser un asesino, pero debes ser cortés y respetuoso"

"Grgrrrr...."

"Con el tiempo empecé a verle como un hermanito... pero eso ya se ha terminado..."

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

"Nocturne se hizo una idea equivocada de mis actos de afecto"

_Maldición... ni se te ocu..._

"Y empezó a lanzarme afecto, creyendo que me interesaba románticamente..."

"Cielos, que giro..."

"Pero yo no le amo y para evitar verle sufrir le he liberado..."

"Que historia más hermosa" - dijo la espectro levantándose - "Ojala mi pequeño Thresh hubiese tenido una amiguita como tu de pequeño"

"Espere, ¿es la madre de Thresh?"

"Sí, ¿algún problema?"

"Bueno... parece más joven que él..."

"¿Has pensado alguna vez en ser una jinete de las sombras?"

"Lo siento, ya tengo un equipo y..."

"¡Esto ya es el colmo!" - gritó Nocturne - "¡Esta infeliz me ha tenido raptado por meses! ¡Cesad ya y déjame destriparla!"

"Tu no vas a hacerle nada..." 

"Pero ella..."

"Nocturne... niño... puedo notar cierta oscuridad dentro de ella... algo producto de tus habilidades..." - le dijo fríamente

_Espera... ese comportamiento... era..._

"Ya has hecho suficiente... tócala de nuevo o intenta algo... y responderás ante mi..."

Sus ojos brillaron con un rojo intenso a través del cual desaparecieron tanto ella como el espectro. Dejando a Lux sola en su cuarto.

"Que señorita tan encantadora..."


	212. Hermandad

Tras varios días de lo ocurrido en Shurima el equipo de Taliyah retomó su ritmo de participación (y entrenamiento) en la grieta del invocador.

Pero como solo podían participar cinco, tanto Kog'Maw como Orianna se encontraban en la cafetería siendo acompañados por la Linterna.

"Entonces... ¿para qué estoy aquí?"

"He pensado que en el proceso de conocerte te sentirías más seguro junto a otras dos personas"

"¿Dos? Yo... yo soy uno..." 

"Kog'Maw y la Bola"

"No debería haber venido..."

"Sigo sin... sin entender... pero Orianna dijo algo de... galleta"

La dama metalizada le dio una galleta al ser del Vacío y luego le acarició la cabeza. Después se dirigió al invocador.

"Previamente tratamos tus problemas personales"

"Ya voy a un grupo de terapia..."

"Podríamos empezar a vincularnos por esa ruta"

"¿Ruta? ¿Qué ruta?"

"Tu ira es inducida por tu hermano y..."

"Y tu no has tenido ninguno" - dijo en seco

La androide se quedó en silencio durante algunos segundos, antes de que el estómago del Vacío escupiera una especie de cuchara.

"Kog'Maw...."

"Lo siento...."

"Te dije que la cubertería..."

"Sí he tenido una relación similar a la de un hermano"

"¿Cómo dices?" - preguntó el humano confundido

"Hace un par de años Viktor creó una inteligencia artificial nombrada como IAN" - empezó a contarle - "Él acabó cobrando un entendimiento mayor de los sentimientos que yo"

"No... no me suena..."

"Dejó de existir"

"Emm... ¿murió?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Técnicamente fue destruido, pero de una forma más coloquial... murió"

La Linterna estudió cuidadosamente a los Emisarios del Mal cuando construyó su plan de ir a por Thresh, pero no encontró esa información.

"¿Cómo era?"

"IAN tenía una personalidad que podría definirse como cercana"

"No lo entiendo..."

"Afirmó ser mi hermano, hablaba de forma más coloquial con Viktor y tenía ideas más cercanas a los sentimientos que yo..."

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Su programación fue corrompida por un virus Battlecast y finalmente fue borrado"

"......."

El invocador sí sabía de los Battlecast por lo ocurrido en Zaun hace unos años. Aunque tampoco era un experto ni nada por el estilo.

"Yo... no tengo hermanos..." - dijo Kog'Maw

"¿Mmmm?"

"Tengo un papá... pero hermanos no..."

"No todas las personas tienen hermanos"

"Aún así se ha demostrado que tener un hermano puede influir en el desarrollo de..."

"Lo más parecido a hermanos... sois... sois... vosotros"

La Linterna se quedó en silencio pensando en eso. Él evidentemente se refería al equipo, no solo a ellos dos... pero al mismo tiempo él mismo era bastante alejado.

Kog'Maw se levantó tras decir esto y fue a por algo de comer a la barra de la cafetería.

"Ese comentario será tomado de una forma metafórica"

"Seguro..."

"James" - le habló Orianna - "¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Yo... lo siento, Orianna..."

"¿Motivo de disculpas?" - preguntó confundida 

"Desde aquel... San Valentín... me concentré en lo que decías... basándote meramente en análisis y datos... olvidando lo importante"

"......."

"Cuando me hablaste por primera vez fue para comprender tus propios sentimientos..."

"......."

"Y te he estado viendo más como un androide que como una persona... lo siento..."

"Esa revelación duele, pero es comprensible"

"No busco que sea comprensible, sino..."

"Me importa" - respondió rápidamente - "Me importa que te hayas disculpado y lo valoro mucho"

Él se fijó una vez en su belleza... luego en su extrañeza... pero ahora se estaba fijando en su esfuerzo y forma de ser... maldición... ¿por qué ella?


	213. Bala perdida

Taliyah se encontraba en las afueras del Instituto de Guerra en compañía de su amiga Lux. Ambas estaban dando una vuelta a la espera de reunirse con Orianna.

La tejedora de piedras tenía que volver con ella al laboratorio de Viktor para prevenir cualquier problema ocasional. O eso dijo Viktor.

"Entonces... ¿Nocturne ya no es tu compañero de cuarto?"

"No, al final tuvo que irse..."

"Casi que es mejor para ti"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno, es un fantasma que asesina a gente mientras duerme usando sus pesadillas"

"Mmm... es una buena perspectiva"

"Y por lo que me dijiste intentó matarte..."

"Mmm... y ese es un buen enfoque..."

La joven maga de la luz se detuvo en cuanto vio a lo que parecía un invocador observarles desde detrás de unos arboles. Y era un invocador que le sonaba de algo...

"Lux, ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Oh, perdón, me he distraído un momento"

"Te estaba diciendo que ahí está Rumble"

"Oh, es cierto y está con..."

Un estruendo se escuchó cuando la Máquina de Combate de Rumble lanzó unos misiles contra Teemo. Junto al yordle azulado también estaba Ziggs.

Entre los tres estaban combatiendo como de costumbre por la manía que le tenían al tejón.

"¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? Par de truhanes"

"¿Truhanes? ¡No nos insultes!"

"¡Somos enemigos! ¡No truhanes!" - aclaró el más explosivo

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y ni siquiera sé por qué te atacáis!"

"Yo te ataco porque experiencias pasadas me han forzado a odiarte..." - explicó Rumble

"Pero si hemos sido aliados en el pasado más cercano"

"Ya... pero Veigar necesitaba una distracción..."

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"¡Yo estoy aquí porque explotar peñaaaa!"

El ingeniero explosivo lanzó sus bombas contra el explorador mientras las compañeras de equipo del mecánico observaban.

"Siempre metiéndose en problemas..."

"Ha comentado algo de distracción" - le dijo Lux

"Ya... es lo que tiene estar relacionado con un Emisario..."

"Quizás habría que intervenir"

"¿Intervenir? No somos supervillanos y tampoco tengo nada en contra de ese Teemo"

"Me refiero a frenar esta pelea"

"Es que... no me gustaría involucrarme demasiado..."

"Taliyah, ¿estás aprobando que tu novio quiera matar a un campeón?"

"Matar es una exagera... espera, tu tuviste encerrado a uno contra su voluntad, no puedes reprocharme nada"

"Fue una tutoría informal... y no murió ningún invocador por varias semanas"

"Ese es un punto muy debatible"

La tejedora de piedras echó un vistazo a la pelea que estaban teniendo y le vino cierto temor de que pudiera descontrolarse la cosa.

"Bueno, si no vas a intervenir tu..."

"No vayas" - le dijo en seco - "Ya... ya voy yo a pararles..."

"¿Seguro? Sino puedo llamar a mi herma..."

"No... me hará más caso..."

En ese momento a la hechicera de luz se le ocurrió una idea.

"Tengo una idea para no ganarte problemas con Teemo"

"¿Una idea? ¿Cómo encerrarlo en una cárcel de luz?"

"Taliyah, no es un asunto que tomarse en broma" - se cruzó de brazos

"Ya... lo siento... dime, ¿cuál es tu idea?"

La pelea entre yordles siguió por un tiempo. Rumble estaba lanzando sus arpones contra Teemo, cuya velocidad era mayor a los proyectiles.

"¡No vale! ¿Cómo eres tan rápido?"

"Hago entrenamiento en lugar de usar una máquina"

"¡Jajajajajaja!"

"No hace gracia..."

"Mis mega hexplosivos sí que harán graci..."

"¡Deteneos!" - ordenó una misteriosa voz


	214. ¿Supervillana?

Rumble, Ziggs y Teemo se encontraban peleando por un asunto no demasiado relevante. A dos de ellos les caía muy mal el tercero.

Pero en mitad de la pelea fueron interrumpidos por una chica vestida con una especie de traje de Freljord negro. Eso y una máscara con peluca blanca que ocultaba su rostro.

"¡Deteneos inmediatamente!"

"......."

"Tu eres una... ¿heroína?"

"¡Yo soy una supervillana! ¡Tejón!"

"......."

"Emm... ¿tu también me odias?" - preguntó Teemo

Luxanna estaba observándola desde detrás de unos arboles cercanos.

"¡Por supuesto" - se quedó pensando por unos segundos - "¡Porque eres un enemigo potencial!"

"Enemigo potencial... ¿de quién?"

"¡De mí! ¡La mayor villana de todo Freljord!"

"¿Esa no es Lissandra?"

"¡La segunda mayor villana de todo Freljord!"

"......."

Obviamente este truco era muy poco creíble para Rumble, que pudo reconocer la voz de su novia... y sus curvas.

Pero parecía que él era el único que le reconocía...

"¡Más explosiones!"

"¡La segunda villana más grande de Freljord! ¡¿Me atacas porque soy aliado de Ashe?!"

"......."

"........"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Por algo yo soy la guardiana del invierno eterno!"

"Claro..." - afirmó Rumble - "También es aliada de Veigar"

"¡Oh dios mio! ¡¿Y cuál es tu nombre?!"

"......."

_Vale... no pensé en eso... piensa en algo rápido... ¿qué harían Viktor y Yasu...._

"¡Yo soy Gorrión!"

"¡¿Gorrión?!"

"¡Sí! ¡Y vengo a darte una advertencia!"

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que toda esta pelea es una mera advertencia?"

"No exacta..."

"¡Exactamente!" - interrumpió a su novio - "¡Para que sepas que el Freljord más oscuro te está observando!"

"¡Todo encaja!" - gritó Ziggs

La tejedora del hielo se giró para echar un vistazo a su compañero, quien le dio otro pulgar arriba por su actuación.

"Entonces... ¿vas a atacarme?"

"¡No me reduzcas a eso! ¡Mortal estúpido!"

"¿Mortal?"

"¡Jamás emplearía mi legendaria magia del hielo en un mero mortal!"

"Entonces... debes de ser muy peligrosa..."

"¡Por supuesto!"

La chica alzó su brazo, levantando la arena de la zona con su terrakinesis. Realmente Teemo no sabía del todo qué ocurría y no sospecharía de que era Taliyah.

"¡Volveremos a vernos! ¡Explorador!"

"Entonces... ¿no va..."

"¡Nos vamos!"

Aprovechando la confusión la chica levantó al yordle azulado con una roca y lo tiró contra la zona donde estaba Lux. El aterrizaje no fue muy bueno.

Ziggs por su parte corrió hacia otro lado mientras reía.

"Tu actuación ha sido brillante" - le felicitó la maga de la luz

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Emm... ¿puedo saber... a qué venía todo eso?"

"¡La culpa es tuya por meterte en una pelea con ese tejón otra vez!"

"Ya puedes... cortar el rollo villano..."

"Oh...."

La chica se quitó la máscara, la cual estaba pegada a una peluca de color blanco.

"¡La culpa es tuya por meterte en una pelea con ese tejón otra vez!"

"Me cae mal y Veigar necesitaba ayuda"

"¿Y cómo pretendías que terminara todo?"

"Con él inconsciente y conmigo triunfante, obviamente" - dijo con mucha confianza - "Ese insecto no podía con mi máquina"

"Ojala tuvieras esa misma confianza para otras cosas..."

"¿Y de dónde has sacado ese disfraz?"

"Me lo regaló Yasuo tras una estancia en Freljord"

"¿Negro?"

"Eso fue cosa de... Viktor..."

"Uniformes... entonces... ¿ahora somos un equipo de villanos?"

"¡Solo lo hemos fingido!"

"Te veías muy metida en tu actuación..."

"Chicos... por favor..." - les pidió la Demaciana - "¿Por qué no nos vamos antes de que vean a Taliyah así disfrazada?"

Ese era un buen punto, así que el trío decidió marcharse de allí.


	215. Temblores de guerra

La historia de hoy inicia algo lejos del Instituto de Guerra, en un pequeño pueblo del territorio de Jonia. Allí es donde se encuentra Irelia.

El pueblo parecía casi un campamento tras el último ataque de un escuadrón Noxiano, así que la campeona fue a ver cómo estaban.

"Me alegra ver que os estáis restableciendo"

"Todo fue gracias a usted y al resto de las tropas"

"No hay mucho que agradecer..."

"Respecto a... bueno... ¿Maestra Karma no ha podido venir?"

"Recientemente ha estado desatendiendo estos... asuntos..." - dijo severamente 

"Seguro que es un motivo de peso"

"Por supuesto..."

Una rata, un escorpión, un adolescente y un viejales para ser exactos, pensó la chica.

"¿Ocurre algo? Le noto un poco...."

Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en mitad de la conversación, aunque no parecía nada más allá de un seísmo sutil.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, señorita Irelia... llevamos todo el día con estos temblores..."

"¿Habéis visto algún asentamiento Noxiano? ¿Orden de las Sombras?"

"Nadie sospechoso desde que usted nos ayudó"

"¿Tenéis algún detector de magia?"

"Sí... un sacerdote, pero tampoco detectó magia alguna... creemos que solo es un simple temblor de tierra..."

"Bueno... quizás sea algo normal y no..."

"¡Maestra Irelia! ¡Maestra Irelia!"

"¿Mmm?"

Una joven niña apareció corriendo hacia ellas, bastante nerviosa y agitada. 

"Seño... señorita..."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Hay... hay algo raro... en el bosque..."

"¿Algo raro? ¿A qué te refieres con algo raro?"

"Es... es como... algo de piedra"

"¿Una especie de piedra? Muéstrame dónde está"

La chica le llevó a la entrada del bosque, que estaba relativamente cerca, donde se encontraba una especie de de túnel rodeado por piedras moradas.

"Parecen rocas... y un túnel..."

"¿Quizás es una madriguera?"

"No... noto una energía alrededor..."

"¿Energía? ¿Se refiere al Ki?"

"No... es otra cosa..."

Las piedras acabaron desmoronándose y otro temblor tuvo lugar, mucho más fuerte que el anterior. Todo acompañado del grito de una mujer.

Una criatura morada salió de la tierra y se abalanzó sobre ella. Solo las cuchillas de Irelia alejaron al monstruo, salvandola.

"Gra... gracias..."

"Salga de aquí..."

"Grgrrr...."

"Te conozco del Instituto... Rek'Sai..."

"Grggrr...."

"Te doy cinco segundos para retroceder...."

"¡Grgraaaaahhh!"

"Mejor..."

La bestia del Vacío se lanzó contra ella, pero la guerrera concentró su Ki para poder esquivarla con simplemente un giro.

Esto era que le costaba bastante energía, pero podía calcular su velocidad.

"Uff... uf..."

"Grgrr...."

"¿Por qué esta zona? Creí que habitabas los desiertos de Shurima..."

"Ggrgr.... grgrrr..."

"Estás... ¿estás bien?"

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

Re'Sai volvió a adentrarse bajo tierra, generando más terremotos que impedían que la jónica pudiera concentrar su ki.

Proyectiles intentaban impactarla y cada vez había más agujeros que iba formando su enemiga en el terreno. 

"¡Señora Irelia! ¡Tenga cuidado!"

"¿Mmmm?"

"¡Grgrraaaahhh!"

El temblor se detuvo y en un solo segundo el monstruo ya estaba por destriparla.

Irelia respiró y cerró los ojos, invocando sus cuchillas a modo de escudo y sosteniendo en aire a su presa. Aunque pudo liberarse al poco tiempo.

"Grgrrr...."

"Arff... arf..."

"Grgrrr...."

"Eres... muy rápida... y resistente..."

"Grgraaaggg...."

_No lo entiendo... ¿por qué esta zona? ¿Y cómo es que Kassadin no ha notado esto?_

"¡Grgrraaahhh!"

"Si no quieres irte..."

"Grgrrr..."

"Que esta tierra sea tu cementerio..."

Un sonido similar a un instrumento se escuchó en mitad de la escena. Y cuando su adversaria se retiró bajo tierra pudo echar un breve vistazo.

Bardo se encontraba encima de un tejado observando todo lo ocurrido.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Bardo?"


	216. La guerrera y el monstruo

Irelia se había desplazado hasta una aldea Jónica que acababa de pasar por unos problemas. Pero repentinamente se vio enfrentada a Rek'Sai, la Amenaza Subterránea.

Igual de repentina fue la aparición de Bardo y sus Meeps en mitad del combate. Él estaba subido a un tejado observando todo lo ocurrido.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Bardo? ¿Has venido a ayudar?"

"......."

"Tus poderes podrían inmovilizarlo y..."

"¡Meeep!"

"¡Grgraaaahhhh!"

Rek'Sai volvió a la carga contra la campeona, metiéndose bajo tierra.

La guerrera por su parte desplegó tres de sus cuchillas a los agujeros principales, de modo que no pudiera salir por ahí.

"¡Grgrraaah!" - salió dispuesta a agarrarla

"Danza Desafiante..."

Y varias espadas la defendieron del ataque del monstruo.

"Arff..."

"Grgrrr..."

"Embate de la Espada..."

"¿Grgrrrr?"

A toda la velocidad que pudo Irelia pasó por el lado derecho de la criatura, impactando en ella dos de sus cuchillas y desplegando el resto.

La guerrera sabía que Rek'Sai era muy resistente y que su factor curativo era alto, así que podía atacarla con todo si no había otra opción.

"¡Bardo! ¡¿Vas a ayudar o a hacer algo?!"

"......."

"¡Meep!"

"¡No entiendo a esas criaturas!"

"......." - le señala al frente

"¡Grgrraaaahh!"

"Maldi..."

La amenaza subterránea le golpeó brutalmente con su cola, lanzadola a varios metros por el impacto. Pero aún herida podía levantarse.

"Vale, ya veo que no recibiré tu ayuda, Caminante Aéreo..."

"¡Meep!"

"......."

El ser cósmico se sentó para ver cómo se solucionaba todo ese asunto.

"Bien, Rek'Sai... ven a por mí..."

"Grgrgrrr...."

"¡Meeep!"

"¡Grgrraaaaahhh!"

La bestia se metió bajo tierra para generar otro terremoto mientras se acercaba, pero esta vez Irelia clavó una daga en el suelo y tomando impulso dio un gran salto.

Rek'Sai fue directamente a por la daga clavada, pensando que era Irelia.

"¡Grgrrraaahhh!"

"Lo siento, amiga..."

"¿Grgrrrrr?"

"Dúo Impecable..."

Y todas las cuchillas que ella había dejado en el suelo fueron impactando contra su enemiga de dos en dos. Cada cual causaba más daño que la anterior.

Finalmente una Rek'Sai debilitada por todas las cuchillas cayó sin fuerzas.

"Aún respiras... sobrevivirás..."

"Grgrr...."

"Un problema menos... eh, Bardo"

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¡Señorita Irelia! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!"

"Sí, estoy... bien..."

Bardo se reincorporó y emprendió el vuelo, siendo que uno de los Meeps prefirió quedarse e ir junto con la espadachina.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Qué es esta cosa?"

"Es un ser de luz... creo..."

"¿Qué hacemos con este ser?" - preguntó refiriéndose a Rek'Sai

"Contactaré con el Instituto de Guerra..."

"Su habilidad es asombrosa" - dijo una niña

"Gracias... pero... debo de irme"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

El pequeño ser de luz se movió hacia una herida que parecía haber sufrido Irelia durante su pelea. La mujer y la niña mostraron preocupación.

"Por favor, déjenos tratarla primero"

"No tengo tiem..."

"Por favor, señorita Irelia"

"Meep, Meep"

La guerrera miró con cierto desprecio a ese polizón de luz que había dejado aquí ese Bardo... pero luego pensó que herida podría tener problemas...

"De acuerdo, si no es mucha molestia..."

"¡Voy por unas vendas y algo de agua!"

"Arff... espero que no se recupere antes de tiempo..."

"Señorita Irelia... ¿qué es esta cosa?"

"Su nombre es Rek'Sai y se supone que el Instituto de Guerra tiene cierto control sobre ella... eso y que habita Shurima"

"¿Ha venido bajo tierra desde Shurima?"

"Parece ser, aunque... ¿por qué lo haría?"

Aunque fuese por la tarde todavía ya podían verse las estrellas en el cielo. Y la Jónica tenía la intuición de que alguien les observaba...


	217. Entre campeones

En un día bastante aburrido para nuestros protagonistas, Rammus y Poppy se encontraban en la cafetería, discutiendo con la Linterna.

Parece ser que el humano les estaba poniendo al día acerca de cierto tema...

"Estoy harto de recibir quejas de vosotros"

"¿Qué ha ocurrido para que hagas tal acusación?" - preguntó la yordle

"Hay vómitos por todos los lados, dicen que han visto a Rumble con una supervillana rara, Orianna habla con la Bola más de la cuenta..."

"¿Ves? Nosotros no tenemos..."

"Y vosotros dos habéis hecho llorar a Amumu... Annie se me ha quejado"

"Realmente yo solo estaba presente"

"Y yo solo le dije que su nivel de poder era inferior al de cualquier persona que hubiese conocido en muchos años de vida"

"¡Y le sueltas eso a alguien sin autoestima!"

"Le dije algo parecido a Rumble y me soltó un comentario sarcástico"

"¡Él es Rumble! ¡Y Amumu tiene menos autoestima que él!"

"¿En serio?"

"Ufff...." 

"Venga, venga, no te deprimas"

Los nervios del invocador estaban a flor de piel. Si ya estaba algo agobiado con sus pensamientos sobre Orianna... tenía quejas de todo el equipo...

"Un día de estos os voy a..."

"Disculpad... ¿tenéis un momento?"

"No, no tenemos un momen... oh"

"Creo que tras ayudaros en Shurima podéis dedicarme unos segundos" - aclaró Irelia

"Saludos... Irelia..."

"¡Meep!"

"Oh, tu también traes uno de esos seres" - comentó Poppy - "¿Has visto a Bardo?"

"Precisamente vengo a hablar de él"

"¿Quizás es que hay otro campeón que quiera causarle daño?"

La guerrera pensó por un breve segundo, ya que descartó esa teoría rápidamente. Luego procedió a intentar tomarse las cosas con calma.

"Estaba en Jonia cuando Rek'Sai apareció causando estragos"

"Ese tal Rek'Sai no está en nuestro equipo"

"No es por ella, sino por Bardo, quien se presentó en el escenario"

"Dudo de que él te atacara... ¿no?"

"Opino lo mismo... ¿y qué hizo?"

"Ese es el problema, no hizo nada para ayudar"

"Oh... entiendo..."

"¿Entiendes? Porque yo no, se quedó sentado mirando todo con sus seres de luz"

"Es que Bardo es... alguien peculiar" - comentó Rammus - "Él es un ser cósmico que únicamente observa... a no ser que sea necesario"

"¿Que no actúa?" 

"No, se basa mucho en eso del equilibrio cósmico y tal..."

"¿En serio? ¿Y qué hace con vosotros entonces?"

"La mitad del tiempo sentarse y observarlo todo sin hacer nada" - aclaró Poppy

"También puede ser porque siente curiosidad"

"¿Curiosidad de qué? ¿De un monstruo destructor?"

"Que yo recuerde él fue reclutado por un Emisario... así que ni idea"

"Oh, me alegra saber que una fuente de poder cósmica va a quedarse mirando cuando seres del Vacío destruyen aldeas"

"Puedo intentar hablar con él si quieres... pero no le entiendo demasiado"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Linterna"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Vigila a los miembros de tu equipo, si es que ese tipo realmente forma parte de él"

La guerrera se marchó con cierto enfado, sin darse cuenta de que el Meep que se había quedado atrás comenzó a seguirla.

"Vaya... se le veía enfadada"

"También con heridas" - aclaró la yordle - "Puede que esté frustrada por su comportamiento"

"Ya... no es la primera vez que nos hablan de algo así..."

"Bardo sigue siendo un ser cósmico" - comentó el humano - "Nació hace miles de años, tiene gran poder y podría irse a otro planeta si quiere..."

"Pero no lo ha hecho"

"No, pero tampoco es que tengamos control sobre él"

"Si está con nosotros será porque quiere, ¿no?"

"O simplemente por lo que dice Rammus... curiosidad"

Con esta duda el grupo de campeones retomaron su conversación previa. 


	218. Gorrión

Viktor, líder de los Emisarios del Mal y el mayor científico de Zaun... se encontraba volviendo a su laboratorio tras tratar con uno de sus múltiples planes.

Para su sorpresa o desagrado en el laboratorio únicamente estaban Orianna (lo cual era normal) y Rumble, la amenaza mecánica.

"Saludos, doctor Viktor"

"Hola Orianna y... Rumble"

"Hey, Viktor... ¿qué tal todo?" - preguntó algo nervioso

"¿Qué haces en mi laboratorio?"

"Emm... estamos esperando a Taliyah"

"¿Ha ocurrido algo que necesitaba que volviese?"

"Cambiarse de ropa" - aclaró la androide - "Por lo visto antes volvió y se puso un uniforme, por lo que necesitaba volver a sus prendas cotidianas"

"¿Uniforme? Explica mejor la situación"

"Rumble posee una información más precisa sobre los hechos acontecidos"

El heraldo de las máquinas dirigió una fría mirada al yordle. Exactamente quería conocer el rol de él en todo este asunto.

"Es... una larga historia..."

"Y tu tienes poco tiempo para contarla..."

"Verás... Veigar necesitaba hacer algo en Bandle..."

"Lo sé, déjate de rodeos y ve directo a lo importante"

"Pues estaba yo distrayendo a Teemo por petición de Veigar y... a Taliyah le pareció que quizás me estaba pasando un poco atacándole con misiles..."

"No me digas que es pacifista..."

"No... puede... bueno... el caso es que..."

"Habla más rápido antes de que desenfunde mi arma láser..."

"Se disfrazó de supervillana para frenar la pelea"

"¿Qué hizo qué?"

"Se presentó como una poderosa supervillana e hizo temblar a Teemo"

"......."

"......."

"¿En serio hizo eso?"

"Sí... con una máscara y sobrenombre..."

Rumble sabía que ese momento no había sido muy agraciado para la propia Taliyah... pero quizás una mentira y se quedaba sin novio.

"¿Nombre? ¿Qué tipo de nombre?"

"Emm... Gorrión..."

"Bueno... podría haber sido mucho peor"

"Parece ser que fue una decisión tomada en último momento" - explicó Orianna

"Pero se le veía muy metida en su papel"

"¿Eso es cierto?"

"Sí... siempre ridiculizaba a Teemo y le decía cuan poderoso era el mal... y como estaría de rodillas ante ella..."

"Un poco melodramático... pero ya es algo"

El científico se marchó hacia su principal laboratorio justo cuando la bruja de Shurima salió de su habitación con sus ropas normales.

"Hola Viktor, ¿qué tal te ha ido en Bandle?"

"Todo salió de acuerdo a la planificación..."

"De acuerdo, Gorrión" - dijo antes de darle la espalda

"Go... go..."

"Te dije que tarde o temprano usarías ese traje"

Una vez el heraldo de los científicos entró en su habitación la chica se giró para ver al yordle azulado con una mirada asesina.

"Rumble..."

"A ver... tal vez le haya contado demasia..."

Una piedra directa al hocico le hizo cesar la frase mientras ella se acercaba.

"¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? ¡Qué vergüenza!"

"Pero si no te ha visto"

"¡Da igual! Ahora se pondrá pesado... y como se entere Vi..."

"No existen motivos para que Vi pueda arrestarte de forma legal" - comentó Orianna

"¡Pero se pondrá pesadisima y no me dejará en paz!"

"Eso es afirmativo"

"Que vergüenza..." - se quejaba la chica - "Ahora tendré que entrar a hurtadillas en el laboratorio..."

"¿No estás exagerando un poco?"

"Estamos hablando de Viktor y Vi, por no hablar de Orianna"

"A mi no me genera algo como la vergüenza por hablar de ese tema"

"¡Ese es el problema!"

La chica estaba de los nervios, pero al menos Viktor se lo tomó bien... que ya es algo.


	219. Deber y poder

Tras una partida en la Grieta del Invocador, el bueno de Rammus se encontraba sentado en la cafetería con Taliyah, comentándole lo acontecido con Bardo.

Recientemente habían recibido alguna que otra queja por parte de Irelia tras un encuentro reciente que tuvo con el campeón.

"¿Y no le ayudó con Rek'Sai?"

"Parece ser que no"

"Bueno... quizás creyó que Irelia podía sola"

"Puede ser, o puede que no creyese que fuera relevante"

"Que fuera relevante..."

"Sí, ya sabes que él por lo general no interfiere a menos que sea importante para el equilibrio y todo eso..."

"Bueno, yo siempre he creído que le caemos bien"

"Podría ser también"

"Aunque... lo más probable es que para él seamos como bichos y solo esté porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer"

"Que pensamiento más deprimente"

"Es lo que has dado a entender"

Realmente Taliyah le había dado la vuelta alguna que otra vez a ese tema.

Bardo nunca participaba en conversaciones o hablaba, únicamente competía junto a ellos en algunas peleas de la grieta y...

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, simplemente... pensaba..."

"¿En algo bueno o malo?"

Echando la vista atrás, el caminante aéreo ayudó cuando llegaron las arañas del espacio, la niebla negra o cuando ocurrió el problemita ascendido...

Todas esas eran amenazas a nivel Runaterra... ¿podía ser que solo les ayudó por eso?

"Cosas mías..."

"Por cierto, ¿qué es eso que me ha contado Orianna del Gorrión?"

"Go... ¿Gorrión?" - intentó fingir ignorancia

"Sí, me ha dicho que se manifestó un gorrión o algo así frente a Teemo"

"Oh, eso... será un nuevo supervillano o algo así..."

"¿Viktor no te ha comentado nada?"

"En absoluto... seguro que ni siquiera es importante"

"Quizás Rumble sepa..."

"Rumble no sabe nada sobre ese tema" - le dijo inmediatamente - "Solo sabe de mecánica y de... de... papiroflexia"

"Bueno, eso... espera, ¿papiroflexia?"

"Sí, se le da bastante bien"

"Curioso..."

"Sí, mucho... yo... voy por un refresco..."

La tejedora de piedras no encontró mejor forma de esquivar la conversación que irse durante un par de minutos y pensar en un tema mejor de conversación.

Fue en ese momento que Bardo llegó junto a algunos de su Meeps.

"¡Meep!"

"Buenas, Bardo, ¿todo bien?"

"......."

"No hace falta que hables tan rápido"

El ente simplemente procedió a sentarse como si nada, con sus Meeps correteando por encima de la mesa como pollos sin cabeza.

"Hey, me ha dicho Irelia que te vio el otro día"

"......."

"Hubo problemas con Rek'Sai, eh"

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Uno se los pequeños seres de luz se alteró cuando vio regresar a Taliyah.

"Es un refresco de naranja, no de Meep"

"Meep, Meep"

"Creo que te han entendido"

"Bien... hola, Bardo"

"......."

"¿Has visto a Poppy o a Kog'Maw? Sin ellos no podemos ir a la grieta"

"......." - negó con la cabeza

Al menos prestaba atención para ciertas cosas, lo cual agradaba a Taliyah y desechaba un poco la teoría de que eran solo insectos...

Bueno, en niveles de poder probablemente... y en importancia... y en habilidad...

"¿Te pasa algo? Otra vez tienes mala cara"

"No... cosas mías..."

"Meep"

Uno de los seres de luz se posó sobre su cabeza.

"Siempre me he preguntado de dónde salen estos Meeps"

"¿Del espacio? ¿Otra dimensión? ¿Jonia?"

El campeón negó todas las preguntas del armadurillo, dejando la respuesta en duda. Parecía ser que jamás le escucharían afirmar algo.

"¡Meep!"


	220. ¿Problemas?

Era muy avanzada la tarde en el Instituto de Guerra y en la azotea de uno de los edificios se encontraba Kayn, entrenando su manejo de las sombras.

Debía estar preparado si algún día iba a asumir el liderazgo de la Orden de las Sombras, aunque su entrenamiento favorito implicaba...

"Uff... se está haciendo tarde..."

_Debes de odiar mucho a esos niñatos si estás entrenando tanto_

"Rhaast, podría matar a cada uno de ellos sin que pudieran hacer nada"

_Y siguen vivos... por tu incompetencia..._

"Les he derrotado muchas veces... y lo sabes..."

_Claro, pero yo sigo viendo sus cuellos unidos a su cuerpo..._

"Cuando haya dominado las sombras a la perfección..."

_Eso díselo a tu patético maestro... que no debe de andar muy lejos..._

"¿De qué hablas? El Maestro Zed está en Jonia, hace meses que no viene"

_¿En serio? Eso es... raro..._

"Define raro..."

_Noto una oscuridad semejante a la suya... justo bajo este edificio..._

"¿Bajo este edificio?"

Abajo, en los jardines se encontraba Lux, pensando en sus cosas antes de ser avistada por Elise, la reina araña. Esta se veía algo incómoda.

"Por fin te encuentro"

"Hola, Elise, ¿me estabas buscando?"

"Bueno... era Taliyah quien te esperaba" - dijo rápidamente - "¿Para qué iba a buscarte yo?"

"Para avisarme de que Taliyah..."

"Da igual, ¿qué haces en una zona tan apartada?"

"Estaba pensando en mis cosas"

"Ni que tuvieras problemas o algo por el estilo"

"Bueno... a decir verdad estoy teniendo problemas para dormir..."

"¿Para dormir?"

"Sí, me levanto cansada y fatigada... y algo de insomnio..."

La Reina Araña no le vio ojeras o similar, pero eso de las pesadillas... 

"Por cierto, Elise, ¿ya os habéis recuperado Kog'Maw y tu de las heridas?"

"¿Heridas?"

"Sí, durante la pelea con Ramm... bueno, el escarabajo, sufristeis heridas muy graves"

"No existen heridas que un cuerpo real no puedan curar" - dijo cruzada de brazos

"Me alegro" - se rió un poquito - "Estos días no os he visto y no he podido preguntar..."

"Bueno, siendo justas..."

"¿Mmm?"

"Tu también recibiste un daño bastante grande..."

Elise recordó cómo la chica se interpuso entre uno de los ataques del Rammus Ascendido, cayendo al suelo muy lastimada.

"No fue para tanto... y sané muy rápido para mi sorpresa"

"Demasia..."

"........"

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la Noxiana. No se había fijado antes por su afinidad a las Islas de las Sombras...

Pero una esencia maligna parecía emerger de la Demaciana. Una especie de presencia tan oscura que le dejó sin palabras.

"Elise, ¿ocurre algo?"

"No, no pasa nada... dijiste que... sanaste muy rápido, ¿no?"

"Sí, así es, en mi familia siempre hemos sido..."

"Y también tenías problemas con el sueño, ¿no?"

"Efectivamente, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Por nada... se hace tarde y debería buscar a Kog'Maw..."

"Mucha suerte encontrándolo, y cuídalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo..."

La mujer de negro se estaba marchando con calma, pero tenía cierta inseguridad respecto a lo que acababa de pasar. Se giró un momento antes de irse.

"Lux, una última pregunta..."

"¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Por qué te cruzaste entre el ataque y nosotros?"

"¿Cómo que por qué? Porque somos amigos, ¿no?" - comentó algo sorprendida - "Y los amigos están para ayudarse"

Tras esto ambas se despidieron y la araña se retiró algo pensativa. Ya investigaría esa presencia oscura en otro momento.


	221. Una voz conocida

Lux había tenido una conversación con Elise y ahora se encontraba sentada en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra, de espaldas al muro.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando empezó a dolerle fuertemente, como si fueran punzadas. No pudo notar que un invocador se acercaba.

"Buenas tardes..."

"¿Oh? Vaya, buenas tardes..."

"¿Le pasa algo?"

"No, simplemente me duele un poco la cabeza"

"Usted... usted es Luxanna Crownguard, ¿verdad?"

"Así es, yo..." - se quedó un momento pensativa - "¿Te conozco de algo?"

"Lo dudo, llevo aquí muy poco tiempo..."

Su rostro estaba completamente oculto por sus ropas de invocador, pero la voz le sonaba de haberla escuchado antes.

"Tu voz me suena bastante"

"No tanto cómo me suena a mí su nombre"

"Bueno, es lo que tiene ser una campeona aquí... supongo..."

"Dígame, señorita Lux... ¿qué se siente al traicionar una nación?"

"Pe... ¿perdona?"

"Se supone que usted fue la causante de un gran problema civil en Demacia"

"Bueno... eso fue..."

"Supongo que su hermano debe de estar muy decepcionado con usted y por eso se hospeda aquí en lugar de..."

"Disculpa" - le interrumpió de la forma más cordial posible - "Pero este no es un asunto que quiera hablar con un desconocido..."

"Entiendo, pero... ¿con quién lo hablará entonces?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No tienes amigos... tu hermano debe de odiarte... todos deben de odiarte..."

"Espera, yo sí tengo ami..."

"¿Tu equipo? Solo están contigo porque eres una hechicera..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Te utilizan para tener magia en el equipo, nada más"

El invocador parecía hablarle de una forma menos cortés y más agresiva, pero manteniendo un lenguaje bastante correcto.

"Eso no es..."

"Y bueno, luego está su... compañero de cuarto..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Ahora sí que no tiene a nadie... y eso le pasa porque es un estorbo..."

"Yo no soy..."

Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por el rostro a la Demaciana.

"Es un estorbo para su equipo, para su hermano, para su familia... para mí..."

"Eso no es cierto... yo sí tengo amigos y... solo... solo intenté que Nocturne..."

"¿Que fuera una buena persona? Que tonta eres..."

"No soy... no soy tonta... yo..."

"Es cierto, pensaste que podrías cambiar su naturaleza y que se haría un ciudadano modelo... que asquerosamente ingenua..." 

"Eso no es..."

"Es cierto... y yo soy la única persona que no te mentirá..."

"¿Lux? ¿Eres tú?"

De repente la rubia se giró para ver a su compañero Kog'Maw, que estaba mirándola fijamente y con cierta preocupación.

"Kog'Maw... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Estoy... buscando a Elise..."

"¿A Elise? La vi entrar en el instituto, te estaba buscando"

"Iré a buscarla... Lux... ¿qué... qué..."

"Tranquilo, habla despacio para evitar vomitar" - le dijo dulcemente

"¿Qué hacías hablando... sola?"

"¿Sola?"

Efectivamente no había rastros de ningún invocador y las lágrimas que antes tenía en la cara habían desaparecido también.

"Había un invocador aquí..."

"¿Aquí? Yo te... he visto sola..."

"Se habrá ido cuando tu has llegado... ¿quieres que te acompañe?"

"De acuerdo..."

En las alturas todo fue observado por Kayn, quien había visto a la hechicera de la luz hablar sola durante un buen rato.

"Rhaast... ¿qué decías de alguien oscuro?"

_Antes había dos presencias y una de ellas rezumaba una inmensa oscuridad..._

"¿Y ahora? ¿Cuántas presencias ves ahí?"

_Tres... la hechicera de la luz... el ser del Vacío... y la oscuridad..._

"Vaya, esto tiene pinta... de que será muy divertido..." - sonrió el asesino


	222. Dúo de competición

Taliyah se levantó algo temprano para ir al Instituto de Guerra, por lo que en la cafetería no estaba su equipo al completo. Solamente Poppy.

Las dos estaban sentadas en su sitio habitual cuando se les acercó Qiyana, acompañada (para sorpresa de Taliyah) de Shaco.

"Hola, Taliyah y... ¿pompa?"

"Poppy"

"Lo que sea... veo que habéis madrugado"

"Me he despertado pronto por una pelea entre Viktor y Vi"

"Viktor y Vi... ¿son tus padres?"

"¡No!" - gritó algo sonrojada - "Vi es una oficial que se pasa el día entero enfadándose por nimiedades y Viktor... es..."

"Creo que ninguno de los dos que has mencionado me conocen, así que no me importa demasiado"

"Mejor" - dijo en seco la adolescente - "¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?"

"Una emperatriz debe de dar ejemplo y mostrar una belleza matutina a la plebe"

"Me he perdido, ¿de verdad es emperatriz?" - preguntó Poppy

"Taliyah, ¿por qué tu amiga pone siempre en duda mi título?"

"Porque nunca he visto a una emperatriz que sea como tu"

"Eso es porque no hay nadie como Qiyana"

"Sí, seguro que eso..." 

"A propósito, me gustaría preguntar un hecho que está siendo ignorado... ¿qué pinta aquí ese payaso siniestro de aspecto asesino?"

"Oh, sí... no quería sacar el tema..."

"¿Por qué no?" - preguntó la supuesta reina - "Es solo un bufón"

"Bueno, si reduces a eso un asesino serial sobrenatural de las Islas de las Sombras... yo tendría bastante cuidado"

"Por favor... solo es un plebeyo que utilizo para la competición"

"¿Competición?"

"Por supuesto" - dijo sonriente - "Qiyana no trabaja en equipo, pero para aumentar mi estatus en este mugriento sitio necesito elevar mi nivel competitivo"

"Oh, te refieres a tu posición de..."

"Pero si voy de forma individual me encontraré con un montón de equipos por parejas o de cuatro... urgg... por favor no"

"De todos modos deberías fiarte del consejo de Taliyah"

"¿Consejo cual consejo?"

"El de tener cuidado con el payaso" - dijo seriamente - "Ha declarado que es un asesino serial sobrenatural de las Islas de las Sombras... palabra por palabra"

"Qué pesadilla..."

"Incluso creo que peleó con Pantheon una vez, o eso dicen"

"Vamos a terminar con estas tonterías... bufón"

"......."

"Bufón, te estoy llamando"

"Oh, perdón, es que no estaba escuchando... ¿qué decías?"

"Maldito... plebeyo..."

"Eh, niña" - le habló de forma muy siniestra a Taliyah - "¿Quieres que tu ojo vea desaparecer mi daga?"

"Emm.... ¿no?"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a no escuchar cuando te habla Qiyana?!"

"Jejeje... es que vi una mosca y..."

"¡Bufón estúpido! ¡Me obligas a ser mala!"

La emperatriz cogió una de las dagas que había sacado y la usó para clavar su mano en la mesa, soltando bastante sangre en el proceso.

"¡Aaaaahhhhh!"

"¡Qiyana! ¡Por dios!"

"Eso va a dejar una marca en la mesa" - dijo la yordle tranquilamente

"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿También estás en contra de los castigos físicos?"

"¡Sí! ¡Yo no le clavo puñales a la gente!"

"No, pero sí le tiras piedras" 

"Poppy, no estás ayudando en nada..."

"Como sea, voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme de este ambiente tan cutre... ya volveré por el bufón si me acuerdo..."

"Ahhh... aajajjajajaa..."

"Taliyah"

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó algo traumatizada

"¿Podemos cambiar de mesa por hoy?"

"Es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir en la vida..."


	223. Comiendo pizza

"Esto... es... ridículo..."

El equipo completo de Taliyah se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor (la Linterna incluida) a punto de cenar unas pizzas.

Todo esto derivado del hecho de que varios del equipo parecían no haberla probado nunca. Así que parecía un buen día para hacerlo.

"Deja de quejarte, Elise" - le pidió Taliyah

"Cuando dijiste de cenar aquí no creí que te refirieras a... esto..."

"¿Qué tiene esto de malo?" - preguntó el yordle azulado

"Esto es basura... no la cena de una reina"

"Posees la habilidad de convertirte en una araña, teniendo también la capacidad de ser un híbrido, por ende tu alimentación es mucho peor"

"Lo que ha dicho Orianna" - apoyó la Linterna

Bardo miró lo que tenía enfrente y directamente se sentó en una de las sillas. No parecía estar demasiado interesado en comer nada en general.

Poppy por su parte cogió un trozo con algo parecido a pepperoni.

"Está buena... pero no entiendo por qué son triángulares"

"El diseño está hecho para poder sujetarse de mejor manera"

"Tiene respuestas para todo" 

"No creas... sé de lo que hablo..." - comentó el invocador al armadurillo

Elise simplemente se sentó al lado de Kog'Maw, quien tenía problemas para agarrar la pizza con sus pequeñas y extrañas manitas.

"Elise, ¿seguro que no quieres nada?" - preguntó Lux

"Antes prefiero que me claven agujas en los ojos"

"Qué... que... que específica..."

"No hables mientras comes o volverás a vomitar"

"Lo... lo siento..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Uno de los Meeps estaba muy alterado, saltando al lado de unas de las pizzas que casi nadie había tocado. Parecía que le diese un infarto.

"¿Le ocurre algo?"

"Está reaccionando a esa pizza de Meeps" 

"Poppy, eso no es una pizza de Meeps, es de... ¿piña?"

"¿A quién le gusta la pizza con piña?" - se extrañó el invocador

"Emm... a mi" 

Y la mayoría redirigió su mirada a la tejedora de piedras.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es pizza... con piña... dulce... con salado..."

"Ni que fuera un crimen, señor invocador"

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" - preguntó Rumble - "A mi también me gusta"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, recuerdo que siempre me peleaba con Veigar en el instituto por..."

"Espera" - le interrumpió Elise - "¿El enano del mal también come de eso?"

"En el instituto sí... así que supongo que ahora también"

"¿Es que no queda nadie con dignidad?"

"Yo tengo dignidad" - aclaró Poppy - "Pero también tengo pizza"

En ese momento entró Vi en el laboratorio, con cara de muy pocos amigos... al menos hasta que vio que había comida en la mesa.

"Hey, por fin pasa algo bueno..."

"¿Un día duro?" - preguntó Rammus

"Persiguiendo a un pavo muy raro... un vastaya con pelo rosa y muy bruto"

"¿Cómo tú?" - resaltó la chica de Shurima

"Pfff, yo no soy bruta"

El silencio se hizo durante varios segundos, cosa que de hecho notó y molestó en cierta medida a la oficial de Piltover.

"Entonces... solo falta Viktor"

"No creo que esto le entusiasme demasiado" 

"Creí que el doctor comía de vez en cuando" - comentó la Linterna

"Sí, pero solo ciertas comidas" - dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla - "Es muy raro para esas cosas"

"Si la que cocinas eres tú no me extrañaría..." - murmuró Taliyah

"¿Has dicho algo?"

"Que mejor vamos terminando..."


	224. Nuevas revanchas

Taliyah y el resto del equipo (específicamente Kog'Maw, Elise y Bardo) estaban en la Grieta del Invocador entrenando. Aunque ninguno estaba disponible para la línea superior.

Fue en la línea de en medio que se topó con una campeona que le era algo conocida, aunque no lograba ubicarla del todo.

"Vaya, pero si es la pequeña de Viktor..."

"Emm... ¿te conozco?"

"Soy Morgana... cría..."

"No te reconocía con ese cambio de vestuario... y sin la cicatriz..."

"He de admitir que esto me favorece más que una simple falda..."

"¿Puedo saber cómo lo has hecho?"

"Es una larga historia, pero no creo que sirviese en tu caso..."

"¿En mi caso? ¿Y para querría yo cambiar mi aspecto?"

"Bueno... Taliyah rima con tabli..."

La campeona más joven lanzó un par de rocas antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, aunque fueron repelidas por un escudo mágico.

"Mi antigua yo aclamaría venganza contra ti..."

"¿Y la nueva no?"

"No... me dedicaré a pasar a la sentencia..."

Morgana atacó con sus Hechizos Oscuros, con la brujita adolescente intentando esquivar todo lo que le lanzara. Al mismo tiempo que usaba sus piedras.

La pelea estaba algo igualada, aunque los ataques de la caída eran mucho más potentes e incluso quebraban sus rocas sin problemas.

"Eres más ágil que la otra vez"

"Y tu esta vez no estás con tu acompañante edgy"

"Vives anclada en el pasado, eh... me gusta..."

"¡Eh! ¡Yo no vi..."

Morgana lanzó su Sombra Atormentada, golpeando a la joven campeona, que solo desplegar su Tierra Comprometida para evitar su avance.

Taliyah retrocedió para no seguir siendo afectada por el hechizo.

"Déjame mostrarte, niña, lo que es caer..."

"¿Mmmm?"

La hechicera de morado usó nuevamente sus poderes contra la hija de Shurima, que levantó una roca para protegerse.

"Uff... es fuerte..."

"Las rocas no te protegerán siempre"

Un Hechizo Oscuro destruyó la roca, mientras que otro apresó a la joven.

La brujita aprovechó y usó sus poderes para levantar piedras alrededor de su cárcel para defenderse de más ataques suyos.

"Eres agilido..."

"¿Por fin te has mordido la lengua?"

"No... vienen a hacerme el favor..."

"¿Favor?"

Un sonido se escuchó mientras una figura caía del cielo, impactando contra el suelo y rompiendo las rocas que alzó la chica.

Este no era otro que Pantheon, el Artesano de la Guerra.

"Pa... Pantheon..."

"Saludos, Taliyah" - le dijo cortesmente - "Veo que eres una oponente..."

"O... oponente..." - repitió con cierto temor

"Que alegría verte por aquí, Pantheon"

"Lo mismo digo, Morgana, no te habrás metido otra vez en problemas ¿no?"

"¿Desde cuándo me meto yo en problemas?"

"Aún me llegan quejas de tu hermana"

"Chsst... mi hermana mi hermana... ¿no me vas a decir nada de mi cambio de vestuario?"

"Tu hermana ya hizo eso mucho antes"

"¿En serio? Esa Kayle..."

Taliyah no veía oportunidad en un enfrentamiento contra Pantheon, por lo que levantó su Muro de Tejedora, queriendo volver a base y recuperarse.

Pero un repentino Asalto Protector destruyó la enorme muralla en unos segundos.

"Lo siento, Taliyah... pero no deberías huir..."

"No seas cobarde, niña"

Un Hechizo Oscuro de Morgana le encerró nuevamente en una cárcel mientras el gladiador avanzaba con su lanza.

Pero alguien apareció y pudo frenar el ataque del campeón.

"¿Mmm? Ya... Yasuo"

"¿Tu quien eres?" - preguntó el Rakkor - "No me suena haberte visto..."

"Yo soy Yasuo... la Hoja Cortante..."


	225. El gladiador y el samurai

Durante una sesión de entrenamiento en la Grieta del Invocador, Taliyah estuvo peleando con Morgana, la Caída. Hasta que Pantheon llegó en su ayuda.

Para contrarrestarle apareció Yasuo, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga enfrentando al gladiador.

"¿Yasuo? No me suena haberme enfrentado a ti..."

"Siento haber llegado tarde a la línea superior, mi contrincante"

"Contrincante... ¿quieres un enfrentamiento?"

"Así es..."

"Eso es algo obvio" - interrumpió Morgana - "Estáis en equipos separados os recuerdo"

Los dos guerreros se giraron para verla cuando dijo esto. Realmente no debería haber mucha sorpresa ya que tenía sentido lo que decía.

"Taliyah... retrocede..."

"Te advierto que soy el Artesano de la Guerra"

"Enhorabuena... pero no eres el primero al que enfrento que tiene título..."

"Bueno, tu también dijiste tener..."

En un solo segundo Yasuo se movió con una velocidad asombrosa y procurando usar su Tempestad Cortante con precisión.

Pantheon sin embargo contestó girando para contrarrestar su espada con su escudo. Todo de una forma bastante tranquila.

"No está mal... tienes mucha velocidad..."

"Y tu buenos reflejos... pero..."

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero yo soy el viento..."

El samurai se concentró por algunos segundos y luego desató un poderoso viento contra el gladiador, intentando levantarle.

Pero su oponente pudo soportar sus enormes ráfagas.

"¿Intentas hacerme retroceder?"

"No..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Intento abrirme paso..."

Yasuo desató su Último Aliento apareciendo enfrente suya e intentado provocarle cortes en las zonas más desprotegidas.

Pantheon recibió cortes en su brazos, pero pudo detener la katana con las palmas de sus manos.

"Has... parado mi ataque..."

"No hay arma que no conozca..."

El Rakkor retiró una de sus manos y usó la otra para repeler un poco el filo. Luego le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago con fuerza.

"Eso ha sido... un buen golpe..."

"......."

Las palmas del Artesano de la Guerra estaban sangrando por sus cortes. Otro intento de detenerle de la misma forma podría amputárselas.

"Mis vientos pudieron levantar al mismo Malphite"

"Vaya, a ese sí lo conozco..."

"¿Perdiste frente a él?"

"No... cayó como el muro de Taiyah..."

Yasuo sonrió frente al desafío que presentaba su oponente y avanzó con su Hoja Cortante.

El guerrero intentó usar su Asalto Protector, pero el samurai logró esquivar cada uno de los impactos y dañarle severamente el peto de su armadura.

"¿Has esquivado todo?"

"No... he leído el viento..."

"Pues lee esto también..."

Pantheon lanzó su escudo contra Yasuo, quien extrañado usó su Hoja Cortante para esquivarlo. Pero esto le dejó a merced de la Lanza Cometa.

"Argg...."

"¿No lo viste venir?"

"Te decisite de tu arma..."

"No... no lo hice..."

El escudo impactó contra la torreta del equipo de Yasuo y rebotó, regresando con el gladiador.

"Impresionante..." - sonrió con satisfacción

"Tu también..."

El samurai concentró su Camino del Alma Errante para usar toda la velocidad y energía que le quedaba para atravesarle con su katana por la zona de la armadura que dañó.

"Je... tenía que intentarlo..."

"Me has herido de gravedad, pero..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Pantheon se quitó la espada que le había clavado y luego atravesó al samurai con su lanza.

"Prometí... no volver a perder..."

"Veo que la chica se ha ido" - mencionó Morgana al regresar

"He estado... ocupado..."

"Veo que el chico te ha dado pelea, sangras mucho"

"Sí... estuvo a punto..."

El gladiador se dio media vuelta y regresó a la fuente para recuperarse. Esta vez se aseguraría de recordar el nombre de Yasuo para su próximo encuentro.


	226. Experiencias

Tras unas peleas en la Grieta del Invocador, Taliyah volvió con su equipo a la cafetería, siendo los otros miembros Kog'Maw y Rumble.

Cabe a destacar que el yordle acababa de llegar y no participó en la partida.

"Así que el samurai ese perdió contra Pantheon"

"Sí... aunque estuvo bien la pelea..."

"Ajá... ¿y cómo fue el resto de la partida?"

"Perdí contra Morgana..." - dijo con cierta amargura

"Sí, pero tampoco diste mala pelea"

Esta voz no pertenecía a los presentes sino al propio Yasuo, que apareció repentinamente.

"Veo que estás con tu... equipo..."

"Parte... del equipo"

"Recuerdo al yordle, pero no creo conocer a este..."

"Soy Kog'Maw..."

"Un placer... ¿hablabais de la pelea anterior?"

"Sí... podría habernos ido mejor..."

"¿Mejor? Ha sido una de las mejores partidas que he tenido en mucho tiempo"

"Pero si nos han destrozado"

"Cierto... pero hacía mucho que no encontraba un contrincante tan fiero como ese Rakkor..."

"¿En serio?"

"La pelea fue formidable y la próxima vez seguro saldré vencedor"

"Es un buen... buen... pensamiento"

"Yo ya he combatido con Morgana dos veces y ambas me ha dado para el pelo..."

"De las derrotas se aprende, Taliyah" 

"Lo sé... pero nuestro equipo tiene un historial de derrotas horrible..."

"Bueno... mala pata también..." - dijo Rumble

"Explícate mejor"

"Lux y Bardo están muy perdidos, Orianna y la Linterna con unos asuntos raros, Rammus se está instalando en el Instituto..."

"Tantos miembros y no podemos ni coincidir..."

"Por eso yo no tengo equipo" - comentó el samurai - "Prefiero hacer frente a mis enemigos de uno en uno..."

"Claro... pero al menos ha sido agradable verte por aquí de nuevo"

"Estuve ocupado en Jonia ¿todo bien?"

"Tuvimos un problemita de comunicación con Rammus... y ahora tenemos otro con Bardo..."

"¿Qué tal ese científico? ¿Viktor?"

"Bien, supongo, con sus cosas criminales..."

Eso parecía no convencerle mucho, ya que por temas criminales es que se metió en muchos líos años atrás...

"No deberías preo... preo... preocuparte..." - le dijo Kog'Maw

"¿Tu crees? Ser del Vacío"

"Para cualquier problema siem... siempre estaremos nosotros y... y..."

"Oh, que agradable..."

"Y sobretodo Rumble..."

"¿Por qué sobretodo Rumble?"

Una gota fría de sudor recorrió la frente de la tejedora de piedras cuando recordó y se percató de que él no sabía de que tenía novio.

"Porque... ya sabes... cercanía..."

"Se te nota nerviosa... ¿pasa algo?"

"Quizás olvidara comentarte algo..."

"¿Comentarme algo? ¿El qué?"

"Pues... verás... ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que nunca encontraría novio?"

"Y lo sigo manteniendo, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con..."

"Estamos saliendo" - dijo el yordle el seco

"¡Rumble! ¡No seas tan brusco!"

"Es que esto no avanzaba"

"Tiene... tiene razón... estabas... encajada..."

"¿Me estás diciendo que estás saliendo con este yordle?"

"Emm... sí..."

El samurai pudo reaccionar de mil maneras, pero Taliyah no esperó es que empezara a reírse.

"¿Qué hace tanta gracia?"

"Nada... jajaja... es solo que nunca te imaginé con un yordle..."

"¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"Al contrario... jajja... siempre decías que querías ser más alta, pero con tu novio ya no tendrás problemas ¿no?"

"Qué gracioso..."

"Habría que veros andar cogidos de la mano... jajaja..." 

"Deja de burlarte..."

"¿Replicarás esas novelas tan raras que lees?"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías!"

Rumble agradeció que no quisiera matarle, siendo que disfrutaba en cierta medida viendo cómo se metía un poco con su novia. De forma sana.

Al final iba a ser cierto lo que ella le dijo de que parecían hermanos.


	227. Llamaradas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de las Cenizas"

Taliyah y su equipo había tenido una partida donde Pantheon y Yasuo se habían enfrentado. Pero mientras esto ocurría, otros dos campeones se encontraban a lo suyo.

En la línea inferior estaban Kog'Maw y Bardo frente a sus oponentes, que eran Varus y Brand.

"He de admitir que el bicho del Vacío es difícil de apuntar"

"Es Kog'Maw, no debería resultarte difícil" - le dijo el hombre de fuego

"No para de mover el cuerpo de un lado a otro..."

"Ya... claro..."

"Un poco de ayuda por tu parte sí vendría bien"

"Tengo que hacerlo todo yo..."

La antorcha humana lanzó su Abrasar contra Kog'Maw, quien pudo esquivarlo por muy poco.

Cuando Varus usó su Lluvia de Flechas logró evadirlas, pero solo porque había sido apartado por Bardo y sus Meeps.

"Gra... gracias Bardo..."

"......"

"¡Meeps! ¡Meeps!"

"Cui... cui..."

Un Pilar de Llamas surgió bajo los pies del caminante aéreo, provocandole bastante daño y unas quemaduras que redujeron mucho su salud.

"Cuidado..."

"Ese tipo es bastante resistente"

"Una torre de madera también lo es... antes de quedar hecha ceniza..."

"¿Meep?"

El hombre en llamas volvió a usar su Abrasar, esperando golpearlo y aturdirlo con el calor del fuego. Pero el campeón logró esquivarlo.

Kog'Maw por su parte empezó a disparar su Artillería Viviente.

"Cuidado o nos va a golpear con eso..."

"¿Y? ¿No puedes soportar un golpe?"

"Idiota, utiliza ácidos y demás sustancias inflamables"

"Sigo sin pillar el punto de..."

Uno de proyectiles gástricos golpeó a Brand, quien recubierto de fuego pareció provocar una reacción en cadena y generando una pequeña explosión.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"......."

"¿He... he sido yo?"

"Sí... has sido tu..."

Brand surgió entre el humo visiblemente enojado. Con Varus inconsciente detrás suya.

El campeón tenía ciertos problemas con su autocontrol, siendo que perdía la paciencia con facilidad... y este fue uno de esos casos.

"Voy a quemar vuestros malditos cadáveres..."

"Yo... yo exploto..."

"¡Ggrgraaaahhh!"

El campeón invocó varios Pilares de Llamas, que golpearon en una o dos ocasiones al Ser del Vacío. Bardo también recibió un impacto, debilitandolo algo más.

"¿Problemas con la temperatura?"

"Hace... ca... ca..."

"¿Calor? Tranquilo... caldearé más el ambiente..."

Bardo agarró su trompeta y empezó a tocarla, ordenando a los Meeps que atacaran a su enemigo. Todo esto mientras invocaba un Santuario del Protector.

Dejó el santuario a Kog'Maw y luego intentó usar su Destino Maleable. 

"¡Quítame estos malditos bichos!"

"No son... bi... bichos..."

"¡Meep!"

Y un rayo dorado acabó petrificando a Brand.

"Vaya... sí que es fuerte... para ser soporte..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Gracias por la ayu... ayuda..."

"......."

El errante estuvo por acariciarle la cabeza aparentemente, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido extraño que venía de su enemigo.

Parecía que el extremo calor del hombre antorcha estaba fundiendo poco a poco la capa dorada. Tras varios segundos explotó en llamas, liberándose.

"Vosotros dos..."

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Por qué tan mala... mala... suerte?"

"¡Meep!"

Un Pilar de Llamas acabó con uno de los seres de luz en cuestión de segundos.

"Me habéis... hecho... enojar...."

"Oh, disculpe..."

"......."

"Es hora de que conozcáis al infierno..."

"¿Qué es el infi... infierno?"

"Yo" - dijo en seco

Y una poderosa Detonación Ígnea fue lo que dejó fuera de combate a ambos contendientes, que ya habían sufrido severas quemaduras.

"Grgrrr... debo... quemar más cosas..."

"¡Meep!

Eso fue lo último que dijo otro de los Meeps de Bardo antes de ser calcinado.


	228. Entes incorpóreos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de las Cenizas"

Tras la pelea acontecida en la Grieta del Invocador (donde pelearon entre otros Brand, Kog'Maw, Morgana, Pantheon...) el equipo de Taliyah se reunió en la cafetería.

Excepto Bardo, que se marchó nada más terminar la partida. Él se encontraba a lo lejos apoyado en la rama de un árbol y mirando el cosmos.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"......."

"¿Meep? ¿Meep?"

"......."

En otro lugar se haya Aurelion Sol, acompañado por la guardiana de las estrellas Soraka.

"Estoy cansada de tener de cuidarte como a un niño"

"Vigila tu lenguaje, Soraka, te recuerdo que yo..."

"Eres el forjador de las estrellas, pero en lugar de hacer aquello para lo que naciste te hayas obsesionado con uno de los muchos entes de este mundo"

"Tu lo llamas obsesión, yo lo llamo precaución"

"¿Y por qué no estás igual de obsesionado con... Kindred por ejemplo?"

"La muerte no puede evitarse... lo que él haga sí..."

"Hace más bien que mal, por si no estabas lo suficientemente atento"

"Estoy atento... tanto como para ver que el fuego le daña..."

"El fuego... bueno, tiene cierto sentido, incluso el más poderoso ser tiene debilidades..."

"Sí... pero a esta puedo darle uso..."

"No, Aurelion" - se rebeló la mujer - "No quiero que le ataques con fuego"

"Soraka... te estás inmiscuyendo en mis asuntos..."

"Y tu en los del planeta mismo"

"Yo creé este planeta... no veo razón para no..."

"Aurelion, nada de atacarlo con fuego o le diré a Zoe donde vigilas a Bardo"

El Aspecto conocido como Zoe era un verdadero quebradero de cabeza para el dragón cósmico. Sobretodo por el trato tan humillante que le daba.

"De acuerdo... no le atacaré con fuego..."

"Eso espero" - dijo antes de retirarse por la entrada - "Nos veremos en unas semanas..."

"¿Por qué tanta atención?"

"Tu no quieres que Bardo destruya el orden... yo no quiero que tu destruyas a Bardo..."

"Chsst... niña estúpida..."

Con su Orbe de Cristal, el dragón pudo visualizar un violento incendio que se estaba dando en una pradera abandonada.

"No le atacaré con fuego... será el propio fuego quien lo ataque..."

Los ojos de Aurelion brillaron mientras las llamas se agitaban.

Bardo por otra parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Poppy apareció.

"¡Bardo!" - le gritó seriamente - "¡Baja de ahí o te caerás!"

"¿Meep? Meep"

"......."

El caminante AÉREO le echó un vistazo a su Meep antes de descender flotando hasta la yordle. Evidentemente había poca probabilidad de que se cayese.

"¿Qué hacías en ese sitio tan propenso a caídas?"

"......." - señaló el firmamento

"Estrellas, eh... ¿tu puedes respirar en el espacio?"

"......." -

El campeón afirmó con la cabeza y luego se sentó.

"Yo no sabría decirte, nunca he ido al espacio" - le explicó viendo las estrellas - "Aunque Rumble dice que los yordles necesitamos trajes y demás..."

"Meep Meep"

"¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quizás yo podría?"

"Meep" - negó vigorosamente

"Es bueno que me apoyes, pequeño Meep"

"Meep..."

"......."

"¿Pasa algo?"

En el cielo nocturno apareció una luz entre las estrellas que se iba acercando poco a poco, haciéndose más grande e iluminando la zona.

Estaban en un campo cercano al Instituto de Guerra, por lo que los edificios no resultarían en principio dañados ante ese...

"¡Es un dragón de fuego!" - gritó muy sorprendida - "El diseño está muy elaborado"

"......."

"¡Gregrrraaaaahhhh!"


	229. Señor de las Cenizas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de las Cenizas"

Tras una partida en la Grieta del Invocador, Bardo pasó algo de tiempo con los Meeps y posteriormente Poppy. Antes de ser atacados por una especie de dragón de fuego.

Este fue creado por Aurelion Sol, pero eso era algo que nuestros protagonistas desconocen.

"¡Grgraaaahhh!"

"¿Qué hace aquí esa criatura? No me suena..."

"¡Meep!"

¿Mmm?"

La bestia alada escupió una bola de fuego hacia posición en la que estaban. Pero ambos tuvieron el tiempo justo para esquivarla.

"Eso estuvo cerca"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"No, no sé lo que es y tampoco me suena"

"Meep"

"No, no creo que sea buena idea hacernos amigos suyos"

"¿Meep?"

"Efectivamente"

Claramente la yordle no entendía lo que decía y sacaba sus propias conclusiones.

El dragón fue quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad de lanzar una ráfaga de fuego contra sus oponentes. Bardo sí reaccionó a tiempo y apartó a la yordle.

"Cierto... el dragón nos ataca... ¿alguna idea?"

"......."

"¡Meep!"

El caminante aéreo utilizó su flauta para convocar cientos de Meeps, los cuales se lanzaron en picado a por el dragón.

"Buena distracción o ataque o..."

"......." - señaló su martillo

"¿Mi martillo qué pasa con él?"

"........" - señaló al dragón

"........"

"........"

"Vale... de acuerdo..."

"......." - se llevó una de sus manos a la máscara

La guerrera dio un salto para golpear al monstruo en la cara con su martillo, cosa que pareció provocarle cierto daño.

Pero en represalia fue golpeada por una oleada de llamas.

"Menos mal que llevo mi armadura..."

"¡Grgrgraaaaahhh!"

"No entiendo por qué..."

"¡Meep!"

El dragón les lanzó otra bola de fuego, pero en esta ocasión Poppy agarró con fuerza su martillo y la golpeó con él.

El ataque le regresó y causó cierto daño a pesar de estar hecho de fuego.

"Tendremos que combatir al fuego con fuego..."

"Meep Meep"

"No, lo digo literalmente"

"Meep"

"No, no es momento para hablar de..."

"¡Meep!"

El atacante se lanzó a por la yordle a gran velocidad, siendo la chica apartada por varios Meeps que Bardo lanzó.

El caminante aéreo luego intentó usar su Destino Maleable.

"Parece que no funciona..."

"Meep"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Meep"

"Cierto, si este martillo ha podido..."

El dragón parecía aguantar el hechizo de Bardo y avanzaba poco a poco hacia él, intensificando el fuego que generaba por segundos.

"¡Eh! ¡Señor Dragón!"

"¿Grgrrrrr?"

"Te deseo..."

"¡Grgrraaahhh!"

"Feliz Navidad...."

La chica usó su Veredicto de la Guardiana, generando un poderoso martillo que lanzó a la criatura hacia los cielos de donde vino.

El errante también emprendió el vuelo, usando su magia para hacer que el dragón acabara pasando la atmósfera, donde sin oxígeno se apagó su llama.

"Meep"

"Ya sé que no estamos en Navidad"

"Meep"

"Taliyah dijo que intentara encontrar algo de humor" - explicó muy seria

"Meep"

"Entonces... ¿cómo has dicho que te llamabas?"

"Meep"

"De acuerdo, Timmy Meep... ¿cuánto tarda Bardo en vol..."

"Meep"

"......." 

"Eso ha sido rápido"

"......."

"Eh, ¿estás acostumbrado a ser atacado por extrañas criaturas?"

"......." - asintió con la cabeza

"Meep"

"Bueno, problema solucionado, supongo" 

Pero Bardo estaba algo intranquilo, ya que la forma del dragón le recordaba a alguien... bueno, no creía que fuera un problema demasiado relevante.

Había gente que le rezaba, así que seguramente también habría quienes le odien.

"Es bastante tarde, yo me vuelvo, ¿te vienes?"

"......."

"Bardo, ¿te vienes?"

"......."

"Como quieras..."

El campeón no respondió, sus pensamientos estaban inmersos en la profundidad del cosmos que reflejaba esa noche estrellada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no viajaba fuera de Runaterra...


	230. Conversando con las estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de las Cenizas"

Tras una nueva discusión con Aurelion Sol... la guardiana y vigía de las estrellas conocida como Soraka se encontraba deambulando por los jardines del Instituto de Guerra.

Ella esperaba encontrar por allí a Bardo, pero al no lograrlo decidió irse ya a su dormitorio para descansar del ajetreado día.

"Uff... tener que estar detrás de..."

"Hola" 

"¿Mmm? ¿Una yordle?"

"Me llamo Poppy" - dijo en seco

"Oh, encantada... yo soy Soraka"

"¿Soraka? Tu eres la cabra de la que me ha hablado Taliyah"

"No soy una cabra... ¿conoces a Taliyah?"

"Estoy en su equipo de hecho"

Del equipo de Taliyah la mujer solo conoció a Lux, Bardo, Elise y Kog'Maw. No se imaginaba que hubiesen más miembros.

"Bueno, pues... ha sido un placer conocerte..."

"Sí, igualmente" - dijo muy seria - "Te he saludo porque estabas cortando el paso"

"Oh... disculpa..."

"Habría sido más directa, pero Taliyah me dijo que debía ser menos rígida"

"No es... no es mal consejo..."

"La muchacha es algo inteligente"

La actitud de la yordle descolocó un poco a la campeona cósmica.

"¿Y qué haces afuera tan tarde?"

"Bueno, decidí echar un vistazo a las estrellas y ver si veía a Bardo"

"Oh, pues yo acabo de verlo hace poco"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, nos hemos enfrentado a un dragón de fuego"

"Dra... gón de fuego..."

Con tan solo esa frase la campeona sabía que había sido obra de Aurelion Sol. Era demasiado evidente teniendo en cuenta su conversación previa.

Sin embargo no podía perder los estribos delante de la pequeña yordle que no tenía culpa de nada.

"Siento que os atacara un dragón..."

"¿Lo sientes? ¿Acaso es culpa tuya?"

"Bueno... más bien es culpa de un conocido mío y de Bardo..."

"¿Y ese conocido puede crear dragones de fuego de la nada?"

"Es... algo difícil de contar..."

Ambas campeonas pasaron a una de las zonas comunes del Instituto de Guerra, donde se sentaron a seguir la conversación.

"Aurelion Sol... ni me suena"

"Mejor que no te suene, a mi me tiene ya muy cansada"

"Pero, ¿qué tienes que ver tu con ese tipo?"

"Soy una hija de las estrellas, por lo que estoy relacionada con él al ser el forjador de ellas... es algo difícil de explicar"

"Parece serlo, aunque eso de que vaya tras Bardo no dice mucho a su favor"

"Está convencido de que no merece todo el poder que tiene y cómo lo utiliza"

"Tonterías, Bardo es fuerte, pero no es inmortal o invencible" - dijo Poppy - "Yo misma le he visto ser derrotado en la grieta"

"Lo sé, pero Aurelion es muy cabezota"

"Tiene pinta..."

"Le ocurrieron ciertos sucesos en el pasado y... digamos que es muy desconfiado..."

"En este instituto parece que cada uno tiene su propio trauma"

"Yo no tengo ninguno si te sirve de algo"

"Las cabras son propensas a no tener tantos problemas, ciertamente"

"Te he dicho que no soy una cabra..."

"Bueno, sea lo que sea que pretenda ese Aurelio..."

"Es Aurelion"

"Eso he dicho, Aurelio... y sea lo que sea que pretenda, no creo ni que reciba atención de Bardo" - contestó con toda la sinceridad del mundo

"Es agradable ver que os tiene a vosotros"

"Ya, bueno... tampoco es que nos haga mucho caso..."

"Puede parecer que no le importáis a Bardo por todo lo que conlleva sus poderes y elecciones... pero estoy segura de que no es así"

"Yo tampoco lo creo, aunque..."

Aunque varios en el equipo pensaban lo mismo debido a la actitud del caminante aéreo.

¿Él realmente era amigo de ellos? A Poppy le gustaba pensar que sí, pero... era algo que desconocía...


	231. Kog'Conocido

Tras varios incidentes relacionados con dragones de fuego... finalmente estaba dándose un día más o menos normal en el Instituto de Guerra.

Kog'Maw se encontraba en una de sus sesiones de terapia de grupo, acompañado de Malphite, Renekton y Kennen el ninja. Curioso grupo.

"Entonces, ¿la Linterna está ocupada con un robot?"

"Androi... androide... creo"

"Bueno... podía pasar" - racionalizó Ezreal - "Malphite, ¿qué tal la semana?"

"Mal... cada vez los invocadores me seleccionan menos..."

"¿Has pensado en unirte a algún equipo?"

"Lo intenté hablar con Ryze..."

"¿Y cómo fue?"

"No me escuchó... ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí..."

"Pero si eres un tipo de gran altura hecho de rocas" - intervino el ninja

"No lo decía literalmente...."

"Bueno, tal vez debas seguir buscando" - comentó el explorador - "Kog'Maw, ¿a ti cómo te va con tus amigos?"

"Kayn volvió a meter... meter.... meterrrse conmigo..."

El Ser del Vacío intentaba hacer todo lo posible para no empezar a vomitar en mitad de la reunión... otra vez...

"Tranquilo, con esa actitud seguro que le acabarán rompiendo la clavícula"

"¿Y por qué debería ocurrir..."

"Oh, mira que tarde es" - le interrumpió tras ver el reloj - "Tendremos que seguir la próxima semana... Renekton, nada de matar a ascendidos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Grgrrr...."

"Nos vemos la semana que viene a la misma hora"

El campeón rubio salió por la puerta, seguido de Malphite y Renekton. Los únicos que quedaban eran Kennen y el pequeño ser del Vacío.

"Está bien verte de nuevo" - le dijo el campeón del rayo - "¿Cómo está Rumble?"

"Bien... creo..."

"Veo que siguen queriendo matarte como de costumbre"

"Bueno... Kayn nos quiere ver... ver... ¡blarrghhh!" - escupió una bufanda muy quemada - "Muertos..."

"No sois los únicos... uggg...."

"Kennen"

Al otro lado del pasillo apareció Shen, el Ojo del Crepúsculo y líder de la Orden Kinkou.

Él había llegado para reunirse con su compañero Kennen, sin saber que indirectamente él era el responsable de que tuviese que ir a terapia.

"Hola, Shen, qué pronto has llegado"

"He preferido llegar más pronto y así evitar toparme con Elise...."

"Ho-hola..."

"¿Mmm? Oh, hola Kog'Maw, ¿todo bien?"

"Más... más o menos..."

"¿Otra vez han intentado matarte?"

"Más... más o... sí..."

"Kayn la ha tomado con el equipo de Taliyah" - explicó Kennen

"¿Kayn? Espera..."

El maestro marcial recordó su último enfrentamiento con la Sombra de la Guadaña, pelea que fue observada por Elise... quien de hecho lo conocía de algo.

"Señor Shen..."

"¿Mmm? Perdón, estaba pensando en..."

"Mu... muchas gracias..."

"¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?"

"Por salvarme la otra... la otra... la otra vez..."

"Oh, no fue nada" - dijo sin darle importancia - "Solo vi a alguien que necesitaba ayuda..."

"......."

"Shen, vayámonos antes de que nos encontremos con Zed o Kayn o..."

"Ya te he entendido, Kennen..."

Sin embargo el ninja azulado se tomó la libertad de perder unos segundos más...

"Nos vemos en otro momento, Kog'Maw"

"Dale saludos al mecánico de mi parte" - le dijo el yordle

"A... ad... adiós...."

Y ambos desaparecieron en apenas un parpadeo. Tal vez fuera por haberle ayudado, por la habilidad o por su forma de ser.

Pero la realidad era que a ojos del ser del Vacío, Shen se veía un tipo bastante genial.

"Kog'Maw" - le avistó Elise - "Te he estado buscando"

"Estaba en... en... terapia"

"Oh, cierto, perdón por olvidarlo... ¿quieres que vayamos por manzanas?"


	232. Recogiendo manzanas

Tras un breve encuentro con los ninjas de la Orden Kinkou, el pequeño Kog'Maw se encontraba algo alejado del Instituto de Guerra.

Junto con él se encontraban Rammus y Elise, quienes pretendían recolectar algunas manzanas de los alrededores. Algo bastante mundano y aparentemente poco peligroso.

"¿Veis? Una buena manzana es mejor que cualquier comida basura..."

"¿Aún estás molesta?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"Yo no me molesto por nimiedades"

"Emm... sí que lo haces"

"Sí... sí... lo ha..."

"¡Silencio!" - les interrumpió algo molesta - "Hemos venido a recoger manzanas..."

"Claro... ¿sabes? Lulu hace una muy buena tarta de manzana"

"Yo prefiero tomarlas tal cual... ¿Kog'Maw?"

"No tengo prefe... prefe... preferencias"

"Te recomiendo tomarlas como zumo, a Veigar le encanta"

"El zumo sa... sabe bien..."

Elise no tenía problema usando a sus arañas o sus redes, mientras que Rammus simplemente rodaba contra un árbol y esperaba a que cayeran unas cuantas.

"¿No tienes un método mejor?"

"Podría tenerlo... pero este es más efectivo"

"Es muy burdo y tiene poca clase..."

"No me interesa demasiado eso de la clase cuando se trata de recoger manzanas"

"Usaría mi ácido, pero... pero... las podría fundir..."

"O podrías fundir el árbol" - aclaró Rammus - "Mejor no lo intentes..."

"Por cierto, Koggy, ¿te ha ido bien en la sesión?"

"Sí... creo..."

"Oh, las sesiones de terapia de Ezreal, ¿no?" - preguntó el armadurillo - "Ese chico cambia mucho cuando no las está dando"

"No es mal... mal chico..."

"No, solo un egocéntrico metomentodo... menos en esas sesiones..."

"Tendrá problemas o algún trastorno"

"Ya, claro... ¿y cómo dices que te fue? Koggy"

Elise sabía que el ser del Vacío acudía por algunas inseguridades, pero se prometió no interferir con las soluciones que él mismo había escogido.

"Me fue bien... y me encontré con... con... Shen"

"Uff... ese ninja" - resopló la araña - "Algún día le perfofaré esa maldita ca..."

"¿Por qué?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Porque es uno de mis enemigos y racionalmente solo busco su muerte"

"¿De verdad? Yo creo que es... que es... bastante genial"

"¿Cómo dices?"

¿Genial? La Noxiana quedó incrédula ante lo escuchado. ¿Cómo podía ese mamarracho de ninja y su filosofía del equilibrio llegar a tener ese calificativo?

"Es muy rápido... fuerte... y maneja una espada..."

"Yo sé manejar sais" - añadió Rammus - "Una vez en Jonia..."

"¡Kog'Maw! Ese ninja no es genial en absoluto, es un presuntuoso arrogante que se disfraza con ropas azules... y moradas"

"Pero... nos salvó la vida... ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Estaba todo controlado!"

"Creo... creo que no lo estaba..."

"Elise, tampoco es para tanto, ese Shen es un buen tipo, no veo mal que tenga algo de influencia positiva en Kog..."

"¡Ese es el problema! Seguro que te está lavando con sus técnicas ninja"

"Ya... claro... oye, en tu grupo también está Kennen, ¿no?"

"Sí... aunque no habla... habla... dema..."

"Koggy, no te sobresfuerces, llevas varias líneas de diálogo"

Cada vez que hablaba demasiado el ser del Vacío corría el peligro de remover demasiado su ácida saliva y escupir cualquier cosa como resultado.

"¿Por qué no te comes una manzana?"

"Va... vale..."

"¿Quién más había en el grupo?"

"Están Malphite y... Renekton..."

"Oh... ese tipo..." - dijo algo más serio - "Bueno, voy por una... manzana para mí"

"¿Qué ocurre?" - sonrió la Noxiana - "¿A ti también te cae mal alguien?"

"No me cae mal, pero... me siento incómodo"

"Es un hombre cocodrilo que mi... mi... mide más de dos... dos..."

Demasiadas palabras para el pequeño campeón, que vomitó una especie de sombrero de cocina. Como de costumbre nadie hizo pregunta alguna.


	233. Frialdad

Las zonas comunes del Instituto de Guerra suelen estar frecuentados por los invocadores, al igual que la cafetería, pero de vez en cuando algunos campeones también.

Este es el caso (hoy por ejemplo) de Irelia y Fiora, quienes siempre eran las primeras en empezar su rutina de entrenamiento.

"Y así pude tratar con la criatura..."

"No sería un gran oponente"

"Era Rek'Sai, solo sobrepasada por mi excelente habilidad..."

"Sigue sin sorprenderme, Irelia"

"¿En serio? Dime, ¿cuál fue tu más reciente adversario?"

"Aatrox, el Oscuro..."

"¿Y cuál fue el resultado de esa pelea?"

"Se marchó volando" - dijo muy seria

"Después de derrotarte..."

"No me derrotó" - le dijo en seco - "Simplemente se marchó"

"Vaya... quizás no te consideró una... gran oponente"

Ambas solían intentar desprestigiar a la otra en más de una manera.

Irelia porque no soportaba los aires de superioridad de su rival y Fiora porque de hecho se consideraba mejor combatiente que ella.

"Oh, mira quien va por ahí..."

"¿Mmm? Oh, es esa Crownguard..."

"¡Eh! ¡Lux! ¡Luxanna!"

"Te odio..."

"No seas así, solo vamos a saludar a una amiga"

"Esa Crownguard no es amiga..."

La hechicera de la luz parecía no enterarse de la llamada. Ella solo caminaba con el rostro muy serio y algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

La guerrera de Jonia tuvo que acercarse para que ella saliese del trance.

"¿Luxanna?"

"Oh, Irelia, yo... estaba pensando en mis cosas..."

"Te veías algo extraña"

"No es nada... falta de sueño..." - dijo antes de percatarse de la presencia de Fiora - "Hola..."

"Saludos......"

"Tan seca como siempre, ¿no?"

"Ella es así... dime, ¿querías algo?"

"No, solo saludar y... bueno, estábamos descansando un poco..."

"Tu necesitabas descansar" - remarcó la señorita Laurent - "Yo no..."

Irelia volteó los ojos a su archirrival y fue entonces que notó una extraña energía oscura. Esto ya lo había sentido antes y... provenía de Lux...

El rostro de la Demaciana era el mismo de siempre, pero se le notaba algo rara...

"En ese caso, me marcho... yo sí... estoy cansada..."

"¿Por la mañana?"

"He estado entrenando... de noche..."

La hechicera se marchó tras una breve despedida, dirigiéndose a la zona de dormitorios. La mujer de las cuchillas por su parte quedó dubitativa.

"¿No la has notado algo rara?" - preguntó Fiora

"Sí... desprendía un aura... que no le corresponde..."

"No solo eso... esa Crownguard es muy ruidosa y su aspecto era bastante dócil..."

Luxanna era la típica chica que saludaba gritando y dando abrazos, no con solo un seco saludo. Y eso no fue lo único raro...

"¿Y desde cuando entrena de noche?"

"Dijo que tenía problemas de sueño, quizás sea otra cosa..."

"Bueno, ya se le pasará esa migraña" - dijo la duelista mientras se levantaba

"Quizás deberíamos ayudarla"

"¿Ayudarla? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque es nuestra amiga" - le dijo en seco

"Por décima vez, yo no soy amiga de ninguna Crownguard"

Irelia podría haberle respondido de mil maneras distintas, pero simplemente le dio la espalda y se fue por el pasillo contrario a ella.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a Karma, seguro que ella se ofrece a ayudar"

"......."

_¿Entonces no quieres hablar sobre Rammus? Porque seguro que estabas pensando en él..._

_Tus pensamientos te jugaron una mala pasada_

_Haces feliz a Rammus y él es amigo de casi todo el mundo...  
_

_Para eso están las amigas..._

"Espera..." - la detuvo muy a su pesar - "Te acompaño"


	234. Dudas de androide

_Sábado. Mañana. Es temprano, pero esta suele ser la hora a la que James empieza sus obligaciones como invocador del Instituto de Guerra._

_Mis intentos por conocerlo mejor a él y a sus aptitudes me han hecho tomar las mismas costumbres en cuanto a horario. A la Bola no parece importarle._

"Buenos días, James"

"Buenas... oye... ¿tienes que despertar a Viktor cada vez que vienes?"

"Negativo, me enseñó a usar el generador de portales"

"¿Antes o después de Taliyah?"

"Antes, para mantener sus contraseñas a salvo"

"Eso es bueno saberlo..."

_Su nivel de cansancio es notable, seguramente no ha dormido lo suficiente. Es notable por sus movimientos y pausas al hablar, incluso portando la máscara._

_La máscara es similar a Kog'Maw en ciertos sentidos, aunque él afirma es un cráneo..._

"Voy a la cafetería a desayunar... y a esperar al resto, ¿vienes?"

"Afirmativo, ¿hay alguna novedad en el orden del día?"

"Quejas, como siempre..."

_Su actitud es algo tosca hacia el comportamiento del equipo. Parece ser que esperaba algo más tranquilo cuando Viktor le puso al frente._

_Previamente he investigado su comportamiento, gestos y personalidad... todo con el fin de elaborar un perfil completo al que adaptarme..._

"¿Te ocurre algo? Por lo general inicias el día con alguna pregunta"

"Reconsidero qué tema tratar hoy"

"Ya deben de quedar pocos, ¿no?"

"Afirmativo"

_Cada conversación me provee de información nueva. Calculo que de seguir este ritmo podría dar el siguiente paso, el cual sería..._

"¿Por qué no variamos un poco y te pregunto yo?"

"Analizando..."

_Desde su disculpa James ha recobrado algo de interés en nuestras charlas. Con un 35% de probabilidad de un interés en mi persona._

_Todo esto me ha hecho ver que mi elección de palabras el pasado mes de Febrero fue la causa de su hostilidad. He de elegir correctamente la conversación._

"La Bola y yo vemos factible tu propuesta"

"Pues... ¿comes?"

"No tengo la necesidad de ingerir alimentos, pues tampoco podría desecharlos como lo hace el organismo humano..."

"No sigas por ahí..."

"No obstante podría usar el pulso electro-gravitacional para convertirlo en energía..."

"Recuerdame no preguntarte sobre esas cosas..."

"Aún así, sentidos como el tacto o el gusto han sido programados en mi cuerpo"

"Entiendo...."

_Parece que quería menos especificaciones en mi respuesta._

"Y... ¿has comido algo alguna vez?"

"Existen registros de memorias en base a alimentos salados y dulces... pero no ha sucedido desde que fui optimizada..."

"¿Y el chocolate de San Valentín?"

"Lux comprobó que estuviese bien antes de darle forma"

"Eso tiene sentido..."

_Parece dubitativo, existe una alta probabilidad de que hubiese otra intención en su pregunta a parte de saber algo de información._

"¿Cuál es el motivo de que requieras dicha información?"

"En principio curiosidad..."

"¿Motivo adjunto?"

"No sé... imagina que algún día vamos a comer algo... estaría bien saber si puedes comerlo o si te sentaría bien..."

"Justificación lógica"

_La probabilidad de interés en mi persona por parte de James parece ascender a un 50%... una cifra en principio inferior a la expuesta por mi._

_Todo parece indicar que el estudio parece dar sus frutos..._

"Intuyo que esa... Bola no comerá..."

"En efecto, únicamente podría alimentarse de formas de energía"

"Eso me deja tranquilo en cierto sentido"

"Respuesta reconfortante"

_El interés parece recíproco, y que de seguir este ritmo podría dar el siguiente paso, el cual de acuerdo a las novelas de Taliyah sería llamado momento de confesión..._


	235. Problemas con Ekko

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en el Instituto de Guerra y en los jardines también, en especial para Twitch (la rata) y Ekko.

El más joven de los dos estaba toqueteando su Dispositivo Z de tiempo, tras una partida con el resto de su reciente equipo.

"Tengo hambre, ¿no has terminado?"

"Solo un poco más, necesito que funcione bien"

"Si hubieras sido más rápido no te habría golpeado Sion"

"Cubría casi toda la línea, era imposible..."

Un destello azulado salió del dispositivo, afectando a ambos campeones. Tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar...

"Si hubieras sido más rápido no te habría golpeado Sion"

"Cubría casi toda la línea, era imposible esquivarlo"

"Surfeas en el tiempo... ¿y no puedes esquivar a un zombie?"

"No surfeo en el tiempo... y era una especie de megazombie"

"Meh..." - se quejó el roedor - "Date prisa y vayamos a comer algo"

"No seas tan impaci..."

Otro destello azulado ocurrió de repente, cegando al dúo por algunos segundos. Aunque no parecía haberles importado mucho...

"Meh..." - se quejó el roedor - "Date prisa y vayamos a comer algo"

"No seas tan impaciente"

"Tendría que haber ido con Corki a Bandle, seguro que allí tienen comida"

"Conociéndote acabarías siendo atacado por todos"

"Qué gracios..."

La rata se calló cuando vio en la lejanía a Bardo acercándose. Iba muy despacio hacia ellos y en compañía de un par de Meeps.

"Ekko, creo que tienes visita"

"¿Bardo? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"......." - señala el dispositivo

"¿Ocurre algo con mi dispositivo z..."

Nuevamente el aparato brillo cuando el chico lo accionó, aunque esto no pareció importarle o afectarle demasiado al caminante aéreo.

"Ekko, creo que tienes visita"

"¿Bardo? ¿Qué te trae por..."

"¡Meep!"

Esta vez el ser cósmico fue más rápido y le arrebató el Dispositivo Z.

"¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado con eso!"

"......." 

"Lo está revisando, seguro que la has pifiado"

"¿Cómo voy a pifiarla?" - le cuestionó antes de dirigirse a Bardo - "Devuélveme eso"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Meep? ¿Qué demonios..."

Bardo dio un brinco y se marchó corriendo con el dispositivo de Ekko entre sus manos. El chaval se quedó quieto por un momento antes de empezar a perseguirlo.

"¡Eh! ¡Trae eso aquí ahora mismo!"

"Siempre metiéndote en líos..."

"¡Twitch! ¡Cállate y haz algo!"

"¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué quieres que... oh, sí..."

El ratón zaunita apuntó con su ballesta a las manos de Bardo, impactándole y haciendo que el artefacto cayera hacia el suelo.

"¡Buen disparo!"

"Qué poca confianza tenías en mi..."

"Ahora solo tengo que..."

Antes de poder ser agarrado, el Dispositivo Z volvió a brillar, afectando a los campeones de Zaun que estaban en la zona.

Nuevamente Bardo no se vio afectado y pudo esquivar la flecha.

"Buen... disparo..."

"¡Pero si le tenía a tiro! ¡Debería de haberle dado!"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Nuevo plan, sigamos a esos bichos de luz"

"Uff... más ejercicio..."

El caminante aéreo avanzó hacia una ventana, entrando por ella como si tal cosa. Dicha ventana daba al taller que usaba Rumble.

"¿Bardo? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"........"

"Meep Meeep"

"No entiendo ese Meep tuyo, amigo..."

"......." - le enseña el aparato

"Eso... ¿eso es el Dispositivo Z de Ekko?"

"¡Así es!" 

Ekko acababa de llegar junto con un muy cansado Twitch. Parecía bastante enojado porque le hubieran robado su aparato.

"¡Y él me lo ha birlado!"

"Seguro que hay una explicaci..."

Antes de terminar la frase el artefacto volvió a brillar...


	236. Problemas con Bardo

Ekko y Twitch estaban en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra cuando Bardo apareció y les quitó el Dispositivo Z que el joven Zaunita usaba para viajar en el tiempo.

Ahora mismo el chaval (algo enfadado), la rata (tóxica) y el caminante aéreo (y los Meeps) estaban frente a Rumble.

"¡Y el me lo ha birlado!"

"Seguro que hay una explicación para el... robo..."

"......."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Creo que quieren decir algo" - notó la rata

"Pues buena suerte entendiendole"

"¡Meep!"

"......." - señalaba el aparato

El yordle examinó el instrumento, viendo algunos tornillos sueltos por la parte de abajo.

"¿Le has dado un porrazo o algo?"

"Pues... en realidad..."

"Él se dio un porrazo con Sion" - aclaró Twitch - "Y el reloj también"

"No es un reloj, es un acelerador temporal"

"Ya... ¿y no has tenido tiempo de arreglarlo?"

"¡Hubiera dado con la solución si tu amigo no me la hubiera robado!"

Un breve pitido se escuchó y el Dispositivo Z brilló con una intensa luz azul. El único que no se inmutaba era Bardo (y sus Meeps).

"No es un reloj, es un acelerador temporal"

"Ya... ¿y no has tenido tiempo de arreglarlo?"

"¡Hubiera dado con la solución si tu amigo no me la hubiera robado!"

"Eres el tipo que quebró el tiempo... y te faltó tiempo..."

"Es un artilugio con el que hay que tener cuidado y..."

"Tío, que es apretar unos tornillos, tampoco es tan difícil"

"¿Tornillos? ¿Cómo que tornillos?"

"Esto parece que funciona, pero tiene unos tornillos sueltos"

El mecánico agarró un destornillador y procedió a apretar el cierre del aparato. Realmente al joven no se le ocurrió que podría ser ese el problema.

"¿Ves? Fácil y sencillo"

"Me hubiera dado cuenta... con algo de tiempo..."

"No soy físico, pero intuyo que ir por ahí con un desplazador temporal o lo que sea es muy peligroso, ¿no?"

"Intuyes muy bien"

"¡Twitch! ¿De parte de quien estás?"

"Supongo que por eso lo notaría Bardo..."

"¿Lo notaría?"

"......."

El campeón barbudo estaba sentado con sus Meeps, observando todo lo que ocurría.

"Él interviene con sucesos cósmicos, relevantes o algo así..."

"Mi dispositivo entra más en la categoría cronológica"

"Igual habrá llamado su interés" - dijo devolviendole el aparato

"Interés, eh..."

"Rammus podría explicártelo mejor, yo a menudo no atiendo esas explicaciones"

"Quizás atendiendo más podrías llegar lejos" - le dijo Ekko

"Teniendo la novia que tengo es difícil atender cuando hablan"

"¿Tienes novia?"

"¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprende?"

"Sí... ¿por qué será? emm... gracias por la ayuda... supongo... al otro no tanto"

"Hey, Rumble, ¿tienes algo de comida?"

"No para ti" - le dijo algo borde - "Ahora fuera de mi taller"

"Psscht... mequetrefe..."

"Espero que no vuelva a robarme el dispositivo, hay que ser cuidadoso para portarlo"

"Y tu asegúrate de ajustar tus tornillos"

El yordle azulado conocía de poco al joven Zaunita, de un par de interacciones... pero no terminaba de caerle muy bien que se diga.

"¿Has visto? Qué maleducado..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Lo que tu digas... Bardo, supongo que lo trajiste para que lo arreglara, ¿no?"

"......."

"Está bien que me tengas en tan alta estima"

"¡Meep!"

"........"

"Sí, claro... ¿a quién pretendo engañar? hablar con vosotros es como hablar solo..."

"¡Meep!"

"¡Sí! ¡Ya sé que hablo solo a menudo! ¡Pero esto es distinto!"

"......."

"La próxima vez acude a Zilean, él si es relojero... creo..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"


	237. Aparece la justicia

Era una mañana más en la Grieta del Invocador, con Elise haciendo los campamentos de la jungla. Poppy por su parte estaba en la línea superior.

El equipo de la Reina Araña tenía bastante ventaja, así que pudo permitirse hacer una ligera visita a su compañera yordle.

"Y Kog'Maw ha podido con ese aviador..."

"¿Corki todavía va a la línea inferior? Creí que ahora iba medio"

"Cosas más raras he visto... ¿cómo te va?"

"Aguantando, me ha tocado una rival bastante formidable"

"Por favor, dime que no se trata de otro ninj..."

"¡Elise! ¡La Reina de las Arañas!"

"Parece que tengo una admira..."

Al otro lado de la línea apareció Kayle, la Justa, con espada en mano y sus alas extendidas. La Noxiana no tuvo problemas para reconocerla.

"Oh, la justiciera..."

"¿Conoces a Kayle?" - preguntó la pequeña guerrera

"Bueno, algún que otro encontronazo..."

"Varias son las veces que he intentado llevar a Elise ante la justicia por sus crímenes"

"Y solo quedaron en eso, querida, en intentos"

"¿Y por qué exactamente la estás cazando?"

"Asesinato, rituales, extorsión, devorar a..."

"No hace falta que des un repaso tan extenso" - le interrumpió la Reina Araña - "Y tu traje... ¿no es menos práctico?"

"Mi nuevo uniforme me permite moverme mejor en combate y..."

"Y apenas tiene armadura" - reseñó Poppy - "La anterior era más coherente"

"Y a tu hermana el rediseño le ha quedado mejor..."

"¿Rediseño? ¿Ella también ha cambiado sus vestimentas?"

"Sí... ambas habéis pensado lo mismo parece ser..."

"Siempre imitando oscuramente mis acciones"

"Tu sabes, a ella le queda mejor que a ti..."

"Sigues siendo tan insolente como siem..."

Antes de terminar su frase, fue asaltada por un par de arañas, que saltaron sobre ella. Elise aprovechó la distracción para acercarse corriendo.

Kayle se libró de los arácnidos usando su Ráfaga Radiante, la cual no dio a su enemiga.

"Te has vuelto más ágil, araña..."

"¿No pensarías que no cuidaría mi figura?"

La Noxiana desplegó sus patas de araña y con gran velocidad procedió a atacarla en los puntos donde no le protegía su armadura.

El daño era considerable, pero la guerrera le repelió con su Ascenso Divino.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo que mi veneno te golpeé en un punto limpio..."

"Tus artimañas jamás harán que caiga, Elise"

"Siempre tan jus..."

"Disculpad, pero os recuerdo que esta es mi línea..."

Ambas se giraron para escuchar a la yordle del martillo, que había estado quieta todo el tiempo de la rencilla. Muy seriamente.

"El caso es que... es un asunto de enemigos... ya sabes..."

"Puedes apoyarla si quieres, le hará falta ayuda"

"¿Ayuda? Puedo contigo yo solita, media ascendida"

"Entonces... ¿me voy a la jungla?" - preguntó Poppy

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No sabes si quiera cómo aplastar a los monstruos!"

"Pues en ese caso vete de mi línea... ¿no?"

"Yo... arff... que manía tiene la gente con interrumpir mis peleas" - se quejó en voz baja - "Ya nos veremos, aspecto de la justicia"

Y de un salto Elise alcanzó uno de los muros, internándose en la jungla para seguir con sus deberes y derrotar al equipo enemigo.

"Esa araña..."

"Oye, lo de devorar gente... ¿iba en serio?"

"Yo... emm... sí..."

"Eso es bastante asqueroso, aunque teniendo en cuenta que se convierte en araña gigante lo dejaría solo en asqueroso"

"Eres una yordle bastante peculiar"

"Me lo dicen mucho, no entiendo el por qué"

"Ya... claro..."

El aspecto de la justicia tenía una variedad de enemigos muy raros... pero definitivamente la yordle también lo era...


	238. Antecedentes

Tras practicar en la Grieta del Invocador, algunos de nuestros protagonistas aprovecharon para ir a tomar algo a la cafetería en compañía de Kayle.

En la mesa estaban Orianna, Rammus, Rumble y Poppy. Realmente faltaba gran parte del equipo, algo que notó el armadurillo.

"Así que vosotros sois el... equipo... de Elise..."

"Más o menos, faltan algunos"

"Entiendo que he estado ocupado con la mudanza... ¿pero dónde están todos?"

"Taliyah está resfriada y Lux con problemas de insomnio..." - explicó el mecánico - "Bardo y Kog'Maw ni idea y Elise... a saber..."

"Creo que la vi hablando con Irelia" - dijo Poppy

"Sí que tenéis un equipo numeroso..."

"¿Interesada en unirte?" 

"Gracias por la oferta, Rammus... pero creo que voy a declinarla"

"¿De verdad? Porque sería muy divertido"

La angelical campeona solía colaborar con otros campeones, pero no le hacía especial gracia estar en un equipo donde se hallaba una de sus enemigas.

Eso precisamente le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

"Esperad... ¿por qué está Elise en el mismo equipo que vosotros?"

"¿Y por qué no?" - preguntó Poppy

"Se supone que es una criminal"

"Elise fue seleccionada para este equipo a través de Thresh, miembro activo de los Emisarios del Mal" - explicó Orianna

"Espera, ¿sois de los Emisarios del Mal?"

"No exactamente..."

"Somos Emisarios... creo... pero no del mal... creo..."

Ni el yordle ni el armadurillo pudieron dar una explicación más o menos razonable. Realmente lo más cercano era que simplemente eran un grupo afiliado al Instituto...

"Entonces, ¿sois criminales?"

"Yo no soy una criminal, soy una guerrera yordle que busca al portador de este martillo"

"Aquí no hay ningún criminal, jueza..."

"Eso es debatible" - dijo la androide - "Considerando los antecedentes de varios miembros"

"¿Antecedentes? ¿Qué antecedentes?"

"Analizando... Rumble cometió varios destrozos públicos en combates contra Teemo"

"Eso fue culpa del tejón" - intentó excusarse el mecánico

"Rammus ha sido un frecuente colaborador de Veigar, el cual tiene una larga lista de actos delictivos que se extiende por años..."

"Colaborador frecuente no es lo mismo que secuaz"

"Silencio, quiero seguir escuchando"

"Elise por pertenecer a los Jinetes de las Sombras ya tiene una larga lista de víctimas... Kog'Maw también ha destruido propiedad privada con su silaba..."

"Como se nota que trabaja con Viktor..."

"Taliyah fue causante de varios seísmos en Piltover así como colaborar como ayudante para Viktor, declarado terrorista..."

"Orianna, deberías cesar la lista de..."

"Bardo también ha robado numerosos artilugios de..."

"Eh, ¿qué está pasando aquí?"

La Linterna apareció tranquilamente, sorprendiéndose un poco que Kayle estuviese allí.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"Soy la Linterna, el invocador a cargo de estos tipos"

"¿Eres su invocador? ¿Y eres consciente de que todos son unos delincuentes?"

"Bueno, yo no es que haya sido un santo precisamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"James estuvo a punto de borrar de la existencia a Thresh, por no hablar de agredir a algunos campeones física y verbalmente"

"¡Dios santo! ¡¿Y te han puesto a cargo de un equipo?!"

"Falta de personal, intuyo... eso o que nadie en su sano juicio les tendría a cargo"

"¡Eh! Que estamos delante" - se quejó Rumble

"Debería haberlo supuesto viniendo de alguien con máscara de Kog'Maw"

"¡Es un maldito cráneo! ¿Estás ciega o no puedes ver con ese casco?"

El equipo y Kayle parecían haber empezado con mal pie, aunque a Poppy le seguía cayendo más o menos bien la guerrera.


	239. Abrazos de azúcar

Era una semana algo amarga para Taliyah, pues llevaba algunos días enferma y no podía haberse movido de la cama en todo ese tiempo.

Hoy en concreto Orianna se encontraba regresando al laboratorio de Viktor en compañía de Rumble, cosa que notó la oficial de Piltover.

"Saludos, Vi" 

"Hola Orianna y ratón azul"

"Gracias por acordarte de mi nombre" - dijo con sarcasmo

"Ahora mismo no estoy para recordar nombres"

Increíblemente Vi sostenía un periódico entre sus manos, intentando resolver una sopa de letras (buscar en google para más información).

"Que raro verte pensar..."

"Sigue hablando así y haré un crucigrama con tu cara" - dijo algo arisca - "¿Y tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a ver a Taliyah, por eso de estar mala"

"Antes le llevé un poco de sopa de... ¿Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis se escribe con b?"

"Analizando... con V"

"Maldita palabreja... bueno, Taliyah está descansando en su habitación"

El mecánico pasó un poco de la mujer de pelo rosa y fue a la habitación de su novia. 

La joven estaba en la cama, tapada con sabanas y medio dormida. Aunque estaba lo suficientemente consciente para notar al chico.

"¿Rumble? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"Llevábamos unos días sin verte y al fin pude convencer a Orianna para traerme"

"¿Todo va bien?"

"¿Cuándo nos ha ido todo bien?"

"Buen punto... al menos no puede... empeorar"

"Ya... claro... ¿y tu qué? ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"Aún con fiebre, pero... algo mejor..."

La chica se notaba que tenía algo de destemplanza, por lo que el chaval se dedicó simplemente a acercarse y sentarte al borde de la cama.

Como era un yordle no ocupaba demasiado espacio.

"Rumble, puedes... ¿puedes hablarme de qué ha ido pasando?"

"Oh... claro... el otro día nos topamos con Kayle"

"¿Kayle?"

"Sí, la hermana de Morgana... nos repasó todos los delitos que hicimos"

"Menos mal que no... fui..."

"Los tuyos también" - dijo en voz baja - "También me visitaron Ekko y Bardo..."

"¿Otra vez en problemas?"

"Sí... últimamente se mete en muchos líos..."

"Ese Bardo..."

"......."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es solo que pensándolo en frío... es la primera vez que estoy en tu cuarto..."

"Oh..."

La habitación era bastante sencilla, no había pósters o cuadros... solamente estaba su cama y la de Orianna. Eso y una pequeña mesita para cada una.

"La decoración... es cosa de... Viktor..."

"Lo intuía un poco..."

"Rumble... ¿puedes acercarte un poco?"

"¿Qué es lo que ocur..."

La joven tejedora de piedra estiró sus brazos y le agarró. Le abrazó como si fuera un peluche y apoyando la cara del chico en su pecho.

"¿Estás... ¿estás bien?"

"Sí... pero... quizás echara de menos... abrazarte..."

"Yo... también te he echado de menos esta semana"

"......."

Se notaba que estaba muy cansada, seguramente por efecto de la gripe.

"Lo siento..."

"¿Por caer enferma?"

"Yo... nunca he tenido novio y... si no suelo demostrar que me gustas... es porque no quiero que se burlen..."

"Oh... eso... no me preocupa"

"Gracias..."

"No es nada, en serio"

"......."

"Y ya que nos estamos sincerando..."

"......."

"Creo que no es la mejor idea que me tengas contra tu pecho cuando tienes el pijama tan sudado..."

"......."

"No es que me desagra... ¿Taliyah?"

La joven se había dormido abrazada a él, cosa que en un principio le pareció tierno. Por otro lado rezaba porque Vi no le viera en esa situa...

"Oh, cierto, las cámaras... voy a morir..."


	240. Una triste situación

Irelia y Fiora habían notado un extraño comportamiento en Lux, así como una especie de aura maligna que no correspondía con la suya, generalmente positiva y brillante.

Esto último hizo que ambas campeonas fueran a pedir consejo a Karma, pero antes de encontrarla se toparon con la Reina Araña.

"Vaya, si son las espadachinas..."

"Elise, nuestro tiempo es más valioso que perder el tiempo contigo"

"Vigila tu lenguaje, Fiora, te recuerdo que hablas con una reina"

"Tu concepto de reina es ridículo..."

"Pues anda que tu estatus... señorita Laurent..."

"¿Algo que decir de mi casa?"

"Parad las dos" - les ordenó Irelia

La campeona jónica dio un paso al frente y saludó a la mujer araña a modo de respeto. 

"Elise, nos dirigíamos a hablar con Karma acerca de Lux"

"¿Acerca de Lux? ¿Por qué?"

"Últimamente se comporta de forma extraña"

"Sí, lo sé, dice que tiene problemas para dormir y tal..."

"No es solo eso" - dijo en seco la señorita Laurent

La guerrera de las espadas empezó a contarlo lo ocurrido el otro día y cómo su aura parecía una totalmente distinta y más oscura.

"Pues... podría ser..."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?"

"Por su estado no ha aparecido demasiado estos días, pero... la última vez..."

"¿Ocurrió algo extraño?"

Elise recordó su última conversación con ella, donde también notó algo distinto y fuera de lo normal. Algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

"Pues sí, pude notar en ella... eso tan extraño que decíais..."

"¿Y no investigaste en absoluto?" - le recriminó Fiora

"Lo estuve investigando, pero... extrañamente no he podido encontrar aún a Nocturne..."

"¿Nocturne?" - se extrañó Irelia - "¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?"

"Pensé que podría tener algo que ver, por sus problemas con el sueño"

"........"

La Danza de las Cuchillas se quedó pensando en todo lo acontecido y llegó a una conclusión.

"Quizás deberíamos dejar esto en manos de Elise..."

"¿Me arrastras en busca de Karma y ahora quieres dejar esto en sus manos?"

"Elise es su compañera de equipo, la conoce mejor que nosotras, y su teoría de Nocturne parece sólida... pues el aura que noté era similar..."

"Agradezco el voto de confianza, niñas, pero ya os he dicho que no pude encontrarlo"

"¿Has mirado en las Islas de las Sombras?"

"No estaba en la corte del Rey, ni en las tierras baldías, ni en..."

Sí había un sitio donde no había mirado después de todo.

"De acuerdo, investigaré un poco más y si no encuentro nada preguntáis a la Iluminada"

"Agradecemos tu interés..."

"Oye, ¿puedo saber por qué os preocupa tanto esa maga?"

"Bueno... es nuestra amiga"

"Yo no la definiría de esa manera" - aclaró Fiora - "Pero todo esto es demasiado extraño como para ignorarlo"

"Ya veo..."

"¿Y en tu caso?"

"Eso... no os importa, sinceramente..."

En cierto sentido Fiora era algo similar a Elise, jamás admitiría que esa chillona y alegre rubia era amiga suya, aunque le tuviera cierto cariño.

La Noxiana dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse del Instituto de Guerra, encontrándose a la Linterna en mitad del pasillo.

"Buenos días, Elise, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?"

"Tengo que ausentarme para hablar con Nocturne"

"¿Nocturne? Bueno, puede que Lux sepa dónde está"

"¿Por qué debería saber ella dónde está?" - preguntó muy extrañada

"Oh, ¿no te ha dicho nada acerca de lo que ocurrió?"

"No, pero tranquilo, ya me lo contará mi "amigo" el fantasma..."

Esa ligera conversación pareció dejarle muy en claro que tenía mucho que ver en eso.


	241. Cuando la luz se apaga

Recientemente Luxanna Crownguard se encontraba bastante débil y con falta de sueño, motivo por el que el día de hoy se quedó en cama.

Pero eso no nos impide regresar a un momento del pasado, en Demacia, concretamente en el cementerio de Fossbarrow. La maga estaba acompañada de su hermano.

"Lux... ¿viste esa cosa?"

"No, solamente te vi a ti rodeado por sombras..."

"Eso... era tan real... ese ser..."

"Sigo sin entenderlo, ¿qué era eso?"

"Fue como ver mis mayores temores... esas criaturas... ¿dónde está Luca?"

"A salvo, mencionó a un tal hombre de las pesadillas..."

"Hombre de las pesadillas..."

La hechicera acababa de salvar a su hermano de una especie de ser oscuro que había rondado por todo el pueblo. Ninguno sabía que era.

"Ese ser... se rió... parecía... tener conciencia..."

"Un ser de sombras con conciencia... entonces... ¿pudiste hablar con él?"

"No lo sé..." - dijo algo cansado - "Pero la luz le ahuyentó..."

"Luca dijo que salió de la tumba del bisabuelo..." - intentó cambiar de tema

"Puede que él lo encerrara ahí para evitar que causara estragos..."

"¿Encerrarlo en la tumba? Podría ser, pero... ¿no es ese un castigo..."

"¡Lux!" - gritó con cierto enojo - "Ya hemos hablado de ese tema, cada uno recibe el castigo que se merece..."

Incluso el joven mago Luca, causante accidental de la liberación del ente, recibiría un castigo por orden del propio Garen.

"Pero Garen... piensa por un..."

"¿Pensar en qué?"

"Esa cosa no era humana, pero sentía... estaba viva... y habrá estado muchos años encerrado en esa lápida... ¿no habría otra opción?"

"La muerte, pero para tal ser..."

"¡No hablo de ejecución!"

La discusión entre ambos parecía molestar al guerrero Demaciano, que no creía hasta que punto parecía llegar su hermana para evitar una muerte.

"Lux..."

"Escucha, Garen... no defiendo lo que esa cosa te habrá hecho y... me horroriza pensar en ello..."

"......."

"Pero quizás si hubiera otra forma de... comprenderlo... esto no habría pasado..."

"Lux, tu no lo entiendes porque eres muy joven e ingenua"

"¿Qué no entiendo?"

"Que el mundo está lleno de monstruos y si hay que encerrar a un demonio por toda la eternidad en una tumba se hace"

"¿Y la soledad que habrá pasado?"

"¿Te estás escuchando? Tu compasión roza lo enfermizo..."

"Yo solo... no quisiera que por un error me encerraran sola por décadas..."

"¿Llamas error a lo que ha pasado todo el pueblo?"

"No... pero tampoco sabemos a qué nos hemos enfrentado hoy..."

En las alturas, en una zona oscura, se hallaba Nocturne, pensando qué fue esa luz que le provocó tanto daño... pero rápidamente se marchó...

En la actualidad Lux está despierta, parada frente lavabo del baño.

"Por... ¿por qué me encuentro... tan..."

_Desiste..._

"¿Eh? ¿Quién... me habla..."

_Toda tu vida ha sido un fracaso... mira lo que hiciste en Demacia..._

"Intenté a... arreglarlo..."

_Liberaste a Sylas... defiendes a todos aún cuando su causa es horrible... invocaste a Galio para una burda pelea... por no hablar de ser una loca secuestradora..._

"Yo no... yo no pretendía..."

_Siempre llorando... siempre haciendo más mal que bien..._

"No... yo... quise arreglar el error..."

_No te mereces esta vida... porque no pasaría nada si no estuvieses... bueno... sería mejor..._

La chica temblaba a medida que vomitaba una especie de líquido negro que pronto empezó a correrle desde los ojos en forma de lágrimas.

Al alzar la mirada sus ojos eran de color morado y sonreía gustosamente.

"Adiós... Luxanna..."


	242. Hija de las estrellas

Taliyah finalmente se había librado de la gripe que tenía y ahora se encontraba en la cafetería del Instituto de Guerra, en compañía de Rammus y Poppy.

El armadurillo había terminado su mudanza al Instituto después de haberla alargado.

"Así que al fin terminaste"

"Sí, aunque creo que pondré una planta de interiores... quizás un cactus"

"Los cactus tienen bastante personalidad" - aclaró la yordle

"No sé... prefiero otro tipo de plantas..."

"¿Una palmera en miniatura?"

Mientras charlaban sobre tipos de plantas, la campeona conocida como Soraka entró en la cafetería aparentemente buscando a alguien.

"Hola Poppy"

"Hola Soraka, ¿encontraste al final a Bardo?"

"No... esperaba encontrarlo aquí de hecho"

"Últimamente no aparece mucho por aquí, creo que está liado"

"Y me figuro por qué..."

El caminante aéreo había estado algo ocupado enfrentando a algunas de las amenazas que le ponía Aurelion Sol por delante... y otros conflictos que buscaba él mismo.

"Espero no haberos molestado..."

"Puedes quedarte un ratito si quieres" - le comentó Taliyah - "Estamos esperando a algunos miembros de nuestro equipo"

"Bueno, supongo... que no pasará nada por pasar algo de tiempo con vosotros"

"No creo que fallezcas, sinceramente" - dijo Poppy en seco

"La última vez que estuve aquí también teníais a Luxanna en vuestro equipo, ¿no?"

"Ella también está algo perdida últimamente"

"Y yo que pensaba que erais varios miembros"

"Y lo somos... pero Elise, Lux y Bardo no aparecen... Rammus se acaba de reincorporar y Rumble... no está..."

"¿Le pasa algo a Rumble?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"No... solo... ha pillado un resfriado..."

"Que casualidad" - puntuó la yordle - "Justo tu acababas de pillar un resfriado"

"Sí... ya... Soraka, ¿tu no tienes equipo ni nada?"

"E... ¿equipo dices?"

La campeona estrellada se mantuvo muy calmada y bastante serena ante la extraña conversación que tenían. Era una mujer realmente firme.

Aunque a diferencia de Fiora, no le importaba sonreír y charlar con alguien.

"No, no tengo equipo, aunque alguna vez he luchado al lado de Irelia"

"A nosotros nos pusieron de rebote"

"Yo me uní porque no tenía equipo y tampoco tenía mucho que perder" - dijo la chica del martillo muy seria

"A mi no me interesa demasiado..."

"A Fiora le pasa lo mismo, no lleva tan bien eso del compañerismo"

"Vaya, Rammus, no sabía que conocieras a la señorita Laurent"

"Sí, de hecho ella es mi novia"

Esto pilló algo por sorpresa a la campeona rosada, que no se imaginaba una respuesta así. Aunque nuevamente no perdió la compostura.

"No lo sabía, me alegro mucho por vosotros"

"Oye, ¿y tu tienes pretendiente?" - preguntó Poppy de golpe

"¿Pretendiente? No, no tengo nada por el estilo..."

"¿Y alguien que te guste?"

"Chicos, por favor, estáis empezando a sonar como Evelynn o Elise"

"No, no hay chico alguno en quien me... me..."

Soraka dejó caer su cetro sobre la mesa, abriendo un agujero. Ella por su parte se veía bastante sonrojada y nerviosa.

Parecía como si hubiese pasado de una personalidad a otra en apenas unos segundos.

"Soraka, ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí... muy... muy bien..."

Su voz también parecía algo más chillona y aguda, como si su seguridad se hubiese ido.

"¿Estás bien? Tu voz parecía algo..."

"Igual te he pegado el resfriado..."

"No... no creo que..."

Sus patitas tampoco podían parar de temblar mientras veía cómo Karthus se acercaba a la mesa... ¿por qué siempre le pasaba esto?


	243. El señor oscuro

_Para cualquiera resultaría cómodo caminar entre estos mortales que se hacen llamar invocadores, pero lo cierto es que a mi me cansa..._

_Mi lugar está en las Islas de las Sombras, no siendo el que va a sacar de sus problemas a los Jinetes de las Sombras del Rey Arruinado..._

_Ahora he de encontrar a... espera... esa es..._

"Hola, Karthus, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - preguntó Rammus

"Investigando..."

"¿Investigando? ¿A Thresh otra vez?"

"No... afortunadamente..."

"¿A Nocturne?"

"No, no me importa Nocturne..."

_No he venido por un campeón en específico, sino a investigar una extraña presencia que se ha notado en este instituto recientemente..._

_Una presencia que me es familiar... y cuyo significado no está atada a los usuales..._

"¿Y de qué se trata? Igual podemos..."

"Escúchame bien, armadurillo" - le habló con voz fría - "Los mortales no debéis meteros en asuntos del más..."

"Pero yo no soy mortal"

"¿Mmmm?"

Todos se giraron para mirar a Soraka, quien había interrumpido con una voz bastante energética para haber salido de ella.

Rápidamente se puso muy nerviosa cuando el liche le miró.

"Quiero decir... yo no soy mortal... podrías... contármelo..."

"Es un buen punto de vista, eh Karthon"

"Es Karthus, yordle estúpida, no Karthon"

"No soy estúpida, solo carezco de cierta memoria para..."

"¡Silencio!" - le gruñó algo enojado

_Esta es Soraka... la llamada hija de las estrellas... su poder es el de la vida, atentando contra toda creencia que ocupa mi ennegrecida alma..._

_Se supone que ella es mi antítesis por antonomasia, mi rival predeterminado..._

"Pue... puedes sentarte al lado mía si quieres... estábamos charlando un poco..."

"No suelo dedicar tanto de mi tiempo a conversaciones breves"

"Espera, enfrentarte a un demonio araña sí... ¿y hablar con nosotros no?"

"Sois un armadurillo, una yordle mequetrefe y una adolescente... ¿de verdad estás considerando tal comparación?"

"Espera, Taliyah no es una yordle" - aclaró Poppy

_Esto son los elementos que suelen abitar en este nido de ratas... aunque... mentiría si dijera que alguna vez uno de estos llamó mi aten..._

Soraka se hallaba mirándole de reojo, con los ojos muy brillantes y un sonrojo en su rostro bastante evidente. Cosa que le puso algo nervioso.

_¿Qué le pasa a este ser? ¿Es que acaso siente admiración por el heraldo de la muerte?_

"Taliyah, ¿Karthus tiene algo en la cara?" - preguntó la yordle - "Porque ella no para de mirarla cada intervalo de diez segundos"

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo ahora?"

"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso! ¡No mientas!"

"........"

_Lamentablemente no es eso... maldición... ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?_

"¡Karthus! ¡Yo no creo que te pase nada en la cara!" - gritó la campeona cabra - "Bueno... salvo lo de estar cadaverizada... ¡pero podría arreglar eso con vida!"

"¡Aparta tu magia vital de mi!" - gritó muy enojado el liche

"No... ¡no quería decir!"

"¡Yo soy Karthus! ¡El liche! ¡El señor oscuro!" 

Con solo apretar su puño el hechicero necrótico destrozó la mesa donde estaban reunidos usando su Sembrar la Destrucción.

Acto seguido se marchó con cierto descontento.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" 

"Diría que magia"

"Soraka... ¿estás bien?" - preguntó la hechicera de Shurima

"¿Mmm? Oh... yo... cof..." - rápidamente recobró la compostura - "Estoy bien, tranquila"

"¿Conocías a Karthus de antes?" - preguntó Rammus

"Bueno... solo de vista y... de oída..."

"Que yo sepa él si sabía de ti"

La actitud de la campeona parecía muy serena nuevamente, como si hubiera sido poseída mientras el liche estaba presente.

Karthus por su parte seguía malhumorado mientras seguía su camino. ¿Cómo osaba esa mujer intentar tentarlo nuevamente?


	244. La Oscuridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Kayn se hallaba en la azotea de uno de los edificios del Instituto de Guerra. Estaba sentado cruzado de piernas y pensando en sus cosas.

Aunque claro, no había pensamiento o sentimiento alguno que escapara al atento Rhaast.

_¿Qué te ocurre? Kayn, pareces... frustrado..._

"Me gustaría no pasar tanto tiempo en este sitio... prefiero Jonia..."

_Tu maestro creyó que encontrarías... un incentivo..._

"Sí, ¿y qué he encontrado? A un grupo de sacos de arena"

_Esos sacos de arena te derrotaron..._

"Yo derroté a cada uno de esos inútiles campeones... a los yordles, al armadurillo, a la niñata cejona, la araña..."

_Te derro..._

"Te derrotaron, Kayn..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién está ahí?"

Era de noche, por lo que no entendía quién podía presentarse a esas horas. Su maestro Zed no era porque se encontraba en Jonia.

Parecía un invocador, pero la capucha que llevaba no era morada sino negra.

"Te derrotaron... a ti... el heredero de la Orden de las Sombras..."

_¿Quién es esa..._

"Soy alguien que os conoce muy bien, Rhaast... demasiado bien..."

"¿Te envía el Maestro Zed?"

"No... tu maestro... no creo que pudiera tener el ímpetu que tengo yo..."

_Kayn, ese aura la reconozco... el otro día..._

"No has respondido quién eres, mujer... podría matarte ahora mis..."

"¿Quieres acabar con tus amiguitos? ¿Con esos sacos de boxeo?"

"Puedo hacerlo cuando quiera..."

"Por supuesto, por eso fuiste derrotado en el Abismo de los Lamentos"

"Eso fue un mero descuido..."

"Descuido fue el de Zed al nombrarte su discípulo..."

Un furioso ninja se lanzó contra ello blandiendo con furia su mortal guadaña. Por desgracia la misteriosa persona levantó la mano, deteniéndolo.

Hilos e hilos de sombra surgían del suelo y lo sujetaban estando él en el aire, impidiendo que pudiera moverse o atacar.

"Cuidado... niño..."

"Tu... ¿qué demonios..."

"Quieres acabar con esos mequetrefes y yo también" - le dijo con una burlona voz fría - "Y yo soy muy poderosa..."

_Quizás deberías escucharla..._

"¿Ti... tienes miedo?"

"No tiene miedo... de hecho... es más listo que tú, lo infravaloras bastante..."

El desconocido bajó la mano, liberando a Kayn de su agarre.

"De acuerdo... pero sé rápido o..."

"Rápida..." - le corrigió la mujer - "Y la idea es sencilla... te hace falta un equipo..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Puedes con cualquiera de ellos, pero son como hormigas... aplasta una y aparecerá otra..."

"No soy de los que trabaja en equipo"

"Cielo, estás unido a un Darkin, ¿sabes cuán estúpido suena eso?"

_Tiene su punto, además... presiento algo... curioso..._

"Paso de formar un equipito de frikis como los que tiene esa criaja"

"Tranquilo... ya he reclutado a los demás... a tu gusto..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Un chorro de sangre emergió de las grietas del suelo, formando a un varón que vestía de rojo. Otro monumental ser cayó del cielo con una espada roja.

El tercero fue un monstruo de color morado, con fuertes brazos y una cola. Solo gruñía.

"Te presento a tus compañeros de equipo"

"Un darkin... un ser del Vacío... un mago de san... espera..."

"¿Me he equivocado en algo?"

"Son tres... ¿quién es el cuarto?"

"Kayn... pobre tontito... piensa un poco..."

_No te has dado cuenta... tienes de tu lado..._

La figura se quitó la capucha, revelando un traje negro con toques rojos, portado por la propia Luxanna. Sus ojos eran morados y su pelo rojo.

"Tienes de tu lado... a la Oscuridad..." 


	245. Un bosque oscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Tras una charla con unas campeonas y notar un extraño comportamiento en una de sus... compañeras... Elise decidió ir en busca de Nocturne, su principal sospechoso.

Para esto decidió ir al Bosque Retorcido, dónde creía poder encontrarle.

"¡Nocturne! ¡Sal ahora mismo!"

"......."

"Puedo sentir tu presencia... aparece de una vez..."

"No hace falta alterarse..."

Desde la oscuridad de la sombra de un árbol empezó a surgir el espectro, desplegando sus cuchillas y emitiendo crujidos como si tuviese huesos.

Sus trucos para infundir miedo no solían funcionar con la Reina Araña.

"Tan original como siempre..."

"¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor..."

"¿Ya no frecuentas el Instituto de Guerra?"

"No me agrada ese lugar..."

"¿Qué no te agrada? Tu pasatiempos es matar invocadores"

"Y el tuyo contarle a Maokai tus quejas..."

La Noxiana le notó enfadarse más rápido de lo habitual cuando mencionó el instituto.

"Te busco porque una... conocida... tiene problemas"

"¿Una conocida con problemas? ¿Y eso a mi qué me importa?"

"Dice tener problemas con el sueño, ¿te suena de algo?"

"Soy la Pesadilla Viviente, a saber si..."

"Nocturne, tampoco yo estoy de humor... ¿qué le hiciste a Lux?"

Nada más oír ese nombre un interruptor saltó en la mente del fantasma, que empezó a destrozar los árboles con ira.

Incluso Elise se sorprendió por tal furia desplegada en tan poco tiempo.

"Grgrr... grgrr..."

"Nocturne... ¿qué hiciste?"

"¿Yo? ¡¿Qué hizo esa maldita (bababui)?!"

"Cielos, cálmate un poco"

"¡Me trato como un imbécil! ¡Me retuvo y torturó por semanas! ¡Quiero verla ardiendo en el infierno y que arda su (bababui) cabellera!"

"¿Qué te torturó? ¿Luxanna Crownguard?"

El ente oscuro comprendió que ella no conocía lo que hizo su "amiguita" de equipo, por lo que procedió a contarle lo ocurrido.

"Esa (bababui) loca... le cortaré el tuétano aunque sea lo último que..."

"Ja... jaja... ¡jajajaaaja!"

"¿Elise?"

"Jajajajaja..."

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Fuis... fuiste encarcelado... por Luxanna Crownguard, ¡jajajaja!"

"No le veo la gracia"

"Yo sí, la verdad..."

"Tu amiga es una loca secuestradora enfermiza"

"Nocturne... eres un ente de la oscuridad y el miedo que se mete en las pesadillas de la gente y las asesina sin piedad usando sus temores..."

"¿Y qué pasa con eso?"

"Entendería que fuese una loca enfermiza si hiciera eso con cualquier otra persona... viva... pero estamos hablando de ti..."

"......."

"Te lo mereces" - dijo fríamente - "Esa humillación que te dio me parece poco"

"Tu eres tan pecadora como yo"

"Lo sé, pero yo he... refinado mis formas..."

"Te han lavado el cerebro..."

"Nocturne... en primer lugar intentaste matarla... segundo, no es muy distinto a cuando ese hechicero te encerró en una tumba..."

"¡Al menos no tenía a esa loca hablándome todo el tiempo!"

"Pobre Nocturne... seguro intentó rehabilitarte con compasión..."

"Vigila tu lenguaje, Reina Araña, te recuerdo cual de los dos es más mortal"

"Y tu escúchame a mi, desde que entraste en contacto con esa niña está distinta"

"¿Cómo que distinta?"

"Se ha vuelto fría, pálida... es como una sombra de lo que fue..."

"Entonces... funcionó..."

"¿Funcionar? ¿Qué funcionó?"

"Intenté usar todo mi poder en una Paranoia que le aterrorizara de muerte... pero parecía no haber funcionado"

Tras darse cuenta de lo ocurrido el espectro empezó a reírse de forma lunática. Parecía que su venganza finalmente se había cumplido de forma inesperada.

"Imbécil..."

"Qué gracia... te quejabas tanto de tu equipo... y le coges cariño a la maga..."

"Como esto no pueda solucionarse... volveré..."

La Reina Araña dio media vuelta y se marchó bastante enfadada.


	246. Enemigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Elise había tenido una peculiar reunión con Nocturne, descubriendo lo ocurrido entre él y cierta hechicera de la luz. Una conversación que le dejó preocupada en cierto sentido.

Ahora mismo la Reina Araña se ha encontrado con casi todo su equipo reunido en la cafetería, menos por la Demaciana rubia.

"Al fin os veo a todos reunidos"

"Bueno, solo falta Luxanna, y en cierto modo la Linterna también" - respondió Poppy

"De Lux precisamente venía a hablaros"

"¿Y de la Linterna?"

"No, de la Linterna no..."

"¿Es una ascendida?" - preguntó Rumble

"Emm... no"

"Menos mal, porque acabo de salir de un resfriado y no estoy para pelearme con otro"

"¿Otro?" - repitió el armadurillo - "Hace ya tiempo que vimos a Xerath"

"Insisto en que deberíamos esperar a que James llegara"

"¿Entonces tiene algo que ver con la Linterna?"

"¡No os desviéis!" - les gritó la Noxiana - "Últimamente Lux se ha estado comportando de forma extraña... incluso Irelia notó algo oscuro dentro de ella..."

"¿Algo oscuro?" 

"Ahora que lo dices tenía problemas con el sueño" - notó Rammus

"Es por eso que fui a ver a Nocturne..."

"Tiene sentido, por lo de los sueños y... porque es Lux"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Fue compañero de cuarto de Lux" - comentó la tejedora de piedras - "O algo por el estilo"

"¡Esa información podría haberla sabido antes!"

"He estado enferma y apenas te he visto por aquí"

"........"

Bardo parecía entender de qué estaban hablando, aunque parecía tener la mente en otra parte. Como si estuviese atento a otra cosa.

"Nocturne dijo que le atacó con sus poderes y desde entonces está... maldecida o algo"

"Define maldecida"

"No habla, no sonríe o ríe, habla sola, está más pálida..."

"Pues... es... es... cierto...." - dijo Kog'Maw - "Yo hablé con ella y se veía muy... cansada..."

"Vale... primero encontremosla" - propuso la tejedora de piedras

"He pasado por su habitación, pero no está"

"Tal vez... yo pueda ayudaros..."

Una guadaña fue lanzada contra la mesa, rompiéndola más todavía. El dirigente de la cafetería ya se estaba cansando de que eso ocurriera...

El arma regresó a su dueño, Kayn, que se encontraba a la entrada de la habitación.

"Oh, hola... Ka... Kayn..."

"Bicho repugnante... perdedores..."

"No somos perdedores, somos un sucedáneo de los Emisarios" - aclaró Poppy - "Aunque sí tenemos un gran indice de derrotas a tus manos y..."

"¡Poppy! ¡Cállate!" - le gritó su líder - "No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías, Kayn"

"¿Entonces no estáis interesados en una revancha?"

"¿Revancha? ¿Ahora?"

"Cuando tengamos más tiempo te daremos las palizas que quieras, ahora estamos ocupa..."

"Permiteme... que lo dude..."

Una mujer con capucha apareció detrás suya, con una voz que les sonaba de algo. Era la de Lux, pero algo distorsionada.

"He pensado... vosotros tenéis vuestro equipo... yo tendré el mío..."

"¿Un equipo? Vaya, qué original..."

"Kayn... ¿quién es ella?"

Elise fue la primera en notar quién tenía delante suya. Había vivido mucho en las Islas de las Sombras y pudo notar una inmensa aura maligna.

"¿Ella? Bueno..."

"Tu debes de ser Elise... un placer conocerte..." 

"Esa voz... la reconozco... pero..."

La campeona reveló su rostro, mostrando a una Lux se pelo rojizo y ojos morados. Su traje también era muy distinto, con tonos negros.

"Tu... tu no eres Lux..."

"No... ella ya se ha ido..." - dijo sonriente


	247. Perdedores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

El equipo de Taliyah acababa de descubrir que Lux no solo había sido afectada por los poderes de Nocturne, sino que se había aliado con Kayn.

Esa misma tarde tienen una pelea con el equipo del sombrío campeón, así que han decidido reunirse y tratar el tema...

"Osea... Nocturne le ha lavado el cerebro a Lux y ahora se ha unido a Kayn..."

"No, Linterna, esa no es Luxanna" - aclaró Elise - "Solo ocupa su cuerpo"

"De acuerdo.... ¿y qué es?"

"Dijo que era... la Oscuridad... pero no sé nada más..."

"La Oscuridad... genial, vaya nombrecito se gasta la gente..."

"Tu te haces llamar la Linterna" - puntuó la yordle

"Los problemas de uno en uno... esos dos estarán en el Abismo de los Lamentos con su equipo..."

"Solo tenemos que derrotarles, secuestrar a Luxanna y que le hagan un exorcismo"

"Poppy, no vamos a exorcizarla"

"¿Seguro? Porque tampoco sabemos qué tiene exactamente"

"¡Elise! ¡No vamos a hacer eso!"

"Podría investigar un poco" - comentó la Linterna - "Tengo cierta experiencia en... hechizos y rituales de las Islas de las Sombras..."

"Y se quejaban de tenerlo en el equipo"

"Gracias por la confianza, Rammus... pero la cuestión es quienes peleareis con Kayn"

Eso no lo habían pensado y ciertamente solo podían ir cinco. Debido a que el invocador a cargo era la Linterna decidieron que él eligiese.

"De acuerdo, Taliyah iras con Elise... que más o menos está más al día de lo que ocurre... Bardo, por sus conjuros en área... Rammus por su resistencia y... Poppy"

"¿Poppy? ¿Por qué Poppy?" - se quejó el mecánico

"Tu acabas de pasar un resfriado y Orianna está desentrenada"

"Eso es afirmativo en un 45%"

"¿Y Kog'Maw? Él no está resfriado"

"No... no lo estoy... creo..."

"Kayn seguramente haya llenado su equipo de asesinos, no duraría nada"

"Eso tiene cierto sen... sen... sentido..."

"Vale, equipo" - les habló Taliyah - "Tenemos que enfrentarnos a Lux, no matarla y que se... desposea... o como se diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Que ganas tengo de pegar a ese niñato edgy..." - murmuraba la araña

"Tu y el resto de nosotros"

"Sea lo que sea tened cuidado con esa... Oscuridad"

Las horas pasaron y finalmente llegó el momento de que Poppy, Taliyah, Elise, Rammus y Bardo se reunieran en el Abismo de los Lamentos.

Frente a ellos estaban Kayn, Aatrox, Rek'Sai, Vladimir y la propia Oscuridad.

"Tienen pinta de ser muy fuertes"

"Poppy... no ayudas"

"Tranquilidad, siempre que lo hagamos bien..."

"Veo que tenéis mucha confianza, perdedores" - dijo el Noxiano - "Será divertido ver cómo perdéis la vida uno por uno..."

"Muy buen chiste, pero ya os hemos apalizado en el pasado... perdedor"

"Menos a Rek'Sai, Aatrox y Lux" - murmuró la yordle

"Os hemos hecho frente a la mayoría... algunos..."

"Guau, estoy impresionado" - replicó el asesino - "Aunque te equivocas un poco..."

"¿Ah sí? ¿En qué?"

"Os recuerdo..."

La llamada Oscuridad dio un paso al frente de Kayn, desprendiendo un aura maligna que pudieron notar todos los campeones.

"Que Luxanna no está en este equipo..."

"No... nosotros vamos a salvarte, Lux, sabemos que estás ahí..." - dijo su líder

"La pobrecilla estaba cansada y la puse a dormir... permanentemente..."

"Pues solo hay que despertarla"

"¿Tu y tus tres compañeros?"

"........"

"Espera... ¿qué es lo que ha dicho?"

"¿Cuatro? Pero si somos cin..."

El equipo de Taliyah alzó la mirada al cielo para ver como Bardo se marchaba a gran velocidad, dejandoles allí frente a sus enemigos.

"Y dios abandonó... a sus perdedores..." - sonrió la maga


	248. La furia de un dios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Justo al inicio del enfrentamiento entre el equipo de Kayn y el de Taliyah, el caminante aéreo Bardo abandonó a sus compañeros repentinamente.

Se alzó y marchó hacia las tierras de Freljord lo más rápido que pudo, pues había presentido que algo malo iba a ocurrir allí.

"¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!"

"¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Un necio!"

"......."

"Meep Meep"

Bajo la mirada de Bardo se encontraban Ornn y Volibear, dos dioses antiguos (y hermanos) cuya confrontación pasada generó un gran cataclismo.

"¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Hermano!"

"Mira que guardar rencor por unos humanos..."

"¡Si no hubieras robado nada no estarían muertos!"

"¡No me grites!"

El gran oso cargo electricidad en sus garras y se abalanzó sobre su familiar, golpeándolo con sus Garras del Trueno sin contemplación.

El herrero por su parte usó su Aliento de Fuelle para quitárselo de encima. 

"¡Me estás enfadando! ¡Grgrrrr!"

"Mírate, hermano, eres como un perro rabioso, pero con aires de dios"

"¡Silencio!"

Los golpes entre ambos continuaron, siendo todo presenciado por el caminante aéreo. El suelo temblaba y parecía que estaba afectando al terreno.

La última vez que lucharon fue por ocho días y destruyeron una ciudad.

"¡Siente la ira del Rugido del Trueno!"

"¡Para mi siempre será el imbécil del quejido! ¡Aparta!"

Ornn atacó a la criatura con su Carga Candente, momento en que Volibear aprovechó para usar su Rugido Majestuoso y derribarlo.

"¡Ahora estás a mi merced!"

"No lo creo..."

El dios de la fragua invocó sus Rupturas Volcánicas, desestabilizando el terreno sobre el que estaba el oso al calentarlo.

Bardo mientras tanto estaba sentado y cruzado de piernas, revisando con sus poderes lo acontecido entre los dos hermanos para decidir a quién ayudar.

"¡Desearás no haber nacido! ¡Imbécil presumido!"

"¿Qué sí? Dame con todo lo que tengas, chavalote"

"¡Grgraaaaaaahhhh!"

"¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!"

Las Garras del Trueno del oso chocaron con la Llamada del Dios de la Forja, que pudo resistir su avance y mantenerlo en el sitio.

Bardo aprovechó la situación y usó su Destino Maleable contra él.

"¡¿Qué demonios es ess...."

"¿Mmm? ¿Oro? Yo no trabajo con oro..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Mmmm?"

"......."

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué le has hecho a Volibear?"

El campeón cósmico alzó la mano y abrió lo que parecía ser un portal a la Guardia del Invierno de Sejuani, lugar donde solía encontrarse el oso.

"¿Quieres que lo meta dentro?"

"......." - afirmó con la cabeza

"Bueno... es una forma de que me deje en paz..."

Ornn agarró el cuerpo petrificado de su hermano y lo lanzó al otro lado del portal justo a tiempo de que se cerrara. Abrir los portales le costaba mucha energía al ente cósmico.

"Ese Volibear... con lo tranquilo que estaba en mi cueva..."

"Meep meep"

"¿Y qué son estos bichos? ¿Son metal líquido?"

"Meep meep"

"Ajá... no necesitaba tu ayuda, ¿sabes?"

"......."

"Pero le has encarado al oso... casi no me caes mal... casi"

"......."

Bardo empezó a elevarse nuevamente, sabiendo que su labor en ese lugar había terminado.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?"

"......." - afirmó con la cabeza

"Bueno... si necesitas un arma alguna vez ya sabes donde no buscar"

"Meep meep"

El campeón se despidió con su mano y se marchó con el objetivo de reunirse con su equipo, sin percatarse de que se dejó un Meep.

"¿Y qué hago ahora contigo?"

"Meep meep meep"

"Que te calles"

"Meeeeep"


	249. Vencedores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Bardo acababa de irse frente a su equipo, quienes ahora tenían que hacer frente a su propia amiga, poseída por la oscuridad, y a su peor enemigo.

Elise fue quien mejor se tomó todo este asunto del fugitivo.

"¡¿Dónde demonios va ese maldito vagabundo?!"

"Quizás a evitar una crisis..."

"Seguro que vuelve de un momento a otro..." - intentó tranquilizarla su líder

"Chicos..." - habló la Oscuridad a su equipo - "Matadlos..."

Vladimir fue el primero en lanzarse a por el armadurillo, usando sus garras para golpearlo y alejarlo del resto. 

"¡Vampiro!" - le gritó Aatrox - "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!"

"Cobrarme... una venganza..."

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo acabaré con él!"

El resto de los Emisarios retrocedieron cuando Aatrox se abalanzó contra Rammus de forma violenta. Habían logrado separarse de Rek'Sai.

"Elise, ve a ayudar a Rammus"

"Si no hay remedio..."

"Poppy, tu y yo a por... esa cosa..."

"¡Grgrraaaahh!"

Rek'Sai gruñó antes de empezar a excavar y avanzar hacia ellos a gran velocidad. 

La joven maga puso una mano en la tierra para sentir cómo se iba aproximando y en el momento justo usó su Empujón Sísmico.

"¡Golpeale con el martillo!"

"¡Ahora mismo!"

Poppy usó su Impacto del Martillo contra la criatura, que tras recibir el daño pudo contraatacar y golpearla con su cola.

"Su piel es bastante dura, tanto como mi cara"

"Vale... cambiemos de estrategia..."

"¿Implica que me golpeé?"

"Más o menos..."

Rek'Sai usó las vibraciones que generaba para detectar a la yordle de nuevo e ir contra ella.

El monstruo del Vacío salió y agarró a la yordle, momento en que Taliyah volvió a usar su Empujón Sísmico para levantarles. 

"Veredicto... de la Guardiana..."

"¿Grgrrrr?"

Una vez en el aire Poppy usó su técnica definitiva contra su enemigo, golpeándole con un enorme martillo de energía contra el propio suelo.

Rek'Sai acabó atravesando el propio puente, cayendo al lago congelado que había debajo.

"No creí... que funcionara..."

"Yo sí, será mejor que me aparte del aguje..."

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la espada de Aatrox, que logró derribarla.

Paralelamente el vampiro seguía peleando con Rammus y Elise. Uno era bastante resistente y la otra muy ágil, así que no hubo golpes críticos.

"Sois un incordio"

"Y tu eres... salsa de tomate"

"Rammus, déjame a mi lo de ofender"

"De acuerdo, pero... salsa de tomate... tengo una idea..."

"Dime que no vas a cocinarlo"

El campeón adoptó su forma Bola de Poder y cargó contra Vladimir. Este sonrió pensando que fácilmente podría evadirlo con su Estanque Sangriento.

Pero cuando se convirtió en líquido Rammus volvió a su forma normal y usó sus Seísmos para crear grietas en el suelo y el puente ya dañado por Taliyah.

"¡Vas a derribar el maldito puente!"

"El puente precisamente no..."

Vladimir acabó filtrándose por las grietas y cayendo al agua antes de que pudiera recobrar su forma humana.

"Eso ha sido... algo inteligente..."

"Veigar le hizo una jugarreta parecida una vez"

Aatrox seguía peleando con Poppy hasta que vio a su enemigo todavía vivo. Completamente furioso dio un enorme salto y aterrizó frente a él.

"¡Se acabó el juego!"

"Eh, tío, tranquili..."

"¡Hoy será el día de tu muerte!"

"Segu... ¿qué es es..."

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase ambos fueron alcanzados por un enorme rayo de luz negra. Uno tan poderoso que incluso derribó al resto.

Rammus estaba semi-consciente por su resistencia mágica, pero Aatrox fue derrotado.

"¿Qué... qué ha sido..."

"Pues no resultaron tan fuertes" - dijo la Oscuridad - "Supongo que nos toca..."

"Las... damas primero..." 

Llegados a este punto el propio Kayn se sentía inseguro al lado de ella.


	250. Un toque dorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Tras una pelea contra el equipo de Kayn, habían sido atacados por la llamada Oscuridad, que dejó a todos en el suelo a parte de derrotar a Aatrox.

"Llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento..."

"Cof... ¿qué momento?"

"Veros a todos... agonizando..."

"Pero... ¿qué te hemos hecho?" - preguntó Taliyah confundida

"¿Qué habéis hecho? Existir..."

El propio Kayn estaba algo nervioso por todo lo ocurrido. Con un solo ataque había dejado por los suelos al darkin legendario de la guerra.

"Rhaast... esto no pinta..."

_Silencio, me está divirtiendo..._

El equipo intentó levantarse, pero fueron derribados por una ola de luz oscura.

"Sois persistentes, debo reconocerlo..."

"¿Quién eres?" - insistió Elise derrumbada - "¿Por qué haces... esto?"

"Ya os lo dije... soy la Oscuridad..."

"......."

"Yo existía en el inicio de los tiempos, cuando el universo no se había creado y la luz aún estaba por nacer... junto al frío habitaba yo..."

"¿Por qué... Lux?"

"El azar y el destino se cruzaron con ella... y con el llamado Nocturne..."

En la mente de la mujer se fueron sucediendo los eventos desde que ambos campeones se encontraron por primera vez.

_Él es un ser surgido de la oscuridad y el miedo... pero puede hacer algo que yo no... materializarse... ser mis ojos..._

_Todos los seres tenéis oscuridad dentro... pero la llamada Luxanna Crownguard no... tenía sentimientos negativos... pero oscuridad no..._

_Había impotencia por no poder ayudar al fantasma... remordimientos por lo ocurrido con Sylas... tristeza por distanciarse de su hermano... inseguridad por el presunto odio que su amiga le mostraba... pero no oscuridad..._

_En su ingenuidad intentó ayudar a Nocturne... no quería que volviese a ser encerrado solo mil años y decidió instruirle, ayudarle a ser mejor... fue su perdición..._

_El espectro canalizó todo su poder en un ataque que creyó fallar... pero funcionó... hizo de Luxanna un puente entre este mundo... y yo..._

Los recuerdos se acabaron conforme se acercaba a Taliyah.

"No podéis vencer a la Oscuridad..."

"No se ha ido..."

"¿Mmmm?"

Elise había logrado levantarse y avanzar hacia ella, casi cayendo a cada paso.

"La odiabas... pero eres quien más esperanza tiene..."

"Es especial, ¿sabes?" - comentó algo fría - "No sé cómo lo hace... pero como tu dices no tenía oscuridad... y eso me reventaba..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Me gustase o no dio la cara por mi... muchas veces... ahora me toca a mi..."

"Sin ella... Fiora no sería quien es hoy..." - dijo Rammus alzándose

"Ella me ayudó... con mi magia..."

"Me abrió los brazos cuando me uní al equipo... literal y figuradamente..."

"Oh... chicos... cuanto... os odio..."

La Oscuridad avanzó hacia Elise, quien podía notar una presión inmensa.

"Me lo pasé muy bien manipulándola, ¿sabes?"

"¿Cómo...?"

"Quería quebrarla... cada vez que dormía le susurraba sus pecados... hice que viese cosas que no existían... recriminándole quién era..."

"......."

"Incluso le hice creer que el fantasmita podía cambiar... así cuando entendiese la verdad... sería desgarrador..."

"......."

"Cuando la vi llorar... después de que Nocturne le gritase..." - sonrió con felicidad - "Fue el mejor momento de mi existencia..."

"Entonces... respondeme..."

"¿Responderte?"

"Si Luxanna ya no existe... ¿por qué estás llorando?"

La Oscuridad se sorprendió de que efectivamente corrían lágrimas por su rostro, pero no negras sino normales.

Esta distracción fue perfecta, pues un Bardo recién llegado pudo aprovechar y derribarla.

"¡Bardo! ¡Has vuelto!"

"Meep Meep"

"¡Los Meeps también!"

"Bar... ¿Bardo?"

El caminante aéreo avanzó lentamente hacia una Oscuridad, que no podía creer que hubiese regresado. Jamás pensó que volvería a por ellos.

"¡Aléjate!"

"Espera... ¿le tienes miedo?"

Efectivamente la Oscuridad existió antes del universo... pero después de ella... existieron Bardo y Aurelion Sol... y trajeron luz...

"¡Esta vez voy a destruir...."

"......."

Bardo estiró uno de sus dedos y tocó su frente. Una cantidad inmensa de oscuridad empezó a salir de su cuerpo, cambiando sus ropas por las tradicionales.

Poco a poco Luxanna fue volviendo a su aspecto normal, salvo por las muchas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos tras verle a él y a sus amigos.

"¿Por... snif... ¿por qué volviste? snif..."

"......."

"Yo no... soy importante..."

"......."

Ante esto incluso Kayn entendió que esta vez le había tocado perder. En ese momento ocurrió algo que dejó a todos muy sorprendidos.

"Volví... porque sois mis amigos..." - le explicó Bardo

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Y Lux se desmayó en ese preciso momento.


	251. Fachada de luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Lux había sido llevada por su equipo a su dormitorio nada más terminar el encuentro. Durmió por varias horas sin signos de encontrarse mal.

Podía escuchar unas voces y precisamente fue eso lo que la despertó poco a poco.

"Por última vez, Rumble, Viktor no tiene cámaras en los cuartos..."

"No me fío, ¿has revisado su ordenador?"

"Te estoy diciendo..."

"¿Chicos? ¿Dónde... ¿dónde estoy?"

"¡Lux! ¡Has despertado!"

"No le grites, aún estará cansada..."

"¿Qué ocurrió? Yo... recuerdo que Bardo apareció y la derrotó... y..."

"Te desmayaste" - le explicó la Taliyah - "Y te trajimos aquí..."

La joven rubia intentó reincorporarse, pero parecía ser un gran esfuerzo para ella.

"Irelia estuvo aquí y dijo que tardarías un par de días en moverte correctamente"

"¿Irelia ha estado aquí?"

"Sí, vino acompañada de Fiora"

"Eso... es agradable de oír" - dijo con su característica sonrisa

La pareja siguió haciendole compañía por un ratito y luego se marcharon. Un par de minutos después apareció Elise.

"Pensé que esos dos no se irían nunca..."

"Elise, me alegra mucho verte aquí" - le dijo muy contenta

"Manten tus ánimos bajos antes de que te rompas algún hueso"

"Elise... muchas gracias..."

"¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?"

"Por lo que dijiste frente a la Oscuridad..."

_Me gustase o no dio la cara por mi... muchas veces... ahora me toca a mi..._

"Chsst... no fue nada demasiado relevante..."

"Sí lo fue... verte a ti a todos los demás levantaros... me hizo despertar por un momento..."

La alegre sonrisa de la maga se fue apagando poco a poco.

"Pero ella tenía razón, yo... lo hice todo mal..."

"......."

"Por mi culpa Demacia está en una revolución... Garen casi no me habla... pensé que tu y Fiora me odiabais... y Nocturne..."

"Todos cometemos errores..."

"Creí que le estaba ayudando... pero solo le hice sufrir... pensé... snif..."

La chica empezó a temblar, con los ojos llorosos y casi sin poder hablar.

"Pensé que... había progreso... que podía cambiar... no moriría más gente... tampoco sería encerrado... snif... no estaría solo..."

"A veces hay personas a las que no puedes cambiar"

"Yo... no creo eso..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Yo... no creo que exista alguien malvado de corazón... son los sucesos... las decisiones... las que te hacen así..."

En ese momento Elise cayó en la cuenta de por qué la Oscuridad dijo que no había maldad en ella. Porque ella no creía que hubiese maldad en las personas.

"Lux... ¿sabes qué me irritaba de ti?"

"¿Mi sonrisa?"

"A parte... siempre me has tratado bien... y yo no soy un ser de luz"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"He matado a personas por menos que un insulto, hice sacrificios sin importarme que fueran hombres o niños... te llegué a desear la muerte..."

"Eso no puede cambiarse... pero tampoco puedo ignorar lo demás..."

"¿Lo demás?"

"Viktor mató gente, pero es un gran tutor para Taliyah... Veigar hizo cosas malvadas, pero también ayudó a muchos... Thresh es un asesino, pero hace feliz a Evelynn..."

"Y yo..."

"Haces feliz a Kog'Maw... has sido un ejemplo para Taliyah... pones firme al equipo cuando debes... y no nos abandonaste..."

La noxiana se quedó en silencio, sin entender todavía su forma de ser. ¿Cómo podía ver la luz en donde ella solo veía oscuridad?

"Será... será mejor que me vaya..."

"Elise... con sinceridad... ¿somos amigas?"

"Sí... lo somos..."

Y tras secarse un poco las lágrimas, Lux nuevamente sonrió.


	252. Guardián

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 9 de la "Saga de la Oscuridad"

Tras los sucesos relacionados con la Oscuridad, el ser conocido como Aurelion Sol se encuentra en su guarida, revisionando lo ocurrido en el Abismo de los Lamentos.

Acompañándolo, en silencio, estaban Soraka (Hija de las Estrellas) y Pantheon (Artesano de la Guerra y Lanza Inquebrantable).

"Disculpad que rompa el silencio..."

"Grgrrr...."

"Pero mi prometida me está esperando para cenar y..."

"¿No estás prestando atención a lo que te muestro?" 

"Por supuesto... pero fuera de contexto... no sé qué estoy viendo"

"Aurelion" - intervino la cabrita - "Creo que deberías hablar en lugar de hacer largos silencios... aunque sea Pantheon..."

"Rakkor, escucha atentamente, porque solo te lo diré una vez..."

"De acuerdo..."

"Estás aquí porque Soraka te considera lo suficientemente digno... como para actuar neutral... y sacarnos de duda..."

"¿Me habéis traído solo porque estáis peleados?"

"Yo no diría peleados exactamente, Pantheon... Aurelion, explícale" 

El ente cósmico quería despedazar a ese maldito humano que hospedaba el poder del Aspecto al que tanto odiaba... pero se contenía a petición de Soraka...

"Llevo un tiempo vigilando al ente conocido como Bardo..."

"Así que ese el tema de desacuerdo..."

"¡No me interrumpas!" - le amenazó el poderoso ser - "Su existencia es casi tan antigua como la mía... y al ser así tiene un poder muy amplio..."

"........"

"Su labor aparentemente es mantener el equilibrio cósmico, más su exceso de poder podrían volverle una amenaza..."

"Aurelion, se más directo, por favor"

"En las últimas horas ha demostrado que usa su poder de una forma más responsable de la que creía... deteniendo a los semidioses y la oscuridad..."

"......."

"Pero noté otra cosa más..."

El dragón mostró al Rakkor la escena en que ayudaba a Lux e incluso le hablaba, cosa que tampoco le sorprendió demasiado. No conocía tanto a Bardo.

"Parece tener cierta moral... y eso me es más preocupante..."

"......."

"Piensa que cualquier día podría hacer más daño que bien si quisiera"

"Eso son tonterías"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Queréis mi opinión para llegar a un veredicto final... os la daré..."

Soraka cruzó los dedos deseando haber tenido razón al traerlo... y que no enfadara a Aurelion Sol en el proceso...

"Tu, que te llamas a ti mismo el Forjador de las Estrellas... que dices haber nacido a la vez que el caminante aéreo... ¿no es igual de inmensurable tu poder?"

"Pues... puede ser..."

"No te conozco,pero el aspecto de Pantheon sí lo hizo en su momento..."

Un breve recuerdo de todos los portadores del aspecto pasaron por la mente del dragón.

"'Dijiste que te encerré... que te convertí en un cautivo..."

"Pantheon...."

"Yo no soy ese ser" - dijo en seco - "Soy Pantheon y también Atreus... no cometería la imprudencia que los sabios de Targon cometieron..."

"........"

"Pero tu... aquel que sufrió todo eso... ¿no estás tratando igual a Bardo?"

"........"

"¿No estás queriendo controlar a un ser solo por su poder? Ha demostrado ser digno de él en más de una ocasión..."

"........"

"Incluso has intentado matarlo, eso te hace peor que aquel Pantheon que conociste"

La hija de las estrellas cada vez sentía más temor por la posible reacción de Aurelion Sol.

"Bardo no necesita guardián, él es su propio guardián..."

"........"

"¿Y bien? Poderoso Aurelion... Soraka... ¿os ha servido?"

"Vete... ahora mismo..."

El rakkor se dio la vuelta y marchó hacia la salida en silencio tal y como le dijeron. 

"Aurelion..."

"Ahora no... no digas nada..."

Realmente el dragón estaba furioso, pero no por la forma en la que le hablaron, sino porque Pantheon tenía razón.


	253. Dormidito

Tras todo lo ocurrido de seguido entre Rammus (y su perdida de memoria) y Lux (ser poseída por un ente cósmico) tocaba que el equipo se relajara un poco.

Aunque algunos se han tomado lo de relajarse demasiado al pie de la letra...

"Buenos días, Tali..."

"Shhh..."

"Oh, vaya, perdona..." - habló más flojito

Sentado en las rodillas de la tejedora de piedras se encontraba un Rumble dormido, siendo también abrazado por ella.

"¿Le pasa algo?" - preguntó Lux

"Ha estado toda la noche trabajando en su teletransportador..."

"Oh, ya veo..."

"......."

"......."

"......."

"Qué adorables os veis los dos..."

"No digas eso" - le dijo muy avergonzada e intentando no gritar 

"Tranquila, tranquila... pero... ¿le pusiste así antes o después de dormirse?"

"......."

"......."

"Des... después..."

"Oh... que monos...." - dijo muy contenta

"Sigue así y le estamparé contra la mesa..." - dijo algo frustrada 

"No hagas eso, pobrecito"

"Si viene Elise haría lo mismo... no... no podría soportar esa humillación..."

Lux dentro de lo que cabe podía controlarse en ese aspecto, ella podía preguntarle sobre su relación por saber si estaban bien, lo cual era un toque distinto a Elise...

"¿Y tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Hoy he podido levantarme de la cama... echaba de menos caminar..."

"Nos diste un buen susto"

"Sí... yo... lo siento..." - dijo algo apenada - "Os he causado bastantes problemas..."

"Bueno, no más de los que nos ha traído Kayn o Rammus"

"Supongo... pero... la he liado bien"

La joven de luz se notaba bastante arrepentida de lo ocurrido. Pero procuraba regresar a su típica sonrisa para no disgustar a su amiga.

"Dime, ¿cómo vas con la magia?"

"Pues..."

"Parece que Rumble está dormido"

Poco a poco Taliyah comprobó que la voz correspondía a Orianna, que acababa de llegar en compañía de la Bola.

"O... Orianna..."

"Analizando... concuerda con una escena de una de tus novelas"

"........" - apretó más fuerte al yordle

"Analizando... deberé sentarme junto a Luxanna"

"Tranquila, hay sitio"

"......."

"El color de piel de Taliyah parece haberse enrojecido en un 10% más"

La tejedora de piedras cogió con cuidado a su novio y lo dejó al lado suya, con la cabeza de este apoyada en su hombro.

Pensó que así no sería tan embarazoso.

"Eres demasiado vergonzosa, Taliyah"

"¿Tu nunca has sido adolescente o qué?"

"En el registro de memoria no se indica nada al respecto, pero haciendo un cálculo desde mi presunto nacimiento y conversión... lo soy"

"Yo reconozco que me sonrojo cuando empiezan a aludarme, en ese aspecto sí me da bastante vergüenza" - le dijo la demaciana

"Entonces no puedes recriminarme nada"

"Si Taliyah está siguiendo los pasos indicados en sus novelas de amor juvenil..."

"Orianna, detente inmediata..."

"Sus próximos pasos podrían ser tentarle con sus escasos encantos físicos"

"¡Orianna! ¡Para de... espera... ¿cómo que escasos?"

"Uaahhh..." - se desperezó el mecánico - "¿Qué es todo este ruido?"

Se percató de la presencia de dos compañeras suyas, lo cual no vio raro porque siempre se reunían allí. Tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

"Hola Lux y... Orianna... uaaahhh... ¿de qué hablabais?"

"Sobre la posibilidad de que Taliyah empiece a..."

"¡He dicho que te detengas!"

La tejedora de piedras le lanzó una de sus piedras a Orianna, pero por su cuerpo de acero rebotó y golpeó fuertemente al yordle.

"¡Oye! ¡Que yo no he hecho nada!"

"¡Te lo merecías por despertarte!"


	254. Guerrilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Elise y Kog'Mawe"

Habían pasado unos días desde que todo el asunto de la Oscuridad se había calmado y el ritmo de entrenamiento de nuestro protagonistas volvió a la normalidad.

Ahora mismo Kog'Maw se encontraba en la línea inferior junto con Bardo. Ambos se habían enfrentado a Tristana y Lulu, con la última volviendo a base.

"Meep Meep"

"No... no os entiendo..."

"Meeep"

"Deja de hablar con esos bichos"

Bardo tampoco estaba presente en la línea, dejando solo a la yordle y el ser del Vacío.

"Se sienten... más... más..."

"Adelante, tu puedes"

"Más... seguros si les hablas..."

"¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?" - preguntó extrañada

"Lo supongo por sus... sus... gestos y..."

Kog'Maw no aguantó más y vomitó lo que parecía ser los restos de una lanza. 

A la guerrillera no le agradaba demasiado que hiciera eso. Únicamente se mantenía en la distancia porque no tenía demasiada munición.

"Uff... me pasa si hablo muy de seguido..."

"Bueno, prefiero eso a un arma"

"¿Arma? Bueno... soy la... metralleta del Vacío..."

"¿Sí? Muéstrame" - le dijo desafiante

Tristana avanzó, esquivando la primera Baba Caustica que lanzó. Kog'Maw luego probó con su Andanada Bioarcana, la cual le dio de lleno.

Viéndola en el suelo algo débil, decidió usar su Artillería Viviente... pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo ella se levantó y le apuntó con el cañón.

"Dime, ¿cómo llamas a eso de apuntar hacia el cielo?"

"Arti... arti..."

"Tiro Destructor"

Y Kog'Maw fue lanzado contra su propia torre, estallando tras perder la conciencia.

"¡Tristana!" 

"Oh, hola Lulu"

"¡Eso ha sido muy cruel!"

"Pero si es..."

"No deberías meterte con el pobrecito Kog'Maw"

"Tampoco es para tanto, solo me he divertido un poco"

El ser del Vacío despertó en la fuente de su equipo, junto a Rumble, que estaba comprando.

"¿Problemas en la línea?"

"¿Quieres probar a... a... cambiar?"

"Depende, ¿contra quien vas?"

"Lulu y Tristana..."

"Paso" - dijo en seco - "Pero te deseo suerte"

"Gra... gracias..."

El pequeño campeón regresó a su línea con Bardo, encontrando a Lulu sola. Tristana había aprovechado para recargar munición.

"Ya estoy... Bardo...."

"......."

"Hola, Kog'Maw" - le saludó la chica - "Disculpa a Tristana por su actitud de antes"

"Eso... bueno..."

"Cuando se cree mejor que alguien puede resultar algo... molesta"

"¿Mejor que yo? Pero... yo..."

"Tu posees habilidades muy peligrosas" 

La yordle artillera recién llegó a la línea para escuchar parte de la conversación.

"Pero no eres una persona fuerte"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te distraes mucho, socializas mucho con tu enemigo, usas tus habilidades en un orden impreciso... tus habilidades son peligrosas, pero tu no"

"Yo... yo..."

"Tristana, no le digas esas cosas"

"Pero es cierto, pierde más veces que gana por eso mismo"

Echando un poco hacia atrás Kog'Maw recordaba sus múltiples derrotas, siendo él en la mayoría de los casos el primero del equipo en caer.

Elise podía darle algo de pelea a Kayn, pero él era dejado fuera de juego muy fácilmente.

"No te lo... tomes a mal..."

"¿Y cómo quieres que se lo tome el pobre?"

"¿Pero tu de parte de quién estás?"

"De Kog'Maw, obviamente has herido sus sentimientos"

"......."

"Uf... mira, Kog'Maw, siento haber..."

"......."

El ser del Vacío optó por quedarse bajo torre a la defensiva y algo lejos de ellas.

Taliyah había avanzado mucho con sus poderes, Rumble mejoraba constantemente su máquina, Elise se ejercitaba mucho... pero él era el único que no progresaba.


	255. Misma terapia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Elise y Kog'Maw"

Tras una partida en la Grieta del Invocador, Kog'Maw acudió nuevamente a su sesión de terapia de grupo, dirigida por el campeón Ezreal.

Entre los campeones que frecuentaban dicho grupo estaban Malphite, Kennen, Renekton y la Linterna. Este último es quien tenía el turno de palabra.

"Y desde entonces me llama por mi nombre..."

"¿Tu no eras la linterna?"

"Renekton... es un apodo... no es mi verdadero nombre"

"Yo... yo... creía que lo era..." - dijo Kog'Maw

"Así que... has llamado la atención de una dama metálica androide..." - recapituló el explorador - "¿Quieres un consejo?"

"¿De parte de quién? ¿De Ezreal de la terapia o Ezreal fuera de terapia?"

"Fuera de tera..."

"Ahorratelo entonces, capitán ego"

Asombrosamente el campeón rubio no se lo tomó a mal, de hecho su personalidad se calmaba bastante cuando impartía terapia.

"Lo importante es que tus ataques de ira han disminuido, ¿no?"

"Sí, bastante... salvo... cuando veo al carcelero"

"¿Te entran ganas de matarlo?"

"Claro que no... él ya está muerto, quiero destruirlo"

"Quizás... el siguiente paso sea deshacerte de esa hoz con cadena, ¿no crees?"

"Si Renekton puede quedarse esa cuchilla yo puedo quedarme la hoz"

"Lo veo muy justo..." - dijo el cocodrilo

"Bien... Kog'Maw, dinos, ¿qué tal te va? Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos"

"En parte bi... bi... bien..."

Kog'Maw había dejado de ir tan seguido a las reuniones debido a los muchos problemas que su grupo atravesaba cada cierto tiempo.

"Dinos, ¿algún problema reciente?"

"Pues... quitando los nervios... yo... no sé si estoy a la... la..."

"Tranquilo, ve a tu ritmo... por favor"

"No sé si estoy... a la altura de mi equipo..."

"¿Por qué lo dices? Tus habilidades son bastante competentes"

"Pero... yo... yo no... soy frágil... nada rápido... mis manos son pequeñas..."

"Y se distrae con suma facilidad" - remarcó su invocador

"¿Lo ve? Y hay... más..."

"Kog'Maw, eres un campeón de este instituto, y eso es porque eres especial y tienes cualidades fantásticas... y asquerosas..."

"¿Y de qué me sirven si... si... no las..."

El ser del Vacío escupió algo parecido al busto de un perro...

"Solo tienes que pulirlas con algo de entrenamiento"

"Pero si soy un... un..."

"Eres despistado, pero mejor a ser un presumido"

"¿Cómo tu?" - preguntó la Linterna

"Exacto... y debes aprender a estar conforme con tu cuerpo"

"Estoy... bien... pero no quiero ser un... un... lastre..."

"La androide está hecha de metal, supongo que pesará más como lastre que tu" - aclaró Renekton algo confuso

"Te sorprendería lo ligera que puede llegar a..."

"Linterna" - le interrumpió Ezreal - "Como invocador suyo... ¿nada que decirle?"

"Oh... pues... es posible que tengas algunas cualidades negativas..."

"Eso ya lo sabía... yo..."

"Pero teniendo en cuenta el resto del grupo... todos tienen alguna y que tu necesites un poco de más entrenamiento que ellos es una minucia en comparación..."

"¿Cuales son los de Luxanna?" - preguntó el rubio 

"Dejemos eso para otro momento..." - respondió antes de dirigirse al campeón del Vacío - "Y quítate eso de que no sirves de la cabeza"

"Va... vale..."

"Tu eres un campeón, una leyenda, destacas por encima de la media"

"En absoluto" - intervino Malphite - "Es bastante pequeño"

Todos, incluidos Renekton y Kog'Maw se giraron hacia el monolito viviente, que parecía no haber pillado la expresión del todo. 

"Vale... finalizamos por hoy..."


	256. Posibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Elise y Kog'Maw"

Mientras Kog'Maw se encontraba empezando la sesión de terapía de grupo, Elise estaba en una de las zonas comunes del Instituto de Guerra. Extrañamente contenta.

Junto a ella se encontraban Taliyah (líder del grupo al que pertenecía) y Cassiopeia (su muy peligrosa y supuesta mejor amiga). La tensión era evidente.

"Sssi llego a sssaber que essstaría la mocosssa no vengo"

"Tan agradable como siempre"

"Yo... yo solo venía buscando a Elise para ir a la grieta..."

"Lo siento, Taliyah, pero en un rato tengo una cita con Kog'Maw, vas a tener que hacer uso de Rammus" - dijo con una leve sonrisa

"Sssigo sssin entender qué hacéisss con vuessstrasss vidasss"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tu estásss con una rata azulada" - le dijo a la Shurimena - "Y tu con un gusssano del Vacío"

Una pata de araña se desplegó del cuerpo de Elise lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndose a pocos centímetros del cuello de su presunta aliada.

"Retira eso de gusano..."

"Sssemejante a un gusssano..."

"Cassiopeia..."

"Essstá bien... lo retiro..." - dijo algo molesta

"Retira también lo de Rumble, él no es una rata"

"Essstán hablando las mayoresss, niña"

Era obvio que la serpiente no tenía en demasiada estima a la niña con poderes que le pidió consejos para salir con un roedor estúpido.

"¿Sabéis? En cierto sentido la serpiente tiene razón"

"No... esssa voz no..."

"No me digas que..."

La frase de la joven Tejedora de Piedras se cortó cuando Evelynn apareció sonriente detrás del sillón donde estaba sentada Elise.

A la Reina Araña tampoco le hizo mucha gracia su llegada.

"Asssí que hablando de chicosss... mi tema favorito..."

"Yo tengo que irme a buscar a Rammus..." - dijo Taliyah con cierta prisa

"Oh, ¿ya te vas? ¿no quieres charlar un poco?"

"Contigo no, gracias"

"Quizásss la niña no sssea tan necia"

A Taliyah le molestaba mucho por las burlas de la Hacedora de Viudas, así que lo más sensato era irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

"Evelynn, ¿qué quieres?"

"Estaba paseando y de repente vi a mis dos amigas del alma"

"Essso de amigasss..."

"Del alma... y decidí pasarme a saludaros"

"Claro, a saludar... ¿y a qué te referías con que Cassiopeia tiene razón?"

"Afrontemos los hechos, mi querida Elise" - dijo antes de sentarse en el reposabrazos de su asiento - "Lo tuyo con tu Koggy no tiene mucho futuro"

"Yo no me refería exactamente a essso..."

"¡¿Cómo que no hay futuro?! ¡Tu estás casada con un esqueleto!"

"Son casos distintos... yo soy única..." - dijo sonriendo picaramente - "En cambio Kog'Maw... ¿acaso tu y él podríais... ya sabes..."

"Evelynn... eso no te incumbe..."

"Solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que en vuestra noche de bodas acabes deshaciéndote en ácidos gástricos"

"¿Cómo que... espera... ¿has dicho boda?"

"Tenéis muy difícil eso de tener progenitores... incluso la pequitas tiene más chance"

"Evelynn... cállate ahora misssmo"

La diablesa alzó la ceja al darse cuenta de que se lo pidió Cassiopeia. También se percató de que tal vez estaba siendo un poco insensible...

Ella creía en lo que decía, pero... tal vez hablara sin saber...

"Es cierto, me estoy pasando un poco"

"Chsst..."

"No soy quien para opinar o meterme en tu vida amorosa"

"Gracias por percatarte de lo obvio"

"Dicho esto, mucha suerte en tu cita" - dijo antes de irse

"......."

La diablesa se marchó pensando en su amiga y esperando que no le dudara mucho el enojo.

"Esa hacedora de viudas... siempre igual..."


	257. Una reina del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Elise y Kog'Maw"

_Recuerdo cuando conocí a Kog'Maw... era tan inocente y adorable... no pude evitar encariñarme con él y... creo que fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que eso pasaba..._

_Con el tiempo... empecé a fragmentar mi tiempo entre servir a mi diosa... la alianza con el Rey Arruinado... y el Instituto de Guerra, donde coincidí con él..._

"Elise... ¿te pasa algo?"

"¿Mmm? No, solo pensaba en mis cosas"

"Pensé que... podría haberte pasado algo..."

"No, simplemente Evelynn, me puso algo de mal humor"

"No te enfades con... con ella..."

"Sí, ya sé cómo es, pero a veces me gustaría decapitarla"

"Eso estaría mal..."

"Conozco a muchos que no pensarían igual"

_Podría decir que mis modales también se han visto atenuados por su presencia... antes no dudaba en arrebatar la vida de quien respirara demasiado cerca..._

_Pero quizás es por estar con él que me he vuelto algo más permisiva... sin él probablemente la señorita Crownguard sería comida para mis crías..._

"Dime, ¿cómo fue la sesión de hoy? Creí que ya no las necesitabas"

"De vez en cuando voy, pero... hoy me hacía... hacía...."

"¿Falta?"

"......." - asintió con la cabeza

"¿Por qué? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Nada serio..."

"Venga, cuéntamelo"

_Me entristece verle así... y eso es algo que jamás creí que pasaría... yo soy la cruel Reina Araña, la más despiadada Noxiana que pisó las Islas de las Sombras..._

_Pero tanto Kog'Maw como esa chica... pueden ver más allá... y eso me ocurre con él..._

"Me encontré con Tristana y... y... fui un fracaso..."

"¿Cómo que un fracaso?"

"Me distraje y no estaba aten... atento..."

"Te ganó aún teniendo ventaja, eh..."

"No se me da... muy bien pelear... y me lo hacen notar mucho..."

"Pero..."

_Kog'Maw bajo esa fachada tan tierna hay otra cosa que me llama la atención de él..._

_Es de los más letales del equipo... no solo podría devorar a cualquier oponente, sino que su ácido es un daño mortal... podría ser una máquina de matar..._

_Incluso ahora es un adolescente, es pequeño y... en el futuro... su potencial es abrumador, pero él... pelea... aunque deteste hacerlo..._

"Pero eso no te hace débil..."

"Eso dice la Linterna..."

_Sé que se unió al Instituto bajo el respaldo de Malzahar y que empezó a ir conmigo porque me vio como su amiga... pero él lucha aunque no le gusta..._

_Y lo hace por su equipo... por mi... por no defraudarnos... amo eso de él..._

"Solo te falta algo más de coordinación, no fuerza"

"Me alegro que... penséis eso..."

"Y yo que no te vengas abajo"

"No puedo venir... venirme... abajo..."

"¿Y eso? ¿Tienes acaso otro poder oculto?"

"Si me vengo abajo... sufriríais..."

"¿Sufrir?"

"Arañas del espacio... ascendidos... asesinos... la oscuri... oscuridad... tengo que estar para defenderos y ayudaros"

_Evelynn mencionó que yo no tenía futuro con él... no solo por la diferencia de edad o la forma en que se basa nuestra relación de cariño y afecto..._

_Tampoco por cómo parezca de cara al público... se refería que no puedo intimar con él correctamente por su biología... y mucho menos podría tener un hijo suyo..._

_Pero... yo sí veo un futuro con él... a pesar de los sacrificios..._

"Tienes razón" - dijo con una sonrisa y manteniendo su elegancia - "Sin nosotros dos este equipo estaría perdido"

"Tam... tampoco tanto..." 

"No lo dudes ni por un momento"

_Sé que me ama y yo también a él... con eso me basta..._


	258. La espada y la máquina

Mientras Kog'Maw y Elise tenían sus momentos de pareja, el resto del equipo de nuestros protagonistas se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador.

En la línea superior es donde se encontraba Rumble y su Máquina de Combate, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Garen, el poder de Demacia.

"Oye, cuando haces eso de... girar... ¿no te mareas?"

"¿Crees que lo haría si me mareara?"

"Ese... es un buen punto"

"¿Tienes la manía de hablar con tus adversarios?"

Habían llegado a la línea hace poco y aún estaban entretenidos con los súbditos.

"A veces, cuando no me toca contra Darkins que quieren matarme..."

"Mi objetivo es derrotarte..."

"No es lo mismo... déjalo..."

El Demaciano notó curiosa la actitud del yordle, no solo por usar una máquina tan... extraña... sino por su forma de actuar.

Fue entonces cuando notó el resto de su equipo, formado por Rammus, Taliyah, Orianna y... su hermana Luxanna...

"Hey, Demaciano"

"¿Mmm?"

"Estate más atento"

Una ráfaga de llamas fue directamente contra el guerrero, que usó su Juicio y Coraje para resistir. Tenía la intención de contraatacar con un Golpe Decisivo, pero no le alcanzó.

"Cerca, muy cerca..."

"Ese truco no va a funcionar"

"No te estaba hablando a ti, listillo"

Rammus emergió de un arbusto en forma de Bola de Poder, dispuesto a golpearlo.

Pero Garen volvió a hacer uso de su Coraje para girar, esquivarlo y golpearlo. El daño no fue grave para el armadurillo, pero lo mandó contra su propia torre.

"Yo tampoco te hablaba a ti"

"A él le ha quedado mejor la frase" - reconoció el campeón rodante

"Gracias por hacérmelo saber, Rammus..."

"Yo solo digo..."

"Bueno, al menos algo de daño le hemos hecho..."

"Realmente no lo parece, es como si estuviese intacto"

"Rammus... no estás ayudando..."

Garen observaba la conversación del equipo contrario con cierta incredulidad. Definitivamente no eran el tipo de guerreros con los que solía batirse.

Aunque a Rammus ya le había conocido y Rumble... no tenía muy buena fama...

"Bueno, había de intentarlo, ¿no?"

"Oye, ¿te tomas esto como un juego?" - le preguntó el Demaciano

"No, claro que no... pero tampoco hay que ponerse tan serio..."

"¿Sabes? Antes no te veía por aquí y de repente eres de los más mencionados por el Instituto"

"¿En serio? ¿Soy popular?"

"En su mayoría cosas malas"

"Ya estamos de nuevo... aunque es normal, ahora tengo un equipo y eso..."

"Un equipo..."

Osea, que su alianza con el resto de campeones no era situacional, sino que realmente su hermana era parte de ese equipo.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir uno de los arpones de Rumble. Este le impactó en el brazo, cosa que no le agradó mucho.

"¿Qué? Tenía que intentarlo"

"No te culpo... pero ahora me es difícil luchar..."

"Pero si eres diestro, ¿no?"

"¿Es que tienes una respuesta cómica para todo?"

"Sinceramente... no... pero eso me ayuda a causar buenas... distracciones..."

Rammus volvió a irrumpir en la línea, aprovechando la herida que Garen había sufrido. Pero nuevamente el Demaciano tenía escapatoria...

Usó su Justicia Demaciana justo antes de que el armadurillo le alcanzara, quebrantando la tierra y permitiendole retirarse.

"Esto sigue sin funcionar, eh Rumble"

"Esta vez lo había hecho bien, de no ser por esa espada gigante... o lo que sea..."

"¿Probamos de nuevo?"

"Déjalo, ya se ha ido... oye, ¿no estaba algo raro?"


	259. Hermano mayor

Tras entrenar en la Grieta del Invocador, tanto Rammus como Rumble acordaron ir a tomar algo a la cafetería, como casi siempre hacen.

Allí estaban teniendo una conversación acerca de su último encuentro con Garen. El cual no salió del todo bien para dupla.

"Solo digo que para tener un arpón clavado en el brazo se movía muy rápido"

"Si llego a saber que es ambidiestro le hubiera lanzado dos"

"Rumble... aunque no lo fuese hubiera estado bien lanzarle dos"

"¿Tu que eres ahora? ¿Estratega maestro?"

"Hombre... conozco un poco mejor a los campeones que me enfrento..."

"¿En serio? Dime, ¿cuánto tarda en..."

"Disculpad, ¿tenéis un momento?"

El dúo se sorprendió cuando vieron delante de ellos al mismísimo Garen. No era mucha costumbre verlo por un lugar como era la cafetería.

"......."

"......."

"......."

"¿Vienes a matarme?"

"¿Cómo? Yo no..."

"Porque para eso ya está un adolescente con una guadaña..."

"Yo no vengo a..."

"Garen, no te pases con él, tiene novia desde hace poco"

"No vengo a matar a nadie"

"Oh, en ese caso puedes sentarte" - le ofreció el armadurillo

El ambiente era raro para el guerrero Demaciano, pero accedió al intuir que no eran malas personas... o al menos Rammus...

"Vosotros... sois compañeros de equipo de mi hermana, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, somos amigos y compañeros de Luxanna"

"Amigos también, eh..."

Tras escuchar esto sí que se sentó al lado de Rumble, mostrando cierta preocupación.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Emm... bien... ¿te ha dicho qué le pasó?"

"Según escuché tenía problemas de sueño y poco más... vuestra amiga Taliyah me dijo que tuvo algo de fiebre"

"Sí, eso... fiebre y... emm... falta de sueño"

"Pues ya está de nuevo como una rosa o al menos más recuperada"

"Me alegro, yo solo pude visitarla cuando estuvo durmiendo"

"Oye, Luxan... Lux comentó que te había causado ciertos problemas" - comentó el yordle - "¿Los habéis resuelto?"

"¿Causarme problemas?"

"Sí, comentó que entre sus problemas había algo contigo y un prisionero... o algo así"

Se referían a Sylas, un campeón y actual enemigo de Demacia. También es muy cercano a los hermanos Crownguard, aunque no en el buen sentido.

"Bueno... mentiría si no dijera que tuvo algo que ver..."

"Se siente muy culpable por ello"

"Sí, ¿tan grave fue lo que hizo?"

"Realmente fue... un bellaco... que se aprovechó de su ingenuidad y de las leyes Demacianas... que no estaban a favor de ella..."

"Ajá... y tu... ¿estás enfadado con ella?"

"Pues... sí... sí, estoy enfadado de su ingenuidad y de su exceso de amabilidad, porque siempre se mete en problemas por ello"

"Ya... es consciente de ello"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Es bastante consciente de eso" - comentó el mecánico 

Parecía lógico que en todo este tiempo recapacitase un poco sobre sus defectos. Al menos así entendió Garen en ese momento.

"Pero eso no es lo que le preocupa"

"Lo sabía... no ha cambia..."

"El por qué está de los nervios eres tu, Demacianito"

"¿Cómo dices? Explícate, yordle"

"Rumble... y si está con problemas de nervios es porque la evitas, cree que la repudias"

"......."

"Piensa que le odias por lo que sea que hizo y por ser una maga... y yo no sé tu, pero ella te tiene en muchísima estima"

"Eso es cierto"

El guerrero empezó a replantearse varias cosas, como si distanciarse de su hermana realmente le estaba haciendo bien... o mal... 


	260. Conquistar al señor oscuro

_La muerte... la muerte es aquella que arrebata la luz de una vida cuando da su último aliento... ver esa luz apagarse... me reconforta... la muerte me reconforta..._

_No estoy loco... no siento un amor enfermizo... pero en vida siempre tuve una parte de ella junto a mi... trascendí con un único propósito... ser su voz..._

"Emm... disculpe..."

"......."

_Claro que... mi conexión con la muerte se ha visto marchitada... la encarnación de vástago que adoptó... Kindred... me es fascinante... en el sentido más profesional..._

_Yo sirvo al Rey... más... ante todo sirvo a la muerte... soy un heraldo suyo..._

"Disculpe... señor Karthus..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién molesta mis pensamientos?"

"Emm... yo..."

Delante de él se encontraba Soraka, su archinemesis natural por antonomasia. La hija de las estrellas y proveedora de vida... y mujer cabra...

"Soraka..." - saludó con un tono frío

"Re... recuerda mi nombre..."

La chica hablaba nerviosa, moviendo incluso sus piernas mientras se sonrojaba con cierta vergüenza. Esto lo notaba Karthus, más no lo entendía.

"Por supuesto que recuerdo tu nombre"

"Va... vaya, gracias..."

"Eres mi opuesto, por ende es normal que te reconozca"

"Bueno... sabe... dicen que..."

"¿Qué? Habla más alto"

"Dicen que... que los opuestos... bueno... se atraen..."

"......."

El rubor de las mejillas de la cabrita se hicieron notar más, provocando que llevara sus manos a la cara para ocultarlo.

_No entiendo a esta sujeto... está... insinuandoseme... espera... ¡yo soy el señor oscuro! ¡soy la voz de la muerte! ¡no recibo cortejos de la vida!_

"Será mejor... que me vaya..."

"¡Espera!" - gritó sin darse cuenta - "Quiero... quiero decir... ¿cómo te va todo?"

"Estoy... buscando a Maokai"

"¿Maokai? ¿El árbol viviente?"

"Sí... ¿le has visto?"

"No... pero puedo ayudarte... si tu quieres..."

_Maldición... se supone que esta es la elegida para representar la vida, el orden y el cosmos... ¿cómo puede avergonzarse así misma con esta forma de actuar?_

_Se cree que puede acercarse a mi solo por poseer una suave piel morada, un pelo albino, ojos brillantes y un cuerpo... espera..._

"No necesito ayuda..."

"Bueno... no tiene que ser para ayudarte... quiero decir...."

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo... puedo hacerte compañía... dando un paseo tal vez..."

_Recuerdo haber visto esto en distintos mortales a lo largo de los años... incluso cuando estaba vivo vi a varios humanos hacer rituales de cortejo pasean... espera..._

"¿Por qué querrías dar un paseo con la voz de la Muerte?"

"Pues... emm... porque..."

Obviamente la cabrita de las estrellas se quedó sin respuesta alguna y tuvo que tirar de lo primero que se le pasase.

"Porque no quiero... perder... que te pierdas..."

"Yo andaba por estos pasillos antes que tu"

"Entonces podrías perderme... sin ti..."

_Su cara está más sonrojada... pero... ¿qué trata de hacer con todo esto? No puede ser un interés real, no soy más que un liche... no... tiene que ser otra cosa..._

_¿Quizás me está tentando para abandonar mi papel como heraldo de la Muerte?_

"Debo encontrar a Maokai de inmediato, tu solo me retrasarías"

"Re... retrasarte... yo..."

_Bien... ahora mismo tengo trabajo que cumplir, no estoy en condiciones de bajar mis defensas... y tampoco debo mostrar debilidad..._

"Ya nos veremos..."

"Nos... ¿veremos?"

_Mala elección de palabras..._

"¡Sí! ¡Yo también espero a cuando nos vea... espero vernos en el futuro!"

_Si se cree que abandonaré mi papel por su hermoso cuerpo... está equivocada..._


	261. Sombras de una cabrita

Karthus acababa de irse en busca de Maokai, dejando a Soraka a las puertas de la cafetería. Con el corazón muy acelerado buscó asiento en la cafetería.

Para mayor fatiga vio a Orianna acercarse a ella. Una campeona que le resultaba un tanto siniestra por su aspecto.

"Saludos, Soraka"

"Hola Orianna..."

"Tu aspecto denota cierto cansancio, ¿ha ocurrido algo grave?"

"Simplemente hace calor"

"Ciertamente la Bola detecta cierto aumento de calor en tu cuerpo"

"Bueno..."

"Concretamente en mejillas y zona inf..."

"¡¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?!"

"Están ocupados con asuntos individuales" - explicó brevemente - "La bola y yo esperamos a que James termine su trabajo"

Soraka de una forma muy inconsciente y casi sobrenatural acabó cambiando su personalidad juvenil de niña enamorada a seria protectora de las estrellas en solo segundos.

"Veo que el hecho de que seáis un equipo no os quita vida cotidiana"

"Realmente carezco de una vida cotidiana como tal"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Inicialmente ayudo al Doctor Viktor con sus investigaciones y ejercito en la Grieta del Invocador... aunque esto también lo hago con mi equipo"

"Pero, ¿tienes aficiones? ¿cosas que hacer fuera de ese trabajo?"

"Desde hace apróximadamente medio año he estado compartiendo parte de mi tiempo libre con James, alias la Linterna"

"¿La Linterna?"

"Invocador a cargo del equipo dirigido por Taliyah"

"Oh, invocador..."

"Actualmente estoy desarrollando y perfeccionando análisis en base a él"

Realmente Soraka parecía perderse un poco cuando le hablaba de temas de los que no estaba al tanto o que empleaba un vocabulario tan científico.

"Bueno, pues no te molest..."

"En retrospectiva es similar a la atención que vuelcas en Karthus"

"¿En Karthus?"

"Las pocas veces en que hemos coincidido han dado lugar a ciertos factores que te unen a ti y a Karthus en una situación similar"

"Pero..."

"¿Lo niegas?"

"Yo... no sé a qué te refieres, yo no presto a Karthus más atención de la debida"

"Negativo..."

"Yo me comporto con él de igual manera que con cualquier otro"

Obviamente Soraka no era consciente de cómo se veía su forma de hablarle. Ella creía que mantenía su naturalidad con un casi imperceptible coqueteo.

"Negativo"

"Entonces dime, según tu, ¿cómo soy con Karthus?"

"Usando un análisis rápido con los datos relacionados contigo... diría que tu buscas una relación sentimental en un 95%"

"Eso es ridículo"

"La Bola respalda mi teoría"

"Dime, ¿qué datos son esos que usas?"

"El calor acumulado en tu cuerpo y rostro tras hablar con él..."

"Eso es porque el clima está fuerte, hace calor" - dijo muy serena y tranquila

"El hecho de que remuevas tu cabello cuando hablas con él..."

"Porque el viento desvía mi pelo y me impide ver"

"Y el hecho de que os parecéis a una novela de Taliyah donde una alumna se enamora de un profesor... tu eres la alumna"

"No estoy... enamorada... solo muestro respeto por alguien de tan avanzada edad"

"Entonces, ¿admites no encontrar algún atractivo físico en él?"

"Bueno..."

"¿Evades la pregunta?"

"No... yo creo que... podría... conservarse bien para su edad... y estar muerto"

"Recalculando..."

"¿Recalculando?"

"Posibilidad de que quieras una relación sentimental con él... 90%..."

"Por favor no digas tonterías" - dijo levantándose algo molesta 

"De acuerdo... aún así considero aceptable desearte suerte en tus intentos"

"Oh, muchas grac..."

"......."

"........"

"........"

"Hasta luego..." - dijo manteniendo la calma - "No... esparzas esos rumores... por favor..."

"Analizando... ningún rumor detectado"


	262. Aquel momento

_Tras mantener una breve conversación con la campeona conocida como Soraka he decidido ir a buscar a James... sujeto bajo el nombre clave de Linterna..._

_Aunque no me esperaba encontrarlo en mitad del pasillo hablando con lo que parece ser en un 98% de seguridad una invocadora... y él es un invocador..._

"Oh, hola Orianna"

"Hola... James..."

"Perdón por tardar un poco, estaba..."

"Estabas hablando... con una invocadora..."

"¿Lo has deducido por la túnica o por el color morado?"

_Comentario tomado como intento de alivio cómico... aunque eso no quita que estuviese hablando con una invocadora..._

_A nivel analítico tiene más aspectos en común con una invocadora que con yordles... espectros... otro tipo de adolescente... o conmigo..._

"Por ambos... elementos..."

"¿Te pasa algo a la hora de hablar? Te notas... cortada"

"Estoy analizando mientras hablo contigo"

"Oh... cierto... eso del análisis..."

_He comprobado que hablar de mis análisis le pone en cierto sentido nervioso... desde un aspecto técnico me parece apropiado..._

"¿Quién era la invocadora?"

"Ni idea, no conozco a todos los invocadores de este..."

"¿Qué propósito es el que quería?"

"Oh, preguntó por el servicio..."

_Utiliza una breve pausa al final de las frases, lo cual podría indicar dos posibilidades... podría estar deduciendo el motivo de mi análisis en un 80%..._

_O... podría estar pensando en esa invocadora..._

"¿Cómo ha ido en la grieta?"

"Victoria...."

"¿Algo más detallado?"

"Victoria en menos de una hora..."

"Te estás comportando un poco ra..."

La Linterna se quedó algo pillado a mitad de frase cuando la androide alargó el brazo para cogerle de la mano. Como si creyera que él no lo notaria.

"Te... ¿te ocurre algo?"

"Negativo... ¿motivo de la pregunta?"

"Me acabas de coger de la mano sin motivo alguno... ¿parte de tu análisis?"

"Negativo..."

"Espera..."

"No requiero esperar en nuestra conversación matutina"

"¿No tendrás celos?"

"¿Celos?"

_Las probabilidades de que sean celos pueden concordar basándome en una exposición similar tenida antes en un período de dos horas..._

"Te comportas y hablas de la misma manera..."

"¿Misma manera que quién?"

"No... es... otra cosa..."

"¿De qué se trata?"

_¿Quizás evade la pregunta porque la respuesta tiene que ver con esa físicamente negativa invocadora de antes? Calculando posibilidades..._

"Solo he recordado... cuando te conocí..."

"¿Cuando me conociste?"

"Sí, viniste a mi por recomendación de Taliyah porque... tenías celos"

"Recordando... eso es... cierto..."

_En la época que expone se realizó un análisis de compatibilidad y de... sentimientos... sobre mi punto de vista de Viktor y su relación con Vi..._

_Aunque dicho punto de vista fue rechazado tras... tras... vincularme a James..._

"Te... acuerdas de eso..."

"Claro, fue cuando te conocí y... es gracioso..."

"¿Gracioso? Explícate"

"Cuando te conocí tenías celos por Viktor y... juraría que los... ¿tienes por mí?"

"Respuesta no requiere justificación"

Orianna soltó la mano de la Linterna y marchó al frente en busca del resto del equipo. Esto dejó al invocador pensando un poco.

_Tiene... celos... entonces... ¿le gusto? osea... con todo eso del análisis... y la respuesta no requiere justificación... veo por dónde tira esto..._

"¿Vienes o vas a volver a hablar con invocadores?"

_Diablos, ahora recuerdo lo celosa que era... aunque... le hace tener cierto encanto humano... podría... podría terminar con esto hablando con ella, pero..._

"En seguida voy, Orianna"

_Pero... algo me dice que no obtendría una respuesta definitiva hasta que termine su "análisis"... que mal se me da esperar..._


	263. ¿Reencuentros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

_Los desiertos de Shurima... los recuerdos de mi juventud se han marchitado en los últimos años... mi hija... mi mujer... todo me lo arrebató el Vacío..._

_Me llaman el Caminante del Vacío, aquel que lucha incansablemente contra esas bestias... pero hoy... es otra perturbación la que he notado en Shurima..._

"Dime... niña... ¿qué haces en estas tierras?"

"......."

"Es peligroso estar por aquí..."

_Es extraño encontrarme a una niña por aquí... pero... he visto criaturas más inverosímiles... seres de pesadilla por estas dunas..._

" **No...** "

"¿Has dicho algo?"

" **No supuse que serías tan hablador...** "

"......."

" **Por lo general los seres del Vacío no lo sois...** "

_La joven viste de forma extraña... parece una especie de traje... y un casco... definitivamente de ella emerge energía del Vacío..._

"No soy un ser del Vacío..."

" **¿No lo eres?** "

"No exactamente... aunque... me ha dejado marcado..."

Kassadin se quitó la sabana que cubría su rostro y cuerpo, revelando los efectos de la tecnología Zaunita, la magia rúnica y el propio Vacío.

" **Santo...** "

"Hay quienes me llaman el Caminante del Vacío..."

" **El... el Vacío... ¿ha llegado?** "

"Por supuesto... aunque de forma controlada"

" **¿Controlada? ¿A qué te refieres?** "

"Algunos se encuentran controlados por una institución, para evitar su propagación... entre otras funciones..."

" **¿Y tu estás conforme con eso? Caminante** "

"Mi misión es destruirlos a todos... más... hay quienes verían mantener bajo control al hambriento Vacío como una venganza muy dulce..."

" **.......** "

"Soy un hombre paciente de todos modos..."

" **Yo no...** "

"Si... hablando de eso... ¿quién eres tu?"

" **La hija del Vacío... la exterminadora... quien pondrá fin a esos engendros controlados...** "

"No podrás... créeme..."

" **¿Creer a alguien que se ha rendido?** "

"Creer a alguien sabio y con experiencia"

" **Lo siento pero no, mi exilio ha acabado...** "

"¿Exilio?"

" **Quiero ver la luz de un nuevo día, respirar el aire de un nuevo cielo... pero no podré hacerlo hasta que esos seres no estén...** "

"Vas a arrepentirte..."

" **Si tan sabio eres, ¿por qué no me ayudas?** "

"Porque estoy pensando en otras cosas..."

" **¿Más importantes que el avance del Vacío?** "

_A pesar de su voz se nota su juventud... alargando un poco el tema con información y punto de vista puedo sacar mejores conclusiones..._

_Debe de tener unos veinte años... podría..._

"¿Qué puede haber más importante que evitar el avance del Vacío?"

" **La familia...** "

"La... familia..."

_He tocado un punto... quizás..._

" **No... no tengo esa opción...** "

"Dijiste... algo de un exilio..."

" **Cometí errores... cometí un grave error y llevo años compensándolo...** "

"Y sin embargo has emergido"

" **He notado una gran presencia desde el Vacío... y... no podía aguantar más ahí dentro...** "

_¿Una gran presencia? ¿Y que lleva ahí años? No me cuadra, por unas pocas horas una persona normal acabaría como el loco de Malzahar..._

"¿Años? ¿Cómo has..."

" **.......** "

La joven no respondió, pero en su lugar se activaron los propulsores de su armadura, elevándola a unos pocos metros del suelo.

" **No sé cuál era el instituto del que me hablabas...** "

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

" **Voy a localizar a esos peligrosos seres del Vacío...** "

"Te será..."

Pero la desconocida simplemente se despidió con un gesto antes de irse volando a gran velocidad, dejando al campeón pensativo.

_Va a meterse en problemas... debería contactar al instituto o a Jayce o a cualquiera... pero... su edad... estar en el Vacío... ese traje..._

_Habló de un exilio... y si... podría... tal vez podría ser... ella..._

"¿Kaisa?"


	264. El duelo de siempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Se ha levantado la noche y Kha'Zix se encuentra en un bosque cercano al Instituto de Guerra, entre las ramas y la maleza de la vegetación.

Su comida también se encuentra ahí... buscando... pero no tiene que temerle...

"Grgr...."

"........"

Es hábil y es muy fuerte, pero él es un ser evolucionado o eso piensa.

Se lanza contra el cazador con sus cuchillas preparadas, solo para que su enemigo lo esquive con unos reflejos casi sobrehumanos.

"Te he encontrado, bestia..."

"Gaatito, gaaatito, gaatito..."

"Insolente bestia... ¡grgraaahh!"

Rengar se lanzó al ataque con su Fiereza, siendo repelido por los Pinchos del Vacío.

La cucaracha quiso aprovechar y hacerse invisible, pero el cazador pudo lanzar sus boleadoras para inmovilizarle y que cayera.

"Veamos... de qué estás hecho..."

"Grgrr...."

"¿Tienes prisa?"

"Tengo... hambreee..."

Kha'Zix usó sus cuchillas para cortar las cuerdas de las boleadoras y propulsarse contra su enemigo con el Salto del Vacío.

El león blanco agarró sus brazos por donde no había cuchilla, dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen para terminar de desequilibrarlo.

"Hoy es tu fin, engendro..."

" **No podría estar más de acuerdo** "

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién habla?"

"Muestraaate..."

En el cielo nocturno pudo verse un resplandor morado descendiendo lentamente.

Era una especie de humana (o por lo menos mujer) con extraños aparatos a cada hombro y lo que parecía ser un casco con brillos morados.

"¿Quién demonios eres tu?"

"Vacíoooo..."

" **Soy la Hija del Vacío... vengo por esta criatura...** "

"¿Del Vacío?" - repitió extrañado

Rengar se había enfrentado a distintas criaturas del Vacío, pero ninguna tenía un aspecto tan humanoide como el suyo...

"Mira, niña, este engendro es mi presa, mi trofeo... su cabeza es mía..."

" **Una de sus extremidades podría causar grandes males en este mundo** "

"¿En seriooo?"

"No hará ningún daño en mi pared"

" **Creo que hay algo que no ha quedado claro...** "

Las manos de la mujer empezaron a cargar de una especie de energía de color morado.

" **No te estoy pidiendo permiso...** "

"Grgrgrr...."

"¿Qué haaa dicho?"

La asaltante atacó con lo que parecían rayos de energía contra Rengar y Kha'Zix. El primero previó el movimiento, mientras que el segundo lo esquivó por poco.

El cazador se lanzó sin dudarlo con machete en mano, pero fue repelido por un escudo de plasma de color morado.

" **No estoy aquí para negociar...** "

"¿Negoo..."

" **Estoy aquí para salvar Runaterra...** "

Con una velocidad increíble y envuelta en un aura similar al escudo, se colocó justo al lado de la cucaracha, atacándolo con una andanada de disparos de energía.

El cazador se cubrió como pudo, sin poder evitar que la mujer dejara inconsciente al insecto.

" **Tienes suerte de que no te mate... criatura...** "

"¿A quién llamas criatura? Androjosa..."

" **No te estaba hablando a ti, hablaba a... arggg... déjalo, especie de... hombre gato** "

"¡Vuelve a decirme eso y tu cráneo será mi nueva copa!"

" **.......** "

"......."

" **Adiós...** "

"¡Quieta ahora mismo!"

Rengar recurrió a su invisibilidad para potenciar su salto, pero la misteriosa adversaria le repelió con una oleada de misiles de plasma.

" **Espero que no volvamos a vernos** "

"Miserable... criaja..."

" **No soy una criaja... soy Kai'Sa...** "

La misteriosa mujer agarró al insecto del Vacío y se elevó rápidamente hacia el cielo.

" **Este solo es el primero... todavía faltan...** "

Esto dejó muy furioso al cazador, que detestaba cuando su cacería se veía interrumpida. Y más si era por una estúpida niña del...

"Vacío... grgrr... Malzahar..."


	265. Marcha vacía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Nuestra historia de hoy ocurre en la mansión de Veigar, localizado en un lugar al que muy pocos saben llegar... y que de alguna manera todo campeón encuentra.

El Maestro del Mal se haya en su salón, frente a Vel'Koz, el Ojo del Vacío. 

"¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No consumo líquidos"

"¿De comer?"

"Tampoco"

"Y por ese tipo de cosas jamás de he preguntado"

"¿Tu crees que alguien que tiene casi el mismo poder que Xerath...."

"No tanto, no te sobrestimes"

"¿Tu crees que alguien con semejante poder necesitaría comer?"

"Tu... no sé..."

"¿Y Xerath?" 

"Le fui a preguntar una vez... pero pasó la ocasión"

A veces este tipo de momentos de charlas confusas se daban mucho cuando se trataba de Veigar. Pasabas de algo muy serio a un tema no tan... relevante.

"Entonces... el mensaje es cierto, ¿no?"

"Me temo que sí"

"Ya veo... así que dejas los Emisarios del Mal"

"Tengo asuntos que atender en el Vacío"

"No me sorprende, quitando a cierto brujo de la ecuación eres el único que conozco que puede ir allí cuando te venga en gana"

"Viktor también puede"

"Vale... el tercero"

"Es lo que tiene el conocimiento..."

"Bueno, han sido unos años interesantes"

"Sí, he obtenido mucha información y conocimiento sin tener que destruiros"

Las conversaciones con Vel'Koz solían incluir la palabra destrucción entre ellas, cosa a la que un villano como Veigar ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Y todo fue..."

"Desde que te salve para ser destruido"

"Sí... oigo eso muy a menudo..." - se quejó el yordle

"Aunque inevitablemente seréis destruidos en algún momento"

"Ya, claro... hablando de eso, ¿es un asunto grave?"

"Tu mente no aceptaría la realidad de los asuntos que tengo entre manos"

"Pero si tu no tienes manos"

Esto último lo dijo Lulu, quien estaba observando desde el pasillo con un vaso de leche en la mano y el pijama puesto.

"Lulu, ¿qué haces así vestida?"

"Estoy preparada para irme a la cama"

"No es ni mediodía"

"Pero es Domingo, por eso..."

"No, no es Domingo, es Martes"

"¿Por qué siempre te quejas por todo? Al poro no le dices cómo tiene que ir vestido"

"¡Porque es un poro! ¡No lleva ropa!"

"Pfff..."

La brujita se marchó hinchando sus mofletes hacia su cuarto. El hechicero por su parte llevó su enguantada mano al rostro en señal de decepción.

"Disculpa... ¿por dónde íbamos?"

"Será mejor que me marche, tengo que ir a ver a otra persona..."

"¿Persona o ser del Vacío?"

"Ser del Vacío..."

"De acuerdo, te acompaño hasta la puerta"

Por lo general las despedidas no eran el punto fuerte del yordle y hace poco ya había tenido que decir adiós a otro tipo más cercano.

"Sea lo que sea que vas a hacer espero que tengas suerte"

"¿De verdad?"

"No" - dijo en seco - "Porque si es dominar Runaterra... para eso estoy yo"

"Tus aspiraciones me siguen resultando..."

"Ahórrate el discursito, pulpo"

"Si alguna vez necesitáis ayuda, llamadme"

"Lo mismo digo, los Emisarios estaremos allí para ayudarte"

"Nunca viene mal que alguien distraiga a Kassadin"

El brujo llevaba siendo compañero suyo desde hace unos años, pero el ser del Vacío no podía permitir que amistades interfiriesen en sus planes.

Mientras Vel'Koz creaba un portal hacia lo que parecía un prado, una figura de morado le observaba desde los cielos.

" **He encontrado a otro... vamos a por él...** "


	266. Un pequeño adiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Kog'Maw se encontraba en el prado del Instituto de Guerra, sin el resto de su equipo. Estos estaban en la Grieta del Invocador mientras él esperaba a alguien.

Esa persona era Vel'Koz, el Ojo del Vacío, quien de hecho apareció a través de un portal que conectaba con la mansión de Veigar.

"Hola... Vel'Koz..."

"Hola Kog'Maw, ¿todo bien?"

"Más o menos..."

"¿Y eso? ¿Ha intentado matarte otra vez el llamado Kayn?"

"No... bueno... sí..."

"Es un mortal con un arma rudimentaria y tu un ser mortífero"

"Pero su guadaña corta y yo no puedo disolverla"

"Disuelvelo a él..."

La idea parecía bastante lógica y de hecho ya lo intentó alguna vez... pero rápidamente borró eso de su mente y se centró un poco.

"¿Para qué querías... ver... verme?"

"Tengo que irme al Vacío por un tiempo, quería dejar constancia de ello"

"Ah... ¿y qué pinto... yo?"

"Como acabo de decir quería dejar constancia de ello"

"......."

"He avisado a los Emisarios del Mal y a los seres del Vacío"

"Va... vale..."

"¿Tienes algo que decirme antes de irme?"

"Bueno... puedes decir... decirme cómo se llama..."

"¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se llama quién?"

"Ella..."

Vel'Koz se giró para ver a una mujer que acababa de pasar por el portal que él había creado para llegar hasta allí. Alguien a quien no conocía.

" **Ha sido buena idea seguirte... ahora sois dos..**."

"¿Quién eres tu?"

" **Soy la Hija del Vacío...** "

"¿El Vacío ha te... te... tenido una... hija?"

" **No... no es exactamente...** "

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - preguntó Vel'Koz

" **Vengo a eliminar la amenaza del Vacío...** "

"¿Eliminar?"

" **Mi nombre es...** "

Antes de terminar su frase, el pulpo cósmico la atacó con su Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos. Aunque ella contó con la agilidad y suerte necesarias para esquivarla.

"No necesito que hables para obtener información..."

" **.......** "

"Me basta con destruirte..."

" **No aquí, amigo...** "

El ser del Vacío comenzó a cargar energía, usando su Grieta del Vacío.

Lo que no sabía es que su adversario de hecho podía volar y atacarlo desde las alturas con rayos de energía plasmática.

"¿Plasma? Y esa armadura... eres del Vacío..."

" **Te equívocas... él es del Vacío, yo solo voy pasajera...** "

"No te entiendo... y no entender algo..." - empezó a decir muy enojado - "Me molesta..."

" **Eso suena... genial** "

Vel'Koz volvió a usar su Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos, pero esta vez su oponente sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Esquivó el rayo y voló a gran velocidad contra su enemigo, absorbiendo durante el recorrido la misma energía de plasma que empleaba.

"¿Qué demonios..."

" **Mi turno...** "

Una ráfaga de misiles de energía impactó contra el ojo del ser del Vacío, hiriéndolo gravemente.

El campeón intentó reaccionar y defenderse, pero los continuos golpes de la mujer acabaron por dejarlo inconsciente.

" **Uff... este era más peligroso** "

**_Gcgcgcccc.... gcgccc..._ **

" **No, no voy a matarlo...** "

**_Gcgcccc gcggccc...._ **

" **Ese tipo de Shurima dijo que no los mataba por algo de un Instituto de Guerra... lo que me da problemas a la hora de acabar con ellos...** "

_**Gcgcccc... gcgccc...** _

" **Pero no sé si este lo es o no... pero tranquilo, tengo otra idea en...** "

_**¡Gcgccc gcgccc!** _

" **Comeremos luego, ya buscaré algo que no sean duraznos... aunque están muy buenos** "

**_Gcgccc...._ **

" **Sí que lo están, pesado** "

**_¿Cgcccc gccgcccc?_ **

" **El pequeño ser del Vacío...** " - recordó antes de mirar a su alrededor - " **¿Dónde está?** "


	267. Reunión del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Tras presenciar cómo Vel'Koz era derrotado y secuestrado por una mujer misteriosa, Kog'Maw tuvo que ir a los lejanos desiertos de Shurima.

Junto a él se encontraban varios campeones más, siendo estos Cho'Gath (en un tamaño medianamente grande), Rek'Sai, Malzahar y Zoe.

"Zoe... esto es una reunión del Vacío..."

"Pero tu no eres del Vacío"

"Soy el profeta del Vacío... el heraldo... el único..."

"Pero no naciste allí"

"Zoe..."

"Soy un aspecto cósmico con conocimiento del Vacío, debería poder..."

"Zoe... no empieces de nuevo"

"Sinceramente" - habló el gigantesco Cho'Gath - "No veo apropiado que esta joven tenga que presenciar esta reunión informal"

"¿Ves? Te lo dice el terror del Vacío"

"El terror del Vacío es muy educado"

"Reservo toda mi ira e indignación para la contienda bélica... o desollar con mis dientes a un enemigo que quiera mi fallecimiento"

"Chicos..." - habló Kog'Maw

"¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Creo que... se nos va el... el... tema..."

"Grgrrrr...." - gruñó Rek'Sai

"Esa si me da algo de mie..."

"De acuerdo, silencio todo el mundo" - habló el humano - "Ayer Rengar me vino a quejarse de que una mujer raptó a Kha'Zix..."

"¿Kha'Zix? Pero si es muy adorable"

"Grgrgrrrr...."

"Y hoy Kog'Maw me ha dado el aviso de que ocurrió lo mismo con Vel'Koz"

"¿Con Vel'Koz?" - se extrañó Cho'Gath - "Curioso, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades"

"Alguien nos está cazando y lo único que sabemos es que vuela, lanza rayos de energía de plasma y es una mujer"

"Yo no he sido"

Realmente los comentarios de Zoe sacaban de quicio al profeta, pero debía contenerse para no volverse de nuevo un villano psicópata con instintos asesinos.

"Señor Malzahar..."

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿Recuerda hace dos días cuando notamos esa perturbación en Icathia?"

"La perturbación... intuimos que fue Kassadin porque Rek'Sai le vio por esa zona... pero bien podría haber sido un portal del Vacío abriéndose"

"¿Esa mujer viene del Vacío?"

"No es descabellado, teniendo en cuenta que sus poderes son similares"

"Grggrgrrr...."

"Yo... yo creo... que es peligrosa..."

"Kog'Maw, los inundados por el Vacío somos superiores a una simple mujer con traje"

"¿Ese comentario no es un poco machis..."

"No... sigas... por... ahí..." - le detuvo en seco - "Kog'Maw, ¿recuerdas algo más de nuestra adversaria?"

"Hablaba consigo mis... misma y... y..."

"Por favor, intenta recordar algo..."

"Dijo que nos encontraría y... acab... acabaría con nosotros..."

"Grgrgrrrr...."

"Malzahar... Rek'Sai está notando algo..."

"Lo sé... Zoe y yo también lo notamos..."

Una especie de ola de misiles de energía chocaron contra su cabaña, destrozando toda la parte delantera. El profeta se mantuvo quieto, sin dejarse amedrentar.

La causante fue una mujer enmascarada que descendía poco a poco hacia ellos.

"Tenemos visita, señor Malzahar"

"Tranquila, Zoe... solo tenemos visita..."

El brujo quizás estaba cambiando sus formas, pero seguía siendo un hombre que no se dejaba intimidar ni por todos los Emisarios del Mal juntos.

"Saludos, ¿es usted quien requería nuestra presencia?"

" **Volvemos a encontrarnos, Malzahar...** "

"¿Volvemos? Me temo que no le recuerdo..."

" **Yo sí recuerdo... y a él también..**." - señaló a Kog'Maw

"No... ¿no podemos... hablarlo?"

" **No vengo buscando usar la palabra...** "

"Ya le habéis oído... matadla" - dijo fríamente

Y con esa orden Rek'Sai se lanzó contra la mujer, mientras que Cho'Gath empezaba a aumentar su tamaño tras quitarse la limitación de la casa.

"¡Grgraaahhh!"

"Grgrrrr...."

" **Hoy será el día de vuestra caída...** "


	268. La hija del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Una reunión entre campeones relacionados con el Vacío fue interrumpida por una mujer misteriosa que buscaba deshacerse de ellos.

Ante tales propósitos Cho'Gath y Rek'Sai se lanzaron a atacarla, con Malzahar, Kog'Maw y Zoe en las ruinas de lo que era la casa del profeta.

"Señor Malzahar..."

"¿Sí? ¿Zoe?"

"¿De verdad tenemos que acabar con ella?"

"Obviamente"

"Pero... pero..."

"Ha intentado matarnos... y ha dicho que quiere hacerlo..."

Kog'Maw tenía sus inseguridades, mientras que Malzahar avanzaba canalizando su magia del Vacío. Rek'Sai por su parte intentaba agarrarla por las piernas sin mucho éxito.

Cho'Gath lograba alcanzarle con algunos de sus Gritos Salvajes, pero sus Pinchos del Vacío no lograban alcanzarla.

"¡Deja de moverte!"

"¡Grgrgraaaahhh!"

" **Vuestra fuerza no es nada contra mi velocidad...** "

"Eso lo dirás por ellos, ¿no?"

" **Malza...** "

Un potente rayo de hielo golpeó parte de la armadura de la mujer, impidiendo su vuelo. 

" **¿Hielo?** "

"Un brujo puede aprender alguna que otra cosa..."

" **Siempre con tus discursitos, ¿no Malzahar?** "

"Basta de tonterías... puedes decirme quién eres o afrontar ya tu destino..."

" **.......** "

El casco se la mujer se quitó solo, revelando a una joven adolescente con marcas en las mejilla y un pelo marrón oscuro algo largo.

"Oh, si solo es otra adolescente..."

"Malzahar, esa chica desprende una gran cantidad de..."

"Yo soy la acabará contigo y con el Vacío"

"¿En serio? Me dejas sin palabras"

"No... ¿no me recuerdas?"

"No" - dijo en seco - "Rek'Sai, mátala..."

La bestia subterránea fue corriendo a por la indefensa joven, que canalizó toda la energía que tenía para desatar su Lluvia de Icathia. 

Toda esa energía pudo frenar brevemente a Rek'Sai, que casi la desgarra con su zarpa.

"¡Señor Malzahar!

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"Es... es solo... solo una ni... niña..." - le dijo Kog'Maw

"Que está intentando matarnos"

"¡Pero no puede! ¡Solo tiene dieciséis años!"

"¡Eh!" - se ofendió Kai'Sa - "¡Tengo veinte!"

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

Por un lado Malzahar no tenía por costumbre ser piadoso, sus anteriores enfrentamientos con campeones eran testigo de ello...

Por otro lado... Kalista le había dado una segunda oportunidad de provocar su avance del Vacío con calma... y odiaba lo que eso conllevaba...

"¡Rek'Sai! ¡Cho'Gath!"

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!"

"No la matéis..."

"¡¿Cómo dices?!"

El profeta aprovechó que la chica peleaba con Rek'Sai para usar su magia del Vacío e inmovilizarla por las muñecas.

"¡Maldito profeta! ¡Suéltame!"

"Puedo soltarte y que te devoren... o callarte"

"¡Jamás escucharé las palabras de un..."

"¡Suficiente!"

En un destello morado apareció Kassadin, el Caminante del Vacío.

Y a través de otro más grande también unos inconscientes Vel'Koz y Kha'Zix. Parecía que algún tipo de energía les dejó en ese estado.

"Me he asegurado de que despierten en unas horas..."

"¡Tú! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

"Solventar tus errores..."

"¡Estaba a punto de enviarles de vuelta al Vacío!"

"Y por ello casi mueres... has cometido casi un suicidio..."

"Kassadin" - le habló Malzahar - "¿De qué conoces a la niña?"

Su voz era bastante fría debido a encuentros pasados con el Caminante del Vacío. Por ello y por su ideología de que no invadan Runaterra.

"Su vida por la de tus... aliados..."

"Es una buena oferta, señor Malzahar" 

"¡No lo hagas!" - gritó la mujer con enojo - "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir eso?!"

"Kai'Sa... yo soy tu padre..."

Y solo con cerrar su mano ambos desaparecieron con el Camino del Vacío.

"Así que... Kai'Sa ha regresado..." - murmuró el profeta 


	269. El padre del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

En mitad de una pelea entre los campeones del Vacío y una extraña joven llamada Kai'Sa, apareció Kassadin anunciando que era su padre.

De la misma manera en que apareció, desapareció también dejando solo un rastro mágico.

"Señor Malzahar... ¿quién era ese tipo?"

"Ese es mi archienemigo Kassadin... aquel que se opone al Vacío..."

"¿Y su hija también es su archienemiga?"

"Esa es una larga historia..."

Paralelamente Kassadin apareció junto con Kai'Sa en una especie de pradera, bastante alejada de los desiertos de Shurima.

La chica cogió aire ya que no estaba acostumbrada. Varias cosas pasaron por su mente... pero no pudo evitar estallar en lagrimas y abrazar a su padre...

"Pa... papá... snif..."

"Ya, pasó, Kai'Sa..."

"Yo... yo te... te he echado mucho de menos..."

"Yo también... creí que habías muerto..."

"No... yo... pa... papá..."

No podía hablar por las lagrimas y la alegría que le recorrían. Hicieron falta varios minutos para que pudiera calmarse un poco.

"Kai'Sa... ¿qué ocurrió? Pensé que tu..."

"¿Y tu? ¿Por qué llevas eso? Y tu piel..."

"Creo que los dos tenemos mucho que explicar..."

"Papá... yo... todo fue por mi culpa... estaba jugando con las cabras de Malzahar y... cuando él intentó calmar al vórtice..."

"No tenía sacrificios..."

"Luego vino el terremoto y..."

"Kai'Sa..."

"Estalló una fuerte luz y... todo... comenzó a temblar..."

Su voz temblaba conforme recordaba el cataclismo y cómo decidió exiliarse al Vacío para redimir el daño causado, esperando que los seísmos cesaran.

Lo que ella no sabía y Kassadin sí es que eso le costó la vida a todo su pueblo...

"Tranquila... tranquila..."

"Yo... lo siento mucho... snif..."

"Eras solo una niña... pero dime, ¿qué te ha pasado?"

"Creo que mamá lo llamaba... pubertad"

"Kai'Sa... hija mía... me refiero al traje del Vacío..."

"Oh..." - se avergonzó un poco - "Pues... es... una especie de... simbionte"

"¡¿Cómo?!" - se alteró invocando el poder de su cuchilla

"¡Espera! ¡Solo un momento!"

"¡Usa tu energía vital para alimentarse y proveerte de energía!"

"No exactamente... bueno... he estado experimentando y... siempre que le alimente está todo bien..."

"¿Alimentarlo? ¿Con qué?"

"Bueno... era con energía del Vacío, pero... he estado experimentando, se adapta a la comida humana... menos los duraznos"

"¿Por qué los duraz... déjalo... es demasiada información..."

Efectivamente era más de lo que Kassadin podía asimilar en un día... incluido saber que la muerte de su mujer fue... un accidente que le costó también el exilio a su hija...

"Papá... ¿qué hay de ti?"

"Creía que seguías viva tras tu desaparición durante el seísmo..."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tus pintas?"

"Este es un soporte creado por tecnología Zaunita, magia Jónica, reliquias de Shurima... todo para poder sobrevivir en el Vacío"

"Espera, ¿por qué tu..."

"......."

"¿Me estuviste buscando?"

"Todo este tiempo..."

La joven no pudo contenerse y abrazó de nuevo a su padre, el cual a estas alturas no parecía un ser humano normal.

"Pero... lo que dijiste de esos seres del Vacío..."

"Te hablé de una institución que les controlaba, de esa manera apaciguo el avance del Vacío lo suficiente como para buscarle remedio"

"Entonces no... no eras ajeno a ello..."

"El Vacío caerá, pero no alentando una invasión, ¿entiendes?"

"Su... supongo que fui algo impulsiva..."

"Has pasado mucho tiempo sola" - intentó centrarse un poco - "Pero creo que podrías empezar por adaptarte... con mi ayuda"

"¿Adaptarme? ¿Cómo?"

La escena cambió a la Linterna, que parecía tener un mal presentimiento.


	270. Odioso grupo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Kai'Sa resopló al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba... estaba en una sala reunida con una especie de hombre de roca, un chico con capucha negra, un bicho del Vacío...

Algo parecido a un ratón de morado... ¿un cocodrilo? Y sobretodo...

"Ezreal, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"También soy un campeón del Instituto de Guerra" - explicó sonriente 

"Te noto... demasiado alegre"

"El capitán ego se vuelve otra persona cuando estamos en terapia..."

"Oh, ¿y tu quien eres?"

"Puedes llamarme la Linterna..."

"De hecho..." - interrumpió el explorador - "¿Por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti? ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

"No... no es nece... necesa..."

**_Cfccgcgcccc..._ **

"Sí, yo también quiero dispararle..."

"¿A quién le dices eso?" - preguntó Kennen

"Le estaba respondiendo a mi traje"

"¿Hablas con tu traje?" - se extrañó Malphite - "Qué raro..."

"Nos estamos desviando, chicos"

Y parece ser que el grupo se calló para dejar hablar a la nueva integrante.

"Me llamo Kai'Sa, hace unos años... me adentré al Vacío y ahora he vuelto, reencontrándome con mi padre..." - explicó algo angustiada

"¿Tu padre?"

"Sí... me inscribió al Instituto..."

"Tiene sentido, pero dime, ¿qué te ha hecho venir a terapia?"

"El instituto lo creyó correcto cuando dije que detestaba con toda mi alma al Vacío..."

"Me siento un poco... poco... extor... sio..."

"Apestas cada vez que hablas" - le dijo fríamente

"Te acostumbrarás... primero a eso y luego al vómito" 

"¿Vómito? ¿Qué vómi..."

"¡Brlraaarfgggg!"

Y el campeón escupió un montón de saliva, ácido y lo que parecía un guante.

"¡Yo no aguanto más! ¡Me largo de aquí!"

"Espera, Kai'Sa, todavía no hemos escuchado a..."

La chica de pelo negro pasó de escucharlo y salió algo enfadada, topándose con su padre.

"Papá..."

"¿Ha ocurrido algo?"

"Dentro estaba el bicho del Vacío y... escupió... ácido... son todos muy raros..."

"Pronto te acostumbrarás..."

"No puedo acostumbrarme con un monstruo que escupe ácido"

"Es Kog'Maw... con diferencia el voidborn menos detestable"

"Me da igual"

"Kai'Sa, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña"

"¡No soy una pequeña! ¡Tengo veinte años!"

"Pues pareces tener catorce" - le dijo severamente

"Disculpad..."

Ambos, en caliente por la repentina discusión, se giraron para ver a Linterna enfrente de ellos.

"Estáis en medio del pasillo... moveos"

"Me suenas de algo..."

"¿En serio? ¿te suena de algo el único invocador de negro, con máscara de calavera y hoz?"

La Linterna era especialista en usar un muy sutil sarcasmo.

"Tu eras el más sensato ahí dentro, pero estabas ahí dentro"

"Sí, problemas para manejar la ira"

"Ya te recuerdo, Lucian me habló de ti, el invocador que casi mata a Thresh"

"¿Thresh? ¿El carcelero?"

Esto sorprendió en mayor medida a Kai'Sa. Ella se dedicaba a cazar seres del Vacío y él a fantasmas de las Islas de las Sombras.

Era el único de entre todos esos tipos raros con el que quizás poder tratar.

"Esos eran buenos tiempos... ¿me vais a dejar pasar o no?"

"Espera, ¿quién tiene razón?"

"¿Eh?"

"Has escuchado la discusión..."

"Yo... aprovechaba para escaquearme... pero sí, he escuchado..."

"¿Y quién tiene razón?" - preguntó Kassadin

Ambos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

"A ver... tu padre tiene razón, te conviene quedarte aquí y madurar un poco..."

"¿Ves? No soy el único..."

"Por otro lado... ha pasado más de una década peleando con seres del Vacío y ha podido derrotar a Vel'Koz... no la infravalores"

"¿Puedo llamarte amigo?"

"¿Qué? Mira, bastante tengo con un grupo de..."

"Grupo... tu eres un invocador a cargo de un grupo de campeones, ¿verdad?"

"No me fastidies..." 


	271. El dúo terrible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Mientras la Linterna tenía ciertos problemas con otros campeones... Taliyah y Bardo se encontraban en la línea inferior de la Grieta del Invocador.

Por lo general ella no iba de... APCarry... pero Kog'Maw estaba ocupado y Lux también. Para colmo Orianna ni aparecía.

"Tendría que haber ido a medio en lugar de Elise..."

"......."

"Ya sé que ella no va abajo, pero con Rammus en la jungla y Poppy arriba..."

"........"

"¿Realmente crees que te responderá?"

Al otro lado se encontraban Malphite y Kalista, un dúo de campeones que solían participar juntos... y que eran bastante buenos.

"Bueno... me entiende, que ya es algo"

"¿En serio? Yo nunca he le oído..."

"Malphite, deja de hablar con el enemigo" - le ordenó Kalista - "Te recuerdo que nuestra misión es acabar con ellos"

"Oh, sí, claro..."

"A mi no me importa hablar un ratito... a ti tampoco, ¿verdad Bardo?"

"......." - negó con la cabeza

Una lanza atravesó toda la línea, impactando contra la torreta del equipo de Taliyah. Parecía ser simplemente de advertencia.

"Estáis... condenados..."

"......."

"Sí, eso ha sonado mal..."

El dúo protagonistas empezó a deshacerse de los súbditos sin invadir demasiado la zona enemiga. Aunque inevitablemente Taliyah se quedó sola.

"Es raro verte aquí" - le habló Malphite - "Por lo general veo a Kog'Maw"

"Para mi también es raro..."

"Te acostumbrarás"

"Ya... oye, ¿no estabas en el grupo de terapia de Kog'Maw?"

"Hemos terminado antes..."

"Iré a buscarlo para que tome esta..."

Una lanza fue directo al pecho de la tejedora de piedras, de no ser por un golpe de suerte. Aún así le rozó el costado, causándole una herida.

"¡Aaaahhh!"

"¡Malphite! ¡Te dije que no hablases con ella!"

"Oh, lo siento..."

Malphite dio un Golpe en el Suelo, el cual hizo que la joven cayera al suelo.

Kalista por su parte dio un salto y la atravesó con sus lanzas, causando que empezara a sangrar con un 1% de vida. Algo muy doloroso.

"Coff.. cfo..."

"Ahora... viene el desgarre..."

"Coff.. ¿qué?"

La fantasma apretó su puño y todas las lanzas la atravesaron aún más, esta vez rematandola. Cuando Bardo llegó pudo ver lo ocurrido.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Atento, ha llegado el otro..."

"¿Bardo? Solo es el soporte, no tiene un daño demasiado..."

"¡Meeeeep!"

Varios Meeps se lanzaron contra Malphite, explotando cuando llegaban a tocarlo. Aunque el daño era mínimo en ese punto del juego.

"Qué divertido"

"No veo el punto divertido en que me ataque..."

"......."

"Ha visto lo ocurrido a su amiga y nos ha atacado por ello"

"Sigo sin verle la gracia..."

"Yo sí... lo encuentro muy divertido..." - dijo sonriente

El resto de la partida fue con una brutal fantasma que atacaba sin piedad a la primera oportunidad que tenía. Obligandoles a retroceder.

Lograron ganarla en un gankeo de Rammus, pero acabaron perdiendo esa partida.

"¡Nos han destrozado!"

"No, todavía seguimos sin daños colaterales" 

"Poppy... figuradamente"

"Mi figura no ha sufrido daños colaterales" - insistió desde la ignorancia - "¿Y la tuya? Te noto la nariz algo..."

"¡A mi nariz no le pasa nada!"

"¿Es cosa mía o siempre acabamos hablando de la nariz de Taliyah?" 

"A mi me gustaría saber dónde está el resto del equipo, ¿y Orianna? ¿y Kog'Maw? ¿dónde demonios están Rumble y Lux?"

"Mira, ahí viene la Linterna, y acompañado" - notó el armadurillo al verle llegar con una joven vestida de morado


	272. Nuevo inicio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

Tras una partida algo decepcionante, Taliyah estaba sentada junto a Rammus y Poppy. A ellos se les unió la Linterna, acompañado de una chica misteriosa.

Esto fue una reunión improvisada a la que acabaron llegando Orianna, Bardo, Rumble y Kog'Maw. Este último parecía conocerla.

"Os preguntaréis por qué he traído a esta campeona..."

"¿Vas a casarte?" - preguntó Poppy

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no"

"Sinceramente, al contrario que Rammus, yo creí que Rumble y Taliyah irían primero..."

"Recordaré este dato para encuentros futuros" - dijo Orianna fríamente - "La Bola también"

"¡No voy a casarme!" - gritó algo enfadado - "Esta es Kai'Sa, la hija de Kassadin y una nueva campeona..."

"¿La hija de Kassadin? ¿Lograste salir del Vacío?"

"Sí... bueno..."

Kai'Sa estaba muy aturdida por todos los tipos que había de repente delante suya. Una androide, dos yordles, sea lo que sea Bardo...

"Creo que le estamos atosigando, quizás debamos presentarnos" - dijo Poppy

"Buena idea, yo soy Rammus, el armadurillo"

"¿Armadurillo? ¿Eso existe?"

"Casi tanto como Bardo... por cierto, yo soy Rumble, principal mecánico del equipo"

"Eres un yordle, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, así es... ¿algún problema?"

"No, es que nunca había visto uno tan de cerca"

"No hace falta que le mires tanto" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras - "Por cierto el que está al lado suya es Bardo, no habla demasiado"

"¿Qué son esas cosas de luz?"

"Son Meeps, son como bombillas vivientes con patas" - aclaró la yordle - "Yo soy Poppy..."

"De acuerdo..."

La situación se hacia cada vez más estrafalaria para Kai'Sa, que no estaba acostumbrada a gente tan extraña... aunque no tanto como los seres del Vací...

"Yo soy Kog'Maw... ya nos.. nos... conocemos"

"Como para olvidarte" - dijo fríamente

"Creo que empe... empezamos... con mal pie"

"Te agujerearía hasta que tu propio ácido te..."

"El simple hecho de que le agujerearas haría que muriera en el acto antes de que su ácido le causara un daño letal"

"De... ¿acuerdo?"

"Yo soy Orianna, compañera de cuarto de Taliyah, miembro del equipo y principal interés amoroso de James"

"¿Y quién es James?"

"Ese soy yo" - admitió la Linterna

"Te llamas Jam... espera... ¿realmente es eso cierto? ¿de un robot?"

"Soy un androide, Kai'Sa, no un robot" - afirmó la chica - "Aunque debido a ciertos componentes internos podría considerarme..."

"Parad el carro, ¿por qué nos estamos presentando?" - preguntó Rumble

"Porque ella... espera, Linterna, ¿para qué la has traído?"

"Veréis, el propio Kassadin me ha pedido que ella se una al grupo" - explicó con la mayor naturalidad del mundo - "Incluso ha hablado con el Instituto..."

"Entonces, ¿no tenemos otra opción?"

"Bueno, si os negáis evidentemente no se quedará"

La gran mayoría miraron a Taliyah, que se cruzó de brazos pensando en la situación.

"No nos vendría mal otro tirador... y aunque apenas la conocemos... somos unos raritos entrañables, mejor con nosotros que con Kayn"

"Esa lógica me gusta, jefa"

"Yo no creo que sea tan buena idea..."

"Justifica tu respuesta"

"Parecéis buenas personas... menos Kog'Maw... pero creo que es muy repenti..."

La nueva campeona se quedó en silencio cuando vio a una joven avanzar hacia ella.

Era realmente hermosa, de piel muy clara, pelo dorado y con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar esa cafetería tan desastrosa. 

"Siento mucho la tardanza, yo... oh, disculpa, no nos conocemos ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Yo... Kai'Sa..."

"Encantada, yo me llamo Luxanna"


	273. ¿Dentro del equipo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 11 del "Arco de Kai'Sa"

_Dios, esa chica es... muy guapa... quiero decir... su piel blanca, esa sonrisa, su manera de caminar... y... y viene hacia aquí, ¿por qué viene hacia aquí?_

**_Cgcgccccggccccc._**..

_No, no creo que quiera comernos... pero... no puedo evitar apartar la mirada de..._

"Siento mucho la tardanza, yo... oh, disculpa, no te conozco ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Yo... Kai'Sa..."

"Encantada, yo me llamo Luxanna"

"¿Luxanna?"

"Sí, pero puedes llamarme Lux"

_Tiene... tiene una voz muy bonita..._

"Lux... espera, ¿has dicho que habías tardado?"

"Sí, bueno... Lux es otro miembro del equipo"

"¿Tu formas parte del equipo de la Linterna?"

"Técnicamente nuestra líder es Taliyah" - comentó Rumble - "La Linterna solo aparece de vez en cuando"

"Sí, por las quejas que recibo de vosotros"

_Así que ella está en este... este disfuncional grupo... y con ese bicho del Vacío..._

"Kai'Sa..."

"Dime, Lux"

_**Cgcgccccc** _

_Debo hablarle sin cortarme, no debo caer en el nerviosismo solo porque sea mona..._

_**Cgcgcgccccc** _

_Es una chica bastante guapa, es normal que me sienta un poco... intimidada..._

"¿Hay alguna razón para que quieras matarles?"

"¿Matarles?"

"No, Lux" - intervino Rammus - "Esta no viene a amenazarnos de muerte"

"Menos mal" - sonrió alegremente - "Me temía lo peor"

"¿Os amenazan a diario?"

"Tu sabes... hay gente que nos tiene cierta manía"

"Sobretodo a Taliyah" - dijo Poppy sin dudarlo - "A veces dice cosas que no debería decir"

"Mira quien fue a hablar"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Uno de los Meeps fue corriendo a saludar a la hechicera de la luz. Parecía alegre de verla bien tras lo ocurrido en el Abismo de los Lamentos.

"Yo también me alegro de veros"

"Se sienten atraídos por la energía lumínica residual de Luxanna" - dijo Orianna

"¿Energía lumínica?"

"Verás, soy una maga de luz" 

_Una maga de luz..._

"Kai'Sa es la hija de Kassadin" - explicó el invocador - "Me pidió si ella podía formar parte del equipo para adaptarse un poco"

"Eso es genial, seguro que te diviertes mucho con nosotros"

"Bueno, realmente no... no tenía pensado..."

"Estaba en un estado de duda" - afirmó la androide

_Estos tipos son muy raros..._

_**Cg caccaac** _

_Yo no soy ra... tu eres el raro en todo caso... aunque..._

"Piensa que participar juntos más divertido"

_¿Juntos? Es decir... con ellos y... con ella..._

"No sabría qué decirte..."

"Empiezas a sonar como Elise" - le dijo Taliyah

"Además, yo nunca podría participar con ese ser inmundo..."

"¿Te cae mal Rammus?"

"¡Él no! ¡Kog'Maw!"

"¿Kog'Maw? Pero si es un cacho de pan... relleno de ácido"

"Hace... hace tiempo que no... como pan"

_A esta chica le cae bien ese desagradable ser... ¿cómo es esto posible? Pero si resuma asco por todos lados, incluso huele... no sé a qué huele..._

"Venga, Kai'Sa, anímate"

"......."

"No tenemos todo el día, hija del Vacío"

"Linterna, yo..."

_Ella me lo está pidiendo con un brillo en los ojos... quizás... quizás deba... quizás pueda estar cerca por un tiempo, ¿no?_

_**C cgc gcggcc** _

_Solo sería para... adaptarme un poco a los conceptos... supervivencia... ya sabes..._

"Tal vez podría ayudarme a adaptarme..."

"¡Bien! ¡Me alegro que quieras unirte al equipo!" - gritó Lux muy animada

"Si... seguro... por cierto, ¿quién es esa tal Elise?"

"La única que no ha podido asistir" - explicó Poppy - "Tenía una reunión importante con Vilemaw, la diosa araña"

"¿Elise es una araña?"

"No, es una mujer araña" - explicó el armadurillo - "Y la gran Reina Araña"

_¿Dónde me he metido?_


	274. Una estrella muerta

Las Islas de las Sombras son el punto de origen de un montón de seres extraños y dos de ellos se encuentran en un cementerio olvidado por Runaterra.

Yorick está cargando un cuerpo que necesita ser enterrado, mientras que Maokai le hace compañía mientras busca cierta información.

"¿Nocturne? No, no le he visto"

"Qué raro, llevo tiempo sin verlo..."

"¿Has probado en el Bosque Retorcido?"

"Todavía no, principalmente porque solía rondar a invocadores"

"Deberías haber probado primero en el Bosque Retorcido"

"Ya... bueno... sabes que ese sitio me da un poco de mal rollo"

Maokai era un ser que existía desde que las Islas Bendecidas nacieron y ahora se veía obligado a caminar sobre las ruinas de lo que fueron.

"De todos modos agradezco un poco la compañía" - dijo el enterrador

"Es difícil dar contigo"

"Mucho trabajo entre..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Se supone que solo los jinetes de las sombras pueden encontrar el cementerio de las sombras, aquel que es uno y a la vez todos los cementerios..."

"Sí, en efecto... ¿y qué pasa con eso?"

"Ese ser no es jinete de las sombras"

En el cielo tras la niebla apareció Bardo, el caminante aéreo, acompañado de los Meeps. Estaba simplemente viendo a la pareja cargar el cadáver".

"Diría que es Bardo"

"¿Bardo? ¿Qué tipo de bardo?"

"Es un campeón que colabora con Elise" - explicó brevemente - "Viene del espacio, creo"

"¿Y cómo ha llegado aquí?"

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Algunos Meeps empezaron a acercarse al cadáver que llevaba el enterrador, que no parecía muy contento de que se acercaran tanto.

"¿Qué hacen con el cuerpo?"

"Quizás le ocurra algo... ¿quién es el muerto?"

"Un tipo que murió en la montaña de Freljord... congelado..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Callaos..." - ordenó fríamente - "¿Qué les ocur..."

Bardo descendió y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos a ritmo de campanas, mirando fijamente el saco que llevaba, con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"

"Creo que... quiere ver el muerto"

"¿Ver al muerto? Me temo que eso no va a ser..."

"......."

El caminante aéreo intentó tocar el cadáver, pero en su lugar recibió un golpe de los Ritos Funerarios del espectro.

"No se toca..."

"Yorick, quizás estás llevando esto un poco..."

"¡Meeeep!"

"Al extremo..."

Varios entes y fantasmas empezaban a surgir de la tierra, acercándose de forma agresiva a los Meeps de Bardo y a este también.

El ser cósmico no entendía del todo lo que pasaba, él solo quería saber qué había dentro de ese saco. Pero el tipo que tenía enfrente no le dejaba.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Creo que intenta decirte algo"

"Me da igual, tengo trabajo que hacer y gente que enterrar"

"Meeeeep"

"¿Mmmm? Ha sonado... diferente" - notó el árbol viviente

"......."

Bardo parecía haber entendido que él era de hecho un enterrador, por lo que ese saco seguramente sería un cuerpo, abono o ambos.

Dio un pequeño saltito y se marchó flotando en compañía de sus Meeps.

"Chsstt, al final se ha asustado"

"¿En serio? Porque no le he notado demasiado..."

"Normal, porque tiene una máscara" - dijo muy tajante - "Aunque sigo sin saber cómo encontró este lugar o qué quería"

"Quizás nunca lo sepas..."

"Meh... entonces, ¿vas a buscar a Nocturne al Bosque Retorcido?"

"Supongo que no me queda ningún otro sitio..."

Y tras este encuentro el pastor de las almas perdidas prosiguió con su trabajo.


	275. Chicas y tacones

Era un día bastante tranquilo en el Instituto de Guerra y Elise por fin había aparecido por la cafetería, donde también estaban Taliyah y Lux.

Estas dos recién acababan de practicar sus hechizos, con un éxito promedio. También comentaron a la Reina Araña acerca de...

"¿Entonces hay una nueva chica en el equipo?"

"Sí, su nombre es Kai'Sa" - afirmó Lux

"Kai'Sa... no puedo imaginarme quien le puso ese nombre"

"Kassadin"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Es la hija de Kassadin" - explicó la tejedora de piedras

"¿Kassadin tenía una hija?"

"Deberías leer alguna vez los archivos de campeones de Viktor, suele servir de ayuda"

"¿Archivos de campeones? Eso suena muy lunático"

"Por cierto, Elise" - le habló la hechicera de luz - "¿Todo bien en las Islas de las Sombras?"

"Hubo un pequeño revuelo, pero nada grave"

La Noxiana tomó un sorbo de su té mientras pensaba en algún tema más idóneo. No le gustaba revelar sus asuntos privados y siniestros...

"Decidme, ¿qué tal va la práctica de hechizos?"

"Muy bien, estamos intentando sacar algo de tiempo"

"Bueno... aún me cuestan los de curación..." - admitió la más joven

"Ah, la magia... yo enfoco mis entrenamientos en el aspecto físico"

"Eso me hace cuestionarme algo..."

Lux miró un momento bajo la mesa para confirmar de lo que iba a hablar primero.

"¿Tu entrenas con tacones?"

"¿Con tacones? Sí, siempre los llevo para todo"

"¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo?" - preguntó algo ingenua - "A mi me causan daño siempre"

"Lux, como realeza que soy debo mantener la compostura con la mayor elegancia posible... siempre..." - dijo con superioridad

"¿Y no preferirías algo más cómodo?"

"Para mi llevar tacones es muy cómodo y también mortal..."

"A mi no me gusta llevar tacones" - declaró Taliyah - "Demasiado alto y problemático"

"Como se nota que sois jóvenes"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Taliyah, ¿seguro que no te imaginas una velada romántica con Rumble llevando algún vestido mono y unos tacones para realzar tu figura?"

"Sinceramente... no"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No soy mucho de velada romántica... Rumble tampoco... y ya le saco bastante altura"

"Qué conformista... ¿y tu Lux?"

"Mmm... creo que pasaría mejor una velada romántica con un calzado cómodo"

"Vaya par... desde luego..."

"Aunque me pregunto... si usando tacones eres tan veloz, ¿no lo serías más sin ellos?"

La Demaciana de hecho hizo una pregunta bastante buena, a la cual la Reina Araña se tardó unos segundos en responder.

"Realmente me sentiría poco cómoda"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Mi estilo de combate ya se ha adaptado a mi forma de moverme... y sino tengo mi forma araña, no necesito adaptarme más"

"Estilo de combate..."

"Vosotras entrenáis la magia, pero yo prefiero usar el veneno y combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

"A mi no me va eso de golpear a la gente" - admitió Lux

"Y para eso me sale más eficaz lanzar piedras"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le lanzaste una piedra a Rumble?"

"¿A qué día estamos hoy?"

"Hoy es Viernes" - dijo la Demaciana con seguridad

"El jueves... sin duda alguna"

"¿Qué hizo esta vez el chaval?"

_Solo me estaba mirando porque nunca había visto un yordle, ¿no estarás celosa?_

_No digas tonterías, ¿por qué iba a estar celosa yo?_

_No sé, ¿tal vez porque la pubertad le ha tratado mejor en cuanto a pe..._

"Simplemente se lo merecía" - dijo fríamente la maga


	276. Un intento de amigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga de los Emisarios de Kai'Sa"

Recientemente Kai'Sa se había unido provisionalmente (o eso decía ella) al equipo de Taliyah, aunque realmente no conocía a ninguno.

Fue su padre, Kassadin, quien le sugirió intentar entablar conversación con cada uno de ellos. También le dijo que lo mejor podría ser empezar por...

"Tu nombre era Rammus, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, aunque me parece raro que no hayas oído hablar de mi, siendo de Shurima"

"Ya... he pasado más tiempo en el Vacío..."

"Debió de ser altamente traumático"

_**Cg cgccg...** _

"Más de lo que te imaginas"

_**Cgcgccgcgcgcg...** _

"Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por tener que pasar frío o claustrofobia"

"Tu te tomas todo de forma muy optimista, ¿no?"

"El mundo me ha hecho así... también tuve una época de devorar escarabajos"

"Los seres del Vacío no son simples insectos, son seres que buscan saciar un hambre voraz basada en la destrucción..."

"Lo de devorar también lo decía literalmente"

"Uggg..."

La primera impresión que la joven tenía es que este... ¿armadillo? intentaba ser amable, pero seguía siendo sumamente... extraño.

"¿Y cómo es que te uniste a este equipo?"

"Bueno, realmente fui miembro fundador... un amigo me recomendó a Viktor y ya conocía de antes al resto"

"Ya veo..."

"Sé que esto tiene que ser duro para ti"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Después de lo que pasaste te reencuentras con tu padre y... de repente estás en una especie de instituto de combates..."

"Lo sé..."

"Entiendo que tu padre quería que te adaptaras mejor a la actualidad, pero..."

"Pero ahora preferiría estar con él algo más de tiempo"

"Tu padre... tu padre es un buen tipo"

"Emm... vale..."

Le pareció un comentario algo espontaneo... igual que la situación que estaban teniendo.

"Me refiero a que te lo has encontrado distinto, han pasado muchas cosa..."

_**Cggcg cg cggc gcgc** _

"Tiene la piel azul..."

"Sí, y no puedes pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero... es un gran tipo"

"¿Lo conoces?"

"Conozco a gente que ha peleado con él, gente que ha peleado junto a él y gente que..."

"¿Algo que tenga que ver con pelear?"

"Iba a decir que ha sido salvada por él"

"¿Salvada?"

"Sí, es de la Liga de las Leyendas, es como un héroe"

"Yo... yo solo le veo como mi padre"

"Lo entiendo, pero eso dice mucho de él"

De alguna forma la manera de hablar de ese tipo, que combinaba cierta sabiduría y una extraña carisma, le resultaba magnético.

"¿Qué dice? A parte de que está demasiado ocupado para estar aquí"

_**Cgc cgc...** _

"Podría estar conmigo en lugar de dejarme con vosotros... no te ofendas"

"No me ofende, pero tienes que mirar también su punto"

"¿Cuál?"

"Hizo todo lo posible para que volvieras, hizo todo lo posible para encontrar un lugar donde pudieras estar bien..."

"Me trajo aquí..."

"Con otros héroes, con gente... medianamente buena... un lugar medianamente seguro"

Ciertamente su padre estaba apareciendo y desapareciendo entre sus asuntos (ahora sabía que de la Liga), investigaciones, peleas con el Vacío...

Y el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo usó para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

"Quizás incluso quería darte ese instituto al que nunca fuiste"

"Shurima no tiene institutos"

"Pues mira, una nueva experiencia"

_**Cgcgcgcgcg...** _

Este estúpido comentario hizo que la chica esbozara una leve sonrisa. 

Quizás era eso también lo que intentaba su padre, que se alejara del Vacío. Que se sintiera de nuevo como la niña que era antes y sonriera. 


	277. Entre dos mundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga de los Emisarios de Kai'Sa"

Kai'Sa había probado a mantener una conversación con Rammus, lo cual resultó en un rato bastante agradable y poder entender un poco mejor a su padre.

Con él es que estaba manteniendo una conversación de camino a la cafetería.

"Ese Rammus parece un buen campeón"

"¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"En Shurima se contaban historias sobre él... no recuerdo casi ninguna"

"¿Por qué será?"

_**Cgcgcgc cg gccgcgcgcgc** _

"Papá, me voy a ver si encuentro a ese... equipo"

"Espero que te sientas cómoda con ellos"

"De momento estoy conociéndoles"

"Me alegro de que al menos lo intentes"

Kassadin se despidió y desapareció en un brillo morado que alteró un poco al traje de Kai'Sa. Ella misma se preguntaba si algún día aprendería a hacer eso.

Caminó hacia la cafetería, donde encontró a la androide... y su Bola...

"Saludos, Kai'Sa"

"Hola, ¿Orianna?"

"Así es, te felicito por acordarte, teniendo en cuenta cuántos somos"

"De ti no me olvidaría"

"¿Algún motivo en específico?"

"Eras la única que llamaba James a la Linterna"

Ese sutil comentario hizo que la androide pareciese más enfocada en la conversación.

"Efectivamente soy la única que le llama así"

"Dime... ¿quién te construyo?"

"Anteriormente fui humana"

Esto pareció sorprender a la mujer de morado de algún modo. Orianna tenía aspecto humano, pero su cintura estaba separada y parecía completamente mecánica.

"Debido a un accidente mi cuerpo humano quedó inhabilitado"

"......."

"Padre mejoró mi cuerpo y creó a la Bola"

"No quería... tocar un tema tan delicado"

"No guardo recuerdo alguno de esa etapa, la información proviene de mi base de datos interna"

"Entiendo... ¿y cómo es que estás en el grupo de Kog'Maw?"

"Llegué a la conclusión de que serviría para estar más cerca de la Linterna y Taliyah" 

Orianna en ese momento dirigió su mirada a la Bola, su eterna compañera.

"¿Podemos realizarte una pregunta?"

"Claro, dime de qué se trata"

_**Cgg cgcgcgc...** _

El traje se quejaba por cualquier cosa para agobio interno de Kai'Sa.

"¿Qué clase de relación tienes con James?"

"Nos conocimos en el mismo grupo de terapia y parecía el más normal"

"Esa afirmación se calificará de manera positiva"

"Tu... tu dijiste que eras su interés romántico"

"Afirmativo, actualmente estamos en el proceso de cortejo y análisis de este"

"Vale..."

Kai'Sa era la primera vez que veía un androide y desconocía que pudieran tener una relación así con un humano. 

"¿Tienes algún interés romántico?"

"¿Yo? No" - dijo en seco - "Apenas salí hace un par de semanas del Vacío"

En un momento dado recordó a la chica del otro día, lo cual le provocó un leve enrojecimiento.

"Tu aspecto facial podría decir lo contrario"

"Te digo la verdad, no estoy enamorada de ningún chico"

"No me he referido a un hombre necesariamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Podrías albergar sentimientos por una persona de otra raza o tu mismo género"

"Te... ¿te refieres a que me guste una chica? ¿chica chica?"

Durante unos segundos estuvo procesando lo que le había dicho.

"Eso... ¡¿es posible?! Quiero decir... ¿pueden salir dos chicas?"

"Afirmativo, es conocimiento común"

Actualmente esos casos eran normales, pero Kai'Sa apenas era una niña cuando entró al Vacío y desconocía ese tipo de cosas.

"Todavía... tengo cosas de qué enterarme..."

"¿Sabes cómo se realiza el acto de reproducción humana?"

"Supongo que mis padres me tuvieron a través de besarse mucho, ¿no?"

Por primera vez en su existencia Orianna dudó de si decirle a alguien la respuesta segura o dejar que lo descubriese sola.


	278. Contacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga de los Emisarios de Kai'Sa"

Kai'Sa había tenido la oportunidad de entablar conversación con Rammus y Orianna, la última dejandole algunas dudas en base a cierto tema.

Pero ahora era otro día y marchaba a la cafetería, preguntándose si hoy finalmente encontraría a Luxanna. Y lo hizo, pero en compañía de Bardo.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"......." - Bardo señaló a la hija del Vacío

"Oh, hola Kai'Sa"

"Hola, Luxa... Lux y Bardo"

"¿Quieres sentarte mientras vienen el resto?"

"Claro..." - dijo mientras tomaba asiento - "Por cierto, estos seres..."

"Son los Meeps de Bardo"

"¿Meeps?"

"Sí, son como pequeñas ricuras de luz" - comentó mientas acariciaba uno - "Aunque pueden explotar"

"Vale... eso es extraño"

"Supongo que todos somos extraños a nuestra manera" 

"Bueno, Bardo, cuéntame algo de ti"

"......."

"......."

"........"

"Bardo no habla"

"¿No habla? ¿Es mudo?"

"No, simplemente no habla, digamos que prefiere no hacerlo..."

Definitivamente existía gente muy rara en este mundo.

"Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo un poco personal?"

"¿Un poco personal?" - repitió antes de sonrojarse un poco - "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Cómo funciona ese traje tuyo?"

"¿Mi traje?"

"Sí, Taliyah me ha dicho que es un ser vivo"

"Realmente es un simbionte del Vacío" - explicó recomponiendo la compostura - "Y este armamento superior es parte de un exo-esqueleto"

"Osea.. son dos partes separadas"

"Exacto... cuando estaba en el Vacío tenía que absorber energía para que él viviera y era bastante desagradable"

_**Ccgcgcg...** _

"Ahora me basta con comida que le guste"

"Entiendo... la próxima vez os haré unas galletitas"

"¿Galletas? Bueno... vale..."

En ese momento un extracto de su conversación con Orianna volvió a su cabeza. Pensó que quizás ella pudiera resolverle...

"Lux, yo también tengo una pregunta que hacerte"

"¿Es sobre magia o..."

"¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?" - preguntó muy seria

"Meeep"

Inmediatamente Bardo se levantó y se marchó en compañía de los Meeps, dejando a Lux algo sorprendida e incluso nerviosa por la pregunta.

"Yo... bueno... quizás sea tu padre quien deba hablarte de eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno es un tema... un tanto íntimo..."

"Pero él está ocupado, ¿tu no puedes?"

"Quizá debas preguntarle a Elise... hablando de eso, ¿cómo te va adaptándote al equipo?"

"Bueno, Rammus y Orianna no parecen malas personas..."

"¿Ya has entablado conversación con Kog'Maw?"

"Todavía no me he vuelto a cruzar con ese asqueroso ser repelente"

_**Cgc gcgc gcgc...** _

"Mi traje también opina lo mismo"

"¿No es también tu traje un ser del Vacío?"

_**Cg cgcg cgc cggccg...** _

"Eso es un tema aparte... el caso es que... sigue siendo asqueroso y apesta... y..."

"Tienes que darle una oportunidad"

"¿Por qué? Parece que nadie entiende la amenaza..."

"Kai'Sa, por favor, escucha"

"......."

"Entiendo tu postura por la amenaza que realmente es el Vacío... por lo que has vivido... porque realmente Kog'Maw apesta un poquito..."

"¿Solo un poco?"

"Pero cuando le conoces es un chico realmente dulce, agradable y amable"

"Eso no es lo que yo veo"

"Habla con él y verás a qué me refiero"

La joven Demaciana sonrió mientras le hablaba del ser del Vacío, lo cual generaba sentimientos muy diversos en Kai'Sa.

Por un lado le agradaba esa sonrisa y parecía hablar desde la sinceridad. Por otro... no dejaba de ser un bicho que a todos aspectos le daba asco.

"Está bien..."

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay de qué, pero que conste que es solo porque me lo pides tu"

Lux notó este comentario y pensó en el brevemente mientras Kai'Sa se levantaba.


	279. Y ahora la araña...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga de los Emisarios de Kai'Sa"

Kai'Sa estaba esperando junto con Taliyah y Rumble a que llegara Kog'Maw para ir a la Grieta del Invocador por primera vez con el equipo.

La idea era que fuese a la línea inferior junto al ser del Vacío e intentar disminuir esas ganas homicidas que le tenía.

"Dime, Kai'Sa, ¿te han dado un dormitorio o vives fuera?"

"De momento estoy con mi padre, quiero pasar tiempo con él"

"Eso está bien" - dijo el yordle - "Mis padres querían que me fuera al cumplir once"

"¿No es un poco pronto a esa edad?"

"Decían que para ser un desastre que mejor lo fuera... fuera de casa"

"Tu no eres tan desastre" - le dijo la bruja acariciándole la cabeza

"¿Eso es algo normal?"

"Bueno, depende de cada padre..."

"Me refiero a acariciarle la cabeza"

"Oh, eso..."

"¿Es porque parece una especie de ratón?"

Todo esto Kai'Sa lo preguntaba de la forma más casual del mundo y sin entender qué lugar ocupaban los yordles en el gran ciclo de la vida.

Taliyah por el contrario no encontraba forma de responder sin sonrojarse un poco.

"No, bueno, es... un gesto... de afecto"

"¿De afecto? ¿Es porque estáis muy unidos?"

"Realmente nosotros..."

"Parecen muy tiernos cuando hacen eso, ¿verdad?"

Esta última frase provenía de Elise, la Reina Araña, quien acababa de llegar a la sala, caminando con su típica elegancia de realeza.

"¿Esta chiquilla es Kai'Sa?"

"Sí, es la hija del Vacío"

"Saludos, yo soy Elise, la Reina Araña" 

"Me han hablado de ti, ¿realmente eres un araña?"

"No soy una araña, soy la reina de las arañas"

Otra campeona extraña más en este lugar... y aún quedaba la yordle del martillo...

"Veo que vais a dejarla ir a la linea inferior con Koggy, otro tirador vendrá bien"

"¿Koggy? ¿Quién es Koggy?"

"Es la forma en que Elise se refiere a Kog'Maw" - le explicó Rumble

"Sí, es una forma de mostrar afecto hacia mi pequeño gusanito de seda"

La Noxiana notó en ese momento una cara de asco en el rostro de Kai'Sa cuando habló bien de su adorable trocito de ácido.

"¿A qué viene esa cara?"

"¿Cómo puedes decir que ese bicho del Vacío es adorable?"

"Koggy" - repitió en su cara para más satisfacción - "Es el pequeñín más mono y adorable que puedas encontrar en este grupo"

El mecánico dirigió inocentemente una mirada a su novia, quien negó con la cabeza esa afirmación por parte de la araña.

"Es un ser lleno de ácido y peste..."

"Querida... vígila tu lengüaje mientras hablas de mi Koggy..."

"¿Tu Koggy?"

Elise desplegó sus patas de araña mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo.

Kai'Sa por su parte empezó a canalizar energía en sus manos mientras sus ojos se ponían de color morado. En reacción a la amenaza.

"Ho... hola..."

"Oh, hola Koggy..."

El ser del Vacío apareció de repente, sin saber qué estaba pasando.

"¿Os pasa algo? Os noto al... al... alteradas"

"Simplemente entablábamos amistad" - dijo esto último de forma amenazante

"......."

"Me alegro mucho..."

"Ya... claro... terminemos esto cuanto antes..." - pidió Kai'Sa

La chica del Vacío se marchó en compañía de Taliyah, Rumble y Kog'Maw, dejando allí a la malhumorada Reina Araña.

"Chsst... hay que ver la juventud de hoy en día..."

"¡Elise!"

"¿Mmm? Oh, Lux, llegas tarde"

"Lo siento... te estaba buscando"

"¿Buscándome? ¿Para qué?"

"Hay un favor que quiero pedirte..."


	280. Conviviendo con la enemiga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga de los Emisarios de Kai'Sa"

Kog'Maw habitualmente se encontraba en la línea inferior en compañía de Bardo, Lux o incluso Orianna en alguna ocasión. 

Debido a que Kai'Sa le tenía algo de manía, decidió ir con ella en esta ocasión para intentar que se llevaran un poco mejor...

"Me... me alegro de ir contigo..."

"Antes de hablarme retrocede tres pasos"

"¿Por qué?"

"No puedo... aguantar tu aliento..."

"¿Tanto te... te... molesta?"

"Mi traje agudiza mis sentidos, por lo que me es sumamente asqueroso..."

Y es cierto, hasta que no pasasen un par de semanas el traje no podría asimilar de forma correcta un olor tan fuerte como el de Kog'Maw.

"Entonces... hay que derribar esa torre, destruir súbditos y ganar al enemigo..."

"Lo has resumido... bien"

"¿Contra quién nos toca?"

"Creo que son Varus y..."

Una enredadera empezó a rodar por los suelos en dirección a Kai'Sa, quien rápidamente se puso su casco y disparó contra la planta.

" **¿Qué es esa cosa?** "

"¿No te gustan mis plantitas?"

"Y... Zyra..."

Delante del dúo apareció el Darkin conocido como Varus, acompañado de Zyra, la Dama de Espinas. Una campeona que no frecuentaba mucho la grieta.

"Hola, Kog'Maw, ¿quién es la rarita?"

" **Mi nombre es Kai'Sa, y vigila tu lenguaje cuando te refieras a mi** "

"Oh, tiemblo de miedo" - se burló

"Debe de ser una nueva campeona"

"Lo sé, Varus, lo cual significa encontrar nuevas formas de mata..."

Un proyectil de energía de Kai'Sa fue a por ella, pero una de sus flores emergió rápidamente para bloquearlo.

"Es de mala educación interrumpir..."

"Eso... eso es cierto..."

" **¡¿Tu de qué lado estás?!** "

"Del tuyo..."

"No deberíais hablar tanto"

Varus lanzó una lluvia de flechas contra la campeona del Vacío, que lanzó sus proyectiles para contrarrestarlos. Ocasión que aprovechó Zyra para lanzarse.

Kog'Maw notó esto y escupió su Vacío Rezumante para inmovilizarla. El ácido impedía que las flores salieran y Kai'Sa pudo dispararle sus rayos de energía directo a la cabeza.

" **Decepcionante** "

"A mi me... me... parecía peli..."

" **¿Qué demonios te pasa al hablar?** "

"Tengo que... tener cuidado..."

"¿Cuidado de qué?" - preguntó quitándose el casco

"Con el ácido..."

"¿Con el ácido?"

"Si hablo... demasiado corro peligro de... vomitar..."

"Oh..." - se quejó recordando su experiencia previa - "Eso..."

"No me gusta... hacerlo delante de mis amigos..."

"Supongo que debe costarte hablar entonces"

_**Cgccgcgcg...** _

"De pobrecito nada"

"¿Cómo?"

"Me estaba hablando el traje"

"Creo que una vez... una... una..." 

Y sin quererlo el ser del Vacío escupió lo que parecían ser algunas de las rosas de Zyra. Parece ser que se comió alguna sin que su compañera se diese cuenta.

"Uggg..."

"Lo... lo siento..."

"¿Y eso te pasa cuando hablas?"

"Y cuando estoy... estoy... nervioso"

"¿Por qué ibas a estar nervioso? Varus se ha ido a base y..."

"Estoy nervioso porque... porque..."

"......."

"Porque no quiero enfadarte..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Sé que no huelo bien y que no... no te gusta..." - se paró durante un segundo - "No te gustan los bichos como yo..."

"Ah, eso..."

"Pero le caes bien al equipo... y... y a mi también..."

"......."

"No quiero que te sientas incómoda..."

En ese momento la descripción que Lux daba de ese pequeño ser parecía coincidir. Por primera vez veía algo positivo en un ser del Vacío.

"Por eso... te pido perdón..."

"No puedes evitar oler..."

"Perdón por lo que pasaste... en el Vacío..."

Y algo quebró muy dentro de Kai'Sa cuando dijo esa última frase. 


	281. Esas charlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga de los Emisarios de Kai'Sa"

Tras una partida con el ser del Vacío conocido como Kog'Maw, la joven Kai'Sa se decidió a tomar algo en la cafetería junto a su jefa en funciones Taliyah.

Al menos temporalmente, ya que todavía está viendo cómo funcionaría en el equipo.

"Entonces no fue tan mal, ¿no?"

"Bueno, ganamos la partida..."

"Y no te vi insultar a Kog'Maw cuando termina..."

"¿Apesto?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Puedo oler mi traje raro... sé sincera, ¿apesto?"

"Yo no huelo nada"

"Maldito olfato super desarrollado..."

_**Cgccgcg cg...** _

"¡No! ¡Maldito tu!"

"¿Perdona?" - se ofendió la tejedora de piedras

"No, era al traje..."

"Quizás debería presentarte a Viktor, seguro que tu traje le interesaría"

"Me has hablado de él, pero no creo conocerlo"

"¿Te suena de algo la evolución?"

"Algo comentó el engendro llamado Kha'Zix"

"Vale, procura no llamar a la gente que conoces engendro"

"Pero si es una cucara..."

"No les llames engendros o querrán matarte" - le repitió casi como una orden - "Yo lo aprendí por las malas con Katarina"

"¿Por las malas?"

"¿Me han llamado?"

Kai'Sa reconoció la voz inmediatamente, se trataba nuevamente de la Reina Araña conocida como Elise. Ambas no se llevaban demasiado bien.

"La reina de los insectos"

"Arácnidos... Kog'Maw me ha dicho que os ha ido bien"

"Me lo esperaba peor, sinceramente"

"Ya... Taliyah, ¿te importa dejarnos a solas?"

"¿Motivo?"

La mujer más adulta le dijo algo al oído que provocó que rápidamente se levantara. Se despidió rápidamente y dejó a ambas en la mesa.

"¿A qué ha venido eso?"

"Mira, he estado hablando con una... amiga... y me ha rogado hablar contigo"

"¿Rogado?"

"Bueno..."

_¡No pienso dejar que esa mujer esté en nuestro equipo!_

_Pero Elise, estamos intentando ayudarla..._

_¡¿Has oído cómo habla a Kog'Maw?! ¡Ni que fuera escoria!_

_Solo tienes que hablar con ella... seguro podéis solucionarlo..._

"No me van esos rollos de tener charlas existenciales" - comentó la Noxiana - "Así que quiero zanjar temas contigo"

"¿Qué temas?"

"Dime... ¿conoces a Luxanna Crownguard?"

"¿Lux? Por supuesto, ¿qué tiene que ver ella?"

"Yo la odiaba"

Un ligero segundo tuvo lugar tras esa frase, dicha de una forma muy fría por Elise.

"Dime, ¿qué opinas de ella?"

"Pues... bastante alegre, amable, muy bonita... sonrisa"

"Bueno, eso último es debatible"

Kai'Sa alzó una de sus cejas cuando escuchó decir eso.

"Pero yo la odiaba por todo eso, por su sonrisa que no se borraba nunca, por esa amabilidad que me enfermaba..."

"Veo que no te caía bien..."

"¿Caerme bien? Deseaba que se muriera"

"......."

"Es una buena chica... pero eso me irritaba hasta un punto inimaginable"

"........"

"Ella me ha contado lo que pasaste en el Vacío, pero eso no quita que Kog'Maw sea nuestro amigo... y para mí mucho más"

"¿Quieres que ignore todo?"

"No, pero abre los ojos, Kog'Maw nació en el Vacío... no es el Vacío"

"......."

"Y si vas a ser parte de este equipo tenle un poco de respeto"

"Eso..."

"Puedes tomártelo mejor o peor, pero Kog'Maw no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te ocurrió ni con Icathia..."

"Yo... sinceramente... no creo que sea mal chico"

"Pero..."

"Pero no puedo evitar pensar así... al menos de momento..."

"Bueno, ya parece una mejoría y si te sobrepasas... me encargaré de recordartelo..."

La adolescente realmente tenía mucho en qué pensar tras ese día tan estresante y...

"Espera, ¿qué es lo segundo que te pidió Lux?"

"Cierto, toma nota..." - dijo cruzándose brazos - "Te voy a decir cómo se hace un bebé..."


	282. Sangre entre nosotros

Nuestra historia de hoy tiene lugar en el lejano Bosque Retorcido, localizado en la terribles Islas de las Sombras. El lugar más temido de toda Runaterra.

En ellas estaba Maokai (el árbol viviente) conversando con un ente con túnicas y bastantes velas fantasmales encima de sus hombros.

"Entonces... ¿está aquí?"

"Sí, le vi el día en que llegó..."

"Gracias, Rekindler"

"¿Para qué sirve una vela si no es para alumbrar caminos?"

"Para alumbrar habitaciones"

"Maokai... estaba siendo retorico..."

"Oh, vale" - dijo algo incómodo - "Gracias de todos modos"

El espectro de las velas empezó a desaparecer, dispuesto a dirigirse a otro punto de las Islas. Mientras que Maokai avanzó hasta las profundidades.

"¡Nocturne!"

"......."

"¡Sal Nocturne! ¡Sé que estás por aquí!"

"......."

"Te recuerdo que soy uno con la naturaleza"

De uno de los arboles empezaron a salir varias sombras, que acabaron tomando la forma de Nocturne, la llamada pesadilla eterna.

"Maokai..."

"Por fin te encuentro"

"¿Qué quieres de mi?"

"Te noto un poco arisco"

"He tenido una mala racha y estoy de mal humor"

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Llevo aquí algunas semanas..."

"¿Semanas? Si llevo sin verte desde hace meses"

"Es una larga historia..."

El tronco viviente procedió a sentarse, por lo que el espectro se vio obligado a relatar cómo fue derrotado por Luxanna Crownguard y encarcelado.

También la parte de la Reina... aunque evitó los momentos más humillantes y ridículos...

"¿Creíste poder vencer a una hechicera de luz?"

"¿Es lo único con lo que te has quedado?" - preguntó irritado

"Es que me parece un gran fallo por tu parte"

"Dio lugar al advenimiento de la Oscuridad, eso es un logro"

"Y ese advenimiento duró menos de una semana..."

"¿Es que acaso no puedes ver el lado malo?"

"Soy un tipo bendecido, si lo hago tendré que destruirte"

La relación entre Maokai y los habitantes de aquellas islas definitivamente era peculiar.

"De acuerdo, has sido secuestrado, ridiculizado y amenazado por la Reina Sangrienta... ¿volvemos al Instituto de Guerra?"

"No pienso volver allí..."

"Pero Nocturne..."

"Me niego a volver a semejante infierno"

"Pero así es como funciona nuestra pseudo-amistad" - le dijo preocupado - "Tu intentas matar invocadores y yo salvarles de ti"

"Mientras esa lunática siga viva no pienso pisar ese lugar"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

"¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Soy Nocturne, la pesadilla eterna, invadí Piltover, Bandle, Bilgewater, Demacia... nada me retiene"

"¿Y por qué sigues aquí en el Bosque Retorcido?"

"Necesito un tiempo para pensar... planear mi venganza..."

"La venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena"

"¿No eres un poco hipócrita?" - preguntó fríamente - "A fin de cuentas buscas eliminar cada espectro de estas Islas"

"Eso es más bien arreglar un error"

"Bien, el error que yo sufrí no volverá a darse"

Maokai era consciente de lo obstinado que era el fantasma asesino, el cual tenía un pacto con el Instituto de Guerra y eso podría perjudicarle.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió un plan brillante que involucraba a...

"Qué cansancio..." - se quejaba la Linterna

"¡Pipo! ¡Pipopipi!"

"¿Una raíz de árbol regordeta y viva? Genial, ya empezamos..."

"Emm, disculpa" - le llamó Maokai - "¿Eres aquel al que llaman la Linterna?"

"No, soy Mordekaiser, ¿no se nota?" - preguntó el invocador

"No eres Mordekaiser"

"Mira, lo siento, pero no admito más campeones en mi equipo"

"No, yo realmente vengo a secuestrarte"

"¿Cómo dices?"


	283. Secuestrado

En el Instituto de Guerra había algunos campeones que tenían su propia rutina diaria. En el caso de Orianna ayudaba a Viktor y acompañaba a Taliyah al Instituto.

Luego en compañía de la Bola se reunían con James, pero ese día no le encontraba en su habitación habitual. Tampoco en el grupo de terapia.

"No te dije viejo a propósito"

"Lo dijiste de manera muy despectiva"

"Kennen, no te ancles tanto en el pasado..."

"Kennen y Rumble"

Ambos yordles se giraron para ver a Orianna y la Bola, estando la primera algo agitada.

"¿Orianna? Qué raro verte por esta zona"

"Me encuentro intentando localizar a James"

"¿James?" - repitió el ninja

"Se trata de la Linterna"

"Ah, hoy avisó de que no podría venir" 

"¿Comentó algún motivo?" - preguntó la androide

"Pues dijo que se iba con Maokai a las Islas de las Sombras, algo de un secuestro"

"¿Secuestro?"

Mientras tanto en el Bosque Retorcido se encontraban reunidos Maokai (el árbol viviente), Nocturne (la pesadilla viviente) y la Linterna.

"Maokai, ¿para qué has traído aquí a este invocador?"

"Le he secuestrado para que razone contigo"

"No me has secuestrado" - le contradijo el humano - "Yo soy quien decidió venir"

"¿No es un secuestro?"

"No, no ha sido contra mi voluntad"

"Maokai..." - habló el fantasma - "Explícate un poco"

"Le he traído para convencerte de volver al Instituto de Guerra, como en los viejos tiempos"

"Eso no sucederá, no hay forma de que vuelva"

Nocturne se desvaneció para reaparecer tras el invocador con intenciones de asesinarlo. Pero su cuchilla golpeó contra una especie de barrera.

"¿Una barrera?"

"¿De verdad pensaste que vendría sin estar preparado?"

"Es un profesional, Nocturne, mínimo escúchale"

"¿Qué tengo que escuchar? Tengo todo un continente que aterrorizar y matar"

"Humano, ¿no puedes hacer nada para que vuelva?"

"¿Que vuelva? ¿Para qué?"

Ambos entes oscuros se miraron un poco sorprendidos por las declaraciones del tipo que supuestamente le devolvería al sitio.

"Desde que este tipo se fue no ha muerto ni un solo invocador"

"Pero... podría dar problemas"

"Tonterías, hay campeones que se llevan meses sin aparecer por allí"

"Bueno... pero..."

"Y este bosque alejado de la mano de dios es perfecto"

"Lo... ¿lo dices en serio?"

"Completamente" - dijo en seco - "Solo venía a asegurarme de que era cierto de que habría una abominación no-muerta menos"

"Estúpido invocador..."

"¿No puedo alegrarme por tus decisiones?"

"Ahora te recuerdo..." - dijo Nocturne fríamente - "Tu eres la Linterna..."

El invocador se ganó cierto renombre en las Islas de las Sombras desde que casi mató a Thresh y puso en jaque a varios de los espectros.

"Un placer..."

"Maokai, llévate a este tipo antes de que le mate"

"Le daré recuerdos a Lux de tu parte"

La sombra viviente intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero el humano lo esquivó sin dificultad.

"Sé tus debilidades, Nocturne, no tengo miedo"

"El miedo siempre encuentra formas de entrar..."

"¿Y vas a poder hacerlo desde aquí?"

"Tiempo al tiempo... invocador..."

El espíritu desapareció disipándose por los alrededores, siendo ese momento en que Maokai optó por acompañar a la Linterna de camino a casa.

"No me esperaba que fuera así el asunto..."

"Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que volverá tarde o temprano"

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Ya de por si odia a los invocadores, imagina que uno le increpe..."

"¿Lo tenías todo planeado?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, venía preparado"


	284. Rescatado

La Linterna se encontraba en los muelles destrozados de las Islas de las Sombras, donde Maokai le había pedido ayuda para tratar a Nocturne.

La idea era que el propio invocador usara sus hechizos para irse, pero fue sorprendido por un portal del que apareció...

"¿Orianna?"

"Saludos, James"

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Kennen dijo que te habían secuestrado y traído aquí"

"No debí dejarle a Maokai explicar la situación" - murmuró en voz baja

"Por ello he venido a rescatarme"

"¿Rescatarme?"

En solo un par de minutos el humano le explicó lo sucedido con el árbol viviente y Nocturne.

"Y seguramente vuelva al instituto"

"Califico tu plan de dudosamente efectivo"

"Mejor tenerlo en un instituto que suelto por todo el mundo... arriesgado, pero eso es cosa de Maokai"

"Dicha teoría deberá ser analizada"

Tras este comentario hubieron varios segundos de silencio por parte de la androide.

"James, realizo petición para que te quites tu máscara"

"¿Quitarme la máscara?"

"Puedo añadir un por favor a la petición si lo ves necesario"

"No... pero es algo un tanto... repentino..."

La Linterna se quitó su máscara, además de la capucha que cubría su pelo y rostro. Esto por lo general no le agradaba demasiado.

Otra cosa a lo que no supo cómo reaccionar fue a un inesperado abrazo de Orianna.

"¿Orianna? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Teniendo en cuenta de que venías a las Islas de las Sombras, había una gran probabilidad de que sufrieses daños"

"Venía acompañado..."

"Desconocía ese dato durante el análisis original"

"Y conozco a estos campeones muy bien"

"Ese dato quedó descartado por la preocupación"

"Orianna..."

"Inicialmente realicé un análisis para ver cómo de compatible era contigo para una potencial relación sentimental"

"Oh, eso..."

"Sin embargo a partir de cierto punto, dejé algunos factores al margen"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Según la Bola estoy priorizando sentimientos por encima de datos"

Al humano le costaba entenderla, pero uniendo los puntos llegó a la conclusión más lógica bajo la visión del androide.

"Orianna... ¿te estás declarando?"

"Afirmativo"

"Eso significa..."

"Significa que se han reunido los condicionantes para declararme a ti, James"

"¿Estás segura? ¿Qué hay del análisis?"

"Lleva sin actualizarse varias semanas"

"¿En serio?" - preguntó sorprendido

"Afirmativo, otro factores eclipsaban los necesarios"

En las últimas semanas la Linterna había notado que la chica no solo tenía celos, sino que era más lanzada en cuanto a sus sentimientos y afectos hacia él.

"Se supone que ahora... debo contestarte, ¿no?"

"Afirmativo"

"¿Qué crees que pasará ahora?"

"Existen probabilidades de que aceptes por una compatibilidad sentimental"

"Oh... dime... si tuvieras que describir cómo te sientes..."

"Adaptándome al lenguaje usado en novelas de Taliyah... estoy enamorada de ti... te quiero"

Esas palabras hicieron que el invocador recordara todo el proceso que la chica tuvo que vivir para llegar a ese momento. Pasando por las dudas y análisis.

Realmente la chica había evolucionado desde aquel San Valentín.

"Yo... también te quiero..."

"¿También sufriste un proceso de enamoramiento?"

"No... un proceso no..."

_De todas las campeonas... ¿por qué ella?_

"Fue desde el día en que te conocí..."

Y el invocador procedió a besarla. La androide tenía lo sentidos programados para mostrar grados de sensibilidad, por lo que sí pudo sentirlo.

Al humano por su parte no parecía importarle que los labios fueran de acero.

"Observación... proceso de beso apreciado... superadas las expectativas"

"Dime, ¿por qué me pediste quitarme la máscara?"

"Observación... tras la confesión y declaración... sigue el primer beso"


	285. Haciendo amistades

Ajenos a lo que ocurría entre la Linterna y Orianna... el resto del equipo estaba a lo suyo, con Kai'Sa en la cafetería, tomándose un zumo de tomate.

Fue entonces que llegó la amenaza mecánica conocida como Rumble.

"Hola Kai'Sa, ¿aún no ha llegado el resto?"

"No, no han aparecido"

"Eso es normal..."

"Si tu lo dices..."

La joven aún no tenía una imagen formada del yordle, salvo que parecía hablar con más soltura que los otros campeones que conoció del grupo.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"No, es que... he tenido un mal par de días..."

"Cierto, se supone que estás haciendo amigos por aquí, ¿no?"

"Bueno, yo no les llamaría amigos... todavía..."

"Guau, vuelves a sonar como Elise"

"E... Elise..."

_En el caso de las parejas lo mejor empezar con los preeliminares..._

"¿Problemas con ella?"

"No, eso que... ¿de qué hablábamos?"

"De potenciales amistades"

"Pues..." - recobró rápido la compostura - "Creo que lo más cercano a una amiga sería Lux... o al menos así me llamó"

"No me extrañaría viniendo de Lux"

"¿La conoces de hace mucho tiempo?"

"Poco antes de unirse al equipo, ayuda mucho a Taliyah con sus entrenamientos mágicos"

"Entrenamientos mágicos... oh, tu también pareces muy cercano a Taliyah"

"Me gusta pasar tiempo con mi novia"

"Claro, tiene sen... tido... ¿has dicho novia?"

"Sí, te dejo unos segundos para asimilarlo"

Kai'Sa procesó realmente rápido lo que quería decir, pero eso no quitaba lo raro que le resultaba. Él era un yordle y ella una humana.

"Pero... ¿eso es posible?"

"Yo no soy racista"

"¡No me refería a eso!"

Y un breve pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de la tiradora.

"Espera... entonces vosotros... podéis hacer esas cosas que Elise dice..."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"......."

"Oh, esas cosas... bueno, el organismo de un yordle sigue siendo similar al humano"

"¿En serio? Siempre creí que tendríais algún corazón de más"

"No... que yo sepa..."

"Eso se lo comentaré al traje cuando despierte, le dije que estaba equivocado"

"Espera, ¿puedes caminar mientras esa cosa duerme?"

"Sí, sí que puede"

"¿Utilizas mientras algún sistema de batería para el plasma que genera o simplemente queda en estado de hibernación?"

"Quedan activadas únicamente las funciones de prenda simulada"

"Osea, que tu piloto automático es no ir desnuda"

"Así es, se desactiva el estado de REM que tiene cuando uso las armas"

En aquel momento Kai'Sa recordó que de hecho Rumble era el mecánico del equipo, por lo que más o menos parecía entender de la energía.

Aún así no era biólogo, por lo que quizás sus intuiciones llegasen por debajo de Orianna.

"Dime, ¿qué más cosas has aprendido de la vida común?"

"Estoy descubriendo comidas nuevas y bebidas..."

"Eso está bien"

"Me estoy poniendo al día con algunos acontecimientos como el regreso del Emperador Azir o las nuevas ciudades-estado..."

"¿Necesitas algún cursillo de mecánica?"

"De momento no, pero... tengo una duda sobre cierto tema"

"Claro, dime"

"¿Tu también crees que Kog'Maw es buena persona?"

"¿Sinceramente? Sí" - dijo en seco

Todos le decían lo mismo y personalmente había comprobado que quitando el olor no resultaba tan desagradable como pensaba en un inicio.

"¿Puedo hacerte ahora una pregunta yo?"

"Sí, lo veo justo..."

"¿Te gustaría formar parte del equipo?"

"Bueno... estoy todavía pensándomelo..."

Luxanna era un auténtico encanto, Rammus era bastante sabio, Orianna parecía dispuesta siempre a compartir información con ella... y luego estaban Elise y Kog'Maw...

"¿Pero te agrada la idea?"

"Pues... podría estar bien"


	286. Pesos pesados

Mientras Taliyah dejaba a sus compañeros de equipo atrapados dentro de un muro... Poppy se encontraba regresando de un pequeño viaje a Demacia.

Andaba con suma tranquilidad, al menos hasta llegar a las cercanías del Instituto de Guerra. Aquí de hecho es donde un campeón la reconoció.

"Disculpa... yordle"

"¿Mmm?"

"Tu eres Poppy, ¿verdad?" 

"......."

"Soy Garen, nunca nos hemos conocido en persona..."

"......."

"Pero me habían dicho que eras compañera de..."

"......."

"Emm... ¿estás bien?"

Y la guerrera se cayó de cara al suelo para sorpresa del caballero. El Demaciano la levantó como pudo y la llevó a una zona cercana de los jardines del Instituto.

"Uff... me he desmayado"

"¿Estás bien? Perdiste el conocimiento sin previo..."

"Tu eres Garen Crownguard, miembro de la élite Demaciana"

"Emm... sí, soy yo..."

"Mi nombre es Poppy"

"Lo sé, antes te he mencionado y..."

"Un momento"

Con toda la seriedad que la caracterizaba, la yordle rebuscó en su bolsa hasta encontrar un pequeño cuaderno de notas.

"¿Te importa firmarme un autógrafo?"

"¿Autógrafo?"

"Sí, soy una gran admiradora de tu desempeño en batalla"

"Pero..." - Garen se quedó perplejo por unos segundos - "Creo recordar que tu edad es similar a la de Lulu, ¿no?"

"No, si acaso la mitad"

Si Lulu tenía más de doscientos años, Poppy llegaría perfectamente al siglo de vida. 

"¿No has batallado tu mucho más que yo?"

"Eso es cierto, pero una cosa no quita la otra"

"Pues..."

"¿No me vas a firmar el autógrafo?"

"Sí, claro, faltaría más..."

Garen le firmó en el cuaderno mientras recibía su mirada. Una fría y algo seria. Haciéndole dudar de si realmente era compañera de su hermana.

"Muchas gracias, no te he visto por aquí y por ende tenido la oportunidad"

"Suelo venir muy poco..."

"Lo intuyo" - dijo guardando el cuaderno - "Adiós..."

"Espera un momento, quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿A mi? ¿De qué se trata?"

"Tengo entendido que tu eres compañera de mi hermana, Luxanna Cownguard"

"Eso es absolutamente cierto"

"Otros miembros de vuestro equipo me dijeron que estaba pasando por un mal momento, ¿es eso cierto?"

"¿Mal momento? Pues hace unas semanas sí que pasó por mucho"

Garen recordó que su hermana fue dada de baja por unas lesiones que según le contó Taliyah fue por esforzarse demasiado entrenando.

"Ya veo... ¿sabes si tengo algo que ver?"

"Recuerdo que te mencionó en algún momento, pero presté atención"

"¿Tiene algún problema actual?"

"Me dijeron que estaba algo frustrada..."

"Sí, tiene varias cosas en la cabeza, sobretodo remordimientos"

De eso le hablaron también Rammus y Rumble cuando les vio en la cafetería.

"Puede entender parte de esos merecidos remordimientos"

"¿Merecidos?"

"Por su ingenuidad y amabilidad provocó un caos en Demacia"

"Galio me ha contado que luego ayudó contra un tipo con cadenas, ¿eso no compensa el daño que hizo?"

"Eso es cierto, pero siento que no aprendió la lección"

"Quizás la haya aprendido y tu no lo sepas"

"......."

"Quizás no sea necesario que cambie su forma de ser"

Tras esta más que peculiar encuentro, Garen se marchó nuevamente, pero con la idea de hablar con su hermana en cuanto pudiese.

La yordle por el contrario aprovechó que estaba en los jardines para buscar a su equipo, que solía ir por esa zona.

"Quizás encuentre a Elise o Taliyah o..."

Una luz morada se vio a lo lejos, junto con un muro de piedra gigante.

"¿Un muro de piedra?"


	287. Derribar el muro

Kai'Sa había congeniado con Rumble, por lo que pasó el siguiente día en su compañía. Y a través de él también con Taliyah.

Ahora los tres se encontraban delante de una especie de torre gigante hecha de piedra, en los jardines del instituto.

"Taliyah... ¿qué es esta cosa?"

"Intenté hacer un muro de piedra, pero circular..."

"Te ha salido bien, ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Rumble, eso fue hace media hora..."

"Ah, vale... ¿cuál es el problema?"

"¡Que no puedo deshacerlo!"

"¿No se supone que tienes terrakinesis? ¿Cómo es que no puedes deshacerlo?"

Dentro del torreón de piedras estaban Lux y Rammus, pasando un rato bastante agradable.

"Luego calientas el tómate un poco dentro de la olla..."

"Yo siempre hecho la salsa sin calentarla"

"Si la calientas primero te aseguras de que la pasta no sale húmeda"

"Veo que tienes maña para la cocina" - dijo el armadurillo

"Es un hobby, ¿echas perejil u orégano?"

"Tengo preferencia por el orégano..."

Al otro lado ya estaban buscando soluciones para sacarles de ahí.

"Puedo lanzar un misil..."

"Rumble, sacarlos, no sepultarlos"

"Un misil no" - afirmó también Kai'Sa - "Pero un agujero..."

_**Cgcg cgc gccgc...** _

"No, tengo las dos manos"

"Pensemos... ¿dónde está el resto?" - preguntó la joven de Shurima

"Orianna dijo algo de las Islas de las Sombras"

"Elise estará con el ser del Vacío"

"¿Poppy no llegaba hoy de Demacia?"

"La yordle con armadura..."

"Ella podría romper el muro con su martillo, pero podría dañarles..."

"Tarde o temprano dices que cederá, solo hay que esperar"

"Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo..."

La campeona del Vacío notó cierta preocupación en sus palabras. Finalmente se dio cuenta de una posible solución al problema.

"Este muro no tiene techo, ¿no?""

"No, no tiene techo"

" **Suficiente...** " - dijo poniéndose su casco

La chica voló hacia la zona superior, ingresando desde arriba y descendiendo con cuidado de que su energía no desestabilizara las paredes.

"Kai'Sa, que alegría verte"

" **Lo mismo digo, aunque por alguna razón pensé que estarías...** "

"¿Muertos?" - preguntó el armadurillo

" **Tranquilos...** "

"¿Has venido a sacarnos de aquí?"

" **Sí, primero te sacaré a ti, Rammus** "

"Te advierto que soy de huesos anchos"

La mujer agarró al armadurillo de la mano y salió volando sin dificultad. El traje del Vacío le daba más fuerza, por lo que levantarle no era problema.

Con cuidado lo dejó en el suelo frente al yordle.

"Hola chicos, gracias por traer refuerzos"

"Realmente no caímos en ese método"

" **Voy a por Lux, ahora vuelvo** "

Kai'Sa se marchó dispuesta a repetir el proceso con su amiga.

"¿Ha ido bien el aterrizaje?"

" **Sin problemas, es tu turno, dame la ma...** "

La hechicera de luz se acercó y la agarró por la cintura, cogiéndola por sorpresa.

" **Con... la mano basta** "

"Pero así hay más probabilidad de no caerme, ¿no?" - preguntó inocentemente

" **Bueno, eso es cierto...** "

La hija del Vacío la agarró también por la cintura, volando hasta el punto de reunión. Lux se soltó nada más aterrizar.

"Kai'Sa, ya puedes soltarme"

" **Oh, cierto...** "

"Has estado muy bien en el rescate" - le felicitó Taliyah

" **Gracias...** " - dijo antes de quitarse el casco - "No ha sido difícil..."

"Tampoco hubieran muerto por espe..."

Antes de que Rumble terminase de hablar el enorme muro se cayó a modo de escombros enormes que probablemente les hubiera hecho mucho daño. 

Al otro lado estos estaba Poppy con su martillo en mano.

"Hola, ¿qué hacía un muro aquí en medio?"


	288. Fuerza yordle

Poppy se acababa de reunir con la mayoría de su equipo tras derribar una especie de muro de piedra que había construido Taliyah.

Afortunadamente no hubo ningún herido durante el desprendimiento de rocas.

"Chicos, ¿qué hace aquí un muro de piedra?"

"Eso es cosa mía..." - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Supongo que eso tiene bastante sentido"

"Más importante aún, ¿ves un muro y solo se te ocurre destruirlo?"

"Pues sí" - dijo en seco - "Al menos uno en medio de la nada"

"Pero podría haber sido edificado para algo"

"En la vida hay que aceptar riesgos"

"¡No a costa de vidas ajenas!"

"¿Pero de qué estás hablando?"

"Lux y Rammus estaban dentro"

"¿Dentro del muro? ¿Estaban emparedados?"

Esta pequeña rencilla entre Kai'Sa y Poppy cesó en cuanto Lux se acercó para separarlas.

"Basta, chicas, solo ha sido..."

"Una potencial muerte" - dijo Rumble

"Una potencial... una improbable muerte..."

"Y yo que pensaba que fuésemos a la grieta del invocador" 

"Buena idea, hora de entrar en acción" - dijo la yordle

"Para el carro" - le dijo Taliyah - "Rammus, Lux, Rumble y yo iremos a por Kog'Maw"

"Espera, ¿por qué no puedo participar yo?" - preguntó la hija del Vacío

"Hasta que no os disculpéis la una con la otra no participareis"

"Eso parece una decisión acertada" - comentó Rammus

"A veces le entra esa vena mandona"

"¡Rumble!"

"¿Qué? Es mandona, pero también atracti..."

La tejedora de piedras lanzó una roca contra la cabeza del yordle, que cayó al suelo. Luego los campeones se retiraron dejando solas a Kai'Sa y Poppy.

La chica del Vacío no opuso resistencia tras ver el ataque gratuito.

"Entonces... ¿el muro estaba hueco?"

"No era un muro, era una especie de torreta"

"Tengo muchas dudas ahora mismo"

"Taliyah parece ser que creó una torreta de piedra por accidente y dentro estaban encerrados Lux y Rammus" - le explicó algo enojada

"Visto desde ese punto de vista destruirlo podría haber sido malo"

"¡Eso te estaba diciendo!"

"Aunque no tenía forma de saber eso"

"Da igual, no debería romper un muro o torre solo porque esté por ahí"

"Tu argumentación tiene cierto sentido"

"¿Cierto sentido?"

Kai'Sa se sentó en el suelo con cierta indignación. Ella era una guerrera que dio pelea al mismísimo Vel'Koz... y una yordle le sacaba de quicio.

"Si te sirve de algo lo siento"

"Que sientes el qué, ¿derribar la torre?"

"No, como ya he dicho eso es más debatible"

"¿Entonces?"

"Hablo de poner en peligro a Lux y Rammus"

"Bueno, por lo menos eres consciente de ello"

"Una pared puede importar más o menos, pero sus vidas sí valen mucho"

"Parece que al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo"

"......."

"¿Qué?"

"......."

"¿Qué pasa?"

_**Cgccgccgcg...** _

"Pero... vale... siento haberte gritado antes..."

"Entiendo que fue una mezcla de preocupación y enojo por mis precipitadas acciones" - dijo bastante seria

"Procura ponerte en situación en el futuro"

"Emmm... ¿no es eso un poco hipócrita?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Tu atacaste a los seres del Vacío nada más llegar a Runaterra sin atender a razón"

"Bueno, creo que el contexto es sumamente distin..."

**_Cg cgccg..._ **

"¿En qué se diferencia el muro de los seres de Vacío?"

"Pues..."

Realmente ambas llegaron y quisieron destruir algo que había de por medio porque lo creían correcto. Salvo que en el caso de Kai'Sa fueron vidas.

Lo mismo que le recriminaba a la yordle, cosa que le dio que pensar.


	289. Piedras de sangre

Era por la tarde en el Instituto de Guerra y dentro de poco terminaría la jornada diaria. Pocos campeones se quedaban de hecho a la noche.

Taliyah por su parte se encontraba con Rumble y Lux practicando un poco sus poderes.

"Uff... qué cansancio... ¿tenemos que seguir?"

"Ya es tarde, así que podemos dejarlo por hoy" - dijo la más joven maga

"Bieen..."

"¿Por qué te alegras tanto? Tu no has practicado en absoluto"

"No, pero he hecho más ejercicio que las dos juntas"

"No es mi culpa que alguna piedra te llegara"

"¡Catorce! ¡Tuve que esquivar catorce piedras!"

"¿Cuántas no pudiste esquivar?" - preguntó Lux

"Doce..."

"Oh, pobrecito" - dijo la maga antes de dirigirse a su amiga - "Bueno, Taliyah, me voy para que puedas darle cariñitos"

"¡No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!"

"¿Pero lo harás o no?" - preguntó el yordle

"Trece" - dijo Lux antes de que la piedra impactara en Rumble

"¡Auch!"

La maga de luz se marchó, dejando a la tejedora de piedras acompañando al mecánico a su cuarto. Él sí se encontraba hospedado en el instituto.

"Uff, qué día"

"Deja de quejarte, que el fin de semana está cerca"

"Ya, claro..." - dijo antes de sacar sus llaves - "¿Quieres pasar?"

"Emm... no... es... algo tarde..."

"Vale, en otro momento será"

"Sí... otro... mo... momento..."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡No! ¡Por ahora no! Quiero decir... ¡hasta mañana!"

La chica de Shurima se giró dispuesta a irse con cierta prisa, momento en que se le cayó una pequeña piedra que el yordle notó.

"Taliyah, se te ha caído una de tus piedras"

"¿Una de mis piedras?"

La piedra parecía una gema, por su brillo e intenso color rojo.

"No es como las piedras que suelo utilizar..."

"¿Es algún tipo de mineral?"

"No se parece a ninguno que conozca..."

"Quizás se le cayera a Lux y la has confundido con una tuya"

"Pues podría ser..." - dijo algo confundida - "Bueno... mañana nos vemos"

"Buenas noches"

"Buenas..."

Taliyah se giró y rápidamente se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Luego le deseó las buenas noches y se marchó hacia el laboratorio.

Allí cenó mientras Viktor y Vi hablaban de temas poco relevantes.

"No, no voy a revisar tu dentadura"

"Pero si es solo un vistazo, así me ahorro el dentista"

"Soy científico y en ocasiones cirujano... no un odontologo"

"Pero si tienes una mandíbula de hierro"

"Y me costó mucho para que tu la rompieses"

La oficial de Piltover se cruzó se brazos, volteando los ojos hacia otro lado.

"Viktor, ¿te importa si te hago alguna consulta?"

"¿Tiene que ver con los dientes?"

"No..." - dijo sacando la piedra roja - "¿Sabes qué puede ser este mineral?"

"Déjame ver... no es un rubí ni ninguna otra piedra brillante... ¿tal vez cuarzo?"

"La recogí en lugar de una de mis piedras habituales"

"¿No eres ya mayor para dejar de recoger las piedras que lanzas?" - preguntó Vi

"¡Deja en paz a mis piedras!"

"Mañana la revisaré en mi laboratorio..."

"De acuerdo..."

La joven recogió la piedra y la puso en su mesita de noche antes de irse a dormir. La piedra a pesar de no reflectar la luz empezó a brillar.

Mientras tanto, en el Instituto de Guerra, Vladimir se encontraba bajo el cielo nocturno. Tenía sus brazos en cruz y los ojos en rojo.

"Es hora de probar... una nueva técnica..."


	290. Vampiros de sangre

Taliyah había encontrado una especie de piedra roja durante sus entrenamientos. Una vez la llevó al laboratorio de Viktor fue a dormir sin echarle cuenta.

En mitad de la noche la piedra se agrietó y empezó a salir muchísima sangre de su interior. El resultado fue una especie de persona hecha de sangre.

_No está mal... necesita más sangre para emular la ropa..._

"Zzzz...."

_Puedo sentir la joven sangre fluir por esta habitación... y con mi clon de sangre... obtendré lo que busco... sangre de..._

"¿Pero qué (bababui) eres tu?"

_¿Hay alguien aquí?_

Vladimir se encontraba en la azotea del Instituto de Guerra, manejando ese ser de sangre desde el cual pudo visualizar a Vi delante suya.

_¿Vi? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

"¿Qué demonios eres?"

El ser líquido miró a sus alrededores hasta ver a su intento de víctima.

_¿Taliyah? Se supone que esta tenía que ser la habitación de Luxanna Crownguard..._

"Menos mal que siempre echo un vistazo a las niñas"

_¿Qué pretende ha..._

La oficial lanzó un Rompemuros contra la criatura, haciendo que explotase y llenase toda la habitación de sangre.

"Tendría que haber visto venir esto..."

_El clon no es lo suficientemente estable... por lo menos para alguien con su fuerza..._

"Voy a tener que llamar a Blitzcrank para limpiar..."

La sangre se fue reuniendo poco a poco, adoptando nuevamente forma humana. Una que parecía la silueta de Vladimir, pero sin sus rasgos.

_No me conviene quedarme en este sitio..._

"¿Estás vivo? ¿Va a hablar?"

La sangre líquida se lanzó contra la mujer, intentando asfixiarla o desmayarla.

Sin embargo el Escudo de Rayo de Vi hacía que el vampiro rompiese su concentración y deshiciera el clon de sangre.

"No servirá... tengo que evitarla..."

La sangre esta vez se deslizó hasta fuera del cuarto, topándose con Blitzcrank.

"ANALIZANDO... TEJIDO LÍQUIDO CONECTIVO DETECTADO..."

_Blitzcrank... él posee un campo electromagnético... también podría desestabilizar la forma sólida... debo tener cuidado con..._

"¡Rompemuros!"

_Maldita..._

Nuevamente Vi desestructuró la forma de esa cosa con un potente golpe.

"Blitzcrank, ve a buscar a Viktor"

"RECIBIDO, VOLVERÉ EN MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS PERO MÁS DE DOS"

"¡Date prisa!"

_Maldición... ¿cómo puedo escapar... las tuberías..._

La sangre viviente intentó dirigirse al fregadero, pero la oficial tuvo un pensamiento rápido y cogió la aspiradora, absorbiendo la forma sanguínea.

"Fracaso..." - dijo el vampiro rompiendo el vínculo - "Un miserable fracaso..."

"No habrá sido para tanto, ¿no?"

"Kayn..."

"Dime, Vlad, ¿que tal el experimento?"

"Conozco las debilidades mejor... la próxima vez no fallaré... o habrá errores..."

Por su parte Viktor se encontraba observando la bolsa de basura llena de sangre que la policía le había llevado de madrugada.

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?"

"Esto era una especie de hombre hecho de sangre"

"Un hombre de sangre..."

"Blitzcrank está de testigo, no estoy loca o sonámbula"

"¿Y qué estaba haciendo exactamente?"

"Apareció sin más en la habitación de Taliyah"

El heraldo de las máquinas se marchó, regresando a los pocos minutos con la extraña piedra que la joven encontró ese día.

"Hay una pequeña fractura en la piedra, pero sin manchas de sangre"

"¿Crees que ha salido de ahí?"

"He visto Lunas Sangrientas, podría haber sido una..."

"Sangrienta, eh..."

"Lo que sí te puedo afirmar es que esta sangre o lo que sea, vuelve a estar inerte"

Esto no terminó de convencer a la oficial, que decidió echar la bolsa al incinerador.


	291. Hermanita

Lux se encontraba caminando con Kai'Sa por los pasillos del instituto. Desde que la chica del Vacío mostró interés en unirse al grupo empezaron a pasar tiempo juntas.

Después de Taliyah era con quien más tiempo pasaba Lux, y esa tarde se había estado divirtiendo con ella en la cafetería.

"Entonces... ¿qué te ha parecido el zumo?"

"Algo raro..."

_**Cg cgcg gcgc cg...** _

"Gracias por el insulto..." - murmuró Kai'Sa - "Además, no sabía que hubiese de tantos tipos"

"Mi favorito es el de naranja"

"Naranja... quizás el de melocotón me guste más..."

"¿Y el traje?"

**_¿Cg?_ **

"¿El traje? Pues... de tomate"

"Curiosa mezcla..."

_**Ccg ccgcg cgc cgcg...** _

"Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, pero he pasado una tarde muy entretenida"

"Me alegro, ya nos veremos por la cafetería"

Kai'Sa sonrió y se despidió de la hechicera, dispuesta a comentarle a su padre cómo le estaban yendo las cosas por el instituto.

Lux por su parte fue hacia su habitación, donde se topó con alguien inesperado frente a su puerta... su hermano Garen...

"¿Garen?"

"Hola... Lux..."

"Es... raro verte por aquí..."

"Venía... venía a ver cómo estabas..."

"Oh..."

"......."

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"No... yo..."

En ese momento el Demaciano recordó por qué estaba allí, porque por lo visto su hermanita creía que él le odiaba...

"Quiero decir, sí claro..."

"Perdón si está algo desordenada"

La habitación estaba impoluta. Todo recogido, todo limpio, organizado... menos por una especie de quemadura que había en el suelo.

"¿Y esa quemadura de ahí?"

"La hizo una reina fantasma con sus poderes mientras se llevaba a un espectro del sueño"

"Tu siempre tan imaginativa..." - murmuró Garen

La chica se sentó al borde de su cama.

"Dime... ¿qué he hecho ahora?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"No me visitas desde... desde lo ocurrido en casa... ¿he causado algún mal más?"

"Yo... no vengo por eso..."

La última vez que Lux visitó a Garen, acabó participando en una pelea contra Sylas y sus hombres de Freljord.

Aunque ganaron la confrontación, ella desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

"¿Entonces?"

"Vengo a... saber cómo estás..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Tus amigos me avisaron cuando tuviste ese desmayo..."

El equipo de Lux le dijo que fue una fuerte migraña provocado por sus muchas preocupaciones, las cuales sí que ayudaron a que la poseyeran. 

"Sí... dijeron que estuviste un ratito..."

"Un amigo tuyo me dijo que creías que... que yo te odiaba..."

"¿No lo haces?"

"¡¿Acaso eres tonta?!" - levantó la voz casi enfadado - "¡Eres mi hermana! ¡¿Cómo voy a odiarte?!"

"Yo... te causé muchos problemas... a ti y a Demacia..."

"Lux..."

"Por no hablar de que siempre me evitabas... no me dirigiste la palabra desde entonces... dejaste de venir al Instituto..."

"Lux... yo... admito que me enfadé por lo que hiciste..."

"Snif...."

"Pero no te odio, jamás podría odiarte"

"¿Incluso después de todo eso?"

"Estaba muy enfadado, pero es por tu forma de ser"

"¿Qué hay de malo en mi forma de ser?"

"Eres demasiado ingenua, demasiado compasiva, demasiado... blanda"

"Pero eso... no me hace defectuosa, ¿no?"

"Eso mismo es lo que dijeron tus amigos, que no había nada malo..."

"¿Dijeron eso?"

"Sí y me hicieron ver que no puedo cambiarte... y que tal vez te provoqué mucho daño sin darme cuenta..."

"No, yo... merecía eso después de..."

"No, hiciste mal, pero nadie se merece perder un hermano"

"Yo... lo siento..."

"Lo sé..." - dijo mientras la abrazaba - "Yo también lo siento mucho, Lux"


	292. Entre la vida y la muerte

Elise, la Reina Araña, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del instituto de guerra en compañía del liche conocido como Karthus.

Ambos eran jinetes al servicio del Rey Arruinado (Elise en menor medida) y ahora estaban comentando algo ocurrido hace poco.

"Entonces, ¿todo normal con Nocturne?"

"Define normal"

"El Rey Arruinado mandó a la Reina de Sangre a buscarle y... no sé exactamente qué hizo, pero le noto un tanto rabioso..."

"Una dosis de karma"

"Mientras siga con su trabajo..."

"Cómo te preocupas por nosotros, abuelo Karthus"

"Te recuerdo que tienes muchos más años que yo"

"¡Señor Karthus!"

El dúo de seres sobrenaturales se giraron al escuchar una voz algo débil y un tanto adolescente... o eso parecía, porque se trataba de Soraka.

"¿Soraka?"

"Oh... Elise... ¿qué haces tu por aquí?"

"Soy una campeona, te recuerdo"

"Oh... es... cierto..."

La mujer estaba algo nerviosa, pues no había notado a la reina araña y por ende tenía que intentar controlarse un poco.

Por otro lado el liche parecía algo incómodo con su presencia.

"¿Querías decirme algo?" 

"Yo... bueno... sí, quería preguntarte algo"

"Qué interesante" - dijo Elise - "¿Qué cosas preguntará el avatar de la vida a un emisario de la muerte?"

"No... no es algo tan importante..."

"Sea lo que sea sé rápido" 

"Verá... señor Karthus... esta noche tenía pensado observar las estrellas..."

"......."

"Y pensé en... aprovechar y cenar con un picnic..."

"Sigo sin ver por dónde..."

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?"

"Emm... ¿cómo dices?"

_Esta mujer... me... me está invitando a cenar... ¿acaso me está pidiendo..._

"Pff... jajajaja"

"Emm... ¿ocurre algo?"

"Nada... nada... es solo que es gracioso ver a alguien pidiéndole salir al abuelete Karthus"

"¿A quién llamas viejo?"

"Costumbre..."

"Además, evidentemente nadie que representa la vida me invitaría a salir"

"Karthus, estás muerto, no ciego"

"Estoy seguro de que no..."

"Bueno... si lo dejásemos en cita..." - se tocó las yemas de los dedos - "No lo... vería mal..."

La reina araña estaba a punto de soltar otra carcajada, cuando el hechicero le miró con sus ojos iluminados con toda su furia y poder.

No sería la primera vez que acababa con una araña molesta.

"Yo... mejor os dejo solos..."

"So... ¿solos?" - repitió la cabrita

"Esa Noxiana... en cuanto a ti..."

La cabrita le miraba con los ojos muy brillantes, combinados con un leve sonrojo. Parecía esperar su respuesta con expectación.

"Vas... ¿vas a cenar conmigo? Señor Karthus"

"¿A qué viene lo de Señor?"

"Bueno... es... me parece muy pronto para llamarte por tu nombre a secas..."

"Eh... ¿qué?"

"No... quiero decir... lo de la cena..."

"No puedo" - dijo muy seriamente

"Oh... yo..."

"Tengo asuntos que atender con el Rey Arruinado y me sería imposible"

Karthus podía ser algo anticuado, fácil de enfadar, algo rencoroso... pero ante todo era alguien que no veía honor en mentir.

"Pero... ¡podría ser otro día!"

"Emm..."

_Ella es la representación de la vida y yo prometí servir en mi existencia a la muerte..._

_Aunque solo es acompañarla y ni el Rey Arruinado ni Kindred se habían pronunciado al respecto... y me está mirando expectante... diablos..._

"Tal vez podría darse el caso..."

"¡Muchísimas gracias Señor Karthus!" - dijo sumamente colorada

"Tienes más años que yo, ¿eres consciente?"

"¡Esperaré con muchas ganas nuestra cita!"

"¿Cita?"

Pero debatirle cualquier cosa era un caso perdido, se marchó corriendo sumamente nerviosa.

"¿Para qué me iré de las Islas de las Sombras?"


	293. Sentimientos y pensamientos

Tras un breve encuentro con Karthus, la Reina Araña decidió dedicar la mañana a algunos de sus asuntos pendientes... como acabar con un enemigo.

Como otras veces Elise estaba en los jardines del Instituto, atacando con sus patas de araña a Shen, el Ojo del Crepúsculo. 

"¿Por qué no dejas que te mate?"

"Morir no está entre mis prioridades"

"Entre las mías sí..."

La Noxiana lanzó sus telarañas, consiguiendo arrebatarle una de sus espadas al ninja.

"Vaya, parece que has perdido tu arma..."

"¿Perderla?"

Shen hizo un movimiento con su mano y activó una especie de papel pergamino que tenía la espada. El arma prendió en llamas alejando a la araña.

"¿Qué demonios..."

"Técnica Ninja del Prender..."

"Técnica Ninja y un cuerno..."

Elise conectó un par de golpes al ninja, que pudo esquivar el tercero y retrocedió. 

"......."

"......."

"¿Te ocurre algo?" - preguntó el guerrero

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Por lo general tus comentarios son más ocurrentes"

"Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio..."

"Entiendo por lo que estás pasando..."

"......."

"......."

"¿Tenemos tregua?"

El Ojo del Crepúsculo guardó su segunda espada, acercándose a recoger la otra.

"¿Qué problemas te acontecen?"

"Últimamente se ha unido a mi equipo alguien que le tiene manía a Kog'Maw"

"Define tu término de manía..."

"Quiere matarle a él y a todos los seres del Vacío"

"En parte es comprensible... por otro lado no veo a alguien enemistándose con Kog'Maw"

"¿Ves? Yo tampoco lo entiendo"

"¿De quién se trata?"

"De una adolescente llamada Kai'Sa"

"La hija de Kassadin... yo he escuchado otras cosas"

"¿Otras cosas?"

"Según su padre, la hostilidad hacia Kog'Maw parece haberse... suavizado"

"Suavizado, eh..."

Elise recordó la conversación que tuvo con la joven del Vacío acerca del propio Kog'Maw... la previa a la charla que todo adolescente debía oír. 

"Entiendo que si es parte de tu equipo no quieras que se pelee con él"

"Y bueno, luego hay otro asunto..."

"¿Más personal o..."

"Yo quiero a Kog'Maw, pero no puedo evitar pensar... yo viviré mucho más que él y no podría darle..."

"¿Descendencia?"

"Sí... eso..."

"Jamás te vi queriendo ser madre"

"Para mí todas mis arañas son como mis hijas, pero... no es lo mismo..."

"......."

"Tampoco estoy diciendo que sea algo primordial, pero... ¿y si quisiéramos?"

"Hay otros métodos de ser madre"

"¿Cómo? Doctor sabelotodo"

"Podéis adoptar... un hijo es aquel que se cría con amor y cariño, independientemente de dónde provenga..."

Shen recordó por un momento su infancia junto a Zed, a quien una vez vio como un hermano e hijo de Koshu. A pesar de no compartir sangre.

"Bueno... todavía hay tiempo..."

"El tiempo puede ser un fuerte aliado... o un grave enemigo..."

"¿Y tu? Ojo del Crepúsculo"

"......."

"Ahora no te quedes callado"

"¿Recuerdas mi último encuentro con Akali?"

"Una de mis tantas peleas interrumpidas"

"Me hizo pensar en muchas cosas..."

"Siempre has sido un tipo filosófico"

"Era su maestro, pero los sentimientos me hicieron tomar otro papel... algo poco ético por mi parte..."

"......."

"Y cuando ella se fue... pensé que ese vínculo se había roto..."

"Pero ella..."

"Dijo que seguía queriéndome... pero huye... no sé qué pensar..."

"Puede ser muy cría, solo necesita aclararse esa cabeza loca"

"Quizás fuese mi culpa... ella era demasiado joven y yo demasiado mayor..."

"Shen, solo hablalo con ella, por muy joven que sea es la única que te dará respuesta"

"Eso parece inevitable..."

"......."

"......."

"Pero claro, eso será... si sales con vida" - dijo sonriendo

"Permiteme que lo dude..."

Y ambos campeones reanudaron su pelea.


	294. Doble personalidad

Rumble estaba en la cafetería bebiendo un poco de zumo en compañía de Taliyah, hablando de un tema probablemente muy poco relevante.

Ambos esperaban a que llegaran el resto de su equipo, ya que aún era temprano.

"Entonces... ¿has tenido otra visión?"

"Sí, pero no era una visión como tal"

"¿Entonces que era?"

"Estaba todo oscuro y de repente se escuchó un enorme rugido"

"Un rugido... ¿de qué tipo de animal?"

"No lo sé, no he visto a todos los animales del mundo"

"¿Y Viktor o Karma no han podido ayudarte?"

"Viktor no tiene conocimientos oníricos y Karma está en Jonia..."

"Por lo general se suelen cumplir pronto"

"Ya... también podría haber sido un mal sueño..."

"¿Estáis hablando de sueños?"

A un lado se encontraba Soraka, la hija de las estrellas. El dúo le conoció hace tiempo y un par de veces la vieron por allí.

"Sí, Taliyah ha tenido un extraño sueño"

"Pero quizás es una visión... no sería la primera vez..."

"Sueños y visiones... suena interesante, ciertamente"

"¿Sabes alguna forma de superar esto? Cada vez que me pasa es por algo malo"

"No existe magia que te impida ver esas cosas..."

"Genial..."

"Pero con el tiempo podrías llegar a controlarlas..."

"Ya es algo" - comentó Rumble - "Al menos no perderás un ojo"

"Eso suena bastante desagrada..."

"¡Soraka!"

"¿Mmmm?"

Elise se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería, avanzando poco a poco hasta ella, con cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

"Dime, ¿qué tal planeando tu cita?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ya sabes, con el liche..."

"Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres" - le dijo con total tranquilidad

"Nosotros tampoco, estamos un poco perdidos..."

"La cabrita apareció de la nada y le pidió salir a Karthus"

"¿A Karthus?"

"Le pidió cenar delante mía"

"Pero... es un espectro" - puntuó el yordle - "¿Puede tan siquiera comer?"

El silencio se hizo por un momento en la mesa, pero parecía que rápidamente omitieron ese dato y volvieron a la explicación.

"De todos modos, Reina Araña, creo que malentendiste la situación"

"¿En serio?" 

"Por supuesto, yo solo quise proponerle que me acompañara en una actividad"

"Ver las estrellas..."

"Esta noche hay una alineación de estrellas y se me ocurrió verla desde el jardín..."

"Eso no responde..."

"Oí que Karthus se crió en la oscuridad y pensé que su opinión sobre la luz de las estrellas podría ser interesante"

"Eso no cuela..."

Cuando la voz de la muerte estaba presente, Soraka podía parecer una adolescente. Pero cuando no estaba volvía a su personalidad segura y madura que todos conocían.

"He de admitir que lo que has dicho es muy gracioso, sin embargo"

"No te quedes conmigo, dijiste cita"

"Una citación informal"

"Que yo recuerde..." - comentó la tejedora de piedras - "Sí te portaste un poco rara delante de Karthus aquella vez..."

"Simplemente..."

"Y estás colada por el abuelete de la muerte"

Esta frase en especial pareció molestarle de alguna manera o quizás es que ya estuviese cansado de tenerla encima.

"Lo siento, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender..." - dijo mientras se levantaba - "Taliyah y Rumble, gracias la conversación"

"De nada..."

"Chsst... escaqueándose..."

Soraka se marchó preguntándose dos cosas. Una era dónde estaba Aurelion Sol, al cual esperaba encontrarle por esos sitios..

Por otro lado había otro tema sumamente importante...

"¿Cómo se me ocurre invitarle a cenar?" - murmuró en voz baja - "Está muerto, no necesita comer..."


	295. Adaptada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

_Han pasado semanas desde que saliste del Vacío y tu padre te inscribió en el llamado Instituto de Guerra... por primera vez experimentaste..._

_Conociste a personas... campeones que formaban un equipo al que te has planteado unirte... o simplemente personas más peculiares..._

"¿Perdona? ¡¿Estás diciendo que Qiyana es arrogante?!"

"Claro que sí, solamente hablas de ti"

"Eso es porque Qiyana siempre es el tema de toda conversación"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo es eso?"

"Cuando Qiyana está presente"

"Chicas, parad de una vez" - les pidió Taliyah - "Solo estábamos decidiendo qué zumo tomar..."

"Chsst... el zumo de este antro apesta"

"¿No te gustaba el zumo de coco?"

"Todo zumo que no sea de coco de este antro apesta"

_También has sido más tolerante con quienes tuviste en baja estima... incluso has sido capaz de pelear a su lado... qué irónico..._

"Kog'Maw, tienes que adelantarte más, ¿entiendes?"

"Pero... las flechas de Varus son muy... muy..."

"Yo estoy aquí, ¿no?"

"Sí... ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Porque contra los dos no va a poder"

"De acuerdo... pero primero déjame poner un guardián en río..."

"Cuidado con el jungla..." - dijo antes de suspirar - "Qué caso..."

_Amistades... sí... por primera vez has encontrado el apoyo de gente a la que puedes llamar amigos... quizás no lo crear, pero están..._

"¿De verdad peleaste contra un Mecha Kha'Zix en el espacio?"

"Sí, fue hace un par de año" - comentaba Rumble - "Y lanzaba misiles"

"Me cuesta creerlo"

"¡Es cierto! Viktor puede decir... cierto, no le conoces"

"Me han hablado mucho de él, quizás un día de estos..."

"Puff... a mi me da un poco de escalofríos..."

"¿Y eso? Creí que te caía bien"

"Sí, al menos hasta que... bueno, conocí a Taliyah"

"¿Es familiar suyo o algo así?"

"Una larga historia"

_También encontraste a alguien que no creíste encontrar nunca... alguien que para ti brille como nadie ha brillado antes..._

"Y luego fui con él a la cafetería"

"Vaya, me alegro de que arreglaras las cosas con tu hermano"

"Gracias..." - le sonrió muy feliz

"Oye, Lux, quería saber si..."

"¿Si? Dime"

"Nada, no es nada..."

"No te preocupes, puedes contarme lo que sea"

"Mi padre me ha hablado de los cines de Piltover y... ¿querrías ir algún día?"

Lux se quedó pensativa por un segundo. Quizás fuera porque era su amiga y no conocía aún este mundo o quizás... fuera algo más... fuese como fuese...

"Por supuesto" - le contestó con una sonrisa

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, ¿te gustan los musicales? Porque a mi me encantan"

"Creo que nunca he... visto uno..."

_Una firme guerrera que se suaviza con quienes la apoyan... como es el caso también de tu padre... quien lo dio todo por encontrarte..._

"Entonces, ¿te va bien con esos chicos?"

"Se les coge cariño con el tiempo... simpatía mejor dicho"

"Me gusta que verte así"

"¿Socializando con extraños seres?"

"Sonriendo... no te veía sonreír desde antes de irte..."

"Papá..."

"Dime, ¿te has adaptado ya a algunas costumbres?"

"A la mayoría sí... aunque tal vez me falte viajar un poco..."

_Y tanto que te has adaptado... desde tu regreso has experimentado amistad... camaradería... amor... alegría y felicidad... pero eso puede acabarse..._

Kai'Sa ahora estaba fuera de su casa, mirando el cielo nocturno.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Por qué me has despertado en mitad de la noche?"

_**Cggccgcg...** _

_Mi nombre... es Aurelion Sol... sigue las estrellas y te revelaré... tu destino..._


	296. La llamada del Dragón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

Kai'Sa fue llamada en mitad de la noche por un ser que a través de las estrellas se presentaba como Aurelion Sol. Y parecía conocerla muy bien.

La hija del Vacío avanzó en mitad de la noche hacia la gigantesca gruta que el ser cósmico usaba como morada en la tierra.

"¿Hola? ¿Aurelion Sol?"

_**Cgcgcg cgg cg gccg...** _

"No seas tan negativo, no nos habría guiado aquí sino..."

_**Cgcgcg cgccg...** _

"Yo no soy..."

"Kai'Sa... la hija del Vacío..."

La joven se giró para ver a un enorme dragón cuyo cuerpo brillaba como las estrellas y el firmamento. Realmente era una vista imponente.

Pero Kai'Sa no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente tras ver a monstruos peores.

"Tu debes de ser Aurelion Sol"

"Sí... yo soy el creador de constelaciones y forjador de estrellas..."

"¿Forjador?"

"Yo soy quien crea las miles de estrellas del firmamento..."

"¿Y qué quiere alguien de tu calibre de alguien como yo?"

"Hace años me vi envuelto en pelea contra las fuerzas de un cancerígeno mundo conocido como el Vacío..."

Esto sí llamó la atención de la guerrera.

"Más mis batallas fueron a consecuencia del control al que me sometían..."

"¿Entonces ya no interfieres con esos seres?"

"Es una amenaza para Runaterra... cuyo destino me da ciertamente igual..."

"Sin embargo..."

"Sin embargo el Vacío podría expandirse más allá de la Runaterra..."

"Y por ello quieres una alianza, ¿no?"

"Te equívocas"

Los ojos del dragón brillaron, mostrando a Kai'Sa una especie de visión de un mundo oscuro y frío siendo destruido por un alo de luz.

"Yo seré el purgador si vosotros fracasáis..."

"Por... ¿por qué me cuentas esto a mi?"

"Te he estado observando desde que saliste del Vacío y eres la más adecuada"

"La más adecuada... ¿para qué?"

"Los planetas se están alineando con mis estrellas"

"¿Alineando?"

"Sí y el día de mañana eso provocará una alteración en las zonas mágicas de Icathia, abriendo un nuevo vórtice al Vacío"

"Un nuevo vórtice... ¿cómo el mío?"

"Mayor... y traerá a un ser de destrucción imparable..."

_**Gccg gcggccggc...** _

"Yo no miento... ser simbiotico..."

_**Cggccg...** _

"Y dices que yo... ¿soy la más adecuada?"

"Eres la más dispuesta a darlo todo por el Vacío, ¿no?"

"Yo... darlo todo..."

"Ya diste tu vida por detener el avance del Vacío por años y no me cabe duda de que volverías a hacerlo... ¿no?"

"Yo... podría..."

"¿Podrías qué?"

"Podría contar con ayuda para..."

"¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres sacrificar más vidas?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Eres la única que dio su vida por detenerles... es por eso que no dudo en que harás lo mismo nuevamente..."

"......."

"Si quieres traer ayuda hazlo, pero... acabarán muertos..."

"No... debe de haber otra opción..."

"¿Dudas acaso de tus posibilidades?"

"Soy realista... he peleado con seres del Vacío, pero también he sido derrotada..."

"Mi palabra no es para tu consuelo sino para una advertencia"

"......."

"Te estoy dando solo una oportunidad antes de mi purga"

"Yo... quizás en equipo..."

"Equipo... ¿realmente tienes algo de eso?"

"......."

"Te he visto no querer nada que ver con tu... equipo..."

"Bueno, yo..."

"Y para esta misión que tienes deberías dejar de lado tus lazos"

"......."

"Porque ni siquiera sé si sobrevivirás"

"Y... ¿por qué no se lo dijiste a mi padre?"

"Tu padre es un buen hombre... corrompido por el odio y la soledad... no es la clase de gladiador que busco"

"Gladiador, eh..."

"Solo te doy una oportunidad... tu decides..."

"¿Cuánto tiempo decías que tengo?"

"¿Tiempo? Unas horas..."


	297. Un futuro vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

Zoe llevaba un tiempo encontrándose con el hechicero conocido como Malzahar, quien le estaba ayudando a manejar correctamente sus enormes poderes.

En el día de hoy había cierto tema que quería tratar con él y se lo encontró afuera de su casa. Estaba de brazos cruzados y en silencio.

"¡Señor Malzahar!"

"Zoe..."

"Señor Malzahar, he notado una gran..."

"......."

"Perturbación... señor Malzahar..."

"¿Sí? Zoe..."

"Usted también lo ha notado, ¿verdad?"

"Así es... una grieta del Vacío se abrirá muy pronto..."

"Una grieta del Vacío... ¡pero será una enorme! ¡debemos impedir..."

El hechicero de Shurima era el profeta del Vacío, aquel que allanaría el camino para que los horrores de ese mundo devorasen al nuestro.

"Todo ocurre como debería de ocurrir, Zoe"

"Pero... destruirá todo y a todos los que conocemos..."

"Todos no, algunos seres del Vacío que habitan aquí... los espectros tampoco pueden morir..."

"Señor Malzahar..."

"Probablemente Viktor o Singed tengan pensado alguna forma de sobrevivir..."

"No... no podemos permitirlo..."

"¿Podemos?"

El brujo chasqueó los dedos y creó una especie de zona ilusoria alrededor de su joven pupila. La visión era un páramo de oscuridad y seres extraños.

"¿Qué ves? Zoe"

"Veo... frío... oscuridad... esto... ¿qué es esto?"

"Esto es lo que yo suelo ver..."

"Estás son... ¿sus visiones?"

"Más que eso, Zoe, esto es el futuro... un inalterable e irremediable futuro..."

"Pero ningún futuro está escrito"

"Eso creí yo también una vez, pero el futuro de la humanidad está dictado" - dijo deshaciendo la ilusión - "Y no puede cambiarse"

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Me niego a creerlo!"

"Zoe..."

"¡Me niego a creer que eso sea la causa de ese horrible futuro!"

"Puede no ser la causa, pero sí el inicio de la misma"

"Yo... ¡sigo creyendo que el futuro se puede cambiar!"

"¿En serio? Me dijiste que la llamada Taliyah te habló de sus visiones... dime... ¿alguna de ellas no se cumplió?"

La mujercita se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en ello... 

"Zoe, ¿eres consciente de qué se acerca?"

"......."

"Es un ser del Vacío que traerá destrucción... eventualmente le detendrán, pero causará bajas y será le precursor al resto..."

"¿Y no puede impedir eso?"

"Zoe... mi deber es que el Vacío llegue, no de atrasar lo inevitable"

"¿Y quién decidió eso?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¿Quién decidió que no puede atrasarse? ¿Quién dice que si lo detiene no se cumplirá ese horrible futuro de igual manera?"

"Tu no quieres ese futuro... ¿por qué tanto interés?"

"Emm... yo..."

"¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?"

"Aurelion... me dijo que había encontrado..."

"Un paladín para la justa... dime... ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Que el Vacío ya ha causado mucho daño a esa chica y... seguramente muera si se enfrenta sola a esa criatura..."

Zoe empezó a llorar un poco para confusión del profeta. Incluso sabiendo a quién se refería, no entendía por qué lloraba.

"¿Por qué lloras? Tu no le hiciste ningún daño... fue ella... fue el Vacío... fui yo..."

"No quiero... que tenga que llevar esa carga..."

"......."

"Todos... incluso usted habla de todo lo malo que hizo... si deja que muera... usted no volverá a ser el mismo... estoy seguro que..."

"¿Volveré a ser el de antes?"

"Y por fin... por fin tenía una vida tranquila... sniff..."

"Zoe... no puedo impedirlo... es inevitable..."

"Pero... debe de haber algo que pueda hacer usted, señor Malzahar..."

"......."

"Por favor... no deje que muera... hágalo por mí..."

"Me pides... lo imposible..."


	298. El Heraldo del Vacío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

Era muy temprano en las ruinas de Icathia y Kai'Sa se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de estas, esperando la llegada del Vacío.

Aurelion Sol le advirtió de que una amenaza entraría a través de esa localización. Y por recomendación de él no avisó a nadie.

"......."

**_Gcg cgg... cgcg...._ **

"Sí, sola... como antes..."

**_¿Cg ccgcgcgc gc cgccg?_ **

"Dijo que era muy peligroso... y ellos no comparten mi misión..."

_**Cgccggcgc cgcgc...** _

"Sí, podría... pero involucrarlos les haría correr el mismo peligro..."

_**.......** _

"¿Crees que... ¿Crees que debería haberme despedido?"

_**Cggcgc cg cgc...** _

"Sí, quizás de..."

Un terremoto se notó por todo el area y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza. 

Repentinamente una enorme grieta del Vacío se abrió. Era la grieta más grande que la joven vio alguna vez en sus años de vida.

"Es... enorme..."

**_Gc gcc..._ **

"Está... llegando..."

Y del interior surgió un ser similar al Heraldo de la Grieta. Era del tamaño de varios edificios y Kai'Sa quizás midiera lo mismo que su ojo.

"Es... inmenso..."

**_Gcgc gc gcggcg gc gc gcgcgc..._ **

"Es imposible no hablar de...."

"¡Grgraaaaahhhhh!"

El rugido del monstruo casi derribó a Kai'Sa, que pudo aguantar por su resistencia aumentada.

"Está bien... vamos a por él..." - dijo antes de ponerse el casco

_**C gc gcgcgcg** _

" **Sin dudarlo...** "

Kai'Sa se lanzó a por el monstruo a una distancia prudencial, usando sus disparos de energía para ver cómo era su resistencia.

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

_**Cggcggcg** _

"¡Grrgraaahhh!"

" **No le hacen gran cosa, pero...** "

La chica usó sus misiles para acertarle en el ojo esperando cegarle. Pero no causó ningún daño más allá que una sutil molestia.

Afortunadamente su velocidad e Instinto Asesino le permitía esquivar los ataques.

" **¿Y Aurelion creía que podríamos?** "

_**Gcgc gcc ggcgcggcgcggc...** _

" **Sí... que probablemente moriría... gracias por recor...** "

"¡Grggrraaaaahhh!"

El monstruo cangrejo intentó golpearla con una tenaza, impactando en el suelo y levantando una enorme cantidad de arena en el proceso.

" **Okey, intentemos otra cosa...** "

"¡Grgraaaahhh!"

_**¿Gcggcggc?** _

" **No, rendirme no...** "

La muchacha activó su Supercarga, así como su Instinto Asesino para atacar con todo lo que tenía al monstruo, específicamente su ojo.

Esto tampoco dio resultado a pesar de ser su parte más desprotegida.

" **Arff... esto no funciona...** "

_**Gcgcgcgc... gcggcggc...** _

" **Sí... yo también...** "

Kai'Sa se detuvo sobre algunas rocas que estaban algo alejadas, quitándose el caso e intentando recuperar algo de aliento.

"No podremos... seguir así por mucho tiempo..." -

_**Gc gc...** _

"Tu motivación me impresiona..."

**_¿Cgcgc gcc?_ **

"Continuar... pase lo que pase..."

"¡Grgraaaaahhhh!"

Y una especie de rayo de luz golpeó la pierna del monstruo, llamando la atención de una confundida Kai'Sa.

"Eh... ¿qué ha sido eso?"

**_C gc gcgcggc_ **

"¿Mi... derecha?"

Lux, en compañía de Rammus y Poppy estaban delante de una especie de portal morado. Jadeando como si hubiesen hecho una carrera.

"Sentimos... llegar tarde..."

"Poppy no entendía las indicaciones..."

"¿Lux? ¿Poppy? ¿Rammus? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"No llamaron para echarte una... arff... mano..."

"¿Echarme una mano? ¿Quién?"

"Pues... él..."

La hija del Vacío se giró para ver un montón de portales creados por Malzahar. Y de ellos salieron Taliyah, Rumble, Bardo, Elise, Kog'Maw y Orianna.

Pero no todos eran de su equipo. A parte del profeta también aparecieron Veigar, Kassadin, Shen, Qiyana, Shaco, Irelia, Skarner y Karma.

"De... ¿de dónde han salido tanta gente?"

"Eso... díselo a ella..." - dijo Malzahar señalando a Zoe

"¡Hola Kai'Sa! ¿Me recuerdas?"

"Yo... espera... ¿habéis venido a ayudarme?"

"Claro" - afirmó la tejedora de piedras - "Eres nuestra compañera, ¿no?"

"¡Grrgraaaahhhhh!"


	299. Los Emisarios de Kai'Sa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

Kai'Sa había acudido a un enfrentamiento con una horrible criatura del Vacío cuyo tamaño y poder podría destruir Shurima.

Sus esfuerzos eran en vano, siendo que sorpresivamente Malzahar apareció en compañía de un gran número de campeones.

"De dónde... salís..." 

"Nosotros también nos preguntábamos dónde estabas" - le recriminó Taliyah - "Deberías habernos avisado"

"No quería... meteros en problemas..."

"¿Problemas?" - repitió el mecánico - "Ese es nuestro apellido"

"Negativo, tu apellido no es problemas"

"Además... los Emisarios del Mal siempre acuden..."

"Veigar..." - le interrumpió Lux - "Técnicamente no somos... del Mal..."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no?"

"Kassadin y yo tampoco" - admitió Shen - "De hecho... somos de la Liga de Leyendas..."

"¡Y algún día os destruiré por ello!" 

"Kai'Sa, deberías haberme avisado"

"Lo siento, papá, pero..."

"Nosotros tampoco somos Emisarios" - dijo Karma 

"Es cierto, ¿dónde está el resto de vuestro equipo?"

"Tuvieron un problema en Piltover y... testificando..."

El escorpión parecía algo incómodo en decir esto, quizás debido a la mala reputación que de por sí ya tenían. Irelia por su parte se acercó al grupo.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo detenerlo?"

"He intentado cegarlo, pero todos mis ataques han sido inefectivos"

"Si es como el de la grieta... está el ojo de su espalda..."

"No lo ha abierto todavía si es que tiene"

"Por cierto..." - habló Rammus - "¿Qué hay de esos dos?"

Qiyana y Shaco estaban apartados, observando cómo el monstruo rugía a unos cuantos metros y comentando algo ajeno.

"¡Qiyana! ¿Vienes a ayudar o qué?"

"Estaba pensando... ¿alguien sabe hechizos de hielo?"

"Emm... un poco" - dijo Malzahar - "¿Por qué?"

"¡Grgrgraaaahhh!"

Bardo, Zoe y Kai'Sa volaron muy cerca de la cara del Cangrejo Mutante, atrayendo su atención con sus distintos ataques.

"Ni siquiera puedo dormirlo..."

"Dudo que nuestras habilidades le hagan siquiera daño"

"........"

Mientras esto ocurría Malzahar usaba sus poderes de hielo en las arenas, siendo estos ampliados por la Muestra absoluta de talento de Qiyana...

Dicho de otra forma congelaron todo el suelo que había a sus pies.

"He de admitir que ha tenido una buena idea"

"Taliyah, no le digas eso..." 

"Evidentemente no se lo diré"

Rumble, Orianna, Karma, Veigar, Kog'Maw y Taliyah atacaron a una de las piernas del Cangrejo, haciendo que se resbalara y cayera.

Esto les costó a la mayoría una gran parte de su poder, a excepción del yordle y la androide.

"Uff... lo que ha costado..."

"No hay que tomarse las cosas con tanta calma" - dijo el brujo

"Afirmativo, James dijo que su punto débil era la espalda..."

"Por cierto... ¿y la Linterna?"

"Alguien tenía que explicar al instituto por qué medio instituto se ha ido..."

En la espalda de la criatura estaban Shen, Elise, Skarner, Poppy, Shaco, Irelia y Kassadin intentando abrir la coraza para exponer su núcleo.

"Es demasiado grande... no funcionará..."

"Elise tiene razón..." - admitió Irelia

"Podrías haberle dicho a Renekton que viniese" - le dijo Poppy

"¡Me habéis avisado de la nada! ¡Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de cancelar nuestra..."

"¿Puedes hacer menos ruido?" - pidió Skarner

"Si pudiésemos abrirla aunque solo sea un poco, podría transportarme dentro" 

"Jajajaja... Shaco suele ser muy bueno con los moluscos..."

"Apuesto a que con este..."

"¡Grgraaaahhhhh!"

El monstruo finalmente abrió su coraza por voluntad propia, lanzando una onda de energía que derribó a todos los campeones.

Luego se reincorporó como si no hubiese sufrido rasguño alguno.


	300. Deus Ex-Kog'Maw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

_Soy creyente de que todo debe ocurrir por un motivo... el futuro es inalterable... que tarde o temprano nos encontramos con el inevitable destino..._

_Sin embargo... hay veces que merece la pena intentar buscar la salvación... aunque sea... momentánea... aunque sea por el llanto de una niña..._

"Hola Malzahar" 

"Hola, Kog'Maw, gracias por sacar tiempo"

"Rara vez esto... estoy... ocupado"

"Necesito hablarte de un tema bastante serio"

"¿Has tenido más pro... problemas con Kai'Sa?"

"Algo por el estilo..."

El profeta le contó sobre sus visiones, el portal que supuestamente se abriría ese mismo día y el papel que tendría Kai'Sa en todo eso.

"Eso es... te... terrible..."

"Como comprenderás poco puedo hacer"

"Pero... pero..."

"A no ser... que tu cambies eso..."

"¿Qué yo cambie eso?"

"Fue tu padre quien me enseñó el futuro y me hizo que te trajera hasta aquí..."

"Sí, lo recuerdo, papá hizo eso"

"Si el no viera problema en ayudarte... con este asunto..."

"No sé si... si me dejará..."

"Sino, no puedo ayudar a Kai'Sa y tu tampoco podrás"

"Yo... yo..."

_Pero un padre puede a veces sorprender y darlo todo por un hijo... pero incluso con esa ayuda nuestros esfuerzos fueron inútiles..._

Varios campeones estaban cayendo desde la espalda del monstruo, pero Skarner aguantó la caída. Kassadin salvó a Irelia, Elise a Poppy y el resto pudo caer bien.

"Auch... ¿por qué nadie me cogió?"

"Eres una marioneta" - le puntuó el ninja - "¿De qué te quejas?"

"Ha sido imposible, a daño físico no podemos enfrentarlo"

"Así es imposible que ganemos..." 

"¡Taliyah! ¿Alguna idea?" - gritó Poppy

"Idea... no sabría qué decirte..."

"Si pudiésemos regresarlo al Vacío" - dijo Kassadin

"¿Regre... regresarlo?"

Kog'Maw fue corriendo hacia Malzahar, que estaba en compañía de Zoe y Qiyana, con quien usó la estrategia de hielo.

"La idea no era mala"

"Por supuesto que no, la emperatriz de los elementos no falla en estrategias"

"Pero si esta ha..."

"¡Malzahar! ¡Malzahar!"

"¿Qué ocurre? Kog'Maw"

"Se me ha ocu... ocurrido una idea..." - dijo algo nervioso - "¿Recuerdas cuando invadiste Runa... Runa..."

"Runaterra...." - completó Zoe

"Podríamos... regre... regresar..."

"¿Hablas de regresar al monstruo al Vacío utilizando un portal?"

"Exacto..."

"No abro portales tan grandes, el coste de magia sería considerable y habría cierto peligro..."

"Estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo" - interrumpió Irelia

"Nuestro equipo ha salido de cosas peores" 

"Rammus tiene razón en un 57%..."

"Si alguien puede abrir un agujero ese eres tu, Malzahar" - le dijo Veigar cruzado de brazos

"Por... por... favor..." 

_Kog'Maw hablaba en nombre de su padre... y él fue quien me hizo el profeta que soy... tal vez entonces... este momento también era el destino..._

"De acuerdo, pero debéis manteneros alejados... Zoe tu también"

"Pero no es justo"

"........"

Bardo dejó de atacar a la criatura en cuanto vio a Malzahar acercarse. El hechicero concentró toda la energía y magia que poseía, abriendo un portal gigantesco.

Poco a poco el portal empezó a tragarse a la criatura, pero también arrastraba al profeta.

"¡Señor Malzahar! ¡Le está arrastrando!"

"Zoe, no puedes ir, te absorberá" - le advirtió Karma

"¡Pero el Señor Malzahar!"

_Sabía que me arrastraría... ya me ocurrió antes... cuando fui un Emisario del Mal... me dijeron que no lo hiciera y no les hice caso..._

Finalmente tanto el monstruo como el hechicero fueron tragados por el agujero, aunque este último no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

"¡Señor Malzahar!"

_Frío... la primera vez que estuve aquí noté el frío... tal vez... lo merezco... tantos errores que intenté enmendar... quizás este si es mi destino..._

_Mi destino es ser un perdedor... lo siento mucho..._

"Lo siento... Kalista..."

" **¡No te des por vencido tan pronto!** "

"¿Mmmm?"

Kai'Sa apareció volando hacia él a gran velocidad, agarrándole por sus costados.

"¿Tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

" **No lo hago por ti... lo hago por la niña...** "

Realmente la joven Zoe no le pidió nada... fue su padre quien le enseñó que a veces solo se necesita un héroe...

Por solo cinco segundos lograron salir ilesos y desplomarse de cansancio frente a todos.


	301. Otras formas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

Malzahar había logrado enviar al monstruo del Vacío de regreso a su mundo, siendo salvado en el proceso y de forma inesperada por la joven Kai'Sa.

Ambos estaban tremendamente cansados por el desgaste de energía y magia utilizadas.

"Arff... arf... gracias..."

" **No hay por qué darlas...** " - dijo antes de quitarse el casco - "Profeta..."

"¡Kai'Sa! ¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Lux, tranquila, puedo..."

Pero la Demaciana la abrazó antes de poder seguir la frase.

El abrazo duró apenas unos segundos antes de que el resto del equipo de Taliyah le ayudase a levantarse.

"Mira que meterte ahí de golpe..."

"Elise tiene razón" - dijo Poppy - "Podrías haber avisado"

"Un aviso podría haber hecho que su salvamento fracasase en un 95%"

"95... bueno, no es un 100%..."

"Tu optimismo a veces me perturba un poco, Rammus"

"No tendríais que haberos molestado tanto..."

"......." - Bardo se encogió de hombros

"Kai'Sa, este equipo siempre se tiene que cuidar entre sí" - le aseguró Taliyah

"Yo no soy de vuestro equipo"

Todos los campeones se quedaron en silencio por un momento al escucharla.

"Pero... me gustaría serlo... si no os importa"

"Claro que no nos importa" - dijo Poppy - "Cuántos más mejor, supongo"

"Por primera vez la yordle dice algo sensato" - admitió la araña

"Kai... Kai'Sa..."

"¿Kog'Maw?"

"Mu... muchas gracias..."

"Yo..." - se paró un momento para sonreír a su amigo - "Gracias a ti..."

Esto fue observado por Shen y Kassadin, quienes se preparaban para irse.

"Tenías razón, Shen... está bien con ellos..."

"Te dije que confiaras en esa Linterna y esos chicos..."

"Me alegra ver a Kai'Sa sonreír así de nuevo... me recuerda a su madre"

"Debes de estar orgulloso de ella"

"Más de lo que puedas imaginar... viejo amigo..."

Skarner, Karma e Irelia también comentaban un poco lo ocurrido hasta que cierto par de campeones se les acercó.

"¿Vosotros sois de los que abrís portales?"

"Podría ser... Qiyana, ¿verdad?"

"¡Emperatriz Qiyana! Sacerdotisa"

"Jajajajaja"

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"No creí que el plan de Qiyana funcionase"

La joven reina no tardó en darle un puñetazo en la cara al bufón, que empezó a sangrar excesivamente mientras reía.

"Y yo me quejaba de Twitch..."

"Ahí hay... demasiada sangre, ¿no?"

"Creo que voy a... desmayarme..."

Karma se desmayó entre el desgaste de poder y ver toda esa sangre, pero Skarner pudo agarrarla en el momento de su caída con sus tenazas.

Malzahar por otro lado estaba tendido en el suelo acompañado de...

"¡Sabía que podía hacerlo señor Malzahar!"

"......."

"¡Estuvo muy cool cuando usó todo su poder!"

"......."

"¡Creí que realmente la iba a palmar..."

"Zoe... cállate..."

"Mira quien es el frío ahora" - le dijo Veigar

"Me sorprende que sigas aquí"

"Respecto a eso... Vel'Koz ha tenido que irse al Vacío por... temas del Vacío..."

"¿Eres conscientes de a quién le comentas eso?"

"Ya... el caso es que... hay un puesto para el Vacío en los Emisarios del Mal..."

"Espera... ¿queréis que vuelva?"

"Ayudaste a Thresh... a Rammus... a mi..."

"También os hice daño... casi os asesino más de una vez..."

"Thresh también lo intentó el año pasado... y yo alguna vez... y el doble de Viktor de otro universo..." 

"Tengo la sensación... de que hemos estado en una situación similar"

"Supongo... con una ligera diferencia..."

En aquella ocasión el profeta le ofreció la mano al yordle para levantarse tras un fatídico combate. Esta vez fue el Maestro del Mal quien se la ofreció.


	302. Koggy Malo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 8 de la "Saga del Heraldo"

Tras lo ocurrido con el monstruo del Vacío los campeones se tomaron un par de días de descanso. Cuando retomaron el ritmo normal regresaron a la cafetería.

En este caso Taliyah estaba siendo acompañada por Bardo, la Linterna y Orianna. Esta última sentada encima del invocador.

"¿Es eso necesario?"

"Según mis datos tanto tu como Elise lo habéis realizado en el pasado"

"¿Y si yo tiro a Rumble a un río tu lo tirarás?"

"Negativo, eso sería una acción con poco sentido o lógica"

"¿Y a ti no te molesta? Linterna"

"Realmente y para ser de metal es sorprendentemente ligera..."

"......."

Bardo levantó la mano ligeramente en señal de saludo cuando apareció Kai'Sa acompañada de Kog'Maw y Elise.

"Hola chicos y Linter... na..."

"Saludos, Kai'Sa, te informo de que formalmente soy el único interés romántico de James así como su pareja sentimental"

"Qué bo... bo... bonito..."

"¿En serio James? ¿Con la androide?"

"Soy un invocador que sabe de magia oscura, lleva una chaqueta negra, hoz y máscara de calavera... ¿qué te parece más raro?"

"Evidentemente tu"

"Gracias, Taliyah... ¿cómo estáis tras enfrentar al bicho?"

"El traje aún está muy cansado por el esfuerzo"

"Yo no me puedo creer que me hayáis hecho colaborar con ese Shen..."

"Realmente te cae muy mal, eh"

"Es una vieja cuenta personal y está en mi lista de enemigos"

Bardo se levantó para dejar sitio a sus compañeras, momento en que Orianna pudo ver a Kog'Maw sentándose a su lado.

"Kog'Maw, ¿cómo estás tras el encuentro de ayer?"

"Bien..."

"Después te daré una galletita"

"¡Eh! ¿Qué te dije de tratar a Koggy como una mascota?"

"Él no parece discutir mis métodos para crear un vínculo similar al de una mascota adorable"

"Me gustan las ga... ga... galletas..." 

"Este no se ha enterado de nada" - dijo Taliyah

"¿De qué va todo esto?"

"Es una larga historia, Kai'Sa... algo relacionado con un disfraz de reno..."

"Creo que prefiero no hacerme a la idea"

"¡Linterna! ¡Eres el invocador a cargo! ¡Dile algo!"

"A mi es que todo eso me da igual" - dijo en seco

"¡Vaya invocador estás hecho!"

"Sí... bueno... me encasquetaron aquí, no me pidas mucho"

"Yo no creo que sea mal invocador" - dijo la hija del Vacío - "Al menos por lo que sé de él"

"Porque no le conociste en un etapa edgy"

"Eh, yo no he tenido etapa edgy" - le aclaró a Elise

"¿En serio? ¿Y eso de matar a Thresh?"

"¡Eso no es edgy! ¡Es tener instintos homicidas!"

"Se refiere al carcelero, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué crees que va vestido de esa manera?"

"No estoy muy al día en cuanto a moda"

La androide se levantó y abandonó la mesa, acercándose al pequeño ser del Vacío.

"Es hora de que des un paseo"

"Pero... no tengo ganas..."

"Tomar el aire te vendrá bien para crecer y ser un ser del Vacío saludable"

"Escupe ácido y toxinas" - remarcó Kai'Sa - "Es lo menos saludable que conocerás"

"Analizando..."

"Para el análisis, chica de hierro"

"No todo el metal de mi cuerpo es..."

"Si alguien irá a dar un paseo con Koggy seré yo, no un intento de adiestrador"

"Si quieres hacerme el favor de pasearlo no pondré impedimento"

A partir de ahora para Kai'Sa, se suponía que esto era el pan de cada día... era extraño y raro... pero a estas alturas no le importaba.


	303. La mejor jinete

Seguían pasando los días de inactividad para el equipo de Taliyah mientras daban explicaciones al Instituto de lo ocurrido, se recuperaban y reincorporaban oficialmente a Kai'Sa.

La tejedora de piedras por su parte se encontraba junto a Rumble en los jardines del propio Instituto, tomando un helado.

"Y por eso el helado de vainilla es mucho mejor"

"Rumble, sigue estando mejor el de chocolate"

"¿En qué te basas para decir eso?"

"¿En que tengo mejor sentido del gusto?"

"Eso no es..."

Y un enorme trozo de hielo pasó por al lado de ellos, interrumpiendo la frase.

"¿Eso lo has hecho tu?"

"Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera llevo hielo encima"

"¿Os ha impactado?" 

"¡Bruuaaaarhh!"

La pareja se giró hacia Sejuani, la campeona y líder de una de las más importantes tribus de todo Freljord. Con diferencia de las tres la que más entrenaba allí.

"Sejuani, qué de tiempo sin verte"

"Tu eras Taliyah, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo... ¿cómo acabó aquel cervatillo?"

"Todavía está en Freljord, jugando con los peque... ¿quién es ese?"

"Mi nombre es Rumble y no soy comida"

"¡Rumble! ¿A qué viene esa presentación?"

"Tiene un jabalí gigante con ella, solo quería dejar las cosas claras"

"Eres un yordle, ¿verdad?" - preguntó acercándose un poco - "En Freljord no he visto ninguno por el fuerte clima"

"¿Nunca has visto otro yordle?"

"Bueno, Lulu y Tristana... pero son distintas"

El jabalí empezó a olfatear al mecánico, solo para hacer un gruñido de desagrado y marcharse bajo un árbol para dormir.

"Qué desconsiderado"

"Se le da mejor pelear que conocer gente"

"Eso me recuerda a cierta compañera nuestra" - bromeó la tejedora de piedras

"¿De verdad? ¿De qué posición?"

"Pues... suele ser superior o rara vez jungla..."

"Es la que más aguanta del equipo también" - admitió el yordle

"¿La más resistente? Eso me interesa"

"¿Que te interesa?"

"Sí, ¿podríais presentarmela?"

Ambos campeones compartieron cierta mirada de confusión, pero accedieron al favor y trajeron a la yordle del martillo.

"¿Está es vuestra principal luchadora?"

"¿Luchadora?" - repitió Poppy - "Me dijeron algo de resistente... y mi armadura es dura..."

"Poppy, esta es Sejuani, es quien preguntó por ti"

"Y ese de ahí es su maleducado jabalí" - añadió Rumble

"Sí, efectivamente el jabalí destaca bastante"

"También veo que posees un arma bastante excepcional"

"¿Hablas del martillo?" - preguntó al no estar segura - "Este es el martillo de un héroe legendario, muy pocos pueden levantarlos"

"¿En serio?"

"Solo conozco dos personas que hayan podido levantarlo a parte de mi"

"Tres personas... no sé por qué pero me parece mucho" - dijo el mecánico

"Rumble, hay más de ciento cincuenta campeones... tres es muy poco"

"Un arma legendaria, eh..." 

Entonces una idea le vino a la cabeza a la jinete e inmediatamente la quiso poner en práctica.

"Poppy, ¿qué te parecería una pelea de entrenamiento?"

"¿Una pelea de entrenamiento?"

"Estaba practicando con mi mazo, pero una pelea podría ser mejor"

"Ah, entonces el pedazo de hielo que casi nos mata era cosa de tu arma..."

"No seas exagerado, Rumble, ni siquiera iba hacia nosotros"

"Pero podría haberlo hech

"¿Esa cosa es un mazo?"

Según la página oficial es un mazo, aunque a mí me parece más un látigo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?"

"Por mi vale, pero yo no tengo ningún jabalí"

"¡Buuuarrrh!"


	304. Sejuani VS Poppy

Taliyah y Rumble coincidieron con Sejuani (la furia del Norte), quien tras una conversación quiso conocer a su compañera de equipo Poppy.

Cuando ambas se encontraron acordaron librar una batalla de entrenamiento y ahora se hayan en un extenso prado cercano al Instituto de Guerra.

"¿No es un poco injusto que ella use el jabalí como montura?"

"Es parte de su estilo de combate..."

"¿Su estilo de combate?" - repitió Rumble poco convencido

"Es como si me pidieras no usar piedras en pelea"

"No creo que sea lo mismo que un maldito jabalí gigante"

"¡El jabalí se llama Bristle!"

Tras el grito la mujer de Freljord se centró en el combate, comenzando con su Asalto Ártico.

"Ahora es cuando a Poppy se le ocurren cosas raras..."

"Raras, pero efecti..."

La yordle por su parte alzó su Entereza Inalterable y también se lanzó con su Carga Heroica. 

Los colmillos del animal golpearon su escudo, que gracias a su Embajada de Hierro le permitió rebotar. La única diferencia es que fue impulsada hacia arriba.

"¿A dónde va?"

"A buscar un angulo" - dijo desde arriba

"Angu... oh..." - sonrió Sejuani - "Lo pillo..."

Poppy se disponía a usar su Impacto de Martillo sobre su rival, pero esta se puso de pie sobre su jabalí y saltó para contraatacar con su Cólera del Invierno.

Ambos ataques se anularon el uno al otro y las dos campeonas aterrizaron sin problemas.

"No está mal, pequeñaja"

"Técnicamente mi altura seria media, no pequeña"

"Para mi es casi lo mismo"

Sejuani empezó a hacer girar su arma mientras la yordle se abalanzaba nuevamente con su Carga Heroica, aprovechando que no estaba sobre el jabalí.

"¿Sabes? Yo no soy solo una tía sobre un jabalí"

"¿Mmm?"

"Soy mucho más que eso..."

Poppy notó cómo la temperatura del ambiente descendía, pero ya era muy tarde para frenarse. 

A la mujer de Freljord le brillaron los ojos de color azula antes de tirar su Prisión Glacial. La yordle entendió qué pretendía.

"A ver si escapas de esta..."

"Igual no tengo que escapar de nada"

Poppy se frenó de golpe y con la inercia lanzó su martillo contra las boleadoras. 

Las cuerdas del arma de Sejuani envolvieron el martillo y lo congeló, pero eso no lo detuvo. La guerrera esquivó ese peligroso martillo helado, que impactó contra un árbol.

"Curioso... la primera vez que pasa eso..."

"¿Eso significa que es un empate?"

"No me gustan los empates"

"A mi tampoco... pero el martillo está cubierto de nieve"

"Escarcha"

"A mi tampoco, pero el martillo está cubierto de escarcha"

La yordle fue a por su arma, desliando la de Sejuani y entregándoselo.

"Es un utensilio bastante interesante"

"Viniendo de ti supongo que lo tomaré como un cumplido"

"Mejor que te lo tomes así"

Taliyah y Rumble se reunieron con ellas una vez vieron que terminó el enfrentamiento.

"¿Qué os ha parecido la peleita?"

"Muy entretenida, al menos no os han interrumpido"

"No me esperaba que te bajases del jabalí"

"Tenía que darle algo de ventaja a Poppy, ¿no?" - dijo en tono de broma

"Probablemente tu jabalí acabe siendo comida calentada en una hoguera"

"¡Poppy! ¡No digas esas cosas!"

"Ella ha dicho una broma, ¿por qué yo no puedo?"

"¡Pero su broma no va de comerte!"

Estos chicos eran cada vez más raros, pero a la jinete le caían un poco bien.


	305. Hijas de Freljord

Por lo general Lux ayudaba a Taliyah en sus entrenamientos con la magia, pero debido a que estaba algo ocupada no pudo asistirla.

En su lugar Viktor le consiguió algo de tiempo con cierta bruja del hielo.

"Recuerdame por qué estáis aquí..."

"Entrenamiento"

"A ver, no me refiero a eso..."

"Lux tenía algo pendiente que hacer con Kai'Sa..."

"Taliyah...."

"Últimamente esas dos son bastante cercan..."

"¡Me refiero a qué hacen esos dos aquí!"

En compañía de la tejedora de piedras estaban también Qiyana y Bardo. La bruja del hielo no tenía ni idea de qué hacían esos dos ahí.

"Le dije a Qiyana que vendría y..."

"Siempre es buena oportunidad para ver otros palacios que no son míos... aún"

"¿Palacios? ¿Quién es esta cría?"

"¡¿Cría?! ¡Soy Qiyana! ¡Emperatriz de Ixaocan!"

"Emperatriz, eh... ¿y qué hay de Bardo?"

"Es del equipo así que... ¿por qué no?"

"......."

Lissandra no era exactamente una mujer con exceso de paciencia... así que vio viable terminar con esta instrucción lo antes posible.

"De acuerdo, Taliyah, intenta manipular ese montón de nieve"

"Si... un momento..."

La joven empezó a concentrarse todo lo que pudo, moviendola solo un poquito.

"No se ha movido demasiado"

"Normal, no has practicado desde invierno"

"Qiyana, ¿quieres intentarlo?"

La monarca quitó una de sus manos de su cadera y la levantó, alzando con ella el montón de nieve. Parecía que con poco esfuerzo.

"No está mal" - dijo la bruja

"¿Solamente no está mal?"

"No está mal para alguien que se crió con monos"

"¡¿Cómo dices?!"

Qiyana lanzó el montón de nieve contra la reina de Freljord, algo que en principio no le supondría ningún trabajo rechazar. 

Lo que Lissandra no esperó fue el chakram gélido que le lanzó con la esperanza de cortarle. Con una mano rechazó el arma y con la otra la nieve.

"¿Creías que el hielo podría conmigo?"

"¿Hielo? Upsy... error mío..."

"Qiyana, no..."

En un solo segundo el hielo del chakram se derritió, permitiendo que ardiera y obligase a la hechicera a retroceder.

"¡Maldita mocosa desgraciada!"

"Tienes razón, fui muy tonta al lanzarte hielo..."

"¡No voy a permitir que una cría increpe a la reina de Freljord!"

"¡Ni yo que una vieja decrepita me hable en ese tonito!"

"¡Meeeep!"

"........"

Bardo se colocó entre ambas para procurar que no se matasen entre ellas. La joven tejedora de piedras tampoco estaba muy encantada.

"¿Tenéis que estar peleando?"

"¡No vuelvas a traer a esta niña aquí en tu vida!"

"¡No vuelvas a traerme con esta vieja en tu vida!"

"Yo solo quería practicar un poco..."

"¡Pues la próxima vez te enseño yo! Que seguro sé más que esta..."

"Yo soy la Reina del Hielo, no una principiante con un juguete"

"Qiyana es Emperatriz de los Elementos... gano por goleada..."

Lissandra lanzó un Fragmento de Hielo contra la emperatriz, a quien no le costaría esquivarlo. Aunque no fue ella quien las paró en el aire.

"Uff..." - se quejaba Taliyah - "Quítate de en medio..."

"Así se hace, veo que aprendes de la mejor"

"Quítate... de..."

Qiyana se apartó, cayendo el trozo de hielo al suelo.

"Considera eso tu lección" - les dijo la bruja antes de darles la espalda - "Ahora marchaos antes de que llame a mi guardia"

"Esa vieja... Taliyah, vamos, uno de mis sirvientes tiene que lamerme la nieve de mis botas"

"Eso suena..."

"¿Generoso? Lo sé, algunos de mis sirvientes son muy afortunados..."


	306. Trasnochadores

Era una noche de un mes cualquiera en una zona muy poco concurrida de las afueras del Instituto de Guerra. En un local... sin nombre...

Su nombre de hecho era... Bar Sin Nombre... dirigido por el hombre tras la barra y propietario más único de todos... por no hablar de la clientela...

"Eh, Sin Nombre, ¿no hay poca gente por aquí hoy?"

"Tenerte a ti como cliente espanta al resto... Twisted..."

"Venga ya, no exageres..."

"Continuamente eres asediado por un espectro vengativo" 

"Sí... cierto... pero este bar nunca lo encontra..."

El sonido de un trueno se escuchó mientras la puerta se abría de golpe, con Graves entrando apuntándolo con su escopeta.

"Malcolm..."

"Fate..."

"Somos... socios... ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, pero vi esto en una película y parecía una buena entrada"

"Lo que es... es un buen infarto..."

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?"

"Justo estábamos hablando de a quien no me apetece nom..."

"Kalista, ¿no?"

"Sutil, Malcolm, muy sutil"

"La flacucha es muy guapa, pero creo que tiene novio"

"Si mal no recuerdo creo que era Malzahar"

"¿Malzahar? Ese tipo está como una regadera..."

"Ya... pero tiene novia y tu no"

"Imbécil..."

"Bueno, lo importante es que..."

Otro trueno sonó y la luz se fue por un momento, justo cuando alguien de gran peso abrió la puerta, iluminando un poco con sus ojos rojos.

"Por el amor de..."

"Oh, es solo cosa de la bombilla"

La luz volvió en seguida, revelando a un muy tranquilo Rammus.

"¡Jesús! ¡Casi me da un maldito infarto!"

"Lo siento, pero se acerca tormenta y vi que estaba a oscuras"

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Y qué haces tu por aquí?"

"Le he invitado yo" - contestó Graves - "Es un viejo amigo..."

"Hey, Twisted, ¿eres susceptible a los sustos?"

"No... simplemente estaba hablando de un tema un tanto..."

"¿Del Espíritu de Venganza?"

"Te lo ha contado Malcolm, ¿verdad?"

El armadurillo tomó asiento, notando que todo el lugar en general estaba casi vacío de no ser por ellos tres. Algo triste.

"No viene mucha gente, eh"

"Por culpa del maestro de las cartas..."

"Tan dramático como de costumbre... ¿echamos una mano?"

"Claro, pero espero no haber interrumpido ninguna conversación"

"Quitando los traumas de Fate..."

"Tres años, lleva más de tres malditos años siguiéndome, está totalmente justificado"

"Quitando los traumas de Fate... mujeres"

La puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe, con una figura roja y azul disparando sus flechas de plata contra los tres campeones.

A Graves le atravesó una carta, a Twisted el sombrero y en Rammus rebotó.

"¡Mi sombrero!"

"La madre que... ¿quién demonios?"

La responsable era una mujer de traje azul y capa roja a juego con las gafas.

"Eh, Vayne" - le reconoció Rammus

"¿Rammus? ¿Graves? ¿Twisted?"

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Atacando de esa manera"

"Me dijeron que vieron a Thresh por aquí y detecté energía espectral suya... aquí"

Todos miraron a Sin Nombre en busca de alguna explicación.

"Estuvo aquí hará un par de años buscando a Twisted"

"Ya estamos..."

"A ti se te quedó la cara blanca cuando entré"

"¡Evidentemente! ¡Está entrando todo el mundo con el objetivo de que me de un infarto!"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Le está persiguiendo Kalista" - resumió el armadurillo

"Entiendo, eres un hombre que no sabe afrontar que pronto estarás muerto"

"Esto es increíble..."

"Oye, Vayne, muñeca" - le habló el forajido - "¿Soltera?"

La cazadora disparó dos flechas, la primera fue a por el cigarro y la segunda por su mano.


	307. Clientela habitual

Rammus había quedado para tomar algo con su amigo Graves, encontrando en el proceso a un Twisted Fate atormentado por una serie de desastrosas desdichas.

Aún así todo fue medianamente bien hasta que Vayne disparó al forajido en su mano y cigarro.

"Ese era mi último puro"

"Esa no era mi última flecha..."

"Okey, captado... ¿alguna amiga soltera?"

La cazadora se volteó amenazante, pero esta vez el armadurillo estaba en medio.

"Es hora de que me vaya"

"¿Tan temprano?" - preguntó el maestro de las cartas

"Tengo asuntos más importantes, como localizar al espectro"

"Mucha suerte, supongo"

La mujer se marchó, dejando nuevamente solos al trío de campeones.

"¿Qué hay de una vastaya de esas? He oído de una chica pájaro"

"Tiene un novio algo rarito"

"¿Alguna chica sirena? Fui marinero"

"Hay una, pero también tiene novio"

"¿Qué hay de la muchacha que invocaba fuego?" - propuso el camarero

"Sin Nombre... tiene ocho años"

"¿No decías que estabas desesperado?"

"Ignorando a vuestro... peculiar barman..." - comentó el armadurillo - "No estoy demasiado al día en temas románticos..."

"Malcolm, el amor es como el azar, ya llegará"

"Cállate... Sin Nombre, una cerveza..."

"Quizás debas preguntarle a Evel..."

"Mira, Rammus, ni siquiera yo estoy tan desesperado"

"¿Seguro? Porque esa diablesa blanca está bastante potente..."

"Es la esposa de Thresh"

"De Thresh..." - repitió algo temoroso - "Tampoco es tan... potente..."

"Y podría matarte fácilmente"

El sonido de un trueno se oyó nuevamente, algo que para Sin Nombre era definitivamente una mala señal y motivo para echar a esta gente.

"Dijeron que habría tormenta..."

"Sí... quizás Vayne debió quedarse..."

"Esa tipa tiene bastante cazando espectros y vampiros como para que pille una pulmo..."

La luz se fue otra vez, siendo que Twisted notó un fantasmagórico resplandor por debajo de la puerta de entrada... como si alguien estuviese ahí...

La puerta se abrió de forma repentina, con Thresh al otro lado y con su hoz.

"¡Maldita mortal! ¡Es hora de..."

"¿Thresh?"

"¿Rammus? ¿Twisted? ¿Graves? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Frecuentamos este bar, ¿qué haces tu aquí?"

"Noté la fuerza vital de Vayne, una de mis enemigas"

"Enhorabuena..." - le felicitó Graves con sarcasmo - "Pero se fue hace quince minutos"

"Maldición..."

"Eso y que has asustado de muerte a Twisted"

"Arff... arf...."

"Eso siempre me es divertido..."

"Por cierto, Thresh" - le habló el forajido - "¿Tienes alguna amiga soltera?"

"¿Tengo pinta de tener amigas?"

"No tienen por qué estar vivas..."

"Conozco a la Matrona Fantasma..."

"La Matrona Fantasmas, eh..."

"Sí, es el alma de una mujer condenada a ocuparse de todas las almas de los niños que caen en a oscuridad de las Islas de las Sombras"

"......."

"........"

"Y... ¿te importaría presentármela?"

"¡Malcolm! No parezcas tan desesperado por encontrar pareja"

"Tengo casi cuarenta tacos, perdona por no ser un libertino como tu, Fate"

"Pero es una fantasma"

"Y digo yo..." - interrumpió Sin Nombre - "¿Por qué no el cuerpo de la muerta?"

Todos se quedaron algo pillados ante el comentario del tabernero, incluido el carcelero que parecía no entender a ese tipo.

"Yo me largo..."

"Yo también" - dijo Twisted - "Con mi suerte aún puede aparecer Kalista..."

"¿Seguro? Porque ir solo en la oscuridad tampoco es la mejor idea"

"Rammus... tienes razón... y te odio por eso..."

El hombre del sombrero se sentó apoyando su hombro derecho sobre la mesita.

"Sin Nombre... ponme otro trago"


	308. Esas dudas

Era de noche y Taliyah estaba acostada en su cama. Esa noche Orianna no estaba en la habitación y la joven estaba leyendo una de sus novelas.

Todo muy tranquilo hasta que los gritos de Vi la alarmaron. Así que salió a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa a estas horas?"

"Ah, hola Taliyah"

"¿Ah, hola? ¿A qué venían esos gritos?"

"Es Orianna, no para de merodeador por el laboratorio en mitad de la noche"

"Ah... es eso..."

"Sí, es demasiado siniestro y burdo"

"Eso ya es costumbre... espera, ¿te has dado cuenta ahora?"

"Por lo general no sale de vuestra habitación... así que no me importa demasiado"

"Genial... espera... creí que Orianna no estaba esta noche"

Efectivamente Orianna y la Bola habían sido llamadas por el Instituto de Guerra por un turno de noche bastante importante.

"Al final se canceló y eso me ha costado un chillido..."

"Para mi ya es costumbre que me observe mientras duermo"

"Dichosa adolescente de metal..."

La oficial estaba visiblemente molesta por el susto que le había metido la androide. Por su parte Taliyah fue al cuarto de baño aprovechando que estaba levantada.

"Esas dos... desde luego..."

"Taliyah, ¿estás ahí dentro?" - preguntó una voz desde fuera

"Sí, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Vi me ha informado de que te he despertado, presento mis disculpas antes de irme a la habitación de nuevo en compañía de la Bola"

"Vale, no pasa nada..."

La chica se dispuso a salir cuando miró de reojo el espejo del baño. Algo pasó por la cabeza y su ánimo cayó en picado hasta el suelo.

Salió rumbo a su habitación antes de ser parada por la policía.

"Hey, Taliyah, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches..."

"¿Te pasa algo? Te noto cabizbaja"

"Yo... no..."

"¿Seguro? ¿Problemas con tu novio?"

"Vi, tu... ¿tu crees que soy fea?"

La sorpresa pilló por sorpresa a la campeona de pelo rosa, en parte porque parecía que se lo estaba diciendo en serio.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Mi nariz se ve rara... mi pelo muchas veces parece sucio por la tierra... tengo muchas cejas y... poco pecho..."

"Oh, bueno..."

"Me lo han dicho algunas veces y... creo que es cierto..."

"Pero eso depende de la persona, realmente"

"¿De la persona?"

"Cada persona tiene sus gustos... hasta donde sé a Elise no le desagrada Kog'Maw y a Kai'Sa le parece bastante asqueroso"

"¿Me estás comparando con Kog'Maw?"

"No... ¿cómo me explico? A mi me gusta la música rock y a Viktor no... eso no la convierte en mala, ¿no?"

"......."

"Tu le gustas a Rumble físicamente, eso no te hace una chica fea..."

"Pero él es el único que me ve así..."

"Seguro que eso no es cierto"

"......."

"Mira, trabajo todos los días con Caitlyn y me han dicho muchas veces que no soy femenina... no he atraído a muchos chicos"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí... y por un tiempo tampoco me encontré muy atractiva..."

"......."

"Luego conocí a un tipo que me veía muy guapa y eso me hizo replantearme las cosas"

"Pero solo era una persona"

"A veces una sola persona es... equiparable a darte una bofetada y abrir un poco los ojos"

"Pero ese tipo..."

"Hay quienes lo llaman feo, pero para mí es muy atractivo"

"Ya, pero... ¿ese tipo no fue Vik..."

"Vete a la cama y termina tu maldita novela" - dijo antes de irse

La joven regresó a su cuarto aún con ciertas dudas, pero algo más tranquila en el fondo.


	309. Inexpertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este es un episodio un poco lemon/hentai a partir de aquí, se recomienda que los menores de 15 años (que no me haréis caso) no lo vean. Sin embargo todo recae sobre vuestra responsabilidad.

La mayoría de protagonista tenía el día libre, por lo que Rumble consideró que era buena idea pasarse por su habitación y recoger unas cosas.

El cuarto estaba extrañamente vacío. Había un escritorio, la cama hecha y unas estanterías casi vacías, aunque todo muy limpio.

"Me lo imaginaba lleno de planos"

"La mayoría los tengo en mi taller..."

"¿Y qué has venido a buscar?"

"Unos papeles de la renta... quizás me mude a la Nave Nodriza 3.0"

"Cierto, ese sitio..." - dijo mientras se sentaba

"En una semana espero terminar el teletransportador"

Taliyah sin embargo estaba demasiada distraída como para escuchar esto último. Solo recordaba su primera cita en aquel sitio...

Pensar en eso y ver cómo el yordle se sentaba al borde de la cama. 

"Hey, ¿pasa algo?"

"Emm... yo..."

"¿Qué ocu..."

La brujita se armó de valor y tumbó al chico en la cama de un empujón.

"¿A qué ha venido... eso...."

"¿A... Algún problema?"

Taliyah ahora estaba encima de él visiblemente avergonzada, y tras unos segundos procedió a besarlo para su sorpresa.

Pronto le siguió el ritmo y empezó a agarrar su espalda, hasta que necesitaron aire.

"Eso ha sido... repentino..."

"Lo sé, pero..."

"No me quejo... en absoluto..."

"¿Me estás tocando el culo?"

Rumble respondió con otro beso, esta vez algo más intenso que el anterior, aunque la joven pudo seguirle. 

"Qui... ¿quieres que sigamos?"

"¿De verdad?"

"Aún no estoy preparada para... tu sabes, pero..."

Se quitó su tradicional chaquetita roja, dejándose solo su camisa morada. Lo hizo poco a poco, claramente muy nerviosa.

"Taliyah..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Te noto nerviosa... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres..."

"Es la primera vez que..."

"Lo entiendo... quiero decir..."

La chica tenía ciertas dudas con su cuerpo... pero recordó la conversación con Vi y... era su Rumble después de todo, lo cual le daba seguridad...

"Quiero hacerlo... ¿vale?"

"Va... vale..."

Taliyah finalmente se la quitó, revelando un sujetador del mismo color. Luego se deshizo de él, revelando sus pechos al yordle.

"¿Puedo..."

"Sí..."

Rumble empezó por tocarlos un poco, centrándose en sus pezones. Esto hizo que ella empezara a notar cierto cosquilleo en sus zonas intimas.

Ambos se besaron mientras el yordle continuaba. Cuando este deslizó su mano hacia la zona intima de la chica ella soltó un gemido.

"Ahh... aahh..."

"¿Taliyah?"

"Creo que... me noto..."

"¿Bien? ¿Mal?"

"......."

"......."

"Mojada..."

Ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón, pero los roces y besos habían sido causantes.

Era la primera vez que la chica se corría y se avergonzó un poco de cómo ocurrió. Sobretodo porque no se esperaba que ocurriese de esa forma.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Mucho... mejor... Rumble..."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Puedo... ¿puedo ver..."

"¿Ver el qué?"

"......."

"Oh... claro..."

Rumble se separó para quitarse el cinturón y bajarse los pantalones. 

La chica se quedó mirándolo un poco, pues nunca había visto uno. Alargó su mano y lo agarró con más fuerza de la que debería.

"Uff..."

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Un poco..."

La maga empezó a moverlo apretando más de la cuenta, notando cómo se había puesto totalmente duro y siguiendo así por un par de minutos.

"Taliyah... demasiado... fuerte..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Demasiado brusca..."

"Lo siento, yo..."

"Ufff...."

El mecánico acabó corriéndose bastante por el suelo, siendo más de lo que ella esperaba y de un aspecto bastante espeso.

"¿Desde cuándo no..."

"Poco tiempo libre y estrés acumulado"

"Pue... puedo usar tu baño, ¿no?"

"Cierto, tienes que... limpiarte..."

"Creo que por hoy... está bien..." - dijo reincorporándose - "Por el momen..."

"......."

"¡Rumble! ¡Tengo los ojos aquí arriba!"

"Lo siento... intento acostumbrarme..."

"¿Cuántas piedras has dicho que te lance?"

Un descerebrado bastante bocazas... pero era su descerebrado bocazas... 


	310. Soberanas

Taliyah se encontraba en la cafetería acompañada de Kai'Sa y Orianna. Estaban como de costumbre esperando a que el resto de su equipo llegase.

Dos de ellas notaron que la tejedora de piedras estaba algo distinta...

"Taliyah, ¿te ha ocurrido algo?" - preguntó la androide

"No, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Te noto un 20% más alegre que en el resto de mañanas"

"No digas tonterías..."

"Algo de razón tiene" - dijo la hija del Vacío - "Te veías tarareando por los pasillos"

"Quizás se deba a tu constante coqueteo con Rumble"

"Cosas vuestras... ¿y dónde está el resto?"

"Elise dijo que vendría después con Kog'Maw"

"Advierto de que dentro de media hora deberé de irme a atender otros asuntos"

"¿Otros asuntos?"

"Viktor requiere mi ayuda para arreglar su tercer brazo"

_**Gc cgg'cg cgcg gcg...** _

"¿Mirar dónde?"

En una mesa algo alejada estaban sentadas Diana y Syndra. La joven del Vacío no conocía a ninguna de esas dos, pero les llamó la atención.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"El traje me ha llamado la atención..."

"¿Llamado la atención?"

"Sí, ha visto a un par que no parecían invocadores"

La tejedora de piedras alzó un poco la mirada y vio a las dos campeonas.

"Son Diana y Syndra"

"¿Diana y Syndra?"

"Diana es miembro de los Emisarios del Mal y aliada de Viktor" - informó Orianna - "Syndra es aliada de Zed y fue exorcizada" 

"Recuerdo que Viktor me llevó aquella ocasión"

"Espera... ¿Emisarios del Mal? ¿del grupo de Viktor?"

"Sí, ese mismo"

"Eso significa que esa mujer es enemiga de mi padre, ¿no?"

"Probablemente sí..."

"Disculpa, pero... ¿quién has dicho que es tu padre?"

Las chicas voltearon para ver a Diana y Syndra delante de ellas, con un aspecto bastante amenazante.

"Hola, Diana y Syndra"

"Taliyah... veo que hay nuevos miembros en tu equipo"

"Sí... ya sabes... ampliando el grupo"

"¿Quién es la chica de morado?" - preguntó la hechicera oscura - "No me suena"

"Me llamo Kai'Sa... soy nueva por aquí"

"No tengo el placer de pasar por aquí tan a menudo..."

"Dime, Kai'Sa..." - le habló algo fría - "¿Por qué crees que conozco a tu padre?"

"Pues..."

"Su padre es Kassadin" - dijo la androide

"Orianna, no respondas si no te preguntan a ti"

"Pensé que era una pregunta general de acorde a la conversación previa"

"¿Kassadin?" - repitió Syndra - "Bueno, no es de mi incumbencia"

"Kassadin, eh... bueno... no es mal oponente..."

La hija del Vacío respiró algo tranquila ante el comentario, pues se esperaba alguna amenaza de muerte o similar por la situación.

"Mi interés ahora es realmente bajo..."

"Syndra, tu interés en todo lo que rodea a los Emisarios es bajo"

"Cierto... si me disculpáis..."

Y la hechicera se marchó para cumplir sus funciones de campeona.

"Es muy poco social..."

"Su porcentaje de aparición por aquí e acorde a los informes es de un 25%"

"Es lo que ocurre cuando tienes cierto ego" - aclaró la lunari

"¿Quieres sentarte un rato con nosotras?" - le propuso Taliyah

"Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos que atender"

"¿Con los Emisarios o Leona?"

"Puede ser..."

La campeona se despidió y marchó hacia los pasillos del instituto. Sin embargo había algo de lo que se percató Kai'Sa.

"¿Leona? ¿El aspecto del sol?"

"Sí, y Diana es el aspecto de la luna"

"¿Y aún así son amigas?"

"Bueno, realmente son novias"

"Novias, eh..."

Y la joven se quedó pensando por algunos segundos.


	311. Preguntar a la luna

Diana se encontraba en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra. Había estado hablando con Viktor acerca de unos asuntos cuando llegó una chica.

Se trataba de Kai'Sa, la hija de Kassadin a la cual había conocido esa misma mañana. Solo por si acaso adoptó una postura defensiva.

"No vengo a pelear..."

"¿Y cómo puedo estar segura?"

"Si fuese en serio no vendría a pie y no tendría quitado mi casco"

**_Cgccgcgcgccg gc cg cgccg_ **

"¿Casco? ¿Te refieres al simbionte que tienes?"

"¿Sabes de mi simbionte?"

"Por supuesto" - dijo fríamente - "Eres hija de Kassadin, uno de mis enemigos... le pedí detalles a Viktor tras conocerte..."

"Vengo en son de paz..."

"¿En son de paz?"

"Sí, solo quiero... preguntarte algo..."

"¿Vienes a pedirle consejo a una delincuente que no conoces de nada?"

"En primer lugar Orianna me dijo que hiciste de niñera para ella y Taliyah..."

"Eso no es del todo..."

"También me han comentado que has salvado varias vidas en estos años..."

"Eso fue indirecta..."

"Y ayudaste contra la invasión Battlecast de Zaun... y sales con Leona..."

"¿Algo más?"

"Viktor aprobó que perteneciese al grupo de Taliyah, tiene un mínimo de confianza en mí"

"Eso es bastante debatible"

"También..."

"De acuerdo, he tenido mis momentos, pero eso no me convierte en una heroína"

"No, pero en conclusión no eres tan fría como pareces..."

"Tu razonamiento es cuanto menos cuestionable" - comentó la lunari - "¿Y si fuese erróneo?"

"No serías el primer Emisario del Mal con el que peleo"

La mujer albina sabía de sobra que su velocidad y técnica era mayor que un tipejo como Vel'Koz, por no hablar de sus dotes de aspecto...

Pero por otro lado... era solo una cría...

"Vienes a preguntar a la luna... dime... ¿de qué se trata?"

"Tu... tu sales con Leona..."

"Se trata de un tema de solaris entonces..."

"No, no... exactamente..."

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para...?"

"Es sobre... una chica..."

"¿Chica?"

En este punto su mente desconectó por un momento. Realmente le pilló por sorpresa.

Llegados a este punto suspiró al ver que quizás se hizo una idea exagerada por ser hija de Kassadin... pero era una adolescente desconcertada...

"¿Me peguntas sobre el amor?"

"Sí... creo..."

"Se breve..."

"Cuando llegué al instituto conocí a una chica que me resultó... linda..."

"......."

"Empecé a pasar algo de tiempo con ella y otros campeones... pero luego me acerqué más a ella y... tengo dudas..."

"Dudas, eh... descríbeme qué piensas de ella..."

"Es... muy amable con todos... siempre sonríe y es algo adorable... siempre parece brillar"

"Suenas a colegiala adolescente..."

"Soy una adolescente"

"Cierto... buen punto..."

"Sí... yo... yo nunca he estado en... estas situaciones..."

_Estuvo varios años en el Vacío..._

_¿Y no crees que puede haber afectado a su cordura? ¿O que sea peligrosa?_

_Solo es una niña que tuvo suerte peleando con Vel'Koz_

"Tranquilízate... he estado en tu lugar, ¿vale?"

"¿Y qué... debo de hacer?"

"Antes que nada confirmar esos sentimientos tuyos"

"......."

"¿Y por qué me preguntas a mi y no a tu padre?"

"Me da algo de corte... esto está ocurriendo muy rápido... no sé cómo reaccionaría... nunca pensé que me gustaría una... chica..."

"Comprendo tus dudas..."

Diana recordó estar en ese mismo parque, tratando el que probablemente fuese el segundo momento más importante de su vida.

"Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... no me lo tomaré como un ataque..."

"¿En serio?"

"Te lo prometo..."


	312. Difícil de matar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Martillo"

El equipo de Taliyah se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador tras algunas semanas algo liados entre un asunto y otro. Pero habían vuelto a ello.

En la línea inferior Zyra se encontraba en el equipo enemigo, enfrentándose a Kog'Maw. Su soporte, Bardo, estaba en la base recuperándose. 

"Estamos tu y yo solos... bichito..."

"Bi... ¿bicho? ¿dónde?"

"Tu... tu eres el bicho" - dijo más seriamente

"No creo que... sea un insec..."

La mujer lanzó sus Raíces Atrapadoras, con intención de inmovilizarlo.

Pero el campeón lanzó su Baba Cáustica, frenando las flores lo suficiente para que pudiera esquivarlas. Cosa que logró.

"Tus babas no me pillarán otra vez por sorpresa, Kog'Maw"

"¿Por sor... presa?"

"Tengo estrategias pensadas para contraatacar tus ácidos..."

"¿Y para contrarrestar a los bichos?"

"Pues... ¿bichos?"

Una especie de sustancia corrosiva impactó contra el brazo de la chica planta. Pero no pertenecían a Kog'Maw, sino a las Neurotóxinas de Elise.

La Reina de las Arañas por supuesto hizo una gran entrada con cierta arrogancia.

"Los insectos se comen a las plantas, hiedra venenosa"

"Elise..."

"Koggy, has hecho muy bien esquivándola"

"Elise... tu no eres un bicho..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Eres una arácnida... no un bi... bicho..."

"¡Eh! ¡No me ignoréis de esa manera!" - gritó Zyra enfadada

"Perdón, señorita, había olvidado..."

"Deja ya tus frases desfasadas"

"Mis frases no están desfasadas... tus plantitas por otro lado..."

La enemiga lanzó sus Espinas Mortales, las cuales Elise pudo esquivar gracias a su gran velocidad. Aunque alguna sí que le impactó.

Mientras se acercaba fue adoptando su forma de araña gigante, lanzándose contra ella.

"¡Grrriiaaahhh!"

"Siempre has apestado... araña..."

"¡Grrrriiaaahhh!"

Las enredaderas de Zyra empezaron a intentar atraparla, pero su fuerza y ácido lo impedían.

"¿Dónde demonios está... ese Varus?"

"¡Ggrrriiaaaaahhh!"

"Maldito... insecto...."

Finalmente el Tuercespinas de la mujer planta pudo quitarse de encima a la araña, a la cual atacó con sus Espinas Venenosas.

"Y te tengo a mi merced..."

"¡Grrrriiiaaahhh!"

"¿Qué dices? No te entiendo, ¿dónde está tu elocuen..."

Kog'Maw fue corriendo a lanzar su Descarga Bioarcana contra Zyra, golpeándola por la espalda y consiguiendo que Elise se liberase. 

"Urrgg... malditos..."

"¡Grrriaaaahhh!"

La araña gigante escupió todo su ácido venenoso sobre ella, derritiendo su rostro poco a poco hasta quedar evidentemente debilitada.

Luego Elise fue tornándose a su estado humanoide. 

"Pertur... perturbador..."

"Arácnido, Zyra... no insectos..."

"Pero... tu dijiste antes..." - intentó decirle el ser del Vacío

"No estaba siendo literal antes, Koggy, era solo..."

"¿Una frase para inti... inti..."

"Intimidar, exacto" - dijo mientras le acariciaba - "Lo has hecho muy bien contra ella"

"Gracias..."

"Últimamente has mejorado tus habilidades"

"He estado practicando con... con... Bardo y Kai'Sa..."

"Bardo también se está tomando un buen rato..."

La reina araña se fijó que tampoco había rastro de Varus.

"¿Dónde está el tirador enemigo? Lleva ya un tiempo sin volver"

"Creo que ocurría algo en medio..."

"Una pelea de grupos, eh... ¿quieres que vayamos?"

"Ya no habrá na... nadie..."

"Da igual, echamos un ojo y sino volvemos a base a comprar"

El dúo de campeones se dirigió al medio, donde efectivamente la pelea de equipos había terminado hace tiempo. Aunque todavía había alguien en pie.

"¿Zyra ha sido eliminada?"

"Así es..." - comentó Maokai - "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Solo queda un inhibidor y el nexo..."

"Entonces..."

"Ninguno de esos campeones podría detenerme, puedes irte..."

Mordekaiser agarró con fuerza su maza de pinchos, dispuesto a terminar con este juego mientras su capa ondeaba de forma amenazante.


	313. No podéis derretirme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Martillo"

Kog'Maw y Elise habían logrado derrotar a Zyra en la línea inferior, por lo que fueron a la central para buscar a otro de sus oponentes.

En esta línea se encontraba Mordekaiser, el Señor del Metal, quien avanzaba hacia el indefenso inhibidor con total tranquilidad.

"¡Eh! ¡Lata de conservas!"

"¿Mmm?"

"Elise... no deberías..."

"La Reina Araña y su... gusano..."

"¡¿A quién llamas gusano?! ¡Mordekaiser!"

"Elise... deberías saber que junto a Karthus soy el más poderoso de las Islas de las Sombras..."

"¿El más pode... poderoso?"

"En otras palabras... apártate de mi camino..."

"Los títulitos te los guardas"

El hombre con armadura les ignoró y siguió avanzando hacia el inhibidor.

La campeona se enfureció por el gesto y procedió a lanzarle sus Telarañas para evitar su avance. Cosa que no logró, pues siguió avanzando.

"Kog'Maw, utiliza su ácido"

"¿Mi ácido?"

"No vais a dejarme en paz, eh..."

"¿Mmmm?"

El coloso intentó golpearla con su Mazo de Picas. Ella pudo esquivarla con su velocidad, pero fue alcanzada por los varios fragmentos de hierro que le lanzó luego.

"Arrgg..."

"¿Dónde está el gusano?"

"¡Yo no soy un gusano!"

Kog'Maw lanzó su Artillería Viviente contra su monstruoso enemigo, quien a pesar de recibir todo el ácido seguía intacto.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No... no te de... de..."

"Habla más rápido..."

"No te derrites..."

"¿Derretirme? ¿Crees que algo como tus babas podrían derretirme?"

Mordekaiser alzó su mano para usar su Sifón de Destrucción, generando lanzas de hierro desde debajo del ser del Vacío.

Las lanzas de hierro le empalaron, aunque aún seguía con vida.

"¿Aún con vida? Bueno... el más mínimo movimiento acabará con..."

"¡Grrriiaaaahhh!"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué demo..."

Una araña gigante se lanzó contra él, escupiendo todas sus Neurotoxinas a su cabeza. Luego el gigante le agarró y lanzó lejos.

Elise se golpeó contra el muro y luego recobró su forma humana.

"Púdrete, Morde..."

"¿Pudrirme?"

"Mi... ácido..."

Realmente no le corroyó la armadura en absoluto y se le veía igual de imponente.

"¿De verdad creías que eso funcionaría?"

"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo"

"No podéis conmigo, Elise, sé realista..."

"Soy realista y por eso sé que no eres invencible"

"Cierto, no lo soy... pero vosotros sois una araña y un gusano..."

"......."

"¿Qué ocurre? Te noto pali..."

El señor del Metal notó que no le estaba mirando a él. A su lado estaba el cadáver de Kog'Maw. El campeón se murió saliendo de las lanzas de metal...

Pero logró llegar hasta Mordekaiser, explotando justo a su lado.

"Arrrf...."

"¿Dañado? Morde..."

"No... asqueado..."

Elise le comenzó a lanzar todas las telarañas que podía con enojo, corriendo alrededor suya para poder atacarlo desde todos los lados.

"¿Telas de araña? ¿En serio?"

"Sabes que hay técnicas peores"

"Sí, pero esto por parte de una Jinete de las Sombras... es decepcionante..."

Mordekaiser usó su Muerte Sigilosa, rompiendo las telas de araña. Luego dirigió los fragmentos de metal contra su enemiga, que no pudo esquivarlas.

Para finalizar le dio un mazazo, mandándola contra un árbol y debilitandola. 

"Ya tengo el inhibidor..."

"¿No irás a decir libre?"

"Más gente..."

Frente al titán de hierro aparecieron Poppy (la Guardiana del Martillo), Bardo (el Caminante Aéreo) y Taliyah (la Tejedora de Piedras).

"No somos gente, somos tus adversarios"

"¿Adversarios? Quizás el de la máscara..."

"......."

"Taliyah y yo no llevamos máscara"

"Poppy... ya lo sabe..."

"¿Y por qué ha dicho entonces..."

Mordekaiser reunió los fragmentos de metal que usó contra Elise y los concentró en su mano para lanzarcelos a los tres.


	314. No podéis pararme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Martillo"

En una partida de entrenamiento en la Grieta del Invocador, Mordekaiser había derrotado a Elise y Kog'Maw. Ahora estaba decidido a destruir el inhibidor. 

El único inconveniente es que el resto del equipo enemigo había ido a confrontarle. 

"Bardo... Kog'Maw... Elise... Taliyah..."

"Y Poppy..." - añadió la yordle

"No te conozco, pero al resto ya os enfrenté una vez"

"Sí... no fue un Harroween ideal..."

"No... sobretodo porque desbaratasteis mis planes..."

"......."

"Sin resentimientos, ¿no?"

El titán de hierro se cubrió de una nube protectora de fragmentos metálicos, que luego lanzó contra todos ellos.

Taliyah levantó una roca que fue destrozada por la fuerza de estos, Bardo los esquivó y Poppy los repelió con su martillo.

"¿Quién quiere ir primero?"

"Emmm..."

"........"

"Bien, que sea la niña..."

Mordekaiser lanzó varios de sus fragmentos de metal contra la tejedora de piedra.

Mientras esta intentaba esquivarlos, Bardo aprovechaba para lanzar sus Meeps y la yordle se lanzó para golpearle con su martillo.

"¿Crees que un simple martillo puede conmigo?"

"Este no es un simple martillo..."

"¿Que no?"

Su breve discusión fue interrumpida por unas piedras que impactaron con su armadura.

Mordekaiser usó su Sifón de Destrucción para atacar a la humana, que pudo esquivar la mayoría de pinchos salvo uno que atravesó su brazo.

"¡Aaarrhhh!"

"¡Eh! Estabas peleando conmigo"

"Eso no es cierto... vosotros os peleas conmigo"

"No veo la diferen..."

Mordekaiser le dio un mazazo a la pequeña guerrera, estanpandola contra el suelo.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a por la maga, pero fue alcanzado por el Destino Apacible de Bardo.

"Bien... hecho..."

"......."

"Si saco el brazo... ¿no me desangraré?"

"......."

"Creo que tendrás tiempo para curarte en base"

"Poppy, deberías levantarte mientras..."

En ese instante el cráneo de Bardo fue atravesado por una lanza de hierro que había surgido del suelo. Taliyah le siguió poco después.

La figura dorada de Mordekaiser se fue resquebrajando hasta romperse su cubierta.

"La última vez tampoco pudisteis derrotarme..."

"......."

"Ahora puedo..."

"¿Pero que no te arruinaron los planes?"

El campeón se volteó con sorpresa, pues creía haberle dejado fuera de combate.

"¿Estás viva?"

"Evidentemente... ¿cómo has hecho eso?"

"Si hubiese usado todo su poder sí hubiese sido considerable..."

"No lo entiendo..."

"Soy el señor del metal... un poderoso nigromante... señor del acero y el miedo..."

"Y yo soy Poppy"

"No me importa"

Mordekaiser se dispuso a golpearle con su maza, siendo que la yordle utilizó su martillo para devolverle el golpe. Ambos estaban en un forcejeo.

"Admito que eres fuerte"

"No he usado todo mi poder...."

El titán de acero volvió a golpearla, esta vez con más fuerza y haciéndola retroceder.

"Antes de derrotarte... ¿qué tiene ese martillo de especial?"

"Este es el martillo del héroe legendario"

"¿Del héroe legendario?"

"Es un arma legendaria y yo soy su guardiana"

"Menuda.... tontería..."

El señor del metal alzó nuevamente su Muerte Sigilosa, lánzandole todos sus fragmentos de metal. Y cuando tuvo que cubrirse le golpeó con su maza.

La yordle estiró la mano para recoger su arma, pero Mordekaiser le pisó el brazo.

"Arrg..."

"Eres mucha palabrería..."

"Yo no estoy hecha de palabras..."

"Chsst..." - dijo acercándose al martillo - "Solo es un estúpido martillo..."

"No es estú... pido... solo los dignos pueden levantarlo..."

El nigromante dejó escapar una breve risa antes de levantar el martillo frente a los ojos sorprendidos de la pequeña Demaciana.

"Cómo... ¿cómo has..."

"Yo también soy digno... digno de gobernarlo todo..."

Y con alzar su mano atravesó el corazón y garganta de la chica con su metal.


	315. Héroes rotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Martillo"

El equipo de Taliyah (no todos) se había enfrentado a Mordekaiser y básicamente barrió con todos y cada uno de ellos. Con bastante saña cabe a destacar. 

Ahora mismo nuestros protagonistas estaban en la cafetería, comentando lo ocurrido a la Linterna y su compañera Luxanna.

"Y os dio una paliza Mordekaiser..."

"Sí... de una forma bastante violenta..."

"¿Os tiene manía por algo?"

Elise, Bardo y Taliyah intercambiaron miradas por un momento.

"Ocurrió en Harrowing..."

"Odio esas fechas..." - se quejó el invocador

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, me da coraje todo eso de disfrazarse"

"......."

"......."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Dejadme a mi" - dijo la araña - "¿Eres consciente de que SIEMPRE estás disfrazado?"

"Esto es más como un uniforme... en vez de esas túnicas moradas"

"¿Tienes algo en contra del morado?" - preguntó Lux

"Nos estamos desviando del tema... Taliyah..."

"Sí, bueno, frustramos un plan para resucitar a su novia muerta o algo así..."

"De hecho fue la primera vez que nos reunimos"

"Pues ha aprovechado para cebarse con vosotros"

"La que más afectada quedó..."

En la barra de la cafetería estaba sentada Poppy, sola y bebiendo de un vaso lleno de leche. Aunque su rostro no parecía reflejar ningún cambio.

"¿Qué pasó para acabar así?"

"No ha querido hablar mucho, ocurrió mientras estábamos muertos"

"Vale... ¿quién va a hablar con ella?"

"Linterna, tu eres el invocador a cargo... ¿no deberías ir tu?"

"En condiciones normales sí, pero Lux es más positiva, la mayoría estaba presente y Taliyah es su mejor amiga"

Todos se giraron hacia la tejedora de piedras, que parecía la elección más eficaz. 

"¿Estáis seguros? Nunca la he visto... depre..."

"Si quieres te acompaño" - le dijo la hechicera de luz

"........"

"........."

"Vale...."

Las dos fueron a la barra a ver cómo se encontraba la yordle. Parecía que ya iba por su tercer vaso de leche.

"Hola, Poppy, ¿cómo estás?"

"Hola... Lux..."

"Dime, ¿qué haces aquí apartada?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Intentar saciar mis dudas internas con vasos de leche..."

"¿Funciona?"

"No, solo sacio mi sed y lleno mi vejiga" 

"Dime, Poppy..." - le habló la Demaciana - "¿De qué tienes dudas?"

"Durante la pelea con Maldekaiser..."

"Mordekaiser..."

"Durante la pelea con Mordekaiser... no solo se burló de mi estatus, sino que me demostró que también podía levantar el martillo..."

"Bueno... según la Linterna los fantasmas y muertos quizás podían levantarlo..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque son dignos?"

"No, porque están muertos"

"No sé... si alguien como él que hablaba de una forma tan cruel y oscura podía levantarlo... ¿acaso le reconoció como digno?"

"No lo creo..."

"¿Pero y si es por eso que pudo levantarlo?"

"Tranquila, eso no significa..."

"Eso significa que el martillo del héroe... ¿está destinado al mal?"

Taliyah no quiso responder, pues le constaba que en el pasado Viktor sí pudo levantarlo. 

Desde el punto de vista suyo una cosa era alguien como Viktor, con cierta moralidad... y otra cosa era Mordekaiser. Pero igual su compañera no lo veía así.

"Quien te confió ese martillo sabía que lo usarías para el bien"

"Pero... ¿y si no debo usarlo?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¿Y si pasa al igual que Mordekaiser? ¿y si puedo levantarlo pero no soy digna?"

"Poppy, tu has demostrado ser digna muchas veces..."

"Es cierto, en innumerables veces" - añadió la Shurimena

"De eso no estoy tan segura..."

Ciertamente la guerrera había sufrido otras derrotas antes, pero ninguna le había hecho replantearse tanto su actual papel.


	316. Luces claras

Tras una derrota bastante impactante a nivel personal, Poppy decidió despejarse un poco a través del entrenamiento y olvidar un poco sus dudas.

Para ello contaba con la ayuda de Lux, que se había prestado voluntaria para el entrenamiento. Kai'Sa también se unió cuando la yordle se lo propuso.

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Sí, hazlo cuando quieras"

" **De acuerdo** " - dijo tras ponerse el casco

_**Cggc gccggc...** _

"Venga Kai'Sa, quiero probar..."

La Hija del Vacío alzó el vuelo y disparó sus rayos de plasma contra la yordle.

Poppy intentó frenarlos con su escudo todo lo que pudo y luego lo lanzó contra su compañera. Kai'Sa pudo esquivarlo sin dificultad.

" **¿Pretendías darme con el escudo?** "

"Sí... aprovechando que estarías recargando energías..."

" **Soy demasiado veloz, quizás con otros funcione** "

"¿Y en línea recta?"

" **Lo mismo...** "

"¿Acaso estás intentando mejorar tus defensas?"

"Contra Mordekaiser no utilicé mis demás habilidades... quizás ese fue mi fallo..."

" **Eso es raro** " - dijo la campeona mientras se quitaba el casco - "Otras veces te he visto atacar con todo, no solo tu martillo"

"Me derrotó antes de poder usarlo todo..."

"Espera, ¿tienes pensado ir contra Mordekaiser?"

"No, pero quizás haya gente igual que él..."

"Por lo que me comentó Taliyah era muy bueno con sus habilidades, habrá entrenado mucho o es que realmente es fuerte"

"Eso es porque yo no estaba ahí"

"Kai'Sa, ¿de verdad crees que podrías contra él?"

"He podido con varios campeones bastante fuertes... ¿por qué no contra él?"

"Porque pudo..."

La yordle recordó cuando su enemigo levantó su martillo como si nada... como si fuera un martillo normal y corriente... sin valor...

"Emm... Kai'Sa, ¿por qué no lo intentas conmigo?"

"¿El qué? ¿Atacarte?"

"Sí, intenta acertarme con uno de tus misiles"

"No creo que sea buena idea, la potencia de mis misiles es bastante fuerte..."

"Yo también" - dijo la pequeña guerrera - "Lanzame uno"

"De acuerdo... como queráis..."

La chica de morado se retiró un poco volando, para luego lanzar dos misiles de plasma.

Poppy usó su Entereza Inalterable y avanzó con su escudo hacia delante con seguridad, explotando el misil contra este. 

"Poppy, ¿estás bien?"

"Me duele un poco el puño y el escudo ha conseguido resistir"

"Menos mal que usaste tu habilidad"

"Quizás un segundo proyectil o la andanada entera lo hubiesen roto"

"Lo recordaré para ataques similares"

"Ataques simila... ¡Lux! ¿estás... bien?"

Lux por su parte pudo detener el misil y mandarlo lejos para que explotase con sus poderes de manipulación de luz.

"Eso vino muy rápido, tu velocidad de ataque es increíble" 

"Lux... ¿cómo has detenido mi misil?"

"Lance mi Enlace de Luz por donde venía el misil..."

"¿Un Enlace de Luz?"

"Pensé que llenándolo de luz y sin explotarlo, podría manejarlo"

"Ingenioso... pero muy peligroso"

"Si no hubiese funcionado tenía mi escudo"

"Quizás mis misiles sean más fuertes que tu escudo, ¿no lo has pensado?"

"Bueno, pues... Poppy, ¿estás bien?"

La yordle recordó algunas de sus batallas anteriores, como la que tuvo con Sejuani. Ahí sí hizo algo similar a Lux y usó estrategias...

Pero ahora veía que no era cosa de entrenar o usar estrategias... dudaba de si era digna... de si era apropiado que ella peleara con ese martillo...

"Creo que me voy a ir, estoy algo cansada"

"¿En serio? ¿Estás cansada?"

"Mental y moralmente sí..." - dijo antes de retirarse - "Gracias por todo..."


	317. Luz negra

Tras una sesión de entrenamiento con Poppy, la dupla formada por Lux y Kai'Sa puso regreso al Instituto de Guerra, dándole vueltas al asunto de la yordle.

La hija del Vacío no entendía del todo ese asunto del martillo, pero era importante para ella.

"¿Crees que Poppy estará bien?"

"Espero que sí... nunca la he visto así..."

"La conoces desde hace tiempo, ¿no?"

"Se unió al equipo poco después de que yo lo hiciera..."

"Hablando de eso... ¿por qué te uniste?"

En ese momento la hechicera esbozó su típica sonrisa cuando recordó aquella época.

"Me hice amiga de Taliyah y empecé a ayudarla con sus poderes..."

"¿Haces eso a menudo?"

"Siempre que puedo... y el caso es que me ofreció unirme al equipo"

"¿Te ofreció? Lo mío fue casi obligado..."

"La verdad es que fue una decisión acertada unirme, porque he pasado muy buenos ratos con todos y pulir mis habilidades"

"Hiciste bien..."

"También pude conocerte gracias a eso"

"Eso es... cierto..."

La hija del Vacío había conseguido mantener la compostura frente al encanto de luz. Pero eso no significaba que por dentro no estuviese nerviosa.

"Aunque... también me han ayudado mucho y es algo que siempre les agradeceré..."

"¿Ayudarte? ¿En qué sentido?"

"Tuve una mala racha..."

"Lo siento, no quería..."

La hechicera de la luz le miró a los ojos y tras pensarlo por unos segundos consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cómoda con ella como para contarle.

"Verás... tuve varios problemas de confianza..."

"¿De confianza? Parece que te llevas bien con la gente"

"No con la gente... conmigo misma..."

"¿Por qué? No te veo como alguien con problemas..."

"No fue por tener problemas, es por los problemas que causé"

Llegados a este punto Kai'Sa notó cómo su sonrisa fue disminuyendo un poco a medida que su rostro se volvía un poco más triste.

Aunque aún sonreía como si se forzara a hacerlo.

"Le causé muchos problemas a mi hermano y a Demacia..."

"¿A Demacia?"

"Luego intenté rehabilitar a un espectro vengativo de las pesadillas..."

"Eso no suena tan... mal..."

"Y una fuerza primordial empezó a influerciarme y tomó el control de mi cuerpo para entrar a nuestro mundo..."

"......."

"........"

"Me he perdido"

_**Cg cgccggc...** _

"Está bien... pero voy a tardar un poco en contarte todo..."

Luxanna y Kai'Sa se sentaron en uno de los bancos de los jardines y la hechicera procedió a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Sylas, la Oscuridad, Nocturne y Garen.

La campeona de morado entendió la mayoría, sorprendiéndose comprensiblemente.

"Eso es... mucho que asimilar..."

"Sí y sobretodo siento haberles involucrado..."

"Pero... ¿realmente pensabas tan negativamente de ti misma?"

"Pensaba que era... horrible..."

"Pero yo no te veo como alguien horrible"

"Yo sí me veía así... dañé a mis amigos... decepcioné a mi hermano... hice daño a Nocturne pensando que reformandolo no volvería a sufrir..."

"Metiste mucho la pata"

"......."

"Pero alguien de este grupo me dijo que todos lo hacíamos tarde o temprano"

"Eso es..."

"Nada más salir del Vacío intenté deshacerme de Kog'Maw y..."

"Le acabaste apreciando un poco"

"Yo... el caso es que te agradezco que me lo contases"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque veo que aunque pasaras por momentos tan oscuros... sigues irradiando luz..."

Lux se quedó callada por algunos segundos, recordando que su equipo en su momento le dijo algo similar, incluida Elise.

Finalmente, con el atardecer de fondo, volvió a darle a Kai'Sa esa sonrisa de felicidad que tanto le gustaba.


	318. Problemas temporales

Rumble estaba trabajando en su taller acompañado de Kog'Maw, terminando los ajustes de su teletransportador. Algo que le había llevado varios meses de trabajo.

Pero el trabajo se vio interrumpido por un ruido persistente que venía del jardín.

"Uno no puede ni trabajar tranquilo"

"Estarán practicando..."

"¿No está para eso la Grieta del Invocador o un campo más hacia delante?"

"Lux, Kai'Sa y Po... Poppy... necesitaban un lugar cercano..."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que sea tan peligroso?"

"¿Misiles?"

"De acuerdo, ese es un buen punto"

El yordle estaba dudando si trasladar su teletransportador directamente a su cinturón o hacer un dispositivo de muñeca... lo de cinturón lo veía más cool.

"Cuando termine mi aparatito podrán irse a Shurima si hace falta"

"¿Lo has pro... probado?"

"Una vez, para una cita, y funcionó bastante bien"

"¿Y por qué no lo vol... vol..." - respiró por un momento para no atragantarse - "¿Volviste a usarlo?"

"Ah, pues no se lo he dicho a Taliyah, pero..."

"Pero..."

"Explotó al día siguiente"

"¿Explotó?"

"Sí, estaba en mi escritorio y... simplemente explotó... intuyo que le entró polvo"

"¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho?"

"Porque se negará a usarlo cuando esté finalizado"

"Tiene senti..."

"¡Rumble! ¿Estás ahí?"

Orianna apareció frente a la puerta del taller, que estaba abierta, en compañía de la Bola.

"Hola Orianna, ¿te ha enviado Taliyah para alguna reunión?"

"Negativo, requiero tus servicios de mecánico"

"¿De mecánico? ¿Tienes algún tornillo suelto?"

"Tus servicios no serían para mí, sino para otro artefacto"

"Tengo cu... curiosidad..."

"¿De qué tipo de artefacto hablamos?"

"Manipulación del espacio tiempo"

"¿Manipula... espera... no me lo digas..."

La dama mecánica llevó al yordle y al ser del Vacío a uno de los jardines, donde se encontraba Ekko... o más bien Ekko y una explosión.

El joven Zaunita sostenía su aparato temporal, que luego explotaba en sus manos y retrocedía el tiempo para explotar de nuevo.

"Bucles temporales, eh..."

"Lo encontré así durante mi paseo matutino con la Bola"

"¿Qué... qué le pasa?"

"Su aparatejo está dañado y ha quedado atrapado en un bucle temporal"

"¿Bucle temporal?"

"Está estallandole todo el rato"

"¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?"

La llamada Amenaza Mecánica se acercó con cuidado para observarlo más detalladamente. También se colocó sus gafas de soldador.

"Aún con las gafas no puedo verlo demasiado bien"

"¿No pue... puedes tocarlo?"

"Analizando... podría quedar atrapado en el bucle temporal"

"Me encanta escuchar esas cosas..." - comentó el yordle - "¿Has preguntado a Viktor?"

"Pensé que el más cercano con estos conocimientos eras tu"

"El más... ¿el más cercano?"

"Comentaste en una ocasión tu ayuda hacia este campeón"

"¿Es eso cier... cierto?"

"Sí, pero no estaba explotando el dispositivo a arreglar"

"En ese caso tengo que recurrir al segundo campeón que más podría ayudar"

"¿Linterna?"

"No, Kog'Maw, James no es un campeón"

"Oh, te refieres al abuelete"

"¿Sabéis dónde puede estar?"

"Debe de estar en la biblioteca, siempre está ahí"

"¿De quién estáis ha... hablando?"

Mientras esto ocurría, Zilean se hallaba en la biblioteca del Instituto de Guerra. Estaba leyendo un libro acerca de armas medievales. 

"Me voy ya, señor Zilean"

"Adiós, Zoe, ten cuidado con no borrar la memoria a nadie"

"Jo, siempre me lo está recordando"

"El tiempo no olvida... y más vale..."

"Prevenir que curar..."

La chica se despidió con la mano antes de que el mago volviese a la lectura.

"Ya veo... así que es por eso... que está estallando..."


	319. Maestro del tiempo

Orianna había acudido a Rumble buscando ayuda cuando encontró a Ekko atrapado en un bucle de tiempo. Pero el yordle no podía solucionarlo.

Es por eso que decidieron ir a la biblioteca en busca del único campeón que podría ayudarles. Al menos en base a sus habilidades...

"¡Zilean! ¿Dónde estás?"

"¡Abuelete!"

"¡Bloaaarrrhhh!"

Frente a ellos había un charco de vomito de Kog'Maw y al otro lado Zilean.

"No gritéis, estamos en una biblioteca"

"Lo... lo siento..."

"¿Puedes avisar a la limpiadora que quite esto?"

"A... ahora mis... mismo..."

"Zilean, requerimos de tu ayuda para arreglar un problema cronológico"

"El joven Ekko, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Noto cada vez que trastea con el tiempo y lo altera..."

"Ah... guay..."

"Diría que por... ¿un bucle de tiempo?"

"Has acertado de nuevo"

"Me lo temía... llevadme con él..."

La androide, el yordle y el hechicero fueron al jardín trasero de la academia, donde Ekko seguía atrapado en una explosión.

"Hemos analizado superficialmente sin mucho éxito..."

"Para vuestra suerte ya he estado pensando en esta situación"

"¿Sabías que iríamos a pedirte ayuda?"

"Tenía varias posibilidades en mente..."

"¿Entonces puedes deshacerlo con un chasquido de dedos?"

"Mago del tiempo, no dios del tiempo"

Los ojos del anciano empezaron a brillar de color azul, provocando que la explosión se detuviese. Quedando congelada.

"Qué guay..."

"Orianna, necesitaré tu ayuda"

"Especifica tu petición"

"¿Puedes hacer que los dos metales se atraigan?"

"¿Te refieres al magnetismo?" - preguntó Rumble

"Eso, a veces no me salen ciertas palabras... la edad"

"Requiero datos más concretos"

"Ahora mismo hay una pequeña punta de flecha a punto de impactar con el aparato..." 

"¿Una punta de flecha?"

"Sí, hay que retirarla para que no impacte"

"No puedo" - dijo en seco la androide - "Atraería tanto la fecha como el artilugio"

"Entonces hazlo tu, Rumble"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Tienes las manos más pequeñas, seguro que puedes retirarla"

"¿Y si me quedo atrapado en el tiempo?"

"Algo se nos ocurrirá..."

El mecánico no estaba del todo seguro, pero se acabó acercando y recogiendo la punta de flecha. El resto de esta parecía destruida, razón de que no la viese antes.

"Todo por una punta de flecha..."

"Ahora devolveré a Ekko a la corriente temporal"

"Retirándome para asegurar la seguridad mía y de la Bola"

"¿Segurid..."

Zilean volvió a usar sus poderes para devolver a Ekko su capacidad de actuar. El chico estaba algo confuso y sorprendido.

"¡Hey! ¡Me habéis sacado del bucle!"

"Uff, menos mal que ha funcionado"

"El 80% del mérito de lo lleva Zilean" - anunció la androide

"¿Cómo que el 80%? Yo retiré la flecha"

"Pero quien paraliza y domina el tiempo no eres tu"

"Da igual, me habéis salvado de una buena"

"Hablando de eso... ¿quién narices te lanzó una flecha?"

"Flecha... ¡Twitch! ¡habrá sido él!"

"¿Twitch? ¿Tu compañero de equipo?"

"Estábamos entrenando y cuando le golpeé contra el árbol quedó inconsciente"

"La flecha era de ballesta" - afirmó el mago - "Seguramente se le activaría en el impacto y te disparó sin quererlo"

"¿Inconsciente? ¿No debería estar aquí entonces?"

"Negativo, solo había una rata que e encargué de tirar"

"Ah... ¿tirar? ¿cómo que tirar?"

"Supuse que tenía que regresar a la rata a la alcantarilla, pero tenía prisa por resolver el problema"

"Orianna... ¿dónde está Twitch?"

Zoe entró en el servicio de mujeres del Instituto antes de regresar a Shurima, pero cuando abrió la puerta encontró a una rata gigante atascada en el urinario.

"Emm... hola"

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"


	320. Ser digna

Poppy acababa de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento con su amigo Rumble, marchándose antes y acabando en la entrada del Instituto de Guerra.

Estaba algo deprimida y perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio a Garen pasar cerca. Este también la notó y se acercó a saludar.

"Hola, Poppy, ¿terminando tu entrenamiento?"

"Hace un rato..."

"Veo que entrenas bastante"

"Sí... salió todo bien con Lux por lo que veo..."

"Sí, estuve hablando con ella y..."

El Poder de Demacia notó entonces que no se comportaba como en su anterior encuentro.

"¿Te ocurre algo?"

"Actualmente me encuentro peleando con varias inseguridades"

"¿Inseguridades? Cuando te conocí no parecías alguien insegura"

"Tuve un mal encuentro con Mordekaiser..."

"¿El señor del metal?"

"Sí... tuve una pelea con él y no solo levantó mi martillo sino... que me hizo pensar que tal vez solo sea un martillo y yo... solo una yordle..."

"¿Quién construyó tu martillo?"

"El armero Orlon..."

"Un buen hombre, creó también la lanza de Jarvan... pero, ¿cómo es eso de levantarlo?"

"Se supone que mi martillo solo lo pueden levantar los dignos..."

"¿No hay otra explicación para que Mordekaiser pudiese?"

"Según la Linterna pudo ser porque es un muerto viviente... pero no me convence..."

"Puede que fuese eso..."

"......."

"Mira, tu la has levantado todo este tiempo, ¿no?"

"Sí... porque se supone que..."

"Desde mi punto de vista es tu martillo"

"No... se supone que es el martillo del héroe..."

"¿Del héroe?"

"Sí, este martillo fue creado para un héroe... yo solo lo guardo mientras tanto..."

"Entiendo... y dime, ¿qué es para ti un héroe?"

"Supongo que aquel que ayuda a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio... que tenga valor... sea fuerte... justo..."

"Entonces, ¿no deberías ser tu la propietaria del martillo?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Lux me ha hablado de sus compañeros, tu incluida..."

 _Una vez se quedó parada frente a un ascendido con martillo en mano, sin inmutarse, por tal de ayudarnos.._.

"Me dijo que eras una gran amiga, aliada, guerrera.. y que tenías valor, que eras fuerte..."

_También es algo graciosa, pero de forma involuntaria... no es mala persona..._

"Pero si lo pudo levantar..."

"No importa quién levanté un arma, sino para qué levante el arma"

"¿Para qué la levante?"

"Se supone que custodiabas el martillo, ¿pero para qué lo usabas?"

"Para pelear... defender a mis amigos... hacerlo girar... a veces lo lanzarlo y romper cosas..."

"Si lo usas para defender a quienes quieres no eres digna del martillo" - le dijo con seguridad - "El martillo es digno de tenerte a ti"

"Pero... yo no soy..."

"Además de cómo eres, también me ayudaste con mi hermana..."

_Me dijeron que estaba algo frustrada..._

_Quizás no sea necesario que cambie su forma de ser..._

_Hablar con ella quizás ayude..._

"En aquel momento realmente fuiste mi heroína... tu y tus amigos..."

Al escuchar las palabras del guerrero y héroe que tanto admiraba, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

A pesar de esto seguía con una inmutable seriedad en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien? No sé ti he molestado"

"No me ha molestado, intuyo que si estoy llorando será en el buen sentido" - dijo antes de limpiarse con su pañuelo

"¿Algún cambio de parecer?"

"Voy a coger mi martillo y voy a prepararme"

"¿Prepararte?"

"Para ser su portadora..." - dijo muy convencida 

"Ese es un buen objetivo"


	321. Esa sonrisa

Kassadin se encontraba constantemente en el Instituto de Guerra, en sus labores como miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas o investigando al Vacío...

Pero desde que su hija regresó de ese infierno trató de pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba con ella en su casa de Shurima. 

"Y entonces el yordle y yo derrotamos a esa cazavampiros"

"Vayne..."

"Sí, Vayne, ¿la conoces?" 

"La ayudé en una ocasión contra unos demonios"

"Demonios..."

"Veo que te va bien con tus amigos"

"La verdad es que no pensé que estaría tan cómoda..."

_**Cgccgc, cgc cgc cgcgc cgcg cg...** _

"Ignoraré eso..."

La verdad es que el hechicero de Shurima estaba contento de ver a su hija así de feliz. Casi no parecía la fría joven que salió del Vacío...

"Tu traje no te dará problemas, ¿verdad?"

"Se le puede apaciguar fácilmente con comida..."

_**Ccg ccgcggcg...** _

Fue en ese momento que Kassadin notó algo raro en la sonrisa de su hija.

"Papá... quería... quería preguntarte algo..."

"¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Conoces a Luxanna Crownguard?"

"Por supuesto, la conocí a ella y a su hermano en una ocasión"

A parte de eso, ella estaba en el equipo de su hija y colaboró en la pelea contra aquel ser del Vacío que apareció hace varias semanas.

"¿Y qué te parece?"

"¿Quién? ¿Luxanna?"

"Sí, qué... ¿qué opinas de ella?"

Kai'Sa parecía mantener su firmeza natural, sin mostrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo.

"Simpática, la única vez que hablé con ella fue muy amable y respetuosa"

"Sí, es una gran chica... pero..."

"¿Te has peleado con ella?"

"No, es solo que el otro día empezó a hablarme de ciertas cosas..."

"¿Los problemas de Demacia?"

"Entre otros asuntos..."

"¿Y qué te dijo tan importante como para sacar el tema?"

"Pues... parece que ha tenido una mala racha..."

"¿En base a sus propias decisiones o de forma colateral?"

"Un poco de cada, pero hay algo a lo que no paro de darle vueltas"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Ella me dijo que intentó reformar a un demonio o algo así... ¿lo ves normal?"

"Hace unos años te hubiese dicho que no"

"Pero..."

"Pero hoy en día colaboro con un ninja y una reina del hielo, peleando con seres del abismo cósmico y fantasmas en un instituto lleno de gente con poderes..."

"Yo pensé lo mismo... aunque me chocó cuando me lo contó"

"Ahora soy yo quien te tiene una pregunta"

"Oh, vale, ¿de qué se trata?"

"¿A qué viene esa fijación por la joven Crownguard?"

"¿Fijación? Solamente me ha venido el tema a..."

"Me has hablado de tus amigos antes, pero en ella haces cierto hincapié..."

"Porque... porque..."

La chica miró la mesa donde estaban fijamente, como si estuviese dudando de contarle a su padre las dudas por las que pasaba.

"Porque creo... que... me gusta..."

"......."

"........"

"Dime... ¿qué piensas de ella?"

"Pues... es bastante alegre, simpática, siempre ayudando... es guapa..."

"¿Y todas esas cosas malas en las que se involucró?"

"Me he dado cuenta de que todos han hecho en algún momento algo que les persigue... yo incluida..."

"......."

"Saber que ella también los tiene e intenta superarlos..."

"¿Te hizo verla desde otro lado?"

"Sí.... entonces... ¿no estás disgustado?"

"¿Por qué debería estarlo? Al fin de al cabo..."

Justo cuando la describió, Kai'Sa esbozó una ligera y muy breve sonrisa que le recordó a su mujer. A aquel momento en que se conocieron.

"Nunca antes te vi tan feliz..."


	322. El espíritu de Zaun

Taliyah, Rumble, Rammus y Kai'Sa se encontraban en la cafetería, a la espera de que algunos de sus compañeros soportes apareciesen para ir a la grieta.

Debido a la tardanza decidieron tomar algo de zumo y comentar otros temas.

"Y entonces desatascamos a Twitch del bater"

"¿Qué o quién es Twitch?"

"Una rata gigante humanoide que apesta en varios sentidos"

"Ugg... prefiero no imaginarme la escena" - comentó la hija del Vacío

"Una vez se coló en la mansión de Veigar"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, casi le prendo fuego"

"Rammus, ¿de verdad ibas a prenderles fuego?"

"Por supuesto... ¿por qué?"

"Podrías haber matado a Twitch"

"Yo vi a una rata gigante rodeada de decenas de ratas... el fuego lo veo como un desratizador muy efectivo"

"¿Podemos cambiar de conversación?"

"¿No te gustan las ratas?"

"En el Vacío existían ratas mutantes... no, no me gustan demasiado"

"¿Pero acaso Rumble no es un roedor?"

La pregunta no venía por parte de ellos, sino de Janna, que pasando por al lado de su mesa no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

"Perdón, no quería entrometerme..."

"Janna, cuánto tiempo sin vernos" - le saludó la tejedora de piedras

"Rumble, ¿quién es esta mujer?"

"Su nombre es Janna y es una especie de ninfa deidica del aire y el viento o algo así"

"Creo que deidad me queda muy grande" - admitió soltando una risita

"Precisamente estábamos hablando de malos olores"

"¡Y yo no soy un roedor!"

"Disculpa la comparación, pero para mí algunos yordles son muy similares"

"Yo los únicos yordles a los que conozco son Rumble y Poppy..."

"¿Habláis de mi?"

Poppy estaba un par de pasos por detrás de la ninfa de blanco. 

"Lo siento, estaba tapando tu asiento"

"No pasa nada, por lo general vamos rotando los asientos, creo"

"Poppy, ¿sabes dónde están Bardo o Lux?"

"Bardo ni idea, Lux creo que charlando con la Linterna"

"Genial, seguimos sin soporte..."

"Os echaría una mano..." - comentó la mujer del viento - "Pero estoy esperando a un amigo"

"Kai'Sa, tu tienes experiencia..."

"¿Liquidando deformidades del Vacío?"

"Iba a decir en combates peligrosos... ¿alguna idea?"

"Rammus tiene un buen impacto, atrae a enemigos con su mirada y posee gran defensa, podría intentar acompañarme"

"La verdad es que nunca he ido a la línea inferior"

"Yo puedo ir a la superior y Poppy a la jungla... o viceversa"

"Tenéis bastantes miembros por lo que veo, ¿no?"

"Una decena... pero cuando necesitamos a uno en concreto nunca viene..."

Esto desesperaba un poco a la joven maga en algunas ocasiones, aunque siempre encontraban la manera de salir a la grieta.

"A veces los vientos surcan por caminos misteriosos"

"¿Los vientos no van a su aire?"

"Rammus, tío, que chiste más malo... chocala"

El armadurillo y el yordle chocaron las manos tras la broma, para exasperación de Taliyah.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?"

"Mantienes una relación estable, prácticas continuamente el manejo de tu poderes y sobretodo ganas muchos enemigos"

"Era una pregunta retórica, Poppy"

"Espera, ¿te has echado novio? ¿no será ese chavalín de la guadaña?"

"No... ese me decapitó y nos mató un par de veces a cada uno..."

"¿Ekko? Ese chico siempre..."

"No... tampoco es Ekko..."

"¿No te habrás echado un novio mayor? Esas cosas..."

"Mi novio es Rumble"

"......."

"......."

"Qué incómodo debe de ser que se llame igual que el roedor"

"Kai'Sa, ¿te importa dispararme?" - pidió el yordle - "Esta conversación solo me está desmotivando..."


	323. El espíritu de Targon

Era un día bastante tranquilo en el Instituto de Guerra, para cualquier campeón menos para nuestros protagonistas. Concretamente Elise, Luxanna y Bardo.

Estaban caminando por los pasillos del instituto, en dirección a la cafetería.

"Es la última vez que nos haces perder el tiempo"

"Cuando llamasteis a mi puerta estaba en la ducha"

"¿Y por qué te duchas a estas horas?"

"¿Qué importa eso? Solemos ir a la grieta tanto de mañana como de tarde"

"¡Meeep! ¡Meeep!"

"......."

"¡Meeeep!"

"¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?"

"Bardo, ¿qué le pasa al Meep?"

El caminante aéreo señaló a un campeón masculino de ropas azules que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Parecía estar algo pensativo, sin prestar demasiada atención al frente.

"¿Señala a ese tipo? ¿Qué tiene de parti..."

"¡Taric!" - le gritó la demaciana

"¡No chilles así cuando estoy a tu lado!"

"Perdón..."

"¿Luxanna? Qué alegría verte"

"¿Conoces a este tipo?" - preguntó la reina araña

"Este es Taric, ha sido un amigo mio y de Garen por muchos años"

"He sido muy cercano a la familia Crownguard" - sonrió el campeón - "Lux, ¿estos son amigos tuyos?"

"Sí, ella es Elise y él Bardo"

"Puedes llamarme la Reina Araña"

"......." - levantó la mano

"¡Meeep!"

"¿Reina de las Arañas? Suena a las Islas de las Sombras"

"Más o menos... pero es toda una sorpresa verte por aquí"

"Sí, no suelo venir demasiado a decir verdad" - comentó el guerrero - "Pero quería visitar a una vieja amiga"

"Ya me extrañaba que no me conocieras..."

Este comentario por parte de Elise no era debido a su posición de reina, sino porque era de los campeones que más tiempo pasaba en el Instituto.

Contrariamente Taric solía pasar muy poco tiempo allí.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿Qué es esa cosa de luz?"

"Son los Meeps de Bardo, son ellos quienes te han visto"

"Son curiosos, aunque les noto algo nerviosos"

"Quizás sea por tu condición o..."

"¿Condición? ¿Qué tipo de condición?" - preguntó la Noxiana 

"Taric es un aspecto de Targon"

"¿Un aspecto de Targon? ¿En serio?"

"Te noto un poco decepcionada"

"Cuando pienso en aspectos se me vienen a la cabeza Kayle, Morgana, el novio de una amiga... Diana... tu pareces más..."

"¿Corriente? Me lo dicen mucho"

"........"

Bardo agarró su báculo y lo examinó por algunos segundos. El demaciano no hizo nada para impedirlo, sabiendo que nada malo ocurriría.

Luego se lo devolvió y dio media vuelta para marcharse con sus Meeps.

"¿A dónde va ahora?"

"Habrá tenido una revelación o algo"

"Genial, siempre se va cuándo más útil nos es..."

"No digas esas cosas"

"¿Sí? ¿Quién va a ir entonces con Kog'Maw o Kai'Sa?"

"A mi realmente no me importaría"

Ante esta conversación y un par de frases más, el aspecto soltó una ligera carcajada que llamó la atención de la Reina Araña. 

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Ver cómo os comportáis" - aclaró mientras cesaba - "Os debéis de apreciar mucho"

"Para tu información..."

"Las dos somos muy buenas amigas"

"Un día de estos voy a enredarte en un capullo de seda y dejarte en el Bosque Retorcido"

"Será mejor que me vaya, Janna me está esperando..."

"Ojala te pases por aquí más a menudo"

"¿Quién sabe? Igual la próxima vez puedo conocer al resto de tus amigos"

El campeón escuchó que Demacia no estaba pasando por una buena racha, pero se marchó algo contento al ver que su amiga estaba bien.


	324. Muerte y vida

Era una oscura noche en Bilgewater, donde el frío y las ratas inundaban las calles. Aquí es donde dos marineros estaban deambulando por ellas.

Acababan de salir de un bar y estaban de camino a la posada donde se hospedaban. Uno de ellos vio algo a lo lejos en un callejón.

"Eh, John... ¿qué es eso?"

"¿Qué es el qué?"

"Ese brillo de ahí..." - señaló el callejón

"Yo no veo nada..."

"Sí, hombre, mira, hay como una lucecita amarilla"

"No sé... pero esa sí que la veo"

"¿De qué me estás..."

El otro tipo señaló el camino por el que venían, viéndose al fondo una luz de color verde que iba avanzando. La calle era larga, por lo que no se veía mucho.

"Una luz verde..."

"Oye, Pete, ¿no había un pavo que mataba piratas mientras brillaba?"

"Ese es Pyke, pero su luz es azul"

"Menos mal... no podemos escapar de un tipo como ese..."

"Para que ese tipo venga por nosotros tendríamos que ser capitanes"

"Pff... no me imagino a nosotros como capitanes..."

"Hey, la luz esa verde se ha ido"

"Sería una luciérnaga o algo... ya casi no puedo ver nada..."

"Tranquilos, yo os alumbro..."

Una luz de color verde surgió desde detrás de la pareja, quienes se giraron para ver la fantasmagórica silueta de Thresh el carcelero.

Los pobres tipos no sabían exactamente quién era, pero sí reconocían las características de un espectro de las Islas de las Sombras.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis visto a un fantasma?"

"Tu... tu... ¿tu no eres un fantasma?"

"Jajajaja..."

"Tiene... humor..."

"Yo no soy un fantasma... soy vuestro verdugo..."

Los dos marineros intentaron alejarse de él corriendo, solo para que John fuese atrapado por la hoz del asesino de verde.

"Dime, Johnny, ¿cómo está Sara?"

"No... por favor..."

"¿Acaso no la traicionaste junto a tu compañera?"

"¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Solo fue..."

"Trabajo... te entiendo..." - dijo mientras lo acercaba a su linterna - "Yo también tengo el mío..."

"¡Aaaaahhhh!"

El carcelero clavó su hoz en el pecho de su víctima y empezó a destriparle mientras le robaba el alma. Las almas oscuras sí que le gustaban.

"Ahhh..."

"Tranquilo, dentro de la linterna hay más como tu..."

"......."

"Bien, ahora tu compañero..."

El llamado Pete corrió y corrió por todos los callejones hasta tropezarse y caer justo en un charco. Estaba tremendamente aterrado.

"Dios... dios..."

"Dios no está aquí para ayudarte, chico"

"Qui... ¿quién eres?"

Una figura se alzó desde las sombras, tomando un aspecto de mujer. Tenía unos brillantes ojos amarillos y dos colas de látigo.

"¿Yo? Un demonio del placer..."

"¿Qué?"

"Y mi placer hoy en día... es oírte gritar mientras te rebano..."

"No... por favor..."

"Gracioso" - dijo Thresh apareciendo - "Tu amigo dijo lo mismo..."

"¿Por qué me hacéis esto?"

"Bilgewater es un nido de ratas... ratas llenas de un alma oscura..."

"Y tu alma es una de ellas, señor afortunado"

"En agradecimiento le espera una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento"

El fantasma de negro alzó su hoz dispuesto a rebanarle la cabeza, solo para que una brillante luz les cegara momentáneamente. 

El joven había desaparecido de su posición inicial y delante de ellos estaba Bardo.

"¿Dónde está nuestra presa?"

"Bardo... ¿qué haces aquí?"

"......."

"Quizás nuestro chico sea importante para el futuro del universo..."

"Ese no es mi problema... lo vimos primero..."

Pete estaba escondido dentro de un barril, cosa que pronto notó Evelynn.


	325. Bardo contra el mal

Bardo había aparecido en mitad de Bilgewater para evitar que Thresh y Evelynn acabasen con la vida de un pobre y algo corrupto marinero.

El dúo de demonios entendía que si quería salvarlo sería por algo importante... pero tampoco estaban conformes con que se les arrebatara su alma.

"Bardo... ya le has salvado... ¿por qué no te vas?"

"Sí... juramos que nos vengaremos y tal..."

"........"

Ambos sabían que había escondido al tipo dentro de un barril.

"Iremos a buscar otro alma, puedes irte"

"Ya intentaremos matarte... el jueves, ¿quizás?"

"......."

"De acuerdo, estoy harto de tonterías"

Thresh lanzó su gancho contra el propio barril, destrozándolo y dejando expuesto a su ansiada víctima. Evelynn se lanzó a por él.

El caminante aéreo, sin embargo, mandó a sus Meeps a por la diablesa.

"¡Aaahh! ¡No me gusta tanta luz!"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Tengo... tengo que escapar..."

"¡Tu no te vas a ningún sitio!"

El carcelero alzó su Caja para evitar que escapara de la escena. 

"Por favor..."

"Ni por favor ni hostias, no haber robado a un tuerto"

"Pero... ese tipo..."

"¡Que me da igual el tuerto! Vengo por tu alma y pienso llevármela"

Bardo se interpuso entre el marinero y el espectro, empujando a este último con sus Cadenas Cósmicas. Luego se volteó al tipo.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

"........"

"¡Meeep!"

Los Meeps avisaban de que se diera prisa, por lo que agarró al tipo e intentó marcharse volando. Intentó, porque Thresh le agarró de la pierna.

"Ya me estoy cansando de campeones que evitan mis asesinatos"

"No te enojes tanto, Thresh"

"¡Meeep! ¡Meeep!"

"Solo hace su trabajo"

Evelynn esquivó los Meeps y saltó contra la pared. Se apoyó en esta y se impulsó hacia su víctima en un intento de cortarle la garganta.

Bardo vio esto y usó su Periplo Mágico para evadirla.

"Por favor, no dejes que me cojan..."

"........"

"Evelynn, tus látigos..."

"Ahora mismo, querido"

El ente cósmico pensó qué podía hacer contra ellos y lo tuvo muy claro.

Se acercó hacia Thresh y usó su Destino Maleable para convertir a Thresh en oro durante unos pocos segundos. Durante el hechizo pudo liberarse de la cadena.

"¡Eh! Eso no ha tenido gracia"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"........"

Bardo ordenó a los Meeps ir contra la diablesa, antes de aprovechar y marcharse volando.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¡Que os calléis de una vez!" - les mandó a callar - "Sois monos, pero irritables"

"Arrgg... ¿qué ha... pasado?"

"Thresh, ya estás bien"

"Me convirtió en Zhonyas.... maldito gordinflón cósmico..."

"Es inútil, ya se ha marchado"

"Bueno... conseguimos el alma del otro..."

"Supongo que algún descendiente suyo será clave"

"Solo espero que cuando vaya a palmarla sea de una forma muy dolorosa"

La parejita deambuló por Bilgewater por si aparecía algún que otro alma en pena que robar. Aunque el ruido generado hizo lo contrario.

"Si no es por Lucian es por este tipo..."

"Olvídalo ya, Thresh, que nos molesten los campeones ya es costumbre"

"Bueno, todavía es de noche..."

"Sí, pero podríamos... aprovecharla de otra manera..."

"¡Evelynn!"

En el tejado apareció Vayne, apuntándola con su ballesta y siendo alumbrada por la luna.

"Mira, tu archienemiga"

"No es mi archienemiga, es solo una tipeja con instintos asesinos hacia mi"

"Mataste a su padre y ella te quiere matar..."

"Puesto desde ese..."

Una flecha de plata impactó en el hombro de la diablesa, aunque se lo quitó con suma facilidad y luego sonrió.

"Querido... ya tenemos algo que hacer esta noche..." 


	326. La verdadera luz

_El otro día... el otro día estuve en la grieta del invocador acompañada de Elise y Kai'Sa... la verdad es que son unas muy agradables compañeras, pero... ocurrió algo..._

_Estaba en la línea inferior porque Bardo no pudo acudir..._

"De vez en cuando es bueno venir a la grieta"

"Supongo que está bien para mantenerse en forma"

"Desde luego tu velocidad demuestra que ya lo estás"

"Emm... gracias" - dijo mirando hacia otro lado

_Por un momento parecía algo... avergonzada..._

"¿Sueles hacer mucho de soporte?"

"De vez en cuando, cuando Bardo no está disponible"

"Buenos, tus habilidades son los suficientemente buenos... creo que podemos contra... ¿contra quien nos tocaba?"

"Creo que Tristana y Janna"

"Sí, creo que formamos un buen equipo en su contra"

_La verdad es que es muy guay verla actuar de una forma tan decidida, eso es algo que me gusta de ella. Es muy mona cuando formula sus estrategias..._

_Terminamos rápidamente la primera pelea contra ellas y volvimos a estar solas..._

"Lux, quería preguntarte algo"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Quizás es una pregunta demasiado... personal..."

"Creo que he hablado contigo de acontecimientos más personales"

"Eso quiere decir..."

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" - respondió con una sonrisa

"El otro estaba con Elise y Kog'Maw... y me preguntaba..."

"¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Tu tienes..."

_Y Tristana nos atacó con una de sus bombas... no nos debilitó, pero sí cerró la conversación de manera muy abrupta..._

"A veces pienso que los únicos yordles agradables son Rumble y Poppy"

"¿Seguro que solo conoces a esos dos?"

"Bueno, está ese ninja... Kennen creo..."

"Le conozco, es muy cercano a Shen"

"Shen... ese es amigo de mi padre, estaba cuando lo del Vacío..."

"Es un tipo bastante agradable, pero no le digas a Elise que he dicho eso"

"Vuestra llegada fue inesperada..."

"A Rammus y a mi nos pilló por sorpresa" - admitió la chica - "Por un momento temí que pudiese haberte pasado algo"

"Estabas... muy preocupada por mí..."

"Y siempre lo estaré, porque tu y el resto sois muy importantes para mi"

_Me miró fijamente antes de ponerse el casco rápidamente... ¿tal vez volvió a sonrojarse?_

_Se lo quitó poco después, pero por unos minutos se quedó en silencio..._

"Kai'Sa, ¿he dicho algo que te preocupase antes?"

"No has dicho nada malo, simplemente me puse a pensar..."

"¿En qué?"

"En el Vacío siempre estaba sola y nada más llegar... me vi rodeada de un montón de gente... gente rara, pero... muy amigable..."

"........"

"La verdad es que tengo mucho que agradeceros..." - dijo esbozando una sonrisa - "Pero no le digas a Kog'Maw que he dicho eso"

"No te preocupes..."

_Le devolví la sonrisa y desvió la mirada nuevamente... el resto de la partida fue normal..._

Lux ahora mismo estaba en la sala de reuniones (que nunca usaban) del equipo, frente a la Linterna, que estaba sentado.

"No quiero molestarte con mis problemas..."

"No te preocupes, teniendo en cuenta el resto..."

_Hey, Linterna, ayúdame a recoger algunas rocas_

_¡Eres un invocador lamentable! No vuelvas a hablarle así a Koggy_

_Venga ya, tío, solo tienes que probar el portal..._

_¡Meep! ¡Meep! ¡Meep!_

"Continúa..."

"Ella es bastante linda y por sus reacciones... tal vez... le guste..."

"Por lo que me cuentas podría ser, pero... ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Ya cometí un error así una vez..."

"Bueno, a tu favor una vocecilla te decía que quemaras cosas..."

"Pero quería escuchar una segunda opinión... saber que no estoy... viendo cosas que no están ocurriendo otra vez..."

El invocador recordó la otra reunión que tuvieron y todo por lo que pasó después. Respiró y luego se acercó antes de inclinarse.

"No estás haciendo nada malo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Entonces puedo seguir... siendo amiga suya, ¿no?"

"Eso no vuelvas a repetirtelo nunca..."

"De acuerdo... y gracias por todo... si alguna necesitas algo..."

"Que el resto del equipo me deje en paz por una semana y solucionado"

Kai'Sa... los chicos... Linterna... Luxanna había pasado por mucho este último año y se cuestionaba muchas cosas sobre ella misma, pero...

Al menos ella tenía a gente que le apoyaba y que eran su luz.


	327. Cita doble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de las Luces"

Luxanna se encontraba junto a Orianna en la cafetería, pasando el tiempo. Algunos de sus compañeros llegaron antes y entraron en la grieta.

Ambas charlaban lo mejor que se podía teniendo en cuenta sus formas de ser.

"Luego de eso la Bola concluyó que la vida de Twitch sería mejor si estuviese muerto"

"No creo que eso sea... bueno, cierto..."

"La Bola cree que sí es mejor a ser desechado por el báter"

"Quizás en eso sí que te pasaste... me da penita..."

"A nosotras no, es una rata de tamaño considerable"

"Por cierto, ¿qué tal todo con la Linterna?"

"Analizando... tras un dos meses de iniciar... bien"

"¿Bien? ¿Solo bien?"

"Bien... dicho del mejor modo posible o de un modo correcto de acuerdo con una norma implícita, lo que se supone..."

"Sí, sé lo que significa" - sonrió torpemente

A la dama metálica todavía le costaba expresarse de maneras más naturales.

La conversación tomó otro rumbo hacia los lácteos, antes de que Soraka apareciese en la cafetería. Echó un vistazo y fue hacia ellas.

"Soraka, cuánto tiempo sin vernos"

"Sí... emm... ¿dónde está el resto de vuestro equipo?"

"Se encuentran ocupados en sus actividades regulares y cotidianas" 

"Luxanna... necesito tu ayuda..."

"¿Mi ayuda? ¿De qué se trata?"

"Hace bastante tiempo... hablamos de... ¿cómo decirlo?" 

La campeona se peleaba entre su forma de ser habitual y sacar a flote su comportamiento de chica cabrita milenaria enamorada.

"Hay cierta en quien tengo interés..."

"Oh, te refieres a ese chico que te gustaba"

"Yo no he dicho eso..."

"Oh, perdona..." 

Evidentemente era eso, y la hechicera de la luz lo sabía.

"He quedado esta noche con Karthus para ver las estrellas..."

"Eso suena a un encuentro muy román... muy enternecedor"

"Sí, pero temo que pueda ser algo incómodo al ser solo nosotros dos"

"¿Me estás invitando a que os acompañe?"

"En efecto... puedes traer a un chico si quieres..."

"......."

"......."

"¿Me estás pidiendo ir a una cita doble contigo y con Karthus?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que sea algo de carácter romántico!"

"Observación... se está poniendo nerviosa"

Por muy firme que intentase parecer la hija de las estrellas, Lux la había catado en seguida. 

Soraka no tenía el valor para estar sola con el liche y Lux fue la primera en hablar con ella respecto al tema, tiempo atrás.

"Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No quiero que parezca que...

"Observación... Lux no es la única que ha visto un comportamiento similar al enamoramiento en ti tras hablar con Karthus"

"¿Todavía sigues con esa teoría tuya?"

"Observación... Lux y yo no somos las únicas que han visto un comportamiento similar al enamoramiento en ti tras..."

"Por favor, detente"

Intentando, con cierto éxito, mantener la compostura, se dirigió nuevamente a su amiga.

"Luxanna, eres la única que entiende esta situación, ¿me ayudarás?"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo, ni siquiera tengo novio"

"Pero... no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir..."

"¿Por qué no vas con Orianna? Ella si tiene" 

"Negativo, a James no le agrada estar cerca de espectros, fantasmas, liches y zombies"

"Podrías venir con un amigo o amiga..."

"Sería muy bochornoso pedirle eso a alguien, ¿no crees?"

"Realmente a mi no me importaría ir..."

Soraka y Lux voltearon para ver que era Kai'Sa quien había respondido. Estaba cruzada de brazos y desviando la mirada.


	328. Amor y muerte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de las Luces"

Tras un encuentro bastante peculiar con Soraka, la hechicera de la luz acabó envuelta en una especie de cita doble con Kai'Sa como pareja.

Esto fue hace algunos minutos y finalmente tanto Lux como Orianna lograron encontrar en la azote a Karthus, el liche.

"¡Karthus! ¡Karthus!"

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién demonios..."

"De acuerdo a mis datos era poco probable que estuviese aquí" - afirmó la androide

"Maga de la luz... máquina... ¿qué queréis de mi?"

"Venimos a... hablar contigo..."

"¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Os ha enviado Elise?"

"No exactamente..."

"Estamos aquí para hablar contigo acerca del amor"

"......."

"......."

"¿Cómo decís?"

"Una amiga nuestra, Soraka, tiene una cita contigo esta noche..."

"¿Os ha dicho que es una cita?"

En este punto el liche se encontraba bastante serio y cada pregunta o respuesta era bastante fría, a pesar de que no fuese su intención.

"Algo así... ibais a ver las estrellas, ¿no?"

"Lo recuerdo...

_¡Señor Karthus! Digo... ¡Karthus! Hoy es cuando es visible la.. la constelación que te dije..._

_Si... me acuerdo de eso..._

_Dijiste... dijiste que vendrías conmigo..._

_Emm... realmente..._

Y la adorable cara de esa campeona tan llena de esperanza hizo el resto. El liche estaba avergonzado, pero es que no pudo negarse.

Eso y que él tenía cierto sentido del honor. No incumpliría su promesa.

"Si... fue una decisión tal vez algo inherente en mi..."

"El caso es que ella está... tu..."

"Tiene sentimientos por mi"

"Emm... si... ¿ya lo sabías?"

"Soy viejo, pero no estoy ciego"

"Eso... realmente facilita mucho las cosas" - se alegró la Demaciana

"Lo facilita en un 35%"

"Francamente, no sé qué habrá visto en mi" - comentó el liche - "Y es algo que jamás me habría esperado... por no hablar de su comportamiento"

"Vale, veo que estás al día de todo..."

"Al menos de los datos más importantes parece estarlo"

"Dime, ¿qué sientes por ella?"

"¿Sentir?" - repitió alzando la ceja - "¿A parte de la incomprensión de toda esta situación?"

El hechicero se tomó algún que otro momento para pensar lo que iba a decir.

"No puedo negar que bajo mi perspectiva tiene cierto encanto físico..."

"Ya es un inicio, supongo"

"Y por su comportamiento, raciocinio y creencias podría llegar a resultarme... interesante..."

"Ahora es cuando las conversaciones suelen dar lugar a negaciones"

"Orianna, no seas tan..."

"La androide tiene razón" - dijo el hechicero - "Soraka siempre ha llamado mi atención en más de un sentido... pero no creo poder ser su pareja..."

"¿Por qué no? Si has dicho que te gusta..."

"Porque soy un siervo de la muerte"

"La muerte..."

"La muerte ha existido a mi alrededor desde que tengo memoria, y decidí dedicarle a ella mi existencia"

"Pero... no entiendo qué tiene que ver Soraka..."

"Ella es la hija de las estrellas, pero también una otorgadora de vida..."

Claramente el brujo representaba todo lo contrario a Soraka, incluso en el factor de que él estaba muerto. Literalmente era un cadáver.

"Me ofrecí en cuerpo y alma por toda la eternidad..."

"Pero ese tipo de amor es..."

"Ese amor no es un romance, cierto, pero es una devoción eterna a ella..."

"......."

"Podría amar a Soraka... pero la muerte iría por delante de ella..."

"......."

"Dime, ¿sería eso justo para ella? ¿permanecer a su sombra?"

"De acuerdo... lo entiendo..."

"Es el camino que escogí y que mantendré siempre"

Las chicas se fueron, mientras que el hechicero observaba la inminente aparición de Kindred. El cordero y el lobo.

"Hemos estado escuchando..."

"... **y nos ha surgido el interés** "

"¿Interés?" - repitió sorprendido

"Explícanos..."

"... **qué te ocurre** "


	329. Cabra se confiesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de las Luces"

Soraka y Karthus habían quedado en una noche bastante cálida para ver las constelaciones del cielo nocturno. Algo bastante similar a una cita.

Un poco más por detrás de ellos estaban Lux y Kai'Sa, que habían sido arrastrados por las inseguridades de la entidad celestial.

"¡Soraka! ¡Karthus!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" - preguntó la cabrita

"Kai'Sa ha recordado algo muy importante que tiene que hacer y tenemos que irnos" 

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Lo seres del Vacío hoy intentarán devorar... mi invernadero de... cactus"

"¿Tienes un invernadero de cactus?"

"Pues eso, tenemos que ir a combatir al mal del Vacío, pasadlo bien y mañana de cuentas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero..."

Ambas campeonas se marcharon, dejando solos al liche y la cabrita, quien empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa por la situación.

"Puedes irte si quieres..."

"¿Irme?"

"Al fin de cuentas... solo estoy yo..."

"A quien prometí venir es a ti, no estoy aquí por ellas"

Karthus era un hombre de palabra, aunque eso significara meterse en problemas. A la muchacha por el contrario le alegró oír eso y pudo sobrepasar un poco la vergüenza.

"¿No son bonitas las estrellas?"

"Estrellas, eh..."

"¿Qué opinas de ellas?"

"Por lo general no suelo fijarme en las luces que evaden a la oscuridad, pero... me fascinan en cierto sentido..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque conviven en un equilibrio que junta la luz y la oscuridad del cosmos..."

"Y... ¿qué piensas de mi?"

"......."

Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no se imaginó que lo tomase con tal iniciativa. Debió de pensarlo mucho, teniendo en cuenta su forma de actuar.

"Eres encantadora en ciertos aspectos..."

"Tu... ¿tu crees?"

"Muchas veces te he visto hablar con firme, con decisión y los ideales claros... eso es muy admirable..."

"......."

"Cuando hablas conmigo eres muy tímida, lo noto... pero es tu forma de ser..."

"Vaya... eso... está bien..."

"La sinceridad es la clave de todo caballero, eso me lo enseñó mi padre..."

Sinceridad. Esa palabra penetró en la mente de la chiquilla y finalmente tuvo que soltarlo...

"Karthus, tu a mi me gustas..."

"¿Puedo saber por qué?"

"No sabría decirte... eres más joven que yo, pero noto la experiencia y sabiduría en ti y eso me fascina..."

"......."

"Creo que físicamente tienes un encanto misterioso y mucha seguridad en ti mismo"

"Agradezco los elogios... pero... te advierto que lo nuestro sería complicado..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque podría ofrecerte mi compañía, mi lealtad y mi cortesía... e incluso puede que compartamos sentimientos..."

"......."

"Pero no puedo anteponerte sobre la muerte y tu no podrías anteponerme a la vida..."

"Te entiendo..."

"He meditado sobre ello... ¿conoces a Kindred?"

Manifestación de la muerte. Claramente ella tenía mucha más conexión con él que una portadora de vida.

"Hablé con ellos y con el Rey Arruinado antes de venir..."

"Lo... ¿lo hiciste?"

"Sí, por lo visto mis dudas llamaron su atención..."

"Kindred y el Rey Arruinado..."

"Ambos son símbolos de la no vida y la muerte...."

"Y... ¿qué sacaste de todo eso?"

"Como ya te he dicho, podría corresponderte... pero no más que a la muerte..."

"......."

"Tu deber y el mío son ampliamente distintos... pero..."

La timidez de la chica consiguió equilibrarse con su seriedad natural, al menos durante esta conversación en concreto.

"La muerte no puede existir sin la vida y la vida no puede negar la muerte..."

"Eso... es cierto..." - sonrió cálidamente

"Puedo estar contigo en cada nacimiento... si estás conmigo cuando la muerte llegue..."

"Podríamos... estar juntos..."

"Vida y muerte no pueden existir la una sin la otra... podemos ser lo mismo... heraldos que pueden coexistir juntos..."

"Como la luz y la oscuridad conviviendo alrededor de una estrella... ¿no?"

El liche afirmó, sin saber qué clase de respuesta podría darle a cambio.

"Ambos somos eternos... longevamente intocables..."

"Similares a nuestras respectivas devociones..."

"Pasar toda la eternidad, casi suena a..." - habló tímidamente - "Matrimonio..." 

"Podría ser una analogía correcta" 

"Entonces... ¿cómo no aceptar?" - sonrió dulcemente


	330. Una luz rara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de las Luces"

_Ser rara... ¿qué es ser rara? Mi padre dice que no soy rara, pero... soy una adolescente que tras años atrapada en una prisión por decisión propia busca alienígenas..._

_A parte de eso puedo volar y disparar rayos por un simbionte... soy de todo menos normal bajo mi propio juicio... y eso no es malo..._

"Eh, Kai'Sa"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿No se te ocurrió nada más que un invernadero de cactus?" - se río un poco

"Me dijiste que les dejásemos solos unos segundos antes"

"Podrías haber dicho solo combatir al Vacío..."

"¡No se me ocurrió!"

"Vale, no pasa nada... jeje..."

"Si tuvieses que irte ahora mismo, ¿qué es lo que dirías?"

"No sé, ahora mismo no me apetece irme"

_Cada campeona es rara y esta chica no es la excepción... cuando la conocí no pude evitar impresionarme... era bellísima y parecía brillar con su sonrisa y alegría..._

"Sabes... podría llevarte volando..."

"Prefiero andar, así damos un bonito paseo"

_**Cgc ccgcg cgc cgcg...** _

_No es raro que el traje se queje de ella... de alguien en general..._

"¿Sabes? Agradezco que vinieses"

"No pasa nada, entiendo que Soraka te metió en un compromiso complicado"

"En ese momento no sabía qué decirle, nunca he tenido novio"

"Te entiendo..."

_Pero no me empezó a gustar solo porque era guapa... también fue por su amabilidad, su empatía, cómo trataba a la gente... pero había algo detrás..._

_Confió en mí y me lo contó... había una serie de malas experiencias, dudas, preocupaciones... pero siempre recuperaba esa sonrisa... siempre brillaba..._

"Aunque seguro que hubiese acabado pidiéndotelo" 

"¿A mi? ¿Por qué?"

"El resto del equipo tiene pareja, sería incómodo... tampoco se lo diría a mi hermano o Bardo... y Ezreal podría tomárselo en serio..."

"En serio, eh..."

_Al principio estaba muy nerviosa cuando hablaba con ella... pero cuánto más hablaba con ella más le conocía... y sí, es una chica bastante rara, pero a su manera..._

_A su encantadora manera... y me preocupo por ella... mi corazón se encogía por ella..._

"Lux... hace un tiempo..."

"¿Si? Dime"

"¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos de ir al cine?"

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo, todavía lo tenemos pendiente"

"Dijiste que era... una cita..."

"Sí, así es..."

"¿Lo decías en serio?"

_Hablé con mi padre... con la araña... con la aspecto... pasé tanto tiempo en la oscuridad del Vacío que no sabía si esto estaba bien..._

_Pero descubrí que las chicas podían salir juntas... descubrí que ella era más que una cara bonita... descubrí que quizás yo le gustase..._

_Puede que ella no sienta lo mismo... pero si no lo hago, me arrepentiré siempre..._

"Pues... sí... ¿hay algún problema?"

"No, no hay ningún problema..."

"¿Seguro? Porque no me importa ayudarte"

"Lo sé... esa es una de las razones..."

"¿Una de las razones?"

_**Cg cgc cgcg** _

_Resulta irónico que el traje incluso me anime... quizás crea que estando deprimida me tendrá más limitada... quizás sea eso..._

"Una de las razones por lo que me gustas tanto"

"Oh... te refieres a..."

"Me refiero a que me enamoré de ti nada más verte y volví a hacerlo después de conocerte..."

"¿En serio?"

"Por eso accedí a la cita de hoy..."

"......."

"Desde el principio noté lo que pretendía hacer hoy Soraka..."

"La hija de las estrellas viendo estrellas..."

"Ella es muy tímida cuando habla con el liche... pero se armó de coraje... yo no podía ser menos... aunque me rechaces..."

"¿Cuándo he dicho que fuese a rechazarte?"

_¿Qué ha dicho?_


	331. Una luz diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de las Luces"

_Cuando conocí a Kai'Sa... pensé que era agradable... muy agradable y muy mona... pero en semanas siguientes noté que se ponía algo nerviosa cuando le hablaba..._

_Pensé que era así por naturaleza, pero no, era solo conmigo... nunca estuve enamorada, pero conocí a mucha gente que sí... y ella lo estaba..._

"¿Cuándo he dicho que fuese a rechazarte?"

"Bueno... yo soy algo... rara..."

"¿Rara? Eres..."

_Pero lo estaba de mí... de mí... ¿realmente merecía eso?_

_He cometido muchos errores y aunque he aprendido a reconocer mis cualidades... no paro de verlos como si fueran una sombra..._

_Como si realmente nunca hubiese ganado a la oscuridad..._

"¿Te consideras rara?"

"Bueno... creo que todos los campeones son a su manera un poco raros..."

"Podría ser, pero... para mi eres perfecta"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Eres intrépida, atrevida, pero con un puntito muy tierno de timidez... eres muy mona y realmente..."

_Puede ser algo tozuda, pelearse con mucha gente o meterse demasiado con Kog'Maw... pero eso es parte de su identidad... es parte de ella..._

"Brillas con luz propia..."

"......."

"¿Kai'Sa? ¿Estás bien?"

_Mis amigos... mi hermano... todos son la luz que me guía, pero Kai'Sa... es una inspiración, es de quien... me enamoré... es la luz más brillante..._

"Eso significa que..."

_Significa que la quiero..._

"Sa... ¿saldrías conmigo?"

"Por supuesto que saldría contigo"

"Pe... pero... ¿va en serio?"

_Esa inocencia... esa tierna y tímida inocencia..._

_**Ccgg cgg cg...** _

"No te estaba hablando a..."

De repente y como si fuese un cañonazo, Lux salió disparada a abrazarla con su energética alegría de siempre. Cosa que cogió a Kai'Sa por sorpresa. 

"¡Por supuesto que lo digo en serio!"

"Lux..."

_Hacía mucho tiempo... que no me sentía tan feliz..._

"¡Tu también me gustas mucho!"

"No hace falta gri..."

"¡Y quiero que seas mi linda novia! ¡Y que tengamos citas!"

_Y sobretodo estoy feliz de que ella sienta lo mismo..._

"Lux, por favor..."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre?"

"No puedo... moverme..."

"Oh, claro... disculpa..."

La chica deshizo el abrazo, permitiendo a la hija del Vacío poder mover nuevamente sus brazos. Ahora sí podía abrazarla correctamente.

"Esto... es nuevo para mí..."

"Te recuerdo que yo tampoco he tenido pareja"

"Ya, pero tu no has estado toda tu adolescencia en el Vacío"

"Oh, bueno..."

_Tengo que estar ahí, por Kai'Sa y por mis amigos. Y dejar atrás permanecer en la sombra, debo ser quien siempre he sido._

"Ahora es cuando la heroína agarra a la damisela con firmeza y le besa"

"Be... besarte..."

_**Ccgcg, ¿cgg cgc cgc g cgcgc?** _

"¡¿Puedes callarte un poco?!"

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"Nada... nada importante..."

La hija del Vacío nunca había besado a nadie y lo más parecido a ver algo así fue cuando su padre besaba a su madre... mal ejemplo...

"No tiene por qué ser ahora si no quieres..."

"Tu... ¿tu quieres?"

"Me muero de ganas" 

Kai'Sa soltó una risita al ver su reacción y cómo casi dejaba escapar un chillido de felicidad.

Con un poco más de seguridad en mente avanzó y la besó en los labios. Fue una experiencia extraña, muy cálida y también dulce.

"¿Y bien? Lady Crownguard"

"Pff... jajajaja..."

"No te rías, creí que era una buena... frase..."

"Ha estado... muy bien... jaja..."

**_Cgccgc..._ **

"Oh, cállate"

"¿Sir Kai'Sa tiene problemas con su armadura?"

"Qué graciosa..."

La hechicera de la luz se arrimó al brazo de la chica y ambas empezaron a caminar de regreso al Instituto de Guerra. Todo un día lleno de sorpresas.


	332. Imperio

Los entrenamientos del equipo de Taliyah solían darse en la Grieta del Invocador o en el Abismo de los Lamentos. Pero otras veces usaban los jardines del instituto.

En esta ocasión eran Rammus, Taliyah y Elise quienes estaban practicando un poco el lanzamientos de habilidades. El armadurillo es quien esquivaba. 

"Uff, estoy cansada..."

"¿Cansada? Solo llevamos una hora"

"No es tan fácil acertar a Rammus..."

"Lux puede, y Kai'Sa, Rumble, Kog'Maw, Bardo, Orianna..."

"Vale, ya lo pillo, no tengo tan buena puntería"

"Hablando, ¿dónde está el resto?"

"Pues Lux..."

_¡Taliyah! ¡Taliyah!_

_¿Qué ocurre? Pareces que vas a estallar de felicidad o algo_

_¡Ayer ocurrió algo increíble!_

_Orianna me contó algo sobre Soraka y..._

_¡Tengo novia!_

_¿Cómo dices?_

_¡Tengo novia! ¡Se me confesaron anoche!_

_Oh, guay... ¿de quién se tra..._

_¡Fue Kai'Sa! ¡Fue Kai'Sa!_

_¿Kai'Sa? Me... ¿me he perdido algo?_

_¡Me voy corriendo a decírselo a Fiora! ¡Seguro que estará igual de alegre!_

"¿Sabéis? Creo que estamos pasando muy poco tiempo en equipo"

"Podríamos pedir pizza de nuevo"

"Decidlo por vosotros, yo siempre he sido bastante sociable"

"Eso es menti..."

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa Crownguard dijo que quería decirme algo importante... nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí... por si acaso procura no gritarle demasiado..."

"¿De acuerdo?"

La Reina Araña se marchó con cierto desconcierto, dejando a los dos campeones con el resto del entrenamiento.

"¿Va a decirle algo malo?"

"No... pero siempre le está gritando"

"Buen punto..."

"Taliyah, Rammus, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?"

"Esa voz..."

La joven se giró para ver la brillante figura de Azir, al cual era muy raro ver en el Instituto de Guerra. Cabe a destacar que a pesar de su estatus no le tenía mucha estima.

"Ah, eres tu..."

"Veo que tu antipatía hacia mi sigue perdurando..."

"Ya... bueno... estábamos entrenando y eso..."

"Recuerdo cuando era joven y Renekton me adiestraba..."

"Azir, qué raro es verte a ti" - dijo el armadurillo con más soltura - "Por lo general estás en los desiertos de Shurima"

"Tengo poco tiempo, pero sigo viniendo..."

"Sivir viene más que tu..."

"Sí, esa joven me tiene algo preocupado"

"¿Preocupado?"

"Sí... por lo general suelo intentar no fijarme en sus elecciones de, pero dijo algo..."

"¿Hirió tu sensibilidad?"

"Me dijo algo que me dolió bastante..."

"Seguro que no era algo importante" - intentó suavizarlo Rammus

"Dijo que Shurima era un simple desierto de sangre y de muerte..."

"Realmente así muchos definen el lugar tras tu fallecimiento"

"Los dioses saben que intento compensar errores de los antiguos... y os míos propios, pero siento que ya está perdida..."

"Hombre, ha vivido toda su infancia como una cazarrecompensas"

"Lo sé, pero sigue doliéndome... que ambas cosas fuesen por mi culpa..."

Azir realmente lamentaba que Sivir tuviese esa vida y una mirada tan hostil hacia su pueblo.

"Dime, Taliyah, ¿qué piensas de Shurima?"

"¿Qué importancia tiene lo que diga yo?"

"Todo lo que diga un Shurimeno tiene importancia..."

"¿Incluso Xerath?"

"Su mente y palabras son retorcidas, desquiciadas... pero en ocasiones emplea verdades tan afiladas como cuchillos..."

La tejedora de piedras pensó por un momento, algo llevada por la compasión.

"Está devastada por lo que hicisteis y por las criaturas del Vacío..."

"Dos de mis urgencias más grandes..."

"Pero la gran mayoría es gente buena... realmente buena... ¿estás conforme con eso?"

"Más de lo que imaginas..." - dijo mientras se volteaba - "Os dejo con vuestro entrenamiento"

"Oye, Azir..."

"¿Sí? Joven tejedora..."

"Suerte con Sivir... y con Xerath..."


	333. Constancia

Taliyah, Kog'Maw y Rammus se encontraban en la cafetería a la espera de que el resto de su equipo llegase. Por lo menos un par de ellos para iniciar el entrenamiento.

La primera en llegar fue Orianna en compañía de la siempre redonda Bola.

"Saludos, equipo"

"Hola Orianna, ¿suerte encontrando a Bardo o a Lux?"

"Ahora mismo Lux estaba ocupada, dijo algo de comprar azúcar"

"¿Y Bardo?"

"No le he visto durante el período de mañana"

"Quizás pudieses ir de soporte" - propuso el armadurillo

"No sería la primera vez que voy en esa posición"

"¿Queda libre la línea superior?"

Poppy acababa de llegar a la reunión, con su martillo apoyado sobre el hombro derecho y con un chusco de pan en la mano izquierda.

"Siento llegar tarde"

"Has llegado, eso es lo importante..."

"Po... Poppy...."

"¿Qué pasa? Kog'Maw"

"Si... sigues... ¿sigues depre?"

"¿Depre? ¿Te refieres a depresiva?"

"......." - afirmó con la cabeza

"Por supuesto que no" - dijo con firmeza - "Y nunca más va a pasarme eso"

"Esa es la actitud"

"Y un afirmación potencialmente inexac..."

"¡Vamos a la grieta antes de que nos ocurra cualquier otra cosa! ¡¿De acuerdo?!"

El equipo se dirigió a la grieta antes de que el ánimo del equipo descendiera. Pero una vez allí tuvieron una sorpresa algo desalentadora para ellos...

"No puede ser... otra vez..."

"Vaya, nos ha tocado contra Mordekaiser"

"Y... y... Trundle"

"Analizando... la composición del equipo enemigo es bastante inferior a la nuestra..."

"Ya... pero el problema sigue siendo ese tipo de metal..."

"Hey, Poppy, ¿tu qué opinas?"

"Yo estoy con Orianna, nuestro equipo tiene una mejor pinta y vamos a ganar"

"¿De dónde viene todo ese optimismo?"

"Me he estado entrenando para cuando lleguen momentos como este y no pienso echarme atrás nunca más"

"Empieza a sonar como la prota de un shonen" - admitió Rammus

"Sí, todo muy bonito, pero ese tío se hizo a los cinco sin pestañear..."

"Deberíamos analizar la situación y buscar alguna manera de vencerle"

"Yo tengo una idea en mente" - admitió la yordle - "Pero podría llegar a no funcionar"

"¿Porcentaje de fracaso?"

"No lo sé, ¿99?" - preguntó seriamente - "Cuanto más alto mejor, ¿no?"

"Emm... vale, de perdidos al río..."

La partida inició y todos fueron a sus respectivas lineas, con la dama metálica y el gusano del Vacío marchando hacia la línea inferior.

Enfrente de ellos estaban Tristana y Lulu como oponentes.

"Orianna... ¿crees que el plan de... de..."

"¿Si el plan de Poppy funcionará?"

"Sí... ¿crees que podría?"

"Es arriesgado, pero su nivel de confianza y su historial de combates lo pueden hacer posible en un porcentaje más ajustado al que pronosticó"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"La Bola y yo creemos que podría funcionar"

En la línea del medio Taliyah intentaba destruir a todos los súbditos posibles, acercándose muy poco al titán de hierro que tenía delante.

"Así que vuestro equipo aún sigue compitiendo"

"........"

"Pensé que tras la anterior humillación no volveríais"

"........."

"No te lo tomes a mal... pero es lo que suele pasar..."

"No me lo tomo a mal, pero no deberías confiarte" - le dijo la joven

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Si algo nos caracteriza es que no nos rendimos, en especial..."

"La yordle..."

A Mordekaiser no le importaba demasiado las vidas del equipo enemigo, ninguno tenía relevancia para él en lo más mínimo...

Pero siempre estaba dispuesto a aplastar el espíritu de los atrevidos...


	334. ¿Quién le derrotaría?

El equipo de Taliyah estaba la grieta del invocador, preparados para hacer frente nuevamente al campeón Mordekaiser. Quien les derrotó brutalmente en el pasado.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que inició la partida y las dos primeras torres de la línea central estaban destruidas como la otra vez.

"Parece que la historia se repite..."

"Mordekaiser..."

"Dime, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Estamos teniendo problemas en otras líneas y vamos a reunirnos..."

"Ivern, ve con ellos y no te preocupes"

"¿Que no me preocupe?" - preguntó el árbol viviente

"Aún estando en desventaja yo destrozaré el medio en cuestión de segundos"

Taliyah había ido a la base a comprar tras destruir bastantes súbditos. Pero el soberano de hierro avanzó confiado, pues tenía más.

Pero llegando a la torre previa al inhibidor encontró a Poppy esperandole.

"La yordle..."

"Mordekaiser... Pesadilla de Hierro..."

"Me suena esta escena..."

"Quizás porque en nuestro anterior encuentro..."

"Era una forma de hablar"

El tirano de las sombras apretó su puño, generando su Muerte Sigilosa. Poppy por su parte usó su Carga Heroica para avanzar.

"Tu vienes hacia la muerte y la muerte va hacia ti..."

Mordekaiser lanzó sus fragmentos de hierro, pero la yordle pudo repelerlos con su escudo. Luego aprovechó su velocidad para golpear con su martillo.

El coloso usó su otra mano para frenar el impacto.

"Ese martillo sigue sin ser problema..."

"Esa afirmación no es correcta, puede... usarse para golpear y..."

"Vaya... mi maza también golpea..."

El hombre de metal agarró su maza con su mano libre y procedió a golpearla. 

Poppy logró aguantar esta vez el golpe, colocando su escudo y usando su Entereza Inalterable. Retiró su martillo y contraatacó con él.

"Tus ataques no pueden afectarme, te falta fuerza..."

"Yo en cambio estoy en la plenitud de mi poder..."

La yordle volvió a lanzarse, con su enemigo usando esta vez su Sifón de Destrucción.

Pero un inesperado Destello situó a la heroína justo bajo Mordekaiser.

"¿Qué demonios..."

"Mi martillo también sirve para esto..."

Y Poppy usó su Veredicto de la Guardiana contra el villano de hierro. Mordekaiser no salió despedido, de hecho hizo presión con sus manos.

Esta especie de forcejeo duró por varios segundos, con la Guardiana del Martillo usando todo lo que tenía para mantenerlo así.

"Maldita..."

"Grgrgrrr...."

"¡Maldita yordle!"

Lo hizo. La chica logró hacerle retroceder... pero apenas unos pasos... luego el villano le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara... aunque ella no retrocedió.

Esto sorprendió a su oponente de hierro en gran medida, pues el forcejeo debió debilitarle.

"Uf.. arf..."

"¿No has caído? ¿De verdad aún sigues de pie?"

"Podría... podría estar así todo el día..."

"Bien..." - dijo alzando sus fragmentos de hierro - "Veamos cuanto... aguantas..."

"Diría que aproximadamente faltan unos... diez segundos, quizás cinco"

"¿Diez segundos? ¿Para qué?"

"Para que te derrotemos"

"¿Derrotemos? ¿Tu y quién más?"

"Yo y mi equipo..."

El sonido de una explosión pudo escucharse desde la base de Mordekaiser.

No se había percatado, pero la pelea contra la yordle duró más de lo que él creía. No duró un minuto, la yordle aguantó su técnica por diez minutos.

"¿Qué han hecho?"

"La palabra correcta... arff... es... ¿qué hemos hecho?"

"Yordle...."

"Mi nombre es Poppy... y lo que hemos hecho es derrotarte..."

Y el Nexo del equipo de Mordekaiser se destruyó, dejando al equipo de la Guardiana del Martillo como los vencedores.


	335. Muñeca Poppy

Todos los miembros del equipo a excepción de Bardo se encontraban en la cafetería, celebrando su más reciente victoria en la Grieta del Invocador.

También aprovechaban para celebrar el hecho de que Poppy había logrado hacer frente a Mordekaiser en un uno contra uno.

"¡Enhorabuena Poppy!"

"Muchas gracias" - dijo en seco - "De verdad"

"Qué lástima no haber estado para poder ver la derrota de Mordekaiser"

"Ya habrá otras veces, Elise" 

"Por cierto, Lux..." - le habló Taliyah - "¿No estáis un poco incómodas?" 

Debido al poco espacio para sentarse Luxanna estaba agarrada del brazo de Kai'Sa, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. 

Cabe a destacar que la hija del Vacío tenía su casco puesto.

" **Yo no estoy incómoda....** "

"Me tenéis enferma con tanta pelusa y ternura" - se asqueó Elise

"Vosotros siempre habéis tenido momentitos tiernos de pareja" - destacó con una sonrisa - "Ahora me toca a mi"

"Realmente... no sé de dónde ha salido lo vuestro"

"Taliyah, era bastante evidente por el tono en que se hablaban" - afirmó Poppy

"Afirmativo, todos los datos estaban bien complementados"

"Incluso yo lo había notado" - dijo el mecánico

"Okey... ya lo pillo..."

"Kai'Sa, ¿seguro que no quieres quitarte el casco?"

" **Seguro... Rammus...** "

"Por cierto, ¿no teníais una lista de enemigos o algo así?" - preguntó la Linterna

"Sí... lo hicimos por todas esas personas con las que se metía Taliyah..."

"¿Y qué hay de todas esas a las que intentaste matar?"

"Qué forma de evadir problemas... ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Quizás ese Mordekaiser le tenga cierta manía a Poppy por su derrota"

"No lo creo, de acuerdo a sus últimas palabras" - dijo la yordle

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿qué te dijo?"

"Maldita yordle"

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, siendo Elise quien anotó el nombre del coloso de hierro en la lista.

En ese momento fue que llegó Bardo en compañía de varios Meeps.

"Bardo, por fin llegas, ¿te había pasado algo?" - preguntó Lux

"¡Meeep! ¡Meeep!"

"........"

El errante cósmico sacó una especie de ladrillo de madera azul, con una peluca amarilla puesto y un pequeño ladrillito amarillo pegado a él.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?"

"Yo... yo lo sé..." - dijo Kog'Maw - "Es... es una muñeca... de Poppy..."

"¿Una muñeca de poppy?"

"¡Por supuesto!" - gritó Rumble - "¡Y ese ladrillito debe de ser su martillo!"

"Chicos, os estaréis confundiendo... Bardo, ¿eso es una muñeca?"

"........" - afirmó con la cabeza

La tejedora de piedras entrecerró los ojos con cierta incredulidad. 

"Pues francamente, es un muñeca terriblemente..."

"Por el estandarte de Demacia, es exactamente igual a mí" - se asombró Poppy

"Ya lo he visto todo..."

"Analizando... colores coinciden con Poppy... existe posibilidad de semejanza"

"Yo solo veo un ladrillo" - admitió la Linterna 

"De acuerdo, levantad la mano quienes le veáis el parecido"

Todos salvo el invocador, Taliyah y la reina araña levantaron la mano.

"Estoy rodeada de inútiles..."

"No digas esas cosas, Elise, sonríe un poco, que estamos de celebración"

"Y para rematar la positividad Crownguard... Kai'Sa, ¿cómo la soportas?"

" **No lo veo como algo malo, realmente** "

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Bardo sacó una especie de mapa y lo puso sobre la mesa, señalando una zona de campo cercana al Instituto de Guerra.

"¿La pradera del instituto?" - se preguntó Rammus - "Oh, ya entiendo"

"¿Qué es lo que propone?"

"Chicos, ¿por qué no vamos de picnic?"


	336. Justicia

El equipo de Taliyah estaba preparando un picnic de celebración que se daría al día siguiente. Su líder ahora mismo recorría el instituto buscando a Fiora Laurent.

Acompañándola estaba Kog'Maw, el estómago del Vacío y miembro del equipo. Aunque por el momento no encontraron a la campeona.

"¿Dónde estará?"

"Ra... Rammus dijo que... pasaba mucho tiempo en... Demacia..."

"No me apetece demasiado pasarme por allí..."

"¿Por qué? No le gustan los... lo..."

"Mejor dejemos el tema..."

"De... de acuerdo..."

"Seguramente la encuentre Rammus"

"Ten... tenía ganas de invitarla..."

"Hablando de Rammus... podríamos buscarle a él y que sea quien busque a Fiora"

"Muy... lioso... pero vale"

"Es una buena idea" - dijo una voz misteriosa - "Yo también estoy buscándole"

En mitad del jardín donde se encontraban cayó un poderoso halo de luz que estalló contra el suelo, revelando a la campeona Kayle.

"Kayle, cuánto tiempo"

"Saludos... Emisarios..."

"Bo... bonita espada..."

"Gracias, supongo... ¿estáis buscando a Rammus?"

"Sí... aunque intuyo que por motivos distintos a los tuyos..."

"Probablemente"

"......."

"......."

"........"

"¿Cua... cuales son esos... motivos?"

"¡Impartir justicia!"

Parecía que la propia Kayle había esperado la pregunta para iniciar su argumentación de la mejor manera posible.

Y aunque el ser del Vacío vio eso como algo guay... la joven maga como que no...

"Me avisaron de que le habían visto en compañía de Luxanna Crownguard y mi hermana"

"¿Tu hermana y Lux?"

"Sí, seguramente con fines evocados a la maldad"

"Emm... lo dudo un poco..."

"¿En qué... qué... qué te basas?"

"Mi hermana tiene muy buenas habilidades de manipulación..." - empezó a contarles - "Podría haberse aprovechado de esos dos...."

"Pff, eso suena..."

"........"

"Ok... con esos dos podría pasar realmente..."

"Eso sería te... terrible..."

"¿Por qué se supone que le estáis buscando vosotros? ¿Ha desertado de vuestro equipo?"

"No, simplemente tenemos que coordinar con él un picnic"

"¿Un picnic?"

"Sí, uno que involucra a todo nuestro equipo"

"Oh, sí, recuerdo que erais varios miembros..."

"A... a... ahí está Linterna"

"Sí, quizás ella sepa dónde están Rammus y Lux" - comentó Taliyah - "¡Eh! ¡Linterna!"

El invocador vio por un momento al grupo tan peculiar que formaban la tejedora de piedras, el ser del Vacío y la semidiosa esa de la justicia.

Debido a esto intentó pasar como si no les hubiese visto.

"¡Linterna! ¡Te estamos viendo!"

"Pff.. hola, chicos... y Kayle..."

"¿Intentabas escapar de tu propio equipo?"

"He quedado con Orianna y francamente... me da cierta pereza involucrarme con más campeones aleatorios..."

"Ten más respeto, soy el aspecto de la justicia de Targon"

"Eso también lo es tu hermana, así que no cuela..."

Todo lo relacionado con entes, fantasmas, espíritus y seres sobrenaturales intentaban ser evitados por el humano. Los dioses o semidioses incluidos.

"Pero agilicemos esto... ¿qué queréis?"

"¿Has visto a Rammus y Lux?"

"Sí, estaban con Morgana"

"Indícame dónde está mi hermana y dejaré de molestarte"

"Mira, tienes que ir por ese pasillo... dos a la derecha... sigue recto y una puerta grande de metal..." - le fue explicando

"Gracias por tu colaboración"

"Taliyah, por si acaso vigila a Kog'Maw"

"¿Vigilar a Kog'Maw?"

"¿A mi? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque no me fío de que deje alguna..."

"¿Dejar? ¿Que deje el qué?"

"No es tiempo para preguntas que pueden resolverse de inmediato"

La justiciera marchó por donde le marcó la Linterna, llegando en poco tiempo a donde se encontraban Morgana y el dúo de campeones.

"¡Morgana! ¡Detén tus terribles planes!"

"¿Kayle?"

Realmente todos estaban en medio de una cocina.


	337. Maldad

Kayle había zanjado una muy breve alianza con Taliyah y Kog'Maw para encontrar a dos miembros de su equipo que estaban maquinando algo con su hermana.

Para su sorpresa los tres estaban en la cocina principal del Instituto de Guerra, elaborando lo que parecían ser unas galletas.

"Ga... ¿galletas?"

"Sí... estamos haciendo... galletas..." - afirmó el armadurillo

"¿Estabais haciendo galletas con Morgana?"

"Sí... ¿hay algún problema?" - preguntó Lux

"Mu... mu... muchas..."

"Mordekaiser es amigo mío y me habló de vuestra reciente victoria..." - afirmó la bruja

"Mor... ¿Mordekaiser?"

"Sí, en principio quería conocer más detalles para meterme un poco con él, pero..."

"Una cosa llevo a la otra y le pedimos ayuda culinaria"

"Ayuda culinaria..."

"Sí, Morgana es toda una maestra de la hostelería"

"Las adulaciones del armadurillo están en lo cierto" - presumió la bruja

"Así que... galletas..."

"Le prometí a Kai hace tiempo que le haría unas galletitas, así que me pareció una oportunidad brillante" - sonrió Lux

La justiciera de la espada no podía creerse lo surreal de la situación. Aunque finalmente suspiró y se acercó un poco al resto de campeones.

"Disculpad por la intromisión, pensé que ocurría otra cosa..."

"¿Acaso creíste que Morgana había usado sus habilidades de manipulación para engañarnos y que hiciéramos algún plan malvado?"

"Ha... acertado..." - murmuró el ser del Vacío

"Rammus... sí..."

"No te preocupes hermanita..."

"No escucharé ni una de tus burlas, Morgana, por muy merecidas que sean"

"Tranquila, hermanita...."

"¿Soy yo o el ambiente ha cambiado un poco?" - preguntó Rammus

El ángel caído sonrió de forma pícara mientras se acercaba a su desconcertada hermana, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

"Me dijeron que habías cambiado tu traje, pero no tanto..."

"Sí, tu también has cambiado por lo que veo" 

"Puedo ver todas tus curvas..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Te has quitado esa tosca armadura..."

"¿Morgana?"

"Y ahora se ven mejor tus caderas... y figura..."

La hechicera oscura se colocó a su espalda, empezando a tocar su cintura poquito a poco y con delicadeza. Todo ante la incredulidad de su hermana.

Sus miradas lujuriosas tampoco le hacían la mínima gracia a Kayle.

"Tu trasero también ha crecido desde que eramos peque..."

"¡Morgana!"

La justiciera le dio un codazo directo al estómago con fuerza, seguido de un puñetazo que la derribó. Lo cual dolió muchísimo.

"Aaargg..."

"¡Vuelve a tocarme así y te cortaré la cabeza! ¡¿Me oyes?!"

"Exa... gerada..."

"¡Cállate y no vuelvas a hablarme!"

La guerrera se marchó con gran enojo, dejando al resto de campeones algo desubicados.

"Emmm... ¿qué acaba de pasar?"

"No... no lo sé..." - respondió Kog'Maw

"Ca... canela..."

"¿Canela? ¿Cómo que canela?"

"Lux ha hecho sus galletas con un toque de canela, las mías tienen esencia de vainilla" - explicó Rammus repentinamente

"Sí, espero que hayan salido buenas"

"Ahora voy con las galletas..."

La tejedora de piedras fue a ver si la mujer de morado estaba bien.

"Morgana... ¿duele mucho?"

"Creo que me ha roto... una costilla..."

"Y yo creo que te lo tenías un poco merecido"

"Uff... no he podido resistirme..."

"¿Erais así de niñas también?"

"Evidentemente no... se pasó casi toda su vida en una armadura... y era muy plana..."

"¿Te traigo un poco de leche o algo?"

"Un poco... de leche... estaría bien..."

La joven de Shurima marchó con el resto del equipo a tomar unas galletas y guardar el resto para el picnic que les esperaba.

"Por cierto, no pudimos encontrar a Fiora"

"Estará en Demacia... le diré luego si quiere venir"

"Conociéndola seguro que se divertirá mucho"

"Si vosotros lo decís..."


	338. En busca de la paz

Nuestros héroes habían pasado por mucha carga durante varios meses, metiéndose en un problema tras otro. Pero finalmente tuvieron su ansiado día de descanso.

Todos estaban en la pradera cercana al Instituto de Guerra, con la Linterna y Fiora Laurent como invitados. Cada cual a lo suyo...

"Veo que tu equipo ha aumentado, Rammus"

"Sí, poquito a poco hemos construido un armada"

"Armada... ¿sabes? el otro día estuve hablando con Garen"

"¿Garen? Espero que no os peleaseis" 

"No... quería reclutarme para un equipo de combate Demaciano..."

"Vaya, eso es genial, podríais aprovechar y zanjar vuestras diferencias"

"Bueno... con la joven Crownguard pude, así que nunca se sabe..."

"Ya te estoy imaginando peleando contra un dragón"

"Qué imaginación tienes..."

Kai'Sa por otro lado se encontraba hablando con la yordle del martillo.

"Me alegro de que pudieras derrotarle"

"Realmente fue cosa del equipo, yo solo aguanté"

"Sigue siendo un gran logro..."

"Sí... aunque creo que puedo dar más si me esfuerzo..."

"Eso es agradable de oír... voy a ver si Rumble..."

"¿Pasa algo?" 

"Primero tengo que hablar con cierta dama"

Lux apareció corriendo hacia ella con una cesta en mano, momento en que Poppy se marchó cuando vio a Bardo por allí.

El caminante aéreo estaba haciendo malabares con los Meeps por algún motivo.

"Kai, te he traído una cosa"

"¿Kai?" - repitió algo avergonzada

"Es el diminutivo de Kai'Sa..."

"Entonces lo justo que yo te llamase por uno también, ¿no?" 

"El diminutivo de Luxanna es Lux"

"......."

"......."

"Eso es hacer trampas, ¿lo sabías?"

"No sé de qué me estás hablando" - respondió sonriente - "Pero te he traido unas galletas para ti y tu traje viviente"

_**¿Cg cgccg cgccgcgc?** _

"¿Galletas?"

"Sí, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te haría algunas?"

"Te... ¿te has acordado de eso?" 

"¡Por supuesto! Venga, pruebalas"

Y mientras la hija del Vacío las degustaba, Rumble estaba tirado en la hierba con la tejedora de piedras al lado suya. Ambos mirando el cielo.

"Y pensar que nos conocimos en un laboratorio..."

"Cierto, aquel Harrowing fue..."

"No, fue antes que eso"

"Antes que... es cierto" - recordó repentinamente - "Aquella vez que quisiste que Viktor te diese un cristal hextech"

"No tuviste piedad al tirarme a los cocodrilos"

"Pues anda que tu, pedirle un cristal hextech a alguien como Viktor"

" _¿Por qué no lo echáis fuera y ya está?_ Fue lo que dijiste..."

"No seas tan dramático"

"¿Aún sigue teniendo el foso de los cocodrilos?"

Y entre conversación y conversación estaba también la Linterna, sentado junto a la Reina Araña y viendo un poco el panorama.

"Así que vencieron a Mordekaiser"

"La verdad es que me sorprendieron"

"Qué poca fe tienes en nosotros..."

"No me malinterpretes, he visto vuestro potencial... pero en el nivel en el que estáis no esperé que aguantarais a ese tipo..."

"Bueno, hay que ir poniéndose metas"

"¿Tienes alguna de momento?"

"Hay un ninja al que derrotar... un chico edgy al que humillar... también un vampiro..."

"James, ¿tienes un momento?" - le preguntó Orianna

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"La Bola me ha dicho que quiere rodar colina abajo, pero considero que es sumamente peligroso" 

"¿Y para qué me necesitas?"

"Tu cadena podría ser un dispositivo para evitar daños colaterales"

"Vamos, Romeo, te toca servir a Julieta"

"Negativo, mi nombre es Orianna, no Julieta"

El invocador se fue justo cuando llegó Kog'Maw, quien recibió un cálido abrazo de la Reina de las Arañas.


	339. Retorno a la sangre

_Amargura... ese odioso sentimiento que corroe mi alma... cuan descontento estoy con esta miserable vida... yo, el maestro de la magia de sangre..._

_Rebajado a ser un mero ocultista Noxiano cuyo emperador mira con desprecio... ni siquiera en este maldito Instituto de Guerra me miran con respeto..._

"Hombre, Vladimir, ¿qué haces ahí parado?"

"Saludos, Elise..."

"¿Buscando alguna chica a la que clavar tus colmillos?"

"Perdiéndome en mis pensamientos... araña..."

"Reina Araña para ti, Nosferatu..."

"Te recuerdo que soy uno de los líderes de la Rosa Negra, así que ten más cuidado a quien le hablas de esa forma..."

"Serás todo lo que quieras, pero todos saben que es Leblanc quien manda"

_Yo soy el maestro de la sangre... el líder por derecho de la Rosa Negra... gracias a mi es que los muertos pudieron levantarse..._

"¿Has venido simplemente a faltarme al respeto?"

"Simple curiosidad..."

"La curiosidad mata, Elise... así que ten cuidado..." 

"¿Eso es una amenaza?"

"Te recuerdo mis poderes y estatus... con concentrarme un poco podría subir la temperatura de tu sangre hasta que hierba..." 

"Qué imaginativo... pero mi sangre es casi todo veneno..."

La Noxiana le dio la espalda con cierto aire de superioridad y una sonrisa.

"Eso es... vete con ese fétido gusano y el resto de tu lamentable feria de monstruos..."

"¿Cómo les has llamado?"

_Ella no es la única que sabe dónde golpear..._

"No lo sé... quizás tanta sangre afecte a mi cabe..."

Elise procedió a golpearle en la cara con un puñetazo, pero al momento de impactar su cabeza reventó en un montón de sangre.

Vladimir rápidamente la agarró del cuello con sus garras y volvió formar su cabeza.

"Esto es lo que te ganas por subestimarme, Elise..."

"Arrgg..."

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya no tienes más de tus frasecitas?"

"........."

"Venga... déjame oír tu voz..."

La araña le agarró también con sus manos en un momento de distracción, provocando con un hechizo de Prender que ardiera en llamas.

"¡Aaarffhhh! ¡Bruja!"

"Entrenar con una hechicera... te hace aprender algunos trucos..."

"¡¡Aarrhhh!! ¡Te voy a...."

Vladimir no prestó atención por estar en llamas. Caso error, ya que no pudo volverse líquido cuando la mujer araña le dio una patada, tirándole por la ventana.

"¡Elise! ¡Elise!"

"Oh... Koggy..."

"¿Por qué has roto la ventana?"

"No he roto la ventana, he tirado a alguien por la ventana"

"¿Por qué has tirado a... alguien por la ven... ventana?"

"Difícil de... explicar..."

Cuando miró al suelo de los jardines el vampiro de sangre ya no estaba.

_Estoy harto... esta situación me enferma... la humillación... del yordle... del armadurillo... de esa mujer que debería inclinarse ante mi..._

"Vladimir, tío, te estaba buscando..."

"¿Quién está ahí ahora?"

"¿Es esa forma de hablar a un amigo?" - le preguntó Kayn desde un árbol

"No es momento..."

"No digas eso, necesito tus habilidades"

"¿De mis habilidades? Explícate..."

"Recordarás cuando esa loca Demaciana poseída por el demonios nos reclutó, ¿verdad?"

"Me costó reformarme tras aquello..."

"Muy cierto, a Rhaast y a mi también nos dejó un mal sabor de boca"

_¿Qué planea este tipo? Desde luego es fuerte y tengo entendido que él sí ha logrado darle alguna que otra páliza a la araña..._

"Verás, he pensado en un enfoque distinto..."

"¿Un enfoque distinto?"

"Estoy reuniendo al equipo... bajo mi liderazgo esta vez... ¿te apuntas?"

_Quizás esa sea la clave... dañar a la araña y al armadurillo... a través de otros..._


	340. Desempate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

Casi todo el equipo de Taliyah estaba reunido en la cafetería, donde la Linterna les había reunido. Según él para comentarles algo importante.

La única que no había llegado era Kai'Sa, pero estaban hablando al respecto.

"¿Aún no viene? Estoy cansada de esperar"

"No seas impaciente, Elise"

"Al contrario que tu, Crownguard, yo sí tenía asuntos importantes"

"Por favor, que haya calma" - pidió Rammus

"Oye, Linterna, ¿no nos puedes decir a qué viene esto?"

"Podría, pero creo que es mejor esperar a que estemos todos"

"Después podemos con... contárselo a... Kai'Sa..."

"........"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Sea lo que sea que están diciendo los Meep debe de ser cierto" - afirmó la yordle

El invocador se apartó un momento de donde estaba Orianna y se puso al frente para poder informarles mejor del asunto.

"De acuerdo, hoy el Instituto de Guerra me ha contactado..."

"Hey, esta vez no hemos hecho nada... al menos esta semana..."

"No tanto, Rumble, ayer lancé a un imbécil por una ventana"

"Al menos por hoy..."

"No se trata de eso, hay un equipo de campeones que os han desafiado"

"Resulta poco creíble que teniendo en cuenta nuestra mala fama en general alguien quiera tener algo que ver con nosotros"

"No seas tan nefasta, Orianna..."

"Realmente yo pensé lo mismo" - admitió la Linterna

"Tan motivador como siempre... ¿pero quién nos ha retado? ¿Viktor? ¿Pantheon?"

"De hecho... ha sido mi equipo..."

Apoyado en la pared del fondo y con guadaña en mano estaba Kayn. Quien sonrió antes de acercarse al grupo.

"Tiempo sin veros, perdedores"

"Tiempo sin verte... Kayn..." - le dijo Poppy - "Como un trimestre, creo..."

"¿Qué pasa? Chico edgy" - le habló la mujer araña - "¿No nos veías en la grieta y has querido venir a que te derrotemos?"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Tengo que recordarte tus previas derrotas?"

Ciertamente Elise no había logrado derrotarle aún en un uno contra uno al sombrío joniano.

"Si mal no recuerdo vamos empatados, ¿no?" - preguntó Rammus

"¿Empatados? ¿Cómo que empatados?"

"Así es, bichobola rodante..."

"¿Bichobola?"

"Me derrotasteis dos veces en el Abismo de los Lamentos, pero yo os vencí vergonzosamente en la Grieta..."

"No me ha quedado muy claro" - dijo Lux - "¿Entonces solo quieres que te partan la cara por tercera vez?"

"Pum" - soltó Poppy

"¿Qué? ¡No! Evidentemente os destrozará mi equipo"

"Eso está por ver niñato"

"Elise... ¿eso significa que aceptáis?"

El equipo murmuró algunas cosas entre ellos y luego miraron a Taliyah.

"De acuerdo, pero con condiciones..."

"Claro, yo también tengo un par"

"Nada de usar a miembros de nuestro equipo contra nosotros, que te conozco"

"De acuerdo, siempre y cuando... ella se quede fuera..."

La campeona a la que señaló fue a Luxanna, quien con sus poderes de luz representaba una verdadera amenaza para él y Rhaast.

"¿No puedo participar? Bueno..."

"Espera, ¿por qué no puede participar la Crownguard?"

"Porque no me apetece que una estúpida bruja poseída se ponga a interrumpir otra vez una batalla... o mejor dicho masacre"

"Ahí te estás pasando" - le advirtió la Linterna

"Te advierto que cuides tus palabras"

"Pero es cierto, Elise, es una inútil que solo os causa..."

"Te han dicho que te estás pasando..."

La voz pertenecía a Kai'Sa, quien recién llegada escuchó parte de la conversación y estaba apuntando con su arma a la cabeza del asesino.

"Tu... ¿tu quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Kai'Sa..."

"¿Kai'Sa?"

"Sí... y soy quien va a partirte la cara..."


	341. Espíritu de lucha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

El equipo de Taliyah había recibido un desafío por parte de Kayn y su propio grupo de campeones, y de hecho acabaron aceptando el duelo.

Sin embargo no todos podían participar y Poppy se topó en cafetería a Taliyah, planeando quienes participarían en la batalla.

"Hola, Taliyah, ¿aún planificando?"

"Sí... estoy viendo quienes seremos los seis..."

"¿Seis? ¿No cinco?"

"Él quería la grieta y nosotros abismo... al final hemos decidido en la grieta, pero con la modalidad Hexakill"

"¿Hexakill? Nunca he oído hablar de ella"

"En lugar de cinco seremos seis contra seis..."

"Con la posibilidad de que dos vayan a la línea superior por lo que veo"

"Sí... pero también estamos limitados a una oportunidad..."

"¿Cómo que una oportunidad?"

"Si un campeón es derrotado y queda inconsciente quedará fuera de la partida"

"¿En serio? Eso suena interesante"

"Se le ocurrió a la Linterna, para limitar los daños potenciales"

Ciertamente Kayn tenía entre sus aliados a Vladimir y Aatrox, quienes de por sí podían provocar un gran daño a la mayoría del equipo.

"Esa esa faceta vuestra es admirable"

"¿Faceta?" - repitió la tejedora de piedras

"La Linterna como invocador y tu como la líder estáis muy pendientes del equipo, aunque no lo parezca..."

"Oh, eso... pues creo que exageras..."

"Te infravaloras bastante en ese aspecto, cuando has demostrado alguna que otra vez que piensas bien las estrategias..."

"Bueno..."

"Se nota que has prestado atención a tus fallos y a los consejos de Viktor"

Ese tipo de cosas no las pensaba a menudo, porque la propio Taliyah no consideraba que hiciera un trabajo demasiado destacable.

"Veo que confías mucho en mis decisiones"

"Quizás no lo notes, pero el resto del equipo también"

"Podría ser... ¿tienes curiosidad por quienes competirán?"

"Creo que es evidente"

"¿En serio? Inténtalo" 

"Al ser Kayn será el equipo original... Bardo, Rumble, Rammus, Kog'Maw, Elise y tu..."

"Pues te equívocas"

"La verdad es que eso me sorprende"

"No podemos contar con Lux, pero... ahora tenemos más miembros..."

Poppy se sorprendió levemente al escuchar eso, la última vez es cierto que ella competió en el Abismo, pero creyó que era algo excepcional.

"¿Quienes serán entonces?"

"Kog'Maw es bastante frágil contra el equipo de Kayn, así que irá Kai'Sa con Bardo"

"Ella tiene ganas de romperle los huesos, podría motivarle"

"En la línea del medio estaré yo y en la jungla Elise"

"Es muy rápida y ágil, seguro lo hará bien"

"Y los dos últimos estará en la línea superior"

"Confío en que Rammus y Rumble harán un buen trabajo contra Aatrox"

"No, Rammus no irá... vas a ser tu quien vaya con Rumble"

"Ah... espera... ¿yo?"

Esto confundió a la guardiana del martillo, pues la pelea era importante para ellos y creía que el armadurillo tendría un lugar en ella.

"Por supuesto, te coordinas bien con Rumble y eres buena en tu línea"

"Pero Rammus derrotó una vez a Aatrox..."

"Y tu plantaste cara a Mordekaiser, Rek'Sai, Sejuani, Aatrox y a Rammus cuando ascendió..."

En ese aspecto la tejedora de piedras tenía razón, su historial era destacable.

"Confío en que puedas"

"¿Y si soy derrotada?"

"En ese caso tendrás que dejarnos el trabajo al resto"

Ahí Poppy recordó cuando se unió al grupo, sin mucha motivación en mente.

Pero desde que tomó aquella decisión encontró un buen puñado de amigos, rivales y buenos momentos... sin duda no decepcionaría a su amiga...

"En ese caso cuenta conmigo"


	342. Los Seis Siniestros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

El equipo de Taliyah tenía pendiente un enfrentamiento con Kayn y su recién grupo. Ese día había llegado y el asesino sombrío estaba en la recepción.

Tras la puerta estaban los cinco campeones que logró reclutar, aunque realmente tenía un séptimo miembro en la palma de su mano.

"Bueno, llegó el momento de ver a nuestros guerreros"

**_Kayn... te noto algo nervioso..._ **

"¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Creo que alucinas"

_**¿En serio?** _

"¿Por qué debería estar nervioso? Son solo los perdedores..."

_**Que te derrotaron dos veces...** _

"Solo me derrotó esa bruja de luz... la otra fue... un descuido, fue suerte..."

_**Empiezo a dudar de que sea simple suerte...** _

"Chsstt... esta vez no sucederá y además tenemos un plan de reserva..."

_**Uno que deberías haber usado hace mucho** _

El joven Noxiano abrió la puerta, pasando a una sala donde le estaban esperando Aatrox, Vladimir, Varus, Zyra y Rek'Sai.

"¡Esto no es lo que me dijeron!"

"Aatrox, cálmate de una maldita vez, me duele la cabeza"

"Zyra tiene razón, tampoco es para tanto..." - se quejó Varus

"Eh, ¿a qué vienen esos gritos?"

"¡¿Cómo es que ese armadurillo no está en su equipo?!"

"¿No han escogido a Rammus?" - se extrañó por un momento - "Bueno, aún tienes a otros seis para que los destroces"

"Me prometiste venganza, Rhaast..."

"Es cierto que Rammus no está, pero el resto sí..."

"El resto me da igual, solo la sangre de Pantheon y Rammus me permitirá volver a mis días de guerra..." - dijo muy enojado

"Puedes quebrarlos" - dijo Vladimir

Todos a excepción de Rek'Sai (que no prestaba mucha atención) se giraron para escuchar al mago de la sangre rosa.

"Taliyah, Elise y Poppy estuvieron en ese equipo que nos venció..."

"Grgrrrr..."

"A través de ellos podemos dañar a los que no estén... y cuando vuelvan aclamando venganza... tendrás tu ansiada revancha..."

"Con eso solo me dices que tendré que esperar"

"Pues te esperas" - le dijo Kayn - "Todos aquí hemos recibido derrotas a manos de esos tipos"

"Grgrraaaaahh"

"Rek'Sai fue humillada por Poppy... Vladimir mangoneado continuamente por Elise... Aatrox, fuiste vencidos por varios..."

"Yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Kai'Sa" - admitió la mujer planta

"Yo también" - afirmó el arquero - "Con ella y con Bardo..."

"¿Veis? Da igual quienes caigan primero"

"Eso es cierto... lo importante es que nos teman a cada uno..."

"Me cansé de usar a entidades piradas o espantapájaros"

Realmente el Noxiano había intentado varios métodos para molestarles, incluso manipuló un poco al desmemorizado Rammus.

"Esta vez vamos a reclamar sus cabezas una a una..."

"¿Y después qué?" - preguntó la mujer

"Les cazaremos... una y otra vez... hasta que no puedan pisar este instituto sin tener miedo a encontrarse con nosotros..."

"Esa idea... me gusta..."

"Estoy con Varus, no volverán a pasar nuestra línea"

"Aprenderán lo que es un darkin en la guerra..."

"¡¡¡Grgrgraaaaahhh!!!!"

_**Admito que el discurso no está mal, Kayn... has aprendido de Zed...** _

"Vladimir... tu irás al medio y controlarás a la niña, pero no le mates..."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ella es su intrépida líder... quien confía en el poder de la amistad..."

Con furia y mucha rabia el joven destrozó una mesa cercana con su guadaña, cosa que sorprendió a algunos de los presentes.

"Cuando acabemos con todos... verá que estará sola... frente a nosotros..."

"Bien, la dejaré para el final e intentaré no sobrepasarme..."

"De acuerdo... vamos a por esos perdedores..."


	343. Muerte súbita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

La pelea de equipos ya había comenzado, siendo que los primeros minutos estuvieron dedicados a mantener las líneas.

En la línea inferior Zyra y Varus estaban atacando a distancia a Bardo y Kai'Sa, quienes no tenían problemas para hacerles frente.

"Zyra... esa niña del Vacío es bastante ágil..."

"Sin quejas, ya nos hemos enfrentado a ella antes"

"¿Crees que tu estrategia funcionará?"

"Sí, solo tenemos que esperar a que ese soporte se vaya..."

"Déjamelo a mi..."

El arquero empezó a disparar sus Flechas Penetrantes, las cuales fueron esquivadas por la Hija del Vacío, que contraatacó con sus rayos de energía.

El intercambio de golpes le servía para dañar al ente cósmico.

"Varus... situación..."

"Bardo ha recibido muchas flechas, diría que está por irse..."

"Bien, deben de estar divididos"

"Y luego... ese plan tuyo...""

"Tu déjala sola con mis plantas... y la magia hará el resto..."

Varus le hizo casó y lanzó una Lluvia de Flechas al soporte, cuyo tamaño le impidió esquivar muchos de sus ataques previos.

Luego se marchó a su base, dejando sola a una confiada Zyra.

"Bardo, márchate a base y recuperate"

"........."

"Tranquilo, no me dejaré matar por una planta de interiores"

".........."

El caminante aéreo se marchó, mientras que en la línea superior Rumble y Poppy intentaban contener a Aatrox y Rek'Sai.

"Estos tipos... no se cansan..."

"Uno tiene un exoesqueleto realmente duro y el otro es un demonio"

"De hecho el bicho del Vacío es una mujer"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Vosotros! ¡Yordles!" - les gritó el darkin - "¡¿Cuándo vais a avanzar?!"

La dupla estaba bajo la torre, ya que sus oponentes eran bastante agresivos.

"Llevamos varios minutos y mi Máquina tiene que recargar arpones..."

"Puedo intentar aguantarles"

"Empiezo a pensar que no valoras lo suficiente tu vida"

"¿Que me lo digas tu es bueno o malo?"

"Emmm... mitad mitad..." 

En ese momento el yordle vio algo en el rudimentario escáner de su máquina.

"Si realmente puedes aguantarles podemos pillar ventaja"

"¿En serio? Tu cambio de opinión me intriga"

"Tu déjaselo a la Amenaza Mecánica"

En la línea inferior Kai'Sa avanzó con su Instinto Asesino hacia su enemiga, que se había posicionado en mitad de la línea.

" **¿Acaso quieres sabotear a tu equipo?** "

"Para nada, niñita... tu eres la mosca que cae en la trampa de esta venus..."

" **¿Trampa? Ni siquiera te queda magia...** "

"Eso... siempre puede arreglarse..."

Los ojos de la mujer planta se volvieron azules en cuanto completó el conjuro de Claridad. 

Kai'Sa se percató y disparó su Lluvia de Icathia. Zyra hizo brotar sus Tuercespinas, las cuales no solo la cubrieron de los misiles, sino que agarraron a la joven.

" **Nada que no se pueda cortar...** "

"Tranquila... son dos funciones..."

Una magia azul recorrió los brotes hasta llegar a Kai'Sa, quien no sentía las piernas.

"¿Te gusta mi nueva técnica?"

" **Qué... qué les has hecho a mis piernas...** "

"He usado un Hechizo de Rylai para descender tu movimiento..." 

" **Veo que no te... faltan trucos...** "

"¿Y tu? ¿no tienes ninguno que pueda con mis plantas?"

" **Puede... pero seguro él sí...** "

"¿Cómo que él?"

Una oleada de llamas fue disparada por la Máquina de Combate de Rumble, quien apareció repentinamente detrás suya.

"¡Aaaarrrrrhhhhh!"

" **¿Satisfecha?** " 

La hija del Vacío disparó su Lluvia de Icathia, la cual mezclada con las llamas la carbonizaron. 

"El tipo fuego gana al tipo planta, es ley de vida"

"Has llegado en el momento justo..." - dijo quitándose el casco - "Y veo que el teletransportador ya funciona..."

"Tienes suerte de que suela mirar el mapa"

"Tenía otras formas de escapar planeadas"

"No sé si creerte..."

"¿No tienes una línea a ala que regresar?"

El mecánico se dispuso a regresar a su línea, siendo que ahora solo quedaban once campeones en toda la grieta.


	344. Estragos superiores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

_Bueno, ayudé a derrotar a Zyra... porque es una planta y tengo un lanzallamas... aunque una cosa es una mujer planta y otra es... el demonio..._

Rumble acababa de volver a su línea con su armamento preparado. Poppy había logrado contener a sus oponentes, aunque Rek'Sai no se veía.

"Poppy, ¿todo bien?"

"He podido aguantar, pero la criatura se ha marchado"

"Relativamente bien"

"Enhorabuena por acabar con Zyra"

"Ya estaba muy debilitada por el combate con Kai'Sa"

"Sigue siendo una menos... ¿crees que puedes quedarte aquí?"

"Claro, yo me quedo con... el señor de la guerra..."

_Le dije que podía, ya que eso mismo hice yo hace un rato, aunque... ella es más duradera y yo... no me veo venciendo a... Aatrox..._

"¿Tu eres mi oponente? Tiene que ser una broma"

"¿Qué hay de eso de respetar al adversario?"

"Mis adversarios han sido la misma Oscuridad, un aspecto de Targon y Rammus"

"Ese último no suena tan épico como..."

El darkin se lanzó contra su enemigo con su espada en mano, dispuesto a destrozarlo. Rumble activó su Escudo de Restos y su cristal protector.

Pero el escudo principal se rompió con el impacto de su espada.

"Eres un cobarde escondido tras un cascarón de hierro"

"Tranqui, no te calientes"

"¡Devoraré tu corazón!"

El yordle activó su Escupellamas, que dio de lleno al demonio en la cara... aunque tampoco pareció afectarle mucho, solo lo enfadó más.

"¡¿Crees que solo el fuego puede detener a un dios?!"

_Es una pregunta trampa..._

"¡Maldito inútil!" 

_En eso no va demasiado desencaminado... tanto Veigar como... cualquiera que me haya conocido, ha acabado decepcionado conmigo..._

"¡Esta basura no podrá conmigo!"

_Y eso es cierto, mi máquina es basura... literalmente..._

"¡¿Es que esto es todo lo que tienes?!"

"Emm... ¿no?"

Rumble golpeó al demonio con su maza de hierro, que no sirvió de nada. Pero lo que no esperó Aatrox fueron los arpones de su máquina.

Por lo general no le haría daño, pero el campeón azulado apuntó a sus ojos.

"¡¡Arrrgghhhh!! ¡Maldito insecto!"

_Está requemado... figuradamente... y literalmente..._

"¡¡Voy a rebanar tu cuello!!"

_Eso no me gusta..._

"¡Que no vea no significa que no huela tu sangre!"

_Muy bien, Rumble... esta vez no puedes decepcionarla..._

Aatrox clavó sus garras en el cristal y lo arrancó de cuajo, sintiendo al yordle rodeado de un aura de color purpura y desvaneciéndose.

"¿También usas magia?"

"Colega, detrás tuya...."

"¡Tus artimañas no van a poder conmigo!"

_Tres... dos... uno..._

El darkin rugió con furia, momento en que la máquina activó su Mecanismo de Destello y se colocó enfrente suya.

_Por favor... Yordle Noel si existes... que funcione..._

"¡¿Pretendes ganarme con estos trucos?!"

"Yo no puedo derrotarte..." - dijo accionando un botón de su cinturón - "Eso sí..."

La Máquina se propulsó para llevárselo por delante y que impactara con la torre de Rumble, siendo que todos los misiles que contenían explotaron también.

"¿Seguirá vivo?"

"¡¡Y enfadado!!"

Le faltaban las alas, su espada estaba en el suelo y el rostro quemado.

"En cuánto salga de aquí..."

"Perdón..." - dijo sacando su pistola de arpones - "¿Salir?"

Rumble disparó dos arpones contra el brazo que le quedaba libre, incrustandolo en la torre. Esta tras tres rayos mágicos acabó con él.

"Uff... he... ¿he vencido a Aatrox?"

_Sí, creo que he vencido a Aatrox..._

"¡Oh! ¡Yeah! He... y no hay nadie para verlo..."

Un mensaje le alertó que ya quedaban nueve y que un campeón aliado había caído.


	345. Desgarrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

Mientras Rumble peleaba contra Aatrox, la Hija del Vacío se encontraba en la línea inferior junto a Bardo y sus Meeps. Su único enemigo era Varus.

Derrotar pronto a Zyra les había ayudado a conseguir bastantes súbditos a su favor y ganar la línea. Aún así el darkin se defendía.

"Ese tipo y sus flechas tiene buena puntería..."

"........"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

El ente cósmico señaló base y luego a ella, siendo que Kai'Sa todavía no había regresado a recuperarse en todo este tiempo.

"Todavía quedan cinco enemigos vivos, es peligroso estar solo"

"........"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!" - insistían los seres de luz

"Zyra también se quedó sola y..."

"¡Meeeeep!"

"Está bien, pero no os pongáis pesados..."

La joven se marchó a recuperar fuerzas mientras que Varus se acercaba a su propia torre, donde sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

"Rhaast... ¿me oyes?"

_**¿Qué ocurre? Kayn está subiendo de nivel rápido...** _

"Cuánto más nivel menor es el limitante que podemos usar, eso es bueno"

_**¿Entonces qué quieres?** _

"Rek'Sai está por la zona inferior, si Kayn y ella vienen podemos acabar con uno"

_**¿Con uno? ¿Con Kai'Sa te refieres?** _

"No, hablo del caminante cósmico..."

_**Bardo... se la tenemos jurada... le avisaré...** _

El asesino Noxiano fue informado por su guadaña, sonriendo y poniendo rumbo a la línea inferior, donde vio a varios Meeps en el medio.

"Tus Meeps no son una mala diana..."

"......."

"¿No te importa que exploten o que les acierte?"

"........"

El ente levantó su mano, haciendo que los restos de luz de los Meeps se juntaran para volver a tomar su forma original.

"Vaya, eso es medianamente impresionante..."

"........"

"A ver si puedes hacerlo... otra vez..."

Esta vez Varus no lanzó una flecha normal al Meep, sino su Cadena de Corrupción.

El campeón celestial dio un salto cuando esta iba a extenderse hacia él, pero ahí fue cuando los Meeps empezaron a alertarle del peligro.

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"¿.......?"

"¡Meeeeeep!"

"¡Grgrraaaaaahhh!"

Usando su Carrera del Vacío el monstruo conocido como Rek'Sai surgió detrás de él, lanzandose para golpearle con su Ira de la Reina.

"¡Grgrraaaahhh!"

"¡Kayn! ¡Ya está en el centro de la línea!"

"Lo hemos visto..."

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

Bardo vio venir a su enemigo y levantó su mano para usar su Destino Maleable con el noxiano, pero fue interrumpido cuando su mano fue atravesado por una flecha.

Rek'Sai saltó a su espalda para aferrarse a él y desgarrarle la espalda.

"La criatura parece poder con él..."

**_Kayn, no es momento de confiarse..._ **

"Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes... Varus..."

"Tranquilo... yo nunca fallo..."

El campeón enmascarado intentó quitarse de encima a Rek'Sai, pero cuando lo logró fue una Flecha Penetrante la cual le atravesó el ojo.

"¡Meeep! ¡Meeep!"

"Vaya, parece que aún sigue en pie..."

"Nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos por mucho tiempo"

Kayn se acercó a gran velocidad, ayudando a Rek'Sai a destrozar y desgarrar a su enemigo, todo frente a la mirada de los pobres Meeps.

"Grggrrrr...."

"Ja, y la Oscuridad tenía miedo de este tipo"

"Es un rival poderoso, Kayn, que su derrota no te haga pensar lo contrario"

"Varus, siempre ves peligro donde no lo hay"

"Me gusta considerarme alguien cauteloso..."

"Y está en lo correcto"

Elise apareció en lo alto de uno de los muros, con un rostro de desagrado en su rostro por haber llegado tarde para salvarlo.

Kai'Sa también llegó para encontrarse con los tres campeones y su aliado caído. 

"Deberíais tener cuidado..."


	346. Destrucción en la línea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

El equipo de Taliyah iba cobrando ventaja en cuanto a victorias, pero eso significó que su compañero Bardo cayera a manos de Kayn y los suyos.

Ahora mismo en la línea inferior estaban Kai'Sa y Elise, frente a sus enemigos Varus, Kayn y Rek'Sai. Y algunos Meeps de fondo.

"Vaya, así que el dúo letal del equipo... la niña del Vacío y la araña..."

"Vigila tu lengua, niñato..."

"Os ganamos en número, y ya veis cómo le fue al gordinflon"

"Kayn, creo que deberíamos encargarnos de algún objetivo"

"Cierto... Rek'Sai, ¿por qué no vas por alguna presa?"

"¡Grgrraaaaahhh!"

El monstruo de morado se introdujo en la tierra para irse a por el dragón, con la Reina Araña observando cómo se marchaba.

"Elise, puedes seguirla si quieres"

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

"Si va a por los objetivos y los derrota será un problema... yo los retendré..."

"Como tu digas, Kai'Sa..."

La sombra de la guadaña sonrió cuando vio que ahora eran nuevamente dos contra una.

"Así que... eres la nueva del grupo... Kai'Sa..."

"Sí, pero no me hace falta más tiempo para cogerte manía"

"Me caes bien, aunque un rito de iniciación... es que te mate..."

Kayn usó su Paso en la Sombra para moverse hacia ella por la derecha mientras Varus disparaba sus Flechas Penetrantes.

Usando su agilidad pudo esquivar los proyectiles, luego el Noxiano apareció a su lado.

"Así que técnicas de las sombras"

"Cae ante la guada..."

"Cállate..."

Y la chica se giró para atacarle con su Buscador del Vacío. Esto le hizo retroceder lo bastante para que pudiese lanzar su Lluvia de Icathia al arquero.

"¡En cuanto pueda voy para allá!"

"Solo me ha cega...."

En un momento de distracción la Hija del Vacío encajó un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Kayn.

_Esa... esa fuerza... ¿cómo demonios es tan fuerte? Es solo una moco..._

_**Kayn... es sus traje, aumenta su fuerza como la guadaña aumenta la tuya...** _

"Quizás así aprendas a callarte... mocoso..."

"Te noto enoja... da... arff..."

"Conseguiste cabrearme y eso no me gusta"

"Que insulte a ese grupo y... a la bruja... es normal..."

"Esa bruja..." - dijo antes de ponerse el casco - " **Es mi novia** "

_¿Qué ha dicho?_

_**¿Qué demonios?** _

Y la guerrera lanzó sus rayos de energía contra el desprotegido campeón, que estaba muy dañado, a duras penas resistió.

**_Tienes que aguantar Kayn, maldita sea_ **

"Eso intento...."

"¡Eh! ¡Niña del Vacío!"

Varus lanzó una flecha que la joven esquivó y luego procedió a atacarle con su arco, como si fuese un arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con su Instinto Asesino y Supercarga pudo golpearle en la cara, extemidades y pecho. También dio una patada a su arco para alejarlo.

"Eh, mocosa... hay algo que deberías saber..."

" **¿Los Darkins como tu nunca se callan?** "

"No, eso no... son difíciles de matar... ajajaja...."

Este momento de distracción fue aprovechado por Varus, quien agarró una de sus flechas de energía y se la clavó en el corazón.

A pesar del traje esto fue fatal para la Hija del Vacío.

" **Afhhh... argg... cof...** "

"No soy solo un arquero, soy un darkin, al igual que el edgy"

"Eh... no te... pases.... arf..."

"Soy cauteloso, pero tu por lo visto no"

" **No tanto...** "

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Quién está muerto?"

" **Nosotros...** "

Y con sus últimas fuerzas Kai'Sa lanzó una última Lluvia de Icathia que llenó toda la línea de un potente resplandor morado.


	347. Carrera por la jungla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

Mientras Kai'Sa se enfrentaba a Varus y Kayn, la Reina Araña se encontraba persiguiendo a Rek'Sai, quien había salido corriendo a gran velocidad.

Elise llegó hasta la jungla de la línea superior, donde se encontró con Poppy. Parecía que había visto por allí a la criatura.

"Poppy, ¿no estás en tu línea?"

"Rek'Sai se marchó, así que la seguí, pero... le perdí la pista..."

"Yo también le sigo, pero desde la línea inferior"

"¿Línea inferior? Pues sí que es rápido"

"Rápida... y espero no haber venido aquí para..."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Parece que han muerto algunos en la línea infe..."

"¡Grgrraaaahhh!"

"Ese ruido..."

"Proviene desde el foso del..."

Ambas avanzaron hasta el foso del Heraldo de la Grieta, el cual acababa de ser derrotado por Rek'Sai. Cosa que no era nada bueno.

"Tiene el ojo del heraldo..."

"¿El ojo del heraldo? ¿Y eso qué es?"

"¿Cómo no puedes saber qué es?"

"Nunca antes había dejado que derrotasen al heraldo..."

"Si lo utiliza en la línea puede convocar al heraldo en nuestra contra"

"En ese caso solo tenemos que derrotarle antes de que lo use"

"Tristemente es la única op..."

"¡Grgrrerraaaahhh!"

La llamada Amenaza Subterránea se lanzó a por la yordle para poder usar su Mordisco Furioso contra su cuello.

Poppy sin embargo la paró momentáneamente con su escudo.

"¡Grgrrraaaahhh!"

"Gritarle a alguien es de mala educación..."

La guardiana del martillo pudo repelerla con su Entereza Inalterable, momento en que aprovechó Elise para darle una patada.

"De acuerdo, su exoesqueleto es un problema..."

"Pero por dentro no tiene exoesqueleto, ¿no?"

"¿Alguna vez te escuchas cuando hablas?"

"Me refiero a que por dentro no tiene protección ninguna"

"No, no tiene..."

"¡Grgrraaaahhh!"

"Vale, prepara tus neuro..."

Rek'Sai se lanzó con sus garras contra la yordle, quien pudo frenarla un poco con su martillo para luego contraatacar.

La criatura del Vacío le tenía cierta manía por su anterior derrota. Puro instinto.

"Elise... ¿preparada?"

"Por supuesto, ¿por quién me has tomado?"

"Vale... espera a mi señal...."

"¡Grgraaaaahahhh!"

"No me... chilles..."

Poppy le golpeó para luego encajar su escudo en su mandíbula.

"Grgrrrr....."

"Yo también puedo gruñir...."

"Grgrrr...."

"¡Grgrraaaaaahhh!"

La yordle usó su Veredicto de la Guardiana para estamparle con su poder contra la fosa del mismo heraldo, encajando el escudo en su boca.

"Elise... estoy manteniendo el martillo..."

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?"

"El escudo le mantiene la boca abierta... usa tus toxinas..."

"Grgrgrrrrr....."

La agilidad de Elise le permitió avanzar a gran velocidad, lanzando un gran chorro de neurotóxinas directo a su boca.

El efecto del martillo se deshizo y Rek'Sai parecía estar enloqueciendo.

"Grgrr.... graaah... ¡grrraaaahhhh!"

"Creo que está funcionando"

"¡Grgraaaaaahhhh!"

El cuerpo de Rek'Sai empezaba a emitir vapores por su boca.

La monstruosa criatura se lanzó a por la yordle con su instinto de despedazarle, pero Elise volvió a ganarle en velocidad y le atravesó con sus patas.

"Grgrgrrrr...."

"Cuánto tarda en morirse esta bicha..."

"Técnicamente no es un insecto o eso creo"

"Grgr...."

"Ya... ya no se mueve..."

"Me duele un poco la garganta por el grito que he pegado hace un rato..."

"Y yo casi me quedo sorda" - comentó mientras miraba los resultados - "La línea superior enemiga ya está fuera..."

"Y hemos frenado el heraldo ese"

"¿A dónde te diriges ahora?"

"Iré a recuperarme y luego al medio a ayudar a Taliyah"

"Ya ha ido Rumble, pero deberíamos recobrar fuerzas"

Solo seis campeones quedaban en la grieta del invocador. Con el equipo de Taliyah tomando la ventaja por el momento.


	348. Cortes profundos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

Mientras el tiempo en la grieta pasaba y cada línea iba ganando o perdiendo, en la línea central se encontraba Taliyah subiendo de nivel.

Frente a ella se encontraba Vladimir, quien era bastante peligroso en combate cercano.

"Parece que las otras líneas están haciendo lo suyo"

"........."

"¿Qué pasa? Niña... la última vez eras más habladora..."

"........."

_Está bastante concentrada... pero la mayor de las concentraciones pueden romperse..._

El hechicero de rojo alzó su brazo para generar una Marea de Sangre, generando un orbe compuesto de sangre junto a la maga.

Taliyah dio un brinco para alejarse, pero Vladimir ya le había alcanzado.

"¿Pensabas escapar?"

"Pensaba en que con suerte no tendría que hablar contigo"

"Niña insolente..."

El vampiro intentó arañar la cara de la muchacha, para así tener un mejor acceso a su sangre y poder usarla a su antojo.

"No vas a cortarme con tus uñas de fiesta"

"Puedo usar algo más que mis uñas..."

"¿En serio? Porque no creo que..."

"Cállate y mírame a los ojos..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

Los ojos del brujo empezaron a brillar con un rojo carmesí muy intenso que dejó a la joven algo desorientada y sin poder hablar.

"¿Puedes escucharme? Tejedora de Piedras..."

"........"

"Coge la piedra afilada que tienes a tus pies..."

Taliyah siguió sus ordenes y cogió una piedra bastante afilada, tanto como una estalactita.

"Bien... ahora... atraviesa tus ojos con ella..."

"........"

"Y luego... me alimentaré con tu sangre..."

"........."

La tejedora agarró con fuerza la roca e inesperadamente se la lanzó al vampiro, que pudo esquivarla a tiempo. Aunque muy confundido.

En represalia alargó su mano y le agarró con ella del cuello, pudiendo levantarla.

"¿Creías que podrías matarme de una forma tan burda?"

"Tenía... que... intentarlo..."

"Dime, ¿cómo has podido evadir mi hipnotismo?"

"Había... algo que me... llamaba más la atención..."

"¿Más que mis ojos? Eso lo veo difícil de creer"

"Tranquilo, él también te está poniendo atención"

"¿Has dicho..."

Antes de terminar su frase un arpón le atravesó el cráneo, concretamente su ojo izquierdo. Bastante herido se giró para recibir un Escupellamas a plena potencia.

Rumble había irrumpido en línea mientras intentaba hipnotizar a la joven.

"Ahora sí que seguro... que le hierve la sangre..."

"¿Esa es la mejor frase que se te ocurrió?"

"Así que no pudiste apartar la mirada de mi"

"Que no se te suba la sangre a la cabeza..."

La Amenaza Mecánica se acercó a la Tejedora de Piedras con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Aatrox, Zyra, Vladimir... admito que te está yendo bastante bien"

"Creo que ya hemos acabado con todos, ¿no?"

"Debería... espera... quedamos vivos cinco..."

"Oh, eso es bueno, gran partida"

"No es eso, se supone que Kai'Sa y Bardo han caído..."

"Eso significa que..."

Antes de terminar la frase una sombra se metió en el cuerpo del mecánico, generando un aura oscura alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Taliyah... vete..."

"¿Irme? ¿De qué estás hablan..."

"Creo que es..."

El cuerpo de Rumble empezó a temblar y múltiples cortes cubrieron su cuerpo, siendo que un montón de sombras y sangre salieron de él.

Las sombras se reagruparon para formar a Kayn el asesino.

"Uno menos... quedan tres..."

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Yo lo llamo Invasión Sombría... ¿te intimida?"

"Creí que Kai'Sa había podido contigo..."

"Realmente hizo un gran trabajo, me dejó hecho trizas y apenas pude salvarme usando mi Paso de Sombra... pero aquí estoy..."

"Nosotras también..."

Elise y Poppy aparecieron desde la jungla, preparadas para el enfrentamiento.


	349. Trabajo en equipo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

La batalla entre equipos que mantenían nuestros protagonistas llegó a su última etapa, con Elise, Taliyah y Poppy frente a la guadaña de las sombras.

El Noxiano había perdido a todo su equipo, pero aún se veía bastante confiado. Incluso estaba seguro de que les aplastaría.

"Bueno... uno contra tres..."

"Esta vez no te escaparás"

"¿Escaparme? No voy a jugar de nuevo a la potra... esto es todo o nada..."

"Taliyah, deberías irte" - le dijo Poppy

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Estás cansada del combate con Vladimir, podrías ser blanco fácil"

"Pero... no quiero dejaros solas..."

"Taliyah, haz caso a lo que dicen tus mayores"

Antes de poder replicar a la araña, esta se lanzó directa a por el Noxiano. Se le veía cansado a pesar de estar recuperado y reaccionaba lento.

"Parece que... puedo dejaros con él..."

"Nos vemos a la vuelta" - le levantó el pulgar Poppy

"Solo... tened cuidado..."

La hechicera se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a la Reina Araña esquivando todos los intentos del asesino de cortarle.

"¿Qué ocurre? Te noto menos peligroso, niño"

"Alucinaciones tuyas..."

"¡Golpe de Martillo!"

"¿Mmmm?"

Kayn usó su Paso por la Sombra para esquivar el impacto y reaparecer detrás de ella.

"Arf... arf... buen intento..."

"¡Golpe de Martillo Número 2!"

"¿Mmmm?"

La yordle fue a darle un golpe directo, pero Kayn contraatacó con su guadaña, siendo que ambas armas resistieron a la otra.

"No está...."

"¡Veredicto de la Guardiana!"

"Aaaargg...."

El poderoso martillo de Poppy acabó golpeando al noxiano, que intentó con todas sus fuerzas resistirlo. Incluso usó su técnica de Destello.

"Eso casi ha estado..."

"No te confíes, niñato"

Elise le atravesó con una de sus patas, lanzándolo contra unos de los muros de la línea.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis?" 

"Esta vez voy a hacerte sufrir..."

La Reina Araña lanzó sus Neurotóxinas, las cuales fueron repelidas por su guadaña. El chico luego avanzó para golpearla en el estómago.

"Ufff..."

"Esto me recuerda a nuestro anterior encuen...."

Kayn recibió un martillazo de Poppy en toda la cara, lo cual no solo le calló, sino que dejó de rodillas en el suelo.

"Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil"

"Sí... ha sido... demasiado fácil..."

"¿Fácil dices?"

"Kayn antes era más rápido... más fuerte... no está usando todo su poder..."

"Je... jejeje.... ¡jajajajaja!"

"Ahora se está riendo, lo cual no termino de entender"

"Es cierto... no estoy peleando a fondo..."

"¿Tan rápido has aceptado tu derrota?"

"No... le prometí a él que le dejaría mataros..."

"¿Él? ¿Quién es él?"

La Tejedora de Piedras regresó lo más rápido que pudo, después de haberse hecho con algunos objetos necesarios para la pelea.

Pero al regresar a la línea se topó con los cuerpos de sus compañeras...

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

" **Han sido derrotadas... por mi...** "

"¿Kayn? No te... no te veo... y esa voz..."

" **Yo no soy Kayn...** "

"Pero es imposible, no quedaban más en su..."

En el suelo aterrizó una demoníaca criatura roja con la guadaña del noxiano en sus manos.

" **Yo soy el último miembro del equipo... Rhaast...** "

"Tu eres... el darkin guadaña..."

" **Al fin nos conocemos, Taliyah... he esperado mucho este encuentro...** "

"No tendrás algún flechazo raro, ¿no?"

" **Jajajajaja** " - rió profundamente - " **No... hoy te revelaré el infierno...** "

La maga recordó una situación parecida, cuando tenía miedo del tipo edgy que se volvería el archienemigo de su equipo... recordó cuánto le atemorizaba...

Elise y Poppy cayeron combatiendole, ella no podía ser menos...

"Te llamabas Rhaast, ¿verdad?"

" **Así es, niña...** "

"Bien... ven a por mi..."


	350. Taliyah VS Rhaast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

_Mi mejor amiga... mi mejor amiga es mucho más joven que yo... y de hecho creo que es la más joven del equipo... pero aún así es nuestra capitana..._

_No puedo moverme... estoy al borde de la inconsciencia, pero... no quiero... yo..._

" **¿No tienes miedo?** "

"¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?"

" **Soy el demonio... la voz de la sombra... la muerte...** "

"Y yo soy hermana de la Espada sin Honor... aprendiz del Heraldo de las Máquinas... "

" **¡Jajajajaja!** " - rió frenéticamente - " **Eso es gracioso...** "

_No quiero quedar inconsciente... quiero verla combatir... quiero sentir que estoy al lado suya... aunque ni pueda hablar..._

" **Bien... ¡no te haré esperar!** "

En el momento en que el demonio avanzó Taliyah extendió su Tierra Comprometida.

Luego usó sus Lanzarrocas, pero la mayoría fueron destruidas por la guadaña de Rhaast, que finalmente le encajó un fuerte puñetazo.

"Arrr.... argg..."

" **Juegas en ligas mayores...** "

"¡Empujón Sísmico!"

Pero el diablo dio un brinco para esquivarlo y rebanarla con su guadaña.

Esta vez fue Taliyah quien le evadió, usando su hechizo de Barrera y colocándose detrás de él con un Destello.

" **Que saltamontes...** "

"Este saltamontes tiene muchos trucos"

_Antes vagaba en busca del héroe... las peleas eran vacías... me uní a su equipo simplemente por pertenecer a alguno..._

_Pero ella me demostró por qué tenía que volverme más fuerte..._

Taliyah atravesó su Tierra Comprometida, las cuales solo se activaron para Rhaast.

" **Solo sabes correr... así no podrás ganarme...** "

"Tal vez pueda... porque tu vida es la misma que la de Kayn..."

" **......** "

"Todo el daño que sufrió lo sufres tu, mientras yo estoy a plena potencia"

" **¿Potencia? ¡Jajajajaja!** "

"........"

" **Te has dado cuenta de mi desventaja... pero no sé de qué potencia me hablas...** "

"Déjame enseñártela..."

Taliyah levantó entonces un enorme Muro de Piedras que les separó.

" **¿Un muro? ¿una (bababui) de muro?** "

Rhaast se introdujo en el muro con sus Pasos de Sombra, momento en que la joven hechicera lo destruyó con él dentro.

Las piedras las hizo levitar mientras el demonio inevitablemente salía.

" **Puedo sobrevivir a una caí...** "

"¡Lanzarrocas!"

Pero las piedras que ella movió contra su enemigo fueron las que estaban en el aire. 

" **Grgrrr....** "

"¡Prender!"

Las rocas que caían contra él se prendieron en llamas, siendo que la hechicera logró expandir el Prender con su Liandri.

Rhaast destruyó varias de las que cayeron encima suya, pero aún así recibió bastante daño.

" **Arff... arff...** "

"El cuerpo que usas está cansado..."

" **No solo eso... es algo más... no puedo... moverme bien...** "

_Ella siempre entrena... siempre busca hacerse más fuerte..._

_¿Por qué quería mejorar y aprender más? No quería ser una villana como Viktor... tampoco era ambición... y entonces entendí..._

"Quizás sea porque el fuego no era para quemarte..."

" **Espera... eso fue...** "

"Las llamas eran para cubrir mi hechizo de Rylay"

" **Pequeña... y estúpida...** "

"¿Vas a usar tu guadañita o tienes tan mala puntería como tu amo?"

" **¡No vuelvas a decirme eso!** "

Rhaast lanzó su guadaña con furia, haciéndola girar como si fuera un disco que cortara todo lo que hubiese de frente.

Sin embargo falló... gracias al hechizo Fantasmal, que le dio esa velocidad para esquivarlo...

" **Parece que te he subestimado...** "

"Te diste cuenta tarde..."

" **¿Cómo dices?** "

Taliyah se recargó con un hechizo de Clarividencia y usó las rocas que Rhaast destrozó para pegarlas a él, conteniendole. 

Para colmo un hechizo de Extenuar se usó alrededor suya.

" **No puedo moverme...** "

"Eso espero... porque estoy usando todo...."

" **¡Grgrrraaaaahhh!** "

La guadaña empezó a volver hacia él. Si impactaba contra su brazo lo cortaría, pero al menos rompería las rocas.

" **¡En cuánto salga de aquí...!** " 

"Este es el fruto de todo mi entrenamiento..."

El truco parecía salirle al diablo, pero había algo con lo que no contó...

" **¡¿Qué demonios?!** "

"¡Y esto es por mis amigos!"

Mientras estaba atrapado la bruja recogió el martillo de Poppy y lo lanzó contra él, llegando antes que su propia guadaña.

_Mordekaiser era un no muerto... pero Viktor y Taliyah levantaron el martillo porque..._

"¡Veredicto de la Guardiana!"

Y con toda la magia que le quedaba usó la última voluntad de Poppy, quebrando las rocas y lanzando al diablo contra la torre.

La guadaña también llegó, pero al no poder agarrarla le acabó empalando.

"Arff.... arff... ya está... arf..."

_Ambos no quieren poder por ambición, sino para proteger a quienes quieren... por eso son dignos..._

Y con esto Taliyah cayó de rodillas, sin una gota de magia y ganando la partida.


	351. Celebración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

Todo el equipo se encontraba en la cafetería, a la espera de que llegase su intrépida líder. Ella llegó un par de minutos después tras haberse retrasado.

Juntos iban a celebrar que habían podido ganar en la batalla de grupos contra Kayn.

"Siento llegar tarde..."

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Pedí puntualidad"

"Elise, me encontré... a un conocido..."

"Te encuentras en un penoso estado físico" - le dijo Poppy - "En vez de entrenar solo tu magia podrías hacer ejercicio"

"Mi magia fue la que derrotó al edgy demoníaco"

"Sí, la verdad es que te luciste" - le felicitó Lux

"Más valía, porque no puedo ni levantar una roca..."

Realmente la chica usó literalmente todo lo que tenía en su último enfrentamiento.

"Seguramente porque te sobreesforzaste" - comentó Rammus

"Para el carro, eso significa que no me tirarás más piedras por unos días"

"Rumble..."

"¿Qué? 

Taliyah sacó una piedra de su bolsillo y se la tiró a la cara, dándole de lleno.

"¡Auch!"

"Eso de que le tire piedras... ¿es normal?"

"A... a... amor verda... dero..."

"Si tu lo dices..."

"¿Qué ocurre? Niña del Vacío, pareces estar de mal humor" - notó la araña

"Kai está un poco malhumorada porque no pudo derrotar a Kayn"

"Pude derrotarlo... aunque no lo debilitase"

"El premio de consolación..."

"E... Elise, no seas tan... mala con... ella..."

"Tu tranquila, Kai, tuviste una gran puesta en escena" - le dijo Lux mientras se abrazaba a su brazo - "Te veías genial dándole una paliza"

Rápidamente se activó el casco de la cazadora, impidiendo que pudiesen ver su reacción.

"Analizando... estaría interesante saber la opinión de James"

"¿La mía?" - repitió el invocador - "Qué decir, si os esforzarais así siempre no perderíais tanto"

"Tan motivador como siempre..."

"Pero razón no le falta" - admitió la yordle

"Analizando... estaría interesante saber también la opinión de Viktor"

"¿De verdad queréis mi opinión al respecto?"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven bruja cuando escuchó esa voz. Los que estaban de espalda al pasillo se giraron para ver a Viktor.

Parecía que acababa de entrar por algo y se topó con la conversación.

"Viktor, ¿qué tal estás? ¿qué haces por aquí?"

"He venido porque Orianna me ha enviado una grabación del evento"

"Lo... lo has visto..."

"Dinos, heraldo de las máquinas... ¿cuál es tu veredicto?" - preguntó Elise

"........"

"¡Meep! ¡Meep!"

"Para empezar no deberíais dejar solo a Bardo, es un buen soporte pero en desventaja numérica pierde fuerza..."

"¡Meeeeeep!"

"Kai'Sa tiene mucha potencia de fuego y habilidad, pero se confía demasiado..."

" **Un error lo tiene cualquiera...** "

"Rumble... lo hizo sorprendentemente bien, te felicito..."

"Jamás pensé que te escucharía decirme algo positivo"

"Disfruta mientras te dure la suerte... Elise, no lo hiciste mal, pero estudia más a tu enemigo, no sabías qué hacer contra Rhaast"

"Nunca antes lo habíamos visto..."

"Poppy aguantó bastante y esa Entereza Inalterable que usaste en Taliyah le permitió acceder a tu último hechizo... ingenioso..."

"¿Que yo hice eso?"

"Sería por instinto... al menos esa es mi teoría... Taliyah..."

"........"

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, estudiar tanto los hechizos y tu entrenamiento con ellos han dado frutos..."

"Muchas gracias" - dijo orgullosa

"Pero no seas tan imprudente, usaste toda tu magia y eso es peligroso"

"De acuerdo..."

"Aún así... lo habéis hecho muy bien..."

Tras decir esto se despidió y marchó a seguir con sus asuntos, permitiendo que su pupila dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio.

" **Rumble... tengo una duda...** "

"¿Mmm?"

" **¿Ese era el Viktor del que tanto habla Taliyah?** "

"Sí, son algo así como padre e hija..."

"¡Rumble! ¡No digas esas cosas!"

Y así fue como su novio se ganó su merecida segunda piedra ese día.


	352. Lecciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 13 del "Arco de los Seis Siniestros"

_Cuando encontré a Kayn era solo un niño que fue enviado a la guerra para morir... como tantos otros... pero era diferente... sobrevivió..._

_Lo primero que vi fue potencial... el potencial que le convertiría en la mayor de las armas... pero no... solo era un pobre niño... perdido..._

Taliyah se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del Instituto con prisas.

"Mira que llegar tarde..."

"Eh, niña..."

"¿Mmm? ¿Quién?"

La bruja se giró para ver en una esquina del pasillo a Kayn, con esos ojos rojos de psicópata y su guadaña. Igual de siniestro que siempre.

"Ah, hola..."

"¿Simplemente hola? ¿Esa es tu reacción al verme?"

"Una se acostumbra..."

**_Eso ha sido un golpe bajo..._ **

"¿Quieres otra revancha? Porque necesito recuperarme..."

"Solo quería preguntarte algo..."

La hechicera se extrañó un poco, parecía distinto a sus habituales amenazas.

"Tengo un momento..."

"¿Por qué os levantáis?"

_Me decidí a entrenarlo, pero en verdad... le estuve criando..._

"Cuando la Oscuridad os derrotó Elise se levantó aún sin tener fuerzas... Poppy hizo lo mismo... Kai'Sa igual..."

"........"

"Da igual cuántas veces os rompa los huesos... os levantáis..."

"Supongo que es nuestra voluntad"

"Voluntad... soy más fuerte que vosotros, ¿cómo podéis ganarme con eso?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te conocimos?"

_Dicen que no existen malos alumnos... solo malos maestros... pero todo es un circulo de odio... maestro y discípulo aprenden el uno del otro... en eso fallé..._

"Yo vivo con Viktor, es un gran tutor... de él aprendí mucho, incluida su forma de pensar..."

"¿De Viktor?"

"En aquella época él tenía muchos enemigos, realmente no fui de mucha utilidad..."

"........"

"Pero él tenía fe en mi... y aunque discutimos mucho me di cuenta de cuánto le importaba..."

"........"

"Una vez estábamos en Freljord y recibió un ataque dirigido a mi... tuvo que ser operado urgentemente por protegerme..."

"¿El científico loco hizo eso?"

"Él dice que le queda poca humanidad, pero incluso su loca evolución también surgió de una retorcida idea de proteger a otros..."

"Sigo sin pillarlo..."

"Mientras le operaban... decidí seguir sus pasos... yo también le protegería..."

"......."

"Y cuando reunió al equipo lo vi como una oportunidad de alcanzar ese objetivo, mejorar para proteger... a Viktor, a mis amigos, a Shurima..."

"........"

"Te tuve mucho miedo por lo que podías hacernos... por lo que podías hacerles..."

"¿De ahí sale vuestro poder?"

"Tener poder por sentirte superior es estúpido..."

"........."

"Tener poder para proteger a otros te hace más fuerte..."

**_No lo entiendo... no puedo entender esa filosofía..._ **

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo..."

"Lo siento, tengo prisa y no puedo ayudarte más"

"Supongo que has sido algo útil..."

_Kayn tiene potencial y una técnica formidable... pero no solo le fallé como mi maestro me falló... le fallé como mi padre me falló..._

"Kayn... te estaba buscando..."

"Maestro Zed... supongo que habrá oído de mi derrota..."

"Tu equipo no puede compararse al suyo... pero no es algo que no pueda solucionarse..."

"¿Usted cree? Ellos..."

"Tienen fuerza de voluntad... pero vosotros también, solo tenéis que dejarla salir..."

_Antaño vi la Orden de las Sombras como el único camino para proteger Jonia... pero ese camino con los años se ennegreció hasta hacerlo precisamente eso..._

_Una sombra de lo que era... proteger Jonia bajo mi propia y absoluta ley..._

"Es hora de volver a Jonia..."

"Pensé que me quería aquí para entrenar"

"Y te has vuelto fuerte... pero toca otro tipo de entrenamiento..."

_Fallé a mi mentor... a mi mejor amigo... a mi hermano... no me permitiré fallarle a él..._


	353. Una noche con mi novia

Kai'Sa se estaba tomando un par de días libres de entrenar por recomendación de su padre, y entre otras cosas decidió ir a la habitación de Lux.

Estaba en el pasillo, en silencio mientras estaba por llamar a su puerta.

"Es la primera vez que entró en su cuarto..."

**_Cg cgcgc cgccgcggc c gccg cg cggccg..._ **

"No son tonterías... ella dijo..."

_Tu casa está bastante lejos, podrías quedarte en mi cuarto a dormir uno de estos días_

"Y si pretende... que nosotras..."

**_Cgccg cgccgc...._ **

"No me llames así, podría haberme dicho eso por muchos... motivos..."

Finalmente llamó a la puerta, siendo que la hechicera tardó algunos segundos en abrir. Como no podía ser de otra forma le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

"Qué puntualidad, Kai"

"No me gustaría tenerte esperando"

A veces la chica intentaba parecer genial para ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Pasa, espero que no te resulte pequeña"

"Tranquila, seguro estará bien..."

La habitación tenía una gran cama, escritorio y baúl, cuarto de baño. Era del mismo tamaño que el resto, por lo que aprovechó al máximo el espacio.

"Muy bonita..."

"Seguro que la tuya no está tan mal"

"Entra arena todo el tiempo..."

"Qué graciosa eres"

"Claro, gracio... oye, ¿y esa marca negra en el suelo?"

"Lo provocó un ente de las Islas de las Sombras cuando se llevó a un fantasma asesino, usando sus poderes de la luna sangrienta"

"¿Y la tele?"

"Me la ha prestado Rumble"

"Nunca había visto una desde tan cerca..."

"Kai, ¿no has traído maleta?"

"¿Maleta? ¿Qué maleta?"

"Si te vas a quedar a dormir necesitarás tu pijama, cosas del baño, ropa..."

"........"

**_........_ **

Quizás el punto más evidente fue aquel que a la hija del Vacío se le olvidó...

"Es... la primera vez que me quedo a dormir con una amiga..."

"Novia"

"Es la primera vez que me quedo a dormir con mi... novia... y se me olvidó..."

"Bueno, no pasa nada"

"¿De... de verdad?"

"Puedo dejarte algo de ropa"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Tengo un pijama de sobra y puedo dejarte algo de ropa"

La chica de pelo rubio se marchó al cuarto de baño un momento, dejando a la joven un poco agarrotada por lo que acababa de suceder.

"Va... va a dejarme topa suya..."

**_Cgccgccgcg..._ **

"No soy una pervertida, pero... ponerme su ropa interior... es..."

**_¿Cgcg cg cgcgc?_ **

"Es una suposición... de todos modos mantengo ropa interior debajo..."

**_Gcg gc cggccg..._ **

"¿Mantienes tu ropa interior bajo ese traje?"

"Oh, Lux, pues... sí..."

La chica salió con un pijama blanco, con una capucha con orejas y toques rosas. También tenía en sus manos otro pijama morado. 

"Ese... ¿ese es tu pijama?"

"Me lo regaló Poppy en mi pasado cumpleaños... al menos es lindo"

"¿Y el morado?"

"Me lo regaló Rammus... se les ocurrió la misma idea..."

Curiosamente su cumpleaños fue antes de conocer a Kai'Sa y el color le pegaba.

"No sabía que podías tener ropa bajo..."

"Sí, lo mejor será que le aparte por el resto de la noche"

El simbionte se replegó a los artefactos que la chica portaba sobre sus hombros. Ambos tenían cierta confianza para hacerlo por cortos periodos.

"Bien, ahora..."

"Emm... Kai, cielo... creo que deberías hablar seriamente con tu... traje..."

"¿Por qué lo..."

La campeona que mirase hacia otro lado... ya que su ropa interior estaba en el suelo cortada...

Agarró la ropa que Lux le dio y fue corriendo al servicio. Iba a ser una larga y vergonzosa noche...


	354. Segunda temporada

Kai'Sa iba a quedarse a pasar la noche con Lux, pero la cita (por llamarlo de algún modo) empezó muy mal cuando su traje simbiotico le jugó una mala pasada.

Ahora mismo estaba encerrada, con Luxanna al otro lado de la puerta.

"Venga, Kai, sal ya..."

" _¡No quiero ver a ese maldito en mi vida nunca más!_ "

"Tranquilízate, ya le he echado una sabana por encima... igual sirve para algo"

_**Cg cggcg cgc...** _

"Venga, prometo no reírme ni decirte nada...."

La hija del Vacío salió con un traje similar al que tenía la hechicera de la luz, salvo que las partes rosas fueron sustituidas por morado.

"Creo que es demasiado..."

"¡Kai! ¡Te queda tan bien! ¡Te ves muy linda!"

"Yo... emm... gracias..." - dijo algo avergonzada

"¿Te queda bien la ropa interior?"

"Yo... emm..."

Llegados a este punto era totalmente imposible que la tiradora conservara su compostura.

"Oh, cierto, ahí está tu... emmm... traje..."

"Maldito traidor... ¡no vuelvas a hacerme algo así! ¡¿te queda claro?!"

_**Cgccg cg cgg cgc cgcgccgcg...** _

"¡No! ¡No lo fue!"

"He... hecho algunas galletas, ¿queréis unas pocas?"

"Oh, muchas gra..."

_**Cg cgggcg gcg...** _

"¡Para ti no hay!"

Kai'Sa se volteó muy enfadada con su compañero de batalla, aunque Lux se agachó y le pasó una galletita bajo la sabana.

Luego se recompuso y encendió la televisión, la cual era pequeñita.

"Kai, ¿sabes lo que es una serie animada?"

"¿Serie animada? No, todavía desconozco mucho sobre las tecnologías"

"¿Recuerdas cuando te llevé a ver esa película de la princesa y los enanitos?"

"Sí, sí que lo recuerdo"

"Una serie es igual, pero divide su historia por capítulos"

"Entiendo... como un libro..."

"Sí, hoy se estrena el segundo volumen de una serie que veo con Taliyah y los demás, quizás podríamos verlas juntas"

"Oh, bueno, ¿de qué trata?"

"Va de un grupo de chicas que van al instituto y tienen poderes mágicos"

"No sé yo... no termina de convencer..."

"Y juntas pelean contra las fuerzas oscuras del Vacío"

"Veamosla" 

A la joven de morado le costaba un poco moverse, primero por llevar ropa interior que no era suya. Segundo por el pijama que llevaba.

Luego fue que se percató que su novia estaba en la cama, con la manta por encima a excepción de un lado que dejó destapado.

"Qui... ¿quieres que me ponga ahí?"

"Claro, ¿por qué no?"

"Quizás preferirías... más cerca..."

"Tonterías, así estarás más cómoda"

"Va... vale..."

La joven se puso en ese espacio, siendo que nada más acomodarse fue abrazada por Lux. 

Pero lo hizo de forma que estuviese cómoda, incluso era agradable tenerla ahí al lado suya. La luz de la tele también iluminaba su rostro mientras sonreía.

"¿Estás incómoda?"

"No, estoy muy bien, te lo aseguro"

"Me alegro, pensé que quizás te resultara aburrido o..."

"No, de verdad que... me parece genial..."

Desde muy pequeña Kai'Sa estuvo peleando por su vida contra monstruos del Vacío, jugándosela y tentando a su suerte.

Cuando volvió también continuó su lucha, a menor ritmo, pero sin descansar.

"Y estos pijamas... ¿de verdad los compra la gente?"

"Resultan bastante cálidos y cómodos"

"No sé, no terminan de convencerme... ¿te han dicho que te pareces a la prota?"

"Qué va, eso son cosas tuyas"

"Lo digo en serio, incluso tiene tu risa"

Ahora tenía alguien a su lado con quien sentirse cómoda, con quien poder respirar tranquila y simplemente ser una adolescente más.


	355. Samanta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de Samanta"

Los miércoles había muy poca gente en la cafetería, y si de por si iba poca gente eso significaba que solo estaban nuestros protagonistas.

Taliyah, Orianna, Lux y Rammus estaban tomando algo mientras esperaban al resto.

"Entonces, ¿os fue bien en vuestra cita?"

"Sep, pasamos una noche tranquila"

"Seguro que ocurrió alguna escenita de manga" - comentó el armadurillo

"Esas cosas no se dicen, Rammus"

"Cambiando de tema por conveniencia de la privacidad de Luxanna, me veo en la poca necesidad de preguntar por el estado mágico de Taliyah"

"Poca necesidad de preguntar, eh..."

"Al menos ha sido medianamente educada"

"Pues aún estoy recuperando todo mi mana, de momento puedo levantar piedras"

"¿Y tu puntería con Rumble?"

"Tres de tres"

En ese momento un intenso brillo azulado tuvo lugar junto a la tejedora de piedras. Esta se apartó y vio cómo aparecía una chica.

Era igualita a Taliyah, salvo que la nariz era menos rígida y su pelo era de un azul muy oscuro. Sus ropas eran azules también.

"He... ¿he llegado?"

"Emm...¿hola?"

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Le dije que funcionaría!"

"Analizando físico de la sospechosa... aparentemente humana..."

"Disculpa, pero... ¿podemos ayudarte en algo?" - preguntó la Demaciana

"¡Tía Luxanna! ¡Te ves igual que en las fotos!"

"¿Tía Luxanna? Lux..."

"Que yo sepa Garen y Kat no..."

La misteriosa chica se giró para mirar a Taliyah, que estaba a un palmo de ella.

"¡Guau!"

"Qu... ¿qué ocurre?"

"¡Tu también te ves como en el álbum! Y es cierto que nos parecemos..."

"¿Álbum? ¿De qué me estás hablando?"

"¿Puede que vengas de algún universo alternativo?"

"¡Hola a ti también Rammus!"

"Hola, niña a la que no conozco"

"Y en cuanto al universo alternativo... que yo sepa no..."

"¿Y de dónde has salido?" - preguntó Taliyah - "Porque si eres de otra dimensión..."

"No, no vengo de otra dimensión, yo vengo del futuro"

El silencio se hizo por varios segundos, con la mayoría de los campeones intentando creer o no lo que estaba diciendo.

"Del... ¿del futuro? estás de broma, ¿no?"

"Análisis completado... parece ser una vastaya, 95% humano y 5%..."

"Yordle" - completó la frase la desconocida - "Concretamente el pelo"

"Espera... me estás diciendo que..."

"Me llamo Samanta y soy tu hija del futuro"

Por segunda vez se hizo el silencio, con la tejedora de piedras un tanto perpleja.

"A ver... dices que te llamas Samanta... y eres mi hija del futuro..."

"Sí, exactamente es eso"

"¡Oh! ¡Qué monada!" - chilló Luxanna - "¡Es tan mona! ¡Parece una mezcla tuya y Rumble!"

"¿Papá no está por aquí?"

"No sé si morirme de la vergüenza o morirme de un infarto..."

"Analizando... probabilidad de veracidad... 90%"

"Ese porcentaje es bastante alto" - notó el armadurillo

"Es redondeado, realmente es el 89,99%"

"¿Dónde está el resto de tu equipo?"

"Ocupados... ¿conoces a todos los miembros?"

"Contando a la Linterna sois trece, ¿no?"

"Negativo, contando a James somos once"

"Papá me dijo que no soltase spoilers... así que mejor me callo..."

"Espérate, ¿él sabe que has venido?"

"Emm... ¿no?"

"No me mientas..."

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Me ayudó! ¡Por favor no me tires una piedra!"

"En base a su frase tienes pinta de ser una madre terrible" - dijo Orianna

"No lo es, pero a veces el temperamento le puede..."

"Te conoce al dedillo" - dijo Rammus

Taliyah se llevó la mano a la cara. Si no fuera por las dimensiones, fantasmas, ascendidos y otras cosas que había visto, no le creería.

Pero era pausible que ella fuese su hija del futuro... y qué vergonzoso le resultaba...


	356. Tía Annia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de Samanta"

Taliyah y algunos miembros del equipo habían recibido la misteriosa (y repentina) aparición de una chica llamada Samanta, que aseguraba venir del futuro.

No solo eso, también decía ser la hija de Taliyah y de Rumble. Lo cual sorprendió más todavía al grupo de campeones.

"¿Puedes decirlo una vez más?"

"Emm... ¿tía Luxanna?"

"Suena tan adorable cuando lo dice"

"Ya, claro... pero volviendo a lo que nos compete... ¿por qué has viajado en el tiempo?"

"Esa es una pregunta bastante lógica" - afirmó Orianna

"Estaba en el taller de papá y alguien había ido a pedirle ayuda con un regulador de tiempo..."

"Ya me hago una idea de quién fue" - comentó el armadurillo

"Como tu siempre hablas de tus primeros años con el equipo pensé en visitarlos"

"Me surge la duda de cómo escogiste el sitio y día exacto" 

"Papá dijo que los miércoles no habría nadie salvo ustedes"

"¿Te la jugaste todo a ese simple comentario de Rumble?"

"Sí, ¿qué es lo peor que podría haber pasado?"

El silencio se hizo entre los campeones por algunos segundos, cosa que no entendió.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada... dinos, ¿qué tal es el futuro?"

"Bien, supongo, aunque el Instituto de Guerra es algo distinto"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, los que quieren ser campeones tienen que estudiar y si se gradúan pasan a ser campeones de forma oficial..."

"Así si tiene más sentido que sea un instituto" - comentó Rammus

"Una cosa, ¿yo en el futuro llego a casarme?"

"Lo siento, tía Luxanna, pero papá fue muy claro con los spoilers"

"Pero si nos has contado los cambios del instituto" 

"Ese ha sido uno pequeñito pequeñito..."

"Tengo cierta duda en base a tu viaje en el tiempo, joven Samanta"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Sin ese regulador temporal, ¿cómo pretendes regresar a tu línea de tiempo?"

"Seguramente papá ya haya avisado a... ella..."

"¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?"

"Todas tus compañeras de tu equipo han estado presentes desde que era pequeña, sobretodo la tía Luxanna... de ahí que la llame así..."

"Eso me alegra" - sonrió Taliyah

"Pero realmente sí tengo una tía de verdad..."

"¿Te refieres a que tengo una hermana?"

"No exactamente..."

Un brillo de color purpura se dio frente a la mesa, similar al que trajo consigo a la joven Samanta. Salvo que esta vez era una niña pequeña de pelo rosa.

Poseía brillantes ojos celestes, ropas de origen Piltovianas y un gran parecido a Annie.

"¡Samanta!"

"Ho... hola, tía Annia..."

"¡Te has metido en un buen lío jovencita! ¡¿A quién se le ocurre usar un regulador de tiempo?!"

"Emmm... ¿a mi?"

"¡A la atolondrada de mi sobrina!"

"Emm... disculpad si interrumpimos..." - le dijo Rammus - "Pero podrías presentarte..."

"¿Mmm? Oh, sí, lo siento mucho"

La chica observó rápidamente a los campeones, reconociéndolos fácilmente.

"Mi nombre es Annia, vengo del futuro y esta niña se encuentra a mi cuidado"

"Adolescente"

"¡Una adolescente con dos dedos de frente no roba un regulador de tiempo!"

"Realmente en este punto actual de la línea temporal existe un campeón que creó uno y lo manipula a diario con fines propios"

"¿Lo ves? Escucha a Orianna"

"¡Silencio! ¡Sin saber cómo funciona podrías haber acabado en la Primera Invasión Noxiana!"

"Oye... se supone que es mi hija..." - murmuró Taliyah al armadurillo

"En principio se supone que así es"

"Pero parece como que sobramos un poco..."

"Ya, pero la peque hace mucha gracia cuando se enfada"


	357. Familiares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de Samanta"

Mientras parte del equipo conocía a Samanta, la hija del futuro de Taliyah, apareció otra viajera temporal. Esta se hacía llamar Annia y era su tía.

Para poder hablar con Taliyah decidió dejar a Samanta con de Lux, Rammus y Orianna.

"Está bien, ¿qué os ha dicho esta niña?"

"Viene del futuro... es mi hija... y el Instituto cambia..."

"Repercusiones del 0,05%... se ha librado de una buena"

"¿Tan revoltosa es?"

"¿Revoltosa? Me lleva por la calle de la amargura"

A pesar de su estatura parecía que Annia tenía bastante carácter y seriedad.

"Ella ha dicho que eres su... tía..."

"Sí, así es" - le dijo firmemente

"Pero yo no tengo hermanas..."

"Eso también es cierto"

"........"

"Está bien, quieres explicaciones"

"¿Eso no implicaría que el tiempo cambiase?"

"Esto según Rumble ya pasó en nuestra línea de tiempo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, de momento se dan las mismas pautas"

"Eso está bien, no me gustaría..."

"En el caso de que hubiera cambios muy bruscos de más del 50% nuestro futuro se separaría de tu línea de tiempo y pasaríamos a ser una realidad alternativa"

"¿Estás segura de que los viajes en el tiempo funcionan así?"

"Tengo una carrera de física cuántica..."

"Eso me recuerda... me alegra ver que Samanta tiene tanto aprecio a su padre"

"Es normal, pasa mucho más tiempo con él que contigo"

"¿En serio?"

"Él puede trabajar desde casa y tu no tanto, no te montes dramas"

"De acuerdo, enana..."

"Taliyah, sé los secretos más vergonzosos que tienes hasta este punto... todos..."

"......."

"Así que jamás... me llames... enana..."

"Perdón..."

La pequeña le miró fijamente, momento en que Taliyah se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran implantes ciberneticos, al igual que...

"Eres... la hija de Viktor... por eso mi hija te llama tía, ¿no?"

"Efectivamente, en años próximos seré concebida..."

"Pero tus ojos... y se supone que eres mayor que ella..."

"Soy un humano sintético adaptoide con conciencia propia" 

"¿Humano sintético?"

"Papá y mamá... pensaron en tener un hijo, pero... hubo problemas..."

"¿Qué tipo de problemas?"

"Mamá no podía tener hijos... así que él encontró otra manera..."

"Y este fue el cuerpo..."

"En absoluto" - dijo con firmeza - "Fui creada como un bebé, siendo que mi cuerpo se fue adaptando a la edad"

"¿Tu cuerpo se adapta?"

"Mi piel y órganos son sintéticos, funcionan como los reales... y mi cuerpo externo se adapta al avance de los años"

"Y tus órganos se van..."

"¿Gastando? Evidentemente, a mi los años también me pasan factura"

"Pero te sigues viendo..."

"Detuve mi proceso de adaptación exterior porque prefiero esta forma, simplemente"

"Debió ser duro..."

"A pesar de mi creación mis padres me trataron siempre como alguien normal, mi hermana mayor también... todos..."

"........"

"La única diferencia es que no soy totalmente orgánica" - dijo con firmeza - "Así que solo soy una persona normal"

La hechicera pensó en ello por un momento. Tras escuchar su historia y cómo era ella... estaba segura... en el futuro él realmente sí consiguió su evolución...

"También tengo su ADN, puedo demostrártelo"

"No, no es necesario..."

"Mira, me gustaría hablar más, pero las paradojas..."

"Sí, pero... ¿no me has contado demasiadas cosas?"

"Conozco a mi hermana mayor, seguro que no habrá problemas"

Ambas se reunieron rápidamente con Samanta antes de programar el viaje.

"Antes de iros quiero saber... ¿qué soy en el futuro?"

"¿Qué eres en el futuro?"

"¿Soy una villana? ¿heroína? ¿una simple campeona?"

"Qué eres en el futuro... papá me dijo que seguro me preguntarías... en el futuro eres mi madre, y eres la mejor..." - le dijo sonriendo

Después de eso un par de destellos morados hicieron que desapareciesen.

"Ha sonado tan dulce" - dijo Lux

"Supongo que podemos añadirlo a la lista de cosas raras que han pasado"

"Hey, chicos" - les llamó un recién llegado Rumble - "¿Qué estáis haciendo?"

"A buenas horas llegas tu"

"Estaba buscando cinta adhesiva... ¿pasa algo?"

Taliyah se le acercó y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

"Simplemente no cambies, ¿de acuerdo?"


	358. Futuros extraños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de Samanta"

Anteriormente Samanta y Annia visitaron a nuestros protagonistas en el pasado. Ahora mismo estas dos se encuentran un día después en la cafetería de su instituto... en el futuro.

Ellas dos estaban junto a una tercera chica, de pelo rubio y ropa invernal, similar a Orianna.

"Entonces viajasteis en el tiempo... ¿nivel de cambios históricos?"

"No alcanza el 0,1%... pero sí hay un pequeño cambio..."

"¿En serio? Eso no me lo dijiste"

"¿Ves esa mesa cuadrada de allí que tiene cuatro sillas? Antes eran tres sillas"

"Eres una insensata que acabará pagando por sus pecados"

"Tu también no, Heather..."

"Solo a ti se te ocurriría viajar atrás en el tiempo"

"¿Quién ha viajado dónde?"

Al lado suya aparecieron otras dos jóvenes muchachas. Una era parecida a Kai'Sa, pero con el pelo morado claro y unos moños. Llevaba ropa amarilla y pantalones negros.

La otra era una mujer araña con la piel azulada y el pelo castaño.

"Hola Jai'Ra... Pétalo..."

"¿En qué lío te has metido ahora? Samanta"

"Nada del otro..."

"Esta niña viajó sin tomar precaución alguna al pasado e interactuó con su madre"

"¿Y fue divertido?" - preguntó la araña algo entusiasmada

"Pues..."

"¡¿Qué va a ser divertido?! ¡Podría haberse cargado la línea temporal?!"

"Eso es cierto, las repercusiones podrían haber sido catastróficas... siendo Samanta quien viajó pudo ser peor..."

"Heather, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que deberías ser animadora?"

"Yo intenté serlo una vez..." - dijo Pétalo - "Pero se me salieron las patas de araña y casi atravieso a la directora Laurent"

"Casi te expulsan por eso, atolondrada" 

"Por cierto, ¿te topaste con alguna de ellas en el pasado?" - le preguntó Jai'Ra

"¿De tus madres? Pues sí, estaba la tía Luxanna"

"¿Era igual que ahora?"

"Sin ningún cambio, igual de alegre que ahora"

"Eso está bien..."

"Es muy tierno cuando intentas parecer dura aún mostrando cariño por tu mamá..." 

"¡No intento parecer nada! ¡Araña!"

Su conversación frenó de golpe cuando un chico se presentó delante de ellas con una muy llamativa chaqueta de color rojo.

"Hola, chicas, Draaaaven ha llegado..."

"Oh, hola Junior"

"¿Y esa reacción tan seca? Draaaaven ha hecho una entrada de diez... y no me digas Junior..."

"¿Y cómo te diferencio entonces de tu padre?"

"Draaaven tienes tres A mientras que Draaaaven tiene cuatro, es muy simple"

"Menudo imbécil..."

"Vigila tu lenguaje, pelo morado"

"Guau, ¿ese es el mejor apodo que se te ocurrió? ¿KDA Niña era muy difícil para ti?"

"Al menos Draaaaven no le hace la pelota a los profesores"

"¡Que esté en el consejo estudiantil no me hace una pelota! ¡Imbécil!"

"Tranquilizaos un poquito..."

Cuando Jai'Ra se peleaba con el locutor de la escuela, solo Pétalo podía separarles.

"Ahora estábamos hablando de algo interesante... ¿te parece si nos vemos después a final de clases?" - le preguntó la araña

"Claro, nena, Draaaaven tiene que hablar contigo sobre la fiesta del Viernes"

Y tras esto el tipo se despidió antes de marcharse corriendo.

"Pétalo, no sé cómo sales con un imbécil como él"

"En el fondo es un buen chico" - le dijo sonriendo

"Es solo un fanfarrón con el ego por las nubes"

"Tampoco tanto, solo tienes que saber cómo tratar con él" - dijo sonriendo

"Qué poco te pareces en actitud a tu madre..."

La fan del KPOP tomó un poco de su zumo y luego se dirigió a Samanta y la chica invernal. En un intento por quitarse el enfado de encima.

"Vosotras dos, ¿tenéis pareja para la fiesta del viernes?"

"¿Nosotras? Pues..."


	359. Personas extrañas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de Samanta"

En un momento dado del futuro, en el nuevo Instituto de Runaterra, Samanta y su equipo estaba charlando acerca del viaje en el tiempo de la vastaya.

Pero pronto cambiaron a un tema mucho más relevante... no tanto...

"¿Pareja para la fiesta del viernes?"

"No, no he encontrado persona que no sea un imbécil" - dijo Heather en seco

"Guau, qué fría... eso ha sonado muy a tu madre..."

"En mi no es que se fijen demasiado..." - admitió Samanta - "Pero la tía Annia..."

"No empieces con tus tonterías, Samanta"

"¿Alguien ha pedido salir a la vieja?"

"Vigila tu lengua, Jai'Ra o le diré a Kai'Sa lo mal que van tus calificaciones en clases de combate"

"Chsst..."

"Yo lo sé" - dedujo la araña - "Se trata de Haru, ¿no?"

"Sep, apareció con un ramo pidiéndole que le acompañara al baile"

"Ooh, ¿y qué paso?"

"La tía Annia... le cerró la puerta en las narices"

"Oh, pobrecito..."

"Haru es el hijo del profesor Ezreal, ¿no? El del pelo azulado..." - dudó la chica de pelo morado

"Sep, lleva pidiendole salir desde que la vio de pequeño y quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella... dicho por él mismo"

"Vieja, ¿por qué no aceptas? Se muere por tus huesos"

"En primer lugar le saco casi una década..."

"Y pareces más joven que él..."

"Segundo, no voy a salir con un alumno"

Los estudios de la mujercita le habían permitido conseguir un trabajo como profesora de Ciencias Hextech.

"Se más flexible..."

"Tercero, tampoco tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas mientras esta insensata siga metiéndose en líos"

"Ya lo he pillado..."

"¡Eh vosotras!"

Por la entrada de la cafetería aparecieron una muchacha de negro, con piercings y el pelo rubio, similar a Kayle.

Junto a ella había un armadurillo de color negro con toques rojos.

"Panda de frikis... hola, Samanta" - sonrió a esta última

"Hola, Nora, ¿todo bien?"

"¿Qué manera es esa de saludar?" - le recriminó la chica invernal

"Cierto, tonta de morado, viejoven, araña rara, robot no robot..."

"Chsst... ¿qué quieres Nora?"

"Estábamos viendo la selección musical de la fiesta, ¿qué es eso de no poner música metal?" - preguntó muy molesta

"No es necesaria y a casi nadie le gusta..."

"¡Hay un maldito club de metal en la escuela!"

"Exacto... casi nadie..."

"¡Eres una maldita (bababui)! ¡¿El metal no y tu (bababui) de K-Pop sí?!"

"Vigila tu lengua, tonta gótica edgy"

"Realmente no nos va lo gótico, solo el metal..."

"¿Y que sea tonta va con el metal?"

"¡Vete a la mierda!"

"Tranquilicémonos un poco..." - pidió Chrome - "Solo pedimos un par de canciones..."

"Seguro que Jai'Ra puede hablar comentarlo con el consejo estudiantil... ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"

"Porque sino lo haces vamos a cargar con tu estúpido grupito de pijos mierdas"

La chica metalera estaba a punto de irse antes de voltearse y sonreirle a Samanta.

"El viernes estará la banda entera, por si quieres pasarte un rato"

"Me lo pensaré..."

"Adiós, frikis... Chrome vamos..."

"Disculpadla, a veces pierde un poco el control..." - le dijo el armadurillo

"¡Mueve el maldito culo! ¡Que tenemos cosas que hacer!"

"Esa chica es insoportable... ella y su metal..."

"Simplemente tiene un gusto musical diferente al tuyo" - remarcó Annia - "Aunque sí debería cuidar su forma de hablar"

"A mi me cae bien" - dijo Samanta

"Normal, eres la unica a la que sonrie y le habla bien"

"Será que le caigo bien"

"Estás más ciega que la bruja del hielo..."

"Al menos Chrome tuvo la decencia de disculparse" - notó Heather - "Quizás no sea un imbécil"

El instituto de estas chicas era sumamente raro, pero quizás por eso similar al de hoy en día. 


	360. Leyendas verdaderas

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, con Taliyah y Rumble avanzando por los pasillos hasta la cafetería. Iban acompañados de Bardo, pero no se hacía notar.

Como de costumbre hablaban de temas sumamente importantes y relevantes.

"Y luego untas mermelada de albaricoque..."

"Rumble, la mermelada de frambuesas es mejor"

"La de frambuesas es demasiado dulzona"

"Por supuesto que lo es, se supone que es mermelada, ¿qué mermelada no es dulce?"

"Emm... ¿la amarga?"

"Vale, te concedo el beneficio de la du... eh, hay alguien en nuestra mesa"

Efectivamente había un equipo de cinco al completo en la mesa que habitualmente usaban.

El equipo estaba conformado por Pantheon, Brand, Tahm Kench, Camille y Kha'Zix. Un equipo bastante curioso y fuerte a primera vista.

"........"

"¡Meeeeep!"

"¿Meeps? Oh, hola Taliyah... Bardo, Rumble..." 

"Hola Pantheon, ¿es este tu equipo?"

"Sí, es el equipo con el que suelo competir... ¿qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?"

"Nuestro equipo también se reúne aquí... en esa mesa en concreto..."

"¿Usáis una mensa en concreto?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"El dueño la recubre con magia cada mañana para que Kog'Maw no la derrita"

"Eso eeees interesante..."

"Concuerdo con la cucaracha" - comentó el Rakkor - "Si os molesta podemos irnos a otra mesa o disputarnosla en una pelea"

"Na, déjalo, aún falta gente por venir..."

La tejedora de piedras miró un poco al fondo, donde se encontraba Camille. La Dama Gris no se había dignado ni a mirarla.

"Eh, esa tipa me suena" - dijo Rumble

"Esta... mujer... tiene nombre, ratita llena de aceite"

"¿No te he visto alguna vez en Zaun?"

"Lo dudo..."

En una ocasión Camille le espió como chivo expiatorio, pero no creyó que le detectase. 

"Probablemente esté equivocado..."

"Por otro lado, me resulta raro verte fuera del laboratorio, Taliyah"

"Paso mucho tiempo fuera de él"

"¿Ha cambiado alguna cosa por allí?"

"Ya no vas, lo cual es una mejora"

Se notaba un poco el ambiente tenso que había, al menos hasta que Bardo empezó a tocar su instrumento, distrayendo a todos.

"¿Le pasa algoooo?"

"No, suele hacer eso espontáneamente" 

"Hablando de cosas... espontaneas... ¿en qué nivel estáis?"

"¿Nivel?" - repitió Brand, cruzado de brazos - "¿Cómo que nivel?"

"Se supone que cada equipo tiene un nivel en base a sus victorias y puntuaciones... o algo así nos comentó la Linterna"

"Se refiere al rango" - dijo Camille - "Los grupos oficiales tienen rangos asignados"

"Ah, eso... si mal no recuerdo..."

"Eramos Platino" - dijo el siluro - "Lo recuerdo porque el platino no sabe tan bien como el oro"

"No quiero saber cómo racionalizas eso..."

"Soy todo un gourmet en cuanto a la tabla periódica, señora"

"Pla... Platino, eh..."

Para el equipo de Taliyah ese rango era de momento algo inalcanzable. Si ella dando todo su potencial tenía que descansar dos semanas...

Aunque ellos no preguntaron y eso le daba cierto alivio...

"Platino, qué chulo, el nuestro de momento solo es Rango Bronce"

"¡Rumble! ¡No lo digas con tanto orgullo!"

"Se tiene que empezar desde el fango para alcanzar la gloria" - dijo Pantheon

"¿De verdad creéis eso?"

"En absoluuuto..." - aclaró Kha'Zix

"Ni por asomo..."

"Os conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no tendríais oportunidad..."

"Déjame pensar, mi niña... no, no podríais..." - conjeturó la dama gris

Frente a esta declaración tan desmotivadora el propio Bardo se marchó en compañía de sus Meeps, al igual que la parejita.

"Rumble, he cambiado de opinión, hoy no entrenamos..."

"Vaaale... ¿quieres ir por un helado?"

"......."

"......."

"De acuerdo..."


	361. Algo de paz

La Linterna a veces podía pasar un poco del equipo y de los dolores de cabeza que le solían provocar... cosa comprensible... pero esta vez era algo distinto.

El humano se encontraba frente a un par de lápidas, en compañía de Orianna.

"¿Estas son sus tumbas?"

"El de la derecha es Orson, el de la izquierda Hanks"

"¿Estabas muy unido a ellos?"

"Bastante... nacimos en Noxus y pasamos allí la niñez... luego a Orson y a mi nos aceptaron como invocadores y nos trasladamos..."

"No sabía que eras Noxiano"

"No creo que tenga importancia..."

"¿Les visitas a menudo?"

"Procuro hacerlo una vez al mes..."

"James, hay algo que quiero comentarte, pero su nivel de incomodidad podría elevarse..."

Esto extrañó al invocador. No era raro que le andase preguntando cosas, pero sí que la formulara de tal manera.

"Claro, dime..."

"Dijiste que Hanks fue asesinado por Thresh... ¿dónde fue?"

"Zaun... siempre quiso investigar allí..."

"En tal caso hay algo en lo que llevo pensando desde hace dos semanas y un día"

"¿Y tiene que ver con Hanks?"

"La noche en que tu hermano murió Thresh se quedó en el laboratorio de Viktor..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Estaba de viaje a Jonia y se detuvo allí temporalmente"

Toda la atención del humano se centró exclusivamente en lo que le estaba diciendo. Pues desconocía muchos detalles de aquella noche.

"Fue aquella noche que vi cómo abría el portal hacia la casa de un hombre"

"........"

"Me acerqué al portal y le vi saliendo lleno de sangre, con un cuerpo detrás suya..."

"Me estás diciendo que..."

"Nunca me pregunté quién había sido la víctima, hasta que hace un par de semanas revisé los archivos relacionados con Thresh"

"......."

"La probabilidad de errores en su informe eran del 4%... pero sabía que debía ser él..."

Por unos segundos el silencio se hizo entre los dos.

"Yo vi parcialmente cómo mataban a tu hermano"

"Ya veo... ¿cómo sabía él dónde vivía mi hermano?"

"Programó las coordenadas del portal de forma aleatoria"

James se paró a pensar en ello fríamente, antes de dejarse llevar por la ira.

Ella no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, únicamente vio a un tipo muy extraño actuar de forma extraña... y se suponía que era aliado suyo...

"¿Qué hiciste cuando lo viste?"

"En un inicio no entendí qué había pasado, pero tras avisar a Viktor vimos las cámaras"

"Viktor, eh... ¿notificó de ello?"

"Fue él quien casi lo expulsa de los Emisarios del Mal y ayudó a detener su perdida de cordura cuando..."

"Déjalo... ya me conozco el cuentecito de los Sangrientos..."

"Entiendo tu malestar, pero dicha información no podía ocultartela"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hubiese cambiado?"

"No mantendría la sinceridad que mantengo contigo desde que te conocí"

Quizás era por ese tipo de gestos, de intencionalidad o forma de ser que realmente no se enfadó con ella. Comprendió todo menos algo...

"¿Por eso querías venir? ¿Para pedirme disculpas?"

"Negativo, quería pediros disculpas a los tres..."

"Estoy seguro que Hanks te perdonaría..."

"¿Orson no?"

"Orson fue mucho más arrastrado por la venganza que yo..."

_¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡¿Cómo pudiste salvarle?!_

_¡Él mató a nuestro hermano!_

"En cierto sentido... tal vez él también murió con Hank esa noche..."

"Análisis... no os visteis arrastrado por la venganza, sino por tus sentimientos..."

La Linterna respiró mientras observaba ambas tumbas y luego agarró la mano de la androide. Quizás los problemas de ira estaban por irse...


	362. Diario

_Día 7... Hoy Kog'Maw y Rumble me han acompañado al laboratorio a almorzar... se me hace raro llevar a alguien, casi siempre estoy yo sola o con Viktor o los androides..._

_Día 13... No he pasado más vergüenza en toda mi vida... apareció Viktor y le llamé Papá... ¡fue sin querer! Y Elise se empezó a reír... quería morirme..._

_Día 20... Okey, nos hemos encontrado con una especie de araña del espacio... lo cual me recuerda a aquella vez que varias invadieron el laboratorio..._

_Día 25... Derrota... derrota absoluta... más que absoluta, porque fue contra... contra Xerath... maldición..._

_Día 51... Las arañas del espacio regresaron y tuvimos que enfrentarles... bueno, solamente un par de nosotros porque empezaron a controlarlos a todos... pero al menos detuvimos una invasión y Elise... nos dio una charlita..._

_Día 61... He estado haciendo compañía a Viktor tras su pelea... aún está bastante dañado y evita hablar conmigo... está bastante decepcionado consigo mismo y le noto distante..._

_Día 77... He pasado el día con Lux y me hizo decir que me gustaba Rumble, qué tontería ¿cómo iba a gustarme ese yordle tan mono?_

_Día 82... El mejor cumpleaños que podría haber pedido..._

_Día 84... Quiero morirme..._

_Día 93... He vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños... estaba en el laboratorio llorando frente a sus cuerpos... veía sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad... sabía que sonreía sosteniendo la guadaña..._

_Día 101... De acuerdo, hemos derrotado a Kayn... pero nos derrotó Karthus... pero hemos derrotado a Kayn..._

_Día 121... Ayer fue Navidad y me dieron mi primer beso... creo que estoy... enamorada... se veía tan mono cuando lo levanté... solo quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo... me siento tan... estúpida..._

_Día 122... Antes de ayer fue Navidad... ¡y me siguieron dando mi primer beso!_

_Día 135... ¡Me han pedido salir! ¡A mi! ¡A la niña de nariz... en fin... lo decía muy en serio y yo... le mandé pedirle permiso a Viktor... maldición..._

_Día 150... Hoy ha sido un día completamente mágico, cuando llegué a mi cama no pude evitar chillar de la emoción... debería agradecérselo a ella..._

_Día 151... Mi primer día con novio y ya lo ha descubierto todo el equipo... bueno, no creo que durase mucho ese secretismo..._

_Día 162... La Operación Conseguir Un Abrazo de Rumble Por San Valentín ha resultado exitosa... más o menos... genial, ya empiezo a parecer Viktor..._

_Día 179... He encontrado a Nocturne en la habitación de Lux... evidentemente me fui de allí lo más rápido posible, cuánto más lejos mejor... ella me dijo que intentaba rehabilitarlo o algo así... supongo que bien, mientras salve vidas..._

_Día 187... ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene raro? Rammus ha perdido la memoria... nos odia a todos... y ahora está en Shurima con complejo de Ascendido... menos mal que no es uno..._

_Día 202... Rammus ya volvió a la normalidad, menos mal... aunque estamos para el arrastre..._

_Día 218... Hoy extrañamente he tenido que ejercer de supervillana... y ha sido bastante divertido..._

_Día 220... He notado que Lux está actuando muy extraña... cuando habla sonríe sin ganas y la veo cansada... estoy preocupada por ella..._

_Día 246... Un día me encuentro buscando a Lux para ver cómo está... y al siguiente ha sido poseída por una fuerza primordial que la ha vuelto... ¿metallera?_

_Día 251... Hoy hemos visitado a Lux y parece que ya está mejor... temía que no volviese a ser la misma, entiendo qué es no estar contenta contigo mismo..._

_Día 253... He comprobado lo que es lo más adorable elevado a la undécima potencia... hasta que le tiré una piedra, ¡pero esta vez sin querer!_

_Día 272... Hemos hecho una nueva amiga, su nombre es Kai'Sa... aunque creo que le cae un poco mal Lux, evitaba mirarla directamente... y odia mucho a Kog'Maw, me da pena..._

_Día 275... No, definitivamente no me gusta usar tacones..._

_Día 283... Hoy la Linterna ha venido a decirme que no estará disponible porque va a estar ocupado secuestrado... he preferido no hacer preguntas..._

_Día 301... No todos los días peleamos contra un ser del Vacío gigante y colosalmente destructivo... pero hoy ha sido uno de esos días..._

_Día 308... Siempre me meto con ella... y por supuesto nos peleamos mucho... pero cuando se le necesita siempre está ahí..._

_Día 315... Poppy sigue deprimida tras su derrota, me gustaría animarla... pero no sé cómo, no es como si supiera qué es ser digna... pero estoy 100% segura de que ella lo es..._

_Día 331... Hoy Lux ha venido extremadamente alegre a decirme que Kai'Sa se le ha confesado... ¿me he perdido algo? ¿por qué todos lo ven tan evidente menos yo?_

_Día 332... A veces cuando me acerco a Azir y hablo con él... me sucede distinto a Xerath, él si me da algo de pena..._

_Día 340... Kayn ha vuelto para retarnos con su propio equipo... quizás esta sea la oportunidad para zanjar esos temores... para dejar claro que después de tanto tiempo estamos a la altura..._

_Día 351... Hoy finalmente siento que he vencido a mis demonios... y mi Rumble se lució en la grieta, estoy orgullosa de él... aunque me tomará tiempo recuperar toda la magia que gasté... tampoco entiendo muy bien por qué pude levantar el martillo..._

_Día 355... Hoy he conocido a la que será mi hija del futuro... ¿cómo estoy tan segura? Porque tiene los mismos ojos que su padre..._

_Día 360... Hemos tenido cierto encuentro con el equipo de Pantheon y... están bastante por encima de nuestro nivel, a decir verdad..._

"Orianna, ¿qué estás leyendo?"

"Un libro que se encontraba entre tus novelas de romance adolescente"

"Oh, ¿y te está gustando?"

"Mucho, deberías publicarlo"

"¿Cómo dices?"


	363. Bombones de chocolate

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en el Instituto de Guerra. Esta vez era Taliyah quien estaba junto a Kai'Sa en el asiento de siempre.

Junto a ellas estaba Qiyana, la emperatriz de Ixaocan y los elementos. Una amiga de la tejedora de piedras algo... especial...

"¿Y dices que no has oído hablar de Ixaocan?"

"Emm... no"

"Vaya ignorancia no conocer el mayor reino de Runaterra"

"¿Pero no estaba escondida?"

"¡Silencio!" - le gritó con autoridad - "¡Has faltado el respeto de los Yun Tal!"

"Diría que lo siento, pero tengo mis dudas"

"Taliyah, ¿qué demonios le enseñáis a esta niña perdida?"

"Cosas sobre ti desde luego no"

"Eso me recuerda..." - dijo Kai'Sa

La chica sacó una especie de bolsita con lo que parecían ser bombones. 

"¿Bombones? ¿Por qué tienes bombones?"

"Pues..."

_Lux, seguro que esto no es necesario..._

_Fuera del grupo aún te cuesta hacer amistades y con chocolate seguro te será más fácil..._

_Tu solo buscas excusas para cocinarme dulces, ¿verdad?_

_Oh, lady Kai ha descubierto los planes de la malvada bruja, jojojo..._

"Digamos que son para repartir... ¿queréis?"

"No sé si debería..." - se replanteó la emperatriz

"Por uno no vas a engordar"

"No es por eso, el chocolate no me sienta bien"

"Si no queréis no pasa nada"

Ambas campeonas cogieron uno, siendo que la tejedora de piedras fue la primera en comerse el suyo. Aunque puso una cara rara.

"¿De... qué... son?"

"Son variados, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Lí... líquido..."

"Debe de ser uno de esos que contiene un poco de licor" - explicó Qiyana

"Bueno, solo son dos gotas, ¿qué problema hay?"

De un solo golpe la cara de la hechicera chocó contra la mesa.

"¡Taliyah! ¿Estás bien?"

"Dónde... ¿dónde estoy?"

"En la cafetería, con tus amigas, has tomado..."

"Mis amigas... me agradan mis amigas..."

Kai'Sa nunca había presenciado a nadie borracho, afortunadamente, pero todo parecía indicar que Taliyah lo estaba.

"Pero... ¿dónde está mi Rumble?"

"¿Rumble? Creo que está en el taller..."

"Tráelo..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Quiero abrazar a mi Rumble... tráelo..."

"Taliyah, ni siquiera sé si..."

"¡Quiero abrazar a mi Rumble! ¡Tráelo!"

"No te pongas a gritar"

La Hija del Vacío nunca había visto así a su líder y compañera de equipo, lo cual le dejaba en una situación sumamente incómoda.

"Qiyana, ¿no puedes ayu..."

"Pobrecita, solo quiere reunirse con su medio trocito de nata" 

"Emm... ¿Qiyana?"

"¿Qué ocurre? Cielo" - preguntó con una cálida sonrisa - "¿Tienes algún problema?"

"Taliyah está... borracha..."

"Debe de haberle sentado mal el chocolate... prueba a darle un abrazo..."

"¿Abrazarla? ¿El tuyo también tenía licor?"

_**Cgcgcgcg, cgcg ccgcgcgcg....** _

"¿En serio? ¿Solo chocolate?"

"Me suele sentar mal el chocolate... pero no quería desperdiciar el regalo que mi nueva amiguita me había hecho..."

"¡Quiero abrazar a mi Rumblecito! ¡¿Dónde está mi Rumblecito?!"

"Taliyah, cállate antes de..."

"Rumblecito, qué mote más adorable, ¿verdad?"

"Vale... ¿qué haría papá en mi lugar?"

_¿Si alguna vez te encuentras con un borracho? Bueno, solamente tienes que..._

"¡Quiero abrazar a mi Rumblecito!"

"¡Silencio Taliyah! ¡No me dejas pensar con claridad!"

"No le grites a la pobrecita, solo quiere pasar tiempo con su amor verdadero"

"¡Y tu no ayudas en absoluto!"

"Disculpa, señorita..."

El encargado de la cafetería se acercó a ella algo enojado.

"Sé que la cafetería está vacía, ¿pero podría no armar tanto lío?"

"¿Yo? Pero si son ellas que..."

Las dos hechiceras estaban dormidas sobre la mesa, sin ningún rastro de su anterior y deteriorado estado emocional.

"Con que ellas, eh... ¿no habrá bebido?"

**_Cgg ccgcgg..._ **

"Cállate..."


	364. Despedidas

_Hoy el viento se diferente... he estado aquí por bastante tiempo, pero noto vientos diferentes... ¿a qué puede deberse este cambio?_

Shen se encontraba en los jardines del Instituto de Guerra, no meditando, sino dandose un momento de relajación y tranquilidad.

"Vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?"

"........"

"Si es el Ojo del Crepúsculo"

"Hola, Elise..."

"Siento decirte que este encuentro es meramente circunstancial"

"No tanto... sabía que vendrías..."

"Para tomar ventaja, eh..."

"También sabía que no has planeado un asalto contra mi..."

"Tristemente así es... estoy algo ocupada..."

"Ya no vas a verme tanto por aquí" - dijo Shen

La Reina Araña alzó una ceja cuando le escuchó, antes de comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente con eso.

"Vas a dejar de hospedarte aquí, eh"

"Vine para entrenar un poco las distintas disciplinas, pero Jonia me necesita"

"¿Y has arreglado tus diferencias con tu chica?"

"........"

"Ese silencio me dice que no..."

"........"

"Al menos te lo tomas en serio, eso dice mucho de ti"

"Lo caminos del alma son inescrutables... más los del corazón también..."

"¿Sacaste eso de una galleta de la fortuna?"

"De mi madre..."

La madre del Ojo del Crepúsculo murió hace años, antes de que él incluso conociese a Zed. Pero Elise parecía saber de ella.

"Entonces, ¿me buscabas por un último combate?"

"No, quería despedirme..."

"¿Despedirte? Ni que no fueras a volver"

"Volveré, pero menos de lo que crees..."

La Noxiana consideraba al ninja uno de sus más formidables enemigos, aunque nunca se lo dijera. Por lo que le echaría algo de menos.

"También he de reconocer que quitando tus intentos de matarme... has sido una gran contendiente..."

"¿Debería estar orgullosa porque el líder Kinkou me diga eso?"

"Antes eras más insolente..."

"Y tu no has cambiado ni un ápice, ¿por qué será?"

"Igual cierta reina ha conseguido mejores influencias..."

"Oye, Shen, si vas a irte por tanto tiempo... estoy seguro de que alguien querrá despedirse de ti también..."

"¿Despedirse de mi?"

Elise dio un salto para llegar a lo alto de un árbol y marcharse a gran velocidad.

El ninja podría haberse ido, ya que la situación era extraña. Pero sabía que en esa ocasión su compañera de entrenamiento no le defraudaría.

"¡Aquí estoy!"

"Hola, Elise... y Kog'Maw..."

"Ho... hola Shen... Elise dice que... que te vas..."

"Sí, debo de regresar a Jonia, mi pequeño amigo"

"Jonia... pero... volverás, ¿no?"

"Vendré de vez en cuando... aunque estáis invitados a venir al templo cuando queráis..."

"Shen... yo... muchas gra... gracias..."

"¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?"

"Nos ayudaste mucha... muchas veces... Mega Gnar... el Heraldo Gigante..."

"........"

"Creo que eres... eres un... un guerrero genial y... quisiera ser tan fuerte como tu..."

_Zed... Akali... la Orden de las Sombras... tantas personas que dieron la espalda tu legado... m_ _e hacen cuestionarme si de verdad merece la pena seguir..._

_Seguir luchando... seguir levantándose... seguir este camino que nunca quise..._

"Yo te... admiro mucho... y te... te estoy agradecido..."

"Eso es mucho viniendo de..."

"¿Un ser del Vacío?"

"No, de alguien que de por sí ya es bastante fuerte"

_Pero merece la pena... padre... por mantener el mundo de estas personas..._

"Elise, cuidaos bien el uno al otro..."

"Lo mismo digo de ti y de esa niña rebelde"

Un aura morada empezó a rodear el cuerpo del ninja, señal de que estaba teletransportandose a un lugar desconocido para ellos.

"Cuando vuelva pensamos derrotarte, ¿me oyes?"

"Estaré esperando ese enfrentamiento..."


	365. Fiesta y agradecimientos

Todo el equipo al completo había sido reunido en la cafetería por el mismo Viktor, lo cual creaba cierta tensión entre ellos. ¿Para qué sería ahora?

"Emm... Viktor, ¿para qué nos has reunido?"

"La Linterna vino a mi esta mañana a comentarme algo que debéis saber..."

"¡Lo que te ha dicho es mentira! ¡Nosotros no destruimos la pared del pasillo!"

"¡Meeeeep!"

"Rumble, no estoy aquí por ese incidente..."

"Oh, me alegro... aunque no fuimos nosotros..."

Bardo levantó el pulgar al yordle, lo cual hacía más evidente que sí fueron ellos.

"Viktor, prosigue, por favor... e ignorarles..."

"Verás, Elise, estoy aquí para daros una buena noticia"

"¿Buena?"

"Vuestro equipo ya no es de División Bronce... habéis subido a la División Plata"

"De... ¿de plata?" 

"¡Qué guay! ¡Hemos subido de rango!"

"Lux... ¿qué es eso del rango?"

"Los equipos y campeones suelen tener cierta posición o rango en base al nivel de experiencia en el que se encuentren" - explicó el doctor

"Y ser de Plata es... ¿bueno?"

"Mejor que donde estabais sí, aunque aún os queda mucho por mejorar"

"Pero es... es... muy guay..."

"Analizando... la siguiente meta sería alcanzar la División Oro"

"Qué guay que el Instituto reconociera nuestros esfuerzos"

"Según me comentaron algunos campeones hablaron muy bien de vosotros..."

_¿Esa panda de perdedores? Supongo que han llegado a dar dificultad... pero no alcanzarán el Oro nunca... me ocuparé de ello..._

_¿El equipo de Kog'Maw y Elise? Mantienen muy bien su equilibrio... tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad y mucha determinación... admirables..._

_¿Habéis llamado a la emperatriz Qiyana para hablar de otra persona? Lo que hay que ver... sí, pelean bien, en especial Taliyah... ¿puedo irme ya?_

_La niña de Kassadin es fuerte... el armadurillo también... supongo que sí podrían representar una amenaza para el Vacío... a la larga..._

_Les falta mucho entrenamiento... pero quizás podrían parar una de mis cuchillas... no serían malos defensores de Jonia..._

"¿Entonces solo tenemos que esforzarnos más y subir a Oro?" 

"Esa es la idea, Poppy, aunque por hoy... podéis tomaros el día libre..."

"Eso significa que podemos ejercer otras funciones más personales como ir a buscar a James y festejar moderadamente"

"¿La chica de tuercas ha dicho que festejemos?" - preguntó Elise extrañada

"Yo no lo veo pegas a esa idea" 

El Heraldo de las Máquinas por su parte se levantó para irse de vuelta a sus funciones, hasta que se percató de que Taliyah le siguió hasta el pasillo.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, solo quería... darte las gracias..."

"¿Las gracias?"

"Llegué desde Shurima buscándote para que me dijeras todo lo que sabías de Xerath..."

_Vengo buscando a Viktor... ¿dónde se encuentra?_

"Y aunque estuviste obligado a hacerte cargo de mi... soportar todas mis quejas y enfados..."

_¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero volver a mi casa en Shurima!_

"Me enseñaste lo fascinante que era aprender... me enseñaste la lealtad que mantienen incluso los villanos... a proteger a los demás..."

_Esos criminales siguen siendo mis amigos y aliados..._

"Y me diste la oportunidad de encontrar amigos... a un chico fantástico... y darme cuenta de todo mi potencial... muchas gracias..."

"No..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias..."

"De... ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Fue tu llegada la que regresó aquellos sentimientos humanos que reprimía... quien me dio ese empujón que necesitaba..."

_Venga, Viktor, estoy segura de que le gustas..._

"Fuiste la única que realmente me vio como un mentor y no como un científico loco..."

_Oye, ¿puedo ayudarte en tu próxima operación?_

"Y cuánto más tiempo pasabas allí... más me alejaste del futuro oscuro que podría haber sido mi evolución..."

_Esos Battlecast no son la evolución... son una aberración..._

"Me hiciste ver la familia que podría tener... me hiciste sentir lo que era tener una hija... por eso te doy las gracias..."

La chica no pudo contener sus lagrimas y corrió a abrazar al doctor, recordando varios de los momentos que pasó en el laboratorio.

El científico por su parte sabía que su plan de crear nuevos Emisarios del Mal había fracasado... la próxima generación seguramente sería mejor que ellos...


End file.
